


Hey Messy Hair 亲爱的呆毛

by Milchreis97



Series: Harry Potter Fanfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, 原创角色 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 297,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchreis97/pseuds/Milchreis97
Summary: 因审核问题，晋江同名作品搬迁。原创女主视角，勇猛妹子和救世主一起在霍格沃茨上学的种种日常。又名《和哈利·波特当发小的日子》，《同大难不死的男孩勾肩搭背的那些年》，《作者都毕业了主角们还没上四年级》。进度极其缓慢，脑内已有大纲，写作速度没能追上开脑洞的速度……中文世界里哈利当BG文男主的粮实在太少了，自产自销，谢谢捧场。A girl's story at Hogwarts along with the boy who lived. Extremely slow-paced. Abundent details on daily life.
Relationships: Elaine Olwardt/Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger, 伊莱恩·奥尔沃特/哈利·波特, 罗恩·韦斯莱/赫敏·格兰杰
Series: Harry Potter Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564192
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. The Olwardts in Surrey County

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事断断续续写了挺多年了，一直没能完结。但我心中对角巷的入口从来没有关闭，那些魔法世界中人们像冬天的炉火一样，偶尔会在某个深夜倏地给人温暖。  
> 在巫师界，你我都曾是主角。  
> 欢迎回来。
> 
> I had been working on this story since I was 18 but never really had the chance to finish the story I once wanted to tell. As time goes by the plots have changed along with myself, and a voice in my head keeps telling me that the story wants to be told. This story was initially an outlet of the burning desires inspired by the wizarding world, and now it is just an adventure a girl goes through in wizarding world. Though I used to wish that I could be the protaganist of the story, now I see her as am old friend.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

头顶是家人温柔的嗓音，羽毛般轻盈拂过我皱缩的心脏，一下又一下。  
我能够清楚听见每个音节，它们组合成的句子却令人难以理解，那些含有我名字的词句此刻只是无意义的声音。  
但即使这样，轻柔的呼唤好像也正让房间里的温度一点点上升，悄然融化周身的寒冷。  
“伊莱恩……伊莱恩……没事的，好吗？爸爸就在这里……伊莱恩……”  
待在爸爸怀里，有种喝下一大杯热可可似的的感觉。  
我发着抖窝在他的双臂中，胸膛里逐渐涌入暖意，说不出地庆幸和安心。刚才潮水般淹没头顶的恐惧，心口隐约却沉重的钝痛，都在覆于后背的宽厚手掌有节奏的轻拍中，像热可可顶上的大团冰淇淋，绵绵地消融化解。  
冰淇淋的味道比做噩梦强多了。  
我迷迷糊糊地想。

然后我开始能够听明白他说的话了。  
“……是的，我们的小姑娘已经七岁了，噩梦醒过来就好，没必要害怕，对吗？……伊莱恩是勇敢的孩子，好样的……亚伯？”  
我把埋在他怀里的脑袋抬起来，探出身子，转过头去看旁边紧挨着的那张小床。  
亚伯已经坐起来了。他揉着惺忪的眼睛，圆溜溜的海蓝色眸子还带有睡梦中的朦胧愣怔，浅茶色的髦发在左边翘起来一撮，映着房间里橘黄色的灯光，看起来又滑又软。发现我们都在看着，他停下了圆乎乎的指头。  
我目不转睛地看着他，梦里的场景又一次鲜活地复苏在脑海中。  
每根神经都锐利地刺痛起来。  
亚伯也看着我，扁了扁嘴。

他好像立刻就要因为被吵醒而哭出声来。

但下一刻，他双手压在床上，挣扎着从裹着他的被子里钻了出来，有点笨拙地爬向我们，接着停在我身边，试图用小小的手臂环住我和爸爸，发现不太可能，于是抱住了我。

“伊莱恩，没事的。”他说。

他五岁的，柔软的，温暖的，带有婴儿沐浴露香气的身体，紧紧地拥住我，唯恐我仍旧感觉寒冷和害怕。我微微低头，能感觉到细软光滑的卷发蹭着我的脖颈，还能看到他海蓝色的明亮眼眸掩在上翘的浓密睫毛下，氤氲着一层浅浅的雾气。  
“没关系，亚伯。有你在，伊莱恩好多了，是不是？”爸爸把我们俩都搂进他怀里。感觉比刚才更拥挤。但也更暖和了。  
我说不出话，只能更紧地回抱住亚伯，把脸颊贴在他细滑的发顶上，努力不让眼泪涌出眼眶。

头顶隐隐传来一声微不可闻的叹息。

我有时候会做噩梦。从六岁那年开始。  
发生那件事的时候，亚伯只有四岁，那件事留下的记忆很模糊。  
幸好是这样，我一个人做噩梦就足够了。  
其实噩梦并没有什么直接严重的影响。每次被惊醒，都会看见爸爸关切的脸。亚伯有时候会醒来，有时候仍然在熟睡。只要他醒着，这个浅茶色头发的小男孩就会握着我的手，或者抱住我，像一只温暖柔软的大号玩偶。  
梦里的一切在卧室的橘黄色灯光里都会瞬间变得遥远又模糊，几乎不怎么恐怖。  
就像爸爸说的，噩梦没什么可怕的。醒过来之后，就应该有勇气去面对它。

可怕的是那种内疚的感觉。

这种奇怪的、不舒服的、难以忘记的感觉，我从没有对任何人提起。它像蛰伏在我身体深处的虫子，有时安静得使人几乎要忘记它的存在，有时却会蠕动着游走在四肢百骸，激起一种微妙、隐匿、却清晰无比的疼痛。我知道它一直在那里，只要稍加刺激，就会活跃起来，不出声地在我的血管里、神经里，穿梭游动。  
那感觉糟糕透了，可它偏偏无法出口，而且必须忍受。  
这倒也不是什么要紧的事。  
我依旧认为，我们的生活完美无缺。

我爸爸，阿尔伯特·奥尔沃特，我，伊莱恩·奥尔沃特，我弟弟，亚伯拉罕·奥尔沃特，我们家的牧羊犬迪斯科，三个人一条狗，一起住在伦敦西南区的萨里郡。星期一到星期五，亚伯和我都在家附近的学校上学，爸爸待在他那间光线明亮的工作室里捣鼓他心爱的木头，向来无拘无束的迪斯科自由自在地在小区附近晃荡，亚伯和我放学后，大家通常一起去外面吃晚餐；休息日，天气好的时候，爸爸会带我们去野餐，迪斯科兴高采烈摇头晃脑地跟在旁边。爸爸经常说，等我们稍微大一点，就可以去旁边的小山上露营，因此每个月亚伯都要满怀期待地问他我们是不是已经足够大到能够出发。我只问过一次同样的问题。爸爸回答时眼里闪过狡黠的光芒。  
“哦？等你们可以扛帐篷的时候怎么样？”  
我再也没有浪费时间问“我们什么时候去露营”，可是亚伯看着爸爸的眼神那么热切，海蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，让我每次都不忍心说出“他是不会带我们去的”这种话。好吧，好吧。那就等我们可以扛帐篷的时候。  
不过除了露营，爸爸几乎实现了所有他能够做到的事情。他经常兴冲冲地给刚刚放学的我和亚伯隆重推出“奥尔沃特今日特餐”，但是通常，连迪斯科都会不给面子地对端给他的那一份别过狗脸。他还亲手给我和亚伯做了有着帆船船头和扶梯的双层床（顺便说一句，这艘船真的太酷了），即使他很早就已经分别为我们每个人都打磨好了精美的单人小床。  
我们的爸爸是世界上最棒的爸爸。就算他烹饪的大部分饭菜都那么难吃，但他调出的热可可和心血来潮时煮的洋葱汤堪称我长达七年的人生中尝过的最佳口味。  
不过他对我们的评价似乎没有这么高。用他的话说，我是“令人惊奇的大麻烦”，迪斯科是“有着自由灵魂的游吟诗人”，全都不受管束，让人头疼。只有亚伯一直规规矩矩，安静地做我们家合格的漂亮玩偶娃娃。

我是说，亚伯的确很像是一个玩偶娃娃，不管从哪个方面来说。他那浅茶色软毛覆盖的小脑袋总是可以轻而易举地在几乎所有测试中拿到A+，和爸爸一样的海蓝色眼睛清澈澄净，安静地眨巴眨巴。说起来，我们一家的眼睛都是这种颜色——啊，除了妈妈。壁炉旁边的那张照片里，还有起居室墙上那幅和爸爸的双人照里，她棕褐色的眼睛都活泼地闪着光，黑亮的长发柔顺地垂落在白皙的脸庞边，笑容像阳光一样明亮。妈妈。这不算是一个陌生的词。虽然我认为自己和亚伯一样，都只在照片里见过她，可偶尔脑海里会闪过混沌零星的回忆片段，似乎和一个面目模糊却笑靥温暖的年轻女人有关，总萦绕着淡淡馨香。  
爸爸说，在阳光底下我的黑头发会泛出深酒红色，和妈妈一模一样。  
“真的吗？你知道我从来看不见自己的头发在太阳底下是什么样子。” 某一次野餐的时候，短头发的我这么告诉他。  
“伊莱恩，给你这个。”亚伯在我们惊诧的目光中从自己的背包里掏出来一面雕饰精致的银质小镜子，一枚齿状边缘、三叉叶形的叶子浅浅浮在背面，纹饰繁复细腻。我接过来，对着镜面背着阳光仔细查看发梢。太阳光穿过浓密的头发丝，竟然真的映出隐约的棕红色泽，像是放了太久的樱桃酱。  
“哦……看起来有点像过期的樱桃酱……”我一边为了看得更清楚扯着一绺头发，一边对镜子喃喃。爸爸突然看了我一眼，沉默片刻，笑了起来：“你简直和你妈妈一样。她告诉我她的头发在强光下是氧化过度的樱桃酱色。可是我想到的是橡木桶里倒出来的陈年葡萄酒。这种颜色很漂亮。”  
我不以为然地耸耸肩：“也许。亚伯，你怎么会带着镜子？”  
浅茶色脑袋从迪斯科那里转向我：“在阁楼上找到的。很好看。“  
“那是挺古老的东西……我记得是从你们祖母那里拿到的。“爸爸带着沉思的神情歪了歪头，接着又露出了他开玩笑时标志性的狡黠笑容，”亚伯，体贴周到的绅士总是要为身边的女士做好准备，你不妨随身带着那面镜子，我想玛格丽特会很高兴的。“  
玛格丽特·詹金斯是亚伯班上最可爱的女孩子，一头卷曲的金发耀眼得几乎全校的男生都眼睛发花。亚伯上学的第一天就和我们说起过她。  
“詹金斯坐在我旁边。老是有人在座位周围晃来晃去，问她要不要水果糖，要不要苏打水，要不要去操场上玩，还老是有小纸团飞过来打到我。我甚至听不清楚珍妮弗小姐上课说了什么。“说这话的时候，他严肃地摇了摇头，”我问珍妮弗小姐我可不可以换一个座位，她看起来好像很惊讶。不过我的新同桌皮特很棒，他非常安静。“  
把这件事告诉爸爸似乎不大明智，因为他开始经常拿这个开玩笑。老实说，我没看出乐趣在哪里，因为你全世界都找不出比亚伯拉罕更心如止水的孩子，他对数学题比对同桌关心多了。  
果然，亚伯一边继续收起他的新发现，一边漠不关心地抛出一串问句：“她为什么要高兴？女孩子都喜欢随时照镜子吗？伊莱恩就没有经常照镜子。“  
”伊莱恩的头发太短了。“  
“那为什么只有长头发女孩喜欢照镜子？头发长度和照镜子有什么联系吗？“  
”长头发女孩也不一定喜欢照镜子……我是说，伊莱恩不喜欢照镜子……“  
我越听越无聊，站起来走到正在和一个薯片包装袋作斗争的迪斯科身边，伸手撕开了袋子，把薯片放到它湿润的狗鼻子底下。迪斯科满意地哼哼一声，把鼻子拱进了那堆薯片里。我坐下来，给专心吃东西的迪斯科挠耳朵。  
“好孩子，别吃咸的东西，拜托。”爸爸一把抓过那包薯片，咔嚓咔嚓自己吃起来。

爸爸称赞迪斯科是“非常优秀”的狗。  
“自从迪斯科长到能够吃杂食的年纪之后，我的体重再也没有因为爱吃零食而增加。”他有一次这么告诉我们，眼睛还盯着街角小餐馆里服务生刚刚递给他的菜单。  
我和亚伯坐在他对面，交换了一个了然于心的眼神。  
迪斯科身上潜伏着强烈的好奇心。爸爸吃什么，它就一定会叫唤着要尝一点儿，于是亚伯和我经常看到爸爸在它睡着的时候小心翼翼地潜入厨房打算找点东西吃，可是只要发出的声音稍大一些，迪斯科就会从梦中惊醒，然后在确认声源之后精神抖擞地拔腿狂奔，像离弦的箭一样射向厨房门，好几次都因为射得太快而一头撞在门上或者墙上。  
难怪爸爸最近养成了吃苹果都要对着墙悄悄啃的习惯。  
“有时候我真希望能在被子里吃东西。可惜迪斯科的鼻子实在太灵了。”他合上菜单，冲服务生轻轻招手，“请给我们三份法式洋葱汤，两份鹰嘴豆烩肉，四份薯条炸鱼。其中一份薯条不加盐。谢谢你。”然后转向桌子底下端端正正趴坐着的迪斯科，“薯条炸鱼，喜欢吗？”迪斯科湿漉漉的黑眼睛望着他，摆了摆尾巴。


	2. 独门消遣与初次见面-A Hobby of Mine (& How I meet Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱爬烟囱的女孩，运气不会太差。

学校是非常有意思的地方，尤其是当你知道怎么以正确的方式发现它的乐趣之后。

对我来说，学校绝对称得上是玩耍的好地方。在班上我好像从来没什么玩伴——这大概是因为我找乐子的方式和别的孩子都不大一样。  
我以四处搜寻爬上天台和屋顶的路径为乐。  
出于安全考虑，教学楼的天台大多是封闭的，可是我总能找到法子爬上去，而且尽量避免被老师发现。爬屋顶的难度比爬天台大一些，可是乐趣同样是成正比增长的。你必须找到最安全的通道把自己弄上去，在行动之前，还应该找到最稳妥的返回路径。我喜欢管它们叫“秘密暗道”。在找到一些可靠的通道之后，我通常会在入口附近用自己创造的符号做好标记。那个圆圆的符号中间是一片三叉叶。亚伯无意中发现的小镜子上的图案给了我启发。够独特，但因为图形简单，又不会轻易被发现。  
当然，也有可能是因为我画得实在太丑了。  
噢，秘密，这两个字对小孩子来说，简直像塞壬的歌声一样蛊惑人心又让人热血沸腾。  
如果找不到秘密暗道，最好的选择就是把这个诱人的天台或者屋顶搁置一边，待以后细细探寻接近方法，绝对不应该贸然尝试，否则很可能被困在屋顶，然后被阳光雨露以及雾气制成某种奇怪的风干物。想想看，“伊莱恩干”，我从来没听说过比这更倒人胃口的食品。

幸运的是，大部分时候，至少到目前为止，我的探险行动都非常顺利。在和各种生锈的锁头和链条斗智斗勇过后，或者在逼仄幽暗的狭窄过道里艰难穿行之后，又或者在陡峭的台阶或是突出物分布不均匀的外墙上小心攀登后，总会有大片天空拥抱我，拥抱浑身是汗，满身脏兮兮的我。  
伦敦的晴天极其珍贵和稀少，所以大部分时候我就在灰蒙蒙的浑浊天空下撒欢儿，疯过一阵后安静地坐下来仰望那些层层叠叠的大团云彩。不，它们样子不怎么可爱，灰不溜秋，挨挨挤挤，笨重的身子占满了伦敦的天空。可是它们非常沉稳，非常柔软，乖顺驯服地按照风儿给它们指定的方向缓缓地挪动，像一群造型各异、毛色灰暗的绵羊。天空是它们的草场。

偶尔遇上下雨，就比较倒霉。运气好的时候，天台上会有可以避雨的遮蔽物，足以提供一个让我蹲下来数水花的地方；运气不那么好的时候，比如天台没有遮雨棚或者我碰巧呆在屋顶上，就只好迅速又稳健地从那个湿淋淋的地方爬下来。

当然，最招人喜欢的是晴天。站在高一点的楼顶，能够看到很远很远的地方，小镇上颜色不一的房屋错落着排列到只剩下一抹淡淡痕迹的山边，屋顶反射出太阳的光芒，一片亮晶晶。房子外边挂着的花架和挂篮上，四季不同的花朵点缀出一抹抹明媚艳丽的色彩，衬着大片深浅不一的交织的绿，仿佛一张巨大的刺绣挂毯，在匀净的蓝天下展开。  
晴天，躺在屋顶晒太阳是我最热爱的活动之一。向上望的时候，好像整片天空迎面扑来，带着一股磁石般的吸引力，把你的所有思绪都包裹进清澈澄明的蓝色里。半球形的苍穹容纳大地，轻柔地扣住目之所及的整个世界，我觉得自己似乎变成了一只小鸟，微不足道，但是天空的怀抱那么温柔，那么辽远无边，我可以安心地、自由自在地扇动翅膀。有时候细碎的白云像飞絮洒落，有时候丰满的白云像棉花漂浮，每个晴天都不大一样，但是每个晴天都无比令人雀跃鼓舞。

我的课余时间全部花在探索密道和在楼顶思考人生上，故而对于同学们的课余活动丝毫没有了解。当亚伯告诉我学校里流行起追逐跑这一新兴运动时，我觉得非常新奇。  
“那是什么？一个人跑一个人追吗？”  
“不是，”他微微蹙起眉头，稚气的五官带上了点严肃的神色，看起来非常可爱，“一个人跑，很多人在后面追。”  
“然后呢？换一个人跑，再追？”我点了点头，“噢，这倒是对健康很有好处。”  
“不是，”他的眉头蹙得更紧了，“追到之后，那些人——揍他一顿。”  
我惊得眨了好几下眼睛，然后思量着开口：“亚伯，你没有参与这项活动对不对？既没有追赶什么人，也没有被其他人追着跑？”  
浅茶色小脑袋摇了摇，“没有。不过我看见过他们追着另一些孩子跑。伊莱恩，你下课不要到处乱走。”  
我松了一口气，接着又猛地深吸了一口，然后转向亚伯，抓住他的手，仔细地看着他的眼睛。  
“噢，拜托——亚伯——”  
和我一模一样的海蓝色眸子眨了眨，然后因为笑起来眯成了一道弯弯的缝，眼睛仍旧闪闪发光：“没关系，爸爸不会知道的。”  
我又舒了一口气，依旧握着他软软的肉乎乎的小手不想放开，手感真是太好了：“不过，你是怎么知道的？我以为已经我非常小心了……”  
亚伯不那么给面子地把手抽了出来，不过好像不是因为发现了我的意图。他随手拿起桌上的一支铅笔，画了一个圈，又在圆圈里画了一个三叉形，握笔看着我。  
空气中渐渐充斥起一种暖融融的默契的味道。  
我简直无法控制嘴角越来越大的微笑，于是抬起头，冲他咧着嘴傻笑起来。  
亚伯又露出了他羞涩又骄傲的那种笑容，整齐洁白但是长得很大颗的门牙像小海狸一样露出来。这通常是在他把全优的成绩评估报告拿给爸爸的时候会露出的笑容，充满了“我也不知道我为什么这么聪明”和“一不小心就得出了答案”的不好意思。  
啊，亚伯拉罕真是太细心了。我还自认为标记做得很不引人注意了呢。  
“标记只做在地板上，亚伯你都是低着头走路的吗？”我一边笑着一边问。  
“没有。只是时常不经意间就会瞥到。”他也笑着说，“伊莱恩，你是不是画得太多了？好像哪里都有那个记号。”  
我偏过头想了想，然后学着爸爸的那种狡猾笑容，贼兮兮地咧嘴：“哎呀，大概整个学校的屋顶都被探索过了吧。你知道，我们学校也不怎么大。”  
他明显被我的模仿逗乐了，咯咯地笑了起来，鼻头圆圆，脑袋圆圆，看起来很好摸。于是我飞快地伸手在他浅茶色的头发上揉了一把。  
天哪，好久没有摸，还是和以前一样滑得好像丝绸，软蓬蓬的——  
亚伯一下子撇过头去，同时伸手也来摸我的头发：“伊莱恩你又突然袭击！”  
我灵活地避开他的手，把爪子从他头上撤了下来，“要是不突然我还能摸到吗？亚伯，再来一次好不好？就摸一下！下次我带你一起爬屋顶！”  
浅茶色小脑袋落荒而逃。  
我在他身后心满意足地握紧了双手，回味刚才丝滑的触感。脚边传来一声低低的哼叫。迪斯科黑白相间、油光水滑的皮毛出现在面前。我伸手去顺它的毛发，而它转头用鼻子蹭了蹭我的手，又呜咽了一声，温暖的鼻息喷在我手心上。  
哦，爸爸又一个人在吃东西了。  
“不要担心，迪斯科，我们现在去把你的口粮抢回来。”我郑重地对它点点头，然后起来走向厨房。  
身后是一下子欢快起来的爪子落地的哒哒声。

日子就这么不紧不慢地过去。

每一天都很长，每一天都很新鲜。  
爸爸又找到一道他非常擅长的菜肴，开始得意地不时给我们做胡萝卜小蛋糕。迪斯科喜欢上了一种新零食，在超市货架旁老是绕着牛肉干打转。亚伯拉罕和他班上的皮特不知不觉间打得火热，经常请他来我们家讨论数学题（真是神奇的消遣活动啊）。我发现了低年级那栋楼四层的一个通向屋顶的废弃通道，意料之外地非常隐蔽并且好走。

我们庆祝了亚伯的六岁生日，我的八岁生日，爸爸的三十岁生日，然后是亚伯的七岁生日，我的九岁生日，爸爸的三十一岁生日。迪斯科的生日不太好确定，不过爸爸说它是在一个阳光非常明媚的四月来我们家的。于是迪斯科整个四月都被允许毫无节制地吃它的专供牛肉干，不加盐的那种。

“狗不能多吃盐。容易生病。”他一边在厨房里搅动着锅里没有放盐的煮牛肉，一边告诉眼巴巴地站在门口的我，“伊莱恩，不许动锅里的东西。我想你不会喜欢这个味道的。”  
我又使劲抽了抽鼻子，分明是满腔牛肉味的浓香，“爸爸，就一小块。”  
他好笑地看着我，表情无奈，然后舀了一小勺汤汁，把勺柄递给我。  
我一边暗想还是没有肉一边接过来麻利地吸溜了一口汤。

浓厚的腥膻味道直冲鼻腔，灌入胸膛。倒是含着一丝香气，但由于没有任何调味品的遮掩调和，纯粹厚实得令人作呕。  
简直像是那只牛的洗澡水。

我强忍着吐出来的冲动一股脑把汤咽了下去，憋得泪汪汪的眼睛看着天花板。  
“哦——这个味道——太感人了——”

爸爸疑惑地看了我一眼，有点摸不着头脑：“……伊莱恩，你是不是没有味觉？”

“你试试看啊。”我依旧盯着天花板，努力让面部肌肉不要因为那股仍然萦绕在口腔里的怪味而抽搐。

他又舀了一勺，喝了下去。

然后他剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“伊，伊莱恩……看来……你的，咳咳咳咳，味觉，咳，没有消失……”  
应该给我颁发整蛊小天才奖章！

走出厨房的时候，我看见亚伯伏在小桌子上写着什么，走过去在他对面支起胳膊：“你在写作业吗？”  
亚伯拧了一下眉毛，捏住鼻子，才瓮声瓮气地开口：“伊莱恩，你是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西？”  
我面无表情地看了他几秒钟，咧嘴一笑，绕过桌子就往他脸上哈气：“我刚刚尝了一下迪斯科的零食味道非常不错你要不要也来一点——”  
亚伯警惕地不停向后退步，一只手捏着鼻子一只手使劲在面前挥舞着试图赶走那种味道：“伊莱恩你为什么要吃狗粮——”  
这可就误会我了。  
“没有。”我停了下来。  
亚伯看着我。  
“不是狗粮。”我接着说，”嗯……狗的食物都叫狗粮吗？那么好像应该算是狗粮？说起来迪斯科的一种棕色小饼干我一直想尝尝看，每次它都吃得那么香——亚伯你说狗狗能吃的东西人吃了也没什么问题对吧，那我要不要趁迪斯科睡觉的时候去它的盆子里挖一点出来吃——”  
亚伯还是看着我，不过眼神已经变得相当复杂。  
“伊莱恩，“他说，”你是不是在冒险的时候摔伤大脑了？”  
“从来没有啊。”  
“……”  
两双几乎一模一样的蓝眼睛对视半晌，然后他迟疑着说：“要不然，如果你真的想试试看……嗯，我，我帮你守着迪斯科？”  
我呆住了一会儿。

“很好，谢谢。”我很快从呆滞状态中回过神来，在他改变主意之前迅速伸手和他击了个掌，”就这么定了。”

那天下午，我抓了一大把可能还沾着迪斯科少许口水的狗粮偷偷跑进房间里放好，从窗户冲着楼下小花园里和迪斯科玩得正开心的亚伯比了个手势。  
过了一会儿，他出现在门口。  
“给你。”我随手抓了一些放到他面前，然后仔细地捻起一块，嗅了嗅，放到嘴里开始嚼。

很坚硬。口感爽脆，嚼碎后有点像软糯的沙子。没什么味道，可是有充分的香气，像是肉和鱼混合在一起，微微发腥，但可以接受。总体来说还不错。

我放心地拿起第二块丢进嘴里，对犹豫不定的亚伯说：“原来真的挺好吃的。”  
亚伯半信半疑地啃下一小块。

在我期待的目光中，他的眉毛从微微皱起到完全展开。  
“真的还不错。”他赞同地点点头，仍然嚼着那块狗饼干，”伊莱恩，你是从狗粮袋子里拿的吗？”  
“从迪斯科的盆里拿的啊。”  
他猛地顿住，扭头看我，眼神里写满诧异。  
“盆里拿的啊。”我笃定地重复了一遍。  
亚伯的脸渐渐涨红，继续嚼也不是，吐出来也不是，更不想咽下去，只能踌躇又着急地站在那里。  
“怎么了？”  
他急惶惶地环顾了一圈房间，迅速冲到垃圾桶前一口吐了出来。  
“哦，亚伯，你不喜欢吗？”我又抓了一把小饼干塞进嘴里，含含糊糊地问他。  
他看起来还有点愣神，过了一会儿才哭丧着脸把脑袋从垃圾桶转向我：“伊莱恩，哦，以后我再也不要吃你推荐的东西了……”  
我看他有点不开心，想了想，提议道：“柜子里还有一包狗饼干，金枪鱼味的，我们下次换那个？”  
“……”  
亚伯用他水晶一样澄澈的蓝眼睛看着我，然后长叹了一口气。

这几天学校的作业越来越多了。  
教我们数学的史密斯小姐开始因为不断临近的期末测试和我们毫无起色的数学成绩变得有点焦躁易怒。说实话，这不怪她。如果我是她，面对一个数学考试一大半同学成绩都是C的班级，应该早就放弃希望了。令人喜忧参半的是，她偏偏还抱有希望。她对我们有信心固然是好事，可是与此同时，数学家庭作业几乎变成了平时的两三倍。

上午数学课后。  
“史密斯小姐是不是疯了？”坐在我前面的约翰·斯特兰一脸震惊地转过来。他是个有着浓密棕色卷发的瘦高个子，近来有继续拔节的趋势。他手里拿着史密斯小姐刚刚发下来的五张计算题，难以置信地抖了抖：“一周之内？”  
我旁边的红头发小姑娘格蕾丝·包比利托着腮帮子点点头：“是的，而且不要忘记，今天已经星期三了。”  
斯特兰皱着一张脸看了看那几张写满题目的纸，摇摇头：“真想把它们都吃下去——”  
我正望着窗外少有的晴朗天空发呆，听到他这句话，脑海里突然蹦出亚伯和我那天下午的经历，噗地一声笑了出来。  
他们俩齐刷刷地看向我。  
“约翰，你不会喜欢它的味道的。 ”我表情庄重地拍了拍他的肩膀，“再说纸也不管饱。”

星期三下午的课总是由一位老先生来上。他看起来年纪相当大了，满脸皱纹，穿着老式的深灰色西服，行动迟缓，上课铃响起，就慢吞吞地戴起他的眼镜，从镜片上方用浑浊的眼睛扫一眼教室，额头上全是又深又密的抬头纹。他说话不紧不慢，声音低而悠远，咬字格外清晰，讲一口用词优雅字正腔圆、仿佛脱胎于中世纪贵族的英语。我一向有点喜欢他，所以即使这门课真的没什么意思，即使今天的天气这么好，我都不打算逃课爬到顶楼晒太阳。

可是要上课的时候，门口出现的是一位和爸爸差不多大的先生。

“……很遗憾地告诉大家，卢德伦先生最近身体有些不舒服，所以从这周开始……”  
我还没等那句话说完，就趁着他转身在黑板上写姓氏的时候飞快地溜出了教室。

阳光的温度暖融融地攀上身体，闭着的眼睛看见的全是太阳照射下橘红色的一整片。  
我舒服地摊开四肢，能感觉到下面硬邦邦的水泥硌着肩胛骨，于是又把手脚摊得更开一点。眯着眼睛睁开一条缝，辽阔深远的蓝色就渗到眼里，夹着几缕强烈的阳光。  
我坐起来，一只手遮在双眼之上，抬头去看那大片的铺陈开的天空和上面几丝薄薄的白云。  
这是我最近经常光顾的低年级教学楼。  
这里的屋顶比学校里的其他楼都要高一些，视野绝佳，甚至可以看到学校前面街拐角的那栋房子的楼顶。那里种着很多绿油油的植物，看不清是什么，不过长得格外茂盛。我经常能看见猫咪流连在那片草丛周围。谁知道呢，也许它们在草丛的中间建了一个秘密基地也说不定。

继续闭上眼睛享受太阳热烘烘的光芒。

下一瞬间，身体里突然涌起一股非常奇怪的感觉。似乎有某处空间里的什么东西在流动和扭曲，翻滚起无形的涟漪轻轻波动，触碰着我的皮肤——这太怪异了。  
粗重的喘息声突兀地响起。  
我马上把那种奇怪的感觉抛到脑后，刷地睁眼，心头大惊。竖起耳朵仔仔细细地又听了几秒钟，那突如其来的喘息还是在不远处一下接一下地起伏着，不由得暗叫不妙。  
哪位老师如此神通广大，竟然能在这里逮到我？！天哪我现在应该闭上眼睛装死还是应该马上麻溜爬起来躲着？！可是既然都找到这里来了躲着大概也没什么用吧？！上帝啊！

于是我一边抑制住内心的波涛汹涌，一边强装淡定地慢慢坐起身来，脑子里飞快盘算着怎么编造一个合适的理由来为自己逃课爬楼顶的行为开脱。

然后我傻眼了。

回过神来的那一刻，除了如释重负的轻松感，更多的全是如滔滔江水般的敬仰和赞叹。

“哇，酷……”我呆呆地看着面前那个纤细瘦小的身影，轻声惊叹。  
那个孩子高高地坐在烟囱上，侧面对着我，维持着一个古怪的姿势，双腿不自然地绷直，好像随时要跳下来。他满头乱蓬蓬的乌黑头发，有一绺在后脑勺上不听话地翘了起来，非常打眼。

“啊，呆毛……”我一边观察一边喃喃道。

然后那绺头发的主人很快调整了坐姿，开始左顾右盼。离得有点远看不太清楚，不过他脸上似乎有种混杂着惊慌和无措的茫然表情，几缕头发贴在汗湿的额头和鬓边，看起来刚刚剧烈运动过。

嗯，虽然不明白为什么他是那么个表情，但我完全理解那些汗水。爬这个楼顶是件体力活。毕竟我自己通常也都是脏兮兮汗黏黏地来到楼顶的。而他能在我毫不知情的情况下完好无损地爬到这个地方，这说明此人要么身手十分了得，爬楼本领高强，要么才智过人，发现了我找到的那条密道。要么——两者兼而有之。  
而且他可是爬到了这栋楼的烟囱上啊！那里可以算是全校的制高点啊！那是我一直以来想尽办法都无法攀上去的地方啊！  
在这个我自以为爬屋顶所向披靡无人可敌的学校里，终于发现了一位同好，而且是如此优秀且有胆识的同好，这是多么令人欣慰和激动的事！  
我怀着激动的心情继续看着黑头发在烟囱上东张西望，似乎是在找什么东西。  
他仿佛察觉到了我热切的目光，很快转过头来查看这边的情况，手撑在烟囱的边缘上，动作非常小心和缓慢。接着他看到了我。

黑头发小男孩看起来被我吓得不轻。他惊恐地向旁边歪了歪身子，甚至放开了搭在烟囱上的手。“喂喂喂——”我赶快伸手站起来想过去设法接住他，好在他平衡感非常不错，很快就通过像风车一样疯狂挥动双臂回到了原来的位置。  
我松了口气。在必须小心走动的屋顶，以现在这个距离和位置，刚才大概根本不可能拉住他。  
他可是坐在烟囱上啊！

“你好！请问，嗯，你能不能帮我从，嗯，这里下来？”他一边拼命咽口水一边在眼镜后眨巴着眼睛迟疑地冲我开口，乱糟糟的黑发被风微微吹动，“嗯，我想如果你有办法爬到屋顶，是不是，呃，也知道怎么从烟囱上爬下来？”  
他看起来真是紧张极了。  
“我觉得我们能想到办法，别着急。”我朝这位同好笃定地点了点头，他又眨了眨眼睛，“虽然没有爬过烟囱，但是跟爬屋顶应该差不多吧。你说呢？”  
他看起来有点困惑，不过还是说：“我想……是的……”  
“你记得是怎么爬上去的吧？再用同样的方法爬下来怎么样？”  
奇怪的是，他显得更加困惑了，这次还有点局促不安：“事实上……嗯，我也不知道，我只是……”  
我好奇地看着他。不知道怎么爬上来的？简直是奇才啊！不知不觉间就完成了这项壮举！  
“我只是……”他仔细地看了看我的表情，继续小声说，“我只是跳到了一个垃圾桶后面……”

他的话真的太奇怪了，我知道。  
一个人不可能不记得自己刚刚是怎么到达现在的地方的，也不可能要跳到垃圾桶后面却莫名其妙地出现在了屋顶上。  
我知道。  
可是我有一种特别的感觉，面前的黑头发男孩没有说谎。  
而且我没来由地非常乐意相信他。

于是我几乎是不假思索地马上接下了他声音越来越小的话：“然后你从垃圾桶后面跳到了这里。太酷了。”  
他几乎是难以置信地瞪起了眼睛：“你说什——”  
“哦，真的，我说这很酷，没错。”我冲这个受到惊吓的可怜孩子安抚地笑了笑，“那你肯定不能像来的时候那样再跳一次——你很可能会摔断脖子的。让我们想想怎么把你弄下来——”  
“哦，好的，谢谢你……”他再次眨了眨眼，然后有些不知所措地又把手撑在了烟囱沿上，好像不知道该说些什么。  
“或许你可以躺下来晒晒太阳，如果你愿意的话。哦，我是说从烟囱上下来以后。“我一边慢慢地沿着倾斜的屋顶挪向烟囱的一边向他提议，“毕竟是难得的晴天。或者你可以趁这个机会好好看看学校？你可是坐在全校最高的地方呢。”  
“啊，是吗？”他有些诧异地抬头看了看四周，眼睛一下子亮起来，“哦！”  
“我敢说你很少有机会看这么远。”我一边小心放下脚靠近一边说，“有一栋房子楼上有很多猫咪，它们大概在那里建了一个秘密基地。”

靠得越来越近，已经可以看清楚他的眼睛。

破破烂烂的、有点脏兮兮的镜片后面，那双望着远处的眼睛是纯净清澈的深绿色，好像毫无杂质的祖母绿宝石，在太阳下熠熠发光。

他虽然很瘦但还是带点婴儿肥的脸上，紧张无措的神色已经消失了，整张脸都有些兴奋得发光：“我从来没从这里看过学校……真不一样……”  
“很漂亮。”我赞同道，“你会引体向上吗？”  
“我什么？”他赶快收回目光吃惊地重复了一句，“引体向上？不会。”  
“那么实施B方案，这样，”我贴着烟囱蹲下，指了指自己的后背，“踩着这里下来。”  
“什么？！”他的声音听起来更诧异了，“哦，不不不，我自己跳下来就可以了——”  
我仍旧蹲着，仰头去看他，正对着有些眩目的太阳眯了眯眼，“烟囱太高了，你跳下来之后很可能会在屋顶上滚啊滚，然后滚下去的。”  
“不不，不用，我想我可以准确地落在屋顶上，放心好了。”他说着就把腿朝下伸直打算演示给我看。“噢噢噢停！”我急得站起来舞着双手，他依言停下了动作，绿色的眼睛小心翼翼地看向我。  
我松了口气：“幸好……不，千万不要试着跳下来。嗯——你觉得从烟囱里爬下去怎么样？”  
他犹豫了一下：“可是已经快到晚餐时间了吧。”然后脸色马上变得不太妙，“那么——”  
我担忧地看了一眼他坐在烟囱上的屁股：“噢——我们必须赶快。”  
他不自在地动了动身子，把脚后跟老老实实地抵在烟囱外壁上，没有说话。

这时候我的紧张情绪达到了发作阈值。一旦开始紧张或者尴尬，我就会控制不住地不停说废话。现在我们都想不出办法，一个坐在烟囱上，一个站在斜屋顶上，一不留神就可能把自己摔死。情况紧急（想想那孩子前途未卜的屁股），为了缓解这种压抑的气氛，我开始找话说：“对了，你叫什么名字？我叫伊莱恩·奥尔沃特，你大概没有听说过我，当然我肯定没有听说过你，噢，我认识的同学简直太少了。因为你也看见了我没事就喜欢跑到这种地方来晒太阳。你看你看，那边的那栋绿屋顶房子二楼外墙夏天会开出一种大花，像火焰一样红彤彤的，那幢底楼有个漂亮大铁门的白色房子，对，就是那幢墙上爬满了绿叶子的白房子，四月的时候紫色的小花跟瀑布似的从上面一直垂下来——啊，没有太阳的时候我就在屋顶发呆，你知道的，屋顶一般都找得到躲雨的地方，可是爬屋顶的时候带着伞很不方便所以只能淋着雨爬回去。不过老师倒是从来没有发现过我缺课是在爬屋顶嘿嘿嘿，这可能要归功于我隐藏躲避的技巧比较高超哈哈哈哈哈——”然后收住笑沮丧地低下头，“噢不，说了这么多我还是想不出办法。”  
“没关系没关系，”他看起来非但没有被我的一大串话绕晕或者弄烦，反而还听得非常认真，并且清楚地记得开头的问题，“你好奥尔沃特，我叫哈利。哈利·波特。”  
“嘿，哈利。请叫我伊莱恩吧。”我猛地一拍脑袋，然后冲他张开双臂，“对了！转过来，哈利！转过身，慢慢贴着烟囱滑下来，我接住你。”

他呆住了一会儿。

接着这孩子绽开一个腼腆的微笑，绿眼睛闪闪发光，看着有点像亚伯解出数学题后的样子（那种开心又羞涩的小表情），非常可爱，“哦，好——谢谢你——”他有点笨拙地向旁边挪了挪，手撑着烟囱抬高双腿把脚放在烟囱顶上，慢慢站了起来。

“风景怎么样，哈利？”我满怀期待地问他。  
“令人惊叹。”他在阳光下舒服地眯起眼睛，而我高高地仰着头看他被风吹得更乱的头发，映着太阳，也还是漆黑如墨。  
哈利太瘦了，衣服又大得不合身，风几乎都可以勾得出他的骨架子。鞋子和裤脚是离我视线最近的地方，上面沾满新鲜的泥灰，右脚的鞋子前面有道看起来裂开了很久的口子。裤子因为太长，即使叠了几层，边缘也还是被踩得破破烂烂，线头长长地露在外面。

心里涌起一股轻微的古怪感觉。就像是饭吃得太急，咽下去什么东西，堵在食道里。

不管是因为贫穷，还是因为没有得到很好的照顾，无论是哪种可能，都让我觉得有点难过。  
不过我马上强迫自己把那块东西吞下去了。  
毕竟他现在看起来很不错——开开心心，活蹦乱跳。我觉得自己绝对不应该表现出为他遗憾的情绪，哪怕知道那种难过里并没有丝毫同情，这也会……像是一种……朋友间不应该存在的东西……  
我没能继续想下去，因为接下来的动作我们俩都必须万分小心。哈利背朝着我，在烟囱顶上蹲下来。

没错。也就是说，屁股正对着我。

然后他谨慎地把左腿向下探去，同时双手撑着身体，屈着右腿，像一只造型奇怪的青蛙那样蹲着。  
我目不转睛地凝视着他的每个动作，叉开双腿把自己在房顶上扎稳，两手向前托起，随时预备着接住他。  
他的左腿已经伸到不能再伸得更长了，于是两手扒着烟囱顶，准备小心地把另一条腿放下来。

“上帝啊！！！嘿！！！看那两个孩子在干那里什么！！”

突如其来的吼声把我们两个都吓了一跳。

这导致了灾难性的后果。  
哈利惊慌之下松了手，几乎是仰面朝天地摔下烟囱，我被砸到后条件反射地想蜷成一团，于是紧紧地抱住怀里的物体，结果被他瘦骨嶙峋的后背硌得生疼，两个人乱七八糟地在倾斜的屋顶上滚了几圈，幸好最终在摩擦力之下堪堪停在了房顶边缘。

“快起来！”我几乎是咬牙切齿地从一团混乱中爬了起来，头脑因为天旋地转还有些发懵，“我们必须马上下去！”  
“怎么下去？！”哈利右边的眼镜腿看起来又断了一回，只是在透明胶的连接下没有和其他部分分开，滑稽地挂在脸上摇摇晃晃。不过他看起来还算镇定，绿眼睛闪着光询问地望向我。  
“这边！”我把他从地上拽起来，拉到那个隐秘的楼梯口，双手用力，把锈迹斑斑的铁条盖子向旁边挪开，在地上刮出兹啦兹啦的刺耳声音。  
沉甸甸。  
他没说什么，也上前两手抓住盖子的一角开始拉。

“就在屋顶上！我看见了！！他们一定是逃课——”刚才的那个粗声音还在大声说着什么，楼下越来越嘈杂，我在其中仿佛听见了校长的尖细嗓子，脑海里马上浮现出她口红抹得很足的嘴唇，不由得加大了力气。  
盖子很快不情不愿地给我们挪出了足够一个人通过的空间。我正准备一头扎进去，被猛地抓住了胳膊，力道却很轻，“我先下去。”他看着我，眼神坚定，“伊莱恩，跟在我后面。”  
“可是哈利——”这密道我比你熟啊孩子！   
“好了，就这么说定了。”他很快地笑了一下，闪身钻进了昏暗的通道里。

站在校长办公室里的时候，我小心地转过脸去看哈利。  
他低着头安安静静地站在旁边，阳光透过窗玻璃照在他脑后乱蓬蓬的黑发上，镀上了一层薄薄的金色。侧脸掩在阴影和有点长的头发里，看不清表情，只能看清线条柔和的下颌。  
“哈利——？”我轻轻地唤了一声。  
“嗯？”他马上抬起头看我，绿眼睛清澈透亮。  
“你还好吗？”从女校长气急败坏地把从屋顶下来的我们俩揪到这里，并声明她要写信告诉家长我们的“过分行径”之后，他就一直没怎么说话。  
“哦，没事。我只是……在想事情……”他又低下头去，神情有些严肃。  
他看起来不太高兴。  
也许他的爸爸妈妈非常严厉？  
“嘿，哈利——”  
走廊里传来平底鞋啪哒啪哒的声音，然后门嘎吱一声开了。我闭上嘴，迅速把手背到身后站直身子。

“你们，伊莱恩·奥尔沃特小姐，哈利·波特先生，”她的尖嗓子在我头顶响起，“你们严重违反了校规！”  
“皮娜斯夫人，对不起，事实上，是我让哈利去爬屋顶的。我想和他开个玩笑，所以告诉他我把他的数学作业本藏在了屋顶上。这只是一个玩笑，夫人！”我飞快且流畅地把刚刚组织好的故事说给她听，时不时抬头怯生生地看一两眼她的脸，竭力表现得很愧疚。  
她今天依然涂着厚厚的珍珠粉色口红，玳瑁眼镜框后的灰眼镜怀疑地凝视着我。  
“不是的，皮娜斯夫人——”哈利在旁边开口，我低着头偷偷瞪了他一眼，所幸校长打断了他的话。  
“那么奥尔沃特小姐，你把波特先生的作业本放在哪里了？”  
“哦，我其实没有把他的作业本藏起来——这只是个玩笑——”  
“这并不好笑！你们俩会摔断脖子的！”她的眼镜片反射着阳光，显得十分激动，“无聊、愚蠢的玩笑！奥尔沃特小姐！我会给你父亲写信的。简直是胡闹！至于你，波特先生，”她转向哈利，“恐怕我不得不再给你的姨妈和姨父写一封信，提醒他们注意提高你的安全意识——”

从办公室里走出来的时候，我们俩不约而同地松了一口气，又一起叹了口气，然后因为这种默契有些惊讶地望着对方，笑了起来。  
“我爸爸可能会一气之下不让我吃晚饭……”  
“我可能得在我的碗柜，我是说，房间里，再待上一段时间了。”

碗柜？我没有开口问问题，只是和他一起慢慢地在夕阳里走下楼梯。  
快要落山的太阳，色泽金灿灿的，好像在地板上流淌，沿着台阶，像花生油一样，缓缓地随着我们的脚步滑下了楼梯。  
“嗯，那么，再见，伊莱恩。”他站在最底下的一级台阶上冲我点点头。  
“再见，哈利。”  
接着我喊住了他。  
“哈利！”  
黑发的男孩回过头。我可以看到他后脑勺支楞起的那撮头发的末梢。  
“哈利，有人告诉过你吗？你的眼睛漂亮极了。”  
那双翡翠般的眼睛眨了眨，然后一下子盛满了笑意。  
“好像没有。谢谢你。”

我坐在楼梯口，看着夕阳的余晖温柔地、一点一点地，把那个瘦削的身影包裹进灿烂的金色中去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【系统提示】玩家 |Harry Potter| 发出好友申请，是否接受？


	3. 来我家吃晚饭吗？-First Dinner at Olwardts'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从来没有朋友的哈利·波特人生中第一次交上了朋友，而且这位朋友现在邀请他去家里吃晚餐——最近他运气似乎好过了头，几乎让人不敢相信是真的。

从屋顶上逃下来的当天晚上，爸爸在他的木工房里听完我小心翼翼、吞吞吐吐的陈述后，脸上露出一种似笑非笑的奇妙表情，保持着刨花的姿势，又推了一两下磨子。  
“没关系，没关系，伊莱恩。只要你向我保证，以后一定会注意安全。”  
怎么好像他并不是很惊讶的样子？  
我歪着脑袋看他继续刨木头：“也许明天你就会收到去皮娜斯夫人办公室喝茶的邀请——”  
他仍然保持那种微妙的笑容：“哦，好的，我保证明天我不会太大惊小怪。”  
“等等……”我看着卷成漂亮螺旋状的木花一朵朵轻盈地落在地板上，斟酌着开口，“爸爸，你是不是——”  
他终于绷不住了，嘴角一下子快咧到耳根。

瞧，我就知道。

“伊莱恩，你知道你的裤子膝盖和上衣肘部磨得有多厉害吗？还有每天都脏不拉几的头发，每天都全是灰尘的衣服，只有外套有时候干干净净。脸上没有伤口，关节没有淤青，不是天天摔倒也不是天天和同学干架……那你还能干什么去呢，伊莱恩？”  
开始的几秒钟我非常气愤。全家人的智商难道都比我高吗？！开什么玩笑之前我还以为自己瞒住了所有人！  
接着我马上放松下来。既然过了这么长时间都没有追究，那么看来这次也没什么大问题，不用担心今晚吃不到饭了，噢我酥酥脆脆的洋葱圈——  
“可是爸爸你就不担心我摔下来吗？”没有提醒、没有警示，就这么放任我近一年来如火如荼地开展屋顶攀爬挑战项目，我爸爸得有多么心大啊！  
“哦，你不会的。”他冲我自信地扬起嘴角，“你是奥尔沃特家的人，我们家都天生擅长运动。”  
我将信将疑地点点头，想到他爬山时健步如飞的英勇表现，觉得这话可信度很高。但是脑子里马上又蹦出了另一个例子。  
“亚伯就不怎么运动啊。”  
他被我噎了一下，然后不在意地挥了挥手：“亚伯擅长脑力运动。也许他身体上的家族潜能还有待开发。”  
“那么我们家的人身体都很好吗？”我假装毫不在意地轻松问道。爸爸很少说到奥尔沃特家族的事情，少数被提及的片段往往支离破碎，很难拼凑出什么线索。

然而，这么长时间以来，我都非常迫切地想知道更多有关于那些事的细节。我一直有种隐约的感觉，似乎那些琐屑的细枝末节，和我的噩梦有所关联。  
不过谁知道呢，很有可能又是我的胡思乱想而已。

爸爸看了我一眼，一样轻巧地回答了问题：“可能吧，不过没有经过详细精准的数据统计。”然后又哗哗地推了几下那块木板，语调没有任何改变，“你说的那个孩子，叫哈利·波特？”  
“哦对！”我立刻忘记了话题被迅速带过的沮丧，“哈利他真是非常厉害！他爬到了烟囱顶上！”  
“烟囱顶？”他皱了皱眉头，“那种地方是怎么爬上去的？从厨房里？”  
“他说，他是在往垃圾桶后面跳的时候跑到上面去的……”我慢悠悠地解释着，努力思考怎么让爸爸接受这种奇怪的说法。  
真希望爸爸也相信哈利。  
但他看起来仍然没什么诧异的表情，只是耸耸肩膀：“这是有点奇怪。说不定是风半路把那孩子托上去的呢。”  
看来是相信的。我松了口气，抛出困扰了我几个小时的话题：“哈利的姨妈和姨父似乎对他不是很好。”  
“姨妈和姨父？他告诉你的？”  
“皮娜斯夫人说要给他的‘姨妈和姨父‘写信。”我也学着耸耸肩膀，“他的鞋子好像破了很久，头发，”我想到那头乱蓬蓬的黑发和翘起的呆毛，“我说过的吧，头发也该剪剪了。他还说到，呃，碗柜？”  
“碗柜？”爸爸莫名其妙地重复了一遍，“什么碗柜？”  
“哈利的卧室好像是一个碗柜……”  
似乎有什么东西在他蔚蓝色的眼眸中一闪而过。爸爸沉默了片刻，又开口：“伊莱恩，你为什么介意这些事？”  
“因为——因为哈利是我的朋友。”  
“而且因为朋友之间应该互相信任。你担心他会对你隐瞒这些事？”他的眼睛像大海一样辽远。  
“大概没有人乐意谈这种事吧……”  
“那么，伊莱恩，你会为了这些事放弃和哈利做朋友吗？”  
我一下子抬起头：“当然不！那些有什么要紧的——”  
猝不及防撞进爸爸满眼的笑意里。

“伊莱恩，你自己就已经有答案了啊。”

为什么介意那些事呢？很久以后，我问自己。  
那时也许是觉得，他那么好的人，本来值得拥有更好的一切吧。

不，我绝对不会介意他可能的隐瞒。大概每个人都有不愿与别人分享的故事吧，像我绝口不提的那个梦，像爸爸鲜少涉及的家族往事，像哈利欲言又止的那些话。我们最好能有适度的好奇心。  
夜幕缓缓垂落下来，我一边从卧室里蹦跶着走出来，一边深深地吸了吸鼻子，寻找那股隐约的番茄香味的来源。好像在炖汤。如果哈利不想提，那又有什么关系？我们还是可以一起玩耍嘛。  
朋友大概都是那样的吧，就拿我认识的少数几个小伙伴来说好了，卷头发的约翰喜欢篮球和打瞌睡，红头发的格蕾丝喜欢历史课和蝴蝶结，络腮胡门卫比尔大叔喜欢烟草和山羊奶酪，而我喜欢爬屋顶和逃课，可是我们依旧相处得非常愉快。  
每个人也许都有一大堆的缺点。比如我自己——有很多的废话，经常不按常规出牌，喜欢拉着弟弟调皮捣乱——但是朋友不就是那样的吗，即使彼此那么不同，也还是能够一起做一些傻乎乎的事情。况且——  
况且——哈利，他完全没有什么缺点啊。  
我坐到餐桌前，冲爸爸咧开嘴笑起来。  
“伊莱恩……你这样笑起来真像，嗯，小河狸？”爸爸看着我叹了口气，嘴角是翘着的，“让我想起一个老朋友。”  
“爸爸，说说你和那个老朋友的故事吧？”亚伯从他的汤碗里抬起头来，大海颜色的蓝眼睛在暖融融的热气里闪着柔和的光  
“啊，那是一个有点长的故事。我们是在，让我想想，上中学之前认识的。我叫他比弗，发音和河狸有点像……”

厨房里暖黄色的灯光静静照着，炉子上还炖着的汤蒸腾起浓郁的白气，晕染成了层层叠叠团团圈圈的软软橙黄色。锅子咕嘟咕嘟地闷声轻响，爸爸的声音伴着我和亚伯时不时的大笑和蒸汽一起回旋在房间里，迪斯科吧嗒吧嗒舔着它盆里的狗饼干，时不时停下来抬头看一会儿我们，又低头继续吧嗒吧嗒地舔。

一切都非常暖和。非常让人想……想睡觉……  
稍微有点意识的时候，周身都是被埋在被子里的温暖感觉。一定又是爸爸把亚伯和我抱回卧室的。但愿我后来没有把脸扎到汤碗里。  
旁边隐约传来亚伯的梦呓，好像是“晚安”什么的。  
眼皮都没睁开，我就又放心地一头栽在了昏昏沉沉的安睡里。

第二天，皮娜斯夫人的信笺如约而至。

“……也许有必要与您就奥尔沃特小姐的日常安全教育问题进行恳切的交流……”亚伯从厚厚的纹花信纸上抬起眼睛，伸出另一只手，把锲而不舍去叼信纸的迪斯科推远，“爸爸，你要去吗？”  
“我看不出来有什么不去的理由。”爸爸在亚伯的浅茶色脑袋上胡乱抓了一把，“下个星期四下午？”他曲起食指敲了敲信纸上的一行字，“正好有时间。结束之后我们三个可以一起去吃晚饭。你们学校有什么好玩的地方吗？”  
“屋顶。”“化学教室。”我和亚伯同时开口。  
爸爸闷声笑了起来。

有了哈利这个小伙伴，在学校的日子一下子变得……嗯，有趣了很多。  
我是说，有时候，甚至有趣得过了头。

星期四下午，结束了一节屋顶攀爬课的我神清气爽地走在楼道里。  
不知道为什么，从上个星期的楼顶事件开始，整整一个星期都没见到哈利。也许是我们俩的教室距离太远，又或许是像他说的那样，在“卧室”里耽搁了一段时间。  
噢不，每次想到他的“碗柜”，心里就又会涌起那种类似食道堵塞的奇怪感觉。真希望——  
“快让开！！！”身后传来一声怒喝，伴着频率很高的纷杂脚步声，以及更远的地方传来的吵吵嚷嚷。  
我回头一看。  
哈利？！

这个黑头发的小个子正拿出百米赛跑的架势，像条疯狗一样啪哒啪哒甩开步子狂奔，不时回头往身后瞥一眼，草丛似的头发显得更乱了，那副眼镜也不知所踪，宽大的衣服因为速度太快紧紧贴在身上，衣角在风里呼啦啦地响。

“上帝啊……”我看着他跑得离自己越来越近，一时都忘记了挪开步子。  
等等，他额头上那道弯弯曲曲的纹路，是不是伤疤？  
下一秒，咚地一声，两个人结结实实撞到了一起。  
“嗷！”哈利牌炮弹终于停了下来，被撞翻在地，又手忙脚乱地爬起来，马上跑向我伸出手想把我从地上拉起来，然后愣了一下。  
“伊莱恩！”  
“嘶……”这孩子别看个头不大，冲击力还真是惊人，“没事没事。”我左手撑地自己从地板上起身，又用左手拍了拍尘土，“你还好吗？”  
“哦，我没关系。”绿眼睛小男孩看起来非常抱歉，皱着眉头手足无措地站在那里，“对不起！你，你真的没事吗？”  
“当然啦。哈利你不继续跑吗？”我指向他身后。教学楼另一侧的楼梯口传来越来越清晰的吵闹声，“好像有些人在追你？”  
少了眼镜的遮掩，那双翠绿的眼睛显得格外清澈。他迅速回头看了一眼楼梯，反而站定了步子，神色坚定地朝我伸手：“伊莱恩，你的右手。”

被我背在身后的那只手，肘部有一片新鲜渗血的擦伤。  
“说真的，我觉得你最好还是先躲起来。”我没有理他，一把抓过伸向我的细瘦胳膊，拉着他往楼上跑去。  
皮娜斯夫人的办公室在这栋楼的四层，不出意外的话，这会儿她应该还在和爸爸探讨，嗯，我的安全教育问题。

“伊莱恩，先去医护室——”哈利一边跟着我跑上一级级台阶，一边喘着粗气试图提出建议。  
“嘘——”我放慢脚步，倚在楼梯扶手上，抬头看了看走廊边上那扇挂着烫金牌子的枣红色木门，“他们不敢追到这里吧？”  
“如果皮娜斯夫人在里面，大概是的。”  
“很好，那么我们再等一会儿就行。”我松了口气，放开他的手腕，看着紧闭的枣红木门笑了笑，“现在她一定在办公室里。”  
“你怎么知道？”哈利睁大眼睛，望望那扇门又望望我。  
“你的，嗯，姨妈姨父，没有收到来学校喝茶的邀请吗？”这下轮到我睁大了眼睛。  
他挠了挠后脑勺：“的确有一封信，可是我想那里面没有提到喝茶……”  
“有点奇怪。”我想到那张厚实的优质信纸，挑了挑眉毛，“我以为——”  
“伊莱恩，你的手真的没事吗？”他蹙着眉头又问了一遍，“对不起……”  
没想到他还想着这码子事。  
“哦，没事的。”我轻松地用左手拍了拍他的肩膀，“小伤。不是你的错，都怪我当时没有闪开。”看他还想说什么的样子，赶快又搬出另一个话题，“哈利，你额头上，是不是有一道伤疤？”  
“你是说这个？”他很配合地撩起额前的一绺黑发，露出那道闪电形的浅浅疤痕。  
“哇，酷！”我非常热切地凑上前去细细打量了两眼，浅红色的伤疤痕迹很淡，在他前额平整规矩地蜿蜒至眉心偏左，大部分时候被头发盖住，除非仔细瞧，还真不太容易发现。  
他一动不动地一直等到我缩回脑袋。  
“你记得它是怎么来的吗？”  
“不记得……”哈利摇摇头，“不过我猜大概是车祸的时候留下的。”  
“……车祸？”猛然涌起一股想用力拍自己脑袋的冲动。与伤疤有关的会是什么令人开心的故事吗？我为什么要没脑子地提这种问题啊！  
“在我小时候，大概是一两岁吧，”他盯着自己的鞋尖慢慢吐出句子，“我的爸爸妈妈……出了一场车祸，只有我活下来了……”  
“……我很抱歉……”我看着他低下的头顶竖起的乱发，心情突然变得特别沉重。  
又是这种感觉，不知道如何回答，嗓子里像堵住了东西——  
“没关系，”他继续凝视着鞋尖，“其实我对他们没什么印象了。后来我就一直住在佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父家里。她是我妈妈的姐姐。”  
“……”我想到他总是宽大不合身的衣服，他裤脚的线头，他咧着口子的运动鞋，他破破烂烂的缠满透明胶的眼镜，心情变得更糟糕了。  
等等，眼镜！  
“哈利，你的眼镜呢？”  
他好像也忘了这回事，有些慌乱地在口袋里摸索起来：“难怪我一直觉得看东西模模糊糊的——可能是刚才跑得太急弄丢了——”

“伊莱恩？”

一抬头，熟悉的身影背光立在高我们四五个台阶的楼梯口，像被光线勾得轮廓清晰的剪纸，长风衣，阔檐圆顶礼帽，蓬乱卷发，歪头看着我们。  
“啊，乱蓬蓬的黑头发，绿眼睛，咦？没有眼镜。”那人声音低沉地认真清点了一遍，“你是哈利吧？”  
为什么你要把我的描述重复一遍呢？为什么不在心里默默地想呢？我一边腹诽一边朝哈利耸耸肩，不打算开口。  
“哦，我，先生，是的，您好。我叫哈利·波特。”他眨着眼睛有点磕巴地冲台阶上的人点了点头。  
“你好，哈利。我叫阿尔伯特·奥尔沃特。”那人也冲他眨了眨眼，步履欢快地迈着长腿走下楼梯，“早就听伊莱恩说起过你啦。”

“那么我们走吧？”爸爸两手插在风衣的口袋里，胳膊肘轻快地摇了摇，“现在是晚餐时间。”  
“可是，奥尔沃特先生，伊莱恩的手臂受伤了……”  
你怎么还想着这个啊？  
我惊奇地转过头去看他，哈利却表情严肃，朝爸爸指着我的右手臂。  
“叫我阿尔伯特就好。哪里伤到了？”爸爸蹲下身来，抬起我的肘关节，微微皱起眉头，“我告诉过你要小心的，伊莱恩。”  
“对不起，爸爸。”我吐了吐舌头，不是很把那片伤口放在心上，“看来你和皮娜斯夫人进行了一次愉快的对话？”  
“算是吧。校长对于你和亚伯的安全问题非常关心。”他一只手仍旧抬着我的胳膊肘，另一只手灵巧地从风衣内袋里抽出一张手帕，“显而易见，她的担心并不是多余的。”手帕在手指间被迅速打成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“我们回去再清理伤口。”  
在哈利赞叹的眼神中，爸爸站起来，一手按在他肩上，一手放在我肩上：“好啦孩子们，我们去找亚伯吧。”

学校离我们家不是很远，四个人慢悠悠走了大约二十分钟，就已经能够听见门里迪斯科兴奋的吠叫了。  
“看来我们的游吟诗人今天打算在家里创作了。”爸爸把钥匙推进锁孔，冲我们笑笑，“真难得，你们还记得迪斯科上一次在家等我们是什么时候吗？我觉得自己说不上来。”  
“迪斯科？”哈利询问的目光转向我，然而很快就被迎面扑来的黑白物体分散了注意力。迪斯科几乎是直直地撞进了他怀里，然后开始在他周身大大方方地嗅个不停，把哈利弄得惊慌失措。  
“哦，不要害怕，哈利，没关系，看起来迪斯科非常喜欢你。”爸爸笑得更开心了，在玄关三两下交替踩着两只脚脱下鞋子，“他在记住你的味道呢。”  
“爸爸，这是新鞋，你再这样脱又会坏掉的。”亚伯在他身后鼓起腮帮子，让人很想戳一戳他的脸颊。  
“知道了，小子。”爸爸伸手在细滑柔软的小脑袋上揉了一把，“进来吧。”

“你在这里吃晚饭没关系吗？”我问哈利。他正规规矩矩地坐在起居室的布沙发上，背挺得笔直，双手平放在膝盖上，脚尖并拢朝前，活像等着受表彰的优秀学生。“哈利，你这样坐着不累吗？”  
“啊，我以为……”他迟疑着把身子调整成了正常坐姿，手脚放松地倚在沙发上，“我以为在别人家做客要庄重一点……”  
我忍不住笑了。  
“哈利，只要你觉得舒服，怎么坐都行。”  
啪哒啪哒的脚丫子落地声在我们身边停下：“爸爸让我问问你们想吃什么。”亚伯微红着脸面向我，两只手扭在一起背到身后。  
“洋葱汤！胡萝卜蛋糕！”我高兴地举起左手臂喊道。要知道，平时那位大厨很少过问我们的意见，菜式基本完全取决于还剩下什么食材，烹饪相当随心所欲。所以点菜的机会绝对不能错过，这样可以大大减少他端出黑暗料理的几率。  
“你呢，哈利？”我转过头看他。  
“我？”他赶快摆了摆手，“啊，什么都可以的！谢谢你，亚伯。”  
亚伯涨红着一张小脸点点头，又啪哒啪哒快步去厨房汇报情况。  
我看着浅茶色脑袋钻进厨房，朝哈利笑着点头：“亚伯应该很喜欢你。”  
“我？”他有点惊慌地指了指自己，一抹红晕迅速在颊上晕开，似乎不知道说什么好，“啊……”  
“那么你在这里吃晚饭真的没关系吧？”我又想起他所说的姨妈和姨父，担心他们会因为哈利太迟回家而非常严厉。  
“哦，应该没关系。”他不在意地偏了偏头，“他们大概不会注意到。”  
我心里沉了沉，立刻开始搜寻其他话题：“哈利，你吃过狗饼干吗？”  
哈利愣住了片刻，然后缓缓摇头：“……我想，大概没有……”  
“那你想试试看吗？”我凑近他热切地提议，“迪斯科的狗饼干——”  
这时候我觉得有什么东西在扯着我的裤腿，一低头，迪斯科那光亮的黑白相间的毛发不知道什么时候已经蜷在了脚边。  
“我觉得他听见了。”哈利咧着嘴乐呵呵地俯过身来，“我可以摸摸你吗？”  
迪斯科立刻从我脚边站起扑向哈利，白尖狗尾巴开心地摇动着，在他小心翼翼的抚摸下顺从地眯着眼睛。  
“拜托，迪斯科，只有那一次而已——”我一歪身子倒在沙发上，又好气又好笑地蹬腿叫起来。  
“哈利，伊莱恩，开饭啦！”爸爸从蒸汽弥漫的厨房里探出半个身子，系着围裙，“还有迪斯科！”

这顿晚饭，从目前看到的菜品来说，真能算得上是可圈可点，可歌可泣。爸爸拿出了他的看家本事，给我们煮了满满一大锅法式洋葱汤，鲜香扑鼻，胡萝卜小蛋糕摆出了好几盘，气味格外甜美，还有平时难得一见成功的土豆炖牛肉，汁稠味厚，软糯欲化，端上桌的时候还在缓慢地咕嘟着冒泡泡，噗地一声炸开浓郁而迷人的味道来，肉香和土豆稳重的香气裹挟着爬进鼻腔，简直要勾出我的口水。

“哇……”亚伯吧眨着眼睛看爸爸从厨房里搬出大汤盆和锅子，表情万分神往，接着又在下一刻恢复了冷静。  
爸爸陆续又端出了一大碗灰扑扑的鹰嘴豆烩肉，一盘焦黑到几乎看不出原来色泽的，呃，烤鸡翅？  
“随便吃一些。”他热情地给哈利递过去一把长柄勺，“孩子们，吃！”说着弯腰到桌子底下为迪斯科的狗盆盛汤。  
我安慰地看了一眼亚伯，毕竟桌子上大半的菜肴可以入口，已经是一大幸事，我们不能要求太高。然后看了一眼哈利。

他的面孔简直在蒸腾的雾气里闪闪发光。

什么情况？  
我真的有点被吓着了，赶快推了推他的手臂：“哈利！”  
“啊？”他从一脸沉醉的状态中回过神来看我，祖母绿的眼睛仍然放着光，“怎么了？”  
“注意那两道菜。就算不说你也应该会注意的吧，”我指着鹰嘴豆和鸡翅，“卖相这么难看——”  
“你说得对。”他兴奋地探过身，大概根本没听见我的话，把鹰嘴豆、胡萝卜小蛋糕、鸡翅每样拨了一点到盘子里，又顺手接过爸爸盛的一大碗洋葱汤，“谢谢您。”  
“不，哈利——”我眼睁睁地看着他张开嘴，麻利地挖了一勺鹰嘴豆吞下去，又面不改色地挖了第二勺。  
“天哪……他才是真的没有味觉……”哈利没有听见我震惊的喃喃，拿起勺子猛地灌了一大口洋葱汤，立刻闭起了眼睛，满脸的回味无穷。  
爸爸显然非常高兴，不断地给我们三个分别添了很多黑漆漆的鸡翅膀，没有发现我和亚伯都在偷偷地把鸡翅都往桌子下迪斯科的盆里堆。

不，这并不是在欺负迪斯科。相信我们，迪斯科绝对不会吃那种东西的。


	4. 跑酷行动 -Wanna play chasing game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狂奔的某个当口，好像再下一步就要透不过气，但我绝对不会忘记，要抓紧你的手，哪怕身后追兵来势汹汹。

很快我就知道哈利为什么会干出往垃圾箱后面跳、在走廊上狂奔这些奇葩事情了。  
都是拜那个跑起来吭哧吭哧、走路带喘的金毛胖小子所赐。他和他那一帮稀奇古怪的追随者，好像对于追着哈利打这件事乐此不疲。

“所以，所以说，”我气喘吁吁地扶着膝盖，猛地把头转向他，脚下一个不稳差点摔倒，赶快扶住墙壁，“学校里最近兴起的追逐跑，就是，就是这个吗？”  
“什么，什么追逐跑？”他大口大口地喘着气，两手扒在墙壁上，小心地探出头去看转角的情况，看起来经验相当丰富。  
“就是，”我累得话都说不上来，抬手胡乱地指了指自己和他以及墙的那边，“这样。”  
他缩回脑袋，背靠着墙舒了口气：“大概是吧。警报暂时解除。”  
我一屁股坐在地上，环顾一圈我们藏身的墙角，缓了缓，抬头问：“他们为什么追着你跑？”  
哈利看起来有些局促，但不是很在意地歪了歪头：“想打我。”  
我瞪圆了眼睛，有点不敢相信他竟然把这话说得如此轻松：“打你？！”  
“打不过就只好跑啊。”他漫不经心地耸耸肩，“他们跑不过我。”  
他怎么能说得这么淡定和理所当然？为什么一副习以为常的样子？这孩子在学校向来过得这么艰辛吗？  
他看我不说话，也坐到了地上：“伊莱恩，没想到你跑得这么快……”  
废话！一群人在后面凶神恶煞地追着能跑得慢吗？而且你七拐八拐的诡异路线慢一点点就很容易跟丢啊！  
“你的，呃，姨妈和姨父，他们知道吗？”  
翠绿色的眼睛躲开了：“达力是他们的儿子。”  
“达力？”  
他垂着眼睛冲转角处偏了一下脑袋：“领头那个金色头发的胖子。”  
我张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么。  
不过哈利拯救了僵死的气氛：“可是，伊莱恩，你为什么要跟我一起跑？”  
——咦？

对哦。我为什么要跟着他跑？  
本来只是开开心心地冲着又有一个多星期没见的哈利打个招呼（他好像时不时会偶发性失踪），顺便想问问他是从哪里找到眼镜的，没想到这哥们儿又和上次一样，光顾着一路狂奔，只来得及喊了一句：“让开，伊莱恩！”就从我旁边风一样呼啸而过。不同的是，这回他身后不远处是六七个表情狰狞的同样狂奔不止的同学。我吓得立刻追上哈利的脚步也疯狂地跑了起来。  
所以我为什么要跟着跑？

“大概是他们样子太难看？”我沉思着点点头，哈利噗地笑了出来：“好吧。但是我们现在得去找个更安全的地方——你怎么了？”

我尽力扯出一个友好的笑容，对他背后叉着腰腆着肚子瞪着我的金发小胖摆了摆手：“……嗨？达力？”  
大概是达力没错。他胖得略微令人吃惊，长相有点像大猩猩，但生着蓝汪汪的小眼睛，厚实浓密的金发被仔仔细细地梳好，服帖地伏在他的大脑袋上。  
哈利的惊恐表情还凝结在脸上，我飞快地蹿起来，攥住那细瘦的手腕硬是把他从地上往转角处拖，两个人连滚带爬地扑腾到那里，又一步一步开始往回退。  
这个角落唯一的出口，现在站着一溜两腿叉开，抱着双臂的半大孩子，还是刚才那六七个，高矮胖瘦不一而足，但很明显，达力是其中出挑的人物。  
也就是说，块头最大，体格最壮。

“你们的说话声简直像广播一样大。”他喘着粗气开了腔，脸色绯红，看来刚才为了不被发现屏气有好一会儿了，“喂，你是跟哈利一伙儿的？”  
“啊哈哈哈，我吗？”我一边小心地退后一边盘算着怎么逃离这种尴尬的局面，放开哈利的袖子，“你好达力！我叫奥尔沃特，有兴趣交个朋友吗？”  
小胖子仍旧涨红着脸，皱眉看着我伸出手在他面前停下，好像有点被我的反应弄懵了。  
“你们一伙儿的？”等了片刻，他又冒出来一句。  
为什么你对这个问题这么执著啊小胖！  
“啊哈哈哈，那什么，不算吧。我也只看见过他几次。”我不打算讪讪地收回手，因为那样真是非常没面子，于是迅速抓过小胖子一动不动的肉拳头用力晃了晃两下，发现那只肥爪子沉甸甸的，打到身上估计不好受。然后装作不在意地抖了抖右手，保持笑容冲他身后的那群“保镖”挥了挥：“嘿！今天天气真好！你们叫什么名字？”  
眼角余光瞥见哈利嘴角抽搐了一下。  
兄弟，我也在苦恼要怎么脱身呀！要不是没想好逃跑路线，真的不会用这种不入流的时间拖延战术的！  
金发小胖子和他背后的一群人明显没有被我的招数唬到。  
“看来你们是一伙儿的。”他两手合抱捏了捏拳头，发出一阵令人头皮发麻的咔啦咔啦的关节活动声，面露不悦，“废话真多。”  
“真的不打算自我介绍一下吗……”我的笑容垮下来，觉得这个小胖已经把我逼得要说更多废话了，“你们天天玩追逐跑有意思吗？小孩子为什么不在家里乖乖看电视打游戏呢？你们跑得那么慢还想追到我们吗？刚才要不是我和哈利停下来休息了一会儿，你们现在还在找我们呢……而且为什么不告诉我你们的名字？！只是互相认识一下不会耽误你们很多时间吧，说完了再打难道有什么区别吗？”然后随手指着达力身后一个满脸呆样、瘦得像只皱皮老鼠的瘦高个子，“你！你叫什么名字？”  
他们好像都被蛮不讲理又理直气壮的一串话弄得有些回不过神，那个瘦高个子居然真的结结巴巴地开了口：“呃，我叫皮尔·波奇斯……”  
“伊莱恩，他们可能听不懂太长的句子……”哈利在我旁边小声说，“哎哎哎要去哪里——”我顾不上回答，紧紧抓着他的手臂冲过一脸茫然的达力和皮尔一众人，撒开步子朝最近的巷子里跑去。  
“站住！”达力吼道。我不屑地喷了喷鼻息，头也不回地继续跑。  
“抓住他们！”达力在我们身后大喊的声音很快被纷乱的脚步声盖过。

我们几乎是马上就跑出了校园。脚下的路曲曲绕绕，一看到有岔道就随机选择左右往里钻，两旁的灰色墙壁从半新到斑驳，从浅砖红到深棕褐，沿着我们的轨迹逐渐蜕变颜色。哈利已经和我肩并肩跑着了，我们俩都喘着粗气，脚下一点也不敢放松。

身后追逐的声音越来越小，但还是能够听见。都已经到老城区了，他们怎么还在追！双腿越来越酸，越来越沉，我怀疑再这样下去自己会直接躺到地上。  
“伊莱恩，屋顶！”哈利一边甩着膀子跑一边冲我喊。  
对啊！差点都要忘了！  
我向哈利投去钦佩的目光，立刻减慢步子环顾四周，很快发现了一处理想的攀爬场所。  
“这里！”  
那栋外墙有些剥落的房子看起来很久没有人住了，大概三层楼高，干脆连大门都没有，敞着方方的门洞。我们两个人利索地钻了进去。  
屋子里弥漫着一股湿木头的味道，有点阴冷，空荡荡的，只有一些破旧家具的残胳膊断腿堆在角落，积了厚厚的灰尘，光从门口和房子上方挣扎着透进来，但也没能让它看起来亮堂多少。  
我不由地敛了敛气息。  
“我们上去吧。”哈利轻声说，指向那蛀痕斑驳的木头楼梯。  
那些台阶看上去很令人担忧，真怕它们支撑不住两个人的体重。但屋外的脚步声越来越近了。  
我们没有时间犹豫不决。  
“你走在我前面。”哈利站到我身后，催促道，“快！伊莱恩！”  
于是我一言不发地往上走，脚下的楼梯嘎吱嘎吱地叫唤起来。我加快了脚步，同时尽量走得稳当。背后，哈利踩着的台阶也嘎吱嘎吱地响个不停。  
二楼的情况和底下差不多，可因为离屋顶近一些，光照充足多了，我可以看得清墙角挂着的蜘蛛。  
楼梯仍然在响，而阳光在我眼前越来越明亮。  
终于到门口，我松了口气，抬脚打算啪地一下跳进屋顶，看清脚下之后扒紧门框猛地刹住了车。  
“怎么了怎么了？”哈利从我肩膀上边钻出脑袋，看了一眼下面，“嘶——”  
距离我们几步之遥的地方，一截灰扑扑的石板往墙外延伸了不到一英尺。  
除此之外，别无他物。

为什么楼梯不通往屋顶？！为什么这个门直接开在外墙上？！为什么不修一个阳台？！我真想揪住当年这栋房子的修建者使劲摇晃问出答案。  
而那块大概三英尺长、一英尺宽的石板冷淡地杵在那里，完全不理会我们现在的困窘处境。  
“你觉得它承受得住我们俩的重量吗？”哈利怀疑地打量了它几眼，“要不然我们就藏在这里吧。”

哈利说得很有道理，这副没有门的门框并不和楼梯等宽，而是开得略微窄一些，两侧正好留出点地方，如果我们紧紧地背贴墙壁，一边肩膀挨着门面对面站好，应该不容易被发现。  
“你说得对。”我赞同地点点头，两手依旧扒着门框，“可是哈利，你不想试试看吗，坐在这上面感觉会很有趣——”  
哈利又看了看石板周遭，脸上闪过一丝动摇。  
这一片建筑都都不怎么高，不会阻挡视线，在那块石板上抬头的话，大概能直接看见一大片天空，可以舒舒服服地坐着晒太阳聊天。当然，前提是那块石板足够坚固。  
我继续盯着他翠绿色的眼睛：“我就探出一只脚去试一试——”  
哈利的下颌线条突然间绷紧了，脸上的动摇瞬间被紧张取代，一把将我拖进幽暗的楼梯。“哈利，怎么——”  
“我看见了！他们在那儿！！”不远处的巷子转角传来一声大喊，“那栋屋子！”接着是越来越多的杂乱脚步声。

难怪他变得那么慌张。我低头面对着他站在昏暗的拐角处，恨不得抽自己一嘴巴。  
“对不起……我应该听你的……”  
“没关系，我们赶紧想办法出去。”哈利语速很快地回答，“他们不会那么快找到我们。伊莱恩？”我抬起眼睛，对面的人表情关切，没有一点责怪的意思，“你还好吗？”  
“哦，没事，只是觉得很抱歉……”  
他笑了起来，绿眼睛在这个光线不足的地方依旧十分明亮：“真的没关系。我们现在找找出去的路吧。”

只有一条楼梯，所以我们不顾台阶吱呀吱呀的抱怨，急急忙忙地往楼下赶，心里祈祷着达力他们能跑得慢一点。  
然而那群人的吵闹声已经在屋子里清晰可闻。  
“就在楼上！”“我也看见了。”“丹尼，赶紧进去！”“哎呀戈登你别挤我——”  
哈利和我面面相觑，犹豫着要不要继续往下冲。我朝他眨眨眼睛，指了指楼下，两人一起悄悄从楼梯上探出头去往底下张望。  
“皮尔，让我先上去。”身材圆滚滚的金发脑袋三步并作两步跑向楼梯，伸出壮实的手臂想追上那个瘦高个儿皮尔·波奇斯（顺便说一句，波奇斯的鬈发从上面看是一个特别规整的螺旋），另外一个矮个子和一个瘦长身材的紧跟其后。台阶在波奇斯脚下倒是没发出多大动响，但是达力一踩上去，每走一步，楼梯都会发出不祥的嘎吱声。  
“这破东西怎么回事？”他不高兴地吭哧吭哧喘着气说，“怎么叫唤个没完？”他身后的两个人似乎萌生了退意，但是其他伙伴正在陆续走上来，他们俩没法回头。“皮尔，等等我们，”达力又喊起来，伴着越来越刺耳的嘎吱声，波奇斯已经安全走到二楼了，“这些该死的台阶——”

那个瞬间被拉得很长，一切都像慢动作镜头回放似的清晰。  
“噢噢噢噢噢噢不！！！”  
他们脚下被蛀蚀多年的木头楼梯终于不堪重负，在可怕的咔啦咔啦声中分崩离析。那些脆弱的台阶好像噗地一下被消解了形状，达力徒劳而滑稽地笨拙挥舞着手臂，踏着一块刚刚解体的木板哗啦啦仰面摔下去，涨红的胖脸神色惊恐，后面低一点的地方，那两个本来想返回的男孩紧紧揪着对方的衣服，其他同伴叽哇乱叫着直直坠落，剩下还没迈上台阶的两三个目瞪口呆，嘴巴张得能塞进鸡蛋。

“天哪……”哈利震惊地在我耳边轻声开口，“这样我们要怎么下去……”  
我立刻闭上张大的嘴，把他拉起来，看了一眼已经到二楼的皮尔。他被楼下的惨状惊得回不过神，正弓着身子和楼下的一个小个子瞪着眼睛对望。可一旦发现我们俩就站在这儿，谁知道他会干出什么事。  
无暇顾及那堆和碎木片叠在一起嚎哭喊痛的小混蛋，我转向哈利，惊讶地发现自己的语气相当镇定：“皮尔在二楼，一楼还有几个没有摔伤的，而且没有楼梯， 跳下去大概会落在他们身上或者木头堆里，”然后向楼上快步走去，“现在唯一可能有用的路径只有那块石板了。它的周围墙壁上，或者底下，也许会有可以爬的水管什么的——”  
哈利跟上我，神情认真，眉头微微蹙起：“伊莱恩，太危险了。我来试会更好——”  
“相信我，哈利，”我一边加快脚步一边冲他笑笑，尽量显得很有信心，“你忘了吗，我可爬过那么多的屋顶呢。”

“你要拉住我的手。”站在那道门前，哈利又不放心地提醒了一遍。  
“我会的。”两只手扶住门框，探出一条腿，小心地踏了踏，踩实。石板纹丝不动。我一只手松开门框，转而握住哈利的手，再伸出另一条腿也踩在了那方石板当中，牢牢地站稳。  
非常稳当。  
“没问题。”我缓缓转过身面朝哈利，眉开眼笑地松开他的手，没敢往脚下望，“我找找附近有没有什么管子。”看他仍然一脸的担心，又加了一句：“真的没问题。我想我们很快就能顺着水管滑到地上——”

耳朵忽然捕捉到了细微的脆裂声响。

我低下头。  
那块被确认为是安全的石板，与墙接合的边缘处正生长出密密匝匝、细枝般的裂痕，飞快地蔓延向我的脚下。  
“不……”我下意识地伸出手，想抓住什么爬上去，却又听到了略为发闷的擦咔一声脆响。

我瞪大眼睛，看着自己抓向虚空的手五指张开，犹如擂鼓的心跳在耳边清晰无比，还能感觉到快要在胸膛里膨胀到爆炸的惊慌，身体不受控制地向后倒去。  
失重感席卷了每一个细胞，引力拉扯着躯体坠向地面。而哈利极力伸长的手臂直挺挺地滞在空中，就那样离我越来越远。

这大概是我见到的最后的东西了吧。嘿，也许我现在的表情和达力刚才掉下楼梯的表情差不多呢。  
乱七八糟的思绪纠缠着叫嚣、缠卷，耳边风声呼啸作响。

他翡翠般的双眸里，盛满了真真切切的恐惧和悲恸。


	5. 夏日伦敦 - Summer Break without Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暑假来临，总是用满满心意做出顶级黑暗料理的奥尔沃特先生决定转战甜品。

空气流动的声响灌满了我的脑袋，接着越来越低弱。  
人临死前看东西都会有慢镜头效果吗？为什么面前那片浅灰色的斑驳砖墙上升得越来越慢了？  
我连眼睛都来不及闭上，就感觉到自己的双脚接触了地面。

准确地说，是极其温柔地蹭了一下地面。  
根本不等我反应，身体立刻被一股无形的力量托起，倏地升到空中。我不敢动弹，眼睁睁地看着一整排房子从两旁迅速掠过，觉得自己好像在贴地飞行。  
不对，并不是那股力量托着我——是我自己在飘浮！身体飞快地穿梭在逼仄破旧的砖墙中间，到转弯处突兀地顿住，啪地降落。  
“哎哟好痛——”我狼狈地从地上踉跄着爬起来，心有余悸地喘着气，一只手捂着刚才重重砸落的半拉屁股，脑子里一片混乱。  
这是怎么回事？我竟然没有摔死！不对，没有摔死当然是好事，可是到底为什么我会那样飘起来？难道那栋楼底下有什么隐形的缓冲垫吗？  
抬眼望去，几秒钟前我还站着的那幢破屋子，现在安静地立在这条巷子尽头，样子非常无辜。

“到底是，什么情况……”我一手扶着墙壁，一手仍然捂着屁股，费劲地往那栋房子挪过去。  
哈利还在里面。既然我没有受伤，莫名其妙飞起来的事情就先放一边吧。那块不靠谱的石板碎成了渣渣，想要从房子里出来，就只能往断掉的楼梯下跳了。噢，上帝保佑他——  
然而我没有担心太久。  
哈利很快从不远处那道黑洞洞的门里探出脑袋，看到我之后，惊慌失措地飞奔而至。  
“伊莱恩！！”他眼眶微微泛红，绿眼睛的瞳孔好像在晃动，“你吓死我了！”然后他颤抖着手抓住我的两条胳膊，上上下下胡乱检查起来，“你没事吗？有没有伤到哪里？脚没有折断吧？哦对，你还在走……手臂也没问题吗？为什么一直捂着屁股？”  
“没事，刚才屁股先落地砸得有点痛而已——哈利，我真的没事——哈利，哈利！”他停下了手忙脚乱的动作，眼圈依旧有点发红，抬头用翠绿的眸子看着我。

心头猛地一暖。

“好了，你也看到啦，没关系的。”我近乎粗鲁地伸手勾住他的后背，把他拉向自己，用力锤了锤，“真的没事。别担心。”  
他瘦削的小身板在拳头底下发出两声闷响，被我锤得晃了晃。接着，他轻轻地长舒了一口气。  
“太好了……”黑头发小男孩低声说，也抬手拍了拍我的后背。

折腾了这么一下午，学校的课一堂不落地被我们俩逃掉了。  
当然，还有达力一伙人。  
“你跳下来的时候没有受伤吧？”我问哈利，在这条回家路上的小巷里闲闲散散地慢悠悠走着。  
“没有。好在那个楼梯并不是很高。”他摇摇头，“皮尔那家伙死活不敢跳下来，一个劲地叫别人给他找梯子，唉……”  
“达力他们没有追你？”  
“哦，他们顾不上。他们正忙着从木头堆里爬出来呢，每个人都被吓得够呛。”哈利好像突然想起什么，转头看我，“对了。伊莱恩，你那时候……飞起来了。”  
用的是陈述句。看来我的感觉没有错，哈利也看见了。  
“我也觉得很奇怪。”我皱起眉头仔细回想那一幕，“好像有什么托着我，会不会是风？”  
“可是后来你在地上像幽灵一样簌地一下滑得老远。风不会那么刮吧……”  
“滑？”我顿住脚步，转过头。  
“对啊，虽然看起来像跑，但应该是浮在地面上飘过去的……”  
我拧紧了眉毛：“我刚刚还找到一个看起来比较合理的解释，觉得是自己下意识飞快地跑起来了。但如果你也看见了，那就说明，我的记忆是准确的。我的确是，”说着把眉毛蹙得更紧，“飞起来了。”

充满沉思的静默悄然降临。

“伊莱恩，你记得在屋顶上见到我的那一次吗？”哈利突然开口。  
“记得啊。你说你是往垃圾箱后面跳来着——等等——”  
两人看着对方，眼睛都越睁越大。  
“你那时候觉得自己飞起来了吗？”我有点紧张地看着他，觉得一个巨大的发现呼之欲出。  
可是他回忆了一阵子，茫然地摇摇头：“没有。就那么一眨眼的功夫，我突然就坐到烟囱上了。”  
“好吧……”我垂下头继续探究那缕萦绕在心头的奇妙感觉，灵光一现，“嘿哈利！”  
绿眼睛望向我。  
“你说我们周围是不是有守护精灵？”  
哈利没有憋住，噗哈一下笑了出来。  
“哦，伊莱恩，我不知道……也许吧。”看到我挫败的眼神，他马上又补了一句，“也许也许。”

“对了哈利，不要告诉爸爸，好吗？”  
“但奥尔沃特叔叔应该检查一下你是不是受伤了。”  
“绝对没有！我身体特别强壮！”  
“可是那毕竟是三楼——”  
“拜托，哈利，我不知道该怎么解释我飞起来的事——而且，噢，爸爸很可能又会拿这件事唠叨一通，真的不想听……”  
“……好吧。伊莱恩，你以后最好不要再爬屋顶了。”翠绿的眼睛郑重地凝视着我，“那真的太危险了。守护精灵也许救不了你第二次。”  
我想起石板碎裂的那一刻，潮水般的恐慌又席卷而来。  
“好。不会有第二次了，哈利。”

两个人肩并肩走着，不时说几句话，笑一阵子。今天的落日颜色特别灿烂，像金黄色的小溪般从巷子口沿着路面流淌而下，涌到身上。我带着还是隐隐作痛的半拉屁股心满意足地沐浴在温暖的夕阳里，不无遗憾地想到，要是没有摔疼，现在还可以蹦跶着回家呢。

快到家门口，我们碰到了从公园里尽兴归来的迪斯科。它奔跑起来还是一如既往地轻盈欢快，伸在嘴巴外面的舌头随着步子摆来摆去，然后呼啦一下直接扑到了哈利身上。  
“你好，迪斯科。”哈利蹲下来，摸了摸它的脑袋，又挠挠它的耳朵，“好久不见。”  
迪斯科兴高采烈地摇着尾巴，冲哈利兴奋地吠叫几声，抬头去蹭他的脸。  
“迪斯科看到你好像比看到我要高兴得多。”我备受冷落地抱着肩膀蹲在一旁，有些无奈地笑起来，“嘿，迪斯科，不能因为你天天都见到我就不和我打招呼啊！”  
它昂起黑白相间的脑袋，歪头看了看我，吠了一声，走过来用鼻子顶了顶我的脸颊。  
“哈，好孩子。”我正要伸手去顺它的毛，这家伙却已经掉头走向哈利，再次摇起尾巴来了。“喂迪斯科——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，嘿嘿嘿。”被逗乐了的声音从旁边响起来。  
一回头，亚伯正咧着嘴站在那里，露出两排小小的白牙齿，两手抓着书包带子，浅茶色的头发被落照染得金光灿灿。  
“亚伯！”哈利冲他挥了挥手，让我吃惊的是，亚伯居然也抬起手，笑容羞涩地朝哈利摆了摆：“哈利·波特。”  
浅茶色小脑袋在哈利旁边蹲下，伸出手顺着迪斯科光亮的皮毛滑了几下，迪斯科也凑上去亲热地蹭他的脸蛋，喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜咕噜声。  
“怎么回事？”我孤家寡人一个，冷冷清清地蹲在边上，开始检讨自己。难道是上次偷吃金枪鱼味小饼干被迪斯科发现了？！  
总觉得很有可能……  
我抱着胳膊，看着哈利、亚伯和迪斯科其乐融融的样子，埋下头长叹了一口气，然后忍不住微笑起来。

四月份过得很快，然后是同样微微泛着凉意的五月，终于，好像一直遥遥无期的六月总算在太阳强烈的光芒中隆重登场。

我当然很喜欢夏天。伦敦的夏天似乎有着用不完的充沛阳光，即使是下雨也只持续一小会儿，拥挤的云团很快就会在浅蓝色的天空之下一拥而散，让清澈透明得简直有些眩目的澄蓝重新铺展在人们头顶。  
更重要的是，夏天根本就是暑假的代名词嘛！  
难道有谁会不喜欢暑假吗？不用上课，可以在家里舒舒服服地躺到上午十点，可以在草坪上躺着晒太阳（如果你愿意，晒到脱皮都不要紧），可以领着迪斯科在伦敦那些数不清的小巷子间游走，还可以在一天中除了睡觉之外的十余个小时都在木工房黏着爸爸，直到他改变主意，同意带我和亚伯去各种地方逛逛——噢，总之，那两个月简直如同在天堂度过。

哈利有类似的看法。  
“暑假就可以不用天天躲着达力那群人了。”他有一次在我们家小小的花园里边挠着迪斯科的耳朵边说，“白天我通常都在外面尽可能多晃荡一阵子。”  
“那你这个暑假可以到我们家来呀！太好了！”我兴奋地挥舞起手里的中号园丁铲，不小心把土甩得到处都是。  
“哦天哪，对不起……”我连忙伸手去扫了扫哈利的头发，又去抹掉亚伯脸上的泥粒，结果反而在他白嫩嫩的小脸上划出了又宽又长一道泥印子。  
亚伯还没有反应过来，海蓝色的眼睛扑闪扑闪，一脸天真地看着我。  
“噢——”我看了看自己脏兮兮的手，有点不知道该怎么办。  
这时候，一阵更加猛烈的泥土雨噼里啪啦地砸到了我的脸上和身上。  
“怎么回事？”哈利两手护住脸叫了起来，“迪斯科？”  
我从手指间的缝隙望出去，果然是迪斯科，它正在酣畅淋漓地甩动着身子，把刚才我抖落到它身上的泥块以微型泥弹的形式发射出去。  
迪斯科听见哈利的喊声，乐颠颠地蹭到他面前，开始使劲摇尾巴，再次甩了我们一头一脸的泥沙。  
三个人不约而同地用手或者袖子在脸上擦了几把。

“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”看到彼此的那一刻，大笑声不可抑制地同时爆发在花园里。  
亚伯活像只棕白条纹的小猫，咧着嘴看看我又看看哈利，一屁股坐在了他刚刚精心培好土的种子上，而哈利除了脸颊上的泥印之外，鼻尖也有一抹，被他擦成长长一道，一直延伸到右边腮帮，看上去特别滑稽。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈伊莱恩你，你哈哈哈哈哈……”看他那笑得喘不过气来的样子，就知道我现在大概好不到哪里去。  
“孩子们，有什么——”楼上木工房的窗子被猛地拉开，一脸兴奋的爸爸探出头来，看到我们的那一刻硬生生顿住，几秒后发出了浑厚响亮的嗬嗬大笑声。我仿佛都能感觉到地面被震得颤了颤。  
“等着！”他的脑袋消失在窗口，飘远的声音从屋里传来，“我去拿相机！”  
哈利伸直腿坐在地上，又用肩头的衣服蹭了几下脸，两只手撑在背后继续大笑。  
“这是什么值得纪念的事吗？”我一边被不停往我身上拱的迪斯科弄得咯咯直乐，一边喘着气说。  
“当然是！”爸爸抱着那架有点笨重的黑色相机踩进了一团糟的花园，“唔，也许我们有必要再修理一下院子？不过就这样也挺好的。”他笑眯眯地举起相机，镜头镜片在阳光下反射出彩色的光，“来，大家伙儿，看镜头——”  
我一只胳膊夹着迪斯科，把它的脑袋转向爸爸，另一只手比了一个“耶”，看了眼另外两个人。  
亚伯拉罕笑得歪倒在哈利旁边，左手胳膊肘支着身子；哈利的牙齿在太阳下白得发光。  
原来他的牙这么白吗？我正纳罕着，相机咔嚓响了一声。

六月的阳光一天比一天更为炽热。哈利以越来越高的频率出现在我们家的厨房里、餐厅里、花园里、起居室里，等等。上课的日子，他偶尔来吃晚饭，周末则基本都和亚伯、迪斯科和我泡在一起。

“哈利，你的姨妈姨父没有意见吗？”爸爸的声音伴着厨房里轰隆作响的刨冰机传过来。  
“没关系的。其实他们不是很在意我去了哪里，只要我晚上能回去。”哈利也大声回答，盖过了刨冰机的噪音。  
“或许你可以在什么时候邀请他们来这里吃晚饭！”爸爸在厨房里喊道。  
哈利露出为难的神色：“我想他们可能……呃……”  
从他无意间提及的只言片语来看，他的姨妈和姨父，那对德思礼夫妇，不像是什么乐意来我们家做客的人。  
“哈利，你是不是说过德思礼家特别特别干净？”  
“简直一尘不染。”他肯定地点点头，想了想又摇头，“哦，我的碗柜，呃，碗柜，”尴尬地顿了顿，“还有杂物间，可能除外。”  
我没有犯傻地揪住那个字不放：“你的姨妈肯定特别偏爱整洁的房间。可是我们家，嘿，”一摊手，小小的餐厅里除了餐桌和椅子，旁边的柜子上堆满了各种调味品的瓶子（爸爸就是会忘记把它们塞进厨房里）、几摞亚伯拿来搭积木的罐头（从来没有放进冰箱）、我随手搁在那里的几片拼图（就说怎么总缺几块！），以及各种本来不应该出现在这里的东西。远一点的地方，客厅，里头是一套旧沙发，地板上铺满了各种颜色、奇奇怪怪的毯子（爸爸好像觉得能盖住地面就万事大吉），只有冬天才用的壁炉满是灰尘，“就不说起居室和卧室了，大概不会是你姨妈喜欢的样子。”  
“我觉得这样很好……”哈利顺着我的手势往外望去，脸上泛起笑容，又指了指客厅，“那个壁炉冬天会生火吗？德思礼家的壁炉被弗农姨父封住了，从来没有用过。”  
“会的，哈利，”爸爸端着刨冰机从厨房里走出来，胳膊底下夹着几只花花绿绿的塑料杯，朝他挤了挤眼睛，“不过圣诞节那天我们通常把壁炉熄掉，怕火烤着圣诞老人的屁股。”  
“那么圣诞节我可以来吗？”哈利满怀期待地问道，“我从来没有在冬天的壁炉前面烤过火……”  
我不知道该怎么回答，一时愣在了那里，然而爸爸笑了起来，开始把杯子往我们面前摆：“哈利，这真是个奇怪的问题——我是说，如果你能来，大家一定都会非常高兴！还是说，你圣诞节有什么事吗？”  
“啊，不，没有。”哈利脸颊上泛起红晕， “没有什么事。”  
“那么现在，”爸爸在每个人前面摆好杯子，站直身子兴奋地擦了擦手掌，“来尝尝我的新式黑加仑牛奶刨冰！”他刷地拉开刨冰机盖子，从哈利那份开始，往外倒紫色混着白色的晶莹冰屑。  
盛在杯子里倒是挺好看的，就是不知道吃起来怎么样。我接过爸爸递过来的小勺，看了看对面。哈利一副迫不及待的样子，而亚伯正在谨慎仔细地打量那杯细碎闪光的刨冰，想来是因为对爸爸的新品之威力早有领教。  
不管怎么样，刨冰总不可能做得很难吃吧，这毕竟是刨冰啊。我想着挖了一大勺“新式黑加仑牛奶”刨冰，吞了下去。

两秒钟后，我皱着脸抬起头，在哈利和亚伯脸上看见了几乎一模一样的扭曲表情。  
“怎么样孩子们！”爸爸期待万分的声音从厨房传来，然后他探出身子，两只手握在一起，兴高采烈，“怎么样！是不是出奇美味——等等，你们为什么脸色这么差劲？！”


	6. 番外: 圣诞1990 - The First White Christmas with Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我偷偷向最大最亮的伯利恒之星许愿，希望再预订一整个世纪的雪花，每年冬天都在圣诞时节落下，而我会同你们一起走在牛津街上，听平安夜的钟声敲响。

哈利蜷着身子躺在冰凉硌人的碗柜里，朝外翻了个身，似乎能听见窗外呼啸的风声，想起自己和伊莱恩跑进破屋子的那天。

那天他又被达力缠住，正在逃跑，看见了慢吞吞走着的伊莱恩，赶快叫她闪开，谁知道她看了一眼他身后，居然也开始没命地狂奔起来。好不容易跑到一个偏僻的拐角，达力突然冒出来，吓了他一跳，而伊莱恩看起来相当镇定地噼里啪啦大说一通——以哈利这段时间以来的了解，她只是看起来很镇定罢了，一紧张就会口不择言地瞎扯淡——然后伊莱恩拽着他开始往学校外边飞奔，完全忘记了自己还有着爬屋顶这项逃跑技能。一直到老城区，哈利才喘过气，对她说找个屋顶躲起来。  
于是他们走进了那间破烂不堪的不祥老宅。  
如果早知道那栋房子那么脆弱，他宁愿被达力追到打一顿。

伊莱恩往那块石板上站的时候，他的心脏因为紧张一直突突突跳个不停。那块光秃秃的石板周围什么都没有，下面就是三层楼高的虚空，他死死攥住她的手，生怕她一个不留神摔下去。  
可是伊莱恩觉得没有任何问题。她轻巧地松开他的手，说马上就能沿着管子滑下楼。然而就在那一秒，石板啪地碎了。

他从未有过那样的心悸。

时间像是静止了，他无比绝望地看着她仰面缓缓坠落，只觉得口干舌燥，喉咙像被什么紧紧掐住了，嘶哑得发不出声音。但他什么也做不了，伸长的手可笑地僵在半空中，根本抓不到伊莱恩的哪怕一寸衣角。他死死地盯着她，心脏难受得纠成皱巴巴的一团，觉得自己简直会当场被痛苦和愧疚淹死——如果不是他，伊莱恩不会掉下去——

在他的凝视中，她竟然缓缓地停止了坠落，接着倏地弹起，沿着那排房子呼一下滑向街角——像飞一样。他跌跌撞撞地冲下楼，不顾皮尔惊诧的目光和躺成乱七八糟一大团、在碎木屑里嗷嗷叫唤的那群人，手撑二楼地板，毫不犹豫地跳了下去，然后爬起来跑向街角。

伊莱恩奇迹般地毫发无损。

那么其他的一切都不重要了，她究竟是怎么升到空中，又是怎么贴着地面飞行——都没关系，只要她还好好的。  
他的第一个朋友，他无法失去的朋友。

哈利看着碗柜的柜门缝里透出的隐约光亮，又朝漆黑的碗柜另一边翻了个身，往单薄的毯子底下把身子蜷缩得更紧。思绪又飘到了暑假之前。

期末考试前，达力收到了三十八件生日礼物。  
伊莱恩对其中的大部分嗤之以鼻。  
“真的吗？冰球手套？他怎么可能用得上那种东西，没有冰面能承受得住他的块头吧。亚伯，你算算压强。”亚伯盘腿坐在小桌子边上，拿起一只快要写秃了的铅笔在纸上认认真真写下几个式子，摇了摇头：“湖面的冰，盐度正常，无裂缝，只要达到八英寸，硬度足够，按照体重一百八十镑计算，达力·德思礼站上去不会碎。”他又摇摇头，似乎对伊莱恩的智力有些担忧，“而且可以去溜冰场啊……”  
伊莱恩又被弟弟噎住了，愣了几秒，果断地转过来继续和哈利吐槽另一件礼物：“可是你们姑妈为什么要送高级钢笔呢？她难不成以为达力会写字吗？”  
“能用来当作锥子吧。”哈利脑袋倚在迪斯科身上，不以为然地回答，“玛姬姑妈一直说达力是她见过最可爱的小天使——”  
伊莱恩一副被恶心到的样子：“呕……那她见过的天使大概都是金毛猪——”  
哈利大笑起来。

这年夏天，他度过了有生以来最愉快的一个暑假。

他从来不知道伦敦还有这么多好玩的地方。  
阿尔伯特叔叔似乎对于寻找地点偏僻、人迹稀少的地点有异于常人的天赋。他一旦闲下来（又或者是在伊莱恩狂轰滥炸的央求下无奈妥协），就会领着他们三个探索萨里郡的小山坡，坐着小火车去维多利亚时代的博物馆，逛充满了小饭馆与酒吧的小村庄，去看泰晤士河南岸楼上的艺术画廊，去位于多层停车场上、只在夏季开放的露天酒吧（“没关系，没关系，我们喝果汁就可以。”阿尔伯特对瞪着三个孩子一条大狗、满脸惊异的服务生说），还去了摄政公园北面的碧绿草坪……  
他破天荒地几乎整个假期都没有为达力烦恼——通常他都苦恼着要怎么消磨一整个白天来躲着达力。整整两个月，他几乎每天都和伊莱恩、亚伯以及迪斯科一起跟着阿尔伯特东游西逛，要不就是在奥尔沃特家略显拥挤的起居室或者铺满奇怪地毯的客厅里画画、拼图、写作业、有一搭没一搭地闲聊。  
亚伯和伊莱恩偶尔还会端上来各种莫名其妙的食物。伊莱恩好像终于被阿尔伯特的恐怖厨艺吓到了，开始撺掇着亚伯和她一起尝试着做菜。亚伯是绝对的厨房学术派，在菜谱上仔细标注出每个步骤的用时，搅拌和翻面的次数，食材和调料的质量精确到克，液体精确到毫升，用茶勺和做化学实验用的量杯一样一样称好，在厨房里排成一长溜，一丝不苟地往锅里倒。  
而相比之下，伊莱恩则是写意派。她的烹饪随心所欲，全凭感觉，常常一大把一大把地随便往锅里洒材料，让阿尔伯特连连称赞。“不错啊小姑娘！有我在厨房里的气势！”他欣慰地拍了拍垫着脚尖去够柜子上肉蔻的伊莱恩，顺手帮她把那个盒子取下来，“不过这样一来味道很让我担心啊……”  
神奇的是，在经历了大概两三个星期坚持不懈的、屡败屡战的厨房奋斗之后，亚伯和伊莱恩做出的菜肴竟然味道越来越好，两个人经常轮流在厨房里大显身手，隔几天就推出一道“亚伯拉罕今日特餐”或者“伊莱恩今日推荐”，让包括迪斯科在内的大家都非常满意。

“所以，”有一次亚伯忍不住开口问阿尔伯特（他很早以前就能当着哈利的面自如地说话了，让哈利大感欣喜），“爸爸，你是怎么在厨房里尝试了这么多年，还是弄得一团糟的？”  
阿尔伯特思索着蹙紧眉头：“……大概是我所有的烹饪天赋都遗传到你们身上了。”

你有烹饪天赋可以遗传吗？

哈利觉得自己在亚伯和伊莱恩表情微妙的脸上明明白白地看到了这一行大字。

甚至连女贞路四号的日子，在闯入生活中的种种快乐下，都变得可以忍受了。他尽可能在德思礼家表现得和从前一样“古怪”、“不善于交流”，隐藏着之前从未降临在他生命中的快乐。但是有时候，连最迟钝的达力都能发现他眼睛里的光芒。  
“怪人哈利在学校交到了新朋友，这可不容易啊。是不是，哈利？你都要感激得哭了吧？”  
令达力大为吃惊的是，哈利只是冲他宽容地笑了笑，没有任何不高兴的表现。本着绝对不能让哈利好过的一贯原则，达力比第一次更加仔细地对德思礼夫妇描述了哈利和伊莱恩·奥尔沃特的逃跑经历，断裂的楼梯，摔疼的屁股，等等，弗农和佩妮则同上一次一样，对“那种家庭出身”的伊莱恩·奥尔沃特嗤之以鼻，接着提出了有理有据的怀疑，即哈利最近的频繁晚归很可能和她有所关联。  
“他也只配和那种孩子厮混。”弗农涨红着脸喷了喷鼻子，内心充满了优越感，以及一如往常的对哈利的愤怒，“就他一个人，我没意见，可要是牵扯到我们，佩妮，想想看，”他粗壮的手指点了点扶手椅，“谁知道他们家会不会巴结上我们呢？那种没有正经工作的人——”  
哈利在心里翻了个白眼。阿尔伯特是出色的木匠——只是在弗农姨父眼中，大概只有钻机公司部门经理、医生、律师这些职业，才能算是“正经工作”吧。  
“听见没有！小子！！”弗农怒气冲天地吼起来，“我说不准和那个奥尔沃特往来！绝不允许！！”

违背德思礼的命令。  
如果有什么能让 “去伊莱恩家”这件事变得更加令人开心的话，大概就是这个了。

圣诞假期开始不久，阿尔伯特就带着他们四个（包括乐颠颠的迪斯科）去约翰·路易斯*逛了一圈。“主要是为了感受一下节日氛围。”他象征性地给迪斯科栓了狗链，项圈松得几乎可以直接从迪斯科脖子上脱下来，“商场一般都会在圣诞购物期被装饰得特别漂亮。走吧，孩子们。”  
哈利几年前和达力一起跟佩妮姨妈经历过圣诞大采购——那真是可怕的经历。佩妮姨妈不停地唠唠叨叨，把时不时站在某样东西边上止步不前的达力拽走，或者经不住他的假哭把商品往购物车里堆，拉长了马脸嘟囔着东西太贵，到最后买了几打本来不需要的打折货。而哈利全程都注意着和达力保持距离免得被打到，没什么精力分心去欣赏商场里金碧辉煌的挂饰。  
今年可不一样。他高兴地想。  
阿尔伯特一手拽住狗链，迈着长腿兴高采烈地走在最前面，对百货商店大厅中央金光闪烁的巨型圣诞树大为赞赏，指给他们看挂在四周墙壁上、每一层楼都坠着的榭寄生和圣诞铃铛，不时把冲着驯鹿模型吠叫的迪斯科拉回来。“非常华丽，对不对？”他站在一家光芒四射的厨房刀具专柜前兴奋地抬了抬脚后跟，不留神被突然冲出去的迪斯科扯了一个趔趄，“迪斯科！回来！”  
回去的时候，阿尔伯特选了一条最繁华的路线，从牛津街开始走，于是一路上总能看见小彩灯装饰的行道树，吊着金色和红色小彩球的枞树，某条步行街上方还均匀地拉起了一排金色小灯泡，像是长长的走廊拱顶，照得整条路都分外明亮。

哈利有些好奇，今年他会得到什么样的圣诞礼物。  
不，只是对奥尔沃特家的礼物好奇而已，德思礼们的礼物他根本不抱希望。佩妮姨妈说不定会再给他一双旧袜子。  
而他也准备好了一份特别的圣诞礼物。

这个平安夜的晚上，哈利早早爬进碗柜，用单薄的毯子裹紧自己，第一次对圣诞节有了期待。  
他在黑黝黝的碗柜中睁开眼睛，柜门的缝隙里隐隐约约透出的一丝光亮，好像比刚才更明亮了点。下雪了吗？

第二天晚上，在奥尔沃特家火焰熊熊的壁炉边上，哈利在圣诞树底下找到了三个写着“给哈利”的礼物盒子，一个是漂亮的花体，另一个是规规整整的印刷体，最后一个盒子上，字母东倒西歪，但是很奇怪，并不潦草。到底是怎么很认真地写出这么难看的字的？哈利笑着坐下来，开始拆包装纸。  
先是印刷体。一个硬壳小本子，打开来，仔仔细细地写满了各种数学公式和化学方程式，一页一条，用几种颜色的笔标出了重点。哈利笑得更开心了，决定好好收藏这个本子，在考试前拿出来复习。  
然后是算不上字体的难看字体。也是一个本子，软皮中开本，细心地画上了一些其貌不扬的楼房，比较特别的是，全是能够看到内部的透视图。哈利仔细一瞧，发现那些房子都是学校里的教学楼，在旁边详细标注了爬到屋顶的路径与方法。噢，也许有空他会尝试一下，不过他觉得自己没有伊莱恩那么大的胆子。  
最后是花体。  
哈利的心怦怦地跳起来。  
那是一柄非常精致的木制双刃短刀，表面经过抛光而细滑圆润，刀刃尖而薄，边缘摸上去并不锐利，显然经过了打磨。刀把上了薄薄一层清漆，透出深红的迷人色泽，木质的纹理细密盘曲。在刀把的一面中间，有一道凸起的闪电，浅浅地浮出刀把表面。  
闪电……  
“东方的匕首，”阿尔伯特抱着一大摞木头从小花园里走过来，从木头上面艰难地看着哈利，“本来想用桃木做的，在东方那是驱邪避秽的吉祥木头，可是我觉得枣木更轻巧，而且坚硬。”  
“谢谢——我非常喜欢！太漂亮了……”哈利激动得有些语无伦次，阿尔伯特冲他笑笑，哗地把木头堆到壁炉前，走到圣诞树旁坐下，也扒拉出三个盒子，“噢……伊莱恩送的菜谱……亚伯送的配料表……哈利的——咦？”  
他动作小心地打开报纸，捧出一幅画。  
“非常漂亮。谢谢你，哈利。”阿尔伯特对着画沉默半晌，转过头对他真心实意地勾起嘴角，声音有些哑。  
“圣诞快乐，哈利！”“圣诞快乐！”伊莱恩和亚伯从旁边跑过去，手里攥着调料袋子。“圣诞快乐！”哈利挥了挥手。

蜡笔着色的图画上，茶色头发的男人坐在草地中央，举着相机，旁边围着一个黑发蓝眼睛的小姑娘、一个茶色头发小男孩、一个脑门上有闪电形状的黑发男孩，还有一条欢乐奔跑的黑白大狗。高点的地方，天空之下，是一个黑色长发、褐色眼睛的天使，一袭白色长裙，温柔地微笑着。

窗外，纷纷扬扬的大雪悄无声息地轻轻降落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们珍贵的男孩，一定要幸福才行啊。


	7. 魔力暴动 -  Did you feel that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爬屋顶特级选手伊莱恩在线演示如何徒手打赢群架。

三月份的天气还是有点冷。清晨的薄雾朦朦胧胧地笼罩着街道和房屋，天空阴沉沉地低垂着，空气有点潮湿。  
感觉会下雨呢。  
“伊莱恩，关上窗户。过来吃早饭。”爸爸在我背后叮叮当当摆出盘子和杯子，声音有点疲惫。  
“好的，爸爸。”我关好窗子，爬下窗台，坐到了刚刚下楼、还揉着眼睛的睡衣小亚伯旁边，开始吃早饭。  
爸爸最近在做一套定制桃花心木家具，昨天大概又熬到很晚吧。  
“以后我来做早餐怎么样？”  
“又开始质疑我的烹饪水平了吗？”他假装生气地瞪了我一眼。  
“不不不，不是的——”  
他一下子笑起来，眼角的细纹温柔地皱起：“好啦，伊莱恩，你和亚伯这个年纪，需要充足的睡眠才能长高啊。忙完这一阵子，我们去露营怎么样？”  
亚伯闻言刷地抬起头，海蓝色眼睛闪着激动的光：“露营？！”啊，对了，亚伯似乎很长时间以来都在盼望这件事来着。  
“露营。”爸爸揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，“你们大概到了能够扛帐篷的年龄了，让我想想怎么教你们搭起来——是什么在咬我的裤腿——”  
迪斯科从餐桌底下钻出来，可怜兮兮地冲桌子低吠了几声。  
“不行。绝对不能吃黄油。”爸爸坚决地摇头，“里面的脂肪和盐太多了。”  
迪斯科立刻改变策略，前腿搭上桌面使劲够黄油碟子。它最近不知道为什么开始迷恋黄油的味道，让我越发觉得作为一条博德，迪斯科的百变口味真是不同寻常。  
“不行不行不行——”爸爸试图把它的爪子从桌布上扒下来，而迪斯科就是不肯放开。一人一狗正在拉扯着，哗啦一声，整条桌布，连带着上面的盘子杯子刀叉，全被拖到了地上。  
惨不忍睹。  
我呆呆地看着面前倒下的玻璃杯里滴滴答答地往睡裤上淌着牛奶，有点回不过神，旁边的亚伯倒是很镇定，伸手扶起我的牛奶杯，然后把自己腿上的果酱碟又放回桌面，扭头看了看表情无辜、踏在桌布上的迪斯科，叹了口气，微笑起来。  
爸爸坐在地上，轻轻咳嗽了一声，好像觉得荒唐又有趣，然后也叹着气笑了出来：“好了好了，快上楼去换掉你们的衣服，就快迟到了。我要记得问问超市里有没有黄油口味的狗粮了——噢，幸好我们家有三台洗衣机——”  
迪斯科喜气洋洋地蹦跶过去，蹭了蹭爸爸的脸颊。  
“不要，太痒了……哈哈哈哈哈快停下……”

亚伯和我每人带了一把雨伞，穿得很厚实，推开家门走进湿漉漉、冷冰冰的雾气里。

今天的课还是一如既往地无聊。上午，史密斯小姐那让人烦不胜烦的数学课结束后，大家都松了口气。最近她变得越来越歇斯底里，经常会对着黑板前做不出来题目的同学尖着嗓子质问“知不知道就快要期末考试了”。噢，看在上帝的份上，我们当然知道，只不过好像鲜有人把这当回事——毕竟那是三个月后的问题，而且能进入哪个中学，基本都已经定好了。  
课间和午休都没有看见哈利的影子。这个倒霉的孩子最近可能又触动了他姨父某条可怜脆弱的神经……唉，上次他来我们家玩已经是一个星期前了……  
下午，卢伦德先生慢条斯理地按历史书里的案例一条一条读下来，偶尔停下来扫一眼班级，确定我们都还活着。  
然而大部分人都快要无聊死了，趴在桌子上自顾自涂鸦，睡觉，发呆，折纸飞机，格蕾丝在我旁边眼神放空，手指机械地一下一下卷着自己鬓边的一绺头发，思绪显然已经不知道飘到哪里，而前面的约翰已经趴下去很久了。干什么的都有，就是没有人听课。  
不，我。我在听课。  
卢伦德先生显然对自己有多少听众毫不关心，仍旧慢慢悠悠地用他腔调优美的英文，像读诗一样讲解着某条1837年维多利亚女王上台后颁布的条例。而大家显然也对这些东西同样漠不关心。  
我晃了晃脑袋，努力把渐渐侵袭意识的睡意甩掉，但是没有用。眼皮越来越重，眼前越来越模糊，很快，我陷入在一片甜美的混沌里。

“伊莱恩……伊莱恩……伊莱恩！”有人在摇我的胳膊，“快醒醒！下课了！”另一个声音飘过来：“嘿，给她一下子，格蕾丝，像这样——”然后我感觉到脑袋上重重挨了一记。  
“哎呀！”我迷迷糊糊地坐起来，一手揉着后脑勺，“约翰你用了什么武器——”  
“这个。”他冲我展开手里厚重的书卷。中世纪英格兰历史。  
好吧……  
“快起来伊莱恩，放学好久了，人都要走光了。”格蕾丝不由分说地架起我往教室外面拽，“我妈妈说今晚有蛋白酥酪，要是全被加文吃掉，你可要一个不落地给我做出来——”  
“你哥哥一定会全部吃掉的。你忘了上次的奶油栗子蛋糕吗？”约翰利落地把书包甩到背上，“空无一物。”  
人的确都快走光了，出了教室，只有稀稀拉拉的几个同学走在操场上。  
“嘿，伙计们，你们先走。”我猛地想起来早上的小意外，“我得去宠物店里看看有没有黄油味的狗粮。我们家的木匠先生最近实在有点忙。”  
他们俩看起来毫不意外。  
“这么说迪斯科从山羊奶酪转向黄油了？好消息，我就一直受不了那种奶酪的味道。”约翰皱了皱鼻子。  
“是从山羊奶酪转向燕麦片，然后从燕麦片转向黄油。”格蕾丝纠正道，“通常是奥尔沃特先生偷吃什么迪斯科就喜欢什么——而且山羊奶酪的味道棒极了！”  
好的，这下我起码知道迪斯科为什么突然爱上黄油了。可是爸爸竟然连黄油都吃？！那玩意儿能单独咽下去吗？

“请给我来一袋黄油味狗饼干，先生。”回家路上那家狭小的宠物店里，那位一年四季都穿着灯芯绒西装的老爷爷从柜台后面的躺椅里抬起眼睛看了我一眼，又垂下眼帘：“左边柜子从下往上数第三排从右往左数第七格。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”我跑过去找到一包橙色包装袋的狗粮，竟然真的写着“黄油口味”，于是把它抱起来又走到柜台前，“请问多少钱？”  
“八英镑六十便士。”  
我把狗粮塞进书包，从夹层里翻出钱堆到柜台上。他从躺椅上站起来，收好钱，开始给我找硬币。  
“今天还有一个孩子来买这种味道奇怪的狗饼干。”他突然开口，“眼睛颜色和你一样。是你家里人吧？”  
亚伯？  
“浅茶色头发吗？”  
他数好硬币，又坐回那把躺椅：“我想是的。”  
“哦，那可能是我弟弟。再见，先生。”  
他的声音又从摇椅里响起来：“那时候门外还站着个小胖子，也是蓝眼睛。你的兄弟们长得可不怎么相像，是不是？”

我猛地顿住脚步。  
“您说小胖子？”我从自己的声音里听到了清清楚楚的颤抖。  
“啊，胖得很可观。”老先生又抬了抬眼皮，“金色头发，厚厚的。”  
我丢下书包，飞快地冲出了店门。

蓝眼睛。胖子。金色头发。  
达力·德思礼。

我早该提醒亚伯注意的——那伙人对哈利和我的逃脱一直耿耿于怀，但一次也没有成功阻截过，每回都被甩到身后——他们这回盯上亚伯了。

我无头苍蝇一样在回家路上的那些小巷子里来回奔跑，不时停下来侧耳细听有没有哪里传来可疑的声音，心里惶急得快要哭出来。  
拜托，拜托，千万不要……千万不要……亚伯绝对不能受伤……  
上帝啊……

我徒劳地飞奔过一条条街道，在湿漉漉的寒冷白雾里大口喘着气，努力克制自己不要因为腿部的酸痛一屁股坐到地上，也不要因为肺部火辣辣的灼烧减慢速度，更不要因为着急而掉眼泪。  
这里没有……  
这里也没有……  
不是这边……  
这个角落也不是……

我想到那颗有着浅茶色柔软头发的小脑袋，那双大海一样湛蓝清亮的眼睛，鸦羽般纤长浓密的睫毛，身上婴儿沐浴露清淡甜美的香气，他拥抱着我的温度，他咧嘴笑时露出来的小小虎牙……有种热热的东西马上要从眼睛里滚出来，我赶紧使劲抽了抽鼻子，继续漫无目的地在薄纱似的雾气里加快脚步到处搜寻。  
哪怕只是一点点提示也好，他的笔盒、大衣、雨伞，什么都行——拜托，拜托！请让我赶快找到他——

然后我看到了亚伯的书包。  
它躺在不远处的转角，一小半浸在脏兮兮的水洼里。  
我跑过去，越过它，开始清楚地听见说话声。

“……爸爸的小宝贝好像想哭鼻子呢……”  
“……怪人波特经常和你一起玩吧？小子，你真是不识相……”  
“哈，有钱买狗粮却没钱给我们？你在跟我开玩笑？”  
“我们看起来像好说话的人吗？喂，你说话啊！”

我一步一步走近声音传来的地方，每走一步，胸腔里远比刚才炽热的火焰就升腾得更高一点。  
熟悉的负疚感一浪高过一浪，潮水般涌来，要把我淹没。恐惧交织着怒意，在心里的某个角落野火一样疯狂而迅速地燃烧，火舌舔舐着那道尘封已久的伤口，轻而易举把时间凝集的结痂悉数融化。  
刻意淡忘的记忆席卷而来。

夜色……旋转的树影……风声呼号……低弱的呻吟声……滚烫的泪水……锥心的剧烈疼痛……尖叫……哭喊和哀求……

死亡。

那些在深夜里鞭笞我的梦魇，低笑着伏在耳边细语。

我浑身颤抖着站在那个拐角，几乎要因为突然袭来的回忆、风暴一样疯狂冲刷着内心的激流而跌倒在地。但我没有停下来，一步，一步，颤颤巍巍地走向角落里那个被人揪着衣领、蜷缩起来的小小身影。  
不要倒下去。现在还不可以。

有人回头看到了我。  
“嘿！这不是那个奥尔沃特——”  
“正好可以一起算账……”  
我脚步虚浮地走向他们，嗓子里发出的声音嘶哑得像是坏掉的手风琴。  
“别碰亚伯。”

那个瘦高的皮尔嗤笑起来：“她还想保护可怜的弟弟呢。”

“别碰亚伯。”我重复了一遍，能感觉到自己正颤抖得越来越厉害。  
已经近到能够看清亚伯含着泪光的眸子。

我对他尽可能轻松地微笑起来，轻轻开口：“不要害怕……我在这里……”

旁边响起了更多不屑的嗤笑声，扯着亚伯衣领的那个矮个子非但没有松手，反而示威地把亚伯拽得离自己更近，挑衅又嘲讽地瞥了我一眼。

“我说——别！碰！我！弟！弟！！！！”

那个人还想说什么，却似乎被堵住了嘴，眼睛瞪得越来越大。接着，很奇怪，他们眼里慢慢浮起清清楚楚的惧意。

身体里那股奇异的感觉已经在不知不觉倾泻而出，周围的空间在扭曲，流动，无形的涟漪触动着我的皮肤。

太奇妙了。  
一个全新的世界，正以从未体验过的视角飞快地构架起来。

和上一次不同，此刻的感觉分外强烈和清晰。我能感受到每一处空间哪怕最微小的形变和运动，感官似乎被无限拓宽，气流的每一丝流转，雾气中小水滴的每一次震颤，所有的运动都减缓了无数倍，地面和墙壁上每一块砖石的凹槽与裂隙，所有的细节都放大了无数倍，无比清晰、毫无保留地争先恐后对我的视觉、肤觉、触感全方位展现自己。

那股力量恣肆倾泻，似乎有奇妙的水流在身体里横冲直撞地流淌，寻找出口。我能感觉到那些人周围的空气像结冰一样一点点凝聚，逐渐滞塞停息，无法流动——他们的脸色憋得发红，然后开始渐渐变紫，有人抓着自己的喉咙跪倒在地，由于窒息，表情越来越扭曲和狰狞——

“停下来！！！快停下来！！！”

双腿终于软得不听使唤，膝盖一弯咚地跪了下去。墙角，亚伯瞪着眼睛坐在原地，看起来没什么异常。心下一松，我捂住突然开始抽痛的胸口，喘着粗气转过头。

铜色头发的陌生人快步朝这里跑来，在离我们两三米远的地方绊了个趔趄，就像撞上了一块玻璃，鼻梁上的眼镜往下滑了半英寸。接着他直起身子，继续走过来，手臂抬高，袖口带起一股有力的空气流动，在我的新视角中呈现出一弯弧形的清晰气流。然后他露出了那根一直捏在手里的细长木棍，轨迹复杂地开始挥舞。  
我着迷地凝视着他的动作，准确地说，是体会着他挥舞木棍时空气中线条略显诡异却流畅优美的流转，还有一股陌生能量的交织与汇集——可是渐渐地，胸腔深处的抽痛越来越尖锐，那种全身力气都被抽干的感觉从双腿一直蔓延到头顶……  
现在只想躺下来好好地睡一觉……

眼前越来越模糊，放大的感官像一扇扇门似的砰砰砰接二连三关闭。我使劲按着胸腔左边的位置，觉得除了心脏以外，所有的器官仿佛都消失殆尽……太疼了，只有心脏的抽痛才是真实存在的……

“……逆转偶发事件小组已经过去了……记忆注销指挥部只要派杰拉德克奇就足够了，只是几个麻瓜小孩……”  
“……要我说，麻瓜问题调解委员会应该好好向麻瓜政府反映一下情况——”  
“这不是他们的问题，我们的小孩子无法控制力量的情况屡见不鲜……”  
“可要不是麻瓜们欺负这个孩子，她不会出现魔力场紊乱的……”  
“那几个麻瓜小孩不知道这个孩子是特殊情况……”

隐隐约约的谈话声伴着一股热可可的香气，在我逐渐清晰起来的意识里飘飘悠悠地旋转。说话的两个人刻意压低了声音，但还是能听到个大概。  
都是一些我无法理解的词。  
从眼皮透过来一层温暖的昏黄亮光。我试着把眼睛睁开。  
眨巴两下。  
眼前是一片光亮的天花板，视野内的一隅石膏线浮雕花纹精致漂亮。  
可我完全不认识这个地方。

我撑着胳膊慢慢坐起来，发现自己刚才躺在一张枣红色的皮沙发上。这个大房间舒适干净，整洁得甚至有点空旷，墙上既没有照片也没有画，摆放的几件家具看起来都有些年头了，但显然保养得当，桌椅和立柜都光泽柔润，敛息静气，让人很想上前摩挲一把。  
房间中央摆着一张大餐桌，几杯饮料袅袅娜娜地升腾着香气，看来是热可可味道的来源。桌边坐着之前那个铜色头发、戴眼镜的陌生人，一位同样有着红铜色头发（不过夹了几绺花白）的老太太，还有一个捧着杯子的茶色头发——那是，亚伯？！

“咳，请问……”  
三个人一齐往这个方向转过头来。  
“哦，你醒了。来尝尝这个，身体疲乏的时候，热可可总是必不可少——”老太太端起桌上的一个杯子，走过来递到我手里，笑眯眯地看着我喝下一口。  
一股暖流呼地涌向全身。困倦和寒冷瞬间消散得无影无踪。  
“好点了吗？”她像是料到了我的反应，笑得更温柔了，“慢点喝。我特地让本煮了满满一大壶，也许你会需要第二杯。”  
“噢，谢谢……”我从浓香扑鼻的蒸汽中抬头，她褐色的眼眸平和而沉静，但光芒闪烁，精神奕奕。  
这个老太太好像精神头很不错。  
我默默地一面想一面大口灌热可可，在充斥口腔的甜美味道中整理着脑袋里各种乱七八糟的疑问。亚伯安静地坐在桌子旁，眼镜陌生人偶尔啜一口饮料，老太太注视着我咕咚咕咚进行吞咽动作，没有人说话。  
终于喝完了。我放下杯子深深地吸了口气，正在为一长串问题蓄势——  
“孩子，先听我说。”餐桌旁的陌生人对着我点点头。我赶快呼出那口气然后闭上嘴。

“我叫雅各布·艾什利，这是我母亲玛丽·艾什利，”老太太冲我笑着眨了眨眼，陌生人继续说，“你们俩现在待的地方，是我们家，不必担心。亚伯拉罕已经告诉我你们家的地址了，等你觉得好些，我会把你们安全地送回去。”  
“谢谢，艾什利先生和艾什利太太——”我放下手里渐渐凉掉的杯子，心里的谜团完全没有散去，“可是……”  
他微笑着扶了扶眼镜：“可是？有什么问题吗，伊莱恩？”

“可是，对不起，我醒来的时候碰巧听到了你们的谈话……什么是麻瓜？什么是记忆注销？什么叫做逆转事故小组——差不多是这个名字吧——而且，”我看着他仍然在微笑的面庞，大着胆子说了下去，“艾什利先生，您一定知道刚才发生了奇怪的事情——为什么达力他们突然透不过气来……还有那根细木棍……”

我的声音渐渐低下去。  
这太荒唐了。无法解释的那些事，它们究竟是确切发生过的，还是只存在于我的想象里？不对，他们似乎提到了刚才的事故——那么那些语焉不详的词汇，到底是什么意思？这到底是一个荒谬的玩笑，还是我根本就没有睡醒——也许我根本就还在卢伦德先生的课上睡觉，又或者只是在自己的卧室里做梦，下一秒就会被迪斯科的吠声唤醒——

雅各布·艾什利神秘莫测地微笑着，轻轻开口：“你真的准备好了吗？”他看了一眼旁边，发现亚伯也正眼神热切地紧紧盯着自己。

两双闪闪发光的海蓝色眼睛。

他不知从哪里掏出那根细长的木棍，再次抬起手臂，轻巧地在空中抖了抖。

原本空旷的房间里咔啦咔啦热闹地响起来，从地板到墙壁，从家具到天花板，一切都天翻地覆地瞬间改变了模样。


	8. 魔法初印象 - What am I? A witch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刷新麻瓜世界观的普通巫师家庭低调出场。

像是一阵有魔力的风吹过，一张张相片和肖像凭空出现在空荡荡的墙壁上，一行行木架子承载着瓶瓶罐罐靠在墙边，好像从来没有被挪动过，奇形怪状的不成套的桌椅眨眼间多出了好几副，其中一张桌子上摆着套叮当作响的玻璃仪器。  
原本略显清冷的房间里一下子变得有点拥挤。

我目瞪口呆地看着那些东西从空中浮现，发不出声音：“……”  
“不相信？”艾什利先生弯了弯唇角，再次挥动那根细木棍。  
房间再次变得空旷而寂静。  
“但这……”我张大了嘴巴不知道该说什么。  
他又迅速一挥木棍。亮晶晶的玻璃仪器重新叮叮当当响起来。

我看了看亚伯，他正张圆了嘴盯着那组玻璃管子。  
我都不知道他的嘴巴可以变得那么圆。  
“这是，魔，魔，魔法……？”出乎意料，我刚想开口，亚伯就已经结结巴巴地出声询问，没有一点害怕的样子，眼睛熠熠生辉。我想这种磕绊和他平常与陌生人对话时的不太一样，完全是出于震惊。  
“魔，魔，魔魔魔法？”我腾地站起来环顾四周，发现自己也突然变得口齿不清，“可这——”我看着沙发左边的一幅照片猛地刹住了话头。  
我揉了揉眼睛。  
那张相片中央是一个砖红色长发的女郎，穿着宽大的袍子对着镜头大笑。除了袍子款式有些古怪，照片里没什么稀奇的东西——

可是她在动！她竟然在动！  
我用力闭上眼睛又睁开。那个年轻女郎还是对着我兴高采烈地转圈、上蹿下跳。  
我连忙走过去看其他照片。

往右一点，一个黑头发婴儿正在挥舞着胖乎乎的胳膊大哭；再往右，年轻一些的艾什利先生被旁边几个同样是蓝色条纹围巾、黑色长袍的小伙子高高地抬起来，胡乱地蹬着双腿；继续往右，一株形状奇怪、枝叶轻摇的绿色植物的繁密叶隙间，露出一位老先生的灰白头发，他正神色温柔地给它浇水，看起来隐隐有点面熟……

“我想我真的在做梦……”我直愣愣地杵在餐桌边上，看着面前照片里铜色头发、和我差不多年纪的男孩手里拎着巨大的鸟笼，一只灰白相间的猫头鹰在笼子里呼啦呼啦扑扇着翅膀。

无数问题像烟花一样轰隆隆在脑海里炸响，烟雾弥漫得让人找不到方向。

“你真的准备好了吗？”艾什利太太重复了一遍艾什利先生刚才的话，好像被亚伯和我的反应逗乐了，皱纹里盛满笑意，“之前担心吓到你们，所以把房间变成了平时接待麻瓜客人的模样。如果你们坚持——”她朝艾什利先生偏了偏头，“雅各布和我都认为不妨好好解释。”  
艾什利先生一直在笑，闻言轻咳一声，收起了那截木头：“事实上，我们可以把这根‘细木棍’称为魔杖……好吧，言归正传。孩子们，在提问题之前，请先耐心听我说完这些话。”他调整了一下气息，郑重其事地开口：  
“你们是男女巫师。”

我安静地眨眨眼，心里感到荒唐透顶。  
虽然很想笑出声来，但他的认真又实在是不同寻常。而且那些瞬间出现又转眼消失的家具，那些令人眼花缭乱的活动相片，还有那套自己把自己碰得叮叮当当响的仪器——这些东西似乎只能用巫术来解释。

“我们都是巫师。”他好像一点也没有被我们的冷淡反应打击到，“在全世界，还有许许多多像我们一样拥有魔法的人，把自己隐藏在麻瓜们中间——所谓的麻瓜，也就是非魔法人士。他们不了解魔法的存在，而巫师世界有个魔法部，专门负责巫师界的各种事务，其中很重要的一项，也许是最重要的一项，就是确保巫师界不为普通人所知。”  
“那么之前提到的‘逆转偶发事件小组’就是魔法部的组成之一？”亚伯再次出人意料地说话了，这回非常顺畅，“那个‘记忆注销指挥部’也是魔法部管理的部门？”

他究竟是怎么记住这些拗口又奇怪的称呼的？

“噢，是的。这两个小组，加上麻瓜问题调解委员会，构成魔法部下属的魔法事故灾害司。”艾什利先生有点惊讶地看着亚伯，继续说道，“他们通常负责处理魔法事故，主要内容是调整和修改麻瓜们的记忆——”  
“您是那个什么魔法灾害司的成员吗？所以您今天才会赶到那里？”我难道无意中引发了一场魔法事故？可我却根本不知道——  
他笑起来：“实际上，我在国际魔法贸易标准协会工作，隶属于国际魔法合作司……今天是意外情况，嗯，”他迟疑着停顿了片刻，“魔力场的异常扰动实在是太厉害了。这种状况的来源通常都是小巫师，他们还没办法很好地控制魔力。这就是为什么今天你出现了魔力暴动——当小巫师情绪激动，或者遭遇紧急情况，魔法可能会以意想不到的形式爆发力量。感谢梅林，当时我恰巧在附近。”  
我有些不自在地咽了口唾沫：“也就是说，如果您没有及时赶到，达力他们几个……”  
“他们可能会窒息而死。”艾什利先生的表情变得凝重起来，“听着，孩子们，我大概从几个事故灾害司的同事那里知道了事情的来龙去脉——你知道，他们需要查看记忆——我明白这不是你们的错，但是，”他棕褐色的眼睛凝视着我，“绝对不能随便而刻意地使用魔力。绝对不能。这对释放者自己和其他人都有极大的危险。”

我闭紧了嘴站在那里，不知道该怎么反应。震惊和怀疑像双股绳似的绞在了一起，跟不服气一同盘曲折叠，夹着委屈和不安，在心里缠绕堆积成一大坨。  
“他们活该……”我非常小声地嗫嚅着反驳。

艾什利先生眨了眨眼，语调依旧认真而温柔：“用魔法有意伤害别人是很不好的事，伊莱恩。的确存在一些会使人受伤的咒语，但是绝大多数巫师们发明它们的本意，是为了自卫而非伤人。魔力是天赋和礼物，把它用在不恰当的地方，会变成浪费甚至亵渎。”

“是的。”我低低地回答，对他那格外严肃的措辞有点不知所措。

“您刚才说到‘不能随意而刻意地使用魔力’，那么，”就在我以为谈话将陷入尴尬的寂静中时，亚伯睁着他蓝汪汪的眼睛再次提问，“看来巫师们会经过训练来学会控制自己的魔法？一旦学会控制力量，就能运用魔法了吧？”  
艾什利先生再次把略微诧异的目光投向亚伯：“可以这么说。这也是我要告诉你们的事之一。巫师们有自己的魔法学校，专门接收具有魔法天赋的孩子，由教师指导他们对魔力控制进行系统科学的练习。而英国的魔法学校，”他顿了顿，流露出骄傲的神色，“霍格沃茨，是最好的魔法学校。我们一家都毕业于那里。”  
艾什利太太也笑起来：“事实上，我们家族的每个人似乎都毕业于霍格沃茨。”  
“我们也要到那里上学吗？”亚伯眼睛放光地看着她，“我们也可以？”  
“当然了。”艾什利太太笑出了声，“所有会魔法的孩子都会到霍格沃茨读书，在满十一岁的那个暑假，你们将收到入学通知书……噢，我迎来猫头鹰的日子仿佛就在昨天……”  
我不太确定她说的那个词究竟是不是“猫头鹰”。不过管它呢，反正今天听到的大部分内容显然都超出了我的理解范畴，也不多这一丁点。  
“你们会喜欢霍格沃茨的。”艾什利太太继续动情地说下去，“城堡里有那么多的秘密通道和暗门，旁边还有黑湖和禁林，有意思极了——”  
“妈妈！那是非常危险的地方，他们甚至都没有入学，您不该让孩子们觉得禁林很有趣——”艾什利先生回过头来面对我们，表情庄重，一只手稳稳地压在桌面上，“禁林里有些危险的动物。千万不要随意靠近禁林。”  
艾什利太太咯咯地笑起来：“你们瞧，雅各布就是这样。规则神圣不可侵犯。”  
“妈妈，安全问题开不得玩笑。”艾什利先生有些无奈地微笑着，“大多数校规就像公式一样完美而且不可或缺。”他起身去拿帽子和大衣，那两样东西正挂在之前凭空出现在门厅旁边的衣帽架上，“孩子们，时候不早了。我送你们回家。

接下来的几天里，我几乎时刻处于心不在焉的状态中。  
最初的震惊和兴奋过后，疑问与想象在脑袋里像放多了酵母的面团一样无法抑制地使劲儿膨胀。  
好的，现在假定亚伯和我真的都有魔法——毕竟艾什利家亲眼见到的一切都还深深烙刻在记忆里——可是我们怎么从来不知道呢？为什么我们从来没有任何拥有魔力的表现？我不记得自己曾经把什么东西变成过蟾蜍或者老鼠。亚伯也说他没有类似的情况。而且，从艾什利太太和艾什利先生的话来看，他们家很有可能是世代相传的巫师家庭——但我们的爸爸妈妈都是普通人，为什么亚伯和我却有魔力？这属于正常情况吗？  
另外，我明明快要满十一岁了，为什么入学通知书现在都没有到？  
霍格沃茨究竟是什么地方？一座城堡？那里真的有很多秘密通道吗？这么说还会有许许多多令人热血沸腾的屋顶对吧？有多少孩子会和我一样要到那里去上学呢？魔法学校的课本有什么不一样？期末考试大概不考数学吧，那老师会不会要求我们现场变出一只青蛙？还有那些会动的照片和肖像画——巫师世界的画面都是活的吗？那书本上的字母是不是也会动来动去？给孩子们的故事书里是不是会有小小的骑士和龙浮在半空中表演情节？

噢！想到巫师家庭的孩子们从小就能够接触那么多奇妙的东西，真是让人忍不住有点嫉妒。

不过这些问题也许很快就能在艾什利家找到答案。  
现在看来，艾什利先生大概早就料到会出现这种情况。送我们回来的那天夜里，他和爸爸单独谈了一阵子，婉拒了爸爸留他吃晚饭的邀请，要离开的时候，对我们说，如果我和亚伯能够再次造访，他、艾什利太太以及另一位艾什利先生，将会非常高兴。

“至于这个秘密，我想还是不告诉其他人为好。”他手里拿着帽子站在门口，对爸爸和我们俩点点头，“我们有相当严格的保密协定。更何况，你们想必能够明白，‘巫师界’这个词在非魔法人士中总是能引起许多恐慌和猜忌，说出口总归有些冒险……”  
“朋友也不能告诉吗？”我抬头望了望他和爸爸，无法掩饰住声音里的失望，“可是……”  
爸爸拍了拍我的头顶：“伊莱恩，并不是所有人听见魔法的第一反应都是惊喜。我认为大多数人也许会觉得——”他冲艾什利先生微微颔首，“没有冒犯的意思——会觉得荒谬又害怕。”  
“爸爸，你觉得害怕吗？”  
亚伯仰着脸看他，语气小心而认真。  
“我吗？”爸爸咧开嘴笑起来，一边顺手把亚伯的头发挠得乱七八糟，“跟你们一样，简直好奇又开心得快要跳起来了。”他又望向艾什利先生，“我说多少遍都觉得不够，再一次，真的非常感谢您——”  
“不过是举手之劳。”艾什利先生微微欠身，“另外，也希望您多加关照……”  
爸爸脸上飞快地闪过一丝黯淡，但转瞬消失，似乎不曾出现过：“当然。请您路上小心——噢，您真的不打算留下来吃过晚餐再走吗？今天正巧有新鲜的鳕鱼——”  
艾什利先生微笑着摇摇头，往台阶下迈开步子：“谢谢您的好意，不必麻烦了。我的父母还在家里等我一起吃饭……”

车灯光柱消失在转角处。

我坐在餐桌旁，看看爸爸，看看亚伯，又看看迪斯科，大家则都不明就里地望着我。  
我叹了口气：“你们真的都没有发觉不对劲吗？”  
“哪里不对劲？”亚伯扭头又看了一眼恢复安静的街道转角。  
“巫师难道不应该用扫帚当交通工具吗？或者飞毯？可艾什利先生有一辆车！”  
亚伯用他惯常的那种复杂目光看着我。  
最近似乎正越来越频繁地被这种饱含深意的目光注视啊，这似乎不是什么好事。  
“伊莱恩，附近都是不会魔法的人，根据艾什利先生说的保密协定，公共场合下使用魔法交通工具很容易引起人们的怀疑……”他仍然投射着那种目光，“你确定真的没有从屋顶上摔下来过吗？”  
我张了张嘴，被噎得只能吐出一个词：“……没有。”但是不能就这样继续被鄙视，必须尽快转移话题，“亚伯，你整个晚上说话都非常顺溜。”  
“啊，是的。”他伸手拉过一个黄油碟子，“我也觉得。”  
“可是你不喜欢在陌生人面前说话啊。”  
他抹黄油的动作停了停，思索了片刻：“艾什利先生让人感觉很亲切。而且他说的事太新奇了，很难忍住不问问题。”  
的确。亚伯遇上感兴趣的东西总喜欢刨根问底。而艾什利先生的温和面孔，褐色眼睛，那副看起来有些严肃的眼镜，还有深颜色的圆帽和大衣，稳重的谈吐，都莫名给人一种值得信赖的好感。即使是在“魔力暴动”的危急当口，他的出现都没有让当时的我觉得不安。

说到魔力暴动，我还没来得及问艾什利先生，出现心脏抽痛是不是常见的后遗症呢。

不过眼下有更要紧的问题。  
“亚伯，你真的没事吗？”  
回来的路上，艾什利先生把还塞着一大袋狗粮的书包、亚伯那个不知道怎么变得整洁如新的书包，还有另一包狗粮交给我们，大致解释了我昏过去之后的情形，说他确认亚伯没有受伤，我也并无大碍之后，把我们俩送到了他家中，让我们不必担心。  
“没事的。”亚伯抬眼冲我笑了笑，湛蓝的双眸水晶一样澄澈。  
“以后我们一起回家吧。”我提议道，“达力绝对不是我的对手，他们一次都没有追上哈利和我，一次都没有——”  
“只是你们跑得快而已。”爸爸淡淡开口，“少惹麻烦，伊莱恩。这话我不知道说了多少次了，你是不是从来没有听进去过？”  
我吐吐舌头，低下头舀了一大勺汤。

说到哈利——  
我又抬起头。  
“真的不能告诉任何人吗？连哈利也不可以？”门厅里熄灭的希望此刻重新开始燃烧，在我心底闪烁着微弱的光芒。  
爸爸叹了口气：“很遗憾，恐怕不行，伊莱恩。艾什利先生也说过的，有一个巫师界的保密协定。而且，哈利有可能被吓到……”看到我一副要反驳的样子，又无奈地改口，“好的，我知道哈利更有可能会和你一样，觉得这非常有趣，没错，你们都是这样——但是，伊莱恩，”他神色惋惜，“并不是所有人都能那么幸运地拥有魔力。我都有些嫉妒你们……好吧，哈利不会嫉妒你，伊莱恩，别那么看着我——可他也许会觉得难过吧？你们会去不同的学校，一个在非魔法界，一个却在巫师界，和截然不同的人打交道，彼此变得越来越陌生，越来越疏远……”

我没有说话。刚刚吞下去的那口汤好像正在食道里慢慢凝结成沉重冰冷的什么东西，滑向胃里。

“身份的隔阂能造成很多无形的伤害。没错，这玩意有时候其实不那么要紧，但大多数情况下，它真的有很强的破坏力……”爸爸的目光幽深而遥远，好像在追忆什么，过了片刻，他缓缓地吐出一口气，又说，“如果告诉哈利，你的秘密很可能也会变成他的秘密和负担。与其因为这种彼此都心知肚明的不同而疏远，也许，保留一点余地和可能性会更好……”  
但哈利是我最好的朋友。  
那种沉重冰冷的东西类似于铁块，沉甸甸地拖坠着我的胃。

“哦，我当然不知道你们的故事会怎么发展，这只是基于自己看法的揣测而已，别在意。”爸爸像是突然回过神来，微笑着拿过我的汤碗，又往里添了满满一大勺，“这是你自己的事，伊莱恩。自己做决定就好。毕竟我认为保密协定大概不会对小孩子苛求太多……”  
其实今晚桌上的那一大锅奶油蘑菇汤非常美味。  
可我已经完全失去胃口了。

“伊莱恩，呃，你这块颜色涂得可能有点太厚了……伊莱恩，伊莱恩？伊莱恩？”  
“出什么事了？”我猛然一惊，回过神来。  
哈利盘腿坐在我对面，直直地盯着我。  
“怎么了，哈利？”我赶快把那些乱七八糟的念头轰出脑袋，有点不好意思。这已经是今天不知道第几次走神了。  
“蓝色的面包，绿色的牛奶，粉红色的头发……”哈利把目光转向我正在“全神贯注”涂色的画册，瞪大了眼睛，“伊莱恩，难道你是重度色盲吗？”  
“啊哈，不是……”我尴尬地看了看手中的红色蜡笔，还有画上被大红糊成一团的人脸，突然发现这幅画已经被彻底毁掉了。  
“那张脸你涂了有五分钟了。”哈利提醒我，目光中带着小心翼翼的探询，“有什么不开心的事吗？”  
“噢，没有什么，”我丢掉那支蜡笔，含糊其辞地掩饰过去，“可能最近有些睡眠不足……你也知道，史密斯小姐布置的算数题越来越多而且难得可怕……”  
“嗯……”哈利看上去还是有些担心，不过显然对这个理由相当信服，“那么需要我一起看看算数题吗？我的数学还可以……”  
“谢谢你，哈利！好的！”我赶快爬起来去拿书包里那沓习题纸，很高兴可以开始另一个话题。  
睡眠不足在一定程度上算是实话。史密斯小姐简直要因为我们班节节败退的测验成绩发疯了，结果她的作业量又达到了，用约翰的话说，“可怕的新高度”。

我掏出那些被自己弄得有点皱皱巴巴的练习，使劲抻了两把，递给哈利。

然后我看着他低头执笔，仔细计算式子的侧影，心里抱歉夹杂着自责，无法抑制地漫上又涩又凉的苦味。


	9. 会面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to introduce Harry to Ahseleys.

再一次去艾什利家之前，我对于“另一位艾什利先生”有着种种猜测。  
首先，很可能是位爱花草的老先生。因为我曾经在他们家楼梯旁的相片中看到半隐在枝叶后浇水的身影。其次，发色不太好确定，但估计是浅颜色。因为我们认识的艾什利先生继承了艾什利太太的铜色头发，介于红色和浅褐色之间。深色基因估计会盖过这种明亮的发色吧？再次，他也许相当严肃。因为艾什利先生的行事作风严谨认真，而艾什利太太看起来并不是很在意打破规则。

然而事实证明，以上猜测几乎全部错误。

我目瞪口呆地站在沙发边上，看着转过头来跟我们打招呼的那位艾什利先生，一时间忘了说话。  
“爸爸，这是我之前和您提到过的，伊莱恩和亚伯拉罕。”铜色头发的艾什利先生说，“孩子们，这是我父亲，本杰明·艾什利。”  
“早上好，孩子们。很高兴见到你们。”戴着眼镜、黑发中夹着许多花白的艾什利先生笑着说。  
“早上好，艾什利先生。”亚伯乖巧地回答，同时偷偷从背后戳了戳一言不发的我。  
“噢！早上好……卢伦德先生？”

眼前这位有着深深抬头纹、讲着一口腔调古典又优美英文的老先生，不就是教我们中世纪历史的卢伦德先生吗！！！如果认错了，我可以把书包里的数学题全都吃下去！

就觉得照片里的老人家隐约有点眼熟啊！

“您不记得我了吗？每周我们都会上您的历史课——”

卢伦德先生，或者说艾什利先生，从镜片上方仔细地端详了我片刻，额头上和往日一样皱起一片细密的抬头纹。  
然后他哈哈哈大笑起来。  
我更加不知所措地愣在那里。  
“事实上，孩子，你不是第一个这么和我说的人。”他好不容易缓过那股劲，笑得甚至咳嗽了好几声，“啊，有时候，作为双胞胎之一，确实会获得很多意料之外的乐趣，谁说不是呢……”  
我仍然呆呆地看着他。  
“噢，是这样的。”他乐呵呵地挥了挥手，示意我和亚伯坐到沙发上，“我有个孪生兄弟，叫劳伦斯——哈哈，说到这儿，也许是因为名字的关系，他对于法律特别感兴趣——从禁止滥用魔法司退休之后，他的乐趣之一就是到麻瓜学校给孩子们讲中世纪史。这么说，他在你们学校用的名字是卢伦德？”  
我瞪大了眼睛。这这这——  
“我敢说，老劳伦斯的历史课一定让你们困得够呛。”他说着再次爆发出大笑，接着咳了好一阵子，“当初我们都对他背诵魔法史的本事早有领教……乖乖，要是和他一起复习而忍住没打哈欠，那你满可以抵挡住宾斯教授的瞌睡魔力了……”

天啊，我认为自己不是很明白这位艾什利先生在说什么——

铜色头发的艾什利先生摇了摇头，对我们解释道：“爸爸一谈到劳伦斯叔叔总会这样……说真的，我也觉得好奇，作为双胞胎，他们俩除了长相，几乎没有相似的地方。”  
“而且一个在赫奇帕奇，一个在拉文克劳。”艾什利太太手里拿着一根细木棍，哦不对，魔杖，正指挥一个摆满瓷杯的大盘子晃晃悠悠地飘向我们，看起来颇为令人担心，“哦，没关系，亲爱的，不会洒出来。”她注意到我和亚伯的神情，笑眯眯地一挥魔杖，五只杯子纷纷升起，降落到每个人手里，而盘子稳稳地落回桌面。  
“哇……”我看着那只瓷杯妥帖地贴着手心落下，在掌中透出均匀的暖意，感到非常新奇，根本不记得自己上一秒还想问“什么是赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳”。

就这样，我很快把发现卢伦德先生——或者应该叫艾什利先生——是双胞胎的惊讶，给完全忘掉了。这里有太多有趣的东西能让我发出诧异的赞叹。

黑头发的艾什利先生领着亚伯和我参观了楼上的花房。

本来只是不起眼的花房而已，但当艾什利先生抖动魔杖之后，我们俩一齐发出了惊呼。  
那是一个巨大的温室。远远超过房间应有的面积。  
以及体积。这个温室大概有五米那么高，塞满了各种绿叶招摇的植物。  
艾什利先生压低声音，带着一丝沾沾自喜，说：“我用了好几重的加强版空间拓展咒，玛丽也知道，不过那些地方雅各布从来没有发现过。”  
我和亚伯面面相觑。  
“但是孩子们，我不介意让你们见识一下。”艾什利先生继续说，嘴角泛起骄傲的笑意，“来吧。”

“这个地方生长的植物都是一些平常的、不那么危险的品种。”他领着我们走进温室，一边指引我们小心地避开地上四处乱爬的根须和藤蔓，一边解释道，“寻常可见的魔法植物，甚至还有很多的一般植物，你们在麻瓜世界也能看到它们……噢，别踩到那根枝条，亚伯，那是一株尼泊尔绿绒蒿，它的汁液有毒……”  
“很接近麻瓜种植的品种，对吧？”他笑着指指我们一路艰难穿行而来的那些款款摇摆着叶片和枝桠的绿色生物，“相当普通，相当普通……”  
我严重怀疑这只是艾什利先生对非魔法世界植物一厢情愿的臆想。起码它们从来不会突然垂下来猛砸你的脑袋。  
“好了，我们去看看下一个地方。不过孩子们，一定要跟紧我。”艾什利先生戴好一副相当厚实的皮手套，看不出是用什么材质制成的，魔杖在空中划出几道复杂的线条，“很有效的防护泡泡咒，是的，我只要把范围加大一点……千万跟牢……那些隐蔽起来的植物，哦，绝对不能让雅各布知道我在养魔鬼网和喜马拉雅珊瑚……”

不知道为什么，这话听起来好让人害怕。

带着莫名的夹杂着恐惧的兴奋感，我看着艾什利先生展示了怎样触发魔鬼网那可怕的防御和攻击反应。凶狠而蛮横的藤蔓咻地抽打在我们透明的移动防护罩上，又在火焰的光芒中蜷缩起来。还有长到起码有四层楼高的八宝树，树干修长笔直，树杈稀疏但是伸展方向乱七八糟，而且它正在开着一种淡黄色的大花，气味相当恐怖。  
“四月是花期，”艾什利先生不无喜悦地指了指散发出恶臭的花朵，“在伦敦好像稍微推迟了一些。从加尔各答弄到的，雅各布非常讨厌它的味道。”  
“您不觉得这个味道——”我快要被熏晕过去，捏着鼻子瓮声瓮气地问他。  
“噢，比起别的来，它的味道其实可以忍受。”艾什利先生不在意地轻松回答，“我记得自己五年级准备O.W.L.s的时候突然对非洲白鹭花很感兴趣，央求斯普劳特教授让我养一株，她同意了，后来至少有半打同学在课上因为离得太近被送到医疗翼。”  
“非洲白鹭花的气味有毒吗？”  
“噢，不，孩子，不是，我的同学们出现了严重的呕吐症状。它的花散发出腐尸的臭气。”  
我闭上了嘴。

和艾什利先生聊植物的感觉大概就跟和亚伯谈数学题一样，让人觉得有点绝望。

当我们终于有惊无险地从他的秘密花园里走出来，艾什利先生再次仔仔细细地用复杂的咒语让那片简直像是小型热带雨林的危险植物园隐藏在一面树墙后面。  
“其实那里面的植物并不都很危险。”艾什利先生精神抖擞地对我们说，“但有的品种不太好从一般渠道弄到，比如水杉，雅各布曾经说过那是禁止贸易的濒危植物。麻瓜们一度以为这个物种早就灭绝了，前些年才在亚洲发现踪迹……”  
我有气无力地点点头，而亚伯看起来也有点狼狈，可能刚才被哪株出其不意猛然打开叶片的植物吓到了。

不管怎么说，魔法世界的植物……还真是令人大开眼界。

不过，这位黑头发的艾什利先生可能发现我们还有些无法适应他心爱的魔法植物们，接下来的几次拜访都没有提出让我们参观温室，这让亚伯和我大大松了一口气。  
而我也渐渐得到了更多关于魔法世界疑问的解答。

“因为魔法通常是家族遗传的，你有魔力，亚伯就有很大的可能也具备魔力。”艾什利太太这么向我解释如何确定我弟弟也是一个巫师。  
“而且那天除了你的魔力场扰动之外，还检测到了一个濒临爆发状态的魔力场。”铜色头发的艾什利先生补充，“伊莱恩，很多巫师来自麻瓜家庭，别为这个烦神。是否拥有魔力和父母是不是巫师并非绝对相关。”  
“那么您听说过魔力暴动之后会出现心脏疼痛的情况吗？”我又问。  
他眼神微微错开，顿了顿：“我算不上了解魔力暴动后遗症……不过我咨询过圣芒戈的治疗师，他们的解答是，通常在魔力场紊乱之后可能产生魔力短暂衰竭的症状，大概相当于——嗯，麻瓜说的‘脱力’。不必担心。”  
“可是我之前没有告诉过您我觉得心脏疼啊……”  
“我记得你当时紧紧按着胸口呢，伊莱恩。”  
好的。所有的答案都让人心满意足。

又一次愉快的见面即将结束，我趁着大家都安静下来的空档，打算提出那个在心里盘绕了很长时间的请求。

“或许我可以邀请一个朋友过来吗？噢，他是普通人……可是，我想，也许……哦，对不起，我知道这个请求有些过分……好吧，请您忘了它……”我吭哧吭哧，断断续续，涨红着脸收回了那句话，然后低着头打算道完别赶快出门。

艾什利太太轻轻拍了拍我的肩膀：“亲爱的，没问题呀。”  
我抬起头。  
眼前是她笑意温柔的面庞。  
“没关系，伊莱恩，我们有专门为普通客人打造的客厅，你肯定还记得。”黑发艾什利先生冲我们眨眨眼睛。

亚伯要和皮特一起讨论化学作业，所以这回去艾什利家的只有我，以及略显慌张的哈利。

“没关系，不用担心，艾什利一家都特别和蔼……”我一边引着哈利，轻车熟路地往一条街旁向左拐，一边努力平复他的紧张，“艾什利太太做的热可可味道和爸爸煮出来的一样好。艾什利先生——哦，黑色头发的那一位——我根本看不出他和卢伦德先生有什么区别……”  
哈利正在试图把宽大衬衫上一道明显的褶皱抹平：“噢，你说过他们俩是双胞胎。”  
“他们肯定是孪生子中特别相像的那一类。”我绕进一条小巷子，“外貌特别相像。个性倒是很好分辨，毕竟实在有点难以想象卢伦德先生，呃，另一位艾什利先生，和别人有说有笑的样子……”  
“他在我们班上课从来不提问题。”哈利推了推眼镜，放弃了徒劳的拉扯。那道褶皱顽固地兀自显眼着。  
“在我们班也一样。他大概更喜欢在讲台上朗读法律条款的感觉。”我粗略评估了一下哈利的仪容整洁度，觉得完全合格，以致于有点羡慕，“嘿，哈利，你看起来比我干净多了。”  
哈利看看我，又看看他自己，张了张嘴：“啊……”  
我低头用力拍了两下不知从哪里蹭上好几块灰扑扑尘土的裤腿：“哦不，我以为中午爬梯子的时候够小心了……”  
“还有两边胳膊肘，伊莱恩。”哈利停下脚步提醒道，语气不知为何似乎重新轻快起来，“早上看见你的时候，你的衣服好像还很干净。”  
“没错，它变成这样是中午过后的事情——”我又去拍胳膊肘那儿的灰，“爸爸从来不给我买白色的衣服，他说即使是三台洗衣机也拿新衣杀手没有办法……”  
这回哈利的笑容总算不那么僵硬了。

到房子跟前，我垫脚摁了一下大门上的按钮。  
哈利正在旁边做深呼吸。

“你好，我们的扫烟囱工——”艾什利太太笑眯眯地打开门，对我的模样见怪不怪。  
“您好，艾什利太太。亚伯今天和同学一起写作业。”我往边上挪了挪，拉过哈利，“这是我和您说过的——”  
“那么这一定就是你的朋友了。欢迎你，孩子。我是玛丽·艾什利。”她笑着点点头，拉开门让我们进去。  
“很高兴见到您，艾什利太太。”哈利红着脸说，声音里带着不易捕捉到的轻颤，“我是哈利·波特。伊莱恩的朋友。”  
“噢，你好，哈利——”艾什利太太关上门，动作突然顿了一下，接着非常缓慢地一点一点转过头来，就好像脖子那个关节坏掉了似的，“你说什么？”  
“呃，伊莱恩的朋友？”哈利重复了一遍，为她奇怪的反应有些手足无措。  
“您的脖子怎么了？”我着急地问，可她仍然一动不动，黑发的艾什利先生这时恰巧从屋里走出来，我连忙喊，“艾什利先生！”  
“你们为什么堵在门厅——咦？你好，孩子，你一定是伊莱恩的朋友吧。我叫本杰明。”他看着哈利，脸上露出困惑的神色，“我们是不是在哪里……”  
哈利的脸依旧红扑扑的：“您，您好，艾什利先生，我叫哈利·波特。”  
艾什利先生的笑容好像“咔”地一声冻在了脸上。然后他的眼睛越瞪越大——  
“你说你是……”  
“艾什利太太突然扭到了脖子——”我试着拉回他的注意力，“艾什利先生，您也许可以看看她是不是受伤了——艾什利先生？艾什利先生？”  
他目不转睛地盯着哈利，嘴巴也越张越大，根本没有留神我说了什么。

“噢，他们这是怎么了……”哈利愈发局促不安，看看仍旧维持着古怪转头姿势的艾什利太太，又看看紧盯住他的艾什利先生，转向我，“伊莱恩，我觉得也许我最好还是现在就回去……”  
“不，哈利，我想他们大概是，嘿，大概是看见你太高兴了——”现在他们俩的表情简直如出一辙，而且都莫名定在了原地，像两尊神情惊恐的雕像，我自己都有些无法接受这种牵强的解释，只好先半扯半推地把哈利从那瘆人的凝视中拉到茶桌旁，“不管怎么样，哈利……啊，我们可以尝尝这壶茶，艾什利太太煮茶的手艺也是一流的……哦，你看这张茶几，是日本六十年代的经典款式，样式简洁大方，并且能够充当储物工具，几面呈矩形，四只脚，分为上下两层，底下一层可以用来放杂物，噢，你看它的材质，浅黄褐色，年轮纹理不太明显，表面有类似胡桃楸木的麻点，可以判断是橡胶木。我记得爸爸说过橡胶木和橡木很不一样，事实上从颜色就能区分出来，橡木的树心都是深一些的黄褐色或者红褐色，或者把它们放到嘴里试着啃一口，虽然都很硬，但橡胶木比起橡木来有淡淡的甜味——噢，橡胶木进行蒸发脱水的时间总体上也比橡木要久一点……”  
这样真的不好。我的老毛病又犯了。  
哈利一脸了然地看着我，表情微妙，似乎是有点无奈又有点想笑。  
“伊莱恩，你立志开始做家具推销员了吗？”艾什利先生带着惊诧的声音从楼梯上传来，适时地打断了我有些神经质的喋喋不休，然后他的铜色头发出现了，“我以为你比较喜欢打扫烟囱……哦？这是你的好朋友吧？”  
“您好，艾什利先生。我叫哈利·波特。”

可怜的哈利，这也许是他今天第三次即将失败的自我介绍。

然而没有。

艾什利先生在我们意料之内地睁大眼睛，低低说了句“梅林！”，接着在我们意料之外地迅速恢复冷静，走上前郑重地和一脸茫然的哈利握手：“你好，哈利·波特。你好。我是雅各布·艾什利。就任于国际魔——噢——”

他硬生生地刹住了车。  
我充满担忧地望了他一眼。居然差点不小心说出来了吗？这真不像艾什利先生的作风——

“国际——本土贸易标准协会。”他继续说，晃了晃哈利的右手。  
“噢……您好……”哈利看来也没怎么明白这个头衔的意思，晕晕乎乎地和艾什利先生进行了长达一分半钟的友好握手。实际上，艾什利先生似乎一直抓着他的手不肯松开，注视着哈利的眼睛里闪着热切的光芒，直到哈利怯生生地开了口：“嗯……艾什利先生？我想也许……”  
艾什利先生这才从那种近乎狂热的状态里回过神来，不好意思地松开手：“哦，实在是抱歉——只是一时有点激动……你们快上楼去玩吧……”

“他们今天有点奇怪。”回家的路上，我向哈利解释，“但是他们真的是非常好的人。也许我挑的时间不凑巧——”  
“没关系，伊莱恩。”哈利笑起来，好像知道我在想什么，“我想他们并没有不喜欢我。走的时候艾什利太太也特别激动地跟我握手来着——”  
是啊，是啊。她几乎激动得热泪盈眶。  
“也许她的脖子那时候恢复过来了。”  
“还有艾什利先生，他也跟我握了很久的手——”  
噢，没错。黑头发的艾什利先生紧紧地用双手握住哈利的右手，那样子似乎可以握上一整年都不放开。  
“嗯，印象深刻。”我忍不住笑出声来，“简直像见到了国际明星——嘿，哈利，你也许是个不自知的大名人呢。”  
他没有笑，耸了耸肩膀，瘦削的身板和往常一样，似乎要消失在那太过宽松的衣服和牛仔裤里，声音很轻；“谁会知道我呢。住在碗柜里的哈利·波特。”

我顿住了步子。  
他不知道在想些什么，继续埋头一言不发地走着，背后锋利的肩胛骨边缘从薄薄的衬衫中透出来。

开什么玩笑，伊莱恩·奥尔沃特会让这种沉重的气氛继续下去吗？  
当然不！

我飞快地冲上去揽住他的肩膀，撞得哈利向前一个趔趄：“嗷——伊莱恩？！”  
“噢，哈利，你比去年长高了一点。”我发现要伸直手臂把他的肩膀完全揽住不如之前那么轻松，愉快地选择了把手搭在他肩上。  
“大概是我长得比你快。”哈利把被撞得往下滑的眼镜扶了扶，明智地没有选择把我甩开，“也许我真的应该好好学习一下过肩摔——”  
“你还没有学会吗？”我继续勾在他肩膀上往前乐颠颠地走。  
“我没有试过吗？要不是你——”他无奈地再次扶了扶又滑下来的眼镜，“要不是你，啊，死皮赖脸地老用这一招突袭——”  
“这招用来对付亚伯意外地好使。”我得意地告诉他，“每次想摸亚伯的头顶但他不让，就可以用这一招顺利摸到。”  
“你为什么老是想要摸亚伯的头发——”他终于笑起来，“上次是因为这个差点打成一团的吧？”  
“又软又顺又光滑，比迪斯科的毛还要舒服。”我回忆了一下那迷人的手感，怀念地想到亚伯小时候的美好时光——那时候可是每天都能轻易摸得小家伙的头顶啊——  
安静地走了一段路。  
“嘿，哈利。”我放开手，把压在他肩上的重量转移回自己的脚掌。  
“伊莱恩我觉得快要被你勒得窒息了——啊？”他长舒一口气，哑着嗓子咳了几下，有气无力地应了一声。

“也许其他人不明白，可我们都知道你是谁。”  
“哈利，我们一直知道。”

在暮色四合里，他翡翠般的绿眼睛像湖水一样清澈明净。


	10. 猫头鹰来函 - We will wait for your owl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 静候您的猫头鹰。

日子流水似的淌过。  
伦敦的天空再次透露出即将迎来盛夏的讯息。晴天越来越多，延续的时间也渐渐变长，偶尔侵袭四五月份的阴冷隐匿无踪，空气里活跃着跳动的升温因子。  
随着假期的临近，我越来越频繁地溜到屋顶上——毕竟是可以在这所学校肆无忌惮爬楼顶的最后时光，必须要好好珍惜。  
同样，这也是和哈利、格蕾丝以及约翰他们整天一起玩耍的最后一段时间了。  
格蕾丝的妈妈希望她去上一所A-Level*考试通过率很高的女校；约翰打算去他位于白金汉郡的叔叔家，那附近有一所“就在泰晤士河边上”的中学，不过他对于学校的名字含糊其辞，我们也就没有往下问；哈利告诉我他要去石墙中学，谈起时神情隐约露出一丝期待；我，要去那个据说有很多屋顶可以爬的霍格沃茨，但由于我把叙述重点都放在“屋顶”上（魔法也一样有趣，但这个部分很遗憾地不能和他们分享），大家对它总是一副不明就里又兴致缺缺的样子，老想不起它有点奇怪的名字。  
感伤的情绪大概和我气场不合。最初的一阵垂头丧气过后，大把的希望和逐渐增多的阳光一样，大片大片地抹亮了阴沉沉的心情。  
没关系，伦敦也不是那么大呀。读中学以后，我们想必还有很多机会可以聚在一起。

而与此同时，又一次测试华丽降临。

结束数学测验走出教室的那一刻，几乎每个同学脸上都布满万念俱灰的疲惫。  
我是说，几乎每个。  
就像你知道的那样，总有不和谐的声音。  
“……是的，我认为史密斯小姐的练习题中曾经出现过与第三道题解法类似的题目，算式的重合度相当高，所以我按照标准步骤四部曲来书写……”  
“闭嘴吧，道格拉斯。”约翰·斯特兰的卷发脑袋冲那个滔滔不绝的孩子晃了晃，“我们不想再考第二遍了。”  
“他会又拿一个满分。”小姑娘格蕾丝露出绝望的神色，“所以他才可以说得那么开心。但是我可能还要得到一个大大的C——”  
我把空荡荡的书包往背上一甩：“幸好我写了那些作业。不要担心，格蕾丝，C已经及格了。”  
“可是我妈妈更喜欢A。”她垮着脸叹了口气，“你爸爸真好，从来不要求你得A。”  
“想开点，”我揽住她的肩膀，“毕竟我们家已经有亚伯了，他每门功课都是A——如果不是A+的话。这样一来，我的任务就变成多拿一些B和C来平衡一下了，你们说呢？”  
格蕾丝和约翰好像还想开口，但又一副完全被说服了的模样。  
“为什么对这样的歪理，我想不出反驳的话呢？”约翰有点抓狂地挠了挠头。

最近哈利对无比热情的艾什利一家总算适应了些，起码他不再像刚开始那样窘得满面通红了。可喜可贺。  
因为从哈利第二次去艾什利家起，他的每一次拜访都会引起气氛热烈到诡异的小小轰动。  
尤其是艾什利太太和黑发的艾什利先生——事实上，他们好像一直致力于让哈利每时每刻都沉浸于无比慈爱的目光中——艾什利太太每次都翻着花样地做出各种饼干糕点，在我们面前琳琅满目地摆成一圈，还总是完全没必要地煮出老大一壶热可可；艾什利先生把能够拿出来的非魔法植物都摆在了花房外面，就为了哈利能够听他如数家珍地讲述关于各个品种的生僻知识掌故，似乎恨不得把长到将近五十英尺的八宝树也搬出来让他瞧一瞧。  
说实在的，他们俩简直就像狂热的粉丝。  
相比之下，铜色头发的艾什利先生明显淡定许多——于是三个人中，也只有他不那么令哈利手足无措。当然，也可能是因为他没有太多机会表现出来。艾什利先生一向很忙，几乎时刻带着行色匆匆的气息。

爸爸的那单桃花心木定制家具终于圆满完成，开始认真地准备履行承诺，这几天都忙着搜罗结实好用的露营帐篷以及暖和的睡袋——我觉得后者不是很有必要，毕竟天气正越来越热——还有精心挑选能够作为露营地的地点。  
亚伯、哈利和我都是参谋。哈利认为哪里都很棒，亚伯说只要安静就好，我则乱七八糟地提了一大堆建议，有的靠谱如摄政公园旁边的小山丘，有的被立刻否决如伦敦塔桥下层和伦敦地铁口。  
“你比较向往流浪汉的生活吗？”亚伯难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着我。  
“可是如果我们在桥上露营，可以很方便地一扭头就看到泰晤士河两岸的风景啊。”我满怀热忱地回望他。  
亚伯摇了摇头，好像是强忍住了翻白眼的冲动，不打算再理我。

最后大家定好时间和地点，计划暑假第一个星期就出门去小山上露营。结果从期末考试前几天开始，哈利好像人间蒸发一样，突然消失了。  
无影无踪。  
这种状况实际上并不是太出乎意料，毕竟发生过几次。想必是德思礼先生，他那位神经脆弱的弗农姨父，又要因为什么事情铁了心要把哈利结结实实关一阵子。  
我曾经问过爸爸可不可以进行上诉处理。  
爸爸说：“那样一来情况也许更糟糕。”  
“怎么可能呢？有了监管，德思礼一家就不可能再那样对哈利——”  
“首先，需要举证。可是德思礼先生和太太的邻居们显然都不清楚这件事，也就是说，他们难以作证。其次，即使真的上诉成功，司法介入无法面面俱到，哈利在另一些时候反而可能更被德思礼讨厌。最后，你觉得，哈利更想要什么呢？”  
“……合身的裤子和新球鞋？”  
他被噎得有点上不来气：“……伊莱恩，我想，是真正的家人……你看，德思礼一家是哈利仅有的亲人，所以，一旦移交司法办理，破裂的关系很难有修补成功的可能。”  
推导过程我不太明白，但是结论很清晰。好吧。  
“那或许我们也可以变成他的家人——”  
爸爸笑起来：“你说得对。老实说，我觉得现在就很好……”

暑假第八天。我和亚伯照常进行艾什利家半日游。  
艾什利先生自告奋勇地要带我去一个叫对角巷的地方买东西。  
“上学肯定会用到的一些物品。”他说，“每个小巫师的霍格沃茨之旅开始的地方。”  
“噢，那是九又四分之三站台。”艾什利太太纠正，“亲爱的，先让雅各布带你去脱凡成衣店买上几件崭新漂亮的袍子——”  
“要我说，非去不可的地方肯定是神奇动物园和咿啦猫头鹰商店，你一定会在那里找到各种有意思的小动物——”黑头发的艾什利建议。  
“那么也许丽痕书店才是绝对不能错过的地方，毕竟新生都要在那里买课本，而且，梅林，那里可是魔法书籍的天堂——哦，也许还要算上霍格沃茨校图书馆——”  
等等，他们在说什么？  
然后他们终于注意到了亚伯和我脸上的一片空白。  
“噢，这么说，伊莱恩，你还是没有接到你的猫头鹰？”  
我的表情大概更茫然了，因为艾什利先生马上又解释道：“也就是录取通知书，学校通常会派猫头鹰来给你们——”  
好像哪里有轻微的动响。  
“噢，对了，你们如果早上来就会看到——本订了好几份报纸——巫师的邮递员是猫头鹰，它们是非常机灵的邮差。”艾什利太太解释道。  
那个声音更大了，似乎是物体相互撞击的声响。  
“没错，只要告诉它们准确的收信人，几乎所有东西都可以方便快捷地送到你手上，当然，前提是你选择了合适的猫头鹰并且打开了窗户。”年长的艾什利先生吭哧吭哧地笑起来，“是的，开着窗户——怎么了，亚伯？”  
现在可以听得很清楚了。有什么东西在一下又一下锲而不舍地撞击着窗玻璃。  
大家顺着亚伯指着的方向望过去。

一只黄褐相间的猫头鹰正用喙有节奏地啄着玻璃，看起来对被关在外面太久的冷遇很不高兴。

艾什利太太一挥魔杖，指向那扇被撞得咔啦咔啦直响的窗户，那只神情冷硬的猫头鹰像利箭一样嗖地射了进来。  
天哪！这可是一只活生生的、会动的猫头鹰！  
可这难得一见的生物毫不在意我炽热的目光，径直掠过我，顺便把一个厚重的信封啪地砸在我头顶，飞到一边的桌子上高傲地昂首站定，威严地看了我们一眼。  
黑发的艾什利先生好像对这幅姿态所暗示的含义很熟悉，赶紧起身去把一小盆坚果放到猫头鹰面前，而它不客气地低头啄了几个，表情还是一样冷冰冰的。

“嘿，伊莱恩……”铜色头发的艾什利先生迟疑着叫了我一声，“伊莱恩？”  
我把着迷的视线从猫头鹰身上收回来：“哦，啊？”  
“我想你可以先看看你手里的那封信——”他指了指那个质感厚实的信封。  
“亲爱的，等上了学，你大概会天天见到猫头鹰。”艾什利太太忍不住笑起来，“这没什么稀奇的。”  
“好的……”我这才注意到，手里的信封似乎有些不同寻常。  
啊，差点忘了，这可是猫头鹰送来的巫师界的信，当然要有点不同寻常。

信封是淡黄色的，羊皮纸质地——很难相信竟然会有人把贵重的羊皮纸拿来做信封，巫师们真是奢侈啊。信封的封口那一面有块火红的蜡封，以及一个纹饰华丽的大写字母”H”，它周围圈着狮子、蛇、鹰和獾。另一面上，翡翠绿的墨水清晰地写着：  
萨里郡  
莫尔河谷区  
国王路36号  
客厅的桌子前  
伊莱恩·奥尔沃特小姐收

我瞪着这几行字，对于这个地址的随便程度——以及精确程度，十分惊讶。  
“他们怎么知道我在桌子前面？”我抬头问。  
艾什利先生推了推眼镜，每当要开始回答什么比较有含金量的问题时，他总喜欢做这个动作：“我认为他们在入学通知书上加了一个与收信人相关联的定位咒，根据所在地不同，信封上的地址会发生相应的变化——”  
我马上抓着信封开始跑动，一下子蹿到了厨房，低头看看，信封上的字迹没有变化；再赶快跑到楼梯上，低头，还是没有变化。  
“行不通。”我宣布。  
黑发的艾什利先生闷笑起来，亚伯又开始用那种复杂莫名的眼神看我，艾什利太太则满脸慈爱的笑意，而艾什利先生好像没有被打断似的继续说：“——但是地址显示的变化一般以最近居住地或停留地为准，你必须在那里待上足够长的一段时间——”  
“伊莱恩，我建议你可以打开信封看一看信的内容——”他的声音带上了一丝无奈的沧桑。  
噢，好的。

信纸一样也是羊皮纸材质。巫师原来这么富有吗？  
我展开信读了起来。

霍格沃茨魔法学校  
校长：阿不思·邓布利多。  
（国际魔法联合会会长、巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团一级魔法师）

亲爱的奥尔沃特小姐：  
我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。  
学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。  
副校长（女）  
米勒娃·麦格 谨上

“静候我的猫头鹰？”我抬起头，望向桌上那位一脸高傲地不时啄一颗坚果的信差。  
“也就是需要回信。”艾什利先生再次解释道，挥了挥魔杖，从楼上飘飘忽忽地降落下一小张羊皮纸，还有一支样式古典的羽毛笔，看得我再次瞪大了眼睛，“好的，别担心，现在我们就可以回信——当然，假如我们的这位信使休息够了的话……”  
“这只猫头鹰是我的了？！”我很难压抑住声音里的兴奋，“他们还随信附送一只猫头鹰？！”  
这下艾什利先生也噗地笑了出来：“……噢，梅林……不，伊莱恩，不是这样，”他低头在羊皮纸上刷刷地写着什么，“恐怕这只猫头鹰是属于学校的，它到这儿来仅仅是为了给你送信以及带去回复。”  
“好吧……”本来我也没报什么希望，但是能养一只猫头鹰真是特别带劲的事情啊。我望向那只花斑猫头鹰，它正伸出一只腿来，安静地让艾什利先生把卷成小卷的那一小张羊皮纸系在上边，同时目光凌厉地瞪着我。  
噢？这是什么情况——  
艾什利先生系好小卷，小心地伸手拍拍猫头鹰，它一下子扑啦啦地张开翅膀腾空而起，飞向来时的那扇窗，轨迹和进来时如出一辙。不过这次它飞过我上方的时候，用翅膀重重地拍了一下我的头顶。亚伯很不给面子地笑出了声。  
“噢！”我受惊不小地摸摸脑袋，看着猫头鹰敏捷地飞出窗户，“这么说，它听得懂我们在说什么？”  
“是的，孩子。”黑发的艾什利先生庄重地摇了摇食指，“并且你最好友善地对待猫头鹰，及时喂它们一点猫头鹰粮，或者随便什么吃的——我小时候曾经因为怠慢一只猫头鹰，这只指头重重地挨了一下。记忆犹新，记忆犹新……”  
听起来更有趣了！  
“亲爱的，没关系，你去学校的时候可以带上一只猫头鹰。或者一只猫？”艾什利太太看出了我的热切，“我记得学校允许带去宠物——就写在你的入学通知书附录里。”

我打开刚才没有留意的第二页信纸——明显比第一页内容充实了许多——果然在倒数第二行找到了这么一句话：

学生可携带一只猫头鹰 或 一只猫 或 一只蟾蜍

“真的有人会带蟾蜍去上学吗？作为宠物？”  
“哦，孩子，虽然很多年前，早在我们上学之前，蟾蜍就不那么时兴了，但你不能否认，人们对于宠物的兴趣之广泛是很难预料的……”  
“我还是更喜欢猫头鹰——”  
“没问题，咿啦猫头鹰商店里出售我见过的最漂亮的鸣角枭，我敢说，你现在很难从别的地方看到那么多神气的大鸟了……”  
“好的。噢，可是艾什利先生——等等——”  
我突然想起一件重要的事情。  
他看着我，有点不明所以：“怎么了，孩子？”  
“我是说——可是——我该怎么买到这些东西呢？也许是在那个，对角巷？可是我想，我爸爸可能不知道那是什么地方——”  
微笑浮现在他脸上。  
“不必担心这个，孩子。雅各布早就和我们说过了——噢，他没有告诉你吗？雅各布？”

铜色头发的艾什利先生回过头，眼神柔和：“是的，伊莱恩。我已经向你父亲建议过了。由我带你去采购这些东西，别担心——正好我顺路有事要办。”

其实最后一句话的可信度一点儿也不高。他每天都那么忙，经常在那个“国际魔法贸易标准协会”的办公室里加班，怎么会突然有需要外出的事务要办呢——  
“谢谢您……”  
我看着他，傻呵呵地笑起来。


	11. 露营 - Shall we go into the woods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 历尽艰辛搭好的帐篷也可能有倒下的一天。

哈利对我们说起动物园里的经历时，除了茫然，还有点惊魂未定。  
“……然后它就那样从我旁边滑走了。”  
“但是它是怎么做到，噢，和你说话的？”我手里仍然捏着一片薯片，从他开始讲述就忘了要放进嘴里。  
“我不知道……我现在都不是很确定那到底是不是一种幻觉……”哈利无辜地睁着翠绿的眼睛，“可能我在动物园做了个噩梦。”  
亚伯摇摇头：“但你听见它说自己来自巴西了。它向你抱怨动物园的游客，它听得懂你的话！”  
“显然是这样。”我把那片薯片丢进嘴巴，咔吧咔吧地嚼起来。  
“哈利，你也许拥有运用脑电波和动物对话的能力！”亚伯兴奋起来，“就像E.T.里的心灵感应！”  
哦，亚伯最近对于不明飞行物兴趣大增，一提到有关外星人的东西就来劲。为此他还和皮特一起搜罗了大量天文杂志、外星文明的科普书籍，自己开始动手画一张巨大的星系图谱，让我看得一头雾水眼花缭乱。  
他说着从桌上压着的一沓书和纸里迅速抽出一张画着声波状折线的网格纸，指着其中一段说：“这是人体平时的脑电波波段。也许你在和那条大蟒蛇对话的时候，大脑产生了一种波形特殊的脑电波，频率低于γ波但高于σ波，属于慢波节律的一种……”  
我看着亚伯的嘴唇不停开合，努力想从他的话里捕捉到几个自己能听得明白的词，但没有成功。  
哈利坐在对面，脸上的表情比刚才更加迷茫了。  
“——你们在听吗？”亚伯顿了一下，看了看我们俩。  
“恐怕你说的东西我从来没有听说过。”哈利眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
亚伯颇为惋惜地叹了口气。  
“好吧，看来我也许可以和皮特讨论一下这个问题——”他注意到了我们俩的眼神，“不是的——和动物说话只是一个假设的前提条件，他不会知道这件事的。”  
“好的。”我低下头继续从包装袋里抓出一把薯片，咔嚓咔嚓塞进嘴里，“哈利，所以这就是为什么你被一直关到暑假开始？”  
他无精打采地回答：“没错，你知道的，老样子……”  
“那么，”我腾地坐直身子，一只手里还沾着薯片细细的盐粒，高高举起双臂喊道，落下来顺势用力拍了两下他的肩膀，“欢迎进入真正的暑假！哈利！”  
“啊，好的，谢谢……”他被我拍得震了震，回答得有点迷糊，伸手把滑下来一点的眼镜推上鼻梁，明亮地微笑了一下。  
“说起来，哈利，是时候实行我们的假期一号计划了。”  
他看起来完全不记得这回事：“什么一号计划？”  
“伙计，德思礼家一定把你关起来太久了——就是露营啊！我们的露营计划！”  
镜片后的眼睛一下子亮起来：“哦！”  
“好的，既然你现在重新出现了，那么我们再来详细地检查一遍这个计划——嘿，我们给它起个代号怎么样？亚伯？”  
正在书架上翻翻找找的亚伯头也不回地投了赞成票：“没问题。但是伊莱恩提议的代号不能算数。”  
“为什么？！”他这是质疑我起名字的能力吗？  
“因为你很可能提出奇奇怪怪的名字。”他放下沉沉的一大摞书，回过头来，语气无奈，“伊莱恩，去年夏天你把去布里克斯顿村的旅行叫做‘吃到撑的小火车’，去缙庭山散步叫做‘流浪汉突击队’，而弗兰克咖啡厅的那一次居然是‘金色尾巴迪斯科’……你以为我都忘记了吗？”  
这种细枝末节连我自己都不太记得你居然没有忘记吗？？？  
我有点不服气地说：“可是布里克斯顿村的东西的确是好吃到吃撑啊，缙庭山附近闲逛的人们都很像流浪汉，而且黄昏的时候，从弗兰克咖啡厅能看到非常漂亮的落日啊——”  
亚伯不为所动：“哈利，你来想个名字。”  
哈利皱着眉头想了想，开口：“呃，巴西——蟒蛇——蟒蛇行动？我不太会起名，其实你们大可以随便选一个……”  
亚伯马上点头：“好的，我同意。”  
“酷。”我伸出拿薯片的那只手，又赶快换了一边，举起来要和他们击掌。  
哈利伸出手，亚伯也走过来，三只手叠在一起。

“一号计划，代号蟒蛇行动，准备！”

一大清早，爸爸就开着我们家那辆有点破破烂烂的斯柯达牌小汽车，驶向小惠金区。  
一路上，街道都空空荡荡，只有我们车子轮胎碾过地面的声音响起。

“小惠金区女贞路四号？”爸爸转头看了看后座上的我。  
“是啊——”我张大嘴巴打了个哈欠，“昨天晚上你已经确认了好几遍，爸爸——”  
“想到这是第一次见德思礼夫妇，难免有点激动。”他沉着地说，“我们给德思礼先生和太太留下的印象估计不怎么样，是时候改变这一切了，我还特地穿了件新风衣……”  
天啊，我爸爸他到底在说什么傻话？  
“到底是我还是你没睡醒——”我倚向后座座椅中间，很想解开安全带直接平躺在上面，对他叹了口气，结果这口气又变成了另一个大大的哈欠。  
“在到达之前你们可以先睡一会儿。”爸爸说，“我们大概还要一段时间才能到。”  
我扭过头看了看亚伯。  
浅茶色的小脑袋安静地枕在靠垫上，阖上的眼帘睫毛浓密而纤长，在眼睛下方投出淡淡的两片阴影。  
很好，我也要继续睡……  
我转头闭上眼，很快就被朦胧而稠厚的睡意层层包裹入甜美的黑暗里。

“伊莱恩，亚伯，我们到了。亚伯？……好的……伊莱恩，我们现在到了哈利家……伊莱恩？”  
我迷迷瞪瞪地揉了揉眼睛。那个从前座探过身来的模糊身影是爸爸，他很轻地拍拍我的头：“伊莱恩？”  
“好的……”我慢慢坐直，望向窗外。

这可能是我这辈子见过最整洁刻板的房子。  
那幢屋子主体漆成干净的白色，除了邮箱外，几乎没有任何装饰和点缀，草坪上的草齐得好像是拿尺子量着修建过的一样，乱糟糟的灌木绝对没有颜面在这片地上生长，花盆全部摆放成一条直线，规规矩矩地将枝叶的延伸范围限制在盆里，似乎一片多余的叶子也不敢长。  
门边那扇本来幽暗的窗户突然亮起了灯。  
然后门开了。

我吃惊地看着门里那个身材高大的络腮胡男人，他壮硕得几乎找不到脖子。这并不太叫人惊讶，毕竟我见过他儿子很多次了。  
奇怪的是，这么一大早，他竟然穿着一套相当正式的西装。  
哈利说过他姨父是钻机公司的主管。他们公司这么早上班吗？

我们下了车走向他。  
然后我才看清楚，门里面，德思礼先生的背后，还站着低垂着头，手里拎着一只塑料袋的哈利。  
他看起来很不开心。  
不过他姨父看起来可能更加不高兴。  
弗农·德思礼涨红了脸，眼睛紧紧盯着爸爸，看着他脚步轻快地走向房门，表情十分戒备。  
“您好，德思礼先生。想必您已经知道了，我叫阿尔伯特·奥尔沃特，今天来接哈利去露营。”爸爸彬彬有礼地向他伸出手。  
看来他的新风衣不是太起作用。  
德思礼先生看了看那只手，觉得很难把它忽略掉，于是很快地握了一下，粗声粗气地开腔：“奥尔沃特先生，我今天想要告诉你，我外甥的事犯不着别人插手——”  
“噢，德思礼先生，我只是想请哈利一起出去露营。”爸爸轻松地回答。  
“——这孩子有足够的娱乐活动，也许他不需要那么频繁地上你家去，谁知道你——”他停了下来，但显然不是因为发现了那句话有多么失礼，而是因为别的什么。他憋得脸都涨成了紫红色。  
爸爸似乎一点儿没有察觉到不对劲，语气不变地愉快接话：“啊，德思礼先生，只是一次露营而已，我想您一定不至于连这么一点小小的课外娱乐时间都不给孩子。”  
德思礼先生仍然讲不出话来，于是他开始愤怒地扯了扯自己笔挺衬衫上颜色难看的领带。  
爸爸仍然保持着那种欢快的态度：“好的，我认为您一定是同意了。那么，哈利——”他把手伸向在魁梧的德思礼背后显得愈发瘦弱的孩子，“到这儿来。”

我趴在车后座，从车后玻璃看着德思礼气急败坏地站在他家门口，有点想笑，但心里仍残余着一丝慌乱。  
“哈利，你的姨父好像……不太可爱……”  
他歪了歪头：“的确……不过没关系，我觉得露营比他可爱多了。”  
爸爸的声音从前座传来：“孩子们，坐稳，我们要加速了！”

六月清晨的空气凉爽而干净。  
我们安静地走在树林间的小道上，每人一个背包，手里拎着食品袋，听两旁传来清脆婉转的鸟啼。  
天空晴朗透亮，云层很薄，在高空被大风拉扯成丝丝缕缕的絮状，轻盈得像一蓬蓬雪白的灰尘。四周密匝的枝桠和叶片把蓝天划分成不规则的小块，从缝隙里掉落下一簇又一簇阳光。脚下的路不过是树林里灌木稍微稀疏的一条小径，似乎罕有来客，土壤不很干燥，微微泛着湿润的土腥味。  
哈利和亚伯偶尔会指着叶形奇怪的灌木或者扑棱着翅膀一闪而过的鸟，询问爸爸它们属于哪一个种类，而爸爸总是能相当专业地给出答案——虽然通常有些模棱两可。  
我大概还没完全睡醒。不是很有兴趣加入他们三个关于品种分类的对话。  
“刚才飞过去的那只呢？那只肚子金黄色、头上有几道白纹的鸟儿？翅膀好像是灰色的。”哈利迅速地随着那漂亮鸟儿的飞行轨迹转头，但它早已不见踪影，只有嘹亮悦耳的鸣声透过层层叠叠的枝叶，从某处树梢传来。  
“哦，看得不是很清楚……几道白条纹？不过从你的描述和这种啼叫声来判断，可能是灰鹡鸰，那么应该是两道白色斑纹，一条眉纹，另一条颧纹……灰鹡鸰的显著特点之一就是它鲜黄色的腹部，并且它的外翈大部分是黑色和深褐色……你能在世界上的许多地方找到这种鸟儿的踪迹，有时候甚至是村庄里和桥梁底下，但它们尤其喜欢小溪流经的密林……”爸爸说，“我们似乎运气不错，一路上见到了很多美丽的小家伙。”  
“什么是外翈？”我忍不住提问。  
“翈就是羽瓣，你可以理解为一丛又一丛的羽毛，组合成一整个单元。所以外翈就是外缘羽瓣。”爸爸解释道，“噢，灰鹡鸰——引用朗贝尔的话，‘如果有一种鸟类生来就是为了唤醒自由、诗意和幸福的念头，那一定是我们山中的灰鹡鸰’——”  
哦不。诗歌让我睡意昏沉。  
我最好还是闭上嘴只听他们说话。

我们找到了一块看起来适于露营的林间空地。周围的树木不会过于繁茂，中央相当平整的空地也没有粗砺的石块，土质算不上太坚硬——一切都很完美！  
接着大家开始卸下装备干活儿。

最重要的，也是我认为会最有意思的部分，当然是搭帐篷。  
首先来铺好垫子。于是我把地面垫铺在准备搭建帐篷的地方，抱来内帐堆在上面，亚伯把皱巴巴的内帐摊开铺平，接着哈利搬过来一堆折叠起来的铝制支柱，我们四个一起把两根铝杆又串接成长条，到目前为止所有的事都井井有条，相当顺利。  
“看来并不像传闻中那么困难。”爸爸信心十足地从两条刚串好的杆子前站起来，拍了拍手，“旧货市场的老板告诉我，这个帐篷的原主人只用它露营了一次就转手卖掉了。”

结果事态立刻开始向奇怪的方向发展起来。

我专注于把帐篷的四个角用地钉固定起来，用一块石头乓乓乓地敲进土里，已经钉好了两个，正在敲第三枚。但是大家发现这样一来把杆子套进帐篷四角条带的孔里变得非常艰难，只好又一个一个地把牢牢钉在地里的钉子再拔起来。  
当一条铝杆顺利地由哈利和亚伯穿进条带并撑起了半个椭圆形之后，我们突然意识到无法把另一条杆子伸进条带的孔里面，因为帐篷的形状已经拱起来了。大家经过商讨，一致认为应该要两条铝杆交叉着同时穿进条带的孔里，再把帐篷支起来。  
终于把两条杆子都串好，大家数着“一，二，三！”把铝杆一拎，帐篷的雏形已然出现。正在得意，却察觉到我们只能提着这个帐篷，或者是举着这个帐篷，因为它还没有固定到地上，随时可能被一阵稍大些的风吹跑，于是四个人又继续费劲巴拉地把铝杆的四端插到内帐四角的铆钉孔里。

“虽然看上去好像有个形状了，怎么感觉松松垮垮的？”爸爸双手叉腰，喘着气问。  
“旧货市场的老板没有给你说明书吗，爸爸？”我抬手擦掉前额的汗。  
“他提议过，我说不需要。”他豪迈地一挥手臂，“只是搭个帐篷而已，目前为止我们自己都做得很好。”  
真的吗？到底是什么让他这么胸有成竹的？！  
“我觉得这些挂扣应该要系到杆子上。”亚伯用手指挑起内帐边缘上垂落下来的带子。  
多么聪明的孩子啊。  
所以我们就又沿着铝杆把帐篷上的挂扣一个一个挂好。

这回终于到真正需要砸地钉的时候了，调整好方位后，每个人负责一个角，把地钉再次乓乓乓尽量深地打进泥土里。

“这是用来干什么的？”哈利指着帐篷顶端一段不起眼的绳子。  
“不知道——”我看着那截绳子思索。  
“大概没什么用，只是用来装饰的——这种东西就是有很多乱七八糟的线和绳子。”爸爸下了结论。  
好的，那么我们就不必再去管它。反正现在我们的帐篷看起来立体紧致又标准，和广告宣传画上的差别只在剩下的部分了。  
外帐。  
搭建外帐从某种程度上来说要比内帐轻松得多。事情好像总算变得顺利起来。  
仍然是每人一个角，把外帐盖在已经搭建完毕的内帐上，再把它使劲向前拉，拉到内帐最高的前端，调节地钉把外帐固定在地上。然后我们开始拉扯内帐的防风绳，力图让两个帐子的位置更合适，接着打开窗子，把内外帐的各处锁扣扣紧。  
最后一步，系上四根防风绳。  
“是不是应该绷得紧一点儿？”爸爸提议。  
“大概会更牢固吧。”我赞同道。  
所以我们开始用力拉绳子，我怀疑它们紧绷到了用手指拨动几下会发出类似琴弦声音的程度。  
事实证明，我们确实拉得太紧了。

哗啦一声，原本紧紧咬进土里的一颗地钉啪地飞了起来，另外三颗紧随其后，可我们还来不及减小力道，结果整个帐篷都很凄惨地翻了过来。

“我的天……”哈利看着面前灾难性的一幕张大了嘴。  
我瞪着那个四脚朝天、花了我们大半天功夫的可怜帐篷说不出话来，手里还牵着那根防风绳。  
亚伯和爸爸倒是很镇定。  
亚伯大概觉得一群新手难免会发生这种状况，一声不吭地迅速跑过去把轻飘飘的帐篷推了回来，而爸爸不知道为什么看起来居然还有点高兴。  
“真有意思，是不是？”他搓着手兴奋地对我们说，“没关系，没关系，至少我们积累了很多经验，想必这回会快很多——再说，我们这次可有一整个形状完美的帐篷呢。”

等我们终于再次把那个该死的帐篷固定到它应该待的地方后，时间大概已经是下午三点了。  
不过坐在帐篷里的感觉真的还不错。  
我们三个小孩子微微喘着气，总算能够开始欣赏“大自然的美丽”。爸爸则开始从内容丰富的背包里往外掏食物。  
“在我像你们这么大的时候，我母亲通常会准备一个大大的午餐篮，里面放上面包、黄油和啤酒，盖上一块干净的折好的餐桌布。”爸爸一边把前些天在超市买好的豆子罐头、烩肉罐头、罐头鱼、罐头咖啡等等拿出来，一边说，“哦，那种味道我现在还能想起来……”  
但是我们很可能没有祖母那么多的时间和那么好的厨艺。  
何况罐头也是十分美味的食物啊——家里的冰箱里长期储存着各种各样的罐头，每当我们三个都懒得下厨也懒得去外面的餐馆吃饭，它们总是能派上大用场。稍加烹饪，甚至只要加热一下，或者干脆直接打开连加热都省去，就可以填饱肚子，味道也不算差劲。

大家都没有力气去找木材生火做饭——就像正正经经的露营应该做的那样——所以我们都饱餐了一顿罐头。

天幕渐渐开始改变色调，越来越昏暗不明，树叶上反射出来的太阳光辉从金色变成姜红，又变成紫红，最后慢慢消失了颜色。

“我们真的应该点燃一小堆篝火。”爸爸说，“好在我们毕竟生活在现代，猜猜我带了什么？”  
“打火机。可是木材怎么办？”  
“别担心这个，小小的一堆就足够了，附近肯定有不少枯枝落叶——等我一会儿。”他爬起来走出帐篷。  
我们三个在帐篷里无言地对望了一会儿。  
“你听到什么声音了吗？”我小声问哈利。  
“没有。怎么了？”他显得有点紧张，闻言四处张望。  
“哦，没什么。我也没听见。”我继续说。  
又是一阵沉默。  
“我们是不是应该把睡袋拿出来？树林里晚上温度会下降。”亚伯建议道。  
我们赶紧从各自的行囊里掏出睡袋展开，我顺便把爸爸的大号睡袋也翻了出来。  
这时候外面传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声。我们缓缓地停下动作，从彼此脸上都看到了一丝惊恐。  
接着是枝干放到地上的声音。  
啊，是爸爸回来了。

爸爸很快点起一小堆明亮的火焰，灿烂的金黄火舌扭动着身躯舔舐木头，发出轻微的噼啪声，看着听着都非常让人安心。  
“好了，到了上床睡觉的时间了。”坐着一起入神地看了会儿篝火，爸爸这么说。  
这一天的确有点疲惫。拉好帐篷拉链后，大家都顺从而安静地爬进各自的睡袋里，互相道了晚安。

一开始我睡得还算安稳。但是迷迷糊糊间，我似乎陷入了一个奇怪的世界。一眼望去，四处都白茫茫的，有不绝于耳的呼号风声，刮得我有点站不稳。一步步在风中艰难行走着，那片雪白中突然浮现出一株光秃秃的树，挺立在我面前，枝桠锋利瘦削，直指天空，一片叶子也没有，在风里似乎发着抖。  
我着迷地看着那株光裸而倔强的枯树，定定地在大风里站了很久。  
咔嚓，咔嚓。  
树干突然出现了细细的裂痕。  
咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓。  
裂痕越来越清晰，延伸得越来越长。  
伴随着一声轰隆巨响，整棵树齐腰折断，树枝部分在风里被吹到远处，消隐无踪……

身上似乎有什么东西压着。  
并不很重，但有点透不过气，让人觉得不舒服。  
下意识地张开嘴大口呼吸，接着意识渐渐清醒过来。

眼前是闪烁的璀璨星辰。  
星辰？  
我睡眼惺忪地挣扎着拉开拉链，从睡袋里爬出来，直起身。  
往旁边看了看，哈利像一只坐着的超大毛毛虫，连睡袋都没钻出来，只露出一张迷迷糊糊显然没有睡醒的脸。亚伯已经钻出来了，站在边上，一脸倦容。属于爸爸的大号睡袋还横躺在那里，随着呼吸有规律地缓缓起伏。

睡袋上压着我们塌倒得不成样子的，帐篷。


	12. 对角巷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大采购总是让人开心--更开心的是，你发现又可以跟最好的朋友一起上学了。

树林里，一切都静谧平和，白日的热闹喧嚣全然不见踪迹，只有夜半的风带着凉意微微掀动叶片。四周到处都黑黝黝的，星光从我们头顶稀疏的枝叶间安静地倾泻而下，显得分外清朗。

我扭头看看爸爸。或者说爸爸那个安稳起伏着的睡袋。  
他显然睡得很香。  
他竟然还睡得很香？！  
刚刚从帐篷倒塌的震惊中缓过劲来，现在脑袋里浮现的第一个念头就是赶快把他摇醒。  
毕竟被压着，那么睡不难受吗？

亚伯叹了口气，把他的睡袋从变得扁平的帐篷里拖出来，又钻回睡袋躺好，拉紧拉链和带子，学着哈利把脸露在外面，然后一扭一扭地坐起来，望着那堆防水布料出神。  
哈利已经坐在那里低头打了一阵子瞌睡了，过了片刻，好像突然清醒过来：“……出了什么事了……”  
“好像是帐篷倒了。”亚伯仍然望着塌下去的帐篷，声音接近梦呓。  
又一阵风吹过，我打了个哆嗦，赶紧也爬回自己的睡袋，把全身严严实实裹在睡袋里，只露出一张脸。

我们三个就这样，像三只巨大的毛毛虫，无言地在星辉下呆呆对坐，偶尔看一眼熟睡的爸爸和他身上不成形状的帐篷，偶尔垂下头打盹。

也许应该把爸爸叫起来，或者开始重新搭帐篷——不，饶了我吧，现在实在是困得不想动弹，但是又不能放心地直挺挺躺在地上睡过去，那样不安全。  
正在进行新一轮和睡意的搏斗，那个睡袋突然动了两下。  
接着那个睡袋疙疙瘩瘩地鼓起几块，爸爸的脸伴着打开拉链的嗞溜声和在睡袋里扭动的窸窣声出现了。  
“怎么回事——”他声音沙哑，顶着乱糟糟的茶色头发迷茫地看着周围，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

我们都被他突兀的叫声惊醒了。  
然后齐齐盯住他。

“……哦，是你们三个。”他停下惊叫，长出了一口气，“天哪，孩子们……你们知道自己现在这个样子多吓人吗？”  
“帐篷倒了。”我提醒他。  
他回头看了一眼那堆东西：“噢——”又转过来，“你们有兴趣再把它搭起来吗？”  
三个人一起整齐而坚决地摇头。  
“好吧……那躺下去接着睡吧。”他说着又动手拉上拉链倒了下去，发出一声舒服的叹息。  
接着睡？！  
爸爸的声音从睡袋里闷闷地传出来：“放心吧，这里的树林里没有什么危险的野生动物——还是说你们更希望现在收拾东西回我们的车上？其实路程也不是太远……”  
我闻言立刻唰地躺了下去。哈利和亚伯的方向也传来物体着地的声音。

星星依旧灿烂，像阳光下细碎的玻璃碴子。银河被枝叶分隔成不规则的一段一段，慷慨地铺陈着大片粲然的清光。  
我闭上眼睛，完全融化在那条广袤光辉的星河里。

七月上旬。  
距离那次乌龙的露营已经过去了三四个星期，亚伯成功找出了一份沾着饼干屑的野外帐篷搭建指南，不过除了他之外似乎没有人想要仔细研究那个东西——嗯，迪斯科也要除外，它对那种饼干屑好像特别喜欢，把指南舔得湿漉漉的。  
现在我们的焦点在另一件事情上。  
烘焙。  
没错，亚伯和我，噢，也许还要算上热情满满的爸爸——虽然他的作用几乎可以忽略不计——我们最近在研究怎样烤出足够美味的蛋糕。这项富有趣味的活动是瞒着哈利进行的，我们希望在他生日那天给他一个惊喜。

去年哈利的生日过得有些仓促——我们在七月三十日前几天才知道他生日的具体日期，思来想去还是打算办一顿丰盛的大餐，因为从德思礼家的情况来看，很多种礼物都可能被发现和没收，但吃进肚子里的东西——嘿，食物可是实打实的专属礼物！你想要抢走也没有办法。  
于是那天爸爸从面包店里买回来一个大大的巧克力味蛋糕，上面用奶油写着“祝哈利生日快乐”，就像亚伯和我的每个生日蛋糕那样。那天晚上菜式繁多，爸爸甚至烤出了火候恰当的鸡翅，大家都非常愉快地放开肚皮使劲填，饱得直打嗝。哈利再次呈现出那种脸庞闪闪发光的状态，吃下了八分一之多的蛋糕。只是我们最终仍然没能消灭那个大蛋糕，把它当甜点又继续吃了好几天——当然，这是后话。

接受了近一年厨房战火洗礼的亚伯和我，俨然已经成为了段数颇高的厨师，自我感觉相当良好。烘焙似乎也算不上是什么太复杂的问题，但事关重大——哈利的生日每年只有一次！所以三个人都拿出了十足的认真劲头。亚伯和我负责参考各类烘焙教材和菜谱，调整和确定材料配比，计算时间，等等；爸爸负责打探哈利喜欢的口味——这简直算不上是个任务。毕竟我们都知道得差不多了呀！  
当告诉爸爸任务分配计划时，他脸上明明白白地出现了受伤的表情。  
“可是我比较想直接参与烘焙——”他抗议道。  
考虑到他在厨房里除了递东西和拿高处的东西，实在帮不上别的什么忙，亚伯和我决定让爸爸参与磕鸡蛋、分蛋清、混合搅拌、预热烤箱这些步骤。不，不能更多了。

亚伯和我就经常在各个街角书店那一本本印刷精美的菜谱里挑挑拣拣翻翻找找，把注意事项抄在笔记本里，回家之后对比实验结果再接着改进，力求烤出来的蛋糕入口软绵细滑。这比想象中要困难，因为我们经常从烤箱里端出来表面有道大裂缝的失败品，或者看似完美实际上倒出模具就塌缩成丑陋形状的残次品。亚伯的精益求精总会在这种时候发挥巨大的作用，他天才的小脑瓜开发出了混合面糊和蛋液的新手法——不能绕圈搅拌，应该耐心地重复来回翻拌碾压。效果立竿见影，表面开裂的作品从此鲜少出现。  
某一次我非常敬佩地问亚伯：“所以你是怎么想到要用这种搅拌方法的？”  
“这样一来面粉和蛋黄的颗粒能更紧密地混合。而且我问过皮特的奶奶。”  
对了，皮特的祖母好像是家庭料理的大师级人物。  
原来天才有时候不仅是靠聪明的脑袋啊。

哈利曾经对厨房里堆积的面粉袋子和冰箱里成打的鸡蛋瞠目结舌。  
“要囤起来过冬吗？”他问。  
我和亚伯面面相觑。  
“……迪斯科最近喜欢吃蛋制品和面粉类食物。”亚伯终于说。  
绝妙的点子。  
我笑着对他眨了眨眼睛。

艾什利先生告诉我会在八月初去对角巷采购，那么大概不会撞上哈利的生日。我们有足够的时间完美地准备哈利的生日惊喜。  
目前一切都在计划之内顺利地发展，包括我和亚伯日益精湛熟练的烘焙技巧，以及爸爸设置烤箱温度的精确度。

可意料之外的情况还是发生了。  
七月最后一个多星期的某一天，哈利没有出现。虽然对他的间歇性偶发失踪习以为常——拜他的姨妈姨父所赐——但是在这个节骨眼上，他的消失让我们都有些心神不宁。  
一整个星期，哈利都像人间蒸发一样毫无消息。  
七月三十一日的早晨，我和亚伯抱着最后一丝希望，雀跃着打开大门，却看见了一头闪亮的铜色头发。  
敲门的是臂弯里勾着一领袍子的艾什利先生。

“早上好，伊莱恩。早上好，亚伯。你们的父亲在吧？好的……伊莱恩，也许你现在可以去准备一下了。”

“你们知道伦敦最古老的酒吧是哪一家吗？”我们一面在伦敦街头行走，一面听着艾什利先生温和地提问。  
他得到的回答当然都是摇头。  
他笑了起来：“好吧，也对，你们还太小了。也许你们的父亲能说得上来……事实上，在大部分伦敦人眼里，最古老的酒吧也许是特鲁里街的白鹿酒馆，或者贝蒙德赛街的天使酒吧，又或者是玫瑰街的羊肉与旗帜酒吧——顺便说一句，那里的潘趣酒真的很不错——”  
大街上的人群熙熙攘攘，我们必须紧紧跟着艾什利先生才不会被冲散。  
“但这么回答的人，自然都是麻瓜。”艾什利先生继续说，“如果你问到的人恰巧是个巫师，那么那个人一定会告诉你，伦敦最古老的酒吧是破釜酒吧。它可以说是魔法界最为有名的酒吧之一。”  
听名字——呃，很特别。  
我们跟在他身边绕进另一条街道。  
“在《国际保密法》强制实施的大约两个世纪以前，麻瓜们是可以看见破釜酒吧的。毫无准备的麻瓜客人们常常会连酒都没喝完，就被店里巫师们的对话吓跑。啊，这是劳伦斯叔叔从老板汤姆那里听来的。”  
“只有巫师才能看见破釜酒吧吗？”亚伯问。  
“是的，要是你拥有魔力，你就不会错过它——噢，不过这个我倒不那么肯定。”艾什利先生像是被自己逗乐了，而我们俩则完全摸不着头脑，“好了，孩子们，等你们看到自然就明白了。”

最后艾什利先生在查令十字街上的某一处停住了脚步。  
我们俩也跟着停下来。  
东张西望一番后，我仍然觉得自己完全没有找到想象里那间古色古香的知名酒吧。  
“伊莱恩，在那里。”亚伯指了指我们不远处的一家大书店和一家唱片店之间。  
定睛一看，两家店铺中间果然有个狭小昏暗的夹缝，里面是一间脏兮兮的酒吧。  
“不可否认，样子的确容易让人忽略。”艾什利先生笑眯眯地说。  
作为一个非常有名的地方，这里还真是有些寒碜啊。

走进酒吧里，这种感觉愈发强烈。桌椅、吧台、墙壁还有天花板，似乎都历经了长久以来灰尘和污渍的双重侵袭，并且好像没有人费神想过要擦洗一下它们。墙壁已经脏到看不出原先墙纸的颜色了——也可能是因为这家酒吧里光线太弱。人不算多，屋角有几个老太太手里拿着小酒杯，正在叽叽喳喳地低声聊天，气氛热烈，只有一个一言不发地使劲抽着手里早就熄灭了的烟袋，听别人说着话，完全没发觉异常。吧台里有个头发稀疏到近乎光掉的瘦削老头子，正在用颜色斑驳的布擦一只脏不拉几的玻璃杯。  
总觉得会越擦越不干净呢。  
我们一进门，大家立刻停下来，热情地冲艾什利先生打招呼。好像大家都认识他。屋角的一个老太太朝我和亚伯微笑着点头。  
“真是稀客啊，雅各布。还是多味酒？”酒吧老板放下那只杯子说。  
“谢谢你，汤姆，我想不必了。今天要带两个小家伙逛逛对角巷。”艾什利先生笑着说。  
“啊，开学采购。当然，当然……你们好，孩子们。”  
“您好。”“您好。”嗨，我们从来都没办法整齐地回答。  
“雅各布，我不知道贸易标准协会最近开始分担霍格沃茨的工作了——那么是艾什利家的小巫师？”老板饶有兴趣地打量着我们。  
“准确地说，是我们家两位年轻的朋友。”艾什利先生拍拍我们的肩膀，“好啦，孩子们，还有一大堆东西要买，我们先进去吧。”

他领着我们穿过吧台，走进一个小天井，四面都是光秃秃的砖墙，只有角落里摆着孤零零一只垃圾桶，旁边长着几小簇野草。  
“一定有机关。”我环顾四周，试图找出点什么看起来特别一些的东西。  
“的确有，不过也许和你找的地方不太一样，伊莱恩。”艾什利先生看着我把视线从那个垃圾桶上收回来，显然是憋住了没笑出来，“而是这样。”  
他从刚刚披上的长袍里抽出魔杖，在墙的某一块砖头上动作轻快地敲了三下。  
那块砖像要脱离出墙壁一样抖动着，然后浮出墙面，露出一个小小的方孔，接着那个方孔在我们惊叹的注视下变成一个小洞，再越扩越大，最后变成了一条比一层楼还高的宽阔拱道。  
拱道的尽头，一条弯弯曲曲、向远处不停延伸的鹅卵石街道在太阳底下闪着光。

“哇……天哪……”我看着那条街道上林立的商铺，惊讶得走不动路。  
艾什利先生的笑容像今天的太阳一样灿烂：“那么——欢迎来到对角巷。”

通过拱道之后，我回头看了看，那面砖墙又恢复成了原来普普通通的样子，毫无可疑之处。  
太酷了！  
“破釜酒吧的真实地址事实上应该是‘对角巷一号’，它是整条对角巷开始的地方……伊莱恩，走慢一点——”  
艾什利先生估计很快就后悔让我走得慢一些了。  
因为每到一家店门前，我基本就很难再迈开步子。那些东西就像有魔法一样吸引着我——不过话说回来。这些东西也的确都有魔法。  
我们的第一站是一家门口放着一大摞锅的店铺。  
“记得吗，你的入学通知书里附了一张必备用品清单，”艾什利先生一边在店里各式各样的锅间穿行，一边说，我赶紧掏出那个信封，要打开第二张纸，但他已经不加停顿地说下去了，“标准尺寸二号的锡镴制大锅，一套药瓶，我认为最好选择水晶的，还有一架望远镜……瞧，这架黄铜的就很不错……另外还有用于称量药品的天平，也可以在这里买到……”  
完全正确。艾什利先生大概也拥有过目不忘的本事。  
可我此刻的关注对象是一只闪闪发亮的玫瑰金色坩埚。它非常光滑，朝里面望的时候，埚底能映出我倒着的变形的脸。  
“小姐，您很有眼光，这是本店最为珍贵的产品，采用纯金打造，妖精的手艺，没有人能挑出一点儿毛病……”店员在旁边开始热情洋溢地介绍起来。  
“好了，伊莱恩，过来。”艾什利先生在收银台前喊我，亚伯站在他身边，“那只金坩埚从我上学起就卖好几百加隆。”

付过账，亚伯和我对于艾什利先生那堆不知道什么时候变出来的魔法硬币产生了浓厚的兴趣。也是，刚才那几枚金灿灿的大块黄金简直眩目得能叫人闪瞎眼睛。还有漂亮的银币以及小巧的铜片，看起来都迷人极了。  
“铜纳特的币值最小，然后是银西可和金加隆。二十九纳特合一西可，十七西可合一加隆。”艾什利先生解释道，“加隆和英镑的汇率是一比五。我向你们的父亲解释这些的时候，他看起来完全不如你们这么有兴趣。”  
“您是怎么从皮夹里掏出这么多魔币的？”亚伯问。  
“一个简单的空间拓展咒。你们以后会在霍格沃茨学到的，让我想想——大约是七年级时会教授的内容。”  
我同亚伯交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。  
想想看，空间拓展咒在我们脑海中唤起的印象，首先就是另一位艾什利先生在二楼的那座巨型植物园啊。

我们又去了一间药品店，那里非常拥挤，满地都是装着黏糊糊不明物体的大桶，并且有一股浓浓的馊味。但是里面的东西还是挺有趣的，墙边摆着许许多多罐子，装着药草、干枯的根，还有些颜色鲜艳的粉末。亚伯目不转睛地打量着从天花板上垂下来的那些脏兮兮的羽毛、成捆的毛爪子和尖利的骨质牙齿，我在一边舀甲虫眼珠玩，它们乌黑发亮，像颗粒稍大的沙子，从勺子里滑落时看起来细腻又光滑。  
艾什利先生把那份标准剂量的各种药品收好，领着我们去买羊皮纸和羽毛笔。  
“需要这么多沓吗？”我小心翼翼地捧着那些金贵万分的纸张，手中触感顺滑如丝。  
“需要。你们将会在羊皮纸上完成所有书面作业。”艾什利先生简单地回答，接过那厚厚的一大叠纸，用魔杖在上头敲了敲，把它妥帖地包起来，“现在去摩金夫人长袍店。我相信你不会想要吃完弗洛林冷饮店的一大份冰淇淋再去试穿袍子吧？”

摩金夫人是一位亲切的矮个子女士，胖乎乎的，穿着一身鲜亮的紫色衣服，非常醒目。穿过店堂，里边摆着几张脚凳，我站上去，让她给我套上一件黑色的袍子，接着用别针在那件袍子上别来别去。我站在脚凳上，望着窗外面走过的小孩子，心里非常向往——他们手里通常都拿着一只非常大的冰淇淋。想必那些巨大的冰淇淋球就来自艾什利先生说的弗洛林冷饮店。好想要一个巧克力加黑加仑加榛果冰淇淋！  
我很快就如愿拿到了那个巨大的冰淇淋，亚伯点了一个覆盆子口味的，慢条斯理地开始舔。而艾什利先生要了一个香草加巧克力加碎果仁冰淇淋，特意嘱咐老板多放巧克力，看来他意外地喜欢甜食，这让我有点惊讶。  
“那里是什么地方？”亚伯指着一栋比其他商铺高出很多的白色房子，舒服地叠着双腿，“银行吗？”  
“那是古灵阁，巫师的银行。”艾什利先生咽了一口冰淇淋，“几乎完全由妖精掌管，拥有最严密的防盗安保系统。当然，古灵阁还有臭名昭著的小推车。”  
“那是什么？”我兴致勃勃地追问。  
“大概相当于麻瓜游乐场里的过山车吧。不过小推车在地下甬道飞驰，而且没有安全带，速度吓人极了。”  
听上去非常令人激动。  
“门卫是妖精吗？”亚伯又问。  
我又飞快地转过头去。  
那扇华丽的青铜大门边上，果然有一个身穿猩红色制服的身影，身材矮小，手脚瘦长，脸孔黧黑，透着一股机灵劲。那是一只妖精。  
妖精！！！  
“也许我们可以进去取钱？”我再一次飞快地扭头望向艾什利先生，语气热切，“这样我们就能近距离看一看妖精——”  
“噢，伊莱恩，恐怕那是非常不礼貌的。”艾什利先生看着我，神情依旧很温和，“我能够理解，小巫师们常常会对新鲜的事物感到好奇，但是你需要知道，魔法世界有许多神奇的生物，其中的一些，拥有和人类相近，甚至是——不管人们怎么争论不休——超过人类的智慧，它们希望，并且理应受到尊重。妖精就是其中的一种。事实上，妖精和巫师一样，属于“人”的范畴，这是根据1811年魔法部部长格罗根·斯顿普的命令划分的——我相信你们会发现自己的魔法史课本对理解这些东西很有帮助。”  
他的语气并不严厉，我因此松了口气：“好的。很抱歉……”  
“没有关系。我当年也一样很好奇。”艾什利先生笑起来。  
“这么说还有其他动物被划分到‘人’里？比如人鱼？人鱼真的存在吗？”我大着胆子继续问。  
“哦，是的，人鱼是真实存在的动物，”艾什利先生肯定道，我兴奋得几乎要跳起来，“虽然他们中的大多数并不是麻瓜们想象的模样。人鱼和马人后来都婉拒了被归入‘人’的队伍的提议，他们认为自己更愿意被称作‘动物’。但是这并不意味着他们不应该得到极大的尊敬。”  
“马人也是存在的？！”  
“没错，孩子。”他笑得非常温柔，“他们通常过着群居生活，尤其擅长占卜和天文学，以智慧著称。我想你一定会很喜欢保护神奇生物课的，伊莱恩。”

接着是丽痕书店。  
这家书店的书本数量和种类都令人惊叹。我的目光从地板一直缓缓上移到天花板，只能发出“哇……”的声音。这里的书架摆满了各式各样的书，一直摞到天花板，大的书本看起来连店门都出不去，小的则只有指甲盖那么一丁点儿。我在书架上顺着一溜书脊寻找看起来有意思的书本，完全忘记了要买课本这回事。  
《古代魔文字典全解：如何在朋友面前读懂如尼文》、《十五天掌握如尼文字母》……不，看来我走错地方了。我拐进另外两排书架之间，一眼就看到了熟悉的浅茶色小脑袋。亚伯正捧着一本书入神地阅读，那本书的大小跟我们家那张小茶几的桌面差不多。我立刻又拐到了另一排书架旁。亚伯会感兴趣的东西，我基本不可能看得懂的。  
《人鱼的语言与习俗》？看起来不错。我把那本书从书架上抽出来，封面是皮质的，很厚实。我随便打开一页，啪地又迅速合上书本，喉咙里还留着一声差点冲出来的尖叫。  
刚才打开的那一页，一只面孔丑陋的生物猛地从本来一片空白的图片底下蹿了上来。  
难道人鱼其实长这个样子？！  
我平复了一下心跳，再次慢慢打开书本。还是那一页。  
那只样貌骇人的生物在图片上龇牙咧嘴。  
我啪地合上了书。  
“伊莱恩！亚伯！我已经结完账了！”艾什利先生的声音从不远处传过来。  
“好的！”我把书塞回原来的地方，赶快跑出了书店。

“麻瓜们描写的那些面容姣美的人鱼都生活在温暖的海域，”艾什利先生听了我刚才的遭遇，不无同情地解释，“我的很多麻瓜朋友都认为所有的人鱼都非常漂亮，他们要是知道真相一定会和你一样吓坏了的。一般来说，浅水水域的人鱼因为失去了海水的滋养，面目会变得不那么好看……”  
“变得丑陋。”我补充。  
“啊……不管生活在哪里的人鱼都有共同的爱好，就是喜欢音乐……”

三个人一同走在对角巷里，和热闹的人群挨挨挤挤着前进。我和亚伯总是觉得两只眼睛根本不够用，看着各家店铺里从未见过的奇妙东西赞叹连连。  
“噢，那是新型号的光轮系列飞天扫帚。”艾什利先生冲一个铮亮的橱窗点点头，“妈妈一定会非常激动，她是卡菲利飞弩队的忠实球迷……”  
“什么是卡菲利飞弩队？”  
“威尔士的一支魁地奇球队，参加过十八次的魁地奇联盟杯。”他看到我们俩脸上的表情，马上补充，“说起来，妈妈好像还没有和你们解释过什么是魁地奇——这非常好，因为她很可能也把你们变成狂热的魁地奇球迷，从而忽略它的危险性……听好了，孩子们，这是巫师界最受人欢迎的一项运动，差不多相当于麻瓜们的足球。不过魁地球的危险程度比足球高得多，发生过各种意外事故，其中最离奇的包括裁判失踪三个月。万一入选了魁地奇球队，你们千万要注意安全。”  
我们俩云里雾里地点点头。  
“魁地奇是要骑在扫帚上打吗？”我问。  
“对，飞天扫帚，这也许能够解释为什么魁地奇的事故发生率远远高于足球……”

我们的下一个目的地是——噢，还没有确定。  
“所以，你更想要什么宠物？一只猫头鹰，还是猫、蟾蜍什么的？”艾什利先生问。  
“猫头鹰！”我高兴地回答。

“好的——噢，不过那里就是神奇动物园，”艾什利先生指着不远处的一小间店面，“我想你们一定不介意进去逛一逛吧？”  
当然不！恰恰相反，我们乐意之极。

这大概要算我们逛过的所有店中显得最拥挤混乱的一家。空间本来就不宽敞，而墙上的每一英寸又都挂满了大大小小的笼子，发出各种奇怪的声响、叫嚷，以及臭烘烘的味道。柜台上放着一个大笼子，里面皮毛光亮油滑的一群黑耗子一看见有人进来，就组成队伍开始用尾巴做蹦跳游戏。七八只黑漆漆的渡鸦在同一个笼子里响亮又嘈杂地鸣叫，听起来正在激烈争吵。某个架子上趴着一只懒洋洋的亮蓝色蟾蜍，不时冲我们翻翻眼皮，而它旁边的那只玻璃箱里有几只蠕动的大毛毛虫，身上布满橙黄色和粉色相间的条纹，有点令人作呕。相比之下，门边那只吃死苍蝇的紫色大蟾蜍都显得有点可爱。此外还有各种毛色的猫咪、一篮子哼哼唧唧滚来滚去的软毛球、玳瑁壳上镶宝石的大型乌龟……  
我目不转睛地看着一只胖乎乎的白色长毛兔啪地变成一顶丝绸高顶帽，啪地变成胖白兔，啪地变成高顶礼帽，又啪地变成胖白兔——“伊莱恩。伊莱恩！”手臂被推了推。  
“你想要这只魔术兔子吗？”亚伯问。  
“不，我只是觉得很有趣……”我的眼睛又回到那只不停啪啪直响的白兔上，努力抓住变化时的每个细节。  
“那么该走了。我们还要去咿啦猫头鹰商店。”艾什利先生在店门外招了招手。

说起要带去魔法学校的宠物，你看，猫和蟾蜍到处都能见到——但猫头鹰不一样，在收到入学通知之前，我从来没有见过活的猫头鹰。虽然上次那只猫头鹰眼神锐利、举止粗鲁，可它毕竟充满了魔法界的奇妙气息啊。如果不带猫头鹰，我宁愿带上一只——等等！

“或许，可以带一条狗吗？这样就能让迪斯科一起去霍格沃茨……”我充满希望地看着艾什利先生。  
“不行，伊莱恩，别想把迪斯科带上。”亚伯突然插话，语气坚决，“你连自己都照顾不好！”  
“你看过必备用品清单了，伊莱恩，上面说‘一只猫头鹰或一只猫或一只蟾蜍’。”艾什利先生拍拍亚伯的后背，“学生不允许养狗。”  
我撇了撇嘴。  
“那还是猫头鹰吧。最起码，它们可以送信，对不对？”我准备迈开步子。  
艾什利先生仍然站在原地。  
我回头奇怪地看他一眼：“怎么了？”  
他的嘴角慢慢浮起意味深长的微笑，望着我的眼睛里似乎也旋转着秘密：“想起一些事情。现在，伊莱恩，别为宠物烦神啦，我觉得已经找到了最适合的……”  
“那是什么？”  
“噢，现在还不到时候，孩子。我记得你的生日在八月？那么刚刚好……”  
“可是艾什利先生，我的生日和宠物有什么关系？”  
“自然有一点关系。唔，这样一来，咿啦猫头鹰商店就不必去了……伊莱恩，现在，我们来看看你适合什么样的魔杖吧。”  
魔杖！  
我唰地蹦了起来，拽着亚伯就要往前跑。  
“慢一点，慢一点——不，在那个方向！梅林……”

我们站在那间其貌不扬的店铺前面。  
魔法界是不是有什么不成文的规定，越是有名的地方越要显得其貌不扬？  
我打量着小而破旧的店面。字迹剥落的招牌有些摇摇欲坠，似乎不小心碰一下就会砸下来，但豪气冲天地写着“自公元前八百三十二年即制作精良魔杖”。店主人上次擦拭橱窗的时间也许就是这家店开业的时候，橱窗玻璃已经蒙尘到几乎看不清里面放了什么。凑近一点，隐约能够看出是紫色的软垫上，那支细细的魔杖似乎已经静静躺了几个世纪。  
“奥利凡德，他们家族制造最好的魔杖。”艾什利先生轻轻说。  
可是为什么要放轻声音？  
我们踏进幽暗狭小的店堂，里面摆着孤零零一张长椅，不过倒是很干净，没有灰尘。从哪个地方隐约飘来轻灵的叮咚声，接着是长久而平静的沉寂——这里的寂静大概和店本身一样古老。  
我都不敢大声呼吸，开始仔细看那些从地板摞到天花板的长纸盒。估计有好几千个盒子，在尘埃里无声地任我打量，同时好像也有什么在打量着我。  
“下午好。”  
我打了一个激灵，赶快转过头。  
咔啦咔啦咔啦。艾什利先生令人敬佩地没有往后跳一大步，只是略微退了退步子，表情也还算镇定，因为伴随着响亮的咔啦声，他面前突然出现了一位老先生。  
“您好。”“您好。”噢，我们就是没有办法很整齐地回答。  
他的声音相当轻柔：“艾什利？不，不，我也会有记性不太好的时候，虽然我清楚地记得卖出去的每一根魔杖，每一根……”  
艾什利先生看起来还是很镇定：“哦，我就是艾什利，奥利凡德先生，您没有记错。”  
他面前的老先生没有眨动那双浅灰色的眼睛，还是睁得大大的：“当然，当然。当然是你，是的，没错，雅各布……这么多年过去了，你第一次来到这里的情形仍然像在昨天一样……雪松木，十一又四分之三英寸长，凤凰羽毛，那支魔杖很漂亮，我不得不说，漂亮极了……”  
“是的，奥利凡德先生，它非常出色。”艾什利先生从袍子里抽出他的魔杖伸到老先生眼前。  
“我注意到你从未到店里进行必要的保养。”认真端详了一阵子，奥利凡德先生的神情一下子变得严肃起来，浅灰色的大眼睛像月亮一样发光。  
“噢……您知道，部里的事情实在……”艾什利先生少有地露出不安的神色。  
“雪松木魔杖主人的通病……”奥利凡德先生摇了摇头，“是的，是的，全都一个样，从来不费神保养……”  
呃，我们到这里是干嘛的来着？他理睬过我们吗？  
“你的父亲，在这里买走了他的魔杖，英国栎，相当有韧性，十一英寸长。制作那支魔杖的英国栎可花了我好大的功夫，是的，它们只能在冬至到夏至间在森林里采集……我想你父亲还是特别喜欢植物吧？当然，这是确定无疑的。”  
奥利凡德先生继续不停地说下去，那双月亮般的眼睛一下都没有眨。  
“你的母亲，她喜欢栗木魔杖，十又二分之一英寸长，很坚硬，与她的独角兽毛产生了绝妙的反应。我得说，它们是完美的搭配，尽管栗木总是能很好地和几乎任何一种杖芯磨合。可以肯定，你母亲想必还在用它吧？自然，自然……”  
他看起来完全没有停下来的意思。  
“啊，至于你的叔叔，我还记得他走进店门的那天。一支冷杉木魔杖对他尤其青睐，没错，十一又四分之三英寸长，最有韧性的一种，尤其适合变形术。事实上，是魔杖选择巫师呢……”  
奥利凡德先生是在背魔杖家谱吗？  
然后他好像终于发现了我和亚伯。  
“哦！”他走到我们跟前，那双浅灰色眼睛在近处看更接近银白，“麻瓜出身，嗯？我不记得你们父母亲的魔杖……”  
也许奥利凡德先生是靠魔杖来辨识人的。  
“是、是的。我是伊莱恩，姓奥尔沃特。”他月亮一样的眼睛看得我直发毛。  
“亚伯拉罕·奥尔沃特。”  
“没什么印象的姓氏。”他一边回忆一边眨了眨眼，让我大大松了口气，可他马上又转回来盯着我，“没关系，没关系……几十年后，你们的孩子还会在这里买走他们的魔杖……”  
什么？！他想得真是长远啊。  
然后奥利凡德先生从口袋里掏出一长条卷尺，印着银色刻度：“习惯用哪边胳膊？”  
“右手。”我赶紧抬起右边胳膊，让他量肩头到指尖的长度，接着是手腕到手肘，肩头到地面，膝盖到腋窝，脑袋的周长，脚趾到脚踝，脚踝到膝盖……  
“每一根奥利凡德魔杖都独一无二。”他一边量一边说，“我们采用最合适的魔法材料来制造魔杖杖芯，奥尔沃特小姐。一般来说，我们选用独角兽毛、凤凰羽毛和龙的神经，当然，也有龙的心弦，特别适用于复杂的魔咒。你知道，每一条龙，每一只凤凰，每一条独角兽，都是独一无二的，这也就是为什么每根魔杖都有所不同，就像每个巫师都彼此不同——”  
他放开卷尺，走到那堆一直叠到天花板的纸盒前，选出一些盒子往下搬。这时候卷尺正在自动量着我的肩部周长，灵巧敏捷地折叠盘绕，把我看呆了。  
“可以了。”奥利凡德先生说。卷尺轻盈地落到地上蜷成一团。  
“来吧，奥尔沃特小姐，试试这一根，黑胡桃木，凤凰羽毛，十英寸长。请挥一下。”  
我依言挥了一下。  
奥利凡德先生马上把魔杖夺过来，又递过来一根。  
“鹅耳枥木，龙的心弦，十又四分之一英寸，很柔韧。试试看。”  
这回我一拿起魔杖，就又被奥利凡德先生夺走了。  
“这一根，枫木和龙的神经。十一英寸。韧度相当好。”  
奥利凡德先生堆在长椅旁的纸盒越来越多。他到底认为什么样的魔杖才是合适的呢？  
“没关系，没关系，我们才尝试了九根而已，总不会比今天的那位还要挑剔吧，嗯？即使是他，也找到了最合适的非凡组合。让我看看——没错，就是它。非常迷人的搭配。苹果木，独角兽毛，十又四分之三英寸长。不易弯曲。”  
我接过来。那根魔杖好像在发热，暖意从指尖流淌而下，我举起魔杖在空气里嗖地划过，魔杖顶端喷射出一簇银色的光点，像小水珠一样跳跃着落下，映出空气里浮动的尘埃。  
奥利凡德先生大声说道：“太棒了！就是这样！绝妙的配对！”  
亚伯看着我，湛蓝的眼眸里映着魔杖头的光芒。艾什利先生站在一旁，笑容灿烂。

付了七个加隆之后，我们走出那件昏暗狭窄的小店，迈进洒在对角巷鹅卵石路面上的金色余晖中。  
我紧紧抱着怀里的纸盒子，笑得合不拢嘴。  
艾什利先生从袍子里掏出一个信封交给我：“这是九月一日去学校的车票，注意时间，十一点准时发车。很遗憾，伊莱恩，那天我恐怕没有时间送你去上学了。”  
“噢，没关系的！谢谢您今天抽空陪我们来对角巷……您真是太好了……”我看着他拎着的那个袋子，那里面其实塞进了妥帖包装好的一大沓羊皮纸、厚厚的课本、小玻璃瓶装的药剂，等等，觉得脸上发热。他原本不必——  
“不客气，伊莱恩。”他拍拍我的肩膀，“好了，另外要注意，霍格沃茨特快从九又四分之三站台——”  
“那是巨人吗？”亚伯望着前面。  
我顺着他的目光看过去，没忍住笑了出来。不远处走着一个彪形大汉，几乎要占满整条街道，身高看起来超过三米了，手里攥着一柄小巧的粉色雨伞。  
哦，他旁边还有个小小的身影，很瘦，一头黑发乱蓬蓬的，几绺头发不听话地支楞着，乱七八糟地翘起来——

快落山的太阳从我背后再次升起，光芒万丈，全都投射在那个瘦削又熟悉的背影上。

“哈利！！！”  
我扔下纸盒飞奔起来。  
“哈利！！！！！”  
他茫然回头，接着眼里渐渐浮起光彩——  
嘭！

我坐在鹅卵石地面上，屁股又痛又冰凉。  
被吵醒的雪鸮在哈利抱着的那只大鸟笼里怒气冲冲地拍打翅膀，冲我尖声鸣叫。  
下巴和肚子也痛……肯定磕到笼子上了……  
“小姑娘，当心点。”满脸络腮胡的巨人伸出一只大掌，握住我的整条胳膊，把我从地上拉起来，动作很轻，“你没看到那只鸟笼，是不是？”  
“嘶，是的……谢谢您……”  
“海格，很高兴又见面了。”艾什利先生不知什么时候站到了我身旁，向巨人伸出手，肘部以下都被握进了那只巨手里。  
“噢，雅各布！你父母亲都还好吧？”巨人甲虫一样圆溜溜的黑眼珠在络腮胡上亮闪闪的。  
“他们都好，谢谢你。我父亲还念叨着要再去看看你种的南瓜呢。”艾什利先生又望向哈利，眼里闪动着光，“真想不到在这里又遇见了。荣幸之至。我是雅各布·艾什利。”  
他向哈利伸出手去，像初次见面那样。  
可是他们俩明明就认识啊……  
哈利看着面前的手愣了愣，接着似乎突然明白了什么，大声喊起来：“原来您早就知道？”

他在说什么？

艾什利先生笑眯眯的，看起来很高兴：“当然。谁会不知道你呢，哈利？谁会不知道邓布利多当初的决定呢？他那么做自然有他的理由，我们不能擅自改变……总之，非常荣幸认识你，哈利·波特。”  
他久久握住哈利伸出的手，眸中有光芒跳动，眼神真挚而热切。  
听不太懂他在说什么——惊喜仍旧满满当当地占据着心脏，像纸桶里膨化的爆米花一样越来越多，啪嗒啪嗒溢出来。  
哈利是个巫师。他是巫师！我们可以一起去霍格沃茨！

我看着那双翡翠般的清澈绿眼睛开始微笑，露出了每一颗能够露出来的牙齿。


	13. 行前准备

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring your dignity with you, nothing more, nothing less.

“我可以送哈利回去，早上把车停在市里了。你们拎着这么多东西坐地铁和火车毕竟不太方便……”  
巨人起初不怎么放心，强调说这是邓布利多交给他的任务，自己必须稳妥地完成，而且，“你们家并不顺路，雅各布，不能麻烦你”。  
“梅林啊，海格，你信不过我吗？”艾什利先生笑起来，“伊莱恩和哈利都住在萨里郡，今天早晨我们三个就是开着车过来的。”  
我和亚伯在一旁使劲点头。  
“那也成，有个车放东西是方便点。”海格想了想说，“邓布利多也会赞同的。”然后从外套的众多口袋中的一只里掏出一个信封，递给哈利，“这是去霍格沃茨的车票——九月一日——国王十字车站——反正票上都写着，有什么不明白可以问雅各布。有什么事就给我写信。”  
海格向我们挥挥手，甲虫一样黑亮的眼睛在大胡子后闪着和善的笑意：“雅各布，我就先回学校去了。那么，再见，哈利。再见，伊莱恩和亚伯。”  
“再见！”  
我们看着他魁梧的背影一眨眼就消失在天色昏暗的大街上。  
酷……他是怎么做到的？

我们把哈利的那些东西哐里哐当地塞进后备箱，花了不少功夫。  
“可以直接给袋子施空间拓展咒然后放进去吗？就像伊莱恩的东西一样。”亚伯问，又立刻自己否决掉，“哦对了，保密法案。现在是在大街上……”  
“没错，在麻瓜聚集的地方使用魔杖是违反保密法的。”已经脱下长袍的艾什利先生把最后一个小盒子摞到顶上，满意地乓一声合上后盖，“无杖魔法又很难控制得精确到足以施展空间拓展咒。猫头鹰笼子放到前面就好了，哈利。”

“你没有告诉我你要去的学校是霍格沃茨！”哈利兴高采烈地从前座转过头来，语气里不自觉地带着一丝埋怨。  
“我说过的啊。我说霍格沃茨有好多的屋顶和烟囱，肯定够我开发个一整年——”我坐在车后座回答道。只是你们谁都不记得学校的名字而已。  
“哦，啊……难怪……我好像在某一刻隐约感觉这个词有点耳熟……”哈利抬眼看了看车顶，似乎回忆起了什么，含含糊糊地说。  
“可是您一开始就知道——”哈利又转向艾什利先生，完全掩饰不住脸上的好奇，“您说这和邓布利多……的决定有关系？”  
艾什利先生目不斜视地看着前方，手里稳稳地把方向盘打到右边，说：“是的，哈利。巫师界流传的故事版本到后半部分都相差无几：邓布利多决定让你在麻瓜界长大，在最后的亲人身边，确保你能得到妥帖的照顾——从我的观察来看，你的姨父姨妈显然没有那么做。”  
“可是……邓布利多为什么……”哈利瞪着绿眼睛的侧脸看起来呆愣愣的。  
“哦，没有人确切地知道为什么。有种说法是，这涉及到一个古老的咒语……不过邓布利多的智慧从不会出错，你要相信，哈利，那位伟大的巫师为你所做的一切都是尽他所能。”  
哈利不说话了，脸颊微微泛起一片粉红色，然后看了我们一眼，发现我们正在盯着他，又飞快地移开视线。  
“邓布利多？那是谁？”终于到我提问题的时间了。这名字好像在哪里见过。

整辆车里都静默了片刻，只能听见前盖发动机低低的轰鸣。

亚伯开口道：“其实，在你的入学通知书第一页，就有他的——”我赶紧去翻那封羊皮纸信，但是看来他不打算给我这个机会，“——姓名，我记得写在第二行校长那一栏。”  
我停下动作：“……好的，多谢你。”  
“邓布利多是魔法界最有名望的巫师之一，”好在艾什利先生及时解救了我，“现任霍格沃茨校长。老实说，信上的头衔只是他拥有的众多荣誉中的几个罢了。邓布利多最让人钦佩的事迹之一，大概要算他打败黑巫师格林沃德的那一战……其他很多内容会在魔法史课本里提及，另外他还很可能出现在魔药课本上，作为龙血的十二种用途的发现者……”  
天啊，这位邓布利多先生听起来真是履历辉煌。  
“关于邓布利多，在二十一年前开始的那场对抗伏地魔的战役——”  
“对不起，您叫他什么？”哈利突然出声。  
艾什利先生笑了起来，但仍然直视着前方，就像挡风玻璃上有胶水粘住了他的视线似的：“伏地魔。噢，的确有很多巫师不希望听到这个词，可名字就是名字，直呼其名没什么不对。我们没必要拿‘神秘人’这几个字来糊弄自己，你说呢？”  
哈利“唔”了一声，不知道在想什么。  
“二十一年前开始的大战里，”艾什利先生继续说，语调越来越崇敬，“如果不是他，很难相信今天的巫师界会是什么模样。那些日子……可怕而且黑暗，无法交付信任，时刻处于生命危险中……邓布利多的领导对我们这一边的最终胜利有不可忽视的贡献，他的智慧，他的谋划，他的勇气——还有那么多勇敢的人们，傲罗，凤凰社……”  
他突然说不下去了，喉咙里的声音淹没在空气中，戛然而止。艾什利先生依旧盯着挡风玻璃，不过这回好像一直都没有眨眼睛。  
我和亚伯沉默着对望。  
他手握方向盘稳妥地转了个弯，换挡提速，清了清嗓子，又若无其事地接着说：“当然啦，还有哈利！要不是哈利，伏地魔不会突然消失无踪，也就不会有这十年来人们梦寐以求的平静……所以，哈利，你一定能够理解，为什么我的父母那么热情了吧？他们是表现得有些异乎寻常……总之，希望下次他们不会再吓着你。”艾什利先生试图发出一阵笑声，但没有成功，听起来更像是喉咙痛。

等等——那么这样看来，是哈利在一岁的时候打败了那个有着古怪名字的坏蛋？！

艾什利太太突然坏掉的脖子关节，黑发艾什利先生凝固的笑脸，这一位艾什利先生的超长握手，后来琳琅满目的小糕点，那些专门摆到房间里的珍奇植物，无比炽热的眼神，第二次郑重的见面礼节……好像一切都有了解释。

我牢牢地盯着哈利，看得他眼神躲闪，直接转回前面也注视起挡风玻璃，明显慌了起来。满肚子乱七八糟的问题，到了嘴边却变成一句八卦兮兮的：

“所以其实……哈利你是个名人咯？”

亚伯移开本来看着哈利的炽热视线，毫不掩饰嫌弃地望向我。  
“可以这么说。实际上，再恰当不过了。”艾什利先生这回真的笑了出来，“我敢说，每个巫师界的小孩子都是听着你的名字长大的呢，哈利。”  
哈利好像打定了主意不往后座看，也就没有正面接受我和亚伯的视线洗礼——可是有前座中间的后视镜啊。我们俩齐齐盯着后视镜里他越变越红的脸颊，努力忍着笑。  
“哎呀！别那么看着我——”后视镜里的那双绿眼睛迅速往上瞄了我们一眼，又马上垂下眼帘。  
我终于哈哈哈哈哈哈地笑起来。亚伯在旁边露出他那小海狸似的招牌傻笑，两颗整齐的大门牙白得晃眼。  
“哦，哈利，你可能不得不习惯名声带来的烦恼。”艾什利先生在一个红灯前稳稳停下，总算不再看着挡风玻璃，扭头朝他温柔一笑，“以后会有更多友好甚至不那么友好的目光……我想这也许是邓布利多的考量之一。但你会喜欢魔法世界的……你属于这里，哈利。”

为哈利准备的生日礼物最终还是没能准时送出。车驶进我们家的街区时，太阳都落山好久了。不过哈利说，他过了生平最好的一个生日。  
“对角巷真是太棒了！那么多有意思的东西……”他翠绿的眼睛闪闪发光，“我们去了古灵阁，看到了妖精。噢，还有烧红的煤块那么大的红宝石！我还有了自己的地下金库……吃到了我见过最大的冰淇淋……海格还送了一只大猫头鹰……最棒的是，我们可以一起上学了！”  
我两手托着腮帮子，正和那只悠悠转醒的大雪鸮瞪着眼睛对视，扭头朝哈利咧开一个大大的笑：“没错，一起去霍格沃茨。”

八月一日，亚伯和我钻研将近一个月的烘焙技巧终于派上了用场，在爸爸的协助下，以及迪斯科兴奋的汪汪声里，光泽柔滑漂亮的巧克力大蛋糕被端上餐桌，伴着热烘烘的、浓郁甜美的香气。我和亚伯一致认为，那绝对是我们的作品中最出色的一只。  
这份迟到的生日礼物不断进出冰箱，体积逐渐减少，又陪伴了我们足足三天。谁让它那么大呢。

接下来的日子都在讨论学院和课本中度过。  
哈利认为自己可能会进赫奇帕奇，而从他的描述来看，我大概也会进那个学院。  
“海格说赫奇帕奇有很多饭桶。”他不太开心地告诉我。  
可是黑发的艾什利先生曾经稍稍提过几句，说自己的学院以勤劳和擅长照料草药著称——那这样看，赫奇帕奇还不错啊。  
“艾什利先生，年长些的那一位，就是赫奇帕奇学院的。”我试着让他乐观一点，“他说赫奇帕奇——嗯，坚韧又诚实——而且在草药方面很有天分。”

楼下传来碗碟丁零当啷的碰撞声，还有迪斯科的吠叫。

“哦，那听起来不赖。”哈利看起来松了口气。  
“艾什利太太好像来自……格兰芬多？她倒没怎么提过……”

亚伯的声音从楼下飘过来：“别舔那个盘子——迪斯科！”

“那另一位艾什利先生呢？”  
“拉文克劳！”这个我记得很清楚，因为听起来和亚伯简直不能更符合了，“卢伦德先生，就是那位讲中世纪历史的艾什利先生，也是拉文克劳学院的。铜色头发的艾什利先生说，拉文克劳里都是非常聪明的学生，博学又好奇——不过也有一些看起来很奇怪的特立独行的人……”  
“那最后一个——”  
等等，这是三个学院，可是还有一个学院是什么？入学通知的信封上那个大大的“H”周围是一只狮子、一只鹰、一只獾、一只……  
“蛇。代表斯莱特林。”哈利的绿眼睛在镜片后边眨了眨，“海格告诉我，没有一个后来变坏的巫师不是从那里出来的。伏——伏地魔也一样。”  
“伏地魔？那个大坏蛋？”他的名字真是古怪又拉风得令人印象深刻。  
“对。海格还说，宁愿进赫奇帕奇也不要进斯莱特林……”哈利垂下眼睛。  
宁愿？怎么听起来对赫奇帕奇有很大成见呢？  
沙发猛地往下一陷，茶几边缘映出一大片影子，我头上压过来一只手掌。  
“你们在说什么？”爸爸愉快地问，一边揉着我的头发，“什么特林？亚伯在底下捣鼓新菜式呢……伊莱恩，你该剪头发了。”  
“斯莱特林。据说那是一个——噢，不太好的学院。”哈利说。  
“那个伏地魔就是从斯莱特林出来的。”我补充，任他乱揉我的头顶，“坏巫师都是从那里毕业的。不行，我最近太忙了，没有时间去理头发。”  
爸爸嘴角又往上勾了勾，蓝眼睛对我眨眨：“你在忙什么？吃蛋糕增重吗？还是跟迪斯科抢黄油小饼干——”然后在我伸手推他之前敏捷地舒展开手臂，一把将我紧紧箍住，“坏巫师？不见得吧，孩子们……”  
“但伏地魔是一个斯莱特林。”我被他箍得动弹不得，反驳说，“艾什利先生说他大概是有史以来最可怕的黑巫师——”  
爸爸嗬嗬笑起来：“人们都会认为最近的一个暴君是‘有史以来’最残酷冷血的统治者，头衔没什么大不了的。”旋即松开手臂，“不过可不能只看一个人是从哪里来的呀——三一学院也会走出骗子和恶棍，贫民窟里也能找到最纯净善良的灵魂……无论是什么地方，都有或好或坏的人，而这和那个地方本身没有必然联系。”  
“……可我还是一点儿也不想去斯莱特林。”我盯着他那双湛蓝如海水的眼睛。  
那双光辉熠熠的蓝眼睛眨了眨：“那就不去好了，宝贝。来，和我说说赫奇帕奇吧……”

天空在刻板的铅灰色、澄澈的蓝色、浓烈的橘红、沉郁的深蓝之间，变来变去，变来变去。云彩消散又聚起，飞快地变化着形状流过苍穹。暑假的时间总是过得很快。我们家又添了一位新成员——在我生日那天，它从艾什利先生拎着的长袋子里钻出脑袋，歪着脑袋用深蓝色的圆眼睛看我。  
艾什利先生说他那天在神奇动物园看到了这只猫，觉得很适合我。  
“店里的女巫正好从加州刚买回来一只绝育过的小猫，五个月了。她说血统很纯正——我倒没有在意这个。吸引人的是，这种猫似乎更像狗……”他挠了挠黑耳朵小白猫的后颈，小猫立刻开始舒服地咕噜咕噜起来，趴到地上，艾什利先生挠到皮毛白而蓬松的背部，小猫咕噜咕噜着躺了下去，仰面露出了粉扑扑的肚皮，黑尾巴扫来扫去——和迪斯科被顺毛摸、挠痒痒的反应一模一样。  
我叫它帕吉。亚伯认为这个名字符合我一向的命名口味，也就是说，非常糟糕。  
“你怎么能管一只猫叫狮子狗呢？而且这更像是女孩子的名字。”亚伯把除了尾巴和耳朵外几乎通体雪白的小猫抱在手上，“软绵绵的，我觉得叫‘拉吉’比较好。”  
但是小家伙似乎已经认定自己叫帕吉了，对于其他的称呼一概没有反应，这让我不免有点得意。  
帕吉对于任何人都相当亲近，一挠它就会咕噜咕噜个不停，不管是被抱在艾什利太太还是哈利怀里似乎都很满意，一点也不怕生。它喜欢跟在别人后面，有时候一声不吭，有时候奶声奶气地叫唤，连迪斯科都没有落下。事实上，帕吉好像和迪斯科相处得尤其友好——经常混公园除外，因为帕吉很少到外面去——通常是迪斯科做什么它也做什么，刨花园里的土，在厨房跳到桌子上舔盘子，把头伸进狗盆喝水，吃饭的时候在桌旁叫唤着也要尝一点食物，追自己的尾巴——不过不同于迪斯科，帕吉可以轻松抓到自己毛茸茸的黑尾巴，然后又放开，学着迪斯科绕圈子跑，抓住，再放开，又开始跑。  
不过半个多月的功夫而已，我们家俨然有了两只狗。  
“帕吉看起来好呆……”亚伯某一次叹着气，看着和迪斯科并排一动不动蹲坐在后腿上的帕吉，“有点像伊莱恩……这下糟糕了……”  
“而且眼睛的颜色也有点像。”哈利在一旁仔细地看看我又看看帕吉，兴致勃勃，“都是深一点的蓝色。”  
所以这是同意前一句话了吗？这两个家伙还真是让人生气啊。  
爸爸坐在沙发里毫不掩饰地大笑，露出两排白牙齿。


	14. 九又四分之三站台

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红头发一家出场。火车况且况且况且况且况且况且......

七点半。  
急匆匆吃着早饭。不小心在面包上抹了两倍厚的蓝莓酱，只好把那一大坨黏糊糊沉甸甸的东西吃下去。好在不过是甜一点，可以接受。爸爸蹲在桌旁，试图说服迪斯科吃掉狗盆里的烤豆子。亚伯担忧地看着我。

八点。  
发现忘记把龙皮手套和昨晚拿出来看的《魔法理论》放进箱子。又打开满得快要撑爆的皮箱，努力把它们塞进去。爸爸让我不要带上睡前故事书和枕头，但我认为半夜醒过来抱着自己的枕头比较有安全感。最后我们决定直接抱着枕头，好腾出地方来。迪斯科也跟着上了车。亚伯望向我的眼神依然充满忧虑。

八点半。  
赞叹着女贞路四号前整洁平整的草坪。德思礼一家今天好像也要去伦敦，哈利的姨父一见到我们就一副惊诧而恶狠狠的样子，但接着不知道想起什么，突然脸色煞白，似乎打定主意装作没看见这辆车。大家高兴地跟哈利打了招呼，七手八脚把大箱子搬上车，哈利抱着海德薇的大笼子坐到前面。对，他前阵子给那只雪鸮起了个名字。达力好像比我上次见到他憔悴了不少，甚至居然显得瘦了一些。

九点半。  
给帕吉挠着肚皮。想到达力就开始笑，因为哈利告诉我们，今天德思礼家去伦敦是为了把海格变出来的那根猪尾巴割掉。海德薇一直在用金黄色的眼睛瞪我。哈利说没有担心的必要，它看什么都是那种眼神。我有点怀疑。

十点半。  
国王十字车站人来人往，谈话声和车辆的声音嘈杂着混响成一片。亚伯忧心忡忡地告诫我少闯祸，看起来还担心着我在霍格沃茨把自己饿死——或者摔死？爸爸拥抱了我和哈利，并祝我们过一个开心的学期。  
“你不叮嘱哈利和伊莱恩好好学习吗，爸爸？”  
“对伊莱恩，没有必要——她不会照做的。”爸爸拍了拍我搭在肩膀上的枕头，“照顾好自己，注意安全。”又转向哈利，揉揉他的头发，“哈利，照顾好自己。多吃点东西，圣诞节回来的时候希望能看见你多长了点肉，小伙子。别跟着伊莱恩瞎胡闹，你明白的，安全第一。还有认真上课，哈利——当然啦，开心比成绩更重要。”  
手里的猫袋在动来动去。帕吉不停地扭动身子，喵喵叫唤，爪子扒拉着袋子四壁，非常不乐意继续待在里面。  
“等上了火车就可以出来了，帕吉。”我安慰道。  
它朝我龇出尖利的犬齿，依旧不满地喵喵叫着。  
“噢，迪斯科，我们会想你的。”我蹲下来抱住大狗的脑袋，哈利俯身挠了挠它的耳朵。迪斯科亮亮的黑眼睛倒映出我的脸，湿润温暖的鼻息喷在我颊上。  
爸爸打开驾驶座车门坐进去，开始启动车子。亚伯握着迪斯科的一只爪子，在车窗后朝我们挥动，用口型说着“圣诞节见”。  
我和哈利在两个站牌间挥着手，看着那辆红色的斯柯达小汽车驶进车流里，消失不见。

“呼……”我长出了一口气，心绪有些复杂，“我们该从哪里上车来着？”  
哈利还望着车开远的方向，闻言“啊”了一声，开始低头掏自己的衣袋。  
和我一样没有仔细看过车票啊。唉……  
伸手从牛仔裤口袋里拿出艾什利先生给我的火车票。唔，伦敦开往霍格沃茨，单程票，九又——

我瞪大了眼睛。  
上面赫然写着，九又四分之三站台。

扭头看向哈利，他一副见了鬼的表情。  
“所以我们该从哪里进去？真的有这个站台吗？”我转过身抬头看了看背后挂着的5号和6号塑料牌，“好了，那我们先去第9和第10站台之间看看……”我把肩上的枕头往手推车里一放，心里觉得自己说的话有些冒傻气。  
“大概会在9号和10号站台间，车票上是这么写的……”哈利语气不是很自信地宽慰道，推着推车走了起来。

几分钟后，我们俩杵在一面砖墙前，一言不发地瞪着眼睛。  
挂着9号和10号塑料牌的两个站台之间，除了那面检票口的墙，什么也没有。  
“……他们是不是忘记建那个站台了……”我拎着越来越吵的、开始在袋子里上下蹿的帕吉，突然觉得嗓子发干。  
“我想是海格和艾什利先生忘了告诉我们怎么进去。”哈利脸色微微有点红，海德薇在旁边的笼子里安静地瞪着它金黄的眼睛。  
我拦住一个踱步的警卫，仰头问他知不知道九又四分之三站台怎么走，哈利在一旁张大了嘴巴。那个警卫怀疑地打量着我，看了蠕动的猫袋一眼，不耐烦地说从来没听过。  
“那霍格沃茨呢？请问您知道要怎么乘火车去那里吗？……不，我也不太清楚方位……是的，我们正在找，可是……好吧。谢谢。”我一无所获地从明显有点生气了的警卫身旁走开，感到脸庞发热。在尴尬和慌张之下，把脸埋在手推车上的枕头里似乎是一个非常有吸引力的念头。  
两个人一筹莫展地站在那堵墙前，旁边是装满魔法课本和药剂的大箱子，还有一只狂躁的猫咪以及一只引人注目的大猫头鹰。  
“哦不，还有十五分钟就要发车了——”我望着到达列车时刻表上的大钟，心头越来越沉重。  
“没关系，或许我们可以试试用魔杖敲敲哪块砖头……”哈利有点无措地看着我，说着就要去掏口袋。  
一群人从我们背后经过，耳边飘来破碎的句子。  
“——当然挤满了麻瓜们——”  
我和他震惊地对望两秒，飞快转身寻找说话的人。

一个矮矮胖胖的中年女人正对着四五个头发火红的男孩说话，那种发色比艾什利一家的要明亮多了。他们每人都推着和我们的箱子模样相仿的大皮箱——还有一只灰斑猫头鹰。  
霍格沃茨的学生！

心脏在胸腔里不受控制地狂跳起来，砰砰砰响个不停。我和哈利对视一眼，推着车小心翼翼地伏下脑袋跟在这家人后面。  
“好了，是几号站台？”那个面目慈祥的女人问。  
“九又四分之三！”一头长发红得耀眼的小姑娘尖着嗓子大声回答，晃了晃她母亲的手，“妈妈，我能去……吗？”  
“你还太小，金妮，现在，别说话了。珀西，你走在最前头。”  
看起来年龄最大的男孩朝那堵砖墙走去，我和哈利目不转睛地盯着他火红的后脑勺，不敢眨眼睛——一大群旅客涌到我们面前，等最后一只帆布大背包挪开时，那个男孩已经不见了。  
可他究竟是怎么消失的？  
手里的猫袋开始疯狂地动起来，帕吉在里面尖声大叫，袋子表面凸出爪子锋利的边缘，看起来马上就要被挠破了。已经有不少路人扭头往这边看，我把猫袋放到地上，蹲下打开拉链，一团白色的影子嗖地蹿了出来。  
“帕吉，回来！”  
黑耳朵小猫半信半疑地回头看我，我赶紧胡乱叠起猫袋塞进手推车里，摊开空着的双手给它看。  
帕吉这才有些不情不愿地走过来，我一把抱起它放在手推车顶上。“这样可以吧？”它喵喵叫了两声，舒服地在枕头上窝成一团。  
“这里！”哈利站在刚才那位胖女士边上，冲我招了招手，胖女士微笑着朝我点点头。那群红头发男孩差不多都走光了。我赶紧抓着推车把手走过去。  
“直朝检票口走。”哈利对我说。  
“别担心，也别停下来，照直往里冲就行。”胖女士补充，“你们两个先走，罗恩跟着你们。”我看了看刚才一列红头发中排在队伍最末的瘦高个儿男孩，显然他是最小的一个，满脸雀斑，鼻子很长。他注意到我的目光，有点犹豫地咧嘴笑了一下。我回给他一个笑，转头看着在拼命眨眼睛的哈利。  
“你怎么了？”  
“那个地方的栏杆看起来好结实——”他咽了口唾沫。  
“不用担心，刚才他们都走过去了。”我抓牢手推车，压低身子，满心跃跃欲试的兴奋劲，准备开始冲刺，“来吧。”

我们朝检票口走去，一路上被站台上的旅客挤来挤去，手推车滑行得越来越快，惯性拉着我们向前冲——哈利看起来好像想往回缩，猛地闭紧了眼睛——但我们已经没办法停下了——我努力睁大眼睛，看着那截栏杆即将撞上自己的额头——  
一片黑暗里，好像有阵穿堂风吹过，冻得我打了个哆嗦——  
仅仅是那一瞬间的黑暗后，眼前立刻重新亮堂起来。

站台上挤满了叽叽喳喳的旅客，蒸汽机车的浓烟缭绕里，一辆深红色列车静静停靠在边上。  
回头看，原来的检票口砖墙已经变成了一条锻铁拱道，牌子上写着“九又四分之三站台”。

人群对话的嗡嗡声、拖拉沉重行李的喀啦喀啦声、猫头鹰的鸣叫声在蒸汽机车的浓烟里嘈杂地响成一片，不同花色的猫咪在人们脚边穿行。帕吉蹲坐在后腿上，饶有兴致地一边舔爪子，一边看我和哈利吃力地推车，在熙熙攘攘的吵闹人群中寻找火车上空着的隔间。  
前几节车厢人满为患，学生在隔间里大叫着打打闹闹，还有的从车窗里探出半个身子和月台上的家人说话。  
站台上也一样吵嚷而拥挤。  
“……听说了吗，兰斯搞到了一包记忆增强粉……”一头浓密棕发的男孩搭着同伴的肩膀。  
“希尔加斯说那只是捣碎的狐媚子蛋——”他的朋友反驳道。  
“真的是牙买加森林蜘蛛？”几个孩子围着一个留着长发绺的男孩，在我们走过去时他正巧打开了手里的盒子，露出一截毛茸茸的乌黑长腿，把旁边的人吓得四处退散。  
我们总算在车尾找到了空的隔间，海德薇的笼子最先被放上去，接着是我的枕头，然后帕吉敏捷地从手推车顶上爬进了窗户，我和哈利开始和那两个大箱子奋战。一开始哈利试图自己搬上去，可是箱子老是砸到他的脚背。接着我在前面拉，连拖带拽地把皮箱搬上踏板，哈利在后面使劲抬——上了两个台阶后，箱子重重地哐当哐当哐当逐级砸回了地面。  
“要帮忙吗？”一个火红头发的男孩凑过来问，好像就是刚才那家人中的一个，“咦，你们也是……？”  
“是的，劳驾搭把手吧。”哈利喘着气说。  
“弗雷德！快过来帮忙！”红头发男孩朝边上喊，一个同样头发火红的男孩跑了过来——不对，不仅是头发，他们俩根本就长得一模一样——连脸上的雀斑都如出一辙！  
“好酷……”我低声嘟哝着，用力抬起皮箱的一角，“嘿——”  
在孪生兄弟的帮助下，哈利和我的两个箱子终于被推到了隔间角落。  
“谢谢你们！”我长出一口气。  
“多谢了。”哈利撩开额前那绺头发，擦了擦汗涔涔的脑门。  
“那是什么？”孪生兄弟中的一个突然指着哈利的额头问。  
“啊呀，莫非你是——”另一个说。  
“他是——”第一个说话的那个转向哈利，眼睛瞪得大大的，“你是不是——”  
“什么？”哈利问。  
“他是什么？”我看看哈利又看看双胞胎。  
“哈利·波特。”双胞胎二重唱似的异口同声说。厉害的是，他们俩的声音也一模一样，所以听起来像是只有一个人在说话。  
“哦，他。”哈利眨眨眼，“我是说，对，是我。”  
等等——艾什利先生说过哈利在巫师界很有名气，所以现在的情况是——  
红头发的双胞胎直愣愣地盯着他，而哈利的脸正越来越红，目光不知所措地飘来飘去，最后求救似的落在我身上。  
“嗯……嗨？”我试探性地伸出手掌，几乎是贴着双胞胎兄弟的鼻尖，速度很慢地挥了挥。  
“嗨——”出乎意料，他们俩似乎立刻回过神来，并且双双扭头看向我——哈，很好，这下倒是给哈利转移了全部火力。  
“那么你们就不是。”左边的双胞胎之一说。  
“据我们所知，哈利·波特显然没有一个孪生兄弟。”右边的那个说。  
“也没听说波特家还有其他人。”左边的那个说。  
“所以你是？”两张一模一样的脸凑到我面前，四只褐色的眼睛机敏地闪着光。  
“……奥尔沃特。我是奥尔沃特，很高兴认识你们……呃，弗雷德和乔治？”我往后缩了缩脑袋，有点不知所措。  
“你听见了吗伙计，”左边的那个转头对他的兄弟说，  
“他好像分得清我们——”右边的那个冲他点点头，  
“呃，不是‘他’……”哈利站在旁边，好像想说什么。  
“再来一遍，谁是弗雷德谁是乔治？”两个红头发脑袋凑得更近了，亮闪闪的眼睛盯得我有点发怵。  
“……弗雷德。乔治。”我往后仰着身子，脖子缩得都有点发酸，点点右边又点点左边。  
他们俩马上直起身，让我松了口气，“我们不喜欢聪明人。”叫做乔治的那个摇了摇头，一脸意兴阑珊，“这样就没有意思了。”叫弗雷德的那个夸张地叹了口气。  
“我看起来像聪明人？”我兴奋地指了指自己，想立刻写信告诉亚伯这个评价，“我是不是——”  
“噢，现在不像了。”乔治说，然后他们俩一起露出了意味深长的笑意。  
“什么？”  
“弗雷德？乔治？你们在车上吗？”一个声音喊道。  
“来了，妈妈！”  
双胞胎中的一个递给我一颗红色包装纸的糖果，眨了眨眼睛，然后两个人先后跳下了车。  
这是什么意思？  
我看了看手心躺着的糖，一头雾水。

“所以你是怎么分辨出来的？”哈利在窗边坐下，钦佩地问我。  
“问我们要不要帮忙的那个叫了声弗雷德，搬的是皮箱左下角，过来的那个管他兄弟叫乔治，搬的是皮箱右下角。”我在他旁边坐下，老老实实地回答。  
“……那如果他们现在过来，你能分得出来吗？”  
我继续老老实实地摇头。  
“好吧。”哈利笑起来，绿眼睛在镜片后面闪着光。  
我抱起刚才扔进车厢的枕头，看了一眼在桌子上蜷成白绒绒一团的帕吉，又望向窗外。  
月台上依旧浓烟缭绕，人群渐渐开始散去，嘈杂的声响也低下去。接着飘过来刚才出现在这个隔间里的两个声音——不，一个声音——不，两个一样的声音——噢，管他到底算什么。  
“哎呀，你是个级长吗，珀西？你早该告诉我们，我一点儿也不知道呢。”  
“慢着，我想，我记得他说过，说过一次。”  
“说不定是两次——”  
“等等——”  
“说了一个夏天呢——”  
“噢，闭嘴。”另一个不同的声音说道。  
我好奇地微微探出脑袋，果然是刚才的那一大家子。火红色的一片真的尤其醒目啊。  
胖女士在那个穿着崭新长袍的男孩颊上亲了一口，转身对双胞胎说：“现在，你们俩——今年你们要放规矩点。如果再有猫头鹰给我来信，说你们——你们炸了一只马桶，或者——”  
“炸了一只马桶？我们从来没炸过马桶。”  
“这倒是个好主意，谢了，妈妈。”  
我噗地笑了出来。  
“这可不是闹着玩的。还有照顾好罗恩。”她看了看之前跟在我们后面冲进九又四分之三站台的那个男孩。他鼻尖上有块地方发红。  
“别担心，罗尼小宝贝和我们在一起很安全。”  
“闭嘴。”罗恩说。  
“嘿，妈妈，你猜怎么着？猜猜我们刚才在火车上碰见谁了？”  
我和哈利同时往后缩了缩。  
哈利在巫师界果然有着不同凡响的知名度，那家人对双胞胎的这个消息非常感兴趣，那个小女孩的尖细声音还央求着妈妈要上来看看他——我扭头一看，哈利的脸颊果然又泛起了浅浅的粉红色。  
我下巴搁在枕头上，听着双胞胎中的一个被他妈妈呵斥了一通——因为他好奇哈利是不是记得神秘人的长相。  
“可是神秘人是谁？”我问。  
“就是伏地魔。”哈利说，脸色依然有点红，“大部分巫师们只愿意这样称呼他。海格就是这样。”

嘹亮的汽笛声突然响起来。  
那个小女孩的哭声也传进窗户，还有双胞胎安慰她的“我们会送你一个霍格沃茨的马桶圈”。  
我脸埋在枕头里闷闷地笑，抬头，看着窗外的月台开始向后倒退，感觉心里轻盈得要飞起来。


	15. On the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚麻色头发的小姑娘和丢蟾蜍的男孩，他们俩看起来倒还不算坏。那个金发男孩有点奇怪，不过伊莱恩•奥尔沃特怕过谁呢？

一幢幢房子在车窗的框里闪过，像一幅流动的画。哈利望着窗外，眼神闪亮，一直在笑。  
“我觉得前面的一切都会比过去的那些好。”他仍然对着窗玻璃，低声说。  
“一定会更好的。”我看着倒退的树木和房屋，笃定地回答。

隔间的推拉门突然拉开了。  
那个火红头发的瘦高个儿男孩走了进来。我记得他妈妈叫他罗恩。  
“这里有人吗？”他指着我们对面的座位问，“别的地方都满了。”  
我们一起摇头。他坐下来，瞟了哈利一眼，又立刻把目光挪开。  
“嗨。”我对那孩子说，气氛开始尴尬了，这样可不行，“我叫伊莱恩·奥尔沃特。”  
“哦，你好，我叫罗恩·韦斯莱。”他看着我，接着突然瞪大了眼睛，“等一会儿——伊莱恩？你是女孩子？！”  
也许我上个星期不应该听爸爸的意见去理头发？  
“啊，是的。”我点点头，“你好像很惊讶……”  
“你看起来更像男孩儿。”罗恩说，好奇打量着我的目光不小心又偏移到了哈利身上，然后再次飞快地挪开，“呃，抱歉……”  
这句话是对我还是对哈利说的？  
隔间的门再次被拉开。孪生兄弟站在门外。  
“听着，我们要到中间车厢走走——李·乔丹弄到了一只很大的袋蜘蛛。”  
趴在桌子上睡觉的帕吉啪地跳起来，把大家都吓了一跳。  
“哈利，奥尔沃特，”孪生兄弟中的一个说，“当然，我想你们已经知道我们叫什么了。这是我们的小弟弟罗恩。一会儿见。”  
“记得我们的小礼物，奥尔沃特。”另一个冲我眨眼笑了笑。  
“再见。”我们说。  
双胞胎拉上了隔间门。

“你真的是哈利·波特？”罗恩脱口而出。  
哈利点点头。  
我把帕吉抱进怀里，一边挠着它松软的毛一边听他俩说话，打算做一个合格的观众——毕竟你很少有机会亲眼见到大家遇上名人之后的反应。  
“噢，那好，我以为弗雷德和乔治又在跟我开玩笑。”罗恩说，“那你真的有——你知道的……”他指了指哈利的额头。  
哈利配合地撩开前额的那绺头发，就像曾经对我那样，露出那道酷极了的闪电形伤疤。  
罗恩眼睛瞪得大大的，满脸又惊讶又崇敬，还混着一些畏惧的复杂神情。  
“所以这就是神秘人干的……”  
“是的，可我已经不记得了。”哈利放下那绺额发。  
“一点都不记得？”罗恩急切地问。  
“唔——我记得很多绿光，别的什么也不记得。”  
“哇。”罗恩说，又呆呆地盯着哈利看了好一阵子，然后好像突然意识到自己在做什么，连忙把目光转向窗户外面。  
“你们一家都是巫师吗？”我好奇地问他。他们一家人看起来都非常棒——  
“我想是的。”罗恩挠了挠下巴，“我妈妈有个当会计的远方表亲，不过我们从来没怎么谈过他。”  
“那么你一定学会了很多魔法。”哈利感兴趣地说。  
“并不是——上学之前，小巫师很少会学习魔法——”罗恩歪了歪脑袋，鼻子显得更长了，“我听说你后来和麻瓜一起住。他们怎么样？”  
“糟透了。啊，并不是所有人都这样。”哈利转头看着我笑了一下，“不过我的姨妈，姨父，还有表哥，他们糟透了。真希望我有三个巫师兄弟。”  
“五个。”罗恩不知道为什么显得有点不开心，“我是家里第六个去霍格沃茨上学的。你们可以说，我应该以他们为榜样。比尔和查理毕业了——比尔是男生学生会主席，查理是魁地奇球队队长。现在珀西成了级长。弗雷德和乔治到处捣乱，但他们成绩很好，而且大家都觉得他们很有趣。”他怏怏不乐地继续说，“每个人都希望我做得和其他人一样好，但如果真是那样，也没什么了不起的，因为他们早就做到了。你永远用不到新东西——要是有五个哥哥。我穿比尔的旧长袍，用查理的旧魔杖，还有珀西的老鼠。”  
罗恩说着从上衣口袋掏出一只肥胖的灰老鼠，完全忘了我腿上正趴着一只货真价实的猫。那只老鼠正在睡觉，对即将到来的危险毫无察觉。  
“拜托，罗恩，这里有猫——”我说着连忙抱紧帕吉，生怕它突然蹿上去叼起那只胖老鼠。  
罗恩惊慌失措地把灰老鼠放回口袋，紧紧捂住胸口那块鼓起来的地方。  
帕吉被我挤得很不舒服，叫唤了一声，但是没有对一只老鼠的出现表现出任何兴趣，仍旧蜷着身子任我折腾。  
我松开它，抬头对神色紧张的罗恩安慰道：“没事，没事，帕吉好像不喜欢吃老鼠……”  
罗恩看起来没有放松多少，不过他不再捂着上衣口袋了。  
“哦——它叫斑斑，一点用也没有，一整天几乎没有醒着的时候。珀西从我爸爸那里得到了一只猫头鹰，因为他当了级长，他们买不起——我是说，我就得到了斑斑。”  
罗恩的脸从耳朵一直红到脖子根，好像在后悔自己说了太多话，又开始往窗外看。  
买不起猫头鹰也没什么不好——  
“其实我也一直在穿我表哥达力的旧衣服……”哈利开口说，“他块头是我的两倍——”  
“四倍。”我说。  
“——四倍，所以他的衣服我穿起来全都太大……”哈利继续说着，似乎希望罗恩能够心情好一点，甚至提到了被达力追着跑的事情。  
“……伊莱恩和我就不停地在前面跑，根本没时间回头看……”  
他朝我点点头，我立马接话往下说：“毕竟他们之中还是一两个家伙有跑得挺快，所以我们就直接朝学校外面狂奔……”  
哈利在情节发展到楼梯断裂的时候顿了顿，接着讲了那天看见我飞起来的事情。  
“我知道！那个叫魔力暴动——在出现紧急情况或者巫师情绪波动剧烈的时候会出现——”罗恩托着腮帮子入神地听我们描述那个故事，不时插一两句，进行必要的解释。  
故事渐渐发展到哈利在礁石上的生日。  
“……在海格告诉我之前，我一点也不知道关于巫师或是我父母的情况，还有伏地魔的事——”  
罗恩倒吸了一口气，惊恐地瞪着眼睛。  
我们俩看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你说了神秘人的名字！”他脸色泛红，一副又震惊又感动的模样，“我就知道，所有人中只有你——”  
“伏地魔。”我重复了一遍，眼看着罗恩的表情一下子变得正常了许多，“我也可以说。”  
“噢，对。说出他的名字不是因为我勇敢什么的。而是因为我不知道那个名字不能说。”哈利挠挠后脑勺，“不过我知道有的巫师就可以说出他的名字——”  
艾什利先生。  
“你明白我的意思吗？”我第一次听见哈利的声音变得这样忧心忡忡，“我相信，我还有很多东西要学……我敢打赌，我肯定是班上最差的学生。”  
“哈利，这可不对，”我拍拍他的肩膀，“有我在，最后一名怎么也轮不到你啊。”  
罗恩看了看我们俩，宽慰道：“别瞎说。你们不会的。有成打来自麻瓜家庭的巫师，学东西都非常迅速。”

窗外已经是成片碧绿的草场和田野，火车正沿着牛羊遍地的农场飞驰而过。

车厢过道传来吱呀吱呀的声音，隔间门再一次拉开。  
一个胖乎乎、戴着顶褶边白帽的女士推着小车，笑容可掬地站在门前：“要来些零食吗？”  
“要要要！”我一边喊一边就要跳起来，猛然发觉腿上压着重量——帕吉把毛茸茸的身子蜷成一团，窝在那里睡着了。我轻轻把这团柔软的白毛抱到靠背椅的坐垫上，立刻冲向小推车。  
车上摆满了我从来没有见过的糖果、饼干、小蛋糕，等等。吹宝超级泡泡糖的名字实在诱人，让我憧憬起那种足以将人带离地面的巨大泡泡，于是抓了一大把；有一种巧克力做成的青蛙，腮帮子一鼓一鼓，居然还会眨动眼睛；还有一些南瓜馅饼、坩埚蛋糕、甘草魔杖之类的甜食，除了一种长条形、蠕动着的虫子软糖外，我每样都拿了一点。  
哈利几乎整个身子都趴在推车上，盯着各种各样的小零食眼睛放光，打量一种就抓起一把，似乎认定自己有三个胃。我觉得那位戴着褶边帽子的女士笑得越来越和蔼了。  
罗恩一直坐在那里没怎么动，手里多了一个纸盒，脸庞有点泛红。我数出七个西可一个纳特给那位胖乎乎的女士，又看着哈利交给她十一西可七纳特，抱了满怀稀奇古怪的零食，哗啦哗啦堆到桌子上，气势如虹。  
“你们很饿吗？是不是有点太多了？”罗恩脸更红了，低头打开那个纸盒，里面放着四块三明治，“我妈妈做的。”他拿起一块来看了看，“噢——她总不记得我不喜欢吃腌咸牛肉。”  
“的确很饿。不过更多是因为我从来没吃过这些东西。和你换怎么样？”我把自己的那堆零食哗啦一下也堆到桌上，不小心和哈利的那一大堆东西混在了一起，“噢——”  
“我们一起吃好了。”哈利似乎不怎么在意那乱糟糟的一片，对罗恩说。  
“你可能不会喜欢。太干了。”罗恩耳朵也红通通的，“毕竟她没有太多时间——她要照顾我们五个。你真的要吗？”  
我接过那个三明治咬了一口。  
罐头咸牛肉，烤豆子，黄瓜片，番茄汁，面包。  
其实味道相当好。  
“你妈妈的手艺太棒了！”我咽下一大口，对观察着我的罗恩说，“我爸爸要照顾我和我弟弟——比起你们还少三个——但是我敢说，他绝对做不出这个味道。”  
罗恩看起来松了一口气，而且好像很高兴：“噢，谢谢……真没想到你觉得好吃……啊，我是说，我妈妈的厨艺确实不错，来过我家的客人都认为她很会做菜——”  
于是我们开始一边吃一边聊天，从罗恩家的拿手好菜，甜饼、乳脂软糖和各式炖汤，聊到我爸爸的法式洋葱汤，当然还有烤焦的鸡翅和煮糊的鹰嘴豆，再到手里拆着的这些奇妙小零食。  
罗恩和哈利嘎吱嘎吱地咬着我不愿意尝试的那种涡虫软糖，把它拉得长长的。  
“非常有韧性，你甚至可以在小孩子长牙的时候用它来做磨牙棒——”罗恩一边扯着亮晶晶的软糖一边说。  
我拆开一只巧克力蛙的包装，有点不敢下嘴。太像活青蛙了，只不过是巧克力色的。  
“那不是真的青蛙，伊莱恩。没关系的。”罗恩嚼着刚才扯下来的那截涡虫软糖，“你看看里面的画片。我少一张阿格丽芭。”  
“阿格丽芭？”我翻开包装纸，里面果然有一张小小的画片。  
“没错，每只巧克力蛙里都一张画片，上面是有名的男女巫师。你们也可以开始收集了。我攒了差不多有五百张吧，就是没有阿格丽芭和托勒密。这两种巫师卡太稀有了。不过其他倒是很多，比如梅林，我拿到了二十几张——”  
“是邓布利多！”哈利拿着他拆出来的卡片给我们看。  
我们的校长？之前我不记得名字的那位老先生？  
画片上的银发巫师微笑着，明亮的蓝眼睛在半月形眼镜后闪着光，长鼻子歪歪扭扭，银白的胡须留得很长。他头上压着顶巫师帽，画片上只能露出帽子星光熠熠的下半截。  
“他冲我们眨眼睛了！”我兴奋地说。  
“除非是他在睡觉，否则你当然可以看到他眨眼睛。”罗恩说，“能递给我一个巧克力蛙吗？说不定会有阿格丽芭——谢谢——”  
“真是太有趣了。”我盯着邓布利多走出画片，留下一片空白的背景，“我们的——我是说，我们麻瓜世界的照片，上面的东西从来都不会动。一旦你照下来，就永远定在那里了。”  
“好神奇啊……”罗恩睁大眼睛，“他们不觉得闷吗？就那么一动不动？”  
“谁知道呢？”我翻开自己刚才的那张巫师卡。卡片上是一幅画像，而不是照片。一个穿着希腊式长袍的白胡子老头举着一把形状奇怪的尺子舞来舞去，头顶上有三四颗星星一闪一闪。画像下边写着：克罗狄斯·托勒密。  
克罗狄斯·托勒密？我是不是在哪里听过这个名字——等等——这个人是巫师？！  
我赶快翻过去，卡片的另一面还有几行字：

克罗狄斯·托勒密（90-168年）  
古埃及以地理学、占星术著称的巫师  
托勒密的重要贡献包括：  
著有《天文学大成》、《地理学指南》，  
发明两种新的地图投影咒语，  
制造第一台角距测量仪，  
论述现已被证明为错误的地心体系，  
对中世纪占星术影响极大。  
托勒密先生爱好占星及地图测绘。

托勒密——这不是那个提出地心体系的天文学家吗？！讲中世纪科学发展的时候，卢伦德先生说过他——  
“罗恩，你说你少一张托勒密？”我把卡片递给他，“不过他居然是巫师……哇，太让人惊讶了……”  
“托勒密？！”罗恩紧紧抓住那张卡片，神情激动，“伊莱恩！你运气简直太好了！你……真的要给我吗？”  
“对呀。”我咬了一口那个巧克力蛙，浓郁的巧克力香在舌尖化开，“唔，我对吃它比较有兴趣。”  
“谢谢你！”罗恩仔细看了托勒密的画片一会儿，把卡片收起来，“刚才我又拿到一张莫佳娜。是第七张了——啊，你不想收集的话——哈利，你要吗？”  
哈利还在着迷地端详那些画片。他面前堆满了乱七八糟的巧克力蛙包装纸，巫师卡倒是都摆得整整齐齐，我凑过去一看，有刚才那张邓布利多，还有汉吉斯、阿伯瑞克、瑟斯、帕拉瑟、克里奥娜……  
罗恩手仍然伸在半空中，眼睛盯着哈利面前五六只还没碰过的巧克力蛙。  
“哦，好的，谢谢。”哈利接过莫佳娜巫师卡，“你自己拿吧，我吃不了这么多……我只在艾什利先生家里看到过一些会动的照片，还以为只是被施了魔法，没想到巫师所有的照片和画都是这样的……”  
“如果巫师随便画一幅画，当然是不行的。”罗恩边拿起一只巧克力蛙啃下一块，一边摇摇头，“画和照片里都有些魔法——等一下，你刚才说，艾什利先生？！”  
“是啊，他们家也都是巫师，楼梯旁边的那面墙上挂着很多这种会动的照片——”哈利抬起头，“照片里面有什么样的魔法？要施咒语吗？”  
“这个我也不太清楚……”罗恩挠了挠后脑勺，“不过你说的艾什利，是在魔法部工作的那个艾什利先生吗？”  
“好像叫什么国际贸易标准协会。”我把巧克力蛙的最后一块丢进嘴里，含含混混地说。唉，亚伯为什么就能听一遍立刻记住那个部门的名字呢？  
“是国际魔法贸易标准协会。”罗恩纠正，“对！就是这位艾什利先生——我听我爸爸说过他！”  
“你爸爸也在魔法部工作？”哈利问。  
“哦，他在禁止滥用麻瓜物品司。事实上，他自己就非常喜欢麻瓜物品……”罗恩又咬下巧克力蛙的一条腿，“没想到你们和艾什利先生竟然认识啊——我的意思是，你们一直在麻瓜界，可是却知道魔法部的职员——”  
“你之前说过的魔力暴动，”我撕开一个写着“比比多味豆”的袋子，“后来又出现了一次。达力那伙人想欺负我弟弟，结果我不知怎么搞的，好像把空气冻住了。然后艾什利先生出现了，把我们俩给带回家。”  
“噢……抱歉……”罗恩张大了嘴。  
“没关系的。他们大概也吓得够呛。”我耸耸肩，从五颜六色的豆子里挑了一颗鲜红色的放在舌头上。  
“他们肯定还派出了逆转偶发事件小组，”罗恩非常专业地说，“麻瓜的记忆需要进行修改和注销。这样就解释得通了，为什么你们会认识他。我爸爸说，艾什利先生工作非常非常认真——伊莱恩，你吃了什么进去——”  
我开始剧烈地咳嗽，那颗豆子像是一团小小的火焰在口腔里灼烧，辣得我满眼都是泪。他们俩赶快把甜食往我面前推。  
“肯定是墨西哥魔鬼椒。”罗恩说，“吃点巧克力就会好点的。当你吃比比多味豆的时候，总是得特别小心——因为它真的就是‘多味豆’，各种你想得到或者想不到的口味。橘子味、苹果味、薄荷味，还有腌黄瓜、肝、肚的味道。据说还有鼻屎味的豆子。”  
我一口几乎吃掉了半只巧克力蛙，辣味总算有所缓解。  
这下哈利和我都变得非常谨慎，仔细挑选出看起来味道正常的豆子吃掉。

车窗外，荒芜的田野飞驰而过，整齐的农田已经不见了，大片的森林和蜿蜒的河流在青黛色山丘的背景下掠过我们身边。

“弄不好就是鼻屎味。”罗恩说。  
“我觉得不像。闻起来没有那种味道。”我深深地吸了一口气。  
“试试不就知道了？”哈利提议。  
三个人一起盯着那颗可疑的灰色豆子，它灰扑扑的表面斑驳肮脏。  
“有没有灰尘味的豆子？”我问。  
“不知道。你永远不会知道下一颗多味豆是什么味道。他们总是能给人惊喜——噢，或者惊吓。”罗恩还是看着那颗灰豆，没有动手。  
哈利把它捻起来，小心翼翼地舔了一下，咂巴咂吧嘴。  
我和罗恩满怀期待地注视着他。  
“是胡椒味。”哈利笑起来。  
我们俩松了口气。同时心里隐约升起一丝失望——还以为会是什么有趣的味道呢！  
叩叩叩。  
有人敲门。  
咔啦一声，隔间门又被推开了。  
一个脸蛋圆圆的男孩子站在门口，吸着鼻子，两眼泪汪汪的。  
“对不起，你们看见我的蟾蜍了吗？我又把它弄丢了！”  
三个人一起摇摇头。  
“在车站就丢过一次了，它总是想着逃掉……”泪珠从他的圆脸上啪嗒啪嗒滚落下来。  
“它会出现的。”哈利安慰说。  
“我想也是。”男孩子一边抹眼泪一边说，“好吧，如果你们看见了……”  
他抽抽搭搭地走远了。

我走过去拉上门板，看见那个男孩在敲另一个隔间的门。  
“但愿他能找到他的蟾蜍……”我有点难过地说，伸手挠了挠还在睡觉的帕吉，它背上的白毛非常柔软。  
“真不明白他为什么那么伤心。”罗恩说，“要是我有一只蟾蜍，我肯定会尽快把它弄丢。当然，我已经有斑斑了，那就不说什么了。”  
那只灰老鼠还躺在罗恩腿上呼呼大睡。  
“它可能已经死了，反正你瞧不出什么区别。”罗恩低头看着斑斑，“昨天我试着把它变成黄色，那样也许会有趣些，可是咒语没起作用。”  
“你会施咒语？”我抬起头敬佩地看着他。  
“跟你说了，没什么效果。你们等等……”罗恩在箱子里摸索了很久，掏出一支磨损得厉害的魔杖，有些地方翻起了木头碎片，魔杖顶上好像有什么白色的东西在发亮。  
“独角兽的毛都快露出来了。”罗恩对我们晃了晃那支魔杖，“但不管怎么样——”  
咔啦啦。  
隔间门再一次滑开了。  
刚才那个丢了蟾蜍的圆脸男孩站在那里，依旧满眼泪水。他身旁还多了个眼睛很亮的女孩子，一头蓬松的棕色长发，穿着崭新的黑长袍。  
“有人看见一只蟾蜍吗？纳威丢了一只。”她微微昂着头问道，语气有点高傲。不过从我这个角度看，她那两颗大门牙和两个鼻孔显得挺可爱的。  
“我们已经告诉他我们没看见了。”罗恩说。  
但是她盯着他手里的魔杖，显然没有在听他说话。  
“这么说你在施咒语？”她在罗恩旁边一屁股坐下，“来吧，让我们看看。”  
罗恩看起来似乎想要退缩，不过还是举起魔杖。“啊——好吧……”他清了清嗓子，

“阳光、雏菊和甜奶油，  
把这只傻乎乎的肥老鼠变黄。”

斑斑仍然安稳地酣睡着。  
“你确定这是一道真正的咒语吗？看起来不怎么管用，对吧？”头发乱蓬蓬的女孩子语速飞快，“我在家里自己试了几次，都起作用了。我家里没有一个人会魔法，所以当我收到信的时候，真的非常惊讶——当然，也非常高兴，我的意思是，听说霍格沃茨是最好的魔法学校之一——我已经用心预习了所有的课本，当然，我只是希望这些够用——哦，我叫赫敏·格兰杰，顺便问一句，你们叫什么名字？”  
我发现她说起话来有点像兴奋过头的亚伯。  
“罗恩·韦斯莱。”罗恩嘟哝道。  
“伊莱恩·奥尔沃特！”我朝她招了招手。  
“哈利·波特。”哈利说。  
“噢，真的是你吗？”格兰杰感兴趣地扬起两条眉毛，“我知道你的所有事情，当然——我买了几本额外的书做了些背景阅读，《现代魔法史》、《黑魔法的兴衰》、《二十世纪重要魔法事件》里面都有你。”  
“有我？”哈利脸颊又开始泛红，好像晕乎乎的。  
看来这就是作为名人的烦恼了——你会出现在一些自己听都没听说过的书里。哈利的知名度真是远超我的想象。  
“我的天啊，你居然不知道。要是我的话，我会找出所有关于自己的一切。”格兰杰惊讶地看着他，“对了，你们有谁知道自己会分到哪个学院吗？我已经到处打听过了，真希望能进格兰芬多，听起来那里是最好的，邓布利多自己就是个格兰芬多，不过我想拉文克劳也不算太差……不管怎么样，我们最好先去找找纳威的蟾蜍。你们三个最好去换衣服，你们知道的，我觉得我们很快就要到了。”  
她一口气说完这些话，利落地和那个男孩一起走了。  
“不管是哪个学院，我都不希望和她分在一起。”罗恩把魔杖扔进箱子，“那个咒语蠢透了。是乔治告诉我的，我敢打赌，他早就知道没用。”  
“你的哥哥们在哪个学院？”哈利问。  
“格兰芬多。”罗恩抿了抿嘴，好像又开始被忧郁笼罩，“妈妈和爸爸也都是那个学院的。要是我没有进的话，不知道他们会说什么。我不觉得拉文克劳就特别糟糕，但是想想看，假如他们把我分进斯莱特林——”  
“可是你和斯莱特林不太符合。”我随手拿起那包吹宝超级泡泡糖，“那里的有些人是不是比较，嗯，邪恶？”  
“那就是伏——对不起，我是说，神秘人所在的学院？”哈利问。  
“没错。”罗恩闷闷不乐地倒在座位上，“不符合，真的吗？可是万一呢——噢，你又吃了什么东西——”  
我满嘴都是黏糊糊的蓝紫色泡泡糖，说不出话来，使劲嚼了两下，舌尖顶着两排牙齿推出一团泡泡糖，鼓起腮帮猛吹一口气——  
一个蓝色风铃草颜色的大泡泡飘飘悠悠地浮到桌子上方，浑圆漂亮，泛着柔润的紫色光泽。  
“咕嘟咕嘟。”我说。  
“什么？”哈利看着那个轻轻上下浮动着的泡泡说。  
“咕嘟咕嘟。”  
塞了太多泡泡糖进去，现在没办法清楚地讲话啊——  
“伊莱恩，你最好不要被列车员发现。”罗恩看了那个泡泡一会儿，转过头对我咧着嘴笑起来，“吹宝超级泡泡糖的宣传广告之一，就是吹出来的泡泡在房间里几天都不会破掉。”  
但现在也没办法吐掉——它们在嘴里黏得很紧——我只好一个接一个地吹出大泡泡，腮帮子越吹越酸，脸也越来越热，小小的隔间里很快就飘满了浮动的紫色泡泡，罗恩和哈利笑得直不起腰。  
隔间门又一次拉开。  
我正想往座位底下钻，却发现飘浮的泡泡缝隙间露出了霍格沃茨校袍的一角。  
并不是列车员。我松了口气，安心地倚在靠背上。  
“噢，这些是什么东西——”一个声音拖着长腔不高兴地说。  
“我想是吹宝超级泡泡糖。”另一个粗粗的嗓音说。  
“高尔，不需要你提醒我。”那个慢吞吞的声音说。  
这时候紫色大泡泡都缓缓地飘向天花板，总算能看清来人的面目了。

两个树桩一样壮实的矮个儿男孩站在一个瘦削的男孩——但他的脸蛋女孩子似的精巧——两边，简直像是一对保镖，而且面目都特别阴沉。中间的男孩脸色苍白，下巴尖尖，长相漂亮，浅金色头发被梳得整整齐齐，油光滑亮，好像抹了太多发油。  
他正热切地盯着哈利，灰色的眼睛闪着光。  
“是真的吗？整辆列车上都在说，哈利波特在这个隔间里。那就是你了，对吧？”

哈利似乎认识这个男孩子，没什么惊讶的表情。  
“是的。”他平淡地说。  
“哦，这是克拉布，这是高尔。”浅金色头发的男孩漫不经心地介绍，还是拖着长腔，“我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”  
罗恩轻轻咳嗽了一声，也许是为了掩饰笑意。  
马尔福看着他眯了眯眼睛，开口想要说话。  
噗！  
最后一个泡泡响亮地离开我的舌头，晃悠悠地往天花板浮去。  
“真的吗？你叫德拉科？就是拉丁语的那个德拉科？”我兴冲冲地问，“哇，你们家起名字的方式真酷——”  
马尔福看着我轻轻蹙起眉头。  
“不用问他是谁，我父亲告诉我，韦斯莱家的人都有红头发，雀斑脸，还有多得养不起的孩子。但你……你是谁？”  
“伊莱恩·奥尔沃特。”我看了一眼脸涨得通红的罗恩，突然觉得马尔福那张漂亮的脸蛋有些面目可憎，也拖长了声音回答。  
“没有听说过的姓氏。”他扬了扬眉毛，“看来是麻瓜出身……”他转向哈利，“你很快就会发现，有些巫师家庭要比其他的好许多，更别提那些非巫师家庭了，波特。你不会想和另类的人交朋友吧。在这一点上我能帮你。”  
他向哈利伸出右手。  
可哈利看起来没有握手的打算。  
“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，多谢了。”他用一种我从来没听过的冷冰冰的语气回答。  
马尔福苍白的脸颊上浮起淡淡的红晕。  
“我要是你，我会很小心，波特。如果你不客气点，你会同样走上你父母的那条路。”他慢慢地说，“他们也一样不识好歹。你跟韦斯莱家、那个海格，还有麻瓜出身这些不三不四的流氓混在一起，会受到影响的。”  
我腾地站了起来，萌生出一股把刚才吹的那个泡泡糊在他脸上的强烈冲动。哈利和罗恩也站了起来。  
“再说一遍。”罗恩的脸简直和他的头发一样红。  
“哦，你们想打架，是不是？”马尔福冷笑道。  
“除非你们现在就出去。”哈利语气坚定。  
可是我能看见他背在身侧的手微微颤动着。  
啊，我也认为还是不要打架比较好——虽然数量上是三比三，但论质量，我们三个绝对敌不过克拉布和高尔的大块头——  
“但我们还不想走，是不是，小伙子们？”马尔福回头对那两个脸色阴郁的男孩说，“我们把东西都吃完了，这里好像还有一些。”  
高尔伸手去抓罗恩边上的巧克力蛙，罗恩朝他扑过去，但在他能够碰到高尔之前，高尔发出了一声可怕的惨叫。  
“老鼠！！！！”他拼命甩动着手臂，手指上吊着一长条灰扑扑的东西——那是斑斑！  
斑斑锐利细小的牙齿深深陷进高尔的手指头里，随着他疯狂的挥臂在空中打着圈旋转，但是一直没有掉下来。克拉布和马尔福不停地往后退，我瞅准时机向上一跳，捞过来一个大泡泡，往他们身上用力一拍。  
啪！  
克拉布的黑袍子上炸开一大团黏黏糊糊的紫色泡泡糖。他目光凶狠地看了我一眼，和马尔福还有终于甩掉斑斑的高尔一起跑出了隔间。  
赫敏·格兰杰几乎是紧接着他们离开的那个瞬间出现在了门口。  
“出什么事了？”她低头看着那些撒满地板的糖果，又抬头看着飘浮的泡泡拧起了眉毛，“噢，这又是什么东西？你们有谁施了个泡泡咒语吗？”  
“伊莱恩。”罗恩回答。  
“不是，我不知道它们会飘起来，那只是刚才不小心——”我试图和格兰杰解释原因。  
罗恩蹲下来，拎着斑斑的尾巴把它提到眼前：“我想它被摔晕了——哎呀——”  
我凑过去和他们俩一起看那只刚才被砸到窗玻璃上的老鼠。  
它居然又睡过去了。  
“真不敢相信……”罗恩瞪着斑斑，把它放到座椅上，转向哈利，“你以前碰到过马尔福？”  
“在对角巷见过一次。”哈利说，“他说霍格沃茨应该限定只有古老巫师家族出身的孩子才能入学。”  
我撇了撇嘴。  
“不可理喻。”罗恩阴沉地说，“我听说过他们家，他们是第一批在神秘人失踪后回到我们这边的人，说自己只是被蛊惑了。我爸爸不相信，他说马尔福的父亲没找任何借口就倒向黑势力了。”  
他转过身看着被忽略很久的格兰杰，语气有点不耐烦：“我们能帮你什么忙吗？”  
“你们最好赶紧换上袍子。我刚到前面问过司机，他说我们马上就要到了。你们没有打架吧，对不对？”格兰杰严厉地皱起眉头，“你们会还没到那里就给自己惹麻烦的！”  
“斑斑打了一架，我们没有。”罗恩也皱眉瞪着她，“我们换衣服的时候能请你回避一下吗？”  
“可以——我到这里只是因为有些人太幼稚了，在过道上跑来跑去。”她鼻子喷了喷气，不屑地说，又转过来面向我，神情缓和了不少，“一会儿能告诉我怎么施那个泡泡咒吗？我觉得你做得好像还不错，但是我在书上从来没见过效果类似的咒语，你是从哪里找到的？和哪种咒语类型比较接近？我想应该不是变形咒，那么就是直接来自于魔咒学的一道——”  
“劳驾，能不能请你先出去？我们要换袍子了。”罗恩不客气地打断了她。  
“好吧。你们要快点，马上到站了。”格兰杰走了出去。

“她真可怕。”罗恩嘟哝着脱下外套，好像突然想起来什么，动作一顿，脸又腾地红了，“哎呀，但是——”  
哈利和我都不解地望着他。  
“我差点忘了，你也是女孩子——”罗恩急忙说，“你也快点出去吧——”  
“这有什么关系，脱个外套罢了。”我安慰道，不过还是一边背过身一边麻利地把外衣扔到座椅上，“我在家里天天都能看见我弟弟穿睡衣的样子。好吧好吧，不看你就是了。”  
罗恩不说话了。等我套上长袍，他们俩还是没有出声。  
“我可以转过去了吗？”我对着门板问。  
“哦，可以、可以了。”罗恩说。  
我转向窗户。  
天已经黑了。绛紫色的天空下，深色的山峦和树影迅速掠过窗外，速度好像比之前要慢了一些。  
列车上的广播回响起来：“我们将在五分钟内到达霍格沃茨。请将行李留在车上，它们将被分别送到学校。”  
哈利和罗恩都换上了黑色的巫师袍。罗恩的袍子有点短，下面露出了他的白球鞋。他现在脸一点也不红了，相反，甚至还有点苍白。哈利似乎也没好到哪里去。  
“噢，你们怎么搞的？”我仔细观察着他们俩的脸色，“你们看上去像是生病了——”  
“你不觉得紧张吗？”哈利以显然高于平常的速率眨着翠绿的眼睛，“我胃有点不舒服……”  
“你还好吗？”我担忧地拍拍他的手臂，“别紧张，只是上学而已——你之前好像没有这种症状吧？”  
哈利摇摇头，没有说话。  
他们俩看起来很不好，于是我负责把剩下的糖果分别装进三个人的口袋，每个衣袋都塞得鼓鼓囊囊——我们买得太多了，也许可以一直吃到下个礼拜也说不定。

列车前进的速度越来越慢，在轨道上发出咯吱咯吱的刺耳摩擦声，最后停了下来。  
我们随着过道上拥挤的人群涌到门口，走下阶梯，站在一个黑暗狭小的冷飕飕的站台上。  
前面攒动的人头之上飘浮着一盏摇晃的灯。  
“一年级新生！一年级新生到这边来！”  
海格满脸胡子的面庞冲我们露出微笑。  
“哈利，伊莱恩，到这边来！你们好吗？”


	16. 分院仪式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃茨传统项目，据说考核包括与巨怪搏斗。

“一年级新生！一年级新生跟我来！”  
海格招呼着我们向前。  
天幕已经完全变成了极深的暗蓝，大家小心地在黑漆漆的小路上行走，很快到了一个下坡。路两旁黑咕隆咚，可能长满了茂盛的灌木。脚下一级级粗糙的阶梯陡峭又狭小，只是一些可供人踩上去的凹槽，我一直攥着袍子磕磕绊绊地往下爬，害怕会踩到自己的袍角啪叽摔倒，那样一来前面的那些孩子全部得遭殃。  
大家话都很少，连滑带溜、专心致志地跟着大队伍前进，除了不时响起的踩到枯枝的咔嚓声，只能偶尔听见那个丢蟾蜍的男孩吸一两下鼻子。  
“你们马上就能第一次看见霍格沃茨了。”海格带着笑意的声音在前面响起。  
我们沉默着拐弯，随后大家齐齐发出赞叹：  
“噢——！”  
一片大大的黑色湖泊在小路尽头延展开来，像一块形状不规则的黑曜石，色泽通透，表面光滑，广阔得几乎看不到边际。对岸的山崖顶上，许多小小的窗口在星空下闪烁，一座座塔楼和角楼的尖顶耸立入云——那是一座庞大巍峨的城堡。  
“有点远，等到了下面就看得更清楚了。”海格说，“现在，上船吧。”  
我这才注意到，许多小船静静停靠在岸边，可黑色的湖面上几乎没有一点波纹。  
“每条船不能超过四人！”海格喊道。  
哈利爬进一条船，罗恩和我跟着坐了进去。排在我们后面的是那个丢了蟾蜍的男孩子，他有点无措地转过身：“赫敏……”  
格兰杰对他笑了笑：“没关系，我坐后面的那条船。你听见了，不能超过四个人。”接着和后面队伍的三个孩子上了同一艘小船。  
这是我从坐上车以来第一次看见她笑。唔，她用正常语速说话还挺可爱的。  
“都上船了吗？”海格自己一个人坐在一条小船里问，“好了，那么，出发！”  
所有小船都同时动起来，划过玻璃一样光滑平整的湖面，速度均匀，不快不慢。我往船舷外探出头，想看看船底是不是有螺旋发动机什么的——湖水幽黑一片，什么也看不见。我坐回船里，突然想到如果是发动机，应该有噪音才对，但四下里都非常安静，只听见水流滑过船身的轻微声响。那它们到底是怎么前进的？并没有人划桨啊……  
啊，差点忘了，霍格沃茨是魔法学校，这些小船想必也被施了些法术才对。  
脸庞圆圆的男孩又抽了两下鼻子。  
“你还没找到你的蟾蜍吗？”罗恩问。  
男孩点了点头，在湖面倒映出的星空微光里显得很沮丧，似乎难过得说不出话来。  
“别担心，会找到的，它说不定就在哪条船上。”哈利说。  
男孩泪汪汪地看着哈利点了点头，还是没有说话。  
离城堡越来越近了，每个人都安静下来，盯着头顶巨大的城堡。耸立在悬崖上的城堡群落看起来非常古老，在上方俯瞰着我们。刚才从远处望见的那些小小窗口，现在变成了一扇扇闪着火光的方格子。柔软的烟雾从塔楼尖顶上慢慢升腾而起，让整座城堡多了一丝生机。

我们的小船驶近了石壁，已经可以看清那些黑黝黝的缠绕着的藤蔓。常春藤长得茂密葱茏，像一层厚厚的窗帘，把山崖壁上的开阔入口遮掩得严严实实。  
“低头！”海格大声说。  
大家赶紧低下脑袋，让常春藤垂下的叶片扫过自己的后脑勺，等待小船载着我们通过黑暗的隧道。  
船缓缓停下来，靠着某种类似地下码头的方形小台子停下。  
“我们到了。”海格说。  
于是我们陆续从船里笨手笨脚地爬出来。  
嘭。  
“噢！”我低低闷哼一声。  
“怎么了？”哈利已经站到了台上，听见响声马上弯下腰看着我。  
“没事。刚才腿收得太急，不小心磕到船沿上了。”我缓了片刻，满不在乎地从船里跳上方台，又龇了龇牙，“纳威，上来吧。你的蟾蜍不在这条船里。”  
天啊我不应该跳得那么快的——痛痛痛！  
圆脸男孩再次环顾了一圈空荡荡的小船，叹了口气，也爬上小方台。  
“噢！你过来看看，这是你的蟾蜍吗？”海格手里小心翼翼地握着什么，递给纳威。  
“莱福！”  
纳威张开双臂欣喜若狂地扑过去，圆乎乎的脸上还带着泪痕。  
大家终于都站到那个小台子上了，有人紧张不安地四处环顾，还不时能听到喷嚏声。现在我们头顶是粗糙昏暗的石壁，似乎是在城堡正下方的地底，脚边就是冰凉的黑色湖水。  
“继续向前。”海格挥了挥手掌。  
我们一言不发地走上鹅卵石和碎石块铺的路面。我跟在罗恩和哈利身后，尽可能让自己的脚步正常一点，刚才磕到的地方还在一跳一跳地抽痛。纳威双手捧着他的蟾蜍，唯恐它再次跑掉。  
岩石间的一条过道在海格的提灯照耀下显现出来，大家继续沿着过道走，然后踏上了一块湿漉漉的平坦草地，在城堡的影子里和不停吹到身上的冷风中打着哆嗦。  
海格领着我们走上石阶，所有人都挤到一扇巨大的深红色橡木对开门前。  
“大家都到了吗？你的蟾蜍还在吧？”  
我们和纳威一起点点头。  
海格举起大拳头，在那扇大门上敲了三下。

门打开了。  
一个高高的身影站在门里。戴着尖顶帽的女巫笔直站在我们面前，黑发一丝不苟地梳成髻，盘得很紧，身穿翠绿长袍，脸色严厉。我下意识地往后缩了缩。  
“一年级新生，麦格教授。”  
“谢谢你，海格。我来把他们从这里接过去。”年长的女巫点点头，将那扇深红色橡木大门完全拉开。

我觉得自己好像一瞬间来到了中世纪。

门厅非常大，就是把我们家那栋两层楼的房子装进来也不成问题。火把挂在两边的墙壁上熊熊燃烧，在石壁上照亮出一团一团的暖黄色光晕。地板上嵌着石头，拼接出方形的装饰图案，样式看起来简单又古老。这里的天花板高得看不到顶，只能瞧见高处的一片黑暗。我们正对着一段华丽的大理石阶梯，它在昏暗明灭的火把照耀下闪着光，看起来同样非常有年代感。  
几百人说话的嗡嗡声从门厅右边的那道门里传来。其他年级肯定都在里面了。但麦格教授没有带我们走进右边的门里，而是让我们跟着她沿石头地板走向大厅另一头。一瘸一拐经过大理石台阶的时候，我伸手扶了一把楼梯扶手，它摸起来滑溜溜的，但冰凉沁骨，于是我又赶快收回了手。  
麦格教授把大家带到大厅尽头那个小小的空房间里。我们在小房间中挨挨挤挤地站在一起，仰着头四处观察。  
“欢迎来到霍格沃茨，”麦格教授说，脸上的表情依旧严肃，“开学宴就要开始了，但在你们到大礼堂就座之前，你们将先被分进各自的学院。分院是一项非常重要的仪式，因为，在你们就读期间，从某种程度上讲，学院就像你们在霍格沃茨的家。你们将和学院里的其他同学一起上课，一起在学院宿舍睡觉，一起在学院公共休息室度过闲暇时光。”  
听起来不错。就是不知道我们会被分到哪个学院。  
“四所学院分别叫做格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都有自己的光辉历史，每所学院都培养出了杰出的男女巫师。在霍格沃茨就读期间，你们的成就会为所在的学院加分，而任何违规行为都将使所在学院失去分数。分数最高的学院将在年末获得学院杯，这是了不起的荣誉。我希望你们每个人，无论分到哪所学院，都能成为各自学院的荣光。”麦格教授昂着头继续说，“分院仪式过几分钟就要在全校面前举行了，我建议你们在等候时尽可能把自己收拾得精神一些。”  
她锐利的目光掠过纳威的斗篷，罗恩的鼻子，还有我的膝盖。  
膝盖？  
我立刻低头看了看。袍子上磕到船沿的那块地方蹭了点灰尘，一片白在黑色上特别扎眼。我赶紧伸手拎起那块袍子使劲拍打，小心地没有碰到磕伤的膝盖。哈利在旁边拼命试图抹平自己乱糟糟的头发，显然没起什么作用。

“等那边准备好了我就过来。”麦格教授的目光从我们身上移开，“等候时请保持安静。”  
她的身影一消失在小房间门口，大家就开始嗡嗡嗡地低声讨论起来。  
“他们究竟是怎么把我们分到不同学院去的呢？”哈利问罗恩。  
“我想是某种测试吧。”罗恩不太确定地说，“弗雷德说分院仪式会带来很大的伤害，但我觉得他只是在开玩笑。”  
“很大的伤害？”我停下拍打，直起腰问，“为什么会带来伤害——”  
“不知道。弗雷德和乔治都不肯告诉我具体情况。”罗恩皱着脸说。  
讨论的嗡嗡声几乎立刻消散了。大家全抿着嘴沉默不语，只有格兰杰嘴里念念有词，正在飞快地背诵长一串发音奇奇怪怪的咒语，这让她周围的人都越来越紧张了。  
哈利现在脸色苍白得像月亮一样，眼神空洞飘忽，不知道在想什么。  
我轻轻握住他的手。  
出乎意料地暖和。  
掌心拢住的温热指尖猛地一抖。  
哈利几乎是跳着转过身来。  
“噢！怎么——！呼，伊莱恩……我还以为是蛇什么的……”  
“吓到你了？”我笑起来，有些抱歉地松开，“哦，对不起。”  
“没关系……你的手指头太凉了。”哈利松了口气，“真的像蛇一样——怎么了？”  
“就是看你有点不对劲。”我合拢双手使劲搓起来，“刚才地下湖的风刮得太厉害——你还好吗？”  
“有一点紧张。”哈利翠绿的眼睛在昏暗的火焰光亮下闪了闪，“不过被你一吓，现在倒是好多了……”  
“我觉得不太可能真的做测试。毕竟我们什么都还没学过，罗恩，”哈利前面的那个火红色脑袋转过来，“你说过有很多麻瓜出身的巫师对吧？”  
“对，他们中有很多人魔法都相当出色。”罗恩好像一下子想通了什么，“啊，当然——就是这样没错，想想看，他们上学前肯定没接触过多少魔法，分院仪式上大概不会让我们施咒语的。别担心，哈利。”

哈利没有在听。  
他紧紧盯着我身后的某个地方，眼睛越睁越大，一脸惊恐。背后紧接着传来几声尖叫。  
“我的天——”  
我扭头往身后看，吓得倒抽一口凉气。  
二十多个半透明的幽灵突然出现在我们背后那面墙边，有的甚至一半仍留在墙里，他们都泛着珍珠似的光泽，浮在半空中说着话滑过房间，围在一起似乎争论着什么，完全没有注意到我们。  
“宽恕并且忘记，我说，我们应该再给他一次机会——”一个胖胖的小个子幽灵说着拉了拉他的修士服帽子边缘。  
“我亲爱的修士，难道我们给皮皮鬼的机会还不够多吗？他给我们都取了难听的外号，你知道的，他甚至连一个真正的幽灵都算不上——我说，你们都在这里干什么？”  
身穿花饰繁复的拉夫领*紧身衣的幽灵往这边偏过头，正说着话，突然发现了我们。  
鸦雀无声。  
大家瞪大眼睛盯着这群幽灵。  
“是新生们！”胖乎乎的修士冲我们微笑起来，“我猜想，你们是要去接受分院吧？”  
我点了点头，一起点头的还有后面的几个孩子，哈利和罗恩仍然一动不动地呆望着半空中。  
“希望能看见你们进入赫奇帕奇学院！”修士说，“我从前的学院，你们知道的。”  
还是没有人回答。  
“现在往前挪挪，”一个尖细的声音响起来，“分院仪式就要开始了。”  
是麦格教授回来了。  
幽灵们一个接一个地穿过对面的墙壁不见了。  
“现在，排成一列，然后跟着我走。”麦格教授指挥道。我们按照和刚才差不多的顺序站到队伍里，前面一些不认识的孩子，罗恩，哈利，我，纳威……我们走出房间，穿过那个特别大的门厅，走过一道对开门，进入了礼堂。

那种穿梭时空的感觉再次席卷而来。

礼堂四壁和门厅一样，都挂着燃烧的火把——霍格沃茨没有一盏电灯，该不会根本没通电吧——但是这里非常非常高大宽敞，成千上万的蜡烛飘浮在半空中，把礼堂映照得明亮而灿烂，四条围满学生的长桌上，盘子和高脚杯闪闪发光。我们旁边，也就是礼堂一端，摆放着另一张长桌，坐着年长的巫师们。想必这些就是霍格沃茨的教师。望着教师席比望着那四张桌子要自在多了——学院桌上的几百张面孔注视着我们，中间还夹着刚才穿墙而过的那些幽灵，他们在浮动的蜡烛和人群中闪烁着朦胧的银光。可是麦格教授让我们面向四张长桌排成一行，背对着教师席。  
好吧。  
我有点不情愿地跟大家一起转过身，面对着那几百张在烛光下显得惨白黯淡的脸——噢，有点可怕——又赶紧抬起眼睛去看天花板，接着惊讶地发现礼堂居然没有顶棚，错落璀璨的繁星缀在漆黑的天幕上。  
“下雨的时候怎么办？”我小声嘀咕。  
“这里是有天花板的，不过被施了魔法，看起来跟外面的天空一样。我在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里读到过。”格兰杰在一旁压低声音说。  
“哇，你知道得好多。”我钦佩地看了她一眼，又望向天花板。完全不像有顶棚的样子，给它施魔法的人真是了不起。  
麦格教授在我们前面摆了个四脚高凳，这下大家的目光又齐齐转向这个四脚凳。然后她拿来一顶打满补丁的帽子，往上一放。  
帽子？拿来干嘛用的？  
我盯着那顶磨得露出线头的肮脏尖顶帽左思右想，揣测着会不会是要让我们——把它洗干净？还是把线头修剪整齐？或者是再打块补丁——  
往两旁看看，大家也都满脸困惑地盯着脏帽子，连格兰杰都没有露出刚才那种了然于胸的神情。  
所以这到底是用来做什么的？  
不过胡思乱想很快就终止了。因为突然响起的歌声把我吓了一跳。  
是那顶帽子！  
它正一开一合地咧着帽檐上的一道大裂缝，像一张嘴巴似的唱着歌。但怎么可能呢？帽子哪来的发声器官？我仔细打量着放在四脚凳中央的尖顶帽，完全没有注意它在唱些什么，竭力想要从它开开闭闭的、黑洞洞的大嘴巴里瞧出点什么特别的东西。  
哦，它的口型跟声调和歌词全部对得上……哦，这个高音真不赖，裂缝的形状也一并张得圆圆的……连哼哼的时候合上的形状也像是闭起的嘴唇……  
“……  
千万不要惊慌失措！  
在我的手里（尽管我连一只手也没有），  
你绝对安全，  
因为我是一顶会思想的魔帽！”  
欢呼和掌声把我从全神贯注的探索里拉了回来。尖顶帽已经在我不知不觉间唱完了歌。  
“它说了什么？”我扭头悄悄问纳威。  
“噢，你没有听吗？”他看起来非常惊讶，不过还是解释道，“就是讲了讲各个学院的概况……”  
那顶帽子正在向各张长桌弯腰——虽然严格说来它并没有腰——一一鞠躬致意，然后安安静静地躺在四角凳上不动了，就像它根本没有唱过歌似的。  
要请纳威复述一遍尖顶帽的歌儿显然已经不可能了，因为麦格教授正在展开一卷长长的羊皮纸，让念到名字的人坐到椅子上戴好帽子。  
“汉娜·艾博！”  
我屏息凝视着第一个被喊到名字的女孩跌跌撞撞地走出队伍，坐到四脚凳上扣上帽子。  
宽宽的帽檐遮住了她的小半张脸，小姑娘露出的脸颊红得发亮，金色辫子闪着光。片刻后，帽子咧开那道裂缝，高声喊：  
“赫奇帕奇！”  
右边一桌热烈地鼓掌欢呼，艾博磕磕绊绊走过去的时候，十几个人站起来，欢迎她在餐桌旁坐下，刚才出现在小房间里的那个幽灵修士也高兴地冲她挥手。  
好棒，赫奇帕奇学院的学生真友善啊……  
“苏珊·彭斯！”  
接着是B字母打头的姓氏。  
“赫奇帕奇！”帽子似乎是立刻做了决定。  
和艾博站在一起的棕发小姑娘飞快地冲向右边的长桌，在他们学院的欢呼声里坐到了艾博边上。  
“泰瑞·布特！”  
“……拉文克劳！”帽子沉吟片刻后喊道。  
挨着赫奇帕奇的左边那桌鼓起了掌，布特走到长桌边上时，看起来还晕晕乎乎的，几个高年级生热情地站起来同他握手。  
“曼迪·布洛克赫斯特！”  
“拉文克劳！”  
“拉文德·布朗！”  
“格兰芬多！”  
最左边的长桌爆发出响亮的欢呼，比刚才的那几桌都要闹腾，好几个人跳起来使劲鼓着掌，把布朗迎到桌旁。  
哇，他们看起来甚至比赫奇帕奇还要热情。  
“米里森·伯斯德！”  
“斯莱特林！”帽子一盖上她的脑袋就喊起来。  
最右边的长桌传来清脆有力的掌声，四五个男生起身离开座位，非常礼貌地微微低头，轮流和那个壮实的黑发女生握手，等她坐下后才又回到位子上。  
似乎很有绅士风度。也许斯莱特林没有传闻说的那么糟糕呢。  
“贾斯廷·芬列里！”  
“赫奇帕奇！”  
“赫敏·格兰杰！”  
头发乱蓬蓬的小姑娘急急忙忙跑过去扣上帽子。  
“格兰芬多！”  
……  
队伍变得稀稀拉拉的，人越来越少，大家都陆续被分到了各自的学院。于是我们这些还没分院的就承担起了接受整个礼堂目光洗礼的任务。你知道，紧张情绪是会传染的，本来我一点也不害怕，但是当旁边只剩下十个人左右的时候，我望了一眼那四条长长的餐桌和烛光里面向这边的几百张面孔，立刻移开视线盯住天花板，感觉两腿直发软——更糟的是，左边膝盖好像越来越痛了。难道我等下要一瘸一拐地在全校师生面前走路吗？  
不过很快我的担忧就消散了一些。因为我很确定自己起码不会比纳威惨——他跑向四脚凳的时候摔了一跤，在帽子喊出“格兰芬多”后又忘了脱下来，只好在整个礼堂低低的哄笑里再跑回去把帽子放好。  
在车上找我们麻烦的马尔福趾高气扬地走向了最右的长桌，克拉布和高尔已经在那里给他空出了一个座位。刚才帽子一碰到他的脑袋就喊出了斯莱特林。  
然后是莫恩……诺特……

“伊莱恩·奥尔沃特！”  
我深吸一口气，抬起灌了铅似的右腿向前迈去。

不好。  
迈出第一步的时候，我心里就暗感不妙。左边膝盖变本加厉地疼起来，迈出去一脚的右腿停在那里几秒没有动作——真的要这样走出去吗？！我可不可以说自己还没有准备好！  
我鼓起勇气，抬头飞快地看了一眼大礼堂。几百张脸都面朝我这个方向望着，等待我像大家一样走到四脚凳边坐下分院。  
好可怕——  
我赶紧又挪开目光偷偷地看了眼麦格教授。她脸色依然严肃，锐利的目光从羊皮纸移到我身上，似乎也在等着我迈步。她那么盯着我又看了几秒钟，比刚才放低了声音，再次开口：  
“……奥尔沃特小姐？”  
这就更可怕了——  
那，丢脸就丢脸吧。  
我深深吸一口气，闭了闭眼，自暴自弃地在好几百人的目光中迈出下一步。  
四张长桌上响起克制的哄笑声。  
我在众目睽睽下继续走着，尽量让自己专注地盯着那只高脚凳，假装对一切都不为所动。  
一瘸，一拐，一瘸，一拐……  
很好，至少现在我能体会纳威的感觉了。我有点赌气地想。  
一瘸，一拐。  
我伸出微微颤动的手，抓住帽子一把扣在脑袋上，盖起半张脸，庆幸着终于可以暂时逃离那些目光了——可手是什么时候开始颤起来的？  
眼前一片黑暗。  
左腿还在隐隐作痛。  
这时候我该做点什么吗？他们都是安安静静坐一会儿就行了——  
“啊，真有意思。”一个细微的声音突然响在耳边，听起来似乎很高兴。  
“我当然感到高兴，一年一度的解题机会总是相当难得——啊，不用着急，你也只要坐着就好，来，让我看看——”那个小小的声音说。  
这是——知道我在想什么吗？！它说解题机会又是什么意思——  
“人都是谜题啊……”那个声音似乎是叹了口气，“好吧，来说说你。噢，你算是谜题里稍稍有趣些的。天赋很出色，没错，真特别……赫奇帕奇似乎很合适？”  
我是谜题？  
“跟上话题，亲爱的。噢，我看见了什么？冒险精神……不错，相当富有勇气，心地挺好。天哪，可是，奥尔沃特——”  
怎么了？突然叫我做什么？  
“——我想，也许斯莱特林会是适合你的地方。”那个细小的声音说，“从哪个方面看都是，毕竟你有可贵的自省精神，更别说……”  
自省……  
我心一沉。  
它究竟都看到了什么？  
“放轻松，放轻松，不会有害处的。‘在我的手里你绝对安全’——”那个声音低低哼唱了一句。  
——因为你是一顶会思想的魔帽？  
可我不想去斯莱特林。虽然爸爸说得很有道理，一个人怎么样和那个人从哪里来并没有直接联系，但我还是觉得——  
“学院才没有什么优劣之分。那只是你的一部分。”那个小声音赞同道，“真的不想去？好的，那这样一来，我想最好的选择就是——”

“格兰芬多！”

我松了一大口气，颤着双手摘下帽子，几乎要忘记自己的腿还在痛，从四脚凳上直接蹦了下来。然后我不得不保持着半蹲的姿势停顿了好几秒，起身朝正在热烈欢呼的那张长桌走过去。  
准确地说，一跛一跛挪过去。  
但是这不要紧，现在我一点儿也不在乎礼堂里的那些目光和哄笑——我就要坐下来了！我就要舒舒服服地坐下来了啊！没有什么能阻挡我好好放松一下那条痛楚的左腿！  
格兰芬多长桌上非常热闹，许多张笑脸转过来打招呼，看得我眼花缭乱，只能不停地点头微笑招手欠身。罗恩那个大一些的哥哥很正式地和我握了握手，而那对双胞胎兄弟笑嘻嘻地从桌子对面用力拍我的肩膀，一下把我拍到了座位上。“你这个小萝卜头，原来你叫伊莱恩！”一个说，另一个则冲他扬起眉毛：“伙计，这怪我们盘问得不够仔细。”那个穿拉夫领紧身衣的幽灵就坐在我斜对面，笑着朝我招招手，我也冲他挥了挥手。  
现在终于可以安心看其他人分院了。  
我特别自在地挪了挪身子，找了个舒适的姿势，一只手撑在桌沿上支着下巴，看着深褐色头发的帕金森走向斯莱特林长桌。接在她后面分院的是一对长相甜美的双胞胎姐妹。就算离得这么远，我还是发现姐妹俩的大眼睛特别漂亮，像小鹿一样黑亮清澈，掩在睫毛投下的一片深色阴影里。有意思的是，她们一个去了拉文克劳，一个去了格兰芬多。  
啊，双胞胎难道不应该像罗恩的两个哥哥这样，被分在同一个学院吗……唔，也说不准，艾什利先生和卢伦德先生也是双胞胎，但他们俩一个在赫奇帕奇，另一个却在拉文克劳……  
接着轮到丽莎安·波克斯，然后就是——  
“哈利·波特！”  
整个礼堂都骚动起来。  
“她说什么？哈利·波特？”“刚才是在叫哈利·波特吗？”“嘿，快让我看看他究竟是什么模样——”“就是那个波特？！”细细的低语声在空气里嗡嗡响动，好多人站起身，抻长了脖子朝礼堂前面望去。才到魔法世界没多久，哈利的名气却一再让人感到吃惊。不愧是艾什利先生口中名副其实的大名人——我很想和周围那些人一样站到椅子上，可是腿还在疼，于是只好坐着不动，等着尖顶帽喊出结果。  
窃窃私语声渐渐停下来。  
大家都静静等待着帽子的决定。  
我坐在众人黑黑的袍角中间胡思乱想。  
说真的，要是他能来格兰芬多就好了，这样我们就可以很方便地继续一起玩。不知道那顶能看穿内心的帽子会在哈利身上看到什么，可我觉得哈利应当被分到最好的学院——如果有的话——毕竟帽子说了，学院并没有什么好坏之别。那让我猜猜看，从帽子说的学院概况来看——噢不，我根本就没有听那顶帽子唱歌，看来只能明年再听了，就是不知道它每年唱的歌儿是不是都一样——假如它说的最后那几句话不是在自夸，作为一顶“会思想的魔帽”，它一年里除了分院之外的其他时间都在干些什么呢？编新歌？天啊，编整整一年的新歌吗？！  
我被这个奇怪的想法惊住了片刻，然后诧异地发现周围还是一圈黑漆漆的袍角。  
怎么这么久？还没有分好吗？  
就在这时候，一个高亢的声音响了起来：  
“格兰芬多！”  
这条长桌沸腾了。那些站到椅子上的人根本没想坐下来，就在座位上一边跳一边欢呼，一时间，我满目都是上下翻飞的黑色袍角和衣摆，还有挥舞到空中的拳头，罗恩的双胞胎哥哥搭着对方的肩膀大喊：“我们有了波特！我们有了波特！”  
不只是这条长桌，其他桌子旁——噢，也许最右边的那张不算——也都有人站起来兴高采烈地鼓掌欢呼。事实上，哈利获得的喝彩是所有人当中最响亮的。哎呀，不愧是大名人。  
我一边咧嘴笑，一边看着他走向这张餐桌，走向我身边，两条腿还在微微打颤，脸色绯红，翡翠般的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“嘿，哈利！”我往边上挪出空位。  
“嘿……伊莱恩……”他说，“太好了……”  
他正要坐下来，一把被罗恩的哥哥拉住。  
“太好了！哈利·波特！非常荣幸！”珀西紧紧地握着他的手，用力晃了两下。


	17. 迷路 - Hey, how come a first year like you ended up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果说有什么能让开学晚宴后就迷路的城堡大冒险更激动人心，那一定是一颗双胞胎递过来的高烧逃课糖。

接着不断有人从桌子对面探过身与哈利握手，同时双胞胎不停地大声喊着“我们有了波特！我们有了波特！”  
哈利终于在欢腾一片的人群中坐下来，神色腼腆，面颊依旧红扑扑的。穿拉夫领的幽灵就坐在他正对面，伸手拍了拍他的胳膊，哈利轻轻打了个哆嗦，看起来被吓了一跳。  
现在只剩下三个人没有分院了。  
罗恩脸色发青，站在一个女孩和一个眼睛狭长的男生中间。丽莎·杜平被分去了拉文克劳，罗恩坐过去戴上帽子。  
我捏紧了双手。  
“格兰芬多！”尖顶帽立刻喊道。  
罗恩大口喘着气，瘫倒在哈利旁边的座位上，在大家热烈的掌声里逐渐停止了颤抖。  
“罗恩，放松，放松。”我有些担心地看着他还是略显苍白的脸，“你真的没事吗？”  
“呼……没事，没关系……刚才那一下子，太多人瞧着了……”罗恩一边试图调整吐息一边说，“倒是你，伊莱恩……刚才没注意……你的腿怎么了？”  
“磕到船上了。”我简单地回答。  
老实说，罗恩提起这茬让人有种希望破灭的感觉。他那么紧张都注意到了我奇怪的步态，看来全校同学都会对那一幕印象深刻……  
这时候最后一个等候分院的学生，那个狭长眼睛的男孩，也走到斯莱特林长桌坐下，麦格教授收起羊皮纸，拿上帽子离开了礼堂。  
一个发须银白的高个子老人从教师席上站起来。  
半月形眼镜，闪光的银色长发和长胡须，点缀着星星纹样的尖顶帽——那是——  
“欢迎！”阿不思·邓布利多笑容灿烂地张开双臂，看着礼堂中的学生们，“欢迎来到霍格沃茨开始新学年！在宴会开始之前，我想讲几句话。”  
我心中叹了口气，正准备再倚到桌上找个舒服的姿势，就像在之前的很多次开学典礼上做的那样。  
“那就是：笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！谢谢大家！”  
我目瞪口呆地看着他重新坐下。  
下一秒，我一边开始大笑，一边加入了周围起劲鼓掌的行列中。  
“天哪，他真是太有意思了！”我转过头对哈利和罗恩兴高采烈地说。  
“他是不是——有点疯疯癫癫？”哈利迟疑地问珀西。  
“疯疯癫癫？”珀西小声重复道，“他是个天才！世界上最好的巫师！但他是有点疯疯癫癫，说得没错。要来点土豆吗，哈利？”  
“……什么？”  
“哇——”  
我张大了嘴发出一声赞叹。  
耶稣基督！  
也许我突然来到了天堂！！

上一秒还空荡荡的金盘子里，转瞬间出现了各式各样热气蒸腾的精美菜肴。  
烤牛肉、烤鸡、猪排、羊羔排、香肠、培根、牛排、水煮土豆、烤土豆、炸薯片、豌豆、胡萝卜、肉汤……  
天啊……请让我在这里待上一整夜吧……

“好浓的奶香味——”我陶醉地深吸一口气，“什么东西这么好闻——”  
面前的一个大盘子里，起码两打烤至金黄色的约克郡布丁堆得高高的，外圈微焦，样子特别招人喜爱，正在烤牛肉边上散发出扑鼻香气。我小心地捻起来一个，还微微有点烫手，看来是从烤箱里刚端出来不久的——  
轻轻咬下去一口。  
入口酥香微咸，外围烤得刚刚好，一嚼，牙齿间有轻微的脆响，一股醇厚的蛋奶香气直喷出来，而布丁里面蓬松轻盈，裹着烤牛肉似的浓香，绵绵软软，还有些耐嚼的筋道。  
我感动得快要哭出来了。  
没想到霍格沃茨的菜品水准高到了这种程度！  
我从来没有吃过味道这么好的约克郡布丁！从来没有！  
旁边哈利的盘子也堆满了食物，他好像除了薄荷硬糖之外每样都拿了一些——话说回来，为什么开学宴上会出现薄荷硬糖这种东西？明明也不算是甜点……  
哦，管它呢。我开开心心地舀了一大勺肉汤，在扑面而来的浓香热气里陶醉片刻，低头尝了一口。  
粘稠的汤汁温厚地从口腔滑进食道，浓郁的肉香味自舌尖一直弥漫到喉咙口。  
好喝！！  
“你没事吧？”斜对面的一个沙色头发的男孩问我，“你看起来有点……泪花闪闪的……”  
“我能理解，我很能理解。”坐在他身边的拉夫领幽灵忧郁地开口，“美妙食物的口感和气味……噢……”他仔细看着哈利切牛排的动作，语气有点悲伤，“看起来真是很不错。”  
“难道你——？”哈利小心地问。  
“我已经快四百年没吃过东西了。”幽灵说，“我不需要吃东西，当然，但肯定会怀念食物的美味——我想，我还没有介绍过自己吧？”  
大家看着他摇摇头。  
“尼古拉斯-德-敏西-波平顿爵士，乐意为您效劳。”幽灵彬彬有礼地朝我们微微欠身，拉夫领紧身衣上流动着点点银光，“我是格兰芬多塔楼的常驻幽灵。”  
“我知道你是谁！”罗恩突然大声说，“我哥哥们对我提过你——你是‘差点没头的尼克’！”  
“我想，我比较喜欢你们叫我尼古拉斯-德-敏西爵士。”幽灵开始有些局促不安。  
刚才那个沙色头发的男孩子插话问：“差点没头？你怎么会‘差点’没头呢？”  
尼古拉斯爵士好像一下子被激怒了。看起来谈话一点儿也没往他所希望的方向发展。  
“就像这样。”他急躁地说，揪住左耳往下一拽。  
幽灵的脑袋摇摇晃晃地从脖子上滑落下来，掉到肩膀边上，只有一点地方还连接着，看起来一用力就会彻底和身体分开。  
我瞪着眼睛咽了口唾沫。  
周围几个人一片寂静。  
差点没头的尼克肩膀旁吊着脑袋，非常开心地头朝下欣赏了一会儿我们惊恐的表情，然后把脑袋轻轻弹回脖子上，清了清嗓子：“那么——格兰芬多新生们！我希望你们能帮助我们赢得今年的学院杯冠军，好吗？格兰芬多从来不曾这么久都没赢过。斯莱特林连着六年拿了奖杯！血人巴罗简直开始变得令人无法忍受了——他是斯莱特林的幽灵。”  
我们朝斯莱特林长桌望去。桌旁坐着一个长相非常吓人的幽灵，袍子上有大片银色的血迹，眼睛空洞地瞪着，面目消瘦。马尔福正好坐在他边上，看起来脸色不太好。  
“他怎么弄得满身是血？”沙色头发的男孩特别有兴趣地再次提问。  
“我从来没问过。”差点没头的尼克谨慎地说。

过了一会儿，当我犹豫着是先休息一下还是再拿起一只烤鸡腿继续啃，突然之间，桌上所有的食物全部消失了。空无一物的金盘子光可鉴人。  
“什么？！”早知道就应该先扯过来一只鸡腿——  
盘子里又瞬间出现了琳琅满目的甜点。  
对于鸡腿的遗憾飞到了九霄云外，我开始集中精力往盘子里堆甜甜圈、果酱布丁、乳脂松糕和糖浆馅饼，一边吃一边听大家聊天——嘴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，这时候也实在没办法加入进去。  
眼下的话题是各自的家庭。  
“我是一半一半，我爸爸是个麻瓜，妈妈直到结婚后才告诉他自己是个女巫。”沙色头发的男孩儿（我现在才知道他叫西莫·斐尼甘）说，“可把他吓得不轻。”  
大家都笑起来。  
“我爸爸妈妈都是麻瓜。”我咽下糖浆馅饼的最后一小块，“爸爸是个木匠，妈妈曾经是酒馆收银员——”  
“曾经是？”西莫注意到我用了过去式。  
“哦，我是爸爸带大的。”我又拿了一块巧克力手指饼干。  
“抱歉……”  
“没关系。”我朝他笑了笑，“要来块苹果派吗？”  
“啊，谢谢……”  
“我是奶奶带大的。”纳威开口，“她是个女巫。不过这么多年来我家里人都认为我是个麻瓜。我的阿尔吉舅公总想趁我不备，逼我显现出一点儿魔法——他有一次把我从黑湖码头上推了下去，差点把我淹死——结果什么也没发生。直到我八岁的时候，阿尔吉舅公过来喝茶，抓住我的脚脖子把我吊在楼上窗户外面，正好艾妮舅婆递给他一块蛋白脆饼，他就不小心放开我了。”  
大家倒抽了一口气。  
“但是我自己弹了起来，”纳威的圆脸上泛起笑容，大家又纷纷吐出一口气，“从花园一路飞到了马路上。他们都高兴坏了。艾妮舅婆甚至高兴得哭了起来。你们要是能看见他们知道我被录取时的表情就好了——他们原以为我魔力不够，不能进这所学校呢。阿尔吉舅公那么高兴，还给我买了一只蟾蜍。”  
怪不得他之前那么着急地找他的莱福。  
等等，这样说来，上次我从三层楼摔下去的时候，不是也自己升起来了吗？那大概就是魔力的一种体现吧——  
“……我真希望他们直接开始，有太多东西要学了。我对变形术尤其感兴趣，你知道，把一样东西变成另一样，应该是非常困难的……”“你们会从小的物件开始，把火柴变成针，类似于这样……”哈利旁边，赫敏正在和珀西讨论功课，听得我有些昏昏欲睡。  
好困……  
我半眯着眼睛，摸摸自己圆溜溜的肚皮，感觉顶多只能再吃下一小块果冻。  
还没等我伸手去拿，桌上的甜点又消失了。  
好吧……吃这么多就行……上下眼皮似乎彼此产生了不可抗拒的吸引力……  
睡意朦胧中，邓布利多似乎又站起来说了几句话，然后礼堂里开始轰鸣——  
非常难听的七零八落的歌声。  
我迷迷糊糊抬起头，看见礼堂半空中飘浮着几行金色缎带扭出的花体字。  
“霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格格沃茨茨，霍格沃茨，  
请教给我们知识，  
不论我们是又老又秃，  
还是膝盖结痂的孩子，  
……”  
诗歌？好奇怪的诗歌……完全没兴趣……还是继续低头打瞌睡吧……  
“……我们现在头脑空空，充满空气、  
死苍蝇和鸡毛蒜皮……”  
乱糟糟的大合唱最后以韦斯莱双胞胎《葬礼进行曲》结尾。邓布利多为他们指挥了最末几个小节，双胞胎一个唱着降D调，另一个唱着降F调，徐徐哼完了最后一个节拍。EGA。  
“啊，音乐，”邓布利多的声音感叹地说，“超越我们所施的一切魔法！”  
可是每人一种调子唱出来真的很难听啊……  
“现在，该去睡觉了。跑起来！”他的声音又说。  
周围的同学纷纷起身，我拖着沉重的步子跟在大家后面，时不时停下来缓缓左腿的钝痛。似乎没有分院时疼得那么厉害了，不过刚才吃下去的水果蛋挞好像正在胃里膨胀……好饱……  
我跟着人群穿过走廊上窃窃私语的肖像画和藏在帐幔后的门廊，一路上哈欠打个没完。  
还要走多久才能到啊……  
我抬起头四下望了望。  
片刻间，刚才还睡意昏沉的脑袋猛地清醒过来——  
周围的这些人，我一个也不认识。

我开始原地转圈，打量周围，结果不小心撞到了一个姜黄长发的高个子女生。  
“哎呀，对不起。”  
“没关系。快往前走吧。”她毫不介意地笑了笑，越过我从一截楼梯往上爬。  
跟着她应该没问题……刚才桌上的格兰芬多们也都是这么友好的呀……  
我有点晕乎乎地跟在那个高个子女生后边，慢吞吞地走两步停一停，看看旁边。  
之前太困了，居然没有注意到这个大楼梯间有这么多画像。每幅画像都跟巧克力蛙里的巫师卡和艾什利先生家的照片一样，全部能活动，而且更奇妙的是，这些画像里的人会说话！我刚刚看到，那个画框里站在葡萄藤下的白裙女士向前面两个卷发男孩屈膝问好了！还有那个腰间挂着把亮闪闪佩剑、一身甲胄的骑士，不停在自己的画像里叽叽咕咕，神气活现地走来走去。那幅穿着中世纪褶领大衬裙的女士肖像正对着每个路过的学生微笑点头。好在大多数画像似乎都有自己的事情，没怎么说话——或者已经睡着了，倒也不算吵闹。不知道是谁安排的位置，这些画像完全没有规则地挂在一起，大大小小的画框布满了楼梯四面的墙壁，抬头看的话，往上十几层楼的四壁也都挂满了动来动去的画像，更高的地方就看不清楚了——哦，好晕——  
我再次停下来，发现刚才那个高个子女生已经不见了。  
最后一次看到她的背影大概是在一分钟前左右？有可能是上面那个楼梯转角拐弯，唔……  
我拐进那条火把明亮的走廊走了一会儿，感觉脚底的厚地毯和家里客厅的羊毛毡子一样好踩。整条走廊都没有出现其他人，两边墙上似乎只有一两幅入睡的肖像和一些紧闭的门。我觉得吵醒画里的人未免有点太不礼貌，于是每看到一扇门都尝试着推推，但哪怕整个肩膀都抵在上面，门就是纹丝不动。有的门上有把手，可也许是上了锁，左拧右拧都转不开。  
继续往前走，只有我一个人的低低的足音，不断消失在地毯厚实的绒毛里。  
这种时候是不是该觉得害怕才对？  
大概是刚才吃得太饱，头脑里的神经都反应不灵敏了，而这里的火把光亮又太温暖，反正完全无法产生恐惧感。  
不知道这扇门背后会通向哪里……  
我停下来，不抱什么希望地用右边肩膀顶了顶门。  
简直跟墙壁一样又冷又硬。事实上，我怀疑这根本就是一堵伪装成门的墙。  
我站直身子，微微曲起左腿又伸直，试图缓解膝盖的钝痛——其实没那么疼了，就是带着点麻木感。吃得太饱真的会导致神经短路吧？左腿好像都有点失去知觉了——  
呼——  
走廊那一头似乎响起了风声。  
呼——  
空气急速流动的声响越来越大。  
可是面前的走廊仍空无一人。  
呼——  
听清楚了，的确是气流声！而且更响亮了！  
啪！啪！啪啪啪啪！  
黑暗侵蚀了半个走廊。  
我倚着的右侧墙壁上，火把随着那股诡异的气流靠近，一支接一支熄灭了。  
嗯？！什么情况——  
“嗷！！”  
一阵天旋地转，伴随着布料翻腾的呼啦啦声。  
咚——哗啦——  
我被狠狠地砸到了地板上。  
嗞溜——  
变得冰凉凉光溜溜的地板。  
还撒满了从我口袋里掉出来的糖果。  
我用胳膊肘撑起身子坐起来，庆幸着石头地面如此光亮，刚才摔倒滑出去这么远也不必担心衣服会破掉。啊，左半拉屁股有点痛，还好不是膝盖先着地的——  
噗嘶嘶嘶嘶。  
面前的半空中响起一个响亮、粗鲁、像空气从气球里漏出来的声音。  
可是走廊上没有人啊。  
“略略略略略略！”  
我吓得往后一缩。  
半空中噗地一声出现了一个黑眼睛、阔嘴巴的小个子，他盘着腿飘浮在那里，正冲我吐着舌头做鬼脸。  
“一年级小鬼头不睡觉到处跑！”  
这也是幽灵吗？他怎么不闪银光呢？  
“讨厌的一年级小鬼头爱吃糖！”他又重新做起了鬼脸。  
这个幽灵怎么这么不友好？  
等等，刚才就是他把我脚底下的地毯突然扯掉的吧？！  
虽然摔得很冤枉，但我现在又困又累，真的没力气发火，于是打算好脾气地问问路。  
“请问你知道——”  
“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！”他咯咯地大声奸笑起来，“讨厌的一年级小鬼头！多有趣！”接着他不知从哪里掏出来一大把白色的粉笔头，开始兴高采烈地拿我当靶子。  
“喂！不要再扔了！我只是想知道——别扔了！”我一手挡着脑袋一手支着身子，站起来跌跌撞撞地开始跑，但左边屁股也疼膝盖也疼，实在跑不了多快。  
所以那个喜欢恶作剧的幽灵仍然开开心心地浮在我后面，一边飘行一边冲我砸粉笔头。  
“嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬！一年级新生走不动路啦！一年级新生腿瘸啦！”  
“我说你别再——噢！”我正扭头朝他喊，猛地又被吓了一跳。  
这条走廊边上不知什么时候又出现了一个幽灵，眼神空洞，袍子上闪着大块大块的银光。  
那是——血人巴罗？  
扔粉笔头的幽灵也扭头望去，好像一瞬间僵住了。  
噗。  
他突然消失了。  
噼里啪啦。  
那把白色粉笔头一颗不落，下雨似的全部砸中了我头顶和肩膀。  
浑身是血的幽灵淡漠地往这里看了一眼，又面无表情地穿过墙壁消失了。  
哪里似乎传来一阵脚步声。  
呼。  
我松了一口气。虽然不知道是怎么回事，可是还好那个捣蛋的幽灵走掉了，不然我大概整个晚上都要被追着砸粉笔——想想就可怜——  
不过现在情况也妙不到哪里去，我想我最好还是原路走到大楼梯间，看看能不能碰上一两个同学问问路。唉，说不定等我回到格兰芬多宿舍，都已经快要午夜了。  
我叹一口气，回头弯腰开始在地板上捡撒出来的糖果。  
怎么能浪费呢！那都是白花花的银西可买的呀！  
脚步声越来越清晰了。  
大概是楼上有学生。我没怎么在意，一边跛着脚捡糖果，一边随手剥出几粒吃掉，对自己今晚受惊过度的心脏聊表安慰。

“一年级新生？”  
背后传来一个男孩的声音。  
我慢慢站直，手里还抓着一把糖，转过身去。  
一个身材高大的男生站在走廊那头，胳膊底下夹着一摞纸张。  
“刚才血人巴罗对我说有个格兰芬多新生在八楼走廊，要不是他从来不说笑，我还以为他在逗我玩呢。”那个男生耸了耸肩膀，朝我走过来，“你怎么一个人在这里——噢，这是怎么搞的？”  
他打量着我袍子上满身的粉笔印和灰扑扑的头发，惊讶得扬起眉毛。  
“有个喜欢恶作剧的幽灵追着我砸粉笔头。”我伸手把糖递到他面前，这时候才发现这个男孩面目相当英俊，“你要吃吗？”  
“噢，谢谢。”他眨了眨黑眼睛，看起来有点诧异，不过还是用空闲的那只手拿了几颗糖果，“那一定是皮皮鬼了。你没有跟上队伍吗？”  
“刚开始跟上了，但后来才发现跟丢了。”我弯腰捡起地上最后几颗糖，他赶紧也弯下腰帮我捡，“不过皮皮鬼是什么？”  
“他是城堡里唯一一个喧闹鬼，”男孩把糖交给我，“到处恶作剧。你得小心他，除开血人巴罗，皮皮鬼谁都不怕。那么，现在我们回休息室去吧？”  
“噢——你也是格兰芬多？！”我眼睛一亮，抬头望着他。  
“是啊。对了，还没自我介绍，我叫奥利弗·伍德，五年级。”他对我笑了笑，朝走廊一侧开始迈步。  
“我叫伊莱恩·奥尔沃特。一年级。”我努力跟上他的步子，同时剥开糖纸，把一颗红色糖果丢进嘴里，“你也现在才回去吗？”  
“和麦格教授讨论了一下这个学期的球队培养方案——你能想象吗，从我入学以来，斯莱特林几乎年年包揽魁地奇奖杯，自打查理·韦斯莱走后我们的找球手就一直不太理想——噢！”他看着我别扭的走路姿势，似乎想起了什么，“你就是那个——一跛一跛的格兰芬多新生？”  
瞧吧，我就知道大家都记住那一幕了。

“没错，那个一跛一跛的就是我。”我嚼了嚼嘴里那颗硬邦邦的、像是没熟透的树莓味道的糖果，舌尖酸得微微有些发涩。  
“哦，没关系，格兰芬多每年都会有一两个让人印象深刻的新生。”他好像试图安慰我，“我到现在都还记得李·乔丹的分院，他紧张得坐在椅子上仰面摔下去了呢。”  
“哇……后脑勺一定很疼……”我跟着他走过走廊拐角，打了个寒战，“伍德，你有没有觉得突然变冷了？”  
“没有啊。”他黑亮的眼睛在火把映照下闪着困惑的光，见我走得依旧比较艰难，慢下步子等我，“你是怎么弄成这样的？”  
“在地下码头爬上岸的时候，撞在船舷上了。”  
“啊，对，一年级是从乘船来城堡的。”他点点头，“以后就不用坐船了，二年级开始就有马车接。你这样总归不是办法，而且快要宵禁了……那么，既然是撞伤……”  
难怪下火车的时候其他年级走的方向和我们都不一样——哦，伍德为什么抽出了魔杖——  
“怎么了？”我看着他褐色的卷发脑袋在自己面前伏下，有些不明所以。  
“嘿，奥尔沃特，对付跌伤磕碰一类的小伤，找我差不多和找庞弗雷夫人一样有效。”他晃了晃魔杖，在半空中虚点了一下我的左膝，抬起那双漂亮的黑眼睛询问地望向我，“这边膝盖？”  
我觉得周围的气温越来越低，往袍子里缩了缩手臂，有些懵地点点头：“……但庞弗雷夫人是谁？”  
他没有答话，正全神贯注地盯着魔杖，转着圈一抖手腕，杖尖轻轻点在我膝上。  
“Epliskeyparo.”他低声说了句什么。  
一股奇妙的小小暖流从杖尖触碰的地方蔓延开来，那块刚才还隐隐作痛的磕伤像被热气蒸过一样舒服。  
“动动看。”他依旧半蹲在那里，笑着对我说。  
我小心地略微曲起膝盖；不疼。加大角度；不疼。伸直；不疼。  
“哇伍德你真厉害啊！”我在原地像装了弹簧似的不停蹦跳起来，又惊奇又开心，“真的一点都不痛了！”  
“庞弗雷夫人教给我的。”他站起身，挠着头抿了抿嘴，笑着说，“其实这些咒语练了挺久……但是真的能节省不少时间！这样大家在球场上就可以更专心地训练，不必因为一点小事就跑去医疗翼浪费时间——你知道，打球的时候磕磕碰碰总是无法避免，可从魁地奇球场过去挺费时的，一味忍着又影响动作和训练效果。”  
“……听说魁地奇运动很危险？”至少艾什利先生是这么告诉我和亚伯的。  
“噢，有那么一点，以往的国际比赛中曾经牺牲过几个球员……不过在霍格沃茨，只有一两个人被撞碎了下巴，仅此而已。只要在扫帚上骑得牢牢的，小心鬼飞球和游走球，就一点儿问题也没有。”  
“……什么是鬼飞球和游走球？”艾什利先生说得果然没错！  
“噢，你没玩过魁地奇，对吧？”看到我摇头，他的眼睛显得更亮了，“我简单介绍一下规则。魁地奇中共有一个鬼飞球、两个游走球、一个金色飞贼，每支魁地奇球队都由七个球员组成，三个追球手负责传递鬼飞球得分，两个击球手负责击打游走球，守门员看守球门柱，找球手要抓住金色飞贼来结束比赛——或者说，通常是为球队赢得比赛——”  
我们走过又一条长长的走廊，伍德仍然在滔滔不绝地讲解着魁地奇的各种规则和轶事，已经陷入了忘我的境地。我听他双眼放光地（其实我已经发现了，他似乎一提到魁地奇这个词就会眼睛放光）说着蒙特罗斯喜鹊队曾经的找球手尤尼斯·莫里险些打破罗德里·普伦顿三秒半抓住飞贼的记录——中间唯一的停顿是因为被远处响起的宵禁钟声打断了一会儿。现在我不但没有睡意，反而觉得刚才那股莫名的寒冷渐渐消散了——随之而来的是一种略带眩晕、有些微灼热，而且越来越亢奋的奇异感觉。  
现在我也迫切地想要说话，但苦于插不进去，于是跟在伍德旁边轻快地迈步，觉得自己像踩在柔软的云彩里。  
当说到霍利黑德哈比队1953年对峙海德堡猎犬队的比赛已经持续了六天时，也许是为了制造悬念，伍德顿了顿。  
“所以就在第七天——”  
“他们肯定是赢得了那场比赛，对吗？我是说霍利黑德哈比队，因为你开头讲过，‘姑娘们同样能够打非常漂亮的一仗’，而就像你说的，霍利黑德哈比队的队员全部都是威尔士女巫，”我终于找到了说话的机会，非常高兴地顺着那股飘飘乎乎的轻微眩晕感往下说，“不过你还没有告诉我他们的队服是什么样的——之前那个蒙特罗斯喜鹊队的队袍，黑白相间，上面还有喜鹊图案——”  
“噢，我是——”  
“这么说来霍利黑德哈比队的队袍上大概是鹰身女妖？哇——她们的标志真酷，对不对？”我开开心心地一蹦一跳走在他身旁。  
“差不多，她们队袍上印着一只金色鹰爪——”  
“哇！金色的鹰爪！”唔，奇怪的感觉，每一缕思绪仿佛都在脑子里闪闪发亮着融化开来，那种眩晕感似乎正让脚下的石头台阶变得软塌塌的，“伍德，你知道吗，我觉得金色的鹰爪让人想到我爸爸的烤鸡翅。他经常把鸡翅做焦，黑糊糊的一大块，硬得你根本咬不下去，连迪斯科都不吃他的鸡翅——只有我和亚伯才能烤出又香又脆又金黄的鸡翅膀，你说是不是有点像金色的鹰爪？”  
“——什么？”他眉目俊朗的脸看起来困惑又吃惊。  
“我是说鸡翅膀啊，烤鸡翅膀，你没有吃过吗？哎，这个不重要——我有没有说过迪斯科？”  
“……好像有……不过——”  
“有就对了呀，迪斯科，嗯，迪斯科是我们家的狗，他特别挑食，除了我爸爸偷吃的东西之外几乎什么也不爱吃——哎呀，对你说这个好像有点失礼呢——真是对不起——”我觉得整颗脑袋好像都要发光了，因为此刻我前所未有地精神和清醒，“咦，你怎么停下来了？刚才霍利黑德哈比队的比赛不会还打到了第八天吧？”  
伍德的表情此刻已经非常微妙，他指着我们面前的一张画像说：“……我是想说，我们到了。”  
“可是这里要怎么过去——噢——您好，亲爱的女士——”我冲画像上那位穿着粉色长裙的胖夫人甜甜地问候了一句。  
“你好，小姑娘。一年级新生？”那位夫人笑眯眯地说，“真有精神。看来又是一个迷路的，嗯？幸亏你们恰巧赶上了宵禁时间——真是好样的，年轻人，多亏你把我们的新生送回来了。”  
伍德有些不好意思地挠挠头：“是血人巴罗告诉我的，我只是顺路而已。”  
“这位女士说得对，多亏你把我送回来，伍德，不然我就要一个人在那条冷冰冰的走廊上过夜了。”我伸手用力地拍了两下他的胳膊，本来是想拍肩膀的，但是他太高了，我够不到，“伍德，我的谢意都包含在这里面，你能感觉到吗？啊，不好意思，我想我手上大概还有些粉笔灰，看上去可不太好吃，对不对——”  
胖夫人神色古怪地看了看我，挪到离伍德近一点的那边画框低声问：“她是不是有点糊涂了？”  
我都听到了！  
“不，我可以肯定地告诉你，亲爱的女士，我现在非常清醒，从来没有这么清醒过——”我带着那种脑袋发光的感觉又伸手拍了拍伍德的手臂，“我的清醒程度就跟现在拍你的力道一样，伍德——”  
“等等——你好像——”伍德任我拍打着，皱起眉头，我突然觉得前额一片冰凉，“梅林！你在发高烧！”  
他的手背抵在我的前额上，凉丝丝的。  
“明明就是你自己手太冷了，我怎么可能发烧呢——”  
“龙渣！”伍德急急忙忙地对胖夫人说了一句，转向我，“你赶快进去休息——”  
画像摇摇晃晃地打开了，露出后面的圆形洞口。  
“实在不行最好还是去医疗翼看看——”我们爬进去时，那位夫人在背后大声叮嘱着。  
“好的，谢谢您。”伍德说着把我从洞口拉进墙后的房间，里面差不多都空了，似乎只有角落还坐着三两个人。  
“这个房间好圆啊——哇，扶手椅也好软——到处都是红色和金色——”  
我一边打量着眼前的休息室一边坐下来。  
“伊莱恩！！！”  
一个身影飞扑过来。  
我被来人一吓，后背紧紧贴在椅背上。  
我眨了眨有些发花的眼睛。  
“噢，是哈利！你好，哈利，格兰芬多休息室看起来真不错，对不对？刚才我在路上碰到一个喜欢捣蛋的幽灵——不对，伍德说那是一个喧闹鬼——总之他把我脚底下的地毯扯掉了，结果糖果撒得满地板都是，要我说，这真的不好——”  
哈利看起来很担心：“她是不是神经太紧张了？她一紧张就说胡话——罗恩，别睡了！伊莱恩回来了！”  
伍德摇摇头：“大概不是。她很可能是烧糊涂了。”  
哈利抬手碰了碰我的额头，被烫到似的马上缩回手：“怎么突然开始发烧了？！”  
“我真的在发烧吗？难道不是你们体温都太低了吗？”我也用手背按在前额上，觉得一切正常，“明明就没有问题。好了，我们继续说刚才那个幽灵，噢，不对，那个喧闹鬼，他还一直往我身上砸粉笔头——”  
角落里那团耀眼的火红色慢慢移动到我们面前。  
罗恩一边打哈欠一边揉着眼睛：“啊，伊莱恩，你终于回来了……刚才我和哈利一直在找你，等我们想起来应该找级长，珀西又不知道上哪儿去了……”  
“没关系，感谢伍德，他把我带回来了——说起来我还应该去谢谢血人巴罗，对吧，伍德？毕竟是他告诉你我在那条走廊里的，而且他一出现，那个喧闹鬼就不见啦——不然我今晚大概会把所有的糖果都留在地板上，那不是糖果，那是七西可一纳特啊——”  
罗恩揉眼睛的动作已经僵住了好久，嘴巴张得很大：“……她是不是有点精神失常？”  
你们都以为我听不见吗！  
旁边又传来了一个声音。  
“这么大半夜的，”  
“你们都围在这里干什么？”  
“我们难道错过了派对通知？”  
不，是两个听起来一模一样的声音。  
韦斯莱家的双胞胎穿着黑袍子站在那里，两个人都一副精神抖擞的样子。  
“你们俩怎么还没睡？”罗恩问。  
“哎呀呀，你瞧，”  
“罗尼小宝贝教训起别人来了——”  
“我真是好害怕啊，伙计，”  
“他会不会告诉妈妈？还是要告诉亲爱的级长珀西？”  
罗恩涨红着脸说了句“闭嘴”，然后在我旁边一张扶手椅上坐下来：“你还好吗？”  
“事实上，特别好，非常好，从来没有这么好过。真不明白你们为什么都以为我发了高烧——”  
“发高烧？”双胞胎中的一个感兴趣地凑过来，  
“这个新生哪里出了问题吗，伍德？”另一个问。  
“我送她回来的路上，她突然开始神志不清地说胡话。”伍德对那个红头发摊了摊手，“到门口我才发现她是发起了高烧。”  
“哎呀——她难道吃了——”那个韦斯莱兴奋地说，  
“喂，你今晚是不是，”凑过来的韦斯莱说。  
“吃掉了我们给你的小礼物啊？”另一个接着问。  
“什么小礼物——噢，你们是说火车上给我的那颗糖吗，我还记得超级吹宝泡泡糖的大泡泡会全部飘到车厢天花板，如果用力拍，会啪地爆掉，不知道列车员发现的时候会怎么处理，罗恩说那些紫色大泡泡几天都不会破——”  
“看来真的吃了，”一个双胞胎打量着我说，  
“她现在烧得连话都说不利索！”另一个开心地跳了起来。  
我看着他们俩互相拥抱着欢呼，眼前忽然又一花，剧烈的眩晕感席卷而来，像被一把大锤子狠狠砸过似的。伴随着的还有软绵绵的、让人虚弱无力的疲惫感。  
“她额头全是汗——”哈利的声音有些惊慌地说。  
眼里的面孔变成了一团团模糊的色块，在周围的红色和金色中缓慢旋转。  
“……畏寒、高烧、发汗……第三阶段就是这样……”另一个声音说。  
好累……  
“伊莱恩！你怎么了……伊莱恩……”  
色彩和声音都渐渐远去，只剩一片渺渺茫茫的寂静。  
我只想睡觉……


	18. 校园生活 -Could you get up a bit earlier so that you wouldn't be late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了上课而早早起床是比爬屋顶还要艰难的大任务。如果霍格沃茨的楼梯那天心情不好，你就会更倒霉。

开学第一天，在浑浑噩噩中度过。

大清早，全身乏力的我拖着步子跟在哈利和罗恩后面到大礼堂吃早饭，手哆嗦得差点拿不住叉子——前一晚上的高热和爆汗让我快要虚脱了。前一天半夜，我打着寒战醒来，发现自己喉咙干得冒烟，躺在公共休息室的扶手椅里，盖的毯子都被浸湿了，贴在身上一片冰凉。我把歪在另一张扶手椅上的哈利叫醒，声音嘶哑地让他回去睡觉，然后自己趔趄着走到女生寝室，猛灌了大概一扎冷水，摸索着找到自己的床铺后换好衣服躺到天亮。

第一节课是魔法史。当发现教授是一个模样苍老的幽灵时，我几乎没有吃惊的力气，差不多在他开口的下一秒就伏到桌上睡着了。下课后，我心怀错过整个学年第一堂课的负疚感，问哈利和罗恩能不能借我抄抄笔记，结果他们俩揉着眼睛告诉我，几乎全班人都在十分钟之内趴下了。啊，这种情况总是会让人心中升起不恰当的欢欣。  
接着，经过十五分钟的艰难探索，哈利和罗恩终于找到了变形术教室，而我喘着粗气跟在后面，拍着大腿咬牙切齿地爬上最后一级台阶，尽量快地跑到教室后排坐下。可课间只有十五分钟，也就是说，其实我们已经迟到了。在半睡半醒的一个小时之间，我似乎总能感觉到麦格教授凌厉的目光时不时扫过来，只好强打精神，竭力睁大眼睛盯着自己毫无动静的魔杖顶端。下课的时候，本来应该要被变成针的火柴一点变尖的迹象也没有，我倒是更没精神了。

下午和赫奇帕奇一起上草药课。哈利和罗恩走得那么快——或者说，我走得那么慢——以至于他们不得不总是折返回来，确保我没有跟丢。城堡后面的温室充满了暖融融的潮湿泥土味，被枝叶繁茂的植物遮挡得很昏暗，弄得我特别想把《千种神奇草药及蕈类》枕在头底下睡觉。教草药学的斯普劳特教授穿着沾了不少草屑和泥土的旧袍子，满脸带笑，非常亲切，给我们分发了厚厚一叠植物收集册，告诉我们下一周要给她看看在校园里收集到的植物。我钻到人群后面，找了几丛树叶疯长的不知属于哪个种类的灌木，抱着《千种神奇草药及蕈类》盘腿坐下。隐蔽的地方让人安心，所以接下来她说了什么我完全没有听到。温室里的气氛实在是太适合休息了，我怀抱厚实但有点硌人的《千种》，心满意足地睡了一整个下午。

吃晚饭时，身体好像终于恢复了一点力气。  
想想看吧，礼堂里弥漫的那股热腾腾的香味，谁有办法拒绝呢？  
罗恩瞪大眼睛：“你吃得下这么多吗？”  
我正在和盘子里堆满的烤牛肉和水果馅饼作斗争，费劲地咽下嘴里那块馅饼：“……累了一天，饿坏了。”  
“可你不是睡了一天吗？”罗恩依旧瞪着眼睛。  
“……睡觉也需要耗费力气的……”我含含混混地回答一句，又往嘴里送了一叉子肉。  
罗恩张着嘴好像还想说什么，但这时候有人来了。  
我看看来人，倒抽了口气。那块牛肉一下子卡在喉咙里，我被噎得直翻白眼。  
“哎呀，瞧瞧这是谁！”  
“这不是我们可爱的试验品一年级吗？”  
双胞胎兄弟兴高采烈地在我们对面坐下。  
“她这是怎么了？”  
“一年级，你不想看到我们吗？”左边那个假装痛心地捂住胸口。  
“为什么一见到我们就翻白眼呢？”右边那个夸张地用力摇头，“太让人伤心了。”  
我扶着桌子开始剧烈地咳嗽——他们俩的出现简直比喉咙口那块烤肉还要呛人。  
“兄弟，你看，她咳得脸都红了呢，”  
“我们是不是还有些库存的咳嗽药水——”  
“要不要试一下，一年级？”  
“由伟大的韦斯莱精心研制——”  
“独门配方，保证口感独特，药效奇佳——”  
我终于把烤肉吞下去，长长舒了一口气。  
“谢谢，但我想我现在不需要咳嗽药水。”  
“那来点零食怎么样？”  
“比如一些安全无害的小糖果？”  
面前两双一模一样的明亮眼睛带着笑意望向我。  
“……眼神一点也不真挚。”我用叉子戳起又一块馅饼，放进嘴里。  
“居然嫌我们不真诚？”左边的红头发看了看他的兄弟。  
“你难道开始变聪明了吗？”右边的红头发摆出一副惊讶的表情问。  
“你们能不能让人安安静静吃个饭？”我一边嚼着馅饼一边说，“我宁愿这辈子都不吃糖，也不会再从你们那里拿零食了。”  
双胞胎之一张嘴就要反驳：“但是——”  
“弗雷德，乔治，过来。”  
另一个声音伴随着呼啦啦飞扬的袍角响起来。我们都扭过头去。  
伍德拧着眉毛站在我们旁边，眼里光芒闪动。  
让人非常吃惊的是，双胞胎的笑脸一下子垮了下去。我从来不知道他们俩能露出这种表情。  
“行行好，伍德——”  
“现在才开学第一天！”  
“今天都已经快要过去了！”炽热的火焰又开始在那双黑色眼睛后面燃烧，“战术的制定越早越好，我们必须从学期一开始就有所准备！我已经叫上了安吉丽娜和艾莉亚，看见凯蒂去哪儿了吗？”伍德话音未落就利落地转身走开，因为步子太快，简直脚下生风，袍角呼啦啦地响动。  
双胞胎跟着伍德离开了。  
“他们不能。他们从来都是这样。”罗恩转过来对我说，“你别想指望他们俩消停下来。”  
“你也被他们喂过什么东西吗？”哈利好奇地问。  
罗恩皱了皱鼻子，似乎想起了一些不快的回忆：“……有一次是混合了各种呕吐物味道的多味豆，其他……唉，还是不说为好。”

到女生寝室时，其他人似乎都还没有回来。连帕吉都不在。  
我站在寝室门口仔细打量了一番。  
昨天半夜的一片漆黑之中，我是靠帕吉那团蜷在行李箱上白毛的微弱反光找到自己的床铺的，除了“床好软”和“真黑啊”之外对寝室没有任何概念。现在看来，这个地方简直舒服极了。寝室所在的位置显然是一座塔，房间是圆形的，中央摆着一个小火炉——啊，对了，刚才爬上来的楼梯也是螺旋形，看来肯定是座塔没错——四张挂着深红色天鹅绒帐幔的四柱床的床头都是弧形的，床头靠墙摆成一圈，每张床旁边都有个衣橱，以及一个从石壁上延伸出来的床头架。门口正对着这座小塔楼的窗户，靠窗左边那张就是我的床。窗户旁的另一张床边，地板上堆着好几摞书，不知道是哪个同学的。  
我的箱子还放在床尾，而其他三张床的东西显然也还没有完全收拾完毕，一些零碎物件散在床尾的小地毯上，靠窗那张床的小地毯上堆着的还是一摞书，临近门的另外那两张床的毯子上则是些颜色亮丽的发饰。

我走进寝室，在床尾放着的大皮箱前蹲下，把它平放好，打开箱子收拾起来。  
箱子里大部分空间都是被课本挤占的，搬出课本和一大沓羊皮纸后，就只剩两顶尖顶帽、几件黑色长袍和一些袍子里穿的普通衣服，当然，还有我的睡前故事书和橡胶小黄鸭。把小黄鸭和故事书摆到床头架上，衣服和袍子挂进衣橱，羊皮纸和空箱子也塞进去，至于课本，丢到床头边的地板上，大功告成。  
我跳上床铺，还没站直就被软绵绵的床垫弹得一头扎进被子里，干脆开开心心地在上面滚来滚去。我还从来没有睡过这么软的床！啊，昨晚是第一回，可惜我光顾着发抖没什么印象……家里的床都是爸爸自己拼装出来的木头床，非常结实，但绝对不能冒冒失失扑过去，因为如果铺的被子不够厚，很可能会一头磕到坚硬的木质床板。  
哎呀，说到家里的床——我得给爸爸和亚伯写封信——  
我又跳下那张四柱床，踩在床尾毛茸茸的小地毯上，中间差点不小心把帐幔扯下来。

亲爱的爸爸、亲爱的亚伯、亲爱的迪斯科：  
你们好吗？今天是我在霍格沃茨上课的第一天，老实说，我没怎么注意课程，因为前一天吃了一颗奇怪的糖果，今天……

算了，还是不要写到高烧的事情，毕竟也不怎么严重。万一惹他们胡乱担心就糟糕了——我现在还记得亚伯那一脸担忧的神情。

——奇怪的糖果，今天有点注意力不集中。魔法史非常无聊，差不多全班同学都睡着了。课间都在找教室和爬楼梯。霍格沃茨的楼梯太多了，而且总是在移动。哈利爬楼梯倒是爬得挺快的，但我就不行。这里的画像都会说话，还经常去别人的画框里串门，比艾什利先生家的照片还有趣。

对了，我还要给艾什利先生他们一家写封信——

爸爸，请不要背着迪斯科偷吃奇怪的东西。亚伯，你还在研究外星人吗？我们课程表上每周三都有一节天文课，到时候我给你寄一张巫师的手绘星图。  
祝你们一切都好。  
又及：请告诉迪斯科，别趁我不在家老钻到我床上。要是再发现被子底下有骨头，我放假回去就把它的狗饼干全部吃光。  
伊莱恩

我卷好羊皮纸放在一旁，准备开始写另一封信。  
两个女孩子叽叽喳喳说笑着走进寝室，看见我似乎有些吃惊。  
“你们好，我叫伊莱恩·奥尔沃特。”我冲她们俩笑着挥挥手，认出了那个大眼睛乌黑明亮的女孩——她是帕蒂尔姐妹中的一个。  
“你好，伊莱恩，我是帕瓦蒂·帕蒂尔。”那个女孩也笑着打招呼。  
“你好，我是拉文德·布朗。”另一个棕发姑娘说，显得有些好奇，“嗯，昨天晚上……你是什么时候回来的？”  
“后半夜吧。之前有点不舒服，在公共休息室睡着了。”我说，“希望没有打搅到你们。真是不好意思……”  
“噢，没有没有，就是睡觉之前你一直没出现，今天早上又发现你就躺在床上……”拉文德说，“你现在还好吗？”  
“好多了，”我朝她笑笑，“谢谢你。”  
“你的腿呢？”帕瓦蒂又问，“分院的时候，你好像在腿疼……”  
怎么大家都对这件事印象这么深？好想叹气。  
“现在已经一点事都没有了。”我站起来蹦了两下，“你们看。”  
最后两个小姑娘放心地拿着各自的浴巾和衣服下楼了。我才知道，原来浴室就在公共休息室的正下方。  
重新盘腿坐好，开始写信。

亲爱的艾什利太太、艾什利先生和艾什利先生：  
你们好吗？今天是我在霍格沃茨上学的第一天，这里的食物棒极了，水果馅饼差不多和艾什利太太做的一样好吃。艾什利先生说得对，宾斯教授的魔法史真的有催眠效果，哈利和罗恩告诉我，全班同学差不多在十分钟内就全部睡着了。真是佩服另一位艾什利先生啊（就是卢伦德先生，你们知道的）。十五分钟的课间根本不够，因为楼梯太多了，而且一直在动，中午我差点被一级台阶夹住脚，还好及时跳过去了。霍格沃茨非常大，各种走廊简直乱七八糟。我还认识了一个喜欢魁地奇的五年级同学，可惜我们第三周才开始飞行课。  
我一切都很好。希望你们也一样。  
伊莱恩

我放下羽毛笔，把这一小片羊皮纸也卷好，打算明天去问问哪里能寄信。  
一个姑娘迈着沉重的步子走了进来。  
“嘿，赫敏！”我高兴地朝她打招呼，看清她手里的东西后赶紧跑过去想接过来一部分，“你怎么搬了这么多书回来——”  
“噢，没事，我自己来就好。”她把那叠书放到已经堆了一摞书的床尾地毯上，拍了拍手，“图书馆有太多奇妙的书了，可我只拿得动这么几本。”  
“……这些全是你借来的？”我望着她床边一摞又一摞的厚重书本，想到自己根本连图书馆在哪里都不知道。  
“那些是从家里带来的。”她朝床头那摞叠得最高的书偏了偏头，转身看着我，“你昨天没有惹麻烦吧？大家都到休息室了，可是你一直不见踪影，哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱好像还想去找你呢。”  
“没有没有，”我赶紧摇头，“昨晚因为走得慢跟丢了，结果在一条走廊里碰上了皮皮鬼，后来是伍德带我回来的……”  
“噢，我记得你的腿受伤了。”一头蓬乱棕发的小姑娘点点头，又问，“可你回来之后为什么不直接回宿舍呢？据我所知，霍格沃茨是有宵禁的，你们不会在外面待到宵禁以后吧？”说到最后一句时，她的眉毛高高地扬起来，好像一旦我给出肯定的回答，她就要用目光洞穿我。  
“不不不，我有点不舒服，所以在休息室睡过去了……”  
“噢，这么说来，你们没有违反校规。”她看上去松了口气，“太好了，我原以为你和波特和韦斯莱一样头脑发热……看来并不是那样……好了，我要下去洗澡了，你昨晚还没洗过澡吧？肯定也没见听级长讲话……浴室就在公共休息室下面，要我带你去吗？”  
我张了张嘴，发现该说的她似乎都已经帮我说完了，于是点点头起身打开衣橱。

夜色浓稠。  
我把自己裹在被子里，看着头顶一片混沌、看不清颜色的天鹅绒帐幔，兴奋得睡不着觉。身体下的床垫柔软得我整个人都陷在里面，头底下的枕头，就是那个我在火车上抱了一路的枕头，上面粘的巧克力污渍和坩埚蛋糕碎屑都神奇地不见了，整个都蓬松、干净、气味清新，好像经过了细心的清洗。  
霍格沃茨真是神奇的地方啊。  
我翻了个身，面朝窗外，微弱的光透过玻璃，映出趴在窗台上那团毛乎乎圆球的黑色剪影。  
肯定是帕吉趴在那里。  
我在轻而软的薄被子里闭上眼睛，忍不住笑了起来。

第一节课前，我照常用百米冲刺的速度穿梭在城堡台阶上。必须快点，谁知道脚下那级台阶下一秒会不会消失掉。  
“梅林啊，你究竟为什么这么快？”  
罗恩在我身后五六级台阶上站定，两手扶住膝盖，喘着粗气问。  
“你只要一直走就好了啊。”我转过身叉着腰对他说，“你看，像这样。”  
我转回去，脚步轻快地踏上楼梯，一口气踩完前面那几个不停起伏的台阶，跳过后一个闪烁不定的老爱消失的台阶，走上一截坚实宽大的台阶，再抬高双臂并起步子以走独木桥的姿势通过一段窄小的阶梯，小心避开转弯处摇摇晃晃的一级台阶，再往上跳一级，在魔咒课教室所处的走廊顺利站好。正在上楼梯的几个高年级经过我时瞥了一眼就走掉了。他们的步伐都相当矫健。  
罗恩在底下一层楼半的转角仰头望着我，张大了嘴巴：“你……”  
哈利见怪不怪，步伐轻盈地继续上楼：“伊莱恩跑步也很快。”  
“很容易啊，罗恩你试着走快一点。”我低头朝火红脑袋挥手，“上来。”  
“走快一点……”罗恩重复着，“走快一点……”他向下退了几个台阶，鼓着劲快步小跑，踏过一串结实稳固的台阶，踩上起伏不定的那截阶梯，没两步就手忙脚乱起来：“可是这个要怎么快步走上去——不行，哈利拉我一把啊啊啊啊啊——”  
嘭，啪，咚。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
他脚下的台阶突然凹陷，罗恩一步踏空趴在了那段楼梯上，手臂刚刚支起身子，又随着台阶的下陷失去支点，于是整个人四肢张开，一路磕碰着被起伏的楼梯又运回转角。  
“噢——”哈利正站在几级正常的阶梯上转头看着他，打算往回走。  
我忍住笑意，往下蹦了一级，抬起手臂踮着脚尖通过狭窄的楼梯，跃起，加快脚步，经过哈利，跑下起伏的台阶，把罗恩从地上扯起来。  
“你还好吗？”  
“谢谢。没事，幸亏只有这一小段。”罗恩皱着眉头嘟囔，“其实像昨天那样慢慢走，就可以很顺利地通过的。”   
“让尊贵的运动健将奥尔沃特告诉你，快步走过去的诀窍是看准台阶再踩，”我开始在起伏的楼梯上咚咚咚来回跑动，“就像这样。”  
“没错，要又快又准。”旁边一个声音说。我扭头看过去，罗恩背后站着一个路过的赫奇帕奇，瘦瘦高高，袍子里的衣服领口黄黑相间，“你们不继续走吗？马上就要迟到了。”

魔咒课教授是一位个子矮小的男巫，抬头纹密而且深，又大又尖的鼻子下面半张脸都覆盖着乱蓬蓬的花白胡须。这位叫菲利乌斯·弗立维的教授不得不站在一大摞书本上才够得着讲台，非常和蔼地做了自我介绍，还告诉我们他有妖精血统，接着拿出花名册开始点名。  
“妖精血统……所以说弗立维教授特别聪明咯？”我坐在迪安和罗恩中间低声说。  
“那当然，他可是拉文克劳的院长！不过据说，当年分院帽曾经想把他分到格兰芬多。”罗恩说。  
“结果弗立维教授成了拉文克劳的院长？”哈利从罗恩旁边转过脸来。  
“是这样。嘿，你们知道吗，分院帽曾经还想把麦格教授分到拉文克劳去呢。”罗恩说。  
“可她现在是格兰芬多院长！”迪安好像对这样的巧合很感兴趣，“真有意思啊。”  
“……拉文德·布朗……米里森·伯斯德……文森特·克拉布……格雷戈里·高尔……赫敏·格兰杰……德拉科·马尔福……”教授拿着一小卷羊皮纸，每念到一个名字就停下来，向说“出席”的学生点头微笑。O字母开头的姓氏只有奥尔沃特，我喊 “出席！”时特别响亮，弗立维教授笑着冲我点了点头。  
然后是帕金森，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，接着是——  
“哈利·波特！噢！”教授尖叫了一声，还没等哈利喊“出席”，就朝后倒下去不见了。  
教室里寂静了两三秒，哄地爆发出一片七嘴八舌的交谈声和低笑。哈利脸色通红，目光不知所措地四处乱转。事实上，他最近脸红的频率相当高，因为不管在哪里，人们似乎总喜欢死死地盯着他看。我以为他适应得好一些了呢。  
“好了，好了，”一片闹哄哄中，教授重新爬上了那摞书本，教室逐渐安静下来，“……那么我们继续点名……罗恩·韦斯莱……布雷斯·扎比尼……”

这节魔咒课上，我们看着弗立维教授把纳威的莱福弄得满教室乱飞，眼巴巴地盼望着能立刻开始学漂浮咒，但教授说我们必须先从手腕动作开始练习。  
“念准咒语，同时要有正确的姿势，二者缺一不可。”弗立维教授站在讲台上一边抖着魔杖一边说，“看到了吗，这样一挥，一抖。现在还不到练习漂浮咒的时候，你们需要的是基础坚实的练习。记住，一挥一抖！”  
课后作业是好好练习手腕动作，教授还布置了预习作业，让我们仔细读那本《标准咒语初级》并做些笔记，有问题可以向他提问。下课后，两个学院中只有赫敏抱着一本厚厚的大书冲过去向弗立维教授请教，其他人都收拾完东西走出了教室。

下午我们来到城堡后面的温室，看斯普劳特教授演示如何区分树萝卜和五翅莓的花朵。如果单看整棵植物，其实并不困难——两种叶片的大小与形状完全不同，但是花朵都是艳丽的红色，像瘦长的铃铛。学校的温室与艾什利先生在自己家中建的那座小型植物园相比有些普通，但是也温柔多了，起码这个地方的植物不会猛敲你的脑袋。草药课一周有三节，这让我非常高兴，因为这门课看起来根本没有魔咒学和变形术那么困难——毕竟你甚至不怎么需要施魔法！这样看来，草药学其实和麻瓜学校的生物课差别也不大嘛——当然，《千种神奇草药和蕈类》的作者菲利达·斯波尔很可能不会同意我的看法，不管怎么说，霍格沃茨温室里的植物好歹都是可入魔药的。  
“下课之前，每人交一份树萝卜和五翅莓的花叶简图，用刚才发下去的花朵和树叶作参考。不用画得太细致，突出特征就可以了。”斯普劳特教授在吵吵闹闹的温室里高声说，“注意，末尾要附上甄别方法，至少两英寸长。”   
“两英寸？那只要写三行就够了。”罗恩开心地说。  
“那你的字要写得很大啊……”哈利瞥了一眼羊皮纸。  
“三行根本写不下的，”赫敏在旁边开口道，“你应该从叶序和叶片形状开始分析，还有花序以及花萼的区别，还可以加上——”  
“多谢你，我自己会看着办的。”罗恩不客气地说。  
赫敏没再说什么，在羊皮纸上摆好她的花和叶子，拿起羽毛笔唰唰地画起来。  
我低头看了看手里那两团玫红色的花朵，有些伤脑筋。画画实在不是我擅长的——啊，不过话说回来，我好像也没什么擅长的东西——  
好吧，既然斯普劳特教授说是简图，那把树萝卜的长叶子和五翅莓花瓣的绒毛着重突出一下吧……  
下课的时候，我刚好写满两英寸，但是赫敏交上去的那张简图底下，用很小的字体密密麻麻写了差不多三英寸半，让我大吃一惊。  
“你怎么做到的？”我一边把羊皮纸和羽毛笔往书包里塞，一边问她，“我是说，除了花序叶序和叶子形状，还有五翅莓花朵上遍生绒毛，还有什么别的鉴定方法吗？”  
“噢，我不确定应不应该写最后那些，”赫敏利落地拉上书包拉链，“实际上，还可以从用途和功效分析。二者成分有所差异，所以树萝卜更常用于制作茶类饮料，五翅莓多用来熬制创伤性魔药。我想教授应当会把这个层面也考虑在内。”  
“啊……你说得对……”我张着嘴呆住了。对啊！我怎么没有想到可以把用处也作为鉴定手段之一呢？虽然这节课上教授的演示和讲解都只凭表征，但靠成分和用途的确也能准确判断——但就算想到这一层，我也绝对不知道它们的成分究竟有什么区别啊……  
“你不走吗？”  
哈利低头看着我问。温室里已经没有几个人了。  
“走走走。”我赶快从地上站起来，背起书包，“我在想，赫敏能跟亚伯成为很好的朋友吧。他们俩大概可以互相听懂的。”  
“亚伯？你弟弟？”罗恩从前面回头，“什么互相听懂？”  
“哦，是的。亚伯也有一颗让人羡慕的好脑袋。”我说。  
“亚伯前些日子在研究外星人和脑电波。”哈利说。  
“哇——那是什么？”罗恩好奇地看看他又看看我，“麻瓜发明的可以让头脑摇晃起来的一种咒语吗？”


	19. 你最喜欢哪门课？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizarddit trending question board: How does it feel like to be a student in Hogwarts?

周三午夜，睡得正香的我被摇醒了。  
“怎么了……地震了吗……”我迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，赫敏叉着腰，衣服和袍子穿得整整齐齐，正俯视着我。  
“我们要去上天文课，记得吗？快起来，只剩半个小时了。”  
“还有半小时啊……那要不我再睡一会儿……”我说着就要合上眼睛。  
“我们要去天文塔！你忘了城堡有多大吗？”赫敏的鼻翼扩了扩，“而且我们最好早点到，这样才能挤到前面听教授讲课。”  
“好……我马上起来……”  
虽说从底下看赫敏的鼻孔是种新奇的体验，但这两天下来，我对这个姑娘的执著劲头深有体会。要是我再不起床，她可能会像昨天早上那样掀被子把我揪出来。  
拉文德正站在衣橱镜子前打理她的卷发，帕瓦蒂在尝试着把一个蝴蝶结别到后脑勺上，表情看起来还有点发懵，蝴蝶结总是从手里掉下去。  
这三个人都是什么时候起床的？难道只有我忘了今晚有课吗？  
我匆忙打开衣橱门，抓起斗篷套上，在脖子根系紧两条带子，又随手摸出一叠羊皮纸，把它们和那架黄铜望远镜一起塞进书包里，跳到赫敏面前。  
“你就这样就好了？”她上下扫了我几眼，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“那是睡衣！”  
“对啊。把衣服都穿整齐要很久呢，我们就这样出发吧。快走，不是要抢前排听课吗……要是再不动起来，下一秒我大概就会倒在地上睡过去……”  
我左胳膊穿过书包带，掀起斗篷把书包朝背后塞，往背上一甩，右胳膊也套上书包带，和赫敏一起走下螺旋形楼梯。  
公共休息室里站着几个哈欠连天的格兰芬多一年级，西莫像赫敏一样已经穿戴整齐，然而纳威和迪安干脆就在睡衣外面罩上长袍，怀里抱着望远镜。  
“哈利和罗恩呢？”我问迪安，“还在睡吗？”  
“哈利在箱子里找他的望远镜，估计马上就下来了。”迪安说，“嘿，你带羊皮纸了吗？”  
“在书包里。怎么了？”  
“一会儿能借给我和纳威几张吗？我们忘记拿了。”  
“没问题——哦，他们俩下来了——”  
“伊莱恩！”赫敏的声音像是通过隧道传过来的，我扭头一看，她已经站在了圆形墙洞外面，掀开胖妇人肖像画冲我喊，“快过来！”

赫敏是对的。  
我们真的应该早点过来——天文塔上挤满了学生，四个学院的一年级都在今晚上天文课。刚才我们好不容易才从塔楼的螺旋楼梯上挤到顶层，和教授之间隔了好几重攒动的小脑袋。  
“赫敏，你要过去吗？”我喘着气停下了步子，“前面人太多了……我就在这里听着，你过去吧……”  
“就在这里也能听见的。”后来赶上我们的哈利说。  
“不，我想在教授旁边能听得清楚些。”赫敏踮起脚朝那边望了望，“好吧，那我先过去了。再见。”  
她缓慢但是坚决地钻进了人群中。  
“明明在这儿听就行了……”罗恩嘟哝道，转向我，“伊莱恩，你为什么穿了冬用斗篷？还有那一大块……是驼背吗？你突然驼背了？”  
“是书包。穿斗篷是为了防止被发现里面穿的是睡衣。”我脱下书包带子，拉开拉链，“如果像迪安和纳威一样穿袍子，就太明显了。嘿，纳威。”  
“什么？”纳威揉着眼睛回过头，打了个哈欠。  
“你和迪安的。”我把几张羊皮纸塞到他手上。  
“谢了，伊莱恩。”迪安从纳威手里抽出一张纸，冲我扬了扬。  
一扭头，罗恩和哈利正眼巴巴地看着我。  
“……怎么了？”  
“或许，你还有多的吗？”罗恩说。  
“我们也没带。”哈利说。  
还好刚才抓了一大叠纸张。  
“要认真写！羊皮纸很贵的！”

因为在信里对亚伯承诺过给他捎一张巫师的手绘星图，这节课我听得非常入神，按照辛尼斯塔教授说的要点调整望远镜的焦距，观察之后在两张纸上仔仔细细地绘制星空图。是的，两份。辛尼斯塔教授上课前告诉我们，今天的课堂练习要上交。而罗恩显然觉得光听课无聊透了。他和哈利一直在讨论要给飞马座室宿二起一个新的名字。  
“萨拉查·斯莱特林的干鼻屎。我觉得这个名字不错。”罗恩津津有味地说。  
“萨拉查？”哈利问，“这个人姓斯莱特林？”  
“哦，他是斯莱特林学院的创始人。”  
“好，请观察完南面那些星座的同学们把望远镜转向天空的北面，看小熊座最亮的那颗星星。那是小熊座勾陈一……”辛尼斯塔教授的声音传过来，“看到了吗？现在，有哪位同学能告诉我它有什么特别之处吗？噢，格兰杰小姐。  
“小熊座勾陈一是地球现在的北极星！”赫敏大声回答。  
我调整着望远镜缓缓把镜筒转向教授刚才指的方向。  
“很好！格兰芬多加五分。请大家把这颗星星画下来……”  
我低头在充当笔记本的那张羊皮纸上写下“小熊座勾陈一：北极星”，再望望远镜里瞄了几眼，往星图上涂了个小墨水点。  
“伊莱恩，你觉得那颗星星叫拉文克劳的手帕怎么样？”罗恩的兴趣似乎已经转向了天鹅座的主星，“好亮啊。”  
哈利正埋头往自己的星图上添东西，看起来只完成了三分之二，但比罗恩那几乎空白的纸好多了。  
“也许你可以问问赫敏它的名字……教授之前说那是天鹅座，不过我们好像还没学到里面的恒星。等等，那是恒星吗……”我又赶紧在羊皮纸上写下“天鹅座主星，恒星？”  
“你今晚上课怎么这么认真？活像另一个格兰杰。”罗恩看着我的笔记，似乎吃惊不小，“你是不是又吃了什么奇怪的东西？”  
“我跟亚伯说会给他寄一张巫师星图的，要好好画——不然一定会被笑话的……刚才辛尼斯塔教授是让我们画仙后座对吧？”  
“我不知道……”罗恩茫然地说。  
“她说要把仙后座的W形画出来，或者说是M形。”哈利抬起头扶了扶眼镜，“罗恩，好像快要下课了，你可以开始试着画点东西。”  
“噢，要下课了吗？”罗恩高高兴兴拿起羽毛笔，一手举着望远镜，一手飞快地在羊皮纸上随便标了七八个点，对瞪着眼睛的我和哈利晃晃脑袋，“看起来就是一大片乱糟糟的星星啊，差不多是这个样子……”

下课的时候，我把自认为画得更好一些的那张星图小心地卷起来，另一张交了上去。辛尼斯塔教授和气地对我点点头，但当看到罗恩的羊皮纸时，她明显板起了脸。  
“韦斯莱先生，希望你能在课后认真完成家庭作业。”最后她抿着嘴接过了罗恩的星图。

我们从天文塔中部穿到主楼大楼梯间，同赫奇帕奇那一群吵吵闹闹的一年级分道，爬上格兰芬多塔楼的螺旋式石阶，满心盼望着赶快回到自己柔软的床上。

“早上好，伊莱恩！”罗恩精神头十足地冲我打招呼。  
“早上好。”哈利在他旁边坐下。  
“唔，早上好……”我收回望着礼堂白云飘浮的天花板的目光，咽下一大口南瓜汁，“你们知道赫敏去哪了吗？每天早上都是她叫我起床，可是好像从来没在礼堂看到她吃早餐。”  
“她先去教室了。”坐在我们对面的珀西冷不丁开口，把我吓了一跳，“从开学以来，她每天都很早下来。今天早上我到的时候她刚刚吃完三明治，说要先再去预习一遍初级变形术第七章。要我说，你们都应该学学格兰杰，她对待学习的态度真的非常——唔——唔唔唔——”  
双胞胎兄弟乐呵呵地看着珀西被那团他们俩塞进去的面包堵得说不出话，在他身旁左一个右一个坐下。  
“我们的级长又想给一年级上课了，是不是？”  
“哎呀呀，他好像对教育别人有不小的瘾呢。”  
“珀西，你说什么？”双胞胎中的一个十分谦虚地把耳朵凑到珀西嘴边。  
“请大声点，我似乎听不太清楚。”另一个伸手体贴地把面包又往里塞了塞。  
珀西好像被噎得开始翻白眼了。  
“好了好了，你还是吃饭吧。”左边的双胞胎从他嘴里迅速拉出那块面包，“谋杀级长一定会被抓到阿兹卡班去的。”  
珀西双手捂着喉咙，声音很大地抽了几口气，扶着桌面开始咳嗽，脸色很快变得和他的头发一样红。  
我和哈利张着嘴巴坐在对面，一动不动，罗恩则又给自己倒了浓浓一大杯早餐茶，面不改色地往盘子里添了点炒蘑菇。  
“吃啊，你们俩怎么不吃了呢？”右边的双胞胎望过来，  
“要不要也来一点面包？”左边的那个朝我们摆了摆那块刚才还待在珀西喉咙里的面包。  
“不不不不，不用了不用了。”我赶紧低头戳起熏咸肉咬了一大口，生怕他们俩也给我来那么一下。  
“海德薇！”哈利突然叫起来，我随着他的视线仰头，看见了那只随一大群猫头鹰飞过来的雪鸮。  
一个比铅笔盒还要小些的狭长包裹掉在我的盘子边，附着牛皮纸信封，海德薇轻巧地在桌子上落下，开始啄哈利碗里的麦片。  
“大概是爸爸和亚伯写的。”我向哈利抖了抖从一个字都没写的信封里面掏出的两叠信纸，展开纸张开始读。

亲爱的伊莱恩：  
很高兴地从你的信中得知，学校生活还算有趣。至于课程，不必担心，我从来都不指望你好好学习的，所以别有压力。像我说的那样，过得开心就好。  
最近我在做一个橡木衣柜，相当轻松。亚伯好像开始更深入地研究天文学了，他和皮特每天都趴在那张有餐桌那么大的星图上写写画画。他说期待着你提到的那种巫师星图，并让我问你那上面的星宿是不是会动。  
你的话已经转告迪斯科——虽然我不太确定它是否记在心里了，因为当亚伯给它念信的时候，迪斯科正趴在你的枕头上摇尾巴。实际上，你的床现在差不多就是它的根据地。这样一来，我们家的狗窝就空着了，所以我想，等你放假回来的时候，或许你们两个可以交换一下。  
帕吉还好吗？前两天我买狗粮的时候和店里一位年长的女士聊了两句，她家里的猫似乎脱毛得很厉害，必须经常打理。我和亚伯都认为你会需要一个小工具。打开包裹看看。  
还有，爬楼顶的时候千万，千万，千万要小心。艾什利先生告诉我，霍格沃茨的城堡和塔楼都非常高。亚伯也希望你尽量减少攀爬活动。  
另一叠信是给哈利的，请转交给他。

阿尔伯特

“哦，这是你的信，哈利。”我把另一叠信纸递过去，开始拆那个小小的包裹，“爸爸说我会需要一个什么小工具……”  
“我、我的？”他眨了眨眼睛，不知为什么看起来有点不知所措，“啊，好的……”  
罗恩和双胞胎都好奇地凑过来看我拆包裹，珀西还没止住咳嗽。  
“……这玩意儿有什么用吗？”对面两张脸露出一模一样的失望神色。  
“一把方形梳子？”罗恩用叉子戳起一截烤香肠，“你爸爸把这个寄给你干嘛？”  
我又看了一遍信。  
“噢！这是给帕吉用的毛刷！”我拿起梳子打量了一会儿，“可能梳了之后不容易脱毛吧。你们有谁脱发吗？要不要试试看？”  
三个火红头发的脑袋都摇了摇。  
“珀西你呢？你要试试吗？”我热情地把梳子递到唯一没什么反应的级长面前。  
“咳，咳咳……不要，你看我，咳，像是脱发的样子吗？”他好像终于从剧烈的咳嗽种缓过劲来，一边使劲摇头一边站起来，“我吃饱了，你们吃完快……咳咳咳……去上课。”  
“哎呀，作为忠实追随级长脚步的霍格沃茨学生，”双胞胎也跟着站了起来，  
“我们怎么能不为格兰芬多的光荣，”  
“而作出放弃早餐的伟大牺牲呢？”  
“等等我们呀——”  
珀西脚步飞快地在前面走，几乎要跑起来了，双胞胎跟在后面，开心地你一句我一句和他说着话。  
面前的盘子在叩叩叩地响。低头一看，海德薇开始啄我盘子里的熏咸肉了。  
“对了！那张星图。”我转头扯过书包开始翻，把塞在夹层里的课堂作业副本掏出来，放到海德薇面前。  
“这是给亚伯的星图。你已经知道怎么走了，对吗？”我伸出食指挠了挠它雪白的羽毛。  
它鸣叫了一声，轻轻啄一下我的手背，衔起那卷羊皮纸，扑啦啦扇动翅膀飞出了礼堂。

“唔，你还没看完吗？”罗恩嘴里塞满了香肠，用叉子指了指哈利手里的信纸。  
“看完了！”哈利迅速抬起头，脸红扑扑的，“我是说——”  
“写得很长吗？”我又喝了一口南瓜汁，“不会又叮嘱你认真上课了吧？”  
“奥尔沃特先生的确提到要仔细听课……”哈利面颊依旧红红的，“你那封信里没有提到吗？”  
“哈，没有。他在信里说不指望我好好学习来着……”我无奈地抬头，望向呈现出外面湛蓝天空的礼堂天花板。之前的云朵好像都飘走了。  
“他说另一封信是给你的，让我转交给你……当然啦，是你先拿到的信封……”  
“这句话他分别写了一遍吗？”我又看了一眼摊在桌子上的信纸，“‘另一叠信是给伊莱恩的，请转交给她’？”  
“是的……”  
“看来你爸爸准备得很充分啊。”罗恩终于吃完了他的烤香肠， “这样不管是你们中的哪个先打开信封，都能把信送到另一个手上——还是说他写信都是同一个模板？”  
“不太清楚——毕竟我之前很少见他写过信。”礼堂里的人正在变多，这意味着不上第一节课的学生开始进来吃饭了，我飞快地把盘子里剩下的所有炒蘑菇都戳到叉子上，“我们亲戚很少……啊，我爸爸圣诞节的时候会给我们住在美国的外祖父和外祖母写信。”  
“他们住在美国？”罗恩睁大了眼睛。  
哈利转过头来看着我。  
“对啊……怎么了？哦，我没说过吗？我妈妈是在北美洲西海岸长大的。”  
“你好像的确没有提过……”哈利缓缓说道。  
“噢，好吧，提到这个的机会确实不是很多……我记得是在俄勒冈州？”我一口咬下叉子上的蘑菇片，往礼堂里张望，“糟糕，人越来越多了……第一节是变形术，我们最好动作快点……”  
要是再迟到，麦格教授可能会给我们额外布置家庭作业吧？ 简直不敢想象。

接下来的几天，随着元气恢复，学校生活开始变得越来越有趣了。  
但麦格教授的变形术总是让人有点发怵。  
这并不是说，我不够认真。相反，同样的挥杖手势重复了一遍又一遍，咒语也读到嘴巴发干，魔杖尖都快要被我的目光洞穿了。可是不行，就是不行。我没办法变出赫敏那样无可挑剔的闪闪发光的针尖。  
面前那根火柴，仍然是一根完美的、圆头的、纹丝不动的火柴。  
“我希望你们都在课后好好练习了。”麦格教授经过我和纳威的桌子时，对着全班同学高声说，“两节课的努力，我认为，足以让你们的火柴产生一些眼睛看得见的变化了吧。”  
“事实上，不能。”我下巴抵在桌面上看着自己的火柴，压低声音转向纳威，“你说，我们俩的魔杖是不是出了什么问题？”  
纳威抹了一把鼻尖上沁出的细小汗珠，忧心忡忡地回答：“恐怕是我们俩出了问题……”  
他从上课起就开始不停擦汗，看起来很着急。和我的火柴一样，纳威面前的试验品铁石心肠得不肯发生一丝一毫变化。  
“你练习了吧？”他带着一缕希望问。  
“这个……大概有两三次？”脑海中迅速闪过自己回到寝室倒头就睡、晚上在礼堂吃得肚子发胀的画面。  
“唉。”纳威不再说话，眼神凝重地盯着他的火柴，继续念出咒语。

下课的时候，我总算让火柴一头看起来不那么圆润了，纳威的进展也差不多，虽然还是从麦格教授那里得到了比其他同学更多的家庭作业，我们俩依然松了口气。  
“我刚才还满以为自己其实是个麻瓜呢。”我捏着那根头部细长的火柴仔细端详，“还好……”  
“这个问题，”纳威的圆脸皱了起来，“我每节课都得想一遍。噢，也许除了草药课。”  
“还有魔法史。好了，纳威，别灰心，”我试着安慰这个不太开心的男孩，“想想看，我们还没上过魔药课，说不定你会很擅长那个呢。”  
“但愿吧。谢谢你。”纳威似乎并没有轻松多少。

下午的黑魔法防御术，超出了几乎所有同学的预料。  
没错，大家的确已经做好了教室里可能有股大蒜味的心理准备，但是没有一个人想过，这间教室里的大蒜味可以浓重到几乎要把人熏死。  
拉文克劳和格兰芬多的学生满脸通红，努力憋着气坐在教室里，尽量让自己减少呼吸次数。我们学院的一年级早就被臭味熏得东倒西歪、不成样子，拉文克劳刚开始还试图记一些笔记，但奎里纳斯·奇洛教授极其缓慢的语速和频繁的停顿卡壳让很多人十分钟不到就扔下了笔。我左前方坐着帕瓦蒂的孪生姐妹，一个大眼睛、乌黑头发的拉文克劳女生，我看见她在奇洛教授讲一句话的同时，在他磕磕巴巴的间隙里，把那个句子又抄写了三遍，而他还是没能说完一整个长句。  
我想起早晨在礼堂吃熏咸肉的时候，自己还对下午的黑魔法防御术满怀期待，心头不禁升起一丝伤感。  
吸足了将近一个小时的大蒜味后，我认为自己唯一的收获就是，知道了教授那顶大头巾的来历。他说那是一位非洲王子为了感谢摆脱还魂僵尸，送给他的礼物。另外一些人相信，大蒜被用来驱逐来自罗马尼亚的吸血鬼，奇洛教授认为那只吸血鬼总是对自己纠缠不休。  
不好意思，可不管是哪个故事，我都觉得挺没劲的。我只想去大礼堂好好吃一顿晚餐。绝对不带大蒜的、正常的、丰盛的晚餐。

星期五的早晨，对于哈利、罗恩和我，都是意义重大的一个开始。我们第一次没有走错路，顺畅地来到了大礼堂吃早餐。  
“以后我们就不会被卡在那级夹人脚踝的台阶里了。”罗恩高兴地在麦片粥里搅拌着，“这真是个进步。”  
“或许我们可以试试看有没有更近的路，说不定我们可以再晚一点起床，多睡几分钟……”我往杯子里哗啦啦倒进南瓜汁，推给哈利，又拿起另一个杯子开始倒，“弗雷德和乔治是不是知道很多密道？我们或许——哦，算了，当我没说——”他们俩怎么可能好心好意地把密道告诉我们呢？在每一次恐怖的会面经历之后，我居然还对那两个热爱恶作剧的捣蛋鬼抱有天真的幻想，这太疯狂了……  
“你确实不能指望他们俩。”罗恩翻翻眼睛，舀起一勺麦片，张嘴吞了下去，“……唔……他们很可能会告诉你一条完全错误的路，等你走到头，说不定会发现自己在西塔楼之类的地方，离大礼堂像隔着红海那么远……”  
“西塔楼？”我咽下一口南瓜汁，觉得这个词似乎在哪里听过，“那是什么地方？”  
“就是猫——你不知道吗？”哈利奇怪地看了我一眼，“猫头鹰塔楼。我想海德薇平常都待在那里休息。”  
“哦，拜托，我又不养猫头鹰。”  
“嘿，伙计们，海德薇在那里。”罗恩没拿着勺子的空闲的那只手指向空中，扑啦作响、叽叽喳喳的一股暗色突然涌进礼堂窗户，散落到各张长桌上。  
雪白的猫头鹰扇动着翅膀停在哈利的盘子边。  
“海格说今天下午没有课……邀请我们下午三点去他的小屋。”哈利从便条上抬起头，绿眼睛快活地闪着光，“我们好久没见到海格了——”  
“大概有四天——”我咬了一口火腿。  
“那真够久的——”罗恩嘴里叼着熏肉说。  
三个人一起笑出了声。

“听说斯内普特别不好对付，而且偏心，总是给格兰芬多扣分……”我们一边往魔药课所在的地下教室走，一边听罗恩讲这位魔药课教授的光辉事迹。  
其实我不大确定这样静静听着是不是对的——如果他并不是传闻中所说的那样呢？我们甚至还没有上过他的课，如果他只是一位稍微有些严厉的老师呢？再怎么样，作为学院长，都不可能偏心太多吧——麦格教授对我们就同对其他学院一样严厉——  
我看了一眼哈利。昏暗狭窄的石头过道里，他神情专注地一步一步下着楼梯，不知道到底有没有听见罗恩的话。  
事实证明，传言果然都有其依据和道理。


	20. 爆炸坩埚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔药制作课被公认为最危险的课程之一--尤其是一年级新生的课堂。本课程教授的严厉似乎对减少错误率没什么帮助，反而像丢进沸腾药水的炸药一样起了反作用。

我们三个怀抱着自己的坩埚，随着人群走进一间宽敞幽暗的地下室。  
据昨天那几个格兰芬多高年级说，这里曾经作为地牢关押囚犯。想起这样的说法，本来就光线不足的石头房间显得更加阴森森了。  
斯莱特林们在阴冷的魔药教室里泰然自若，格兰芬多们则在潮湿的空气里瑟瑟发抖。  
怎么回事？他们是不是感觉不到温度的变化？这里明明比城堡主楼冷多了啊……  
“斯莱特林的交际厅就在这间教室的下面几层。”罗恩告诉我们，“据说他们住在黑湖里。”  
“黑湖？！”我以为格兰芬多的塔楼已经够酷了，“他们要游进去吗？真有意思——”  
“不，不是，不是那样。”罗恩面露无奈地赶紧打断了我，“他们的交际厅和寝室建在黑湖底下。说真的，伊莱恩，你成天都在想些什么？”  
斯内普教授的出场伴随着黑色袍角波浪般的炫目翻滚，带来一阵凉飕飕的风。  
他一上课就拿起名册，开始点名，每念一个名字，便用那双幽深冰冷的黑眼睛看一眼举手说“出席”的学生。点到我的名字时，我没敢像在变形术课上那样大声喊“出席”，毕竟弗立维教授看上去真是比他和善多了。斯内普教授投过来的目光带着丝丝凉意，让我立刻联想到蛇，脑海中还莫名出现了电视里的深海探照灯光束，在空荡荡的昏暗海水中照出两道清晰笔直的通路。  
我这张脸长得太惹人讨厌了吗？他瞪着我的时间是不是比前几个同学都要长？还是他的眼神总会让人产生时间过得太慢的错觉？我直视着那两道清冷的探照灯光束，竭力想从他面无表情的脸上读出一点点信息，但魔药课教授只是紧抿着唇，眼皮都没有动一下。当他终于移开视线，开始读下一个名字，我暗暗松了口气，不禁想到迪斯科那同样是黑色，却温暖明亮的眼睛。  
念到哈利的名字时，斯内普教授停了下来，开口的语调冰凉得和这个地牢不相上下。  
“哦，是的，”他的声音很轻，在寂静的教室里却能听得清清楚楚，“哈利·波特，这是我们新来的——大名鼎鼎的人物啊。”  
左边传来嗤笑声。我转过头，马尔福和他的两个大块头朋友正捂着嘴笑，瞥向这里的目光显然不怀好意。  
哈利在我右边静静地坐着，翠绿的眼睛直视斯内普那冷到几乎要冻结的目光，没有一丝退缩。他这时候倒是一点没有平时对自己名气的羞怯啊。  
最后是斯内普移开了视线，低头去看自己手里的名单。  
“他……为什么……”我悄悄问哈利。  
“我不知道。”他理解了我没头没尾的问话，低声说，“其实在开学宴上，他好像就……”  
“嘘！别在他的课上别说话！”罗恩急忙推了他一把，“会被扣分的。”  
不过斯内普教授现在似乎没有注意到我们，他刚刚放下名单，以略高过耳语的音量淡淡开口：“你们到这里来是为了学习这门魔药配制的精密科学和严格工艺。由于这里没有傻乎乎地挥动魔杖，所以你们中间有许多人不会相信这是魔法。我并不指望，”教授保持着那种低音量，但在安静的教室里，他吐出的每个音节都特别清晰，“你们能真正领会那文火慢煨的大锅冒着白烟、飘出阵阵清香的美妙所在，不指望你们真正懂得流入人们血管的液体，令人心荡神驰、意志迷离的那种神妙魔力……”  
我环顾四周，石头墙壁边摆着一排排阴森森玻璃罐，里面浸泡着各种动物标本，心中默默对斯内普教授的话感到赞同。没错，我也不指望自己能够明白他说的那种美妙……  
而周围的同学全都一副敬畏的模样，睁大眼睛紧张兮兮地看着他。哈利正低头在笔记本上唰唰写着什么。  
“我可以教会你们怎样提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——如果你们不是我经常遇到的那种笨蛋白痴的话。”  
哈利停下笔，和罗恩交换了一个眼神。我凑过去，看见本子上写着“文火慢煨”、“神妙魔力”之类奇奇怪怪的词。  
不管怎么样，这大概也算得上是一种笔记吧……看来他是真的记住爸爸的叮嘱了……  
“波特！”我被斯内普的喊声吓得一震，缩回自己的位子上，“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液中会得到什么？”  
哈利看看我又看看罗恩，好像指望我们能给他答案。  
噢，他们俩脸上的茫然表情简直一模一样。  
我敢肯定自己也是那种表情。什么根什么苦艾？  
总不可能是茴香酒吧？可这是我唯一能想到的有关苦艾的东西——  
“我不知道，先生。”哈利小声而清楚地说。  
他的脸又红起来了。  
“啧，啧，”斯内普嘴唇弯出一个冷笑，忽视了赫敏高高举起的手臂，“名气显然不代表一切。让我们再试一次。波特，如果我要你给我找一块牛黄，你会到哪里去找？”  
什么是牛黄？  
哈利似乎有同样的疑问，但他没有再把目光转向我和罗恩，而是直直看着斯内普，丝毫没有发觉自己的耳尖都已经涨红了。  
“不知道，先生。”哈利说。  
我对着角落里东倒西歪笑作一团的马尔福、克拉布和高尔翻了个白眼。真不明白有什么好笑的——要是他们来回答，肯定也什么都说不上来吧？  
“我想，你之前一本书也没有翻过，是吧，波特？”斯内普轻蔑地微笑着，声调依旧冰冷。  
这么说未免太不公平了——八月里，哈利明明在我们家的起居室把所有课本翻了个遍——整个教室里，只有赫敏会把那些书都背下来吧——  
斯内普没有理睬赫敏颤抖起来的手臂，继续问：“波特，说说舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别。”  
赫敏腾地站了起来，手臂笔直地指向地牢天花板。  
“我不知道。”哈利小声说，眼睛依然直视着斯内普，没有挪开分毫，“不过，我想，赫敏知道答案。您为什么不问问她呢？”  
教室里响起零星的低笑。西莫冲哈利挤了挤眉头，又望向教授，示意哈利去看斯内普板得更厉害的面孔。  
我不忍地闭上了双眼。  
很明显，斯内普教授只是想让哈利难堪而已。他才不会管到底有没有人能说出正确答案呢——他知道几乎没有人能够回答这些问题。哈利肯定也明白他的用意，所以，这种往枪口上撞的勇气固然令人佩服，但是……唉，也太壮烈了些……  
“坐下！”  
斯内普教授朝赫敏怒气冲冲地喊道。  
“让我来告诉你，波特，水仙根粉末加上艾草可以配置成一种效力很强的安眠药，就是一服生死水。”他语速快得像在吵架，带着怒意对哈利恶狠狠地吐出句子，“牛黄是从牛的胃里取出来的一种石头，有很强的解毒作用。至于舟形乌头和狼毒乌头，它们是同一种植物，也统称乌头。明白了吗？你们为什么不把这些都记下来？”  
我们已经被他的恶劣态度吓得屏息静气好一会儿了，闻言赶紧摸出羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写起字来。昏暗的教室里一时间充满了笔尖和纸面摩擦的细微沙沙声。  
哈利抿着嘴，一言不发地往笔记本里添上刚才斯内普那几句话，下颌线条从侧面看起来硬邦邦的。我张了张嘴，正想说话，魔药课教授的声音又在沙沙声中响起来。  
“波特，由于你顶撞老师，格兰芬多会为此被扣掉一分。”  
“哈利……”我看了看右边那人略微泛红的脸颊，不知该怎么安慰他。  
“我没事。”他试图朝我扯一下嘴角，可扯到一半就马上落了下来，“真的没关系。好了，我们现在要分组熬疥疮药水对不对？你快过去熬药水吧，我看到赫敏在捣毒蛇牙齿……”  
我扭头一看，一头蓬乱棕发的小姑娘果然已经在研磨毒牙粉末了。  
“我们还需要蒸过的鼻涕虫，还有两份干荨麻。”赫敏放开药杵，把挡在眼睛前面的头发往后拨了拨，“记住鼻涕虫不要去掉触角。”  
“哦，好的……”我赶紧转身，在一堆材料里翻找起来。

目前赫敏给我的印象是，她不管在哪个科目上都出色到令人吃惊。  
她已经在魔药学上再次印证了这一点。  
刚才我正哗啦啦狂翻书页，可是哪里都找不到应加入的干荨麻量以及搅拌次数——当然更不记得到底应该顺时针还是逆时针搅拌——说起来，我根本没怎么碰过魔药课本。这时候赫敏把魔杖轻巧地从变成清澈浅蓝色的药液中抬起，语速飞快：“接下来要分三次放进半盎司干荨麻而且第二次加入时应逆时针搅拌五圈然后再滴入少许鼻涕虫蒸馏液——”她说着皱起眉头，烦躁地抖了抖魔杖，“我一直想不明白，少许究竟是多少？你说，为什么魔药课本上总是出现这种表述不清的指示？”  
“呃……或许那句话的意思是我们随便放一点就行了吧……”她对精准剂量的执著真是毫不逊于做菜时的亚伯啊——他曾经因为“少量橄榄油”、“适当数目的薄荷叶”这类在他看来太过含混的表达，纠结得差点要扔下那锅煮到一半的汤。  
“我想不是这个意思。药材剂量的一点点不同就会导致整锅魔药性质发生巨大的变化！一定要非常精确！你看第十二页左上角，第五行开头，”赫敏把我放在桌上的一小堆干荨麻迅速分成大小相近的三份，开始放上黄铜天平称重，“加入五根基本等长的豪猪刺，这个表述多精准……”  
啊，好吓人。  
我没有费神去翻书，因为经验告诉我，赫敏是不会出错的。这个小姑娘似乎已经把《魔法药剂与药水》里的操作指南背得滚瓜烂熟，我想连阿森尼·吉格本人都会诧异于她对那本书的熟悉程度。  
但其实她大可以不必那么紧张，毕竟我们的药水看起来是教室里所有人当中最符合标准的——赫敏放进第一份荨麻后，锅里清澈的浅蓝变成了微微泛光的湖水绿，这和斯内普教授刚刚描述的理想状态完全相符。  
魔药课教室里的几乎所有人都被他批评过一遍，赫敏和马尔福是仅有的幸存者，而我沾赫敏的光，也没有挨训。斯内普教授尤其喜欢一边在学生们的坩埚旁缓缓走过，一边冷冷地勾起嘴角，用恶毒的言语评价锅里“惨不忍睹”、“像一场灾难”的药水，但他对马尔福毫不吝惜夸奖，称赞那个浅金色头发的小子“蒸煮鼻涕虫的方式极其完美”。  
斯内普在赫敏和我的坩埚旁边站了很久，似乎根本找不到可以挑刺的地方，最后从鹰钩鼻子里哼了一声，转头去讽刺右边的哈利和罗恩。他们面前的坩埚里正翻腾着一种黏糊糊的蓝绿色浓稠物质。  
可起码他们俩的魔药颜色看起来还算正常，坐在更右边的西莫和纳威正愁眉苦脸地盯着自己锅中的粉红色液体发愣。  
“……他们是做到疥疮药水的后面几个阶段了吗？” 我哗哗地往下翻了三四页书本，“书上根本就没有提到药水会变成诡异的粉红色啊……”  
“很多个步骤都出错就可能造成那种情况。”赫敏语气笃定地说，视线没有从那只蒸煮完毕的鼻涕虫上挪开一分，“我想这只鼻涕虫可以放进去了。你觉得少许蒸馏液到底是几毫升？”  
“哦，这样大概就差不多。”我端起那刚刚没过杯底、泛红而轻微浑浊鼻涕虫蒸馏液，按照平时烹饪的方法，随手往坩埚里倾下去。  
“你倒了一大半！”赫敏惊恐地抓住我已经收回来的手臂，“是不是太多了？万一药水——”  
“放心放心，”我任由她抓着那只手臂，右手拿起魔杖伸进锅里，按照书里说的，顺时针搅三圈，魔药一下子变成了标准的雪青色，仿佛一锅紫罗兰汁液，“你看，和操作指南里写的颜色一样。”  
“太好了……”赫敏看起来松了一口气，放开我的手臂去挑选出“基本等长”的豪猪刺。  
看来用煮汤的方式来熬魔药也是行得通的吧？不知道改进一下魔药的味道和口感会怎么样……不过说实话，我并不太想吞下去这些含有鼻涕虫蒸馏液和猩猩毛发的东西……等等，有什么东西烧焦了吗？  
空气中弥漫着一股越来越强的刺鼻酸味，带着泛苦的焦糊味，我抬起头，努力想看清那边绿色浓雾中的情况。酸性雾气很快散开，我一下子被纳威面前那堆黑糊糊、歪歪扭扭的金属块惊得愣住了。那坨像是西莫的坩埚的东西躺在一大滩药水里，正发出咝咝咝的响声，还在不断扭曲变形。旁边离得近的几个同学鞋子上有些可疑的破洞，似乎是刚刚被溅起的药水烧出来的。  
“哇……”我睁大眼睛，看着分不清颜色的魔药渐渐在石头地板上蔓延开，心头充满了赞叹和敬佩。疥疮药水能够调配出腐蚀性，大概也是特别困难的事情吧——  
右臂突然被抓住了。有人正用力把我往上拉。  
“快站到椅子上！”哈利朝我弯下腰，着急地扯住我的胳膊，“别告诉我你想试着踩踩那种魔药——”  
这的确不失为一个很棒的提议啊！  
但现在明显不是对他说这句话的好时机。觉察到事故情况的同学们都在惊慌失措地往椅子桌子上爬，好像只有我一个光顾着往地上瞅。  
我顺从地反手抓住哈利的袍子袖口，飞快登上了自己的椅子。  
短短几秒钟内，全班同学都已经站到了椅子上。  
纳威正在哇哇哇地大叫。坩埚烧坏的时候，可能大部分药水都泼在他身上了，现在他的手臂和腿上布满了红肿的疥疮，看上去痛极了。  
“白痴！”斯内普咆哮着大幅度挥舞了一下手臂，我差点以为他要扇纳威耳光，然而下一秒，地板上的药水瞬间消失了。原来他是在挥魔杖。  
“你没有把锅从火上端开就把豪猪刺放进去了，是不是？”斯内普朝抽抽搭搭哭起来的纳威怒吼，又转向西莫，“把他送到上面的医疗翼去！”  
纳威哭得更厉害了，鼻子上突然冒出好几片红通通的疥疮。  
斯内普开始在哈利和罗恩身边转来转去——他们俩紧挨着纳威和西莫。  
“波特，你为什么不告诉他不要进入豪猪刺呢？”斯内普板着脸说，“你以为他出了错就显得你好吗？格兰芬多因为你又丢了一分。”  
“什——”我正要出声反驳，赫敏用力拍了一下我的后背。  
罗恩正好从坩埚后边偷偷踢了哈利一脚。  
“别胡来，”他压低声音对我们说，“听说斯内普特别不讲理。”  
一直到走出教室，哈利都心情低落地垂着头。  
同去图书馆的赫敏道别后，我跟在他和罗恩旁边，沉默着走过整条螺旋石阶，终于忍不住拽了拽他的袖子。  
“哈利？”  
“他为什么这么……恨我呢？”哈利猛地停下了脚步，吐出一口气，转向我和罗恩，满脸难以置信，“究竟有什么原因？两分！这太不公平了！”  
“打起精神来，伙计，”罗恩拍拍他的肩膀，“想想看，弗雷德和乔治被斯内普扣掉的分数难道不比这多好几十倍吗？”  
“好几十倍？”他是不是有点夸张了？  
“不管怎么说，你下午可以去见海格呀，高兴点。我能一起去吗？”  
哈利似乎终于恢复了一点精神。  
“哦，对。没问题。是三点没错吧？”

两点五十五，我们三个朝禁林边缘走去。海格的小屋就在树林边上，造得挺随性，大大小小的石块垒成墙壁，一扇有点歪的木门外放着一张石头弓箭，还有一双筒口比我腰还粗的橡胶套鞋。  
哈利抬手敲了敲门。  
屋里的挣扎和搏斗声透过门板传出来，夹着几声低低的犬吠。“往后退，牙牙，往后退。”海格的声音说。  
木门开了一道缝，露出海格布满胡须的脸和一只亮晶晶的黑眼珠。  
“等一等。往后退，牙牙。”  
“牙牙？海格，你养了一条狗吗？”我满怀期待地问。  
“噢，没错儿。它有点激动，不过别怕。”海格往屋里转头，门缝中只能看见他头发浓密的后脑勺，“往后退，听话。”  
他打开了门，手里拼命抓住一只深红色的项圈。一条体型庞大的黑色猎犬正扭动着身体要挣扎出来。  
猎犬！  
我高高兴兴地扑了上去。  
“牙牙！”  
海格稍微松开了手，那条皮毛光滑的大黑狗迎着我纵身蹿过来，亲热地把温暖潮湿的鼻息喷在我脸颊上，伸出舌头舔我的耳朵。它远比看起来要温顺，而且有着和迪斯科一样明亮的黑眼睛。  
“哦，几乎所有女孩儿第一次见牙牙都吓得不轻。”海格的声音从不远处飘过来，混着水流倒进杯子的咕噜声，“伊莱恩可是个意外。好了，不要客气，茶马上就好。”  
“这是罗恩。”哈利的声音说。我忙着用手把牙牙的皮毛梳顺，它正一刻不停地哼哧哼哧嗅我的衣服和头发、舔我的脸颊，动来动去。  
“又是一个韦斯莱家的小兄弟吧？”硬物撞击盘子的叮哐声，“为了把那对双胞胎赶出禁林，我差不多耗费了大半辈子的精力。”  
嗯，罗恩家里的人的确很好辨认——他们每个人都长着耀眼的火红色头发。我挠了挠牙牙毛发蓬松的耳根，眯着眼把鼻尖抵在它额上。  
“伊莱恩，过来尝尝我的拿手甜品。”海格说，“你也养狗吗？顺毛的姿势够熟练啊。”  
我站起来坐到木头桌子边，捧起热乎乎的杯子：“谢谢。哦，我们家有一只博德犬，叫做迪斯科。”  
然后我伸手抓了一块盘子里灰扑扑的馅饼。  
罗恩和哈利的表情怎么那么奇怪？  
“你们还想来一些吗？”海格见他们都盯着我手中的馅饼，热情地扭腰要去够一个堆满饼的大盘子。  
“哦，谢谢你——我们，呃，喝了太多茶，已经有点吃不下了——”罗恩摆着手说，“这块饼还没吃完呢，我从来没吃过这么美味的岩皮饼——”  
“那就多吃点。”海格兴高采烈地说，一勾手把大盘子端了过来，“伊莱恩，试试看。”  
我张嘴咬了一口。  
那块饼硬得像块石头，要是刚才再用力一点，我的牙齿说不定会崩掉几颗。  
难怪他们俩刚才露出那种神色。我了然地抬头，望向正在假装吃得津津有味的哈利和罗恩，也拿起岩皮饼，小心而专注地开始啃那坚硬的饼皮。  
真的毫无味道。我怀疑就是爸爸都做不出这么可怕的馅饼。  
“开学过得怎么样？”海格笑眯眯地看着吃得正欢的我们，“课程还顺利吧？”  
我们赶紧放下岩皮饼，开始对他讲这几天上课的情形。牙牙这会儿正把头枕在哈利膝头，口水将他的长袍浸湿了一大片。  
海格对于学校管理员费尔奇的评价是“那个老饭桶”。必须承认，我听得还挺开心的。那个面色阴沉沉、长着金鱼一样鼓眼泡的老头子总是在意想不到的地方不受欢迎地出现，比如某次当我们赶着去上课，正在想办法穿过一道紧闭的门时，费尔奇突然蘑菇一样钻了出来，威胁说要把试图闯入四楼禁区走廊的学生关进地牢。  
比他更招人讨厌的是那只瘦得皮包骨头的灰色老猫——你看，同样是猫，为什么帕吉就那么可爱呢？灰尘颜色的洛丽丝夫人常常独自在学校里游荡，一见到学生违规就飞奔着去找费尔奇。我从来不知道猫原来可以跑得那么快，几乎连影子都没有。

“至于那只猫，叫洛丽丝夫人的，”海格从杯口像脸盆一样大的杯子里喝了一大口茶，“有朝一日我真想把她介绍给我的牙牙认识认识。你们知道吗，每次我去学校，无论到哪里她都跟着我，甩也甩不掉。准是费尔奇吩咐的。”  
哈利说了今天早上魔药课的事。  
“我想他是在针对我。”  
“他针对每一个学生。我就没听说过斯内普喜欢过哪个学生。”海格不假思索地说，“别担心，哈利。”  
“可是他好像真的很恨我。”  
“瞎说！”海格又低头从脸盆大小的茶杯里喝了口茶，“他为什么要恨你？”  
哈利盯着海格，没有说话。  
“你哥哥查理怎么样？”海格转头问罗恩，“我很喜欢他——他对动物很有办法。”  
“哦，查理这些日子在罗马尼亚研究龙——”  
“龙？！”我赶紧凑过去仔细听，“酷！巫师们还有专门研究龙的机构啊？”  
“算是吧，查理在为魔法部工作。你知道，魔法部有个部门专门管理神奇生物，龙是重点管控对象之一，因为它们太大了。”罗恩说起魔法界的事情总是显得非常专业，“而且古灵阁地下宝库一般由龙来守卫，所以经常需要有人去世界各地搜罗有关龙的信息，了解它们的习性什么的……”  
哈利一直低头看着桌面，不知道在想什么。  
当罗恩说到查理和同事们去年在亚马逊流域发现龙的脚印时，哈利突然抬起头：“海格——古灵阁闯入事件发生的那一天，正好是我生日。很可能事情发生的时候我们也在那里！”  
“古灵阁闯入事件？”罗恩好像一下子来了兴趣，“你们真的在同一天去了那里吗？魔法部大概还是没有抓到人吧？我爸爸说，只有功力最高强的黑巫师才能设法摆脱古灵阁的追捕。不过说起来，也真是奇怪。他们什么都没拿走，对不对？闯入那种防范高度严密的地下金库，居然什么也没有偷——”  
哈利指给他看桌上的一块地方。我这才看清茶壶暖罩下压着的一张小纸片，那明显是从报纸上剪下来的。  
“你看——‘被闯入者搜索过的地下金库事实上已于当日早些时候提取一空’，还有 ‘普遍认为这是不知姓名的黑势力男女巫师所为’……这是什么意思？”  
海格看上去相当不安。  
“有人想再来一点茶吗？或者岩皮饼？”  
罗恩和哈利都皱着眉头，紧盯那张小纸片。  
“每当这类事情发生时，就人人自危，”罗恩慢慢地说，“人们总担心古怪的事情背后有神秘人指使。我想《预言家日报》是想说这个。”  
海格哼了一声，没有直视哈利的眼睛，伸手又给我们每人递了一块岩皮饼。  
哈利一言不发地接过硬邦邦的馅饼，眼神浮在半空中，似乎在回想什么。  
当我们迈着沉重的步伐回城堡吃晚餐时，每个人的口袋里都塞满了海格的岩皮饼——他坚持要我们多带一些“回去吃”。那些馅饼的重量似乎也和石头很接近，我觉得自己现在走起路来有点吃力。  
仰头望去，城堡耸立在不远处，背景里的天幕边缘已经变成了瑰丽的深紫色，一点一点昏暗下来。


	21. 想飞到十层楼吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告！天赋异秉也不能阻挡你被送进校医院。千万不要高估自己的飞行实力。

周六早晨，一只脸庞长得像苹果剖面的谷仓猫头鹰飞快地俯冲到格兰芬多餐桌上，打翻了装满南瓜汁的大银壶。  
这其实不能怪它，因为那个巨型包裹实在太占空间了。  
黄灿灿的南瓜汁在桌面上欢快流淌，旁边几个人乱作一团。  
“幸好今天没有课。”我手里举着叉子冷静地说，然后继续安安稳稳坐在原地，看着哈利眼疾手快地扶起那只倒下去的银壶，罗恩和西莫身手敏捷地立刻站到了椅子上。帕蒂尔和拉文德坐得离这里远一些，快要吃完了，此刻两人都一脸庆幸地抚着胸口，给自己顺气。  
我感受着从大腿到脚踝那一大片湿嗒嗒的冰凉，叹了口气，探向盛满烤香肠的盘子，尽量忽视挪动时袍子贴在腿上那种紧绷绷的粘连感，扎起一根烤得微微有点焦的香肠，开始嚼。  
闯祸的谷仓猫头鹰看起来筋疲力尽，几根羽毛奓着，正歪在一盘馅饼边上休息。  
“伊莱恩，”哈利吐出一口气，小心翼翼地把双手从银壶上拿开，生怕它再倒下来，“我觉得你最好还是去换件衣服……”  
“等吃完再说吧。”我吧嗒吧嗒地啃着烤肠，“现在去换袍子，下来还是一样要继续吃早饭呀。”  
“你这么湿淋淋地待着不难受吗？”西莫转过头来问。  
“难受啊。”我咽下嘴里的香肠，“但也不能不吃早饭吧——劳驾，能帮我递一下黄油碟吗？”  
西莫赶紧把碟子递过来。  
“哦，说真的，我想你可以先换袍子，洗个澡，”帕蒂尔斟酌着说，皱了皱眉头，“然后再吃也不迟。”  
“好的，谢谢你。我努力快点结束。”我从基本刮匀黄油的面包片上抬起眼睛，冲皱着眉的两个女孩子郑重地点点头。  
“你是不是忘了自己是个女巫了？”罗恩已经从椅子上爬了下来，“一个清理一新就可以解决所有问题！”  
“哦，对——我是个女巫——”我的大脑似乎对在日常生活里使用魔咒仍然不怎么适应，罗恩提醒之前，我压根儿没想到可以来个小咒语——  
“Scourgify.”黏糊糊的袍子一霎那再次变得干燥舒爽又轻盈，我扭过头，哈利正把魔杖指向餐桌，冲我笑了笑。  
“Scourgi——”  
“天呐，这是出什么事了？”  
纳威揉着眼睛出现在长桌旁。  
“噢，你起来了？来吃点东西。”一直埋头对付玉米片的迪安朝瞪着乱糟糟桌布的纳威招手。  
“猫头鹰突然飞过来弄翻了南瓜汁。”我简短地告诉他，“刚才在吃煎蛋，没注意。”  
“Scourgify.”哈利继续说。  
“哦。啊——对不起——”纳威正要在迪安身旁坐下，发现自己的胳膊差点压到那只病殃殃的猫头鹰，赶快挪了地方，“它带了什么东西来？这么一大包。”  
“也许是糖果。”罗恩看着和小皮箱差不多大的包裹，目光憧憬。  
“上边有一封信。”哈利说，伸手摘下在包裹对比下显得尤其迷你的小信封，“唔——”  
“是谁寄来的？”罗恩凑过去。  
“‘给伊莱恩和哈利’？这会是谁？”罗恩看看哈利又看看我，“你爸爸？”  
“哈，要真是他，我敢打赌，这里面一定不是糖果。”爸爸绝对没办法做出这么多甜食来——他擅长的食物通共也就那么一两样而已。  
哈利打开白色信封，掏出叠得厚厚的一小方信纸，摊开。  
“是艾什利太太的信。”哈利一边扫着信纸一边对我说，“她说给我们捎了一些水果馅饼和巧克力手指饼……最近刚做出来的新口味软糖……塔黄？这是什么？酸味蔬菜糖？”  
“大概又是艾什利先生种在温室里的什么植物吧。”我放下叉子，兴致高涨，“还有什么吗？”  
“还有……‘雅各布想给你们寄去他上学时画的霍格沃茨城堡主要地形图，但他现在正在卑尔根的渔船上，回家之后才能找出来’……‘但愿尤瑞能把包裹顺利送到你们手里’……‘本杰明建议你们最好自学魔法史，或者给巴纳写信咨询’……”  
“巴纳巴斯？卢伦德先生？还是算了，”我拨了一小块熏咸肉给那只看起来可怜兮兮的猫头鹰，“你叫尤瑞呀？我想我们可以直接去问赫敏。上回那份关于怪人尤里克的作业，只有她写满了十英寸。”  
“……‘尝尝看雅各布寄回来的鱼干’……”  
“鱼干！”迪安再次从那碗玉米片上抬起头，眼睛发亮，“哇！”  
“那我们拆开来看看。”我探过身去扯包裹，“你喜欢吃鱼干吗？”  
“是啊……呃，我是说，我们家早餐经常吃腌鲱鱼……”  
“我们家通常吃熏鲱鱼和熏鲭鱼，”我一边拉着牛皮纸一边说，“腌的鲱鱼好像没怎么试过。”  
“亚伯觉得腌鲱鱼太咸了。”哈利说，“他说含盐量过高有害心脑血管健康……”  
“你讲起这话活像是另一个亚伯拉罕……啊，抱歉——”嫩黄色的小型糖果瀑布哗啦啦从包裹破开的洞里流泻而下，砸到桌上，撒得到处都是。  
大家又手忙脚乱地将糖果从油汪汪的盘子中拯救出来。  
“能试试看吗？”罗恩举着一颗沾着白霜的浅黄色糖果说。  
“当然了。”哈利也捻起一颗，不假思索地放进嘴里，“我完全相信艾什利太太的手艺——唔——”  
我继续在包裹里翻找，总算摸到了一堆硬邦邦的东西。  
“迪安，你要来一片吗？”我把那包扁扁的硬物拽出来，展开外面层层叠叠的报纸，“九月三日泰晤士……哎呀，这是泰晤士报吧？”  
“麻瓜的报纸？”罗恩兴冲冲地凑过来，左边腮帮子鼓起一小块，“我能看看是什么样的吗？”  
“可以啊。其实比起你们的预言家日报来，这个没什么意思，上面的图片都不会动。”我给迪安递了一片熏成深棕色、边缘又薄又脆的鱼干。  
“就是因为固定不动才有意思啊……”罗恩拉过裹着鱼干的报纸，动了动嘴巴，左腮鼓起的小块又跑到了右边，“这种软糖味道真不错。你也来一个？”   
“现在不怎么想吃糖。”自从上次的树莓糖事件之后，糖果对我的吸引力就出现了戏剧性的下降。  
“吃起来像熏鲭鱼。”迪安仔细地嚼了一会儿，告诉我们，“不赖。要是再洒上点黑椒，肯定更棒。”

周末时间，除了吃饭之外，我差不多都在图书馆待着。  
咳，这种对于图书馆的特别嗜好，发展过程比较曲折。  
一开始，我特地选了一个光线充足的位置，把怀里沉甸甸的《千种神奇草药与蕈类》、《魔法药剂与药水》和《魔法史》放在桌上，开始写魔药课作业，然后是草药课作业。当我勉强写完斯普劳特教授那篇“沼泽杜鹃特征与习性”论文之后，用笔尖在羊皮纸上涂写有意义的字迹突然变成了一件很困难的事。  
图书馆里静谧安宁，偶尔有学生翻动书页的声音，还有羽毛笔尖轻轻摩擦纸面的声响，我坐的位置临窗，倚着年代久远的石头墙壁，凉意沁人。阳光暖融融地铺在城堡外的草坪上，明亮的浓绿从塔楼下面大片大片漫进眼眶。  
真舒服啊……  
我把头枕在胳膊上，心满意足地看着草坪上或是疯跑或是安静盘坐的身影。  
太舒服了……天气这么好，我也许可以考虑一下爬上随便哪个塔楼的尖顶……干嘛把时间浪费在写作业上呢……

等再次睁开眼睛，浓绿色已经消失了，只有一团团混沌的黑影融在窗外深紫的天幕中。  
太阳究竟是什么时候下的山？  
我怎么一点印象也没有？

相信我，我本来真的只想要好好学习的。  
可图书馆实在是……太适合睡觉了！  
我照样抱一摞书到窗边，给自己营造出一种沉浸于课程中的优等生氛围，然后，满心欢喜地，趴到桌面上，开始睡觉。

实际上，这造成了一些尤其糟糕的副作用。每次我看到《千种神奇草药与蕈类》和《魔法史》，就条件反射地犯困。好在魔法史本来就没什么同学能够坚持听讲（赫敏是个令人崇拜的例外），而草药学对我而言还算容易——上课讲过的各种植物就像在我脑子里扎了根似的，一想起名称，脑袋里便迅速闪过它们从种子到生长为成株的全过程，生动得叶片都好像在沙沙响。发现这一点之后，每次上草药课，我干脆根本不带那本又厚又沉的《千种》——毕竟图片对我来说用处不大——直接请哈利或者罗恩给我念一遍植物各部分的属性和作用。赫敏有点不大乐意读课本给我听，她认为我最好打开课本老老实实学习，不能听信脑子那些里“可能有失真实”的图像。  
但她得知道，这颗脑袋在草药学上还没出过岔子呢。

尤瑞成了早晨时格兰芬多餐桌的常客，不过它再也没有打翻过任何东西。我和哈利在信中向艾什利太太描述了它那天飞得筋疲力尽的可怜模样。  
亚伯的回信很快就到了，他难掩失望地告诉我他本来以为巫师的星图上，星宿会自己移动。  
“那是我画出来的图，他那么想未免太奢侈了。”我摇着头对哈利说。  
“你弟弟写的东西……好像有点让人读不明白……”罗恩瞪着眼睛又把信从头到尾浏览一遍，“疏散星团，中央核球，银河旋臂……这都是什么？我突然不识字了吗？”  
“他写的大部分东西我也看不懂。别担心，你的拼写肯定过关。”我扫了两眼信纸，“‘那颗你不确定是否为天鹅座主星的，是超巨星天津四。那是一颗脉动变星，变光周期不怎么明确。’亚伯是不是以为几周的天文课能够把我变成一个专家？还有这个，听着，‘很遗憾你没有画出夏季大三角，因为夏天夜空中天鹰座、天鹅座、天琴座三主星的星等都比较低，应该可以清楚地观察到它延伸出的几何形状。所以可以推断出，伊莱恩，你很可能画歪了几颗星星。继续努力。’”  
哈利和罗恩呆呆地听着。  
“我能听懂他说你画错了。”罗恩迅速回过神来，“难怪你当时交上去了那张画得不太好的，你弟弟真是严格……”  
“往好的方面想，”哈利说，“这样亚伯肯定不会再让你寄星图了，你就不用每节课都画得那么，呃，认真。”  
“说得对。”我又扫了眼信末那几行字，呼出一口气，把好久没有摸到过的普通薄信纸叠好，塞回信封，“给他寄星图就像每周再额外交一份作业。”

我不知道该怎么向他俩读出信的最后一段，所以干脆没有提及。  
最后三四行，亚伯写道：  
“记得写信告诉我，你在霍格沃茨过得怎么样。课程都顺利吧？东西吃得习惯吗？还有，我总觉得你很可能会在爬屋顶的时候把自己摔伤——一定要注意攀爬时候的落脚坡度和行进方向，我推荐你提前选定精确的路线，再采取行动。”

我在霍格沃茨过得怎么样呢？  
我也不太清楚。  
在霍格沃茨的日子，总让人觉得有点不真实。  
夜间照明全靠火把和蜡烛、读书写字依赖羊皮纸和羽毛笔、用餐喝汤用着金银碗碟……电灯、电脑、电视机全都不见踪影……这两个多星期来，我都过着电影里中世纪一样的生活。  
不，这样的日子并不讨厌，它当然非常新奇有趣，但还是……嗯……有点奇怪。  
我不太确定自己是否已经完全适应了这里。也许我真的更适合拥有一切现代设备的世界，那个我所熟悉的世界。  
那个我从小在其中生长的，他们口中的“麻瓜世界”。  
有时候我真羡慕罗恩和纳威，他们这样长在巫师家庭的孩子，熟知魔法界的一切，对于魔咒和魔药有着我无法企及的优势……唔，虽然，纳威看起来跟我一样不擅长要使用魔力的科目，反而在草药课上表现得相当好……  
说起来，在一堂弥漫着大蒜味的黑魔法防御术课上，我曾经问过纳威，麻瓜是不是也能入学，但他非常肯定地回答，只有具备魔力天赋的小巫师才能被录取进霍格沃茨。  
“你可能只是魔力弱一些，不用担心。”脸庞圆圆的男孩认真地看着我的眼睛，“我奶奶说，邓布利多校长从来没弄错过。你绝对不是麻瓜。我们只是需要多练习，我奶奶说的。”

我发现，有时候和不同的人在一起，能说的话也不太一样。和珀西，可以聊成绩、书本以及公共休息室口令；和韦斯莱双胞胎，可以聊秘密通道、隐蔽的走廊、最高的塔尖；和赫敏，我们可以聊课本、笔记和作业、作业、作业；和罗恩，和哈利，几乎什么都能聊，亚伯，爸爸，迪斯科，我家街角的饭店，礼堂早餐的燕麦粥，斯内普教授的油头发……但是也有些事，我大概只能和有相似体会的人开口。  
哈利过得非常开心。他在魔法界的人缘绝对好得非同寻常，没有一个人会不想同“大难不死的男孩”做朋友，尽管我知道他并不喜欢这个称呼，但他显然很高兴能被几乎所有人接受。他曾经过着完全相反的日子。  
除了我和纳威，大家的水平似乎都半斤八两。哈利也许完全无法体会三节课还是不能变出一根完美的针的感觉——两倍的变形术作业，更多的练习，麦格教授深沉的目光。哈利在列车上 “可能是班里最差的学生”的担忧，并没有发生在他身上。

我从来没有抱怨过这种糟糕的情况，也不太在意自己的成绩如何——毕竟爸爸说，“过得开心就好”。  
只是，落下一大截，让人觉得怪不好受的。  
我不想显得和大家太不一样。我挺喜欢这里的。  
和纳威一样，搞明白问题究竟出在什么地方不是我要做的事。  
最好还是踏踏实实地多练习，这总归没有坏处。  
情况一定会变好的。

“真倒霉，”哈利读过公共休息室公告栏上的通知后，就一直垂头丧气的，“果然不出我所料，骑着一把飞天扫帚在马尔福面前出洋相。”  
“我们又要和斯莱特林一起上课了。”尽管不清楚原因，但格兰芬多和斯莱特林的不对盘似乎根深蒂固，光是每周一堂的魔药课就已经火花四射，再加上这个……哇，真是等不及周四下午那节飞行课。  
“你会不会出洋相还不一定呢。”罗恩冷静地说，“我知道马尔福总是说他玩魁地奇玩得特棒，但我敢打赌，他只是在说大话。”  
“他每次都能躲开一架直升飞机。”我想起马尔福拖腔拖调的吹嘘，“巫师界有保密法不是吗？他这样很容易被发现的吧？”  
“他肯定在吹牛。”罗恩从鼻子里哼了一声。  
我努力控制住自己的面部肌肉，没有笑出来。  
“嗯，好吧。我们最好赶紧走，斯普劳特教授说这周要学会动手给沼泽杜鹃培土呢……”  
从这两天的情况来看，吹牛的绝对不止马尔福。听西莫那副口气，好像他童年的大部分时间都是在飞天扫帚上度过的（“旷野里的风吹在我脸上，从高空中看，田野一眼望不到边……”）；罗恩自己，也热衷于向每个愿意听的人讲起他差点撞上悬挂式滑翔机的惊险故事（“我骑着查理的旧扫帚，那把扫帚已经很破了，你们知道，横扫五星的，但我掌握得不错……”）  
相比男孩子们火一般的讨论热情，女孩子们对于魁地奇显然兴致缺缺。  
“我妈妈总是说，我爸爸看魁地奇球赛那么激动，根本毫无道理。要知道，他曾经从扫帚上滑下来摔碎了膝盖骨。”拉文德某天晚上在寝室告诉我们。  
“我宁愿安安生生地待在地面上。飞几十英尺高太吓人了。”帕蒂尔拢着她乌黑的长发说。  
“他们不会一开始就让你飞那么高的，最初练习的时候，大概只要飞几英尺，重点在于掌握坐在扫帚上的平衡感以及保持飞行的自信心……”赫敏开口。  
“坐在扫帚上飞得久了，屁股不痛吗？”我提出问题，成功截住了她继续往下说的打算。  
“不会的。埃利奥·斯梅斯在1820年发明了坐垫咒，推进了更加舒适的扫帚的制造。事实上，适合长途飞行并且能够抵抗大风的飞天扫帚应当以1879年的橡木箭79为代表，安全性非常高……”我的企图最终还是落空了。赫敏滔滔不绝地接着她的魁地奇演讲。她从图书馆借了几本关于魁地奇的书，老是对我们念叨书里写的所谓“要诀”，拉文德和帕蒂尔委婉地表示她们“不是特别听得懂”之后，我就成了各类魁地奇知识的唯一受教者。  
老实说，我对飞行没什么特别的兴趣，但听赫敏一条一条背诵《魁地奇溯源》里的飞天扫帚发展史，似乎还蛮好玩的。

赫敏的魁地奇背诵癖一直持续到星期四早晨，大家都一边默默吃着早饭，一边听她喋喋不休地重复飞行技巧指南。只有纳威在她旁边不住点头，希望听到一些有用的方法。事实上，我心里不能不觉得，想凭书里的东西把扫帚骑好，差不多就跟指望听亚伯说话能变得更聪明一样，特别不切实际。  
猫头鹰们飞来的时候，大家齐齐松了口气——赫敏停下了她如同经文诵读一样的念叨。  
纳威收到了一个他奶奶寄来的记忆球，里面本来白雾缭绕，但当他紧握玻璃球的时候，它突然变成了一颗红灯，映得纳威的圆脸也通红。可他就是想不起来自己忘了做什么事——这个我们也帮不上忙。  
今天停在哈利肩膀上的是雪白雪白的海德薇。尤瑞和海德薇常常出现在盘子边上，捎来从艾什利家（少数时候是我家）发出的各种东西。艾什利太太每隔三两天就会寄来她吊着个迷你小信封的包裹，里面塞满新烤的小饼干，偶尔还混着艾什利先生开发出的糖果，但新口味并不总是受到欢迎（大家一致认为，最好吃的是奶油苣苔口味，最奇怪的是蓝莓酱醉鱼草，吃起来满嘴生锈的钉子味）。亚伯和爸爸写信的频率大概是一周一封，信纸上经常有浸湿后又干掉的痕迹，皱皱巴巴的，爸爸说，那是“来自迪斯科对你们的问候”。  
今天早上的包裹内容照例写在小信封里，当哈利读出“黄油曲奇”的时候，周围的格兰芬多同学都扬起了嘴角。早餐时分吃来自艾什利家的小零食，这似乎已经成为了习惯——艾什利太太听说塔黄水果糖和她的手指饼大受好评后，心花怒放又非常慷慨地让我和哈利“多和孩子们分享”。今天也一样，黄灿灿的酥脆曲奇沿着餐桌一块块递开，格兰芬多长桌周围都笼罩着黄油诱人的香甜气味。纳威一手抓着饼干喜滋滋地啃着，一手仍然捏住红得发亮的记忆球忘了松开。  
“瞧这是什么？”  
德拉科·马尔福和他的两个跟班正路过格兰芬多长桌，嫌恶地皱起眉头。  
“有人给可怜见的男孩寄饼干呢。”他讥讽道，“我猜，好不容易才有个人关心你吧？”  
“你可不缺人关心，马尔福，你妈妈每天都给你寄新的奶瓶吧？”我冷冰冰地回敬。  
噢，本来应该用“妈咪”，效果一定比现在更好——  
马尔福眯起眼睛，脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕。他总是炫耀家里捎来的东西，在斯莱特林长桌上得意洋洋地拆大包小包的糖果——  
“我从不和这种人说话。”他看也没看我一眼，径直走过桌边，身后跟着克拉布和高尔。  
就在我们以为他要安静离开的时候，马尔福猛地夺过纳威手里的记忆球。  
哈利和罗恩跳了起来，看上去巴不得冲到前面对着马尔福的脸砸一拳。  
“怎么回事？”  
麦格教授一眨眼功夫就出现在了桌旁，严厉的目光环视一圈，“你们有什么事吗？”  
“马尔福抢了我的记忆球，教授。”  
马尔福沉着脸，把记忆球扔到桌上。  
“等着瞧。”他剜了哈利一眼，飞快地离开了。

下午三点半，我跟着队伍走在微风吹拂的草地上，紧张慢慢在阳光下消散，心里逐渐涌进轻盈的欣喜。好天气总是有这种魔力。  
我们走下斜坡，走向场地对面的平坦草坪，脚边是浓绿的短短草叶，它们在风里泛起柔亮光滑的细微波浪。草坪另一边，树枝张牙舞爪地茂盛生长着，浓密的森林一直延伸到看不见的地方。  
斯莱特林的学生已经到了，他们前面不远处的地面上整整齐齐排着二十几把扫帚，看起来都破破烂烂的。我怀疑，它们中的一些可能都比不上我们家杂物间里堆着的秃扫把。  
这要怎么飞？  
“骑在这样的扫把上不会掉下来吧？”我小声问哈利。  
“是有点旧……罗恩的双胞胎哥哥抱怨过，有的扫帚在飞得太高的时候会瑟瑟发抖，有的会稍微偏向左边。似乎都有点小问题。”哈利低头看着那些扫把，又抬起明亮的绿眼睛，“第一堂课我们大概飞得很低，别担心。”  
“好了，你们还在等什么？”一个样子严厉的女巫脚步飞快地踏过草坪向我们走来，留着灰色短发，“每个人站到一把飞天扫帚旁边，快，快！抓紧时间！”

我依言站到一柄只剩下一小把乱七八糟枝子的扫帚边上，对着它左看右看。赫敏说的坐垫咒效果怎么样？真的和凳子差不多吗？看起来只是一截光溜溜的长木棍而已啊。  
“伸出右手，放在扫帚把上方。”我发现，罗兰达·霍奇教授的眼睛从近处看居然很像海德薇，都是一种锐利的澄黄，“那边黑头发的格兰芬多，注意看扫帚，别盯着我。”  
我赶快低头去看扫把。  
“好——右手放在扫帚把上方，然后说，‘起来！’”  
“起来！”  
掌心啪地贴上硬邦邦的物体。  
那把样貌普通的扫帚乖巧地跳进了我手里。  
我环顾四周，只有哈利、马尔福和另一个斯莱特林男生跟我一样抓着扫帚把。很明显，听话的扫帚只是少数，大部分人的飞天扫帚只是懒洋洋地在地上滚了滚，而还有些人的根本就纹丝不动。比如纳威，他说“起来”的声音直发抖。  
“好，现在跨上扫帚，感觉到那个垫子了吧？坐稳……好，就是这样。现在，双手抓紧扫帚把，再——你为什么反手握着？记得手背向下！”霍奇教授正走到拉文德旁边，纠正她的动作。  
我看到纳威蹲下来，一把抓起了扫帚。  
哦，对，这确实也不失为一种有效的方法……  
“……身体前倾，很好，没错，这样微微伏下身子，让空中的气流沿着背部顺畅地流过去……”我向右偏了偏头，看见霍奇教授走到马尔福身边，冲他后背一拍，“前倾！别直挺挺的像根棍子！”  
哈！亏他还总吹嘘自己有多么擅长魁地奇，也不过如此嘛。至少霍奇教授路过我的时候还说了“保持住”呢。  
“好，我一吹口哨，你们就两腿一蹬，离开地面。要用力蹬。”霍奇教授说，“记住我说的，抓稳扫帚，上升几英尺，然后身体微微前倾，垂直落回地面。听我的口哨——一——二——”  
旁边有团影子嗖地蹿上天空。  
“回来，孩子！”霍奇教授仰头大声喊。  
纳威没等她吹哨就使劲蹬离了地面，现在正像箭一样飞快地射向蓝天。  
“纳威！”  
我丢开扫帚要跑过去，却突然意识到自己根本帮不上忙。  
我只能张着嘴，随着他无法停止的升起一点点把脑袋昂得越来越高，眼睁睁看着他脸庞煞白、惊恐万状地离我们远去。  
他的扫帚已经要爬升到三层楼那么高了——  
“不要——”  
心跳剧烈得像要逃出胸腔，脖子似乎被无形的手扼住了，呼吸都变得困难起来。  
纳威张大嘴巴喘着气，眼看着就要从扫帚一端滑下来。  
“不！”  
正当我以为他要坠下来的时候，扫帚怪异地抽搐了一下，居然渐渐减慢速度，滞在半空。纳威脸色依旧煞白，不知所措地挂在扫把上。我呼出半口气，祈祷着他能赶快平安回到地面，猛烈的心跳还是像鼓点一样咚咚作响。  
“往下按扫帚头！”霍奇教授高声喊，匆忙抓起一把扫把就要骑上去。  
纳威还来不及有所动作，那把扫帚又抽搐了一下，缓缓向一侧打斜——  
嘭——  
撞击声惊得我差点跳起来。  
纳威脸朝下趴在不远处的草坪上，蜷着身子一动不动。  
啪！  
那把扫帚掉到他身边。  
霍奇教授脚步飞快地朝草丛奔去。  
“纳威！”我喘着气跑过去，猛然发觉自己双腿有些打颤，“纳威……”  
霍奇教授弯腰俯视着纳威，脸色和他一样惨白，低声开口：“手腕断了。”  
然后我听见了纳威轻轻的啜泣声。  
“……纳威……”我蹲在他身旁，想伸手，却又不敢乱碰，害怕伤到他。  
“没事，庞弗雷夫人会把他治好的。”霍奇教授转头对我说，口吻和气意外得令人意外，又转向纳威，“好了，孩子——起来吧，没关系。”  
她回头对班上的其他同学说：“我送这孩子去医疗翼，你们谁都不许动！把飞天扫帚放回原处，不然的话，没等你们说一句‘魁地奇’，就要被赶出霍格沃茨大门了。”  
纳威圆圆的脸蛋挂满泪痕，抓着手腕，倚在霍奇夫人身上，泪汪汪地看了我一会儿，又低头去看自己的手腕。  
“走吧，亲爱的。”  
我大口喘着气，看着他一瘸一拐地和霍奇夫人走过场地，有些纳闷心跳为什么还没缓和下来。  
不对——有点奇怪——  
风是不是比刚才更大了？为什么草坪上空突然充满了乱窜的气流？我觉得大风正在周身环绕，低头看，袍角却只在微微摆动。  
胸口好像压着一只帕吉——它最近老喜欢窝在我身上睡觉，全然不顾自己正在长胖的事实——非常闷，快要透不过气了。  
“伊莱恩，你还好吗？”赫敏担忧地看着我。  
“没关系……”我对她摇摇头，因为这个动作居然马上一阵眩晕。  
“你们看见他那副面孔了吗？”马尔福大笑的声音传过来，“那个傻大个？”  
“蠢得要命的小泪包。”斯莱特林那个长得像狮子狗的女生附和说。  
“闭嘴，马尔福！帕金森！”帕瓦蒂厉声说。  
胸腔深处在一跳一跳地抽痛，我不得不按住左边胸口，期望那种钝痛不要加剧。  
“嗬，护着隆巴顿？”那个女生讥笑道，“没想到你居然会喜欢胖乎乎的小泪包，佩蒂尔。”  
“瞧！是那个大傻瓜隆巴顿的奶奶捎给他的。”马尔福冲过去抓起草丛里的什么东西，举起来，看着它在太阳下闪闪发光。  
“马尔……”我抬起头，特别希望自己能揪住那颗淡金色的脑袋敲一顿。  
“拿过来，马尔福。”哈利低声而清楚地开口。  
说话声消失了。每个人都注视着他们俩。  
马尔福露出不怀好意的狞笑。  
“我想把它放在一个什么地方，让隆巴顿去捡——放在一棵树上——怎么样？”  
“拿过来！”哈利大喊，但马尔福已经抓着记忆球跳上了扫帚，迅速上升到和一棵栎树的树梢平行的高度，悬浮在那里，手心还攥着那颗玻璃球。  
我心往下一沉。  
他并没有吹牛——他的确飞得很好。  
“过来拿吧，波特！”  
赫敏小声却激烈地对哈利说着话，一只手臂挡在他前面，看起来想要拦住他。我已经听不清楚她在说什么了，乏力感突如其来，好像有人用针管一口气抽干了身体里所有的力气，我只能不停喘气——  
又一个影子腾空而起。哈利肯定是飞上去了——我弯下腰，揪着左胸的袍子慢慢曲起膝盖，蹲到地上——他真是太冲动了，万一和纳威似的摔下来可怎么办——我得抬头看看——  
“太棒了！”罗恩敬佩的喊声把我的注意力从狂躁的心跳和阵阵心慌中拉了回来，女孩子们的尖叫环绕在草地上。  
看来他飞得也相当不错——那我倒可以放心蹲在这里——脚底好像踩着虚空——  
零星的掌声响起来，接着是又一波惊诧又崇拜的尖叫。  
一只温暖的手搭在我的肩膀上。  
“伊莱恩？你真的没事吗？”赫敏焦急的声音地在头顶出现了，“你要不要去医疗翼……”  
“哈利·波特！”   
又一个声音从远处响起。  
“噢，不，是麦格教授……”赫敏小声抱怨起来，“我告诉过他会惹麻烦的……伊莱恩？伊莱恩！”  
眼前草地的绿色似乎翻转了过来，在朦胧的黑暗里化开，咚咚咚的心跳声同血流的冲撞声一起，在耳膜里轰鸣作响。  
刚才还难以忍受的乏力感，现在就像一张铺好的床，等着我伸开四肢，舒舒服服地躺上去……向它臣服就可以了……顺从地睡上一觉……


	22. 三个头的大狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜游霍格沃茨总能给人带来惊喜。啊，如果你非要说是惊吓其实也没问题。

从校医室回去上课的当天，我就感受到了这个世界深深的恶意。  
首先，我错过了早餐，取而代之的是庞弗雷夫人强硬灌进我嘴里的一服棕褐色药剂，味道像打成汁的桉树叶加黄油加沼泽泥巴加墨西哥椒，据她说是“特地请斯内普教授费心熬制的”。她讲出那句话的时候我正喝到一半，差点没把药水呛到鼻孔里。  
药大概是没下毒的，反正我安然无恙地度过了整堂魔药课。上这节课时，我因为自己小肚鸡肠的怀疑，老是不太敢直视斯内普的目光——话说回来，他好像也压根儿没注意到我，目光散发着幽幽寒气，一如既往地在地牢里冷漠地扫来扫去。我把和赫敏一起煮的脓肿药水交上去时，他连头都没有抬。

“你真的没事了吗？”赫敏担忧地看着我，“你昨天把大家吓坏了……”  
她眼睛下挂着浅浅的青黛色，一副没休息好的样子。  
“放心好了，我现在活蹦乱跳的。”看她的神情，明显还有些怀疑，我赶紧又补充，“庞弗雷夫人说没有问题。”  
“噢……”她似乎被说服了，“那你还是要注意一点……”  
“你昨天又熬夜看书了吗？”  
“没有。”她皱了皱眉，表情有些气愤，“被迫违反了校规……差点要被学校开除……”  
“什么？”  
她看着前方，突然闭上了嘴。  
同样挂着黑眼圈的罗恩和哈利神采飞扬地走过来，在我旁边坐下来。  
然后，我差不多吃了一个小时午餐，听着他们俩精神头十足地叽哩哇啦大说一通，详尽描述了昨晚的奇幻大冒险。  
“什么？！你们居然就那么去夜游了？！”  
没带上我？！  
摆脱庞弗雷夫人絮絮叨叨又莫名其妙的“保持心态平和”、“一旦有异常情况马上到这儿来”、“不准参加危险活动”之类嘱咐后的好心情，像放进冰箱的巧克力酱一样冻住了。  
“还碰巧得知了一个秘密。”哈利兴奋地压低声音，“你知道为什么四楼走廊禁止进入吗？”  
“不会吧——你们竟然？！”  
“猜得没错，伙计。”罗恩扬起一边眉毛，“刺激极了。”  
“一开始，我们在路上碰见了费尔奇，我们为了甩掉他，踮着脚尖在走廊上跑啊跑，结果纳威撞倒了一具盔甲，”罗恩眉飞色舞地比划着，“哐当！哗啦！乒乒乓乓！大家全都吓坏了，只好继续疯狗一样在走廊上狂奔——然后在开门的时候，嘎啦啦！一个影子出现了——”他顿了一下，表情神秘地看着我，又满意地继续说道， “你猜怎么着？是皮皮鬼！”

天！他们的夜游大冒险听起来简直有趣极了！  
皮皮鬼是谁想见就能见到的吗！从开学那晚摔得四脚朝天只后，我总共只看见过他两回！

“然后呢？他往你们头上砸粉笔头了？还是墨水瓶？”  
“呃，后来……总之，他就开始尖声大叫，嚷嚷着‘学生不睡觉’什么的……”  
一直沉默不语坐在对面吃饭的赫敏翻了个白眼。  
“怎么了？”罗恩气呼呼地瞪着她，“我们说话妨碍到你了吗？”  
“没有。反正我也吃完了。你继续吧。”赫敏昂着下巴，抱起一大摞书本走开了。  
“她简直不可理喻。”罗恩冲她离开的背影摇摇头，又转回来继续说，“总之，费尔奇又被皮皮鬼的吼叫给招过来，这时候，赫敏用魔咒开了门……好吧，她还是有点用的，虽然这个举动后来让我们差点被吓死，但要不是那样，我们就不会知道到底是怎么回事了……”  
“你乱七八糟的在说什么啊？”  
“那扇门本来是锁着的，”哈利接着罗恩的话说，“赫敏开了锁，我们就赶快拥进去，趴在门板上听动静，皮皮鬼把费尔奇耍得团团转，就是没告诉他我们究竟上哪儿了。我们本来都松了一口气，结果纳威开始拽我的袍子，我一转身——”  
“你猜我们看见了什么？”罗恩眼镜放光地看着我，表情比刚才更神秘了，一副铁了心要吊人胃口的样子。  
……拜托，这让人怎么猜？  
“好歹给个范围吧，比如，是让人惊喜的？还是恐怖的？或者是特别奇怪的？”  
“哎呀，你猜猜看。”罗恩坚持说。  
就他们这个兴奋劲儿来判断，一定是非常特别的东西。  
“闪闪发光的金山？狮鹫下的宝石蛋？异形？”  
“最后一个是什么？”罗恩茫然地问。  
“啊，别在意，只是麻瓜世界电影里的东西……所以究竟看见了什么呀？能不能直接说！”我使劲扒拉了一下盘子里的奶酪管形意面，酱汁啪唧溅在斜对面的纳威脸上，“哦天哪！对不起对不起——”  
我慌里慌张地站起来，抓过一旁的餐巾，俯身去擦他的脸。  
“没关系……”纳威目光空洞地说，似乎前一个晚上把自己的灵魂忘在了哪里。  
“纳威，别吓我们，你现在有点儿像宾斯教授——又苍白又超然脱俗的——”罗恩拿手在他面前晃了晃，“纳威！”  
“没事。我吃饱了。”纳威脸颊上残存着最后一星没擦干净的酱汁，茫然地转身离开了餐桌。  
“可怜的纳威。”哈利难过地说，“他肯定被吓坏了。”  
“他看起来不太好。我们是不是该去问问庞弗雷夫人？”我望着纳威的背影。  
“我想最好不要。”罗恩若有所思地捻起一片面包，“不然很难解释清楚原因——我们可不能冒那个险，想想吧，集体夜游……还是四楼禁区走廊。”  
“所以你们到底找到了什么啊？还说不说了？”我放下叉子，看着他们俩。  
“你肯定想不到。”罗恩的眉毛再一次飞起来，戏剧性地压低声音，“一只三个头的、巨大的恶狗，站在一块活板门上。”

整个周末，我们都在讨论三个头的可怕大狗。  
我们一致同意，哈利在古灵阁看见海格取走的小包裹，很可能就藏在活板门底下。  
“他明明白白地说，如果你想藏什么东西，古灵阁是世界上最安全的地方，除了霍格沃茨。”哈利再次重复了这句话，“那意味着，那条大狗肯定不是唯一的防护措施，我想后面还有一些设置好的守卫关卡。”  
“既然邓布利多这么费心把东西藏起来，我们就让它安安生生地放在那儿吧。”我翻着《新月沃地周边地带沙漠神奇植物》的目录说，“艾什利先生不是说过吗，邓布利多是最有办法的巫师。那件宝贝还不至于有危险，你们这么紧张做什么？”  
“他是这样说的吗？”罗恩问，“这不奇怪，几乎所有人都崇拜邓布利多……我们只是好奇呀，伊莱恩，你难道不想弄清楚小包裹里有什么吗？”  
“知不知道都无所谓。”我耸了耸肩膀，找到灌木一栏下面沙冬青的对应页码，开始翻书，“那个东西跟我们又没什么关系。我现在只想把作业写完——啊，我应该问问赫敏，斯内普教授到底是不是布置了脓肿药水药理作用研究的报告……”  
“那是什么？”哈利从《魁地奇溯源》上抬起头，“他说过吗？”  
“她现在好像不怎么愿意理我们。”罗恩翻了翻眼睛，“事实上，她从来就不怎么理我们——”  
“才不是呢。”我反驳说，“赫敏好极了。而且，要不是她坚持把我拖下床，我很可能会错过所有早上的课程——”  
“可是那天晚上，你知道她是怎么说的吗？”罗恩捏着嗓子，细声细气地模仿起来，“‘我希望你们为自己感到得意。我们都差点被咬死——或者更糟，被学校开除。’你说，这叫什么话？我们又不是故意要闯进四……”  
“嘘！”我急忙打断他，“这事不能让其他人听见——”  
“谁在那里吵吵嚷嚷的？”   
一个尖利的嗓音不耐烦地响起来。  
我突然感觉背后一凉。  
平斯夫人没有声音地从后面的书架冒了出来，两只秃鹫似的灰眼睛从鹰钩鼻上方瞪着我们，凹陷的面颊一鼓一鼓。  
“别在图书馆大吵大闹！不然就给我出去！听见没有！”


	23. 魁地奇训练 - I didn't expect you to be so good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魁地奇狂人伍德是个上进且勤奋的人，他每年都许一样的生日愿望。不是拿到奖杯，而是可以无时间限制包揽魁地奇训练场使用权，让队员们可以996练球。

当猫头鹰像往常一样涌进餐厅时，每个人的注意力都被由六只长耳猫头鹰驮着的细长包裹吸引住了。  
“你们说那会是什么？”罗恩眼睛紧盯着长包裹，嘴里嚼着半块熏咸肉，“看着像个……扫帚？”  
“那就跟我们没关系了，一年级不能带扫帚。”哈利的目光也随着包裹移动，“可能是哪个高年级的魁地奇球员……等等——它们是不是朝我们飞过来了——”  
出人意料的是，那几只猫头鹰盘旋着落在了哈利面前，其中一只翅膀一掀，打翻了罗恩盛熏咸肉的盘子。  
“你今天早上收获挺多啊。”我望着紧随而来的另外一只长耳猫头鹰，它把一封信啪地丢在包裹上，扑扇着翅膀飞走了。  
哈利撕开信，脸上的表情在几秒内从茫然变成了狂喜。  
啊，又是那张似曾相识的、熠熠发光的小脸蛋。  
“你们看——”  
他把信塞给我和罗恩，绿眼睛闪着快活的光，兴奋得两颊微微泛红。

“不要打开桌上的包裹。里面装着你新的飞天扫帚光轮2000。我不想让大家知道你有了新扫帚，免得他们都想要。奥利弗··伍德今晚七点在魁地奇球场等你，给你上第一堂训练课。  
米·麦格教授”

“光轮——”罗恩激动地大声喊起来，在我和哈利警告的目光下又戏剧性地压低了声音，“——2000？！我连碰都没有碰过！”  
“很可能没有哪个一年级碰过。”我提醒他，“我们都还飞得很差劲——啊，哈利除外。”  
哈利在第一堂飞行课上的出色表现已经传遍了整个格兰芬多，我怀疑那个故事几乎可以成为格兰芬多的传奇之一，在每年的新生中届届相传。  
我们急匆匆地吃完早饭，穿过门厅向楼上走，巴望着在上课前好好瞧瞧哈利的新扫帚。  
“马尔福会气死的。”罗恩兴高采烈地说，而我开始用胳膊肘捅他，“真是等不及看他——怎么了？”  
马尔福正顶着他那头油光滑亮的淡金色头发朝我们走过来。克拉布和高尔气势汹汹地站在我们面前的台阶上，投下两片面积颇大的阴影。  
马尔福蹿过来，一把抓过包裹。  
“是一把飞天扫帚。”他伸手把包裹扔回哈利手里，苍白的脸由于嫉妒皱了起来， “你等着挨罚吧，波特，一年级学生是不许玩这个的。”  
“这不是什么旧型飞天扫帚，这是光轮2000，”罗恩咧着嘴笑道，神色非常得意，“你说你在家里有一把什么来着，马尔福？彗星260？彗星是挺耀眼的，但和光轮根本不是一个档次。”  
彗星260？噢，飞天扫帚到底有多少个系列？巫师们不会把光轮从1一直开发到了2000吧？  
“你怎么知道，韦斯莱，你连半个扫帚把都弄不到。”马尔福皱着眉头轻蔑地说，“我猜，你和你那些哥哥们不得不一根枝子一根枝子地攒吧。”  
罗恩的脸腾地红起来。  
“马尔——”我正要反驳，马尔福胳膊肘边突然出现了弗立维教授长长的鼻子。  
“我希望不是在吵架吧，孩子们？”他尖着嗓子问，轮番看了看我们几个。  
“有人给波特捎来一把飞天扫帚。”马尔福赶紧说。  
“是啊，是啊，是这样。”弗立维教授朝哈利和蔼地微笑起来，“麦格教授把情况的特殊性都跟我说了，波特。是什么型号的？”  
“光轮2000，先生。”哈利似乎在强忍着不要笑出来，“我能得到它，还多亏了这位马尔福呢。”  
我瞥了马尔福一眼，他目光在那个包裹和哈利之间扫来扫去，满脸震惊。  
我们三个往楼上走的时候，他还是站在原地，脸上交替闪现着迷惑和愤怒。  
“多么美好的上午。”罗恩张开双臂，仰头笑着说，“感觉简直太棒了。”  
“真的，我说的是实话，”走到大理石楼梯顶上时，哈利还沉浸在给了马尔福一记猛击的喜悦之中，“要不是他偷了纳威的玻璃球，我就进不了球队……”  
“所以你认为这是对你违反校规的奖励？”身后响起气呼呼的熟悉声音。  
“哦——糟糕——”我暗叫不妙，硬着头皮转过身，果然看见了双手叉腰、瞪着眼睛的赫敏。  
她对哈利那天无视劝阻、嗖嗖乱飞的违规举动一直耿耿于怀——我猜，在赫敏心里，比校规更重要的，大概就只有课本了。  
“我还以为你不和我们说话了呢。”哈利识趣地收敛了笑容。  
“是啊，现在也别说，”罗恩不客气地接上，彻底把紧张的气氛拧向了极端，“这使我们感到很舒服。”  
“罗恩——”我急忙制止他，“赫敏，不是这样——”  
她飞快地看了我一眼，鼻子扬得高高的，什么也没说，大踏步走开了。

“你不该那么说。”我望着赫敏的袍子在楼梯拐角处消失，沉着声音道，“她从来没有用那种眼神看过我。”  
“哪种眼神？觉得我们是一伙儿的？”罗恩满不在乎地抬腿继续爬楼梯，“算了吧，伊莱恩，我们本来就是一伙儿的。你可不会像她那样揪着违反校规不放……再说，你看见光轮2000不是也很高兴吗？”  
什么？我怎么不知道自己很高兴？  
“我对魁地奇和飞天扫帚完全不了解——赫敏在意校规只是因为担心哈利——”  
“我想她更担心格兰芬多的分数。”罗恩说。  
“好了，快点爬吧，再不把它放回寝室我们就要迟到了。”哈利连忙开口，“麦格教授倒真的很可能扣我们分。”

虽然对魁地奇毫无研究，但最新款飞天扫帚仍然激起了我强烈的好奇心。它肯定不像学校扫帚棚里的扫把那样又破又脏又丑又秃，那它会是什么模样的？一整天的课上，哈利和罗恩都有些心神不宁，显然也在思考相似的问题。  
晚饭时间终于到来，我们随便吃了两口就噔噔噔跑回了寝室。  
“七点钟你要去球场对吗？”我轻车熟路地走上螺旋形石阶，问道，“嗯，不知道……我可不可以一起去？我还没见过你是怎么飞的……”  
罗恩夸张地叹了口气：“他飞得好极了！可惜你没看到，马尔福当时那个脸色真是——”  
“嗯……我觉得没关系。”哈利想了想说，“麦格教授只说新扫帚的事情要暂时保密。不过既然是训练课，你站在一边可能会有点无聊。”  
“不会的。”我高高兴兴地蹦上一级台阶，“看着你们训练肯定很有趣！罗恩，一起吗？”  
“斯内普上周布置的论文，记得吗，我才写了一英寸半。”罗恩遗憾地说，“你们去吧。回来再告诉我究竟怎么样。”

“哇——”  
线条优美流畅的飞天扫帚滚落在床单上，手柄的木质纹理清晰柔美，散发着温润的光泽，尾部扎得结实而整齐，显然每一根枝子都经过了精挑细选。  
和扫帚棚里的旧扫把果然根本不是一个层次。  
“真奢侈……他们用红木做扫帚……”我细细打量着那富有光泽、细密匀称的深色条纹，“看着像是热带产的花梨木，这种暗红褐色应该是心材……”  
罗恩依旧大张着嘴巴赞叹不已。  
“它真漂亮，是不是？我敢说马尔福绝对碰都没碰过这么棒的飞天扫帚……”  
哈利没有说话，低头轻轻摩挲着光滑的扫帚把，眼神非常温柔。

我和哈利走到魁地奇球场的时候，离七点还有一刻钟。  
天边已经变成了浅浅的玫瑰色，穹顶是越来越深邃的钴蓝色，巨大的魁地奇球场周围绕着一圈看台，几百张椅子高高地摆在上面。球场两端各有三根金色杆子，顶上带个小圆环，目测每根得有五十英尺高。  
“所以你们要在这里打球？”我环顾广阔的球场，满心欢喜地惊叹，“地方真大……要是在这儿来一场露天烧烤……哈利，你觉得——哈利？”  
他不见了。  
“伊莱恩，这里！”  
头顶上方传来喊声。  
我猛地抬起头。  
哈利高高地骑在光轮2000上，俯身朝我挥着手，笑容灿烂，一头黑发被风吹得乱七八糟。他一拨扫帚头，轻巧地在空中向下划过一道弧线，一眨眼就浮在了我身边。  
“他们说得没错。”我微微仰起脸，看着他翠绿的眼睛笑起来，“真不敢相信你从来没练过飞行。感觉如何？”  
“太棒了。”他咧开嘴，握着扫帚把向上一扳，笔直地冲向天空，在大约四十英尺高的地方骤然减速，在门柱间流畅地穿梭来去，又在球场上空忽高忽低地飞翔，那么轻松，那么自在——  
“他会成为格兰芬多球队的骄傲。”  
一个声音从我旁边响起来。  
伍德不知道什么时候已经到了，脚边放着一只大木箱，正抱着双臂望向在空中不断划出优美轨迹的小小人影，黑眼睛闪闪发光。  
“什么？”我有点回不过神。  
“看他的动作，每个转弯和俯冲都那么浑然天成，速度掌控得恰到好处，”伍德没有理我，继续滔滔不绝地说着，“甚至对气流方向都有天生的敏感度，懂得以风向为助力飞行……”  
“当然，当然。伍德，你们不是要七点开始吗？”我望了一眼越来越暗的天空。  
“哦，对……喂，波特！下来！”

“非常精彩。”伍德对哈利说，眼里闪着灼热的光芒，“我明白麦格教授的意思了……你确实是个天才。我今晚把规则教给你，然后你就可以参加队里每周三次的训练了。”  
他打开那只木箱，里面放着四个大小不同的球。  
“我曾经给你讲过一遍规则，还记得吗？”伍德转向我，表情怀着一丝期待。  
我茫然地望着他。  
伍德利索地转回身子，继续说，“波特，是这样，魁地奇球的规则很容易理解，尽管玩起来并不容易。每边七个人，其中三个被称为追球手。”  
“三个追球手。”哈利把扫帚横放到身旁，认真地重复说。  
伍德从箱子里拿出一只鲜红的脑袋那么大的球。  
“这个球叫鬼飞球。”伍德介绍说，“追球手互相传递鬼飞球，争取让它通过圆环，这样就可以得分。鬼飞球每通过一个圆环可以得十分。明白了吗？”  
“追球手把鬼飞球投出去，让它穿过圆环，就可以得分了。”哈利继续重复，“这么说，这是一种用飞天扫帚和六个圆环玩的篮球，是吗？”  
“我也觉得很像。”只不过魁地奇球员们都在天上嗖嗖飞。  
“篮球是什么？”伍德好奇地问。  
“没什么。”哈利赶紧说。  
“好吧。每边还有一个队员，叫守门员——我就是格兰芬多的守门员，我必须在我们的圆环周围飞来飞去，不让对方得分。”  
“三个追球手，一个守门员。”哈利一边说一边郑重地点头，“他们打的是鬼飞球。行，明白了。那这些是做什么用的？”他指着箱子里躺着的另外三个球。  
“我现在就演示给你看。”伍德精神头十足地说，把一根小木棒交给哈利，“你拿着这个。我来让你看看游走球是做什么用的。”  
他把两个黑亮的球指给哈利看。那两个球比鬼飞球稍微小一圈，似乎在拼命挣扎，要挣开捆着自己的皮带。  
看起来不太妙啊。我警惕地往后退了一步。  
“你们往后站。”伍德弯下腰，解开一只游走球的皮带。  
我赶紧又退了几步。  
可这只黑球的动作比我快多了，它嗖地升到空中，似乎在掂量我们哪个更好砸，然后径直朝站得近一点的哈利冲去。  
哈利惊恐地抡起短棒，砸向要撞碎他鼻子的游走球。黑球左拐右拐地再次蹿向天空，发出凶险的呼呼声，在我们三个的注视中朝我俯冲过来。  
等等——拜托，我什么都没拿啊！  
伍德迅速回过神来，跳起来想拦住那颗游走球，却扑了个空。  
真想问问他有没有多准备一根短棒？！  
但来不及了。  
我猛地转身，撒开腿没命地跑起来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊你能不能拐个弯飞啊——为什么还这么快啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”我在偌大的球场上左冲右突，迂回折行，七拐八绕，身后那颗偏执狂一样的游走球却总也甩不掉。我怕一停下来就会被撞得脑袋开花，根本不敢减速，像条疯狗似的满场狂奔。  
“别回头！现在往右边跑！”伍德的声音伴着呼呼风声从后面传来，看来他已经骑上了扫帚，“我试着抓住它——”  
我向右一拐，径直朝哈利冲去。他双手攥着短棒，抿着嘴望向我背后某块地方，似乎准备再狠狠砸一记游走球。  
我心里倏地一松，慢下步子，回头也看了眼空中。  
“小心——！”  
哈利的声音紧张得变了调。  
黑糊糊的一团残影在面前飞快放大——  
我啪地卧倒，伸手捞过哈利脚边的飞天扫帚，游走球嗖一声从头顶扫过——前一秒我的脑袋还在那个位置。它没有击中目标，立刻调转方向又冲我飞来。  
我慌里慌张地跳上扫帚，卯足力气蹬了一脚。  
疾风呼啦啦地刮过耳畔，我紧紧握着扫帚把，不时回头看一眼已经越来越远的游走球，心里不住为刚才的机智决定而庆幸。在地上再怎么跑，我也都不可能是它的对手嘛，毕竟两条腿怎么比得上——呃，它也没有翅膀——反正，怎么比得上一个发疯的游走球！还是只有飞天扫帚能比它快，毕竟这可是最新款的光轮2000——  
心头猛地一跳。  
等一下——我现在是……骑在……一把飞天扫帚上——？  
我这才意识到，自己正微微前倾身体，双腿夹着扫把，稳稳当当地在大约三十英尺的空中高速滑翔。  
我低头赶紧朝地面瞧去，伍德低低地悬浮在球场上，哈利杵在原地，两个人都张着嘴巴，呆愣愣地仰面看着我。  
可我是怎么——我怎么飞上来的？我，我甚至都没上过一堂完整的飞行课——我刚才怎么敢——  
一抬眼，广阔的浅紫色天穹无尽延伸，将远处黑黝黝的密林悉数囊括其中，映衬着东面高耸的城堡和塔楼剪影，箭塔里明亮的星点灯光——  
我突然明白哈利为什么那么开心了。  
耳边风声呼啸，诧异不知不觉间早已被兴奋替代，紧跟而来的还有一阵电流般的喜悦，在四肢飞速流窜。  
我轻轻将手把往上一拉，升得和门柱圆环一样高，任风吹过脸颊，开始绕着一边的三个圆环左右穿梭，然后围着一根杆子做螺旋形向下俯冲，转得自己头都要晕了——  
“奥尔沃特！快下来！”  
伍德不知什么时候飞到了我旁边，怀里夹着那只早就被我忘得一干二净的游走球。  
“总算抓到这家伙了。”他喘着气说，“你赶紧降落吧，我们都快被你吓坏了。”

我跨下扫帚，颤悠悠地走了几步，又停下来。  
腿怎么有点发软？  
“抱歉，哈利，用了你的新扫帚——”我把光轮2000递给他，发觉自己心脏跳得飞快。  
他看着我，没有动。  
“呃，对不起……”  
他仍然望着我的眼睛，叹了口气，伸手接过扫把， “你还好吗？真是——我刚刚觉得心脏病都要犯了——你能不能小心点？”  
“可那颗球要砸我，我也没办法啊——”  
“波特说得对。”伍德停在我们旁边，把游走球牢牢按在地上，喘着气说：“你得为自己的飞行天赋感谢梅林，不然现在我们就该把你送去校医院了。莽莽撞撞地跳上飞天扫帚对一年级来说可算不上什么好主意——不过，你是第一次飞吗？”   
我点点头。  
“以后可以来球队选拔。”他上下打量着我，“同样轻盈，敏捷——但我们已经有了波特——或许追球手会很适合你——”  
“啊，不，我恐怕对球类运动天生不在行——”我连忙摆手，试图把他的注意力拽到别的事情上，“还有，你们赶紧开始练习吧，天都快黑了。”

接下来的半小时，伍德使出吃奶的劲儿，在空中往四面八方扔高尔夫球，而哈利百发百中，没有漏掉一个。  
回城堡的路上，伍德非常高兴，热情洋溢地给哈利讲解了格兰芬多球队日常的战术安排。  
“——然后如果是这种情况，韦斯莱兄弟俩就会从侧面包抄，一个拦住对方球员，一个阻截游走球——”  
“嗯——游走球有没有打死过人？”哈利突然问，语气有些不自在。  
“在霍格沃茨从来没有。有一两个人被撞碎了下巴，仅此而已。”伍德轻松地说，“你是找球手，不用去管游走球——”  
“除非它们把我的脑袋撞开了花。”  
“别担心，韦斯莱们对付游走球绰绰有余。说实在的，他们自己就像两只游走球。”  
啊，看来艾什利先生说得没错，魁地奇真是一项危险的运动。  
“今年的魁地奇杯将刻上我们的名字。”伍德踌躇满志地说，“如果你表现得比查理·韦斯莱还要出色，波特，我一点儿也不会吃惊。他要是没有去研究龙，肯定会代表英国队参赛的。”

伍德抱着装魁地奇球的大木箱进了寝室，而我和哈利为了写完第二天要交的作业留在公共休息室里。  
罗恩不在。他应该已经写好了那篇十二英寸的魔药课论文吧。  
赫敏照例把自己埋在角落的书堆中，埋头唰唰写着什么。  
我看看膝上摊开的那本《千种神奇草药与蕈类》，又望了一眼隔着两把扶手椅的哈利。他面前摆着长长一卷写满字的羊皮纸，正在末尾添着什么，估计是给那篇脓肿药水药理作用分析的论文收尾。  
但愿他已经不生气了……  
好困……  
我努力睁开眼睛，辨识纸上越来越模糊的文字。  
忍冬花和忍冬藤的汁液……可以缓和灼烧感……  
困……  
“伊莱恩，你的茜草科归纳结束了吗？我总算把药理研究写完了——伊莱恩？”  
“——嗯？！”  
我从半梦半醒间猛一抬头。  
哈利站在我面前，绿眼睛映着烛火，有微光闪动。  
“你睡着了？”  
“是啊。有点困……”我把快要滑到地下的书往怀里推了推，“你的魔药课作业写好了？那赶紧去休息吧，你和伍德今天肯定累得够呛……”  
“你今天也飞了一大圈啊。”他往我旁边那张扶手椅里坐下，“其实，你飞得很好，伊莱恩。”  
“啊哈……我以为你生气了。”我打了个哈欠。  
“那样毕竟很危险——你得庆幸亚伯没看到，不然他肯定要念叨好久——”  
“是啊，我同意，幸亏爸爸也没看到——”又一个哈欠，“我会注意的，好吗？今天只是，唔，情况紧急……”  
他看着我，又叹了口气。  
“真不知道该说你急中生智还是脑子发热……”  
“可能都有？”我使劲甩了甩脑袋，决定振奋精神赶紧把茜草科的总结写完，脑海里突然闪过伍德那句“格兰芬多的骄傲”，笑着说，“你以后就是我们学院的找球手了？”  
“是啊。麦格教授建议我最好刻苦训练，不然就要考虑关我的禁闭……”他不知想起什么，也微笑起来。  
“你飞得那么棒。你爸爸妈妈会肯定会为你骄傲的，哈利。”我轻声说，“他们都是格兰芬多的学生……”  
他勾起的嘴角慢慢放平了。  
那双翡翠般的绿眼睛深深望进我的眼眸，虹膜后似乎有细微的涟漪在荡漾。  
“麦格教授也这么说。”他终于开口，嗓音听起来好像有点沙哑，“她说我爸爸是个出色的魁地奇球员……”  
“你会和他一样出色。”我拍了拍他蓬乱的黑发，看着那双在烛火光中闪烁的眼睛，“一定会的。”


	24. 寻找秘密通道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊莱恩霍格沃茨生存指南第十七条: 离韦斯莱双胞胎越远越好。

“星期一……魔药课，昏睡药水药理研究论文，八英寸长……草药学，收集毛萼山珊瑚植物样本……天文课，黄道十二宫简图……星期二……变形术，咒语练习和原理分析……魔咒课，预习漂浮咒手势与咒语……星期三晚上，大楼梯间五层密道探索……唔，还是六层？再去问问……”  
“你的日程表怎么排得跟赫敏似的？”哈利吃惊地问，“而且，那几份论文你还没写完吗？我和罗恩都写完了……”  
“周末去西塔楼找密道了。韦斯莱双胞胎跟我说那里有很多通道。”我叠起那张长纸片，“事实证明，那里只有非常陡峭的台阶，以及一地的猫头鹰屎。”  
“啊，找秘密通道的事儿他们的确在行，但你最好直接跟着他们俩。”罗恩歪在扶手椅里，腿上摊着涂得乱糟糟的羊皮纸，“你居然还敢相信他们的话？在吃了那颗树莓糖之后？”  
“我……好吧，虽然密道和食物中毒扯不上关系，但也许我不该放松警惕……”  
“星期三晚上的密道探索又是怎么回事？”一道粗壮的白色影子跳上哈利的膝盖，懒洋洋地趴了下来，“哦——帕吉，你真的长胖了不少。”  
“李·乔丹跟我说，双胞胎那个时候会去大楼梯间，他们想测试一幅画像的口令，说不定能发现一条秘密通道。”我在那行字上打了个大圈，另一只手伸过去挠帕吉的下巴，“但我有点记不清是哪一层了……或许可以五楼六楼都溜达一圈？你觉得呢？”  
“咕噜咕噜咕噜。”帕吉满意地哼哼着。  
“你的猫胖了好多啊。”罗恩感慨地看着毛茸茸的帕吉，“我们姨婆也养了很多猫，但她老是抱怨说怎么也喂不壮。说实在的，有几只猫的确跟她一样瘦得像把骨头。”  
帕吉在哈利的手掌下舒服地眯着眼睛。  
“大概是因为比较能吃。它一点儿也不挑食，”我拍拍那个软乎乎的小脑袋，充满怜爱，“在家里的时候，帕吉和迪斯科一起吃狗饼干来着。”  
罗恩瞪大了眼睛。  
“狗饼干好吃吗？”他问，“不对，你没有试过吧？你试过吗？”  
“还不错。”我回忆了几秒钟，“挺香的。”  
“酷。”罗恩佩服地说，“我都不敢尝家里鸡舍的饲料。我妈有时候会把剩下的洋葱汤也拌进去，总不至于太差劲。”  
“什么？”哈利惊恐地抬起头，“你们都疯了吧？”

在霍格沃茨的日子变得越来越忙碌。哈利每周三晚上都要去魁地奇球场训练，比他还忙的就只有赫敏，我猜她每天都在图书馆的一排排书架间来回穿梭。至于我自己，除了加倍努力地练习各种咒语外，还在试图探索学校里的种种机关和密道。  
纳威的情况跟我类似，我们俩都没办法像其他同学那样迅速学会新咒语，只好在课后自己找时间重复训练，但和我不同的是，纳威更愿意把其他闲暇时光花在温室和学校的灌木丛里。  
“斯普劳特教授说，如果我们愿意的话，可以找她拿钥匙。”纳威在一次收效甚微的双人练习后告诉我，“她说，我们俩在草药学上可能会需要一些额外的帮助。”  
我听出了他声音里淡淡的骄傲。  
是啊，我们两个或许是所有一年级里草药学最出色的学生，连同拉文克劳和赫敏在内。然而，我们似乎只在这上头能有些拿得出手的成绩了。  
“她真是太好了。”我说，“但自己去大棚里是不是有点危险？”  
“我们上课的地方是一号温室，只种一些性情和顺的植物，”他解释道，“去高年级的温室可能比较冒险，但我想，对付魔鬼网之类的植物其实都没什么问题，毕竟我们学过相关知识，倒是像桃叶大木兰这样难分辨的珍稀植物可能被我们不小心伤害到……”  
“是啊，桃叶大木兰的茎非常娇嫩，稍微大一些的声音都会使它们受惊，造成萎蔫……”我心不在焉地接话，目光飘向桌上，“要是我们这么擅长其他科目就好了。”  
纳威停了下来。  
两张样子奇怪的手帕摊在桌面上，左边那张中间歪歪扭扭一方棉布，边缘还残留着大圈质地薄脆的羊皮纸，右边那张稍微好些，只绕着一小圈羊皮纸。  
“我们练了，嗯，从午饭后到现在，两个半小时？”我开口，“加上昨天晚上在公共休息室，算一个小时吧，还有两节课上的三个小时……”  
纳威没有说话。  
我有些后悔，尽力让语调轻快起来，希望驱散低落的气氛：“虽然这么说，还是进步不小，对吧？大概再花三个半钟头，咱们就能把整张羊皮纸都变成手帕了——”  
“赫敏第一节课就能变出手帕，还带花边。”纳威叹了口气，“也许，我们只是需要多练习，就像麦格教授说的那样……”  
我没有搭腔，低头望着那两方怪模怪样的手帕发呆。  
到底哪里出了问题？  
纳威的这个转换咒已经练得差不多了，我却似乎总是和其他人差一截。  
当初在奥利凡德先生的店里，我明明被手里这根苹果木的魔杖选中了啊。我明明也感觉到了魔力的波动呀，那种温暖的细流一般的触感，会在手臂和手腕里静悄悄地流淌。我还能感觉到更大范围里的魔力呢，上次遇到达力那伙人的时候……  
是什么出了问题？

“伊莱恩，要迟到了。伊莱恩？”  
赫敏的声音从上方传来。  
我迷迷糊糊地撑开眼皮，隐约看见一团棕色在面前晃动。  
“嗯？”  
“今天第一节是变形术，你再躺下去就来不及吃早饭了。”那团影子用赫敏的声音说，“我先走了。你快起来吧。”  
棕色的影子又晃了晃，随着远去的脚步声消失了。

我坐起身，觉得脑袋有些发沉。  
树影，歪倒的楼梯，冲天的亮光……  
这些是什么？  
破碎的景象再次从眼前闪过。  
蜷缩的躯体……低弱的啜泣声……空荡荡、白惨惨的月光……  
心口猛地一痛，像有人拿着大锤子结实地砸了一下，我按住胸口，疼得弓起身子。好在这阵剧痛来得快去得也快，我保持刚才的姿势缓了缓，深吸一口气，跳下四柱床。  
“喵。”  
帕吉不知道从哪里冒了出来，蹭了蹭我光着的脚，绒毛柔软又温暖。  
我蹲下来顺着它的皮毛，脸贴在它滑溜溜的脊背上，能感觉到小动物发烫的骨骼。  
“喵。”  
它好脾气地任我摸着毛。  
“我知道怎么回事儿了。那个梦又来了。”我低声说，“没什么好担心的。谢谢你，帕吉。”  
这是第一次，我做噩梦却没有爸爸在身边。亚伯也不在。  
但我有帕吉。

在这座巨大又陌生的古堡里，好像只有怀里小猫的体温，能让我鼓足勇气，去面对一切未知，还有要把我吞噬的恐惧。

自从经历了开学前一晚的惨痛教训后，我试着尽量远离韦斯莱双胞胎，有多远就避多远——  
怎么可能！  
且不说他们俩的出现总是防不胜防，就算是为了在霍格沃茨城堡里畅行无阻，也应该好好向他们讨教经验。我敢拿哈利的眼镜打赌，他俩对秘道的了解程度，整个学校里大概只有管理员费尔奇能勉强比得上。不过有一点必须要牢记。  
千万，不要，接受，双胞胎给你的，任何，食物。  
被他们骗去西塔楼之后，我把这条守则修改为：  
千万，不要，相信，双胞胎说的，任何一个字。  
餐桌上倒不需要太多防备，因为吃饭时基本看不到他们的影子——事实上，我们几乎只有在公共休息室才能见到这两个人，天知道他们一天到晚都在忙些什么。但如果哪天他们突发善心，想给你尝尝样子漂亮的饼干和糖果，而你还天真地接受了，那么就祈求梅林保佑吧。你有可能在午夜空无一人的公共休息室醒来，发现自己瘫在一张扶手椅中，昏迷了一个下午，错过了所有活动，而这一切都只是因为吞下了一小块递过来的太妃糖。  
这两个邪恶的家伙。啧啧。

刺探到他们俩要在大楼梯间进行口令测试，纯属偶然。周五吃午餐的时候，我碰巧听见李·乔丹的声音从背后飘过。  
“……好吧好吧，那星期三的时候我去大楼梯间把他们俩抓到球场……”  
我回过头。大楼梯间？  
李·乔丹勾着伍德的肩膀，亲昵地把脑袋倚向他。  
“求你，伍德，所以星期五就别加训了——”  
“可——”  
李·乔丹热切地抢过话头：“比赛越来越近了，最后的一个月，我们要不要再讨论一下战术？上回的计划或许可以继续修改，你说去再画一张示意图怎么样？就在追球手和击球手的穿梭动作中间加一个……”   
虽然看不见那双明亮的黑眼睛，但伍德的后脑好像瞬间升起了一圈小小的光晕。  
“是吗？这个主意值得考虑，你确定能把他们叫过来？假如我们在击球手身上多下些功夫……”  
“我保证，伍德……”  
似乎有小灯泡在我脑子里叮叮叮亮起来，连成一条发光的细线。  
星期三乔丹要去抓两个人。那两个人会在大楼梯间。那两个人是击球手。格兰芬多的击球手是双胞胎。  
哈！  
他们肯定又有什么鬼点子！跟上！

“哎呀，一年级的小萝卜头，这可不是你该来的地方。”  
李·乔丹从一株加尔各答油渣果边探出头，冲我做了个鬼脸。  
“你进来二十分钟了吧？趁着没被哪棵树敲脑袋，建议你赶快出去。”他摇晃着脑袋说，“三号温室跟你们的一号可不一样，看到这棵树了没？”他指指油渣果旁边开着火红小花的植物，“沾点叶子和花上的绒毛，可是会中毒的哦。”  
骗人！  
简直和双胞胎一个德行，果然混久了都会被他们带坏吧。那株明明是芒毛醉鱼草！那些花吃下去顶多只会麻舌头！  
我迅速伸手摘了一小串红艳艳的花朵塞进袍子口袋，又指指他字迹潦草的笔记本：“油渣果的花，雄株柱头是条纹球状，雌株才是掌状。还有你觉得煎肉饼搭配有毒的酱汁怎么样？晚餐要不要试一下？”  
他丝毫不觉得尴尬，反而饶有兴趣地看了我一会儿，然后拾起羽毛笔唰唰开始重新写，开口：“好吧，谢谢，这次我大概不会拿D了……所以，那你跟着我到底是为什么？”  
“我想——”  
“等等，首先，别想着跟我约会。”他郑重其事地竖起羽毛笔，“我是个专一的人。”  
我没绷住，笑了出来。他也咧开了嘴。  
“好了好了，不逗你了。说吧——但你得帮我弄出一份像样点的草药课笔记，成交吗？上回斯普劳特教授给我的课堂记录打了P……”  
“你找对人了。我的草药课笔记最差也有个E。只要告诉我星期三晚上双胞胎去哪里干什么，成交吗？”  
李眯了眯眼睛，贼兮兮地笑起来。  
“我从来没见过哪个一年级有这种胆量，奥尔沃特，你真是条好汉。而且，你不怕我告诉他们？那两个家伙可是会给你喂奇怪的零食的哦。”  
“两份草药课笔记，至少A。”  
“至少E。”  
“一份A一份E。”  
“成交！”

“你疯啦？”罗恩摇摇头，“跟着弗雷德和乔治？”  
“你答应要帮他写草药课笔记？要是被珀西和赫敏知道，哎呀……”哈利扶了扶眼镜。  
“他们不会知道的。”我笃定地说，“李说他会自己再抄一遍，而且只是课堂笔记，又不是什么论文和报告……”  
“你能帮我也写几份吗？”罗恩眼巴巴地看着我，“我去双胞胎那里刺探消息，他们对亲弟弟指不定会善良一点，没准就告诉我了。”  
我表示强烈怀疑。  
“你确定不是更不客气？”哈利提醒他，“你吃过的实验品大概比谁都多吧？”  
“不，他们俩自己吃得最多，我敢肯定。”罗恩皱起眉头，“真是无法理解，他们是怎么吃下去那些玩意儿的？”  
“对高超工艺的奉献精神啊，孩子。”  
我们三个人都被突然出现的声音吓得一哆嗦。  
“不要怕，”李·乔丹安抚地说，“我是来找这位的。来，奥尔沃特勇士，请帮我看看，大吉岭裂叶海棠到底是依附于托叶还是叶柄？”

周三晚上七点，我按照原计划站在大楼梯间的五楼拐角处开始傻等。  
经过讨论，我们一致认为，要跟踪而不被发现的最好方法，或许就是——光明正大地蹲守。双胞胎太警觉了，即使我真的有隐身斗篷这种传说中的东西，那两个人说不定都会把我揪出来，那不如就在目的地附近等着，把哈利当成挡箭牌。  
“啊，我在等哈利从魁地奇球场回来。”非常让人信服。伍德每场训练都会单独和哈利讲解一阵子战术，毕竟他是个新手，年纪又那么小。  
而在这里等他们还有另一个原因——李·乔丹说不清楚他们究竟要问哪幅画像。我没办法提前找到目标画像然后把自己藏起来，那就只能悄悄尾随了。  
“不过，”李·乔丹说，“好像是和什么咒语有关的画像。”  
“霍格沃茨差不多所有的画像都和咒语有关吧？”我不客气地在羊皮纸上花了一个大叉，“这样根本无法缩小范围啊拜托。还有，李，土党参跟人参没什么关系，它的果实是浆果。”  
“和人参没有关系吗？”他大吃一惊，发出哀嚎，“不——我这十英寸都要重新写了！”

“哟，看看这是谁！”  
我期待已久的声音终于出现了。  
“这不是我们的试验品新生吗？”  
两团火红的头发从下面楼梯兴冲冲地蹿上来。  
“你在这里干什么？”左边一个红头发把胳膊肘重重压在我的肩膀上。  
“想念我们的小零食吗？”右边的红头发也伸出胳膊肘，友好地往我另一边肩膀上施加压力。  
“啊……我只是在等哈利。”我决定不要反抗。谁知道结果会是什么呢？这两个家伙完全不按常理出牌。  
“哎呀呀，看来我们的天才找球手运气非常糟糕。”左边的那个挤了挤眼睛，“是吧兄弟？”  
“他好像有个脑袋不太灵光的小女朋友呢。”右边的叹了口气，“可怜的家伙。”  
“……你们俩能不能行行好，把胳膊挪开？”我觉得自己大概下一秒钟就会在重压之下跪倒在地。  
“不能。你难道认为我们有良心吗？”右边的红头发开心地说。  
“多么天真的想法啊！”左边的接过话头，更用力地往下压手臂，硬梆梆的手肘好像要把我的肩膀压折，“你想不想要一点小饼干？我们开发出了几种全新的口味，想要来点胡椒味的吗？或者奶酪味的？”  
“不，谢谢——”他们再多压三秒钟我就真的要跪下去了——  
肩膀陡然一轻。  
“好了，我们决定放过你可怜的膝盖。”双胞胎之一啧了两声。  
“它们都开始打颤了。”另一个以悲悯的口吻说，“现在，我们有更重要的事情去做。”  
“计划某个奇奇怪怪的恶作剧吗？”我缓慢地转了一圈胳膊，感觉肩窝疼得发烫。  
“你猜。”双胞胎异口同声地回答，左边一个在我面前伸出手。  
我警惕地向后退了一步。  
“你想——”  
乓！  
“嗷！弗雷——乔——韦斯莱！”我跳了起来，捂住脑门，“你——”  
“令人失望。”那个红头发轻松地又弹了几下手指，“你还是分辨不出来我们俩对吧？”  
“我们不和笨蛋浪费时间。走了。”  
双胞胎勾肩搭背地朝长廊深处走去，留给我一个潇洒的背影。  
我朝他们俩的背影做了个夸张的鬼脸。  
一个红头发突然回过头来，冲我灿烂地笑起来，在我来得及收起怪相之前捅了捅他的兄弟，于是，另一个韦斯莱也转过头，不怀好意地露出了牙齿。  
我迅速整理面部表情，两手贴紧大腿外侧，站得笔直。  
先回头的韦斯莱笑得更欢了，用口型冲我说了几个词。  
他说，“没用的。”  
……哈！被发现也没什么大不了的——反正结果一样是时不时被捉弄，随他们去吧。  
话说回来，罗恩这么多年能健康成长，真是难为他了。  
我看着他们的身影消失在走廊转角，抬脚跟了过去。

“是这一幅吗？”  
“哦，两个年轻人，你们有什么事吗？”一个女人的声音传来。  
我贴着墙壁，躲在一具盔甲旁边，保持恰好能听清声音的距离，小心翼翼地靠近声源。我脑袋右边挂着一幅住着怪模怪样绅士的肖像画，那位先生正有规律地打着响亮的嗝，不时抚摸一下他毛茸茸的灰色帽子。  
“晚上好，科克尔福德夫人。我们想知道您的画像口令。”  
“那你们一定知道我的规矩了。自己来猜。”女人像是被逗乐了，“红头发双胞胎？我想上回把伊丽莎白气坏了的就是你们吧？”  
“那位优雅的斯马奇林女士？恐怕是的。”  
“万分抱歉，我想她的确追着我们跑了整整三条走廊。”  
“但你们还是没有问到口令——哦，需要一点小提示吗？”  
“非常荣幸！”  
“好吧，有一点——绝对别对她提‘除你武器’咒，可怜的伊丽莎白，她已经忍受那些写黑魔法防御术论文的学生快要五百年了——那些人每个都想从她那里问出第一手资料，老实说，他们为什么不去图书馆翻旧杂志呢？”  
“梅林！我们真的应该先来问问您的。”  
“梅林的胡子，我们大概对她说了不下二十遍‘Expelliarmus’,各种声调——”  
“显然是个错误。”女士的声音说，“你们要在这里试试同样的方法吗？”  
“嗯……我们能得到一点点提示吗？”  
“恐怕不行，我亲爱的。”  
“Protego.”双胞胎中的一个孤注一掷地说。  
“哇。兄弟。”沉闷的撞击声，“看好你的木头棍子。现在旁边的画像被保护起来了。”  
“嘶——”失望的抽气声，“我就觉得这个不能用。”  
“显然，这是又一个错误。”女士的声音变得冷漠起来，“再给你们两次机会，不行就赶快走开，我要去城堡的另一幅肖像里了。”  
“你不能因为——”  
“弗雷德，我想这位夫人说得对。我们想想办法。”  
右边画像里的绅士停止了打嗝，开始像个汽笛一样呜呜地叫唤起来。  
这个画像是不是有点精神失常？  
“那是什么声音？”双胞胎中的一个说。  
我绷紧了背部肌肉，又往墙上贴了贴，盼望着自己能融进墙里。  
“一个无关紧要的蠢货。”女士淡漠地说，“之前人们管他叫庞切利伯爵，但现在他只是一头蠢驴。”  
这是个比喻吗？这种叫声的确和驴非常相似……我忍不住抬眼又瞥了瞥画像，呜呜长叫的绅士弹了起来，用四肢着地的方式开始在画框里来回走动。  
哈？这是什么情况？  
“啊，对，我想起来了，西里尔驴……”双胞胎中的一个开口。  
“毛毛西里尔。”女士鄙夷地纠正，“呸，便宜他了，那个十恶不赦的混蛋。”  
他们在说什么？  
“那么……驴子哞哞？”  
“驴子呜呜？”  
“两次机会和你们说再见了，年轻人。”女士说，“我要去另一幅画像了。”  
“请等一等——”  
“失败了，兄弟。”一模一样的声音说。   
那头的画像陷入了寂静。  
“啊，没关系，多的是机会——说起来，霍格沃茨的画像里，询问女士们是不是都比较麻烦？”  
“女性画像的口令尝试成功率，我想想，”说话的这个放缓了语速，“目前大约……是百分之……六十？”  
很低吗？我直到现在都只能说出格兰芬多公共休息室的口令，所以应该是几千分之一？他们俩究竟在学校里花了多长时间到处闲逛啊？  
一阵响亮的呜呜声从右边传来，那幅画像上的灰帽子绅士已经坐了下来，好像恢复了一点神志，正目不转睛地瞪着我。  
我心头突然掠过强烈的不安预感。  
“嘘——”我轻轻竖起食指，放在嘴唇上，“请不要——”  
“呜呜呜！”他高声叫起来，“快乐的毛驴！快乐的毛驴，毛毛西里尔！什么驴，你是？”  
哦不——  
我惊恐地拼命朝画像做手势，希望那个一心把自己当作驴的绅士能安静下来，但他似乎完全误解了我的手势，更加兴奋地唱起难听的歌。  
“毛毛西里尔！毛毛西里尔！呜呜呜呜！” 绅士四肢着地，在画框里到处蹦跳，“西里尔！驴！什么驴！你是！”  
我的天哪——

“哎呀呀，瞧瞧这里有什么。”快活的声音在我耳边响起。  
双胞胎中的一个倚在盔甲上，朝我笑着。  
“这里是不是有个跟踪狂？啧啧啧。”另一个踱着步子走过来，“好一匹蠢蠢的小驴子啊。”


	25. 西塔楼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫头鹰塔楼与天文台并称俯瞰霍格沃茨全景视野最佳双塔，千百年来招待过一波波在高处寒风中瑟瑟发抖的学子，脏乱差的程度不减当年。

“你再说一遍，他们俩让你干嘛？”罗恩瞪圆眼睛，不忘伸手在桌上抓了一只鸡腿。  
“找到那个科什么什么女士画像的口令。”我一筹莫展地望着盘子里的烤牛肉和西兰花，“弗雷德，或者乔治，他说，如果找不到，后果会很严重。”  
“我完全相信这个。”哈利谨慎地说，“你有头绪吗？”  
“一丁点儿都没有。”我使劲戳戳西兰花肥厚的墨绿伞冠，“而且我答应李的那两份课堂记录还没写完。完全是亏本生意啊。”  
“唔唔，下个唔拜嘶，里还有嘶箭。”罗恩嘴里塞满鸡腿肉，冲我晃了晃脑袋。  
“先把东西咽下去吧，真害怕你哪天被噎死。”我友好地提醒他。  
赫敏在桌子对面翻了翻眼睛。  
我赶紧看向罗恩。他已经放下啃光了的鸡腿，正在专心对付炸土豆，没有注意到那个眼神。幸好幸好。自从哈利拿到新扫帚以来，赫敏似乎再也没有和他们俩说话。令我松了一口气的是，她好像并不打算把这笔账算到我头上，依旧在适合赖床的早晨喊我起来。  
有点奇怪。但我除了感到庆幸以外，不知道该怎样做出解释。爸爸说，安全和开心最重要，那就别去考虑这些超出我理解能力范畴的东西了——好好吃饭吧。伊莱恩守则第六条，把所有让人困惑的谜题都留给亚伯。  
明天就是万圣节前夜了，不知道他会不会和皮特一起出去敲邻居的门讨糖果。亚伯对这类事情不怎么热衷，所以总是好脾气地当被皮特扯着袖子到处跑的那个，倒是皮特——他每年都要换个奇特的角色——两年前，他的这个小爱好就激起了我邪恶的想象——我一直盼着把他打扮成一个穿粉嫩糖果裙的洋娃娃。

“下课之后有什么安排吗？”我一边给面前扭来扭去、咯咯发笑的墨尔本痒痒树培土，一边问哈利。  
“怎么了？”哈利往深处推了推铲柄，额头的汗珠闪闪发亮，“呼，温室里要是能施降温咒就好了……”  
“植物需要处在与季节相对匹配的温度里，”我说，“你可以问问赫敏有什么局部降温的魔法，给你自己加几个。”  
“她现在应该不怎么想理我和罗恩……”哈利压下铲柄，刨出夹着几片枯萎落叶的一抔棕土，“她是不是很久没跟我说话了？”  
“啊，你发现了？所以该说你有眼力见还是该说你迟钝？”我用铲子背面轻轻拍拍刚倒上去的松软土壤，胳膊肘顺便捅了捅还在左摇右摆的痒痒树，“她只是担心你们受伤——”  
“重申两遍我的观点，”左边一片脸盆那么大的裂隙陆生莲叶片旁，钻出罗恩的脸，“她是担心格兰芬多的分数，她是担心格兰芬多的分数。”  
“你不该这么说——”我着急地往赫敏的方向望去，“还好她在问斯普劳特教授问题——”  
“怕什么，听见我也不怕。”罗恩转了转眼睛，“所以你下午究竟有什么活动？”  
“想不想一起去爬西塔楼？”  
“你说的那个遍布猫头鹰屎的西塔楼？”  
“李说偶尔还能瞧见大粪弹，期不期待？”我兴奋地提出。  
两个人都皱着脸别过头。  
“好啦，只是想找找看有没有什么可以登上去的尖顶——那里是我能想到的高空视野最好的地方。”  
“有道理。”罗恩从裂隙莲叶间传过来，潦草地把铲子往土里一戳，“西塔楼那片地方的建筑不多，你可以好好看看天空。”  
“太危险了——”哈利拄着铲子反对说，“你是不是忘了上回——”  
“我没有，西塔楼都经过这么多年了还是很安全，而且它肯定是经过魔法加固的呀，没有必要担心，哈利。”  
他翠绿的眼睛在镜片后眨了眨。  
“不。”他说，“我以为你记得奥尔沃特先生说过什么。”  
“开心最要紧。”我马上回答。  
“安全第一。”  
“哈利——”罗恩又拔起他的铲子，“双胞胎说那里除了太高不好爬以外，简直是最佳据点。他们俩起码去过猫头鹰塔楼一千次，我想没什么关系，既然他们能那么做。”  
“十分钟后把你们的痒痒树草图交上来——”斯普劳特教授的洪亮声音响起来，“草图——加上简要的文字说明，就像我这节课刚开始说的那样。”  
“她这节课刚开始说了什么？”罗恩哐地一声抛下铲子，“伊莱恩！又到了拜托你的时候。”  
“你真的要去？”哈利用长袍袖子抹了把汗，“你确定？”  
“我们去看一看，就看一看。”我宽慰道，“如果实在太陡就回来呗，反正塔总是在那儿，又不会动。你该不会害怕了吧？”  
他看着我，叹了口气。  
“记不记得你有一次评价达力的激将法很‘低级’？玛姬姑妈去年寄圣诞卡片来的时候？”  
“……有吗？”  
“就当是我害怕吧，小心点，伊莱恩。”  
“这么说你答应了？非常好！”我乐呵呵地朝罗恩摊开手心，“你的羊皮纸？还一笔都没画吧？”

“弗雷德和……和，乔治，他们，”罗恩气喘吁吁地在楼梯转角处停下步子，“说得真对……这实在、实在是……太……”  
眼前的石阶盘绕而上，中部微微凹陷，被几百年来的踩踏磨出了光滑的浅印。西塔楼的坡度几乎比魔药课走下地牢的那段斯拉格霍恩螺旋楼梯还要陡峭，看来设计者根本不在乎人类的想法，他只想把猫头鹰安顿好。  
塔楼四壁都凿满了规律分布的小洞，错落有致，正好可以容纳不同身量的猫头鹰站立其中。不时有翅膀扑扇的声音从耳边掠过，楼身的空袭中，能看见小小的黑影在远处滑翔。这里大概是霍格沃茨最重要的猫头鹰中转处，远比接收包裹的大礼堂繁忙。  
他楼里最常见的是长耳猫头鹰和谷仓猫头鹰，偶尔也会出现非常可爱的迷你猫头鹰。  
“我们要多久才能到顶上？”  
“再爬个四分钟吧，慢慢来。”我拍拍罗恩的肩膀，“你要多锻炼啊。”

天空晴朗而开阔，澄净的浅蓝色夹着丝缕云彩向远方铺开。  
我坐在一块凸出的平整石块上，轻轻晃荡双腿。哈利规规矩矩坐在我边上，仰头望着天空。罗恩站在塔楼里，从我们背后的大豁口朝这块石板探头。  
“你真的不过来坐吗？”我拍了拍身后一块空余的地方。  
“唉，这块石头显然只能坐两个人，剩下的那么点地方顶多放得下我的脚。”罗恩不无遗憾地说，“我就在楼里待着好了。”

从这里看天空，眼里除了天幕和云彩以外，别无他物。一抬头，满心满眼都只有那片纯粹的浅蓝，温柔却有力地将人裹进天空的包围中，似乎能切实感觉到那种无声而庄严的威压，从万里迢迢的虚无之地降临在身上。穹顶仿佛非常近，近到我一瞬间产生了伸手就能摸到蓝天的错觉；它又好像非常远，再怎么仔细地凝视，都看不透那层蔚蓝的屏障。  
亚伯在的话，可能会告诉我大气层对太阳光波长的作用原理吧。  
我想起从前在屋顶的日子来。  
那里的天空总会被周围建筑切成不规则的破碎形状，不是如此完整的大片蓝色，但那时候，我可以把双手枕在脑后，翘着左脚，静静躺着。只要确保能在学校的放学铃声响起前，不引起注意地悄悄爬下屋顶，我想赖多久就能赖多久。

我想起羊群般驯顺的大团云朵，云彩之下，教学楼对面那些茂盛的草丛里，不时闪过几只敏捷穿行的猫咪……啊，还有那些花团锦簇的屋子，爬满葱茏绿叶的灰砖墙，像瀑布一样繁密的火红花朵映着白墙面……

“嗯……伊莱恩，我还没问你……”  
回忆中的画面在熟悉的声音里渐渐褪去颜色。  
“伊莱恩？”  
我愣了一下才反应过来。哈利在叫我。  
“哦，哦……怎么了？”  
“我在想，斯内普的药剂……你每周都在喝那服药吗？”在蓝天下，他的眼睛呈现出一种均匀浸染上蓝色的湖水绿，依旧非常美丽。  
“……啊……”我望进那双眼睛，有片刻的晃神，“……是。一直在喝。”  
“情况还是很严重？我知道，你上次说没关系，不过……”湖水绿的眼睛盯住我，“你从来没有告诉我们，状况是不是正在好转……你在信里肯定也没有和亚伯提起这个，对不对？”  
“没必要让他们担心。绝对没有必要。”我竭力让自己的声调听起来让人信服，“那服药一切都好，只是味道真的很像沼泽泥巴——”  
“沼泽泥巴？你居然还费神去尝过这种东西？不会拉肚子吗？”罗恩突然插进一句。  
“我猜味道差不多吧。又腥又腻的，好像还有股臭袜子味儿——”  
“伊莱恩——”哈利有些受不了地打断，“到底……怎么了？连我们都不能告诉吗？从你坚决不肯谈这件事来看，我们有充分理由认为那服药可不像你宣称的那样‘一切都好’——”  
的确不好。可我不想说出来。  
哪怕是对他。  
“要不然你去问问斯内普？”我朝他做了个鬼脸。  
“伙计，我们认真地考虑过这个方案。”罗恩插话，“但你也知道，那条大毒蛇告诉我们药剂配方和用途的可能性，比纳威在魔药课上拿到O还小——”  
“喂，可别拿这个开玩笑。”我假装不在意地截住话头，“他的问题在于太紧张了，迪安上次说，斯内普一走到旁边，纳威就开始发抖。噢，真糟糕。”  
“唉，他老是过度紧张，在麦格教授的课上也一样……你跟他几乎每节课都是搭档，你比较清楚，对不对？”罗恩大大剌剌地说，“斯内普的确让人很难专心盯着坩埚，毕竟你没法不在意，他就喜欢嘶嘶作响地到处喷毒液……不过你们知道吗，弗雷德和乔治管斯内普叫‘那头阴沉沉的蝙蝠’，啊哈哈哈哈——”  
“嘿，我们当然知道。”我依旧偏头望着罗恩火红色的脑袋，刻意忽略哈利不时飘过来的探究视线，“你想在‘双胞胎最爱抱怨的名单’里上升一个名次吗？会很困难的。目前你排在第四，前面三位竞争对手分别是魔药课老蝙蝠、费尔奇和伍德，哇，实力都很强。”  
“不对不对，我想我充其量只能勉强排到第五，前面还得加上我们老妈。”罗恩胸有成竹地冲我摇摇食指，“你还是不够了解他们啊。”  
“最了解哥哥们的贴心小罗尼？”我实在忍不住，扭过脸鼓着腮帮闷笑起来。  
“哎呀！别那么叫我！”不用回头也知道，罗恩的耳朵一定和头发差不多红了，“等一下，你该不会——伊莱恩——你果然在偷笑！”  
身旁传来轻轻的叹气声。  
我没有转头，仰面假装看着天空，小心地瞟了一眼旁边。  
哈利正目不转睛地盯着我。  
“吓——”我慌乱了片刻，随即镇定地把脸转向他，“好吧好吧，你说，你说……”  
“我不问啦。”他好像终于放弃了把话题拉回正轨的努力，让我松了口气，“但不管是什么情况，比如事情变得更……我想不会的，反正……或许，如果你什么时候想告诉我们了……”  
“有什么事随时找我们。”罗恩接着说。  
“如果那样，我一定会的。”我赶紧保证。  
现在不告诉他们，指不定什么时候情况自己就好转了。但事情假如真还有更糟糕的余地……唉，那我大概只能抱着爸爸和亚伯——不，抱着帕吉哭了——  
我因为哈利好奇心的停歇大为放松，开始胡思乱想。  
“所以魔咒学和变形术也和那个有关吗。”他冷不丁又冒出一句。  
“……你说过不问了的！”我被吓了一跳，心里却意外地不怎么排斥他提起这件事，“咱们能不能在回去的路上顺点东西吃——”  
“这是一个陈述句，不是问句。”哈利轻松地说，“再坐一会儿吧。吃的——如果我们不想被海格的岩皮饼崩掉牙齿，那就没东西吃了。”  
“说真的，弗雷德和乔治怎么总有办法搞到各种食物？”罗恩皱着眉头啃了啃大拇指，“弗雷德说，因为开学以来每晚都吃甜食，他上个月重了五磅整。”  
“你可能不比他少。”我友好地提醒道，“罗恩，你的嘴在饭桌上歇过一会儿吗？”  
“吃太撑的时候，就会。”他庄重地点点头。

“哇……这股味道……”  
罗恩停住步子，闭上双眼，满脸陶醉的神情。  
走廊里飘着一股甜甜的烤南瓜的气味，路过的学生都不由自主地开始深呼吸。  
“万圣节晚宴你尽可以多吃点，但现在最好还是赶快走吧，”我一边使劲吸气，一边抑制住自己朝香味源头走过去的冲动，“我们还有两分钟就要迟到了。”

有一顿丰盛晚餐在等着我们——这已经让今年的万圣节前夕尤其令人期待，而更妙的是，弗立维教授在课上宣布，他认为我们可以开始使物体飞起来了。  
“相信你们都非常期待这节课。”他笑眯眯地站在一摞书上对我们点头，“隆巴顿先生，你的宠物曾经给大家做出了令人印象深刻的示范。”  
纳威坐在我右边，圆脸蛋微微涨红，握着魔杖的双手紧了紧。  
“悬浮咒作用原理及应用理论，我们已经学习了三节课，”我对他说，“别担心，纳威。”  
他虚弱地笑了一下，没有说话。  
自从看见弗立维教授把纳威的莱福弄得满教室到处乱飞之后，每个人都眼巴巴地盼着练习悬浮魔咒——尤其是赫敏，她对“期末考试一定会出现”的咒语向来抱有浓厚的兴趣。  
我扭过头去找那丛亚麻色的蓬乱头发，惊恐地发现她和罗恩坐在一起。赫敏好像完全屏蔽了一切干扰，正目不斜视地盯着魔杖尖，嘴里念念有词。  
“天啊……”我转回身来，低声喃喃。  
“怎么了？”纳威看了看我，“其实你说得对，三节课的理论学习，应该问题不大……”  
“不是这个，”我苦恼地说，“他们俩待在一起，可能会爆炸的。”  
纳威大惑不解地望着我。  
“没什么，我们继续吧。咒语是Win什么来着——wingardium Leviosa！”  
意料之中，羽毛一动不动。我甩了甩魔杖，思绪慢慢飘向别处。  
从哈利的飞天扫帚送到的那天起，我就没见过赫敏跟他们俩说话，并且一度以为她也会对我不理不睬，但事实恰好相反，她似乎没有同我闹别扭的打算。  
“你拦不住波特和韦斯莱的。”当我在某个睡意朦胧的早晨委婉提出疑问后，她客观地说，“没有人拦得住。看他们俩那个样子我就知道——好了，伊莱恩，快点起床。等我学会清水如泉，你就再也没有赖床的好日子了。”

“好了，千万不要忘记我们一直在训练的那个微妙的手腕动作!”弗立维教授站在他的那堆书上尖声说，“一挥一抖，记住，一挥一抖。念准咒语也非常重要——千万别忘了巴鲁费奥巫师，他把‘f’说成了‘s’，结果发现自己躺在地板上，胸口站着一头野牛。”   
教室里响起乱哄哄的笑声。  
“我就没有那种烦恼。”我兴高采烈地对纳威说，“我敢肯定，我的咒语一点效果都没有。从另一个角度看，当个魔力弱到近似麻瓜的巫师，或许意味着你会更安全——”  
“你完全没必要说得这么开心。”纳威伤脑筋地戳了戳那根毫无反应的羽毛，“我念了起码一打咒语，它还是不动——”  
轰！  
一股皮毛烧焦的气味从背后飘来。  
“什么东西着火了？”纳威惊慌地扭头。  
“我弟弟一定会说这是蛋白质燃烧的气味——”我也转过身去。  
后面一张桌子上腾起高高的明黄色火焰，哈利正慌慌张张地用帽子扑灭它，而西莫一脸呆滞地坐在旁边，满脸灰扑扑的烟尘。看起来他们刚刚经历了一场小型爆炸。  
“和我上节魔药课的情形差不多。”纳威同情地说，“可怜的西莫。”

“一挥一抖，一挥一抖！”弗立维教授尖声说，“多做几遍就会有效果！”  
我自认为动作绝对标准，但应该被送上空中的羽毛依旧安详地躺在桌面上。纳威也同样没有进展。  
“Wingardium Leviosa!”罗恩的声音响亮地传过来。  
我抬眼望过去，他正像风车一样挥动着两条长长的手臂。  
“你说错了，”赫敏毫不客气地说，“是Wingar-dium Levi-o-sa，那个‘gar’音节要说得又长又清楚。”  
看得出来，对于被分到一起练习，实在很难说他们俩谁更恼火一点儿。  
“既然你这么机灵，你倒来试试看！”罗恩咆哮着说。  
“哦。不。”我扶住额头。  
赫敏卷起衣袖，挥动着魔杖，清楚流畅地大声说：“Wingardium Leviosa!”  
那根羽毛轻盈地从桌上升起，飘悬在他们头顶上方四英尺的地方。  
“哦，做得好!”弗立维教授拍着手喊道，“大家快看，格兰杰小姐已经成功了!”   
我看了一眼罗恩。他的脸色阴沉极了。  
  
下课时，我和纳威把那根整节课没有费神扭动过哪怕一下的羽毛还给了弗立维教授。  
“没关系，孩子，没关系，”他乌黑的瞳仁看着我们，神情和蔼，好像完全了解一切， “多练习。情况会改善的。”  
“谢谢您。”我低声回答，纳威在旁边低声嘟哝了一句“谢谢”。

在拥挤的走廊里费力穿行的时候，罗恩的情绪坏到了极点：“怪不得大家都受不了她，说实在的，她简直就像一个噩梦。”   
“罗恩！”我瞪着他，“她才不——”  
哈利被撞了一下肩膀。那个人匆匆从我们身边走了过去。  
是赫敏。她垂着头，脚步飞快地消失在人群里。  
“她好像在掉眼泪——”哈利慌乱地说，“我想她听见你的话了。”   
“那又怎么样?”罗恩说，但也显出了一丝不安，“她一定已经注意到了，她一个朋友也没有。”   
“不是那样。”我叹了口气，“我就很乐意说自己是她的朋友——假如她也这么认为的话。”  
“……总之她还是很招人烦。”罗恩朝赫敏消失的方向很快地瞥了一眼。  
“罗恩——”  
“先去上课吧。”哈利把我们俩往前拽了拽，“下节课再说。教室在哪一层来着？”

下一节课赫敏没有露面，而且整个下午都不见人影。  
“她绝对不可能放弃听课去干别的事的。”我担忧地对佩蒂尔说，“你也知道，不在学习的每一秒钟对赫敏来说都是浪费。”  
“我听见她的声音了。”佩蒂尔重重地叹了口气，“在女厕所里。中午的时候。她一直在哭，而且说什么都不让我安慰。要我看，肯定是有人让她特别难过。傻姑娘，哪里没有好男孩呢。”  
呃——佩蒂尔是不是对这件事情有什么误会？  
“帕瓦蒂，我想不是因为那种烦恼——”  
“啊，是吗？但最近没有考试也没有测验，是什么让她那么伤心？”佩蒂尔漂亮的黑眼睛眨了眨，“八成是恋爱问题。也许你可以去劝劝她？”  
“我会的。”我也叹了口气，真是让人头疼，罗恩的嘴皮子总比脑袋转得快。  
“告诉她，那方面有什么烦恼就来问我，或者帕德玛，”她提起自己孪生姐妹的名字，“男孩都是呆头呆脑的木桩子，别为那些木桩子劳神。”  
“真的不是——”我觉得解释起来有些困难，“好吧——走廊旁边的女厕所对吗？”


	26. 万圣夜惊魂 - Who would let in a troll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与巨怪交锋

过道里挤满了朝礼堂方向流动的学生，我逆着人群，准备往另一边的长廊走。  
“你去哪儿？”哈利拉住我。  
“宴会就要开始了。”罗恩说。  
我迟疑片刻，决定实话实说。  
“我得去找赫敏。帕瓦蒂说她一直在哭。”  
罗恩脸上闪过不安的神色。  
“哦……那……”他支支吾吾地开口，“那就……”  
“你们先去吃东西吧。”我冲他俩挥挥手，“我马上就过来。记得帮我留几个糖浆馅饼！还有糖渍樱桃巧克力！”

走廊两旁摆着许多黄澄澄的万圣节小南瓜，显然都被施了魔法——它们爱朝过路的人扭动雕刻出来的五官，挤眉弄眼，邪气的笑容看起来特别诡异。  
前方响起翅膀扑扇的细小声响，我抬头看去，走廊另一头有团飘浮的乌云，快速向这边浮动过来。一大群蝙蝠聚在一起，把南瓜肚里的蜡烛火苗扑得闪闪烁烁，穿过靠边躲避的学生，走廊里一时间像是弥漫着黑色的雾气。  
我靠墙站住片刻，看着蝙蝠云团飘进拐角的另一条走廊里。  
还从来没见过这么多活生生的蝙蝠呢。赫敏肯定也没见过这么多。普通人的世界里，万圣节装饰最多的地方往往是商店，是啊，他们会在门前吊起几只廉价的塑料蝙蝠招揽生意——但这座城堡里却几乎到处放着鬼脸南瓜灯，真的蝙蝠飞来飞去，烤南瓜的香味绕了几条走廊都能闻见……这应该是我度过的节日气息最浓厚的万圣节。果然，巫师界的东西时常会给人惊喜。  
是不是该带上点南瓜馅饼什么的？赫敏万一也不肯让我安慰呢？  
女厕所——我记得应该是……这条走廊尽头，右拐——

“赫敏？”我站在一片寂静的厕所门口，试探着朝里面轻轻喊了一句。  
没有人回答。  
我抬脚走了进去。  
臭烘烘的气味迎面扑来，差点把我熏得一个趔趄。这味道隐约有点熟悉——是不是掺着一股袜子味儿？说真的，我觉得自己每个星期喝的那剂魔药里，八成就有袜子这种原料——  
这里地方很宽敞，甚至分成了两大块区域，往右边拐，里面是个空间一样大的盥洗室，同样隔出了许多小间。平时用这个厕所的人很少——我怀疑是否真的还有人在用这个厕所，反正不包括我，毕竟它位置有点偏僻，又破破烂烂的——所以大概谁也没有费心仔细打扫过这儿，墙壁斑斑驳驳，隔间的门板看上去旧得快要脱落了，脏兮兮的地板上还散落着废弃的金属管子。  
我静静站在厕所中央的空地上，竖起耳朵。

右边的某个隔间里隐约传来吸鼻子的声音，接着咔哒一响，隔间门吱呀吱呀地转开。  
赫敏低头走下那级台阶，往前又走了两三步，才意识到这里站着个人。  
她抬头看我，似乎怔住了几秒，然后一言不发地扭头走向水池，使劲拧开水龙头，劲头大得像在拧什么人的脑袋。  
铜质水龙头噗噗噗响了一阵，困难地挤出两滴褐色液体。  
她又开始拧另一个水龙头，但它似乎被上一位使用者旋得太紧，没有扭动一丝一毫。  
“我来我来。”  
我赶紧跑过去，不小心踢飞了地上躺着的金属管，那根管子旋转着滑向墙壁，发出一声响亮的“当——”，在空旷的房间里回响，然后又打着转儿回到空地上。  
我吃力地掰着那只水龙头的开关，经过一番艰苦的搏斗后，它总算不情不愿地松开了一点。我用劲一推，水流哗地喷到地面上。  
“谢谢。”赫敏哑着嗓子说了第一句话，音量很低。  
“不客气。”我赶快从水龙头边让开，错眼瞄了瞄她。赫敏往后拢了拢乱蓬蓬的长发，微微俯身，把水扑到脸上。  
水珠滑落的时候，她闭起来的两只眼睛都是肿的。  
“那个，要我帮你抱着头发吗？”我问。  
“好。”她用手抹了一把脸，依旧闭着眼睛，语气少有地柔和又顺从，“谢谢。”  
我走过去，捧起她温暖的、散发淡淡香味的棕色头发。  
哗哗的流水声中，赫敏安静地一把一把洗着脸，我不知道该说些什么，就那么站在她身后，手里捧着浓密松软的厚厚长发。

“那个——赫敏，你圣诞节出去要过糖果吗？”  
她愣了一会儿。  
“……圣诞节？”  
“不不不，我是说万圣节，万圣节……”我是紧张得话都说不清楚了吗？虽然眼下的情况的确非常尴尬，可——啊，幸亏亚伯不在这里，不然他肯定又会用奇怪的眼神看我——  
“没有。我父母都是牙医，你知道的。”她的嗓子听着还是有点沙哑，“很少有人家准备的是无糖甜食。”  
“无糖……还能叫甜食吗？”我诧异地问，“那种东西是怎么做出来的？”  
“噢，就是不放糖，蔗糖、果糖、蜂蜜都不行，”赫敏又往脸上泼了一捧水，“牛奶也最好别放，因为里面含乳糖——”  
“听上去标准真严格。无糖甜食好吃吗？”我说，“或许我更喜欢当一个满口蛀牙但是能大口吃糖的人——我的天——赫敏，你闻到了吗?”  
赫敏吸了吸鼻子。  
一股恶臭钻进我的鼻孔，让人不禁怀疑是不是哪个马桶突然爆炸了。  
这绝对不是个谈论甜品的好时机，因为臭袜子和公共厕所混合在一起的气味正把我们包围起来。  
咚——啪——咚——啪——  
好像有什么巨大又沉重的物体拖在地上，响声离这里越来越近。  
“那是什么？”赫敏惊慌地睁大眼睛，转头看向我，脸上还挂着水滴。  
低沉的咕哝声伴着重物拖拽的声音一同传来。  
“我不知道。”  
我们俩面面相觑。她琥珀色的眼睛瞪得越来越大。  
咚。  
我迅速排除了地震的可能性，因为那个声音刚刚在这间厕所里响起来了。它就在进门的那块地方，我听见了——  
那是个很大的、移动的东西。脑海中瞬间闪过一个恐怖的想法——说不定还是活的——  
嘭！  
心脏仿佛被猛敲了一锤。  
有人把门关了！  
我放开怀里的长发，跳起来一把抓住赫敏的手。  
“不管怎么样，我们得从这里出去——赶快——”  
我们跑到两块区域相通的地方，一下子被门口的庞然大物惊得灵魂出窍。  
那景象十分恐怖。  
那座小山一样的怪物有十二英尺高，像一堆废弃的建筑垃圾，花岗岩一般灰乎乎的，身体庞大而蠢笨，顶着一颗可可豆似的小脑袋。它的短腿粗壮得像树桩，扁平的、粗硬起茧的大脚放在地面上。  
我们很可能找到了那股令人作呕的气味的源头。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
高分贝的尖叫在女厕所里回荡，一阵蜂鸣在我耳膜里嗡嗡萦绕。左手被捏得像是要碎掉一样——我低头看了一眼，赫敏正紧紧攥住我的手。  
毫无疑问，这是一只巨怪。而且是体型最大、最危险的那种——淡灰色皮肤，体型巨大——一只山怪。纽特·斯卡曼把巨怪分为山怪、林怪、水怪三类，并且在书里告诉读者，它们力大无穷，对猎物一点儿也不挑剔。  
但我并不觉得现在想起这些知识，能让状况变得乐观一点——  
这只巨怪被赫敏的尖叫吸引了，正拖着步子朝我们缓慢地走过来，每一步都让整间屋子震动一下。它手里抓着一根粗大的木棍，由于手臂很长，木棍在地上拖着。  
我抓着赫敏的手飞快地把她拽向另一面墙，两个人都贴着墙壁发抖。  
“等、等它从门旁边让开，我们就、就跑出去……”我发现自己的舌头好像打结了。  
赫敏脸色白得像张纸，哆哆嗦嗦地尖声说：“门锁了！我们出不去的！”

哐当！

门突然嘭地打开了，响亮地撞在厕所墙壁上，露出神色惊慌的哈利和罗恩。  
他们俩脸色都苍白得像血人巴罗的鬼魂。

“伊莱恩！”哈利看见我，一瞬间似乎连气都透不过来了，“你居然真的在这里？！”  
我张着嘴说不出话来，盯着巨怪朝这里逼近。  
哐！  
它笨重的身躯把水池撞得和墙脱开了，但是仿佛丝毫没有察觉。巨怪的痛觉神经这么迟钝的吗？是不是因为皮肤的角质层太厚了？  
“把它搞糊涂!”哈利孤注一掷地对罗恩说，抓起一个水龙头，使劲朝墙上扔去。   
巨怪在离我们几步远的地方停住了。它笨拙地转过身来，愚蠢地眨巴着眼睛，想看清声音是什么东西发出来的。它那丑陋的小眼睛看见了哈利，迟疑了一下，然后便朝哈利走来，一边缓缓举起手里的木棍。   
“不——哈利——”我想松开赫敏的手，跑到房间另一边吸引巨怪的注意力，但她死死地抓着我的手臂。  
“嘿，大笨蛋!”罗恩从房间另一边喊道，同时把一根金属管朝巨怪扔去。巨怪似乎根本没有注意到金属管打中了自己的肩膀，但它听见了喊声，便又停住脚步，把丑陋的大鼻子转向罗恩，哈利瞅准时机马上跳到了它身后。   
“过来，快跑，快跑!”哈利朝我们喊，拽着赫敏想把她拉向门口，但她脚下生了根一样停在原地，攥着我的胳膊，嘴巴惊恐地张得老大。  
“过去！快过去！”我另一只手揽住赫敏的后背让她倚在我身上，尽力迈开步子往门口挣扎，想把她拖到另一边，但她像一块石雕似的全身紧绷，动弹不得。整个房间里充斥着叫喊和回音，各种声响在我的鼓膜旁横冲直撞。  
巨怪似乎被噪音逼得发狂了，又咆哮了一声，开始向罗恩逼近。  
“往它身后跑！钻出去！”我半拖半拽着赫敏，声嘶力竭地冲就站在巨怪脚边和墙角夹缝里的罗恩吼。  
他离巨怪最近，而且没有退路。   
就在这时，哈利猛地向前一跳，用双臂从后面搂住了巨怪的脖子吊在它身上。  
我心头猛地一颤。有时候真搞不懂他到底是鲁莽还是勇敢——  
“你疯了吗！”我仰头朝他大喊，“抱紧！抱紧！”  
巨怪本来是不会感觉到有人吊在它身上的，但哈利在跳起时手里拿着魔杖——它径直插进了巨怪的一个鼻孔。  
“哈利！不！——不不不——哈利！！！”  
我觉得自己全身的血液都冷却了。  
他死死搂住巨怪的脖子，在痛苦地扭动身子的怪兽身上艰难悬挂着，手指似乎随时有松开滑落的危险。巨怪怒吼着想把背上的东西甩下来，手里的木棍漫无目的地乱舞，好几次差点砸到哈利的脑袋。  
他很可能下一秒就会摔下来，被抓住，然后狠狠击中——

“哈利！”

脉搏迅速跳动的声音在耳中清晰可闻，我感觉血液一下子冲上了脑袋，心跳咚咚作响，呼吸也越来越急促——这种感觉——  
又是这种感觉——  
所有感官似乎都瞬间放大了数十倍——巨怪皮肤粗糙的纹理和褶皱像大幅地图一样在眼前铺开，它周身空气中极其细小的角质层碎屑雪花般轻盈地飘浮旋转，那股混合了臭袜子和公共厕所味道的恶臭飞速分解成土壤、腐生生物和岩石粉末的气味供我识别，痛苦的吼声在空气中荡漾起层层叠叠的声波纹路，木棍看似杂乱无章的挥舞轨迹划过一圈圈看不见却能够清楚感知的痕迹——还有哈利手指尖的轻微颤动，快要滑落鼻梁的眼镜上细密的裂缝和反射厕所顶灯光亮的胶带，他惶急的呼吸和心跳声，那双翡翠似的眼眸中微微放大的瞳孔——  
巨怪的扭动缓缓放慢了速度，然后直愣愣地站在原地，手掌张开，木棍掉在地上，发出一声闷响。哈利喘不过气似的大口呼吸着，从安静下来的巨怪背后滑下，双手撑着地板大口吸气。  
巨怪把手伸向自己的喉咙，揪着自己粗短的脖子，发出恐怖的吭哧吭哧声，好像快要窒息了。

赫敏已经完全吓呆了，刚才绷紧的身体现在软软地瘫在我身旁；罗恩抽出自己的魔杖，有一瞬间表情非常迷茫——然后我看着他张开嘴，大声喊道：“Wingardium Leviosa!”   
木棍突然从地上飞起，高高地、高高地升向空中，又慢慢地转了个身——落下来，敲在它主人的头上，发出惊天动地的一声爆响。  
像是有人啪地按下开关，那种仿佛能够感受万物的奇异感觉一下子消失了。我瘫坐在地上，用力按住胸口。  
掐着自己喉咙的巨怪原地摇摆了一下，面朝下倒在地板上，轰隆一声，把整个房间都震得发抖。   
哈利爬起身来，浑身颤抖，气喘吁吁。罗恩站在那里瞪眼看着巨怪，魔杖还高高地举在手里。   
赫敏小声打破了沉默。   
“它——死了吗？”   
“我认为没有，”哈利喘着气说，“它大概只是被打昏了。”   
他一手按住自己的肺部，弯下腰，从巨怪鼻子里拔出沾着大块灰色胶状物的魔杖。  
“巨怪的鼻屎。”   
他把魔杖在巨怪的裤子上擦了擦，转过头来望着我。  
“伊——”  
走廊里传来一阵猛烈的撞门声和响亮的脚步声。  
我们全都抬起头来。  
“糟糕——”罗恩本来就没什么血色的脸又苍白了一分。  
我们没有意识到刚才闹出了多大的动静——不用想也知道，一定是楼下的人听见了剧烈的碰撞声和巨怪的吼叫声——  
片刻之后，麦格教授冲进了房间，后面紧跟着斯内普和奇洛。奇洛朝巨怪看了一眼，抽抽搭搭地哭起来，一屁股坐在旁边的抽水马桶上，像我一样紧紧攥住自己的胸口。   
斯内普弯腰去看巨怪。麦格教授紧紧抿着嘴，嘴唇煞白，锐利的目光轮番扫过我、罗恩和哈利。我从来没见过她这么生气的样子。哈利张了张嘴，没有出声。   
“你们到底在玩什么鬼把戏?”麦格教授说，声音里带着冷冰冰的愤怒。  
我和哈利一起望向罗恩。他仍然高举着魔杖站在那里。  
“算你们走运，没有被它弄死。你们为什么不老老实实待在宿舍里?”   
斯内普用逼人的目光迅速剜了哈利一眼。  
哈利盯着地上，看起来头脑中跟我一样空空荡荡，一片茫然。

我身旁忽然响起赫敏低低的声音。   
“请别这样，麦格教授——他们是在找我。”   
“格兰杰小姐!”   
赫敏终于挣扎着站了起来。   
“我来找巨怪，因为我——我以为我能独自对付它——你知道，因为我在书上读到过它们，对它们很了解。”   
我依旧坐在地上，闻言抬起头，惊讶地仰视着她尖尖的鼻头和两个鼻孔。  
最热爱规章制度的赫敏——赫敏·格兰杰——正在对一位教授撒谎？  
罗恩放下了魔杖，脸上因为震惊恢复了一点血色。  
“如果他们没有我到我，我现在肯定已经死了。伊莱恩一直扶着我，因为我刚才害怕得走不动路，哈利把他的魔杖插进了巨怪的鼻孔，罗恩用巨怪自己的木棍把它打昏了过去。他们来不及去找人。他们赶来的时候，巨怪正要把我一口吞掉。”   
我闭上张大的嘴巴，假装笃定地点点头，尽量不躲闪麦格教授的目光，竭力装出一副早已熟悉这个故事的样子。   
“噢——如果是这样，”麦格教授注视着他们，沉吟道，“格兰杰小姐，你这个傻姑娘，你怎么能认为你独自就能对付一一个大山般的巨怪呢?”   
赫敏垂下了头。  
我眼睛瞪得大大的，仰头看着她。赫敏幅度很小地朝我弯了弯嘴角，那双琥珀色的眸子闪过一丝笑意。  
哈利和罗恩眼神飘忽地看着虚空中，好像被惊得一句话也说不出来。   
“格兰杰小姐，因为这件事，格兰芬多要被扣去五分，”麦格教授说，“我对你感到很失望。如果你一点儿也没有受伤，最好赶紧回格兰芬多城堡去。学生们都在自己的学院里享用万圣节晚宴呢。奥尔沃特小姐，请你陪着——”  
“我想她应该留一下。”斯内普滑溜溜的声音突兀地响起。他没有看我，而是望着麦格教授点点头，目光似乎别有深意。麦格教授迎着他的视线轻轻点头，“好的。奥尔沃特小姐，请你稍等。”  
赫敏离去了。   
麦格教授转向哈利和罗恩。   
“好吧，我仍然要说算你们走运，没有几个一年级学生能同一个成年的巨怪展开较量的。你们每人为格兰芬多赢得了五分。我会把这件事通知邓布利多教授的。你们可以走了。”  
哈利扭头看看我，好像想说点什么。  
“奥尔沃特小姐，请跟我来。”麦格教授看了哈利一眼，又转向我，“有些我需要交代你的事情。”  
“而这显然同我们好奇心旺盛的波特无关。”斯内普再次开腔。  
哈利和罗恩一言不发地走出了房间。

“来吧。”他们俩的身影消失在门口后片刻，麦格教授说，“孩子，站起来。”


	27. 校长办公室 - Cockroach Clusters & Ice Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔力检测什么的先放一放，先生，我能尝尝那份柠檬雪宝吗？

我们离开的时候，奇洛教授好像终于恢复了一些力气，表示会向校长汇报情况，并把现场处理妥当。我老老实实地跟在麦格教授和斯内普身后，微微低着头，目光在他俩的黑色长袍上扫来扫去。  
他们俩刚才压低声音交谈了一会儿——  
跟我有关？究竟为什么找我啊？又是因为那服魔药吗？  
“之前的状况又出现了？”  
太好了，麦格教授没有压低声音，我也就不用费神一边偷听一边揣测对话内容了。  
——不过，哪种状况？  
“嗯。”斯内普应了一声，瞥了我一眼，“对她来说，控制情绪或许太困难了。”  
这位教授，不好意思，什么叫“控制情绪太困难”？请您别当面说出来，我还在场呢——  
“邓布利多，他说过，魔药能起到不错的效果。” 我从麦格教授的声音里听出了一丝担忧。  
“同样，我也告诉过他，魔药的效果是有限的。”斯内普回答的声音似乎带着凉凉的笑意，让我不舒服地联想到某种魔药成份中黏糊糊的青蛙。  
这下可以确定了，一会儿的事情八成和我过弱的魔力脱不了干系。  
“教授，那个，请问……我们现在要去哪里？”转过又一个楼梯拐角后，我怯怯地开口。  
“校长办公室。”麦格教授侧过头看了我一眼。  
我点点头。  
哦，校长办公室。  
什么？！校校校长办公室？！  
我猛地望向她。  
今晚我犯的错那么严重吗？！  
等等，不对——我今晚分明什么错事也没干过啊！除非“在女厕所安慰朋友”被写进了校规的禁止项！我甚至对那头企图吃掉赫敏的巨怪都没有任何攻击行为——它好歹算是一种不太常见的神奇动物，伤害受保护的神奇动物大概是被禁止的，就像麻瓜界的珍稀物种——  
所以，不管从哪个角度看——哈利和罗恩才是最应该去校长室接受教育的人吧？！  
我垂头丧气地皱着脸跟在他们身后，感觉黑袍子扬起的弧形波纹活像一张张幸灾乐祸的、咧开的嘴。

现在只能祈祷邓布利多不是个太严厉的老头子了——这位巫师界的传奇人物，艾什利先生的偶像，我只在巧克力蛙画片和开学晚宴上看过他几眼，而开学那晚在脑海里残留的印象只剩下疼痛的膝盖、啰啰嗦嗦的分院帽、无比丰盛的晚餐、烛光朦胧的晚餐、有约克郡布丁的晚餐、让人昏昏欲睡的晚餐……

“蟑螂堆和冰耗子。”  
麦格教授的说话声穿过食物的幻影飘来。我猛地抬头。  
面前形状奇怪的石兽盯着我们看了几秒。  
“噢，我时常感觉牙疼。”石兽哼哼一声。麦格教授和斯内普的表情似乎都僵住了片刻。  
它没有再说什么，动作笨拙地迈开步子，让出背后浮动的螺旋阶梯。  
什么意思？他们在对某种奇怪的暗号吗？蟑螂堆和冰耗子跟牙疼有什么关系？难道有人因为食用这两种听起来就很坚硬的——呃，食物？——而磕坏了牙齿？难道霍格沃茨的石像其实都要靠蟑螂和冰冻老鼠过活？这是什么莫名其妙的魔法现象啊……或许我有机会可以问问这头石兽？  
“跟上，奥尔沃特小姐。”麦格教授站在阶梯转角处，低头对仍站在第一级台阶上愣神的我说，“别发呆了。”

麦格教授抬手在门上敲了敲。我小心翼翼地挪动步子，把自己的位置调整到两位教授之间，希望能从两领黑袍子的缝隙间看着邓布利多——这种听起来蠢头蠢脑的念头，怪能给人安全感的——  
门悄无声息地开启了，麦格教授先走了进去，然后是斯内普，我只好盯着自己的脚尖跟过去，一边暗骂顶在脖子上的脑袋——你怎么会期待着保持队形走进校长办公室呢？又不是什么马戏团的杂技表演——

“啊，多么令人欣喜！晚上好，米勒娃，西弗勒斯，看来你们记住了我的新口令。晚上好，奥尔沃特小姐。”  
轻快的招呼从办公桌后传来。  
歪戴着一顶暗紫色巫师帽的老人微微偏过头，把下巴支在交叠的双手上，闪亮的蓝眼睛透过镜片笑眯眯地望向我们。  
哇……他的眼睛真漂亮……  
颜色比爸爸和亚伯的要浅些，但眼神和棱镜反射的光一般锐利。  
我敢说，这是我见过的最有穿透力的眼睛。那种蓝色就像热带海域旅游宣传画上的浅海，澄澈又纯净，让人莫名安心，想要一直凝视下去，可又那么明亮，仿佛一切思绪都如同在手术灯下，无所遁形，使人不禁想要移开视线——  
海面之下的情形，始终没有人能看真切。他的眼睛让我觉得捉摸不透。不过，那是邓布利多啊！他号称当代最有智慧的巫师！我怎么可能看透这样的人在想什么呢？

“晚上好。”麦格教授点点头，“奇洛教授跟你说过了吧？巨怪在那间厕所的事。”  
“晚上好，邓布利多教授。”我总算回过神来，嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
这太傻了。回答，站姿，举止，全都是。我窘得连手都不知道要放在哪里，似乎四肢都由沉重的木条制作，只适合做些笨拙可笑的举动。我应该在他们说完话之后再开口的——或者我根本就应该假装自己不存在——  
“哦是的，他前脚刚走，你们后脚就来了。废弃的、快要被砸烂的女厕所，脸色苍白的学生——不必担心，那个大家伙会被妥帖地请回山林里的。梅林在上，但愿没有人受到太大的惊吓。奥尔沃特小姐，你还好吗？”他亮闪闪的蓝眼睛转向我。  
不知是那两束目光落在我身上时太过柔和，还是他的语气太安慰人，我的慌乱像一缕轻烟，转瞬就被吹散无踪。双手一下子恢复了正常的知觉，我好像从木头人又变回血肉之躯了。  
“啊，没事——谢谢您，教授——我很好。”我结结巴巴地说。  
“我担心极了。”他轮番看着两个教授和我，目光非常真诚。  
不管在这之后有多少训斥和责备，我觉得自己都能应付得来。现在的气氛简直算得上温情——事实上，我甚至开始怀疑是不是真的会被惩罚了。邓布利多看起来太和善了——他想怎么让我受罚都好——他这么亲切！我没办法生气的！  
“当然啦，级长们的工作能力值得信赖，”他继续说，调皮地眨眨眼睛，一甩魔杖凭空变出了三把扶手椅，“但就是会出现这种突发状况——偶尔会有人出于友爱，和，勇敢——我想这是合适的词——而脱离队伍。我得说，波特先生和韦斯莱先生的勇气令人敬佩。”  
斯内普毫不掩饰地从鼻子里喷出一口气。  
“或许吧，但我真希望那不是鲁莽，邓布利多。”麦格教授没有理他，“不过除了巨怪，还有些更复杂的情况。我们认为应当告诉你。”  
噢，瞧，终于来了，我被叫到校长办公室的原因，真期待啊。不过，看来奇洛教授并不知道我的事？  
“请坐，请坐。你们认为是时候了？”邓布利多依旧笑着，又看看我，“那么，奥尔沃特小姐，请原谅，我们只好假定你已经准备好了——想听听吗？关于你魔力的事情。”  
“准备好了！”我挺直身子，兴奋得差点喊起来，睁大眼睛期待地望着他，话一下子多起来，“好像从来没有人愿意告诉我是怎么回事儿，庞弗雷夫人说我不需要操心那个，只要保持平和的心态，然后按时喝药。我以前试着问过艾什利先生，他说只是小巫师正常的魔力暴动后遗症，就像用力过度，休息一阵子就没问题了，但我从来没听说过其他出现魔力暴动的人出现这种状况——啊，您知道艾什利先生吗？他也是霍格沃茨的学生——”  
“当然，当然，雅各布·艾什利，他们同届中最出色的学生之一。我得说，他们告诉你的话是有道理的。”邓布利多了然地点点头，“我知道你一定很好奇——”他满面笑意，但两位教授板着脸站在边上，显然根本不觉得哪里有趣，“可是首先，我们需要再做个小小的检查。请把手伸出来，奥尔沃特小姐。”

“呃，好——哪只手？”  
“惯用手。好的，谢谢。”  
我走过去，迷茫地摊开手掌，手心朝上伸到邓布利多面前。什么叫“再做个检查”？之前我做过这种奇怪的魔力检查吗？  
“它的副作用中没有‘带来不适’这一项。”邓布利多眨眨眼，好像知道我在想什么——至少知道一部分，“别担心，我不记得这个咒语有任何副作用。它只是一个无害的检测用类小咒语，和波皮的探测咒语原理大同小异。”  
波皮？  
“波皮·庞弗雷，我们尽职尽责的护士长，”他抬起魔杖，似乎再一次看穿了我的心思，“你上回可把她吓得不轻。”  
“啊，上一次……”我想起那场莫名其妙的晕眩，不好意思地伸出另一只手挠挠脑袋，“不知道那时候是怎么了……”  
魔杖轻轻点在手心，能感觉到一股力量凝聚在杖尖，仿佛一道极细的水流，簌地窜进手臂，又消逝在身体里。杖尖凉丝丝的，闪着微弱的乳白色光芒。  
效果看起来有点像照明咒。这是屈指可数的、我能自如施展的咒语之一，尽管光亮不太稳定，但好在它对魔力要求不高，凑合着使也能派上用场——半夜上厕所的时候，在各种犄角旮旯翻找帕吉的时候，都非常方便。  
我稍稍侧过脸去看麦格教授，她正下意识地拧着双手，紧盯邓布利多的魔杖。坐在旁边的斯内普直直望向魔杖，眉头微蹙，黑洞洞的双眼里同往常一样空无一物。  
抵着手心的杖尖开始微微发烫，光芒更加明亮。我抬眼看了看就站在离我两步开外的邓布利多。他异常专注地盯着那点亮光，嘴唇飞快蠕动，几乎不出声地念着复杂的咒语。  
好深奥——这长长一大串听起来真像某种外星语言啊，他是怎么完完整整、毫无错误地记下来的？真不愧是巫师界的传奇人物——  
哇！艾什利先生肯定会很羡慕吧？他的偶像就站在我面前！我该不该去要一张签名？想想看，多少人都想要保罗·麦卡特尼的亲笔签名，巫师界的追星风尚应该和普通人没什么两样吧……如果能要到一张邓布利多签名照片……  
咦，怎么越来越烫了？  
不，签名照大概只在麻瓜界流行，或许一张巧克力蛙签名画片会更好，多有巫师特色……不过艾什利先生曾经在这里上学，他说不定早就收集过邓布利多的签名照了……  
嘶——烫烫烫烫烫——  
我赶紧抛开那些胡思乱想，定睛去看自己的手掌。  
杖尖现在就像一盏迷你探照灯似的光芒四射，浮动的白光明亮得甚至有点刺眼，火焰一样烧灼着手掌心。我下意识要甩开，却发现手心和魔杖像两块磁石似的，牢牢吸在了一起。那股水流似的力量在血管里翻滚，像无头苍蝇一样在周身乱窜，搅得我浑身发热。  
我慌忙抬头望向对面，出乎意料，邓布利多神情非常镇定，甚至还安抚地冲我微笑了一下。  
心里再次立刻放松下来。  
有他在，我有什么可担心的呢？就算现在烫了点——真的是非常烫啊，像厨师把我的手当作牛肉放在锅里煎，还细心地用铲子往锅底按了按——  
手心一凉。  
灼烧感突然消失了。  
我把颤抖的右手抬到眼前，这才发现自己正急促地喘着气，汗湿的袍子粘嗒嗒贴在背上。  
邓布利多动作轻巧地抬起魔杖，随手把它放到桌上。  
“还好吗？”他抬头看向我。  
“还好。只是刚才，有点烫……”我看了看掌心，那里的皮肤略微泛起红色。  
“看来这个咒语的研究报告应该更新了。”他笑眯眯地说，“发热应当属于不适反应中重要的一项。”  
“邓布利多，情况怎么样？”麦格教授脸色不太好地问。  
“比想象中要棘手。但显然，西弗勒斯的药剂起到了很好的舒缓作用。奥尔沃特小姐，你目前的良好状态，一定程度上是那服魔药的功劳。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”我转向斯内普低头致意。  
虽然那股沼泽泥巴混合臭袜子的味道真的难以下咽……  
“先生，为什么需要舒缓呢？”我慢半拍地捕捉到关键字眼，又看看邓布利多，“您说这个测试跟我的魔力有关……那结果是什么？”  
那双明亮的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地望进我眼里，带着探究的神色。  
“你今天晚上面对巨怪的时候，有什么特别的感觉吗？”他沉吟片刻，开口问道。  
“特别的……感觉？”  
那种感官更加敏锐的特别感觉？我看看他，又看看麦格教授和斯内普，不确定是否可以把这件事直接说出来。无论是从麻瓜还是巫师的角度看，这样的情况可都不怎么合理——他们会觉得我疯了吗？  
“我想，在场的人当中，恐怕除了你自己，其他人对你的情况都相当了解。”邓布利多笑了笑，好像有一股暖融的微风从湖面拂来，“请帮我们确认一下，我们没有判断失误。”  
我犹豫了两秒钟，思考要怎么描述那种奇异的体验。  
“一切都……更清楚了。”我顿了片刻，“能看到非常细微的东西，平时注意不到的那些缝隙和灰尘什么的。还有，正在移动的物体好像也放慢了速度，移动的路线能看得很清楚。”  
“看到？”麦格教授问，“眼睛看到的？”  
“应该说……感觉到？”我仔细回忆着，“说‘看’有点不准确，但我不知道怎么形容……就像是……啊， 打个不太恰当的比方，像把一块海绵握在手里，握紧的时候，能感觉到海绵形状的变化……听着很莫名其妙对吧？我也觉得很奇怪……”  
邓布利多一直望着我，忽然笑出了声。  
“请别皱着脸，奥尔沃特小姐，”他像发现了什么有趣的东西似的，忍俊不禁，“没关系，描述抽象的感官知觉本来就是很困难的事，我还觉得你的比喻相当贴切呢，而且有趣。”  
麦格教授一言不发，皱着眉头不知道在想什么。  
这种奇奇怪怪的比喻很贴切吗？不对——他怎么知道贴不贴切？  
“您知道这种感觉吗？”我试探着问，“您是不是……？”  
“啊，不，我没有体验过，”邓布利多依然笑着，“但根据推断——尽管这种推测不一定准确——你很可能具有某种奇妙的魔法天赋。”

我愣住了。  
肯定是哪里搞错了——一个魔力弱得接近麻瓜的巫师，具有特殊的魔法天赋？他在开什么玩笑——  
我下意识望向麦格教授，她正看着邓布利多，神情严肃，没有一点说笑的样子。再转向旁边，斯内普居然正好在盯着我，面无表情，发现我的视线后也不避开，那双漆黑的眼睛像两条空旷阴冷的隧道。  
我不由自主地打了个寒战。  
“奥尔沃特小姐？”邓布利多轻声喊道。  
“什么，先生？”我连忙朝他转过去，躲开斯内普的凝视。  
他的眼神让人怪不舒服的——我总会莫名联想到蛇——  
“是这样，之所以说它奇妙，是因为我们认为，这种魔力和空气有关。只是猜测而已——毕竟相似的案例太稀少了。”  
“——空气？”  
“我们认为，你似乎拥有将空气凝集的能力。在你入学之前，雅各布曾经来猫头鹰提过关于你魔力暴动的事。不过那个时候，我们无法判断那究竟是一次普普通通的魔力暴动，还是一次存在特别因素的爆发。”邓布利多看着我，“他说进入魔力场的时候，像是撞上了一堵结结实实的墙。”  
“哦，艾什利先生来信说过这件事吗……”我还是没能从震惊中缓过劲来，感觉大脑有些转不过弯，愣愣地重复道。  
“那本来不在他们部门的管理范畴以内，不过艾什利很担心你。”麦格教授开口，“当然，魔法部也来过一两只猫头鹰。在未入学巫师的魔力暴发相关事务上，霍格沃茨和魔法事故灾害司几百年来都保持着信息联通。”  
“对不起——我还是不大明白，和空气有关——这是什么意思？”  
“关于你可能存在的那种特殊能力，我们提出了好几种推论，比如能使物体停滞，甚至固化空间——其中还有一种，就是凝集空气。”邓布利多说，“记得你去校医院的那次吗？麦格教授当时恰好在你们练习飞行的草地上——这和波特先生有关，啊，相信你也知道——总之，发觉你表现出雅各布描述过的症状之后，她检测了一下现场。”  
“离地面大概三十英尺的地方，有一大片刚刚被凝聚过，马上要恢复常态的空气。”麦格教授点点头，“我想那和隆巴顿先生的危险行为有关。”  
“什么？”  
“这是你需要知道的另一个部分，”邓布利多解释，“在什么情况下可能被激发这类魔力爆发。尽管还没有确凿的证据来推断，但我们有理由相信，当你情绪波动特别大的时候，爆发的可能性会大幅度提高。今晚的情形，估计也类似如此吧？”  
“今晚？可是……今晚我没有晕过去……”我不知所措地看看他，又看看麦格教授。  
“那恐怕要归功于斯内普教授的魔药。”邓布利多笑起来，“你的特殊魔力和要通过魔杖释放的魔力彼此虽然相互渗透和影响，但在本源上有一些区别，应用途径也相差很大——简单来说，你可以粗略地把它们当作两股力量，但它们目前还不太协调，所以你没办法自如地施展魔力。”  
“而且你现在不懂得如何控制那种特别的力量。”一直没开腔的斯内普幽幽地插入对话，“想要让两股力量调和，有意识的情绪管理和魔力管控是必需品。”  
“那种魔力很难随心所欲地被控制。”邓布利多说，“现在不确定因素太多了，更别说我们本来就不是特别肯定原来的推断——或许随着对状况的了解加深，我们能得出更靠近真相的结论。”  
“加深？”这回我敏锐地捕捉到了关键，“您的意思是……”  
“没错。”他笑眯眯地承认，“我们需要更了解它，这样才能对症下药。而且，你应该学会控制好这种天赋。”他的笑意消失了，“难以控制的力量会带来意想不到的麻烦，奥尔沃特小姐，不论是给自己，还是给其他人。”  
“可能会伤到别人吗？”我一惊。  
“不进行有效控制的话，很可能是的。”他歪歪脑袋，“虽然目前来看，靠近你魔力场最严重的后果也不过是窒息而死——”  
这是开玩笑的时候吗？我有些哭笑不得。  
“我希望你从下个星期开始和麦格教授学习怎样控制和运用那股魔力。”邓布利多明亮的蓝色眼眸从麦格教授转向我，“你得学会操纵它。另外，调和魔力的魔药必须继续服用；最后，庞弗雷夫人的建议也很重要，请尽量保持心情平和。”  
“……好的。”我稀里糊涂地回答，“下个星期开始。”  
“我会在变形术课后告诉你，或者给你字条。”麦格教授说，“别让太多人知道。”  
“好。”我继续迷迷瞪瞪地点头。  
“那么，我们要说的就是这些，奥尔沃特小姐。”邓布利多十指交叉，目光越过指尖望向我，“你有什么要问的吗？尽管提出来，如果我知道答案，一定尽量详细地回答你。”  
我看着他湛蓝的眼睛，张了张嘴又闭上。  
“没有问题了吗？”他再次问道，语气更加柔和。  
“有。那个，您说这种能力很特殊——为什么？”  
他若有所思地沉默了片刻。  
“不太好回答。确实很特殊，因为它相当于某种无杖魔法，这类魔法的原理都非常高深复杂。还因为拥有这类魔力的人不太多——但也并非那么罕见，偶尔总会出现一两个特别的巫师，没什么奇怪的。”  
“哦……”我点点头。  
“别担心，都会好起来的。”邓布利多轻轻地说，语调却很笃定，“别担心。”  
他真的像是会读心术一样。  
“好了，我想你应该要回去休息了。”麦格教授开口，褐色眼睛在这一刻看起来竟然有些温柔，“晚安，奥尔沃特小姐。”  
我向他们一一道过晚安（在对斯内普说的时候又忍不住打了个寒战），走下那道浮动的螺旋石阶。  
“你为什么会觉得牙齿疼呢？”就要离开阶梯的时候，我回头问那尊石像。  
“所有口令都和甜食有关。”石像哼哼道，“换成你，你肯定也受不了。好了，学生，快回你的寝室去。”

身后的校长办公室里。  
“你该对她说实话。我们根本不确定那是不是空气凝集——”斯内普讥讽地扬起嘴角，“那只是唯一看起来合理的解释。她的状况怎么样，你再清楚不过了。”  
“我们无法确定——我们什么也不知道，我们还了解得太少。”邓布利多脸上露出一丝倦意，“事情或许没有你想得那么糟糕，西弗勒斯。”  
“没那么糟糕？她的魔力根本用不出去——”那双黑眼睛眯了眯，迸出锐利的光，“像一个不断膨胀的气球，总有一天要轰地炸掉——”  
房间里一片静默。  
麦格无声地叹了口气，犹豫着说：“会不会……和那个人有关？”  
漆黑的眸子倏地闪过一道刀刃般的亮光，又瞬间泯灭下去。  
“看来要给老朋友写封信了。”邓布利多语气重新变得轻快起来，“不管怎么样，互通猫头鹰都是必须的。”  
“你知道没有什么用。”斯内普挪开目光。  
邓布利多缓缓闭上眼，终于不加掩饰地皱起眉头，神色疲惫。  
“无论如何……让那个孩子活下来，西弗。”


	28. 草药课 - Get your assignments done please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事件多发，罗恩落下的作业越来越多，斯内普最近行踪鬼鬼祟祟，一切都非常可疑。

“这些馅饼能让我们撑过半个十一月。”罗恩歪倒在壁炉旁的一张扶手椅里，往嘴里塞着艾什利太太几天前寄来的南瓜馅饼，“要我说，最贴心的万圣节礼物就应该是这样的。瞧瞧弗雷德和乔治，倒也很贴心，从我记事起，他们每年都往我的袜子塞几只蝙蝠。”  
“很特别的礼物。”我心不在焉地搭话，飞快抄写着手边那本魔药课笔记，“斯内普已经连着两周布置长度超过十二英寸的论文了，他是怎么想的？”  
“哦，你不直接看看赫敏的作业吗？她笔记这么多，哪里抄得完。”罗恩懒洋洋地又咬了一口馅饼，“梅林的胡子，真是太好吃了，我有机会一定要跟你们去艾什利先生家拜访——”  
“她不会让我看的，而且斯内普肯定一眼就能认出那不是我写的论文。”我继续运笔如飞，“赫敏的水准不是谁都能达到的。”  
“你也太死脑筋了，”罗恩瞪大眼睛，再从盒子里拿起一块金黄的馅饼，“改一改就没问题了，多简单的事——故意写错几个词，漏掉一串注释，涂一涂删一删，必要的时候还可以揉皱羊皮纸，让它看起来绝对完全属于你——”  
“是完全属于你。”我加重了最后一个字，笃地把羽毛笔尖伸进墨水瓶，抬头望向悠哉吃饼的罗恩，“不太靠谱，还是自己写吧。对了，你是怎么看到赫敏的论文的？我可不信她会借给你——”  
他的眼神飘忽了片刻，支支吾吾说不出话来。  
“哈。”我得意一笑，低头继续飞快写字，“你不怕被发现吗，以后可能都没有笔记抄了噢。”  
“嘿，别告诉她。”罗恩一下子有点紧张，“只是趁她不注意稍微看了一下而已。你能相信吗，她在斯内普布置论文的第三天就写好了，还是十五英寸长的！”  
“所以人家是赫敏·格兰杰。一般人别想追上她的脚步。”我顿了顿笔，“这里写的什么？火山蜘蛛的黏液？还是火山蜘蛛的……坏脾气？”  
“哦，不要一直说那个词——”罗恩缩起瘦长的四肢，打了个寒战，“我讨厌蜘蛛。”  
“你讨厌蜘蛛？”我又抬头看了他一眼，“对不起。”  
“没什么，”他摆摆手，“这得怪弗雷德和乔治。死蜘蛛没关系，但我——噢，我不喜欢它们动起来的样子——”他又打了个寒战。  
“行了，不用解释得那么详细。好好吃你的馅饼吧。”我赶紧制止他，看着怪可怜的，“艾什利太太要是知道你这么喜欢她的手艺，肯定得高兴坏了。”  
“我妈的甜品也都做得特别好吃。有一回，村子里一家麻瓜想买我们家的巧克力手指饼和乳脂软糖，我爸特别想要几张麻瓜货币——你知道，他对那种东西简直着魔了似的喜欢——但我妈觉得这种接触不大安全，可能违反保密法，或许对我爸工作有不利影响。”这个话题显然奏效了，罗恩又把长长的手脚舒展开，看起来心情不错，“虽然最后没卖成，但弗雷德和乔治从那家的小儿子手里弄来了点东西——”  
“他们是不是专门干坑蒙拐骗的活计？”手抄得又酸又痛，我停笔，再次蘸了蘸墨水。  
“可以这么说。”罗恩点点头，“而且，最大的受害者差不多都是我。”  
“真惨。”我拍拍自己的右手臂，“我之前觉得有哥哥是很幸运的事，直到——”  
“是啊，直到认识我。”罗恩叹了口气，“血泪的教训。别人家我不懂，但摊上弗雷德和乔治——这不是抱怨——生活真有些太过精彩了。”  
我不禁回想起和双胞胎那几次令人难堪的会面。  
“……他们俩太危险了。”我摇摇头，“罗恩，保重。你能平安健康地长大，真好。”  
罗恩若有所思地吮了吮沾着细小糖粒的食指，耸耸肩：“这话听起来真是说不出地奇怪。”  
哈利还在魁地奇球场训练，赫敏一下课就跑到图书馆去了，罗恩和我霸占了本来属于弗雷德和乔治的扶手椅——你知道，壁炉旁边的好位置一般都被高年级生所占据——十一月的寒冷夜晚，每个人都有事情要忙活。  
当然，对罗恩来说，眼下最重要的事就是吃。

我对现在的和睦局面相当满意。虽然不知道这种进步是怎样产生的，但满怀感激总是没错的。  
罗恩终于承认，赫敏其实很好——且不说她本来就很好——她为了包庇我们竟然向一位教授撒了谎；而赫敏似乎不再那么介意违反校规的问题了——在讨论四楼走廊的大狗时，她甚至没有表示反感——往常她都一副恨不得把禁令贴在别人脑门上的样子。  
这一切细微的变化都使人格外开心——我终于不用夹在中间了。

万圣节前夜，从校长办公室回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，我一进门就莫名得到了来自赫敏的热情拥抱。公共休息室里挤满了人，吵吵闹闹的，哈利和罗恩安安静静地在一个角落里，一反常态地话少，坐在各自的盘子前埋头苦吃。哈利递给我一大盘堆得摇摇欲坠的糖浆馅饼，中间还塞着一些糖渍樱桃巧克力。  
“赫敏刚才和我们说了谢谢。”哈利抬眼看了看我，在嘈杂的喧闹中，声音轻得快要听不见。  
“她也跟我说了谢谢。”我抓起鸡腿咬了一大口，“虽然我不太明白为什么——对你们说谢谢好像更合适些。”  
“她真好。”罗恩斯斯文文地用叉子戳起一小块牛肉，不是特别有胃口的样子，“我以前好像有点过分了。”  
我转头去找那个头发蓬乱的身影。  
赫敏坐在休息室另一边，也往这里偏了偏脑袋，正好碰上我的目光。  
她远远地朝我笑了起来。  
我从没见她这样笑过——有点拘谨，但非常真诚，棕褐色的眼睛里盛满欣喜。

我有种奇妙的感觉——打昏巨怪这件事，就像一根看不见的细线，轻巧又真切地把我们连在了一起。

十一月的天气非常寒冷，黑湖的水面被冻得像淬火的钢板。冰面有点雾蒙蒙的，仿佛一幅巨大的印象派画作，深深浅浅的青色、灰色、蓝色在画布上大片大片地渲染开，远近交叠，有股能让人屏息静气、长时间凝视的魔力。  
我站在湖面上，小心翼翼地保持着平衡。  
“伊莱恩！”  
我猛一回头。  
纳威在湖边的身影已经变成了一个遥远而灰暗的轮廓，正大声冲我喊：“怎么了？你为什么不动了？冰面要裂了吗？”  
“没有没有，刚才走神了！”我朝他喊回去，“你再等等——”  
“还是回来吧！太危险了！”  
“只是滑而已！纳威，你站在那里不要动！别走过来！”  
这孩子要有什么三长两短，我觉得自己没办法跟他祖母交代。从纳威平时的描述来看，他的祖母是位严肃又刻板的老太太——唉，亚伯上了年纪应该就会变成那样吧。  
我摇摇头撇开乱糟糟的念头，盯住二十英尺外一小丛不起眼的墨绿色植物，有点发愁。  
那株草到底是不是冰霜麦冬？《千种神奇草药与蕈类》里，麦冬的标志是中间或近末端膨大的纺锤形小块根——隔得太远，从这里根本看不清楚。  
如果这阵子哈利不是忙着训练就好了，那样就能借他的光轮2000嗖一下飞过去——  
“伊莱恩！冰裂了吗？”着急的喊声又响起来。  
纳威怎么老担心冰面会碎掉？   
“没事没事！我只是在想办法！这么厚的冰，把克拉布和高尔摞在一起都不会裂的——”  
既然担心滑倒，那为什么不干脆直接溜过去呢？  
我蹲下来，双臂展开，继续慢慢降低重心，直到在湖面上稳稳当当地坐下。屁股一接触冰面，我就忍不住打了个寒噤。  
我早上应该穿三条裤子出门才对——太凉了。两三分钟没问题，时间要再长一点，屁股都会冻麻的。  
“你在干什么？”远远地听见纳威惊恐的声音，“小心点！”  
我没有答话，解开脖子上的猩红色羊毛围巾。本来裹得严严实实的脖子突然暴露在冰冷的空气里，立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。我赶紧把两只手背到身后，抓着围巾开始打圈，双手卷到围巾里。没有戴手套，只能凑合着用围巾了。  
手撑冰面，双腿曲起，屁股往前使劲一蹭——  
刺溜——  
身子呼地一声滑出去五六英尺。再一下。  
刺溜——  
“哇哈——纳威你看！”我兴奋地回头冲他大喊，再次用力蹬了一脚，“你看你看！这么滑特别快！”  
一小团墨绿色影子从身边倏地掠过。  
“伊莱恩！你滑过去了！”  
“噢噢噢好，我再——溜回去——”我一扭正在失去知觉的屁股，朝反方向呼地滑去。  
就这么来回调整了几次，我总算停在了那棵草边上。  
“短短的茎……禾叶状丛生叶基……披针形苞片……”我一边转来转去地打量它，一边和印象中《千种》里的描述作比较，“冰蓝色球形果实……银灰色短绒毛……”  
“怎么样——是不是冰霜麦冬？”纳威在岸上大声问道。  
“是！真的是！”我兴高采烈地喊起来，“你等一下——”  
我挣扎着站起来，扯下包裹着双手的围巾，两腿叉开，弯腰朝那株麦冬探过身去，右手虎口对准植株，贴着冰面掐住茎的底端，握紧，用力往上拔。  
它根扎得非常结实，像焊在钢板上的铁条一样韧。普通的麦冬在夏天开花，八九月份就会结出黑蓝色的果子，但冰霜麦冬可不常见——它们喜欢萌发在河边、湖畔、井沿这些潮湿的地方，花期在初冬，结的浆果颜色非常酷，灰扑扑的蓝色中带一点金属光泽。作为药材，冰霜麦冬算得上稀有，经常被用于制作解暑或者消除炎症的魔药。  
纳威和我本来只是打算在黑湖边上采几株蛇莓——它们恰好刚过果期，原本鲜红发亮的果子皱缩成深褐色的一团，可以很方便地剖出种子来——没想到，湖面上居然长着孤零零一丛草。  
把《千种》背得差不多和字母表一样熟悉的纳威很快就判断出，在这种生长条件下，依旧长势喜人的，估计是冰霜麦冬。

“伊莱恩！别那样拽它，冰会塌掉的！”纳威在岸边好像焦急得快跳起来了，“回来吧！”  
屁股正在恢复知觉，双手却被坚韧的麦冬茎秆勒得开始发麻。  
我放松手臂，吐了一口气，看着那团白雾在空气中消散。  
身上已经出了薄薄一层汗。真没想到，小小一株草居然这么难拔。  
就没有别的办法了吗？  
假如我能使出火焰魔法，在它旁边画个圈，就能把一整株麦冬都挖出来了；假如手头有把刀，我也可以哗一声割断它的茎和叶——但我既不会火焰魔法，也没有带刀，我只能停下来。  
“我们知道它长在这里就够了——以后还可以再来找的呀！”岸上一直惴惴不安的纳威好像打定了主意，要我放弃生拉硬拽的念头，喊得更大声了，“黑湖还会冻很久的！”  
我不服气地杵在原地，又思索了半分钟。  
如果我非要把它拔出来呢？就算拔不断茎，连着根一起拔出来也行呀——不对，这株麦冬的根在湖里扎得太深，万一真的被拉上来，这一小片冰面肯定会碎掉——  
“好吧，你说得对。”我拍了拍手，重新把围巾裹在双手上，咚地坐下，一扭一扭往岸边滑。  
“背对着我，”靠近湖畔的时候，纳威弯下腰对我说，“好的——手别动——”  
上臂被一双手稳稳抓住。  
“嗨呀！”  
我整个人被一把拽了起来。  
“谢谢你。”我依旧背对着他，由他解开包着手的围巾，“哦，你真是太细心了，纳威，我刚才是直接扒拉下来的——要不是担心会被勒得透不过气，我很可能会从脖子上一把扯掉——”  
手上的束缚终于解除了。我转过身，搭住他伸来的手臂爬上湖岸。

“行了，我们回去吧。”纳威边走边说，圆脸蛋被冻得红扑扑的，“下午第一堂是草药课吗？”  
“是啊，我们宝贵的午休时光都耗在那棵拔不动的冰霜麦冬上了。”不管怎么说，费了好一会儿却什么也没采到，总归有点让人失望，“本来可以拿去给斯普劳特教授看看的……”  
“今天没有拔出来，一两个星期之后说不定会长出一大丛呢，”纳威宽慰道，“你记得吗，冰霜麦冬的繁殖方式比较特别——”  
“啊对——浆果！”我使劲地抖着那条羊毛围巾，不时拍一拍上面正在融化的冰屑，“落到地上会再长成新植株！”  
“我试试旋风扫净？不过这个咒语我练得还不大好……”纳威看了看我的围巾，没什么把握地捻着魔杖，“那些小冰屑好像在融化。”  
“是啊，已经有点湿漉漉的了。”我放弃了把它弄干净的打算，果断地随便揉成一大团，攥在手里，“不管它了。但冰面冻得那么结实，果实要怎么钻到泥土里呢？”  
纳威搔了搔后脑勺：“……它们总会有办法的。说不定浆果中的某些成分可以加快冰的熔化……”  
“有些道理……”我揉了揉鼻子，觉得痒痒的，“啊……啊……啊啾！”  
“你怎么打喷嚏了？”纳威紧张地问，“不然，咱们上课前去庞弗雷夫人那里拿一份感冒药剂？”  
“没关系，”我又用手背蹭了蹭鼻头，“不会那么容易感冒的。还是快点走吧，我们好像要迟到了。”

在冬天，草药课是一堂深受欢迎的课程——至少比魔药课受欢迎得多。植物们的呼吸让整个温室都充满了温暖潮湿的水汽，洋溢着一种懒洋洋的、让人犯困的氛围。而与此同时，斯内普的地牢冷得更加令人难以忍受，大家只好尽可能紧挨着热气腾腾的坩埚，哆哆嗦嗦地称药材、切块茎——我觉得自己都要抖出肌肉来了。  
感谢上帝，这周的魔药课只剩下明天那一节了。  
“好想睡觉。”我倚坐在一盆银线金盏菊旁，打了个大大的哈欠，“这几天老是在补作业，睡眠不足真要命，上什么课都打不起精神。”  
“我看你飞行课就挺精神的呀。”罗恩说，拨弄着金盏菊的橙色花瓣，“别写作业了，觉得困就直接去睡觉，多好。”  
我们两个被分成一组，正在挖千屈菜的根——斯普劳特让我们给这些植物分株。哈利和赫敏分在另一组，不知道跑到哪里去了。  
“……以后我也应该直接把作业交给赫敏‘检查’。”我翻了个白银，“可是那样你能学到什么呢？”  
“瞧你说的！不知道的人还以为你是赫敏呢！我们没有抄作业，”罗恩假装无辜地睁大眼睛，“她只是检查了一遍。”  
“你认为区别在哪里？”我皮笑肉不笑地回答，“好了，罗恩，这节课的阿尔及利亚千屈菜图你画了吗？”  
“那个长得有点像薰衣草的玩意儿？”罗恩心不在焉地继续扒拉那朵可怜的金盏菊，“管它呢……这不是有你嘛……”  
“银线金盏菊很珍贵的，”我提醒他，“小心被斯普劳特教授看见。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”罗恩揪了揪一片叶脉上滚着漂亮银边的叶子，“什么金盏菊？”  
我看着从他身后走来的身影，立刻埋下头，仔细地从地里捧出一抔泥土，认认真真堆到边上。  
“怎么了？”罗恩问，“出什么——”  
“韦斯莱先生！”斯普劳特教授挤过层层叠叠的枝叶，出现在我们面前，“格兰芬多扣五分——别那么虐待一株可怜的植物！”  
罗恩触电一样把手收了回来。  
“校医院正指望着这批花儿配制腹泻药水呢！还有叶子——可以用来治疗溃疡——我希望，如果你有问题，最好能向奥尔沃特小姐请教一下。”  
她说着严厉地看了我一眼，好像在责备我没有制止罗恩的行为，不过目光马上又柔和下来。  
“噢，这倒是值得称赞的挖取方法，”她点点头，“把根系附着的土壤大致清理掉再取出植株。好吧，格兰芬多加五分。你记得多帮助一下韦斯莱先生。”  
她走开了。  
“这就是银线金盏菊？长相也太普通了点——”罗恩皱着眉头看那棵植物，又看看我，“斯普劳特教授真是善变，又扣分又加分的——”  
“罗恩，赶紧画图吧。”我叹了口气，“我不明白她为什么加分，明明只是装装样子而已……”  
“我也想有这样逼真的演技。”他羡慕地说，“我每次装肚子疼拒绝弗雷德和乔治的新品试验，都会被识破然后抓回来。”  
我放下手里的花园铲，仰天又叹了口气。  
这家伙脑回路究竟怎么长的啊？他怎么做到毫无障碍地跑题的？

“我们下次干脆大大方方地拿出来用吧？”我提议，“说不定没问题呢？哪一条校规规定不能在壁炉旁边取暖了？”  
“我觉得不一样。”哈利愁眉苦脸地说，“这毕竟是我们自己变出来的火焰。那本书该怎么办？”  
“反正肯定不能向他要回来吧。”我把那罐蓝色风铃草似的火焰又抱紧了一点，“生火也是为了取暖呀。噢，怎么有人能因为它就扣分呢？它瞧着这么可爱——”  
“他才不会管可不可爱。”罗恩说，“他一心只想找格兰芬多的茬。”  
刚才我们四个被一瘸一拐走过来的斯内普吓了个半死——我们正在围着大玻璃罐取暖，罐子里装着赫敏变出来的蓝色火苗。他们三个一见到斯内普就迅速行动起来，背靠着罐子挤得紧紧的，赫敏飞快地把还在发愣的我拉过来，堵住留出的缝隙，这才让火苗逃过一劫。  
虽然他最后没发现我们的秘密，但总归也带走了点什么——哈利从图书馆借的《魁地奇溯源》。  
“他到底为什么受伤了呢？”赫敏拧着眉头思索。  
“不管是为什么，我希望他疼得够呛。”罗恩幸灾乐祸地咧开嘴。  
“那天晚上也是——”脑海中突然闪过几幅画面，“万圣节的前一天，我不是去校长办公室了吗。在路上，斯内普走路就一跛一跛的。”  
“那天我们看到他了。”哈利突然说，“罗恩，记得吗？我们在楼梯上的时候看见斯内普从另一个方向走掉了。”  
“他看起来很匆忙……”罗恩眼睛向上翻，努力回忆着，“本来我们想跟过去看看——”  
“这位教授真是行踪不定啊。”我说，“你们有人多带一支羽毛笔吗？我好像把自己的那支落在变形术教室了。”  
“我这个月已经丢了三支羽毛笔，”罗恩说，“你开学以来都只用那一支吗？怎么做到的？”

星期五的晚上，公共休息室的氛围比平时都要热闹。这不只是因为被课业压了五天的同学们即将迎来周末，更重要的是，这学期的第一场魁地奇比赛就在明天。  
哈利紧张得坐立不安，什么事也干不了。  
“你飞得那么好，别担心了。为什么不尝尝弗雷德和乔治拿来的甜品呢？”罗恩抓起一个蛋奶饼干往嘴里塞，“相信我，含糖量高的东西有助于缓解压力。”  
“我想把书要回来，”哈利绝望地抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，“起码能找点事儿来做——”  
“或许你可以写一会儿作业？”赫敏小心翼翼地建议道，“哦——你们别那么看着我——”  
“我一直想知道，弗雷德和乔治是从哪里搞到这么多吃食的。”我尝了一口蛋奶饼干，滋味非常甜美，“他们总不会连烹饪都精通吧？”  
“我想有这个可能。”罗恩谨慎地说，“毕竟他们得在各种可怕的恶作剧零食配方里找到合适配比。再提醒你一下，他们俩递过来的东西，无论看起来多好吃都绝对别碰。你现在看起来特别容易上当受骗。”  
“我去向他要书。”哈利腾地站起来，“不然我满脑子都是明天的比赛——”  
“换了我才不去呢。”赫敏和罗恩异口同声地说。  
“但如果旁边有其他老师听着，他肯定不会拒绝。”哈利看起来很坚决，“我应该能要回来。”  
他噔噔噔走向了胖夫人的画像。  
“你们觉得能成吗？”罗恩又拿起一块饼干，看着他的背影，“有时候，我真怀疑哈利是不是太冲动了。”

没过多久，哈利惊慌失措地跑回来了。  
“书呢？”赫敏看了看他空荡荡的双手。  
“他不会骂了你一顿吧？”我担心地问。  
“我刚才去了教工休息室——”哈利喘着气说，“只有斯内普和费尔奇在里面——斯内普的腿——”  
“他的腿怎么了？”罗恩兴味十足地追问。  
“血肉模糊的——”  
“噫。”罗恩嫌弃地说，放下手里的饼，“不过你怎么看见的？”  
“我本来想向他要书，敲了敲门，没有人回答——我觉得他可能把书放在那里了，就打算自己拿出来——结果一推开门，斯内普正撩着长袍让费尔奇扎绷带。”哈利压低声音，“你们绝对想不到他说了什么——他说，他不可能同时盯住三个脑袋！”  
“三个脑袋——那是！”赫敏和罗恩都陷入了震惊。  
“不好意思，我好像没反应过来。”我看了看他俩，又看看哈利，咬了一口酥软的饼干，“三个脑袋？”  
“记得第一次夜游吗？”哈利解释道，“和马尔福决斗的那一回。他最后根本没有去，但我们在路上躲避费尔奇的时候撞见了一条三个脑袋的大狗——”  
啊——我想起来了！  
“对，我想就是那条狗。”哈利见我恍然大悟的样子，接着往下说，“斯内普叫我滚出去——他是心虚！你们知道这意味着什么吗？”  
哈利深吸一口气。  
“万圣节前夕，他想从那条大狗身边通过！我们看见他的时候，他正要往那里去——他在寻找大狗看守的东西！我用我的飞天扫帚打赌，是他放那头巨怪进来的，为了转移大家的注意力！”  
赫敏的眼睛瞪得溜圆。  
“可我觉得他不会。”我说，顺手拿起盘子里最后一块蛋奶饼干，“虽然斯内普的确不大好，但他肯定不会去偷邓布利多的东西。”至少，邓布利多看起来相当信任他——从那天晚上我的观察来看。  
“不——他不会的。”赫敏摇摇头，“伊莱恩说得对，他决不会去偷邓布利多费了那么大心思要藏好的东西。”  
“噢，你们怎么总把所有老师都当圣人？”罗恩不以为然地说，“我同意哈利的话。斯内普什么事都做得出来。可他在找什么呢？那只大狗究竟在看守什么？”  
“如果邓布利多早就告诉过斯内普呢？”我说，“他也有可能是在按照邓布利多的吩咐看管那件东西呀。那天晚上，我听见了好几次，邓布利多管他叫‘西弗勒斯’——他相信斯内普！学校里还有谁会叫斯内普的教名吗？”  
“不能排除这个可能。”赫敏说，“你们想想，其他人也有把巨怪放进学校的嫌疑。”  
“但他显然嫌疑最大。”罗恩说，“哎呀！饼干都到哪里去了？”


	29. 第一场球赛 - Is Potter's broomstick trembling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 输赢根本就算不上什么。只要他依旧能这样望着我的眼睛微笑，这样真切地站在我面前，格兰芬多输一百次又如何？

“再试一次。”  
“再来。”  
“再一次。”  
麦格教授说。  
我使劲盯着面前的木头方块，觉得自己眼珠子都要掉出来了。  
“教授，到底要看它多久才行啊？”我问，“已经过去一个小时了吧？”  
“等到你能察觉到魔力的流动和变化！”她说，“试着把它变成一块冰！”  
“化学性质的区别导致了不同物体间相互转化的困难。”亚伯的声音幽幽说道。  
我回头一看，他就站在麦格教授身边，蔚蓝的眼睛望着我。  
“变形术和魔咒学的理论基础事实上是相通的，”亚伯继续说，“变形术改变物体的本来状态，魔咒学倾向于‘无中生有’，如果你仔细思考——”   
“两者都从空间的最小尺度，依凭魔法来从根本上改变事物的属性——”麦格教授也张开嘴，两个人像和声一样同时吟唱起来，“仔细思考——”  
“仔细思考，你就会发现——”和声越来越遥远。  
“哎呀！伊莱恩，你的眼珠子掉出来了。”哈利的声音说。  
我扭头要去看他，却发现眼前一片漆黑。啊，对了，眼珠掉出来了——  
“不用担心，我去捡回来。”哈利的声音又说，“我带着光轮2000呢。”  
飞天扫帚在空中划过的呼啸声响起来，越来越清晰。  
“给你！”哈利说，“来，我把它们安回去——”  
我眨了眨眼，世界又亮堂起来，他正骑在那把光轮2000上，头发被呼呼作响的大风吹得乱七八糟。  
好冷啊……  
呼——  
哗啦！

我猛地从床上坐起来。  
“喵！”本来伏在我胸口熟睡的帕吉滚到被单上，不满地抗议着。  
“嘘——”我轻轻顺了顺它背上的皮毛，“嘘——”  
寝室里幽暗一片，刺骨寒风正从旁边大开的窗户里猛灌进来，窗子被风拍打得砰砰作响。  
我把帕吉抱到一边，跳下床，光脚走到窗前。  
远处黑黝黝的城堡塔楼和箭塔尖顶矗立在黑蓝色的夜空背景中，像一大幅漂亮的剪影，成百个小小的窗口中闪着橘黄色的灯火光亮。  
砰！  
窗框再次敲在石头窗缘上。  
我冻得打了个哆嗦，赶紧顶着风使劲把窗户合上。  
“出什么事了？”赫敏迷迷糊糊的声音从她的四柱床上传来。  
“没事，只是窗子被风吹开了。”我悄声回答，“已经关上了。继续睡吧。”  
四柱床传来一声含含糊糊的“嗯”，接着床垫嘎吱一声，就再也没了动响。  
大概是翻了个身又睡着了吧。我舒了口气，轻手轻脚地爬回床上，把帕吉也塞进被窝里。它肯定是觉得太冷了才趴在我身上的。  
“咕噜咕噜咕噜。”帕吉蜷成一大团毛绒绒、热乎乎的球，舒服地低声哼哼着，用脑袋拱了拱我的手臂。  
“好帕吉，睡吧。”我打了个哈欠，合上眼皮。

星期六的早餐桌上喧闹非常，几乎所有人都已经起床了——为了今天上午的魁地奇球赛。其实比赛十一点半才开始，大家完全可以按往常周末的习惯睡到十点钟。不管往哪个方向看，都有人热烈地交谈着，我走过来的时候甚至看见长桌那一头有人摆出了一大把巫师钱币——他们不会在下赌注吧？  
“只有这些？”赫敏把一叠布噗地拍在椅子上，舀起一勺粥，“麦格教授和你弟弟，还有哈利？”  
我一边往烤肠上抹番茄酱，一边回忆昨晚的梦境。  
“其实我记不大清楚——那个梦大概跟我每周的特别课程有关。”  
“有可能，因为你说麦格教授在梦里。”赫敏点点头，“要来一些土豆吗？”  
“谢谢。不过那是什么？一叠床单？”  
“一个惊喜。”她眨眨眼睛，“你会知道的。”

“来几片面包片。你真的需要补充能量。” 罗恩走过来，对身后的人起劲地说着话，“再来一点麦片粥——”  
“谢谢。可我不饿。”  
哈利蔫蔫地坐到桌旁，没精打采的样子。  
“那土豆呢？或者烤肠也不错？”罗恩努力想让他振作起来，“你好歹要吃点东西啊，哈利。”  
“没什么胃口。”他打了个大大的哈欠。  
“你没睡好吗？”我问，“你昨晚不会一直在想斯内普的事情吧？”  
“是那件事一直在我脑子里转来转去。”哈利揉揉眼睛，“我也努力想睡着来着。”  
“总之，你得吃点东西。”赫敏不容置疑地说，“不然怎么有力气比赛呢？”  
“我知道。”哈利愁眉苦脸地看着桌面上摆的食物，“就是什么也不想吃——”  
“来，把这片烤面包吃掉。”赫敏像哄小孩子一样劝说道，“至少吃这一片吧。”  
“哈利，你需要保持旺盛的体力。”西莫说着，往香肠上挤了一大坨番茄酱，“找球手总是对方重点防范的人。”  
“谢谢你，西莫。”哈利愣愣地看着他把番茄酱抹得厚厚的，脸色发白。  
再过一个小时，他就要走到赛场上了。  
“哈利……”  
他转过脸来，抬眼看我：“嗯？”  
“放松放松，”我用力拍了拍哈利瘦削的肩膀，手掌被他的骨头硌得有点疼，立马减小了力度，“听着，我知道这话听起来肯定特别没营养，但是……不会有问题的。他们不是说了吗，你可是一个世纪以来年纪最小的找球手呢，对自己有点信心，哈利。”  
“也许你说得对……”哈利有气无力地拿起西莫刚刚涂好番茄酱的香肠，咬了一小口，“唉……想到可能要成为一个世纪以来最差劲的找球手，我就真的一点胃口也没有……”  
“你也可能是最棒的找球手！”我抓住他的肩膀晃了晃。  
哈利正要朝香肠再咬下去，脸颊被摇得往前一撞，蹭上了一小块番茄酱。  
“啊，对不起……”我赶紧抬手给他抹掉，“罗恩，能请你递一下餐巾吗？”  
“波特！你吃完早饭了吗？该集合了！”  
飒飒的袍子翻滚声伴着奥利弗·伍德的洪亮嗓音传来，格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长脚步飞快，眨眼间就走到了我们旁边，黑眼睛闪闪发亮。他身后站着不知从哪里冒出来的、嬉皮笑脸的弗雷德和乔治。  
“波特，你准备好了吗？来吧！

“这个地方真大啊，是不是？”罗恩环顾着魁地奇球场，惊叹道。  
“他们把看台全都升起来了。”我望着那些被施了魔法浮在空中的看台座椅，“之前可没有这么高。”  
赫敏的步子缓了缓。  
“《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里提到过，霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场最多可以容纳一千人，除了魁地奇比赛之外还可以用作其他事项的场地，在1735年，时任魔法部部长的爱尔德里奇·迪戈里向霍格沃茨校方提议举办……”  
我和罗恩对视一眼，不约而同地加快了脚步。  
“所以那真的是床单吗？”我试图转移话题。  
“我们为什么要带床单来呢——不对，这不是前天晚上迪安——哇！”罗恩掀开那叠棉布的一角，露出小半只金红两色的狮子，“哇！”  
“我相信你能够找到更多词汇来形容它。”赫敏笑着说，“迪安画得非常棒，我只是对颜色进行了一点小小的改造，一会儿你们就能看到效果了。”  
我们跟在一大群磨磨蹭蹭的学生后面，终于在最高一排找到了几个空位。  
“哦，我希望咒语能起作用——”赫敏有些担心地看着大家展开那张床单。  
“你的咒语怎么可能失败呢？”我拍拍她，“有点信心吧，赫敏。”  
“哈利会喜欢这个惊喜的。”西莫兴奋地铺开棉布，“它太漂亮了，迪安！”  
“哇——”  
周围响起整齐的惊呼。  
巨大的横幅上闪耀着“波特必胜”几个大字，下面的卡通版格兰芬多狮子——呃，威风凛凛？不过最奇妙的得算是颜料，它们每隔几秒就会变幻成另一种颜色，整条横幅看起来像一道流动的彩虹。  
“这张床单以前被斑斑弄脏了。”罗恩佩服地说，“好一个变废为宝。你们真有办法。”  
“颜料闪烁的频率是不是有点太高了？”赫敏说，“看上去有点花哨——”  
“这可是比赛——就是要醒目才好！”迪安说，“咒语棒极了，赫敏！”  
“你就没有什么不擅长的。”罗恩真心实意地说。  
我看到赫敏的脸颊泛上一层浅浅的红晕。  
“噢，别瞎说。”她抿着嘴笑起来。

“我有点担心哈利。”西莫拿着他的双筒望远镜，镜筒对着赛场上刚刚走出来的一队红衣服小人，“他看起来不大好。”  
“现在双方队长握手了。”迪安也举着望远镜，“噢——伍德和弗林特好像要把对方的手指给捏断——”  
我几乎听不清他们在说什么——从两支球队入场起，整个魁地奇球场就陷入了一种癫狂状态——看台上人声鼎沸，几乎每个人都在竭尽全力地大声欢呼叫嚷，尤其以格兰芬多这边为甚，好多人都上蹿下跳、声嘶力竭地大吼大叫。同样是参赛方的斯莱特林就克制得多，喊出的口号都整齐划一。  
当然，远不如他们平日里那么冷静自持。  
“他们怎么做到的？每个人都规规矩矩地坐在位子上——”我转向纳威说，声音淹没在狂热的喊叫里。  
他困惑地冲我眨了眨眼睛，用口型说：“什么？”  
“没什么。”我对他笑了笑。  
“嘿——哈利看见我们了！”迪安突然喊起来，扯住那条横幅的一角用力挥动，“哈利！这里！”  
赫敏立刻用她的魔杖放出了一道金色火花。  
“哈利！”  
“格兰芬多必胜！”  
“波特必胜！”  
格兰芬多的人群中爆发出响亮的欢呼，在我意识到自己干了什么之前，我也兴高采烈地加入了呐喊——噢，管他呢！疯狂与热情——这就是体育运动的魅力所在啊！  
霍奇夫人的哨子吹响了，十五把飞天扫帚拔地而起，高高地升到空中。  
对面的绿色与银色阵营传来一阵嘘声，又被这边的欢呼盖了过去。  
“瞧瞧！”坐在前面两排的珀西扭过头对我们喊，眼睛发亮，平日里梳得一丝不苟的耀眼红发翘起来好几撮，“我们总能让那些斯莱特林没话说！”  
他说着马上又转回去，挥舞着一面格兰芬多小旗子：“格兰芬多必胜！！！”  
“魁地奇会让珀西变成这样吗！”我朝罗恩喊。  
“你没看错！那是珀西！”罗恩喊道，“波特必胜！”  
“鬼飞球立刻被格兰芬多的安吉丽娜·约翰逊抢到了，那姑娘是一个多么出色的追球手，而且还长得很迷人——”  
李·乔丹被魔法放大的声音响起来。  
“乔丹！”  
“对不起，教授。”  
我隔着兴奋的人群往场下扫视一圈，看到了在最低的那排座位边上的乔丹，旁边的麦格教授板着张脸，密切监视着他的解说。  
“她在上面真是一路飞奔，一个漂亮的传球，给了艾丽娅·斯平内特，她是奥利弗·伍德慧眼发现的人才，去年还只是个替补队员——球又传给了约翰逊，然后——糟糕，斯莱特林队把鬼飞球抢走了，斯莱特林队的队长马库斯·弗林特得到了鬼飞球，飞奔而去——”  
我在阳光里眯起眼睛，视线紧紧地跟着空中一个快速移动的小点，试图看得更清楚些。  
哈利飞得那么高，在球场上空漫无目的地盘旋升降，差点妨碍了斯平内特的运球轨迹，好像有点不清楚自己该干什么。  
“他怎么看起来……飞得没头没脑的？”西莫说。  
“寻觅金色飞贼肯定不是个轻松的活计，”迪安感叹，“那么丁点大的球，还飞得那么快，真不知道他要怎么找到它。”  
赫敏一下子精神抖擞起来。  
“魁地奇史上，记录在册的耗时最长的比赛持续了三个多月，选手们不得不替换着轮流下场休息来继续比赛——”  
“拜托，赫敏，我们只是来看比赛的，不是参观魁地奇历史博物馆。”罗恩哀叹一声，“或许你可以给我们讲解一下哈利的动作？”  
这家伙是来找茬的吗？  
李·乔丹还在声情并茂地解说着：“德里安普赛飞快地朝球门柱冲去，但是他被另一只游走球打倒了——”斯莱特林那边响起一片惊呼和怒吼。  
赫敏不太自然地合上嘴，然后再次开口：“我不大了解那些技巧——我是说，虽然书上的确都记录过特定技术动作的规范名称，但迅速地分析和判断显然需要更多实际经验……”  
罗恩看起来挺满意的，张嘴又想要说什么。  
我非常怀疑，他能有什么好话。  
“行了行了，为什么不看看斯莱特林球队在干什么呢？”我急急忙忙地说，“刚才乔丹说约翰逊夺回了鬼飞球呢——”  
“球门柱就在前面——来吧，好，安吉丽娜——”  
赫敏和罗恩的注意力总算转移到赛场上了。事实上，所有格兰芬多都屏住了呼吸。  
“——守门员布莱奇俯冲过来——漏过了——格兰芬多队得分了！”  
本场比赛的第一个十分！  
我噌地跳了起来，和周围的人一起大喊大叫，格兰芬多爆发的欢呼在寒冷的天空中回荡，夹杂着斯莱特林的怒吼。  
“让一让，请让一让。”低沉的声音从不远处传来。  
“海格！”  
穿着鼹鼠皮大衣、海狸毛皮靴子的海格在对他来说太过狭窄的看台过道里艰难穿行，抬头冲我们笑了笑。  
“我刚才在我那小屋里看的，”海格坐进我们给他腾出的位子——这一排四分之一的学生现在都坐得更拥挤了¬，“可是那和在人群里看比赛气氛不一样。”  
“对极了！”迪安说，“我爸爸曾经带我去看过世界杯，想想吧，成千上万人一起呐喊的那种激情——”  
“足球世界杯？”罗恩看上去吃惊不小，“麻瓜界也有世界杯吗？”  
另一边，海格拍拍挂在脖子上的大望远镜问道：“飞贼还不见踪影，是吗？”  
“是啊，哈利正在找。”我说，“他目前就只是满场飞。”  
“只要没出麻烦，就算走运。”海格举起望远镜，费劲地对准空中的一个小点，相当有经验地说，“我想那是球队的计划吧，毕竟找球手总是最容易遭到攻击。你得知道，球队打球总是会弄出特别棒的战术来，伍德在这方面可是一把好手。况且离游走球远一点总是很明智的。”  
“追球手普塞低头躲过两只游走球，又躲过韦斯莱孪生兄弟和追球手贝尔，奔向——”李的声音突然充满了兴奋，“等一等——那是飞贼吗？”  
“飞贼！在哪里！”我又蹿了起来，瞪大眼睛在空中搜寻金色的闪光，接着，变成一个小点的哈利开始了俯冲——我朝他高速飞行的方向看去，一道模糊的金色影子在空中流动。斯莱特林的找球手也朝飞贼冲过去，两个人现在并排着——  
“哦不，哦不不不——”我惊恐地看着一个影子朝他们飞快逼近。  
“那个弗林特！”罗恩喊道。  
“小心！”纳威忍不住叫出了声。  
格兰芬多愤怒的吼叫像潮水一样涌起。  
哈利的扫帚猛地偏离了方向——斯莱特林队的队长从后面狠狠地撞了他一下，所幸哈利抓住了扫帚把，没有摔下来。  
霍奇夫人立刻怒气冲冲地责备了弗林特，然后判给了格兰芬多一个任意罚球。  
金色飞贼早就消失了。  
“把他罚下场！裁判！”迪安激动地大声嚷嚷，“红牌！”  
而不偏不倚的解说员——乔丹的声音洪亮地响彻看台和赛场：“这样——经过刚才那个明显而卑鄙的作弊行为——”  
“乔丹！”麦格教授低声吼道。  
“我是说，经过刚才那个公开的和令人反感的犯规行为——”  
“乔丹，我提醒你——”  
“好吧，好吧，弗林特差点让格兰芬多的找球手丧命，我相信这种事情谁都会遇到。”  
我忍不住笑了出来，暗自决定比赛结束后帮他友情写一份草药课作业。当然，这可不能被赫敏知道。  
“所以格兰芬多队罚球，被艾丽娅拿到了，她把球传开，很顺利，比赛继续进行，格兰芬多队仍然控制着球。”  
我继续盯着空中那个小点，看哈利在球场上方高高地盘旋，躲过一只游走球，划出流畅的弧线——突然一顿——再划过一小段——又一顿——  
不安渐渐漫上心头。  
这也是伍德安排的战术之一吗？让找球手沿怪异的路线飞行，在球场上寻找飞贼？  
可他怎么像对扫帚失去了控制似的？那个小点正毫无规律地胡乱飞着——哈利怎么可能控制不好他的扫帚呢？  
我听见自己的声音微微发颤。  
“你们看那里——哈利的扫帚，是不是出了什么问题？”  
“要不是知道哈利有多擅长魁地奇，我没准会以为他不能控制那把扫帚呢。”海格语气轻松，“那肯定是个特殊技巧，用来迷惑对方什么的。”  
“梅林啊……”罗恩震惊地喃喃道，“可他的扫帚简直像疯了一样……”  
赫敏一把抓过海格的望远镜，在球场上来回扫视。  
大家都开始往空中指指点点，惊恐的议论声像水波一样在人群中层层荡开。我盯着天空上那个正和扫帚艰难搏斗的小黑点，突然觉得有人在翻搅我的某些脏器。  
这种感觉真讨厌——在离他几十英尺的地方，什么忙也帮不上的感觉——他看起来下一秒就会被扫帚甩到空中，而我却只能远远地坐在这里——  
“伊莱恩，你看起来脸色不大好……”纳威带着哭腔说。  
“——没什么。我只是需要冷静下来。”我看着他泪汪汪的双眼，强迫自己松开紧紧攥住的袍子，“你先别看哈利。他会没事的。”  
冷静——伊莱恩，冷静——一定有什么能做到的事——  
“……不可能，除了厉害的黑魔法，没有什么能干扰一把飞天扫帚。”海格不安的声音传过来，“小孩子不可能对光轮2000施这种魔法的……”  
我腾地站起来，朝人群中挤去。  
“伊莱恩？”罗恩在身后喊。  
“嘿，你要去哪儿？”迪安的声音问。  
“麦格教授。”我干脆地说，继续向底层看台走去。  
我飞快地拨开人群，穿过一个个狭小的空隙，对议论和抱怨充耳不闻，也来不及注意把谁撞得人仰马翻，只希望快一点、再快一点——

“请——防护垫——下面——”我总算站在了麦格教授面前，努力平复呼吸，想说出一句能被听懂的话，“防护咒语——受伤——”  
她依旧瞪着眼睛望着我。  
我迅速地大口深呼吸，终于喘匀了气。  
“请您在下面施一个防护咒语吧哈利马上就要掉下来了如果有个防护垫他可能会少受点伤我想您一定能——”  
“……当然，奥尔沃特小姐。”她的语气称得上温和，严厉的眼神里似乎也掺进一丝柔软，“我会的。事实上，咒语已经布置好了，请不要太担心。”  
“放心吧，一注意到波特的情况，教授就做好安全防护措施了。”站在旁边的李·乔丹说，“霍琦夫人也准备好了，如果波特真的打不过那把扫帚，她和韦斯莱双胞胎准能一下子接住他。”  
“噢——好的——非常感谢您——”我结结巴巴地说， “也谢谢你，李——”  
“噢！快瞧——他的扫把好像不抖了！”后排一个男生嚷起来。  
腹腔里的翻搅瞬间停止。  
“你可以继续看比赛了。”李耸耸肩膀，一副“我说过吧”的表情。  
我猛地转向天空。哈利动作敏捷地爬回了扫把上，朝地面飞快俯冲——他手捂住嘴巴，好像要呕吐——  
我朝他就要降落的地方跑去。难道在上面转晕了吗？怎么会吐呢？  
他四脚着地落在球场上——捂着嘴开始剧烈咳嗽——  
一个金色的东西掉在他的掌心。  
“我抓住了飞贼！”  
哈利跳起来，一边大喊，一边把球高高挥过头顶。球场四周的看台上轰地爆发出热烈的欢呼，掌声和吼叫浪潮般涌起，夹杂着李·乔丹声嘶力竭的“一百七十比六十！格兰芬多胜！一百七十比六十！”  
我飞扑过去，抓住他的肩膀使劲摇晃。  
“太好了！太好了！！！”  
“伊莱恩，我抓住了飞贼！”他任我摇晃着，绿眼睛亮得像宝石，眼镜滑到了鼻尖上，红扑扑的脸庞笼罩在一层光辉中， “我们赢了！格兰芬多队赢了！”  
“你没事！”我继续拼命摇他，“天哪！你没事！还是一整块的！”  
他笑得更开心了。  
“当然没事！而且还抓住了飞贼！”  
格兰芬多队的其他球员陆续在四周降落，朝这里飞奔过来。  
“他没有违反任何规定！”伍德激昂地挥舞着手臂，“是的，完全符合规定！我们赢了这一场比赛！”  
“干得漂亮，波特。”瘦高个子的安吉利娜咧嘴笑着说。  
“谢谢，安吉利娜——”  
“哈利，幸亏你没受伤。”双胞胎中的一个说，“庞弗雷夫人对我们俩的意见已经够大了。”  
“我很好，谢谢——”  
“其实就算你掉下来，我们也能保证你不会伤到一个指头。”另一个说，“当年我们在选拔的时候就接住了一个冒冒失失的傻小子。哎哟，这不是我们可爱的窃听器吗？”  
我不认识这两个人。还有，他们什么时候起了个新外号？  
“你想不想再去经历一次走廊大冒险啊？”先说话的那个饶有兴趣地歪头看着我。  
“上回的口令还没想到吧？”另一个笑嘻嘻地说，“后果很严重噢。”  
“哈。你们这么久还没找到正确的口令？”这一刻值得被公证员记录下来！我也能嘲笑双胞胎了！   
“我们找到了毛毛西里尔的口令，还有那位伊丽莎白·斯马奇林老太太，她总算肯让我们走秘密通道了。”我的嘲讽炸弹对双胞胎毫无杀伤力，甚至还被加强之后又扔了回来，“真伤心，我们不该那么信任你的。本来以为你够聪明呢。”  
“还是去校医院检查一下吧？”伍德还在挥舞着手臂，“可不能留下什么——”  
“不会有后遗症的，奥利弗。”格兰芬多的追球手凯蒂笑着说，“你该让他好好休息。”  
“谢谢，我真的没事，我很好。”哈利连忙表态，“伍德，谢谢你，还是别麻烦庞弗雷夫人了。”

“我不大喜欢医院。”哈利对我说，“当然，霍格沃茨的校医院不大一样，可是——”  
“没人会特别喜欢医院。”我甩了甩略微发酸的手臂，“比起去校医院，为什么不喝杯茶呢——啊，赫敏和罗恩！他们过来了！”  
二十分钟后，我们就坐到了海格的小屋里，每个人手里都捧着热乎乎的茶杯。  
“……是斯内普干的。”罗恩正在解释事情的缘由，“赫敏和我看见了。他在给你飞天扫帚施恶咒，嘴里一直嘀嘀咕咕的，眼睛死盯着你。”  
“不是他。”我为自己笃定的语气吃了一惊，“他——他是个教授——我是说，他没有理由去害一个学生——”  
“就是，斯内普为什么要做这样的事？”海格又给自己倒了一杯茶。  
哈利、罗恩和赫敏都诧异地看着我。  
“伊莱恩，你居然在为他说话？”罗恩难以执行地瞪大眼睛，加重语气，“他恨哈利！”  
“不是在为他说话——”我也知道那种确信毫无根据，但依旧坚持着，“可我觉得他不会做这种事——”  
“不过你是知道的呀，万圣节的事。”哈利说，“万圣节前夕，斯内普想通过那条三个脑袋的大狗——”他又转向海格，“它咬了他，我们认为他想偷大狗看守的东西。”  
海格重重地放下茶壶。  
“你们怎么会知道三个头的路威？”  
“三个头的路威？”我们齐刷刷地盯着他。  
“是啊——它是我的——是从我去年在酒店认识的一个希腊佬手里买的——我把它借给邓布利多去看守——”  
“什么？”哈利急切地问。  
“行了，不要再问了。”海格粗暴地说，“那是一号机密，懂吗？”  
可我觉得刚才要不是哈利打岔，他已经要全部说出来了。  
“斯内普想去偷它。”哈利又说。  
“胡说。斯内普是霍格沃茨的老师，他绝不会做那样的事。”  
“那他为什么想害死哈利？”赫敏大声问道。  
“我还是觉得他没想害死哈利——”我插嘴。  
“——如果看见不怀好意的凶煞，我能认出来的！我在书上读到过关于他们的所有介绍！你必须跟他们目光接触，斯内普的眼睛一眨不眨，我们看见了！”赫敏继续说。  
我闭上了嘴。这时候和她争辩书本知识显然不怎么明智。  
“我告诉你，你错了！”海格暴躁地说，“我不知道哈利的扫帚为什么有那种表现，但斯内普决不可能想害死一个学生！现在，你们四个都听我说——你们在插手跟你们无关的事情。这是很危险的。忘记那条大狗，忘记它在看守的东西，这是邓布利多教授和尼克·勒梅之间的——”  
“啊哈！”我真希望哈利别在关键时刻打断海格情难自禁的泄密，但他再次喊了出来，“这么说，还牵涉到一个名叫尼克·勒梅的人，是吗？”  
直到我们离开的时候，海格还闷闷地坐在那里生自己的气。

“或许我们可以时常来找海格聊聊天。”我回头望了一眼在暮色里渐渐模糊了边缘的小屋，“他早晚会不小心把消息都说出来的。”  
“多了一条线索，”罗恩兴奋地扬起眉毛，“不过尼克·勒梅是谁？”  
“你也没听说过吗？”赫敏问，“我们三个都是在麻瓜界长大的，我以为是个魔法界的名人之类的。”  
“这个名字好像有点熟悉，”哈利慢慢地说，“我是不是在什么地方见过……”  
“我们要多花时间在图书馆里。”赫敏果断地提议，“肯定能找到他的。”  
哈利、罗恩和我识相地选择了沉默——不要在赫敏面前提起书，她很容易变得尤其兴奋——这是我们在长期相处中悟出的道理。

四个人安静地走向矗立在深紫色天空下的城堡群落。前几天才下过雪的草地略微打滑，湿溜溜的，大家都放慢了步子。  
真好。  
我偏过头，望着哈利近在咫尺的背影，看他微微低下头，几撮蓬乱的黑发被寒风压下去又翘起来，看他往长袍里缩了缩脖子。  
这样真好。  
我的意思是，打赢魁地奇比赛当然很不错——但老实说，这根本无关紧要。关键是，他就好好地站在这里，完完整整，安然无恙。  
对我来说，这比什么都重要。


	30. 留校圣诞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter days in Hogwarts are SO MUCH FUN.

迪安和西莫无精打采地来到桌边坐下，黑眼圈简直要拖到肚脐眼。  
“你们昨晚熬夜——呃——写作业了？”珀西从长桌另一边探过头。  
“玩噼啪爆炸牌。”迪安蔫蔫地拉过一只咖啡壶，“炸到了两点钟。”  
“……什么？你也要留校？”罗恩边往嘴里塞面包片边问我，橘子酱堪堪擦过嘴角。  
我指了指哈利手里展开的信纸。  
“爸爸最近越来越懒了，信都只写一封，开头全部是‘亲爱的哈利和伊莱恩，在学校过得好吗？’”  
“噢，你难道还指望他写两封一模一样的信吗？”罗恩大口嚼着面包，“我妈从来都只给弗雷德和乔治寄一封。”  
“可以写两封不一样的啊！要知道，哈利跟我的课业情况完全不同，而且他还要打魁地奇——”  
礼堂上空掠过翅膀呼啦啦扇动的声音。猫头鹰陆续飞走了。  
“我不记得他在信里提过功课……倒是好几封信里都特别向哈利强调注意安全。总之，他完全有理由只写一封。”罗恩依旧对嘴角的那抹橘子酱不管不顾，“所以你到底为什么要留校？”  
“阿尔伯特要和亚伯去俄勒冈州，跟祖父母一起过圣诞。他们打算在美国一直待到二月份。”哈利把目光从信纸上移开，抬头看我，“是你妈妈的父母吧？你们——不是每年都在英国过圣诞节吗？”  
“没错，我们的外祖父母。只去过两回，毕竟飞越大西洋的机票不怎么便宜。”我给自己倒了一杯牛奶，双手捧起杯子，“嘶——我想学个加热咒。”  
“你得到厨房去，弗雷德和乔治有时候会对我炫耀他们的‘晚安热牛奶’，”罗恩开始往一条烤香肠上抹番茄酱，“还有‘甜梦热可可’。他俩起的名字都怪可怕的。”  
“同意。”我说，“无论如何，找到去厨房的路都比学会一道咒语来得容易。”  
“你不跟他们一起去吗？”哈利放下信纸，“然后提前回来？”  
“我写信告诉他，我想看看魔法界的圣诞节是什么样的。”我咽下那口冰凉的牛奶，小心地看了他一眼，“你没意见吧？我是说，你想啊，体验一把有魔法的圣诞节——这是不是比回家的吸引力稍微大一点点？”  
他盯着我。  
嗯——看来——哈利还是更愿意回去过圣诞节？早知道爸爸动作这么快，我应该先和哈利商量一下的——所以现在是不是最好立刻写信让他多订两张机票？还来得及吗？  
“……我也把橘子酱吃到脸上了吗？”  
“没有——只是，嗯……”哈利迟疑着说，“其实……”  
“谁把橘子酱吃到脸上了？”罗恩环顾四周，目光扫过珀西、西莫、迪安和刚刚出现的纳威，“没有人把橘——诶，是我吗？”  
“是你，哥们儿。”西莫打了个大大的哈欠，“别找了。”  
“其实什么？”我观察着哈利的表情，“其实——你圣诞节要回德思礼家？！你可别告诉我你要去德思礼家啊！”  
“不——没有。”他笑起来，“我是说，其实和他们一起去也可以的。”  
“然后我们俩自己从美国坐飞机回来？还是再玩一整个月落下所有课程？”我把目光移向桌子中央，伸手去够那个盛满火腿三明治的大银盘，“很遗憾，我不觉得咱们能像亚伯那么请假，上个学年他的老师恨不得给他A+++，我们却连写完作业都很困难，麦格教授会因为缺课一个月把我们变成桌子腿的……”  
哈利没有说话。我叼着三明治，品味了片刻这微妙的气氛，往盘子里拨了些炸土豆，瞥了他一眼。  
他正低头若有所思地咀嚼着半片面包，看起来相当正常。  
我咬了口三明治，煎得酥脆的薄火腿片在舌尖略微发烫。还是觉得哪里不对。  
“哈利。”  
他扭头看我，嘴里还在嚼那片面包。  
“……你不会是在说，其实我应该和亚伯一起去俄勒冈吧？”我张大了嘴，“老天——你在想什么啊？”  
“哈，就是，我……我以为……”他有点无措地推了推眼镜，“那个……”  
“我们要么一起待在霍格沃茨，要么一起回家。就是这样。”我摊开手，左边还拿着那个三明治，“就这么简单。难道你要孤零零一个人留在这里过圣诞节吗？天啊，别傻了！”  
哈利眨了眨眼。  
“或许你忘了，我也是人类，他不会孤零零一个人的。”罗恩抗议，嘴角那抹橘子酱已经消失了。  
“那可不一样，圣诞节是要一家人一起过的。”我不假思索地反驳，“而且罗恩，你只是一个机器。”  
“什么？什么机器？”迪安饶有兴致地抬头问。  
“哇——你还好吗？”我被他的黑眼圈吓了一跳，“就是进食机啊……”  
哈利闷声笑起来。  
“这台进食机其实是个人类。”罗恩抓起一个炸薯角扔进嘴里，“不过富有特殊的感染力。只要有我在边上，保你圣诞晚宴食欲翻番。等着瞧好了，你们都会需要我的。”  
“我表示怀疑。”西莫刚刚结束与烤豆子的大战，抹了一把嘴，“我们会忍不住把东西全部留给你——区区几盘好像总不够你吃的。”  
“肯定够。”罗恩睁大他的褐色眼睛，使劲咽下那口炸薯角，“食物可以自动补充——霍格沃茨的家养小精灵简直太敬业了。”

我对这个词略有耳闻。罗恩说过，礼堂里的可口饭菜都出自家养小精灵之手，格兰芬多塔楼的清洁工作也由它们完成。所以我猜想，家养小精灵大概类似童话书里那种勤劳、善良、小巧的魔法生物，是巫师念咒语变出来的，擅长烹饪以及各种家务。  
听起来我们家就很需要一个家养小精灵，这样就有人能定时清理一下乱糟糟的厨房，垃圾堆一样的储物间，以及爸爸几百年才洗一次的汽车，还可以拯救亚伯和迪斯科饱受折磨的味觉。哇，巫师们的生活真是幸福啊。

不知不觉中，我已经把整个三明治都吞掉了，手里一空，突然又想起正事。  
“对了！哈利，我差点忘了问你……哈利？哈利。”  
“……什么？”他似乎正在发呆，慢慢才回过神来，“怎么啦？”  
“圣诞节啊。”我说，“所以你更想回家还是更想去俄勒冈？显然，我本来应该更谨慎地回答他的——噢，我以后一定每次都问得清清楚楚。我还以为他只是随口问一句我们打算怎么度过圣诞假期呢……不过也来得及，如果现在立刻写信，爸爸几天内就可以订到机票吧——”  
“伊莱恩……”  
“——海德薇从这里飞到萨里郡要多长时间？火车要半天，啊，但是猫头鹰可以选择直线飞行。而且机票肯定还有剩的……”  
“伊莱恩。”他脸上微微露出笑意，有点无奈地打断我，“伊莱恩——”  
“嗯？”我望进那双通透的绿眼睛。  
“我也觉得，在霍格沃茨过圣诞节比较有趣。”绿眼睛含着笑，“我们就待在学校好了，看看巫师们的圣诞是什么样的。”  
“棒！”我伸出手掌举到他面前。  
哈利愣了一下。  
“棒极了！”我另一只胳膊抓起他的手，强行来了个击掌，“要是你喜欢，明年我们可以去俄勒冈看外祖父母。那里的熏三文鱼和榛子特别好吃！”  
“好，我会试试看的。”他说，“我还没吃过熏三文鱼呢。”  
“推荐三文鱼肚腩和领肩！还有啤酒，爸爸老在念叨波特兰的啤酒，或许我们能在平安夜偷偷尝一点……”  
“当然。”他说，“圣诞节稍微出格一点儿也没关系的吧？”  
“就算这一年没偷到也不要紧。”我乐呵呵地沉浸在对圣诞假期的憧憬里，仿佛已经坐在了摆满圣诞大餐的桌子旁，“我们还会一起过很多个圣诞节呢。”  
“……嗯。”他轻轻应了一声，像是在允诺什么。

“哈利。”  
那人坐在扶手椅里专心致志地发着呆，两只脚搁在三四本摞起来的书上，裹住双脚的厚实深红羊毛袜被壁炉跳动的火光映着，变成明暗不定的橙红。  
我扫了一眼那叠书的书脊。《魔法史》、《千种神奇草药与蕈类》、《魔法理论》、《魔法药剂与药水》……要是斯内普知道魔药课本居然被用来当脚凳，可能会气得泼哈利一坩埚滚烫的魔药。  
不过话说回来，就算哈利没拿它当脚凳，斯内普也不见得会有多高兴……  
“哈利。”我又唤了一声，用魔杖尖戳了戳那双艾什利太太精心编织的羊毛袜，“哈利？”  
“嗯？什么？”他从沉思中回过神来，低头看我，还微微皱着眉。  
“你在想什么？又是尼可·勒梅？”我伸直两条腿，双手撑在地毯上，舒了口气。刚才盘腿坐了太久，肌肉有点发麻。  
“是啊……尼克·勒梅……”他脸上依旧是思索的神情，“怎么就一点头绪也没有呢？我们都找了这么长时间——他肯定是位有点名气的巫师，可为什么没有一本书里提到他……”  
“赫敏不是又搬了两摞书回来翻吗，我们总能找到的。”我宽慰道，“你得相信霍格沃茨的图书馆。”  
“但愿吧。”他明显不抱希望地随口回答，又俯身离我更近一点，“你刚才叫我？怎么了？”  
“噢，就是，你能再给我示范一遍吗？”我把地毯上那几片略微起皱的羊皮纸推到他鼻子底下，其中一张的边缘是光滑的薄绸，“我好像……不小心把手帕的中间给变回来了……”  
“变回来？”他接过那张刚才还是丝帕的不伦不类的“纸张”，“恢复如初吗？”  
“不是。”我苦恼地看着那一小堆纸片，“我不知道……我老是控制得不大好。可能魔咒又出错了吧。”  
哈利惊奇地摩挲着纸张中心的羊皮纸质地，笑起来：“怎么做到的？我们只学过怎样把纸张变成手帕，麦格教授没有告诉我们还原的魔咒。”  
“之前也出现过这种情况。”我有点泄气地又收回双腿，盘腿坐好，“赫敏说，从变形术理论上来讲，只能把一件物体变成另一件物体，也就是纸张到手帕，手帕到纸张，恢复如初只能抹平褶子。唉，大概我的魔杖自带解咒效果吧。”  
我这么说真是给它面子——这根木棍子分明自带“什么咒语都没法顺利施展甚至还会把东西变回去”的效果。  
“——这好歹能证明它是管用的呀！”哈利顿了顿，开口，“说明你的魔杖没有问题，魔力也没有问题——”  
噢，又来了。又是这几句。  
“那就是我脑子有问题。”我郁闷地得出结论，“你们总这么说，你们全这么说——一切都没问题，肯定会好起来的——”  
“当然会好起来！”他用一种不容置疑的语气接过话，“这不算什么大问题。你想想——想想纳威！他一直在进步，你们俩课后不是经常留下来一块儿练习吗，可以互相交流经验……”似乎突然意识到自己这么说有些不妥，他又忙加上，“还可以问赫敏，她的变形术是整个年级最棒的，她平时就一直在指导我们写论文……”  
我看着他略显尴尬的神色，叹了口气。  
是啊，作为整个学院进度最慢的两个学生，纳威的确在进步，我可没有。关于这一点，哈利也知道得很清楚。  
他试图化解这种气氛：“其实没关系的……”  
“问题在于，不只是变形课。什么课都要用到魔杖，”我一根一根地扳着手指，“还有魔咒课、黑魔法防御术——还有魔药课，搅拌也需要魔杖……这样一想，期末我一定会因为不及格被退学——或者留级？”  
天啊，真不知道哪个更糟糕——是被赶出霍格沃茨城堡，还是成为现在同学们的学弟学妹——我想象着赫敏给我整理上个学年笔记的情景，不禁打了个哆嗦。  
他好像被我冷静的口气镇住了。  
“嗯……挂科太多，真的会被退学吗？”他迟疑着问。  
“校规里总该有这么一条吧？”  
“听着，我们肯定不会让你挂科的。”他从扶手椅里弹起来，弯腰开始拆解那个临时脚凳，把厚厚的书一本一本摆到我面前，“魔法史——只要多背……草药课——你绝对没问题……魔法理论——需要理解……魔药——”他停了下来，表情无奈，“如果是我，屏蔽斯内普的眼神就行，当然，还得加上一条，课后多请教赫敏。”  
“那我大概不需要。”我看着面前一圈书发愁，随口回答，“和你相反，我好像直接就能被他屏蔽……”  
哈利蹙起眉头。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想……如果没记错的话，他是不是……从来没扣过你的分？”  
“你没记错。不仅没扣过分，还从来没批评过我。”我把魔法史课本抱到膝上翻开，“这本书完全能照九成新的二手价转卖掉，或许该加个垫子，方便上课作为枕头使用，还能让我们再把价格定高个十纳特……”  
“——但他给几乎所有格兰芬多都扣过分！”  
我抬起头，哈利还在回想着，脸上渐渐浮起诧异的神色，“伊莱恩，你看，除了赫敏——没人能挑出她的错——一年级的每个格兰芬多至少都被他扣过十几分。但你，作为一个格兰芬多，你居然没有在魔药课上丢掉分数！”  
“……听起来还真让人遗憾啊。”我干巴巴地说，“怎么会只有我呢？如果课上没犯什么错，一般来说就不会被——呃——我是说——”  
显然，我们想到了同一件事。  
“很不幸，那个倒霉的例外就坐在你对面。”他苦笑着，“也许斯内普对‘犯错’的定义是：‘哈利·波特安然无恙地出现在魔药课堂上’。”  
房间里忽然安静下来，只剩下木柴燃烧发出哔剥轻响，伴着窗外隐约的呼啸风声。  
“这不公平。”我望进他在壁炉的火焰映照下微光闪烁的绿眼睛，低低开口，“他不该那么做的。”  
哈利眨了眨眼。  
他明白我在说什么。  
“但他没法对你怎么样，”心中郁结已久的块垒渐渐显形，“他也只能扣扣分——你还是会好好地去上魔药课，所有格兰芬多都会——哪怕再不喜欢另外三个学院，他一样只能安分地教书，并且找不到借口给赫敏扣哪怕一分。”  
“或许有些我们不了解的事情吧。”他轻声说，“谁知道呢？”  
“但你——你什么错也没有。”我合起在膝上压了很久的书，“完全是他的问题。至于我们不了解的——噢，那个猜想？”  
他点点头：“要是他有机会做违反规定的事情呢？万一他真的在策划什么阴谋呢？他想拿到那个海格取走的小包裹——这是肯定的，万圣节晚上，他试着穿过路威看守的活板门——”  
又来了。  
“哈利——如果那是邓布利多的指令呢？斯内普毕竟是霍格沃茨的教授，我觉得他并没有坏到会去干那种事——”  
“不能因为他没扣过你的分就排除他的嫌疑。”   
“我并不是因为——”我瞪大了眼睛，“哈利！”  
“那是为什么？”他推了推眼镜，“从哪里能看出他对邓布利多忠心耿耿？又从哪里能看出他是位合格的教授？你也觉得他的做法不公平，大家都知道他偏爱自己的学院——更别说还有魁地奇球赛上的事！”  
很明显，斯内普毫无缘由的厌恶起到了效果——哈利现在几乎也一样厌恶他，厌恶到拒绝承认任何其他的可能。  
——从哪里能看出他忠于邓布利多？  
我究竟为什么觉得他可以信任？我明明不喜欢那个阴沉冷酷的鹰钩鼻子——  
但是，多么矛盾，那个让我再次感觉到奇异魔力流动的万圣节，那个在他和麦格教授注视下完成魔力检测的夜晚，还有两个月来雷打不动、按时熬制的每一服特殊药剂——

可我说不出口。我从来都没找到合适的时机，把这些事情完完整整、仔仔细细地，告诉面前这个睁大眼睛望着我的男孩。

“……魁地奇比赛那天，还有很多人坐在看台上。”啊，真是苍白的辩驳。  
哈利耸耸肩：“他念恶咒的可能性最大。”  
“听着，”我叹了口气，“邓布利多足够信任他——别那样看着我，这么说并不是因为他对我视而不见——”  
“视而不见？”  
“你说他从没给我扣过分？”我摇摇头，啧啧，瞧，这就是当名人的缺点之一，你会以为别人能获得跟自己同样的关注度，“其实倒不如说，他平时似乎完全没意识到我的存在。他八成也就看得见你、赫敏、纳威还有马尔福这么几个学生。你知道吗，魔药课上我几乎从来没和他有眼神接触。你说说看，哪个教授会忽视学生到都没有眼神接触的？”  
“宾斯教授。”他立刻回答。  
“……说得对。”我不得不承认，“但他是幽灵呀，大概也不怎么在意学生们上课到底做些什么吧……噢，说回斯内普，既然邓布利多相信他，那我们不该太早下结论——”  
“前提不成立。”哈利说，“邓布利多真的相信他吗？”  
“要不然他怎么能在霍格沃茨当这么多年魔药学教授？”  
“说不定是他掩藏得足够深。”哈利的眼睛开始发光，“嘿，我们就可以成为揭发真相的人！只要搜集到足够的证据，我们就能向所有人揭露斯内普的真面目——”  
我知趣地闭上嘴。  
他已经认定斯内普有罪了，说什么都没用的。  
“……活板门，三个头的路威，魁地奇球赛，还需要一些实质性的证据……你说他腿上的伤好了没有？这可以算证据吧……”  
噢，老天，他可真执著。  
楼梯传来咚咚咚的沉重脚步声，越来越响亮。  
“救——命——梅林的——裤子——我快要——憋死了——”只见一个浑身雪白的家伙一头扎进房间，直奔壁炉，瘫倒在扶手椅里，“弗雷德——乔治——他们简直——”  
我们瞪着他抹开脸上糊住的雪，露出冻得通红的脸。  
满头是雪的罗恩一边大口大口喘着气，一边掸去盖满冬用斗篷的冰碴：“他们俩——差点把我埋进雪堆里！还以为他们在被罚之后——不会再给雪球施魔法了——起码不会是——那么大的雪球！”  
我和哈利迅速地对望一眼，都从彼此脸上看见了笑意。  
弗雷德和乔治的圣诞前夜特别礼物，看来是送给罗恩了——我甚至帮着他们抱了好几捧冻得硬邦邦的雪——最后，那个大家齐心协力团成的大雪球，几乎和双胞胎一样高。  
“起码你没有像奇洛教授那样，被砸中后脑勺。”哈利说，“即使裹着头巾，一直被追着砸也是很疼的。”  
“但是我的腰！我的背！”罗恩激动地挺起身子，又痛得一缩，“哎哟——你们能想象吗，那个雪球居然比我还高！比我还高啊！”  
我终于绷不住，锤着地板狂笑起来。  
“你是怎么逃回来的？”哈利咧着嘴乐呵呵地问，“我能想象你被一大坨雪埋住的样子……”  
“那个球堆得太大，散掉了。”罗恩板着脸说，“在追着我滚过大半个魁地奇球场之后。”

“喂，你们俩——这个世界还有没有一点同情心——我说你们两个——别笑了！太过分了——你们记得送我两份圣诞礼物！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时他想，他们还会一起过很多个圣诞节。当然会是这样。  
> 遥远回忆里的某些片段，三两词句，有如缠在织料缝隙里的玻璃碎片，细小却锋利，闪着晶莹光彩，每次展开布匹，都会在手上划出一道道血痕，十指连心地疼。  
> 他从来不敢轻易回想。
> 
> 十多年后的平安夜，坐在没开灯的房间里，墙壁渐渐被暮色吞没。他安静望着窗外，傍晚的伦敦街道正一点点亮起。行人们把脸埋在围巾里，步履匆匆，赶着去推开家门拥抱亲友。路旁的商店橱窗缀满灯珠，行道树挂上了星星和彩球，新年的欢欣气息从每条灯火辉煌的巷弄中弥漫出来。  
> 他独自坐在昏暗的公寓房间里，想起冰箱里好像还剩下一袋面包，想起楼下的便利店前天就关门回家团聚，他大概买不到咖啡。他就那么坐着，想起多年前，有个眼睛湛蓝的家伙笑着说：  
> “我们还会一起过很多个圣诞节呢。”  
> 他们都当真了。


	31. What can you see in the mirror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厄里斯魔镜能照出你内心最深处的渴望，又或者，那渴望本身，就是你最可怕的梦魇。

我闭着眼睛，把脚从被子里小心翼翼地伸出来，试探了一下外面的温度。  
不算太冷，寝室里的壁炉一定烧得正旺，还能听见木柴哔剥燃烧的轻响。  
学校的壁炉也有魔法吧？可以自动添加柴火什么的……  
我睡眼惺忪地拉开被子，正要跳下床，就觉得脚底板磕到了什么东西，接着是一阵稀里哗啦杂物落地的声响。  
“怎么——”我努力睁开眼睛。  
被一脚踹翻的盒子乱七八糟散了满地，色彩各异的包装纸让原本空荡荡的地板看起来非常热闹。  
“啊，圣诞礼物……”  
我单脚跳着套上新袜子，随手抓起厚毯子把自己裹进去，坐下来开始拆包裹——又到了每年圣诞最喜欢的环节！  
让我们先从小盒子开始，把大惊喜留到最后。  
嗯？一枚小小的、狮爪形状的红发卡？附了一张卡片——“亲爱的伊莱恩，圣诞快乐！你头发长了不少，我想或许会用得上这个。赫敏。”  
嘿，我原以为她会送一本书！  
罗恩整理了一大沓巧克力蛙画片给我（“多亏你的托勒密，其他的我已经全部集齐了。”）；老艾什利先生的小盆栽（“花期长达两个月！每周浇一次水就足够了，但必须有良好的通风。”）；艾什利先生的霍格沃茨手绘地图（“把这个东西翻出来真的花了不少功夫——不过我相信你会好好使用。标注红叉的地方严禁闯入。”）；亚伯拉罕的黄道十二宫星图（“希望对提高你的天文课成绩有些帮助。我找到了几个让画面动起来的咒语，如果用上魔杖应该能奏效。”）……  
接下来是大份的礼物。  
几乎每打开一个盒子，房间里都会增加一股涌动着的香气——都是吃的！  
艾什利太太烘了好多圣诞姜饼，和巧克力打包寄了来，五个圆饼干铁罐塞得满满当当。“两个大罐子里是你喜欢的橘子味！其他口味每样各装了一点，告诉我哪种颜色的最好吃。”亚伯还做了一盒紫红色的蔓越莓布丁，特别叮嘱我小心食用，“爸爸特别热心地在厨房里转悠，说要帮帮忙，我告诉他不用。但最后他往至少半打布丁里藏了硬币。”外祖父的礼物是一小袋向日葵种子，“不想种的话也可以烘一烘直接吃掉哦。”外祖母邮了三罐果酱，“家里的蓝莓因为今年的寒潮全都被冻坏了，斯特林打算种上向日葵。这是留下来的最后一点果子，好好享用。”海格送了一大包岩皮饼，“味道和以前一样好！”，我小心地放下这个包裹，开始拆一个鼓鼓囊囊的大纸包。  
令人意想不到的礼物——一件厚厚的金黄色针织毛衣，正面有个大大的红褐色字母“E”。我翻开纸包里的小卡片，上面只有一句话：“亲爱的伊莱恩：祝圣诞非常快乐！莫丽·韦斯莱”  
在学校里我一共认识四个韦斯莱，那么这当然是——罗恩的妈妈！  
韦斯莱太太真是太好了！我继续从纸包里掏东西，发现她还寄了一整盒乳脂软糖，闻起来滋味十分甜美。  
纳威的礼物装在一只非常大的扁圆盒子里，是个水果蛋糕，直径差不多有两个餐盘那么宽，“我奶奶的手艺特别好，我跟她说你喜欢樱桃和橙子。尝尝看！”从大小来判断，这个蛋糕直到圣诞假期过去都吃不完。  
哈利的礼物则十分……独特？他不知道从哪里订了一大堆绳索和组合手套。“高山巫师牌攀爬安全防护器材套装——专注攀登，自公元一四七六年始，值得信赖！”我翻过那个印满闪光字母的大盒子，背面依旧是花哨的大字：“还在为无法驾驭飞天扫帚而遗憾吗？还在为高空作业而忧心忡忡吗？选择攀爬安全防护套装——知名男巫跳跳腿先生倾情推荐！清理烟囱、登上峭壁的好帮手！”旁边画着一个紧贴在房屋外壁上的山羊胡子巫师，表情坚毅，正挪动着细长的手脚往上爬。  
哈利不信任我的爬屋顶技术吗？挂一堆东西在身上会限制动作吧？这样爬屋顶的乐趣何在？  
转念一想，他或许是在鼓励我挑战一下更高难度？我一下子兴奋起来——有了这些装备，下次可以试试爬猫头鹰塔楼！或者格兰芬多塔楼外壁！天啊，他真是太了解我了！  
我喜滋滋地拖过最后一个纸盒，发现它虽然体积不小，但意外地很轻。  
更让人意外的是，这盒子拆起来居然没个头！  
撕开最外面的金色包装纸后，里面是小一号的绿色纸盒，绿盒子里是再小一号的紫色纸包，打开后里头又有个条纹格纸盒……  
谁这么无聊？我不能不怀疑，这个家伙是——  
哈。就知道。  
我拾起从巴掌大的棉布包里掉出来的纸片。上边龙飞凤舞写了几行大字：“圣诞惊喜！我知道你肯定会把最大的盒子留到后面，哈哈！这是从老房子里刨出来的旧东西，漂亮吧？祝我的小姑娘有开开心心的一年！”  
“什么老房子？”我嘀咕着抖开布包，“明明是连袜子都懒得洗的人，为了寻开心居然勤快地裹了这么多层……”  
深蓝色的布面上，一枚叶子静静地散发着银光。  
我拎起系在叶柄的细银链子，仔细端详起来。  
确实很漂亮。银质的挂坠入手冰凉，叶面弯起轻微的弧度，以精致繁复的纹路浅浅勾画出叶脉。细齿状的叶缘看起来锋利，其实尖端被打磨得圆钝光滑，捏在手里也不感觉刺痛。  
他应该是随便挑了一个礼物——不过还挺好看，那就戴上呗。  
我把银链套到头上，拉开衣领将挂坠放进去。胸口温热的皮肤突然接触冰冷的坠子，让我结结实实打了个寒战。

礼堂被布置一新，弗立维教授精心装饰的圣诞枞树上垂吊着亮闪闪的小冰柱，冬青和榭寄生组成的垂花彩带悬挂在每面墙壁上。到处弥漫着烤香肠的美妙气味，烤肉和煮土豆堆得像小山那么高，一碗碗黄油拌豌豆、一叠叠肉卤和越橘酱摆满了长桌。就连巫师彩包爆竹也没能把我的注意力从满桌美食上转移开——那些爆竹炸开就像大炮一样，伴随着轰隆巨响，腾起的蓝色烟雾把你裹得严严实实，让人简直没法看清方向。  
罗恩正在对付盘子里的小香肠，扭头一看到我，就红着脸咧开嘴笑了。  
“我妈妈也给你寄了一件！不过你头上是什么？”  
“非常暖和。大概是刚刚从爆竹里炸出的纸屑吧。”我看了看穿着鲜绿色毛衣的哈利和套着紫红色毛衣的罗恩，扫了扫发顶，“啊，你们的也特别漂亮！”  
“谢谢。噢，那个飞贼，”他抿嘴笑起来，“我很喜欢。”  
“太酷了，你从哪里找到的？”罗恩扬起眉毛，兴奋地比划着，“它会跟着人一起飞！金色飞贼形状的夜灯——想出这个主意的巫师真是天才！”  
“但它比真正的飞贼要慢得多。”我在哈利旁边坐下，“没有什么是一份猫头鹰邮购指南解决不了的，如果有，那就两份。”  
“麻瓜也能邮购吗？”罗恩特别感兴趣地问，“那他们用什么寄呢？麻雀？”  
“有一种职业叫邮差，”哈利解释道，顺手开始帮我取下头发里的一片片彩色纸屑，“他们就像巫师界的猫头鹰，帮助人们递送信件还有包裹……”  
餐桌上起码堆了一百只胖墩墩的烤火鸡，大家都吃得非常满足。罗恩干掉了起码六个大鸡腿，正在啃一条鸡胸肉，盘子上又出现了火红的圣诞布丁。  
“哎哟！”坐在我们对面的珀西突然捂着腮帮喊起来，慌慌张张地从嘴里吐出一小片闪光的东西，掉在餐盘里发出当啷一声脆响。  
“我们级长吃到了半月形银片！”双胞胎中的一个笑眯眯地宣布。  
“好样的，珀西！这是新年的好彩头！”另一个搂过自己紧皱眉头的哥哥，全然不顾他刚刚差点把牙磕碎，往他嘴里又塞了半块布丁。  
主宾席上的教授们显然也兴致高涨，邓布利多把自己的巫师帽变成了一顶缀着鲜花的女帽，一边听弗立维教授讲笑话一边嗬嗬直笑。喝多了的海格在麦格教授面颊上亲了一口。让我们大为惊讶的是，麦格教授羞红了脸，咯咯笑着，圆顶礼帽歪到了一边。  
离开礼堂的时候，每个人怀里都抱着几样从巫师彩包爆竹里炸出来的小玩意。大家吃得太饱，只能拖着沉甸甸的肚子一点一点往礼堂外艰难前进，有个赫奇帕奇男生困得绊了一跤——这才是上午而已！  
我戴着一顶海军帽子，搂紧高布石玩具和两包五彩斑斓的大弹珠，慢腾腾爬着楼梯，有一搭没一搭地跟哈利说话。  
“你从哪里买到那些绳子的？”  
他抱着巫师棋和闪光气球，表情困惑地想了片刻。  
“太撑了，我觉得脑子有点昏……”他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，“好像也是邮购来着。”  
“谢谢你！”我乐呵呵地登上台阶，“这几天马上试试看，你觉得西塔楼怎么样？我想爬那座楼的顶层很久了，正好可以——”  
“等等。”哈利稍微清醒了一点，“梅林啊，你不能去西塔楼冒险。我没想鼓励你去爬——”  
“不是激励我挑战新高度的意思吗？”我停下步子，觉得有点奇怪，“哎呀，没关系的，你知道我爬屋顶技术一流——”  
“不——我是想提醒你注意安全！”他睁大了眼睛，“你难道真的计划过爬西塔楼？”  
“……没有。”我心虚地降低声音，“不过现在有了安全绳索就可以呀……”  
他慢慢皱起眉，表情严肃，困倦的神色一扫而光：“安全起见，爬多矮的楼都要记得系绳索——或者起码要把那副手套戴上，广告说它能在短时间内保持强大的吸力——”  
“本来就很安全啊，你见过我失手吗？一次都没有吧？”我不服气地反驳，越说越得意，“每次都能成功吧？虽然听起来像吹牛，但我敢拍胸脯保证，只要在十层以下，多高多陡的楼顶都不成问题。嘿，如果有什么爬屋顶比赛，我一定报名参加——”  
“……到底是哪来的自信啊。”他干巴巴地笑了一声，转身接着朝楼梯走去，声音很低，“偏偏就忘了在老城区的那次……”  
“什么？”  
“石板塌掉的那次。”他扭过头来，翠绿的眼睛微微闪烁，“还记得吗？你真的把我吓坏了。”  
我站在原地回忆了半分钟。  
“噢！已经过去很久了吧……你怎么记得那么清楚？那时候是因为房子太老了，我的技术可没问题……”  
“不是那个原因，伊莱恩，”他叹了口气，“我没有质疑你的技术——你不是很喜欢去楼顶吗？”  
“对啊。所以——”  
“所以就去好了。喜欢的事当然要继续做呀。”他说，“虽然或许有点危险，但可以避免——比如用上绳子和手套。你不应该去爬西塔楼，但不是其他所有地方都禁止尝试。你以为我为什么给你挑了绳索？”  
“……因为知道我可能会去爬塔楼？”  
“算是一个理由。”他笑起来，语气放缓，“我只是希望你不要受伤。”  
“不会的。”我马上说，“以后我都会用上手套的！”  
“那就这么说定了。”哈利回身继续往上走，“好吧，咱们先赶紧把东西放到宿舍去。昨晚雪下得真厚——罗恩他们肯定已经在操场上疯好一阵子了。”

冬日的城堡东侧寂寥无人，一条条走廊空旷安静，连平日里会发出一点动响的肖像画都悄无声息，估计他们全都聚在厨房附近的食物挂画里开圣诞派对去了。  
我手里捧着艾什利先生当年上学时绘制的霍格沃茨地图，正对照画像挨个儿踩点。这项工作的难度无疑因为圣诞节的来临而增加了——几乎每幅画里都空无一人，以至于我分不清到底找对了没有。刚才我经过被韦斯莱双胞胎抓住的长廊，连那位认为自己是一头驴的老先生都不在画框里。说实在的，作为一头驴，他真的有圣诞节的概念吗？  
我从操场上逃走的时候，留校的其他格兰芬多还在绕着一个雪人疯跑，一边大喊大叫，一边给雪球施咒让它们砸在别人后脑勺上。弗雷德和乔治最喜欢的移动靶子，除了珀西之外就是我，而且他们俩的雪球滚得又大又结实，击中后心的那一瞬间，简直像要震碎人的五脏。即使经受过爸爸每年的“打雪仗特训”（他热爱的保留项目之一，是趁人不备往我和亚伯领口里塞雪），面对这样的强势攻击我也毫无招架之力，只能在双胞胎的大笑声里落荒而逃。  
回去换湿袍子的路上，我突然想起来，他们好像曾经让我去找画像后面的通道口令来着。已经完全不记得是哪一幅了——但城堡里这么多画，后边藏着秘道的肯定不在少数，既然有了艾什利先生热心提供的地图，为什么不随便找找看呢？如果发现了哪条捷径，说不定以后上早课前就能多睡十分钟呢！  
但显然，我选择的时机太不凑巧了——根本没有人听我说口令！每一幅人物画都只留下了背景板！少数几幅画里还剩了些动物，比如大楼梯间那幅平时端坐着一位蓝裙子女士的画像，她的那群白鹅还在湖里游泳。旁边那幅画着一排排农舍和高高干草垛的画里，咯咯叫的母鸡正满地乱走，在田里啄来啄去。  
我卷起地图，叹了口气。  
谁知道他们都不在呢？既然这样，那就四处逛一逛，碰碰运气好了。走运的话，能在哪座石头雕像后面发现通道也说不定。教室也不能漏掉——谁知道哪张平平无奇的讲台下面会有什么奥妙呢？谁说得准哪扇门后藏着什么秘密呢？毕竟从我们学院同学的几次夜游来看，霍格沃茨真是充满了惊喜。  
大白天的，应该不至于误闯禁区——那条关着三个头大狗的四楼走廊，给一百个加隆我都不去。

我从城堡东边二层，一直优哉游哉地逛到了变形术教室，恍惚间产生了“终于认得路啦”的错觉。说来惭愧，要不是赫敏每天领着我去上课，我真的有可能在城堡里迷路——看看那些动来动去的楼梯和台阶吧，当有人带路的时候，谁还会费脑子去记它们的变化规律呢？  
噢，没错，亚伯很可能会。他将来或许甚至会画一张大大的霍格沃茨主堡剖面图，上面的楼梯还能动的那种，然后让我把去教室的每条路线背下来。  
但我不行！  
以后他如果真的捣鼓出这种东西，我一定多要一份。

这些房间都没什么特别的。不知道是谁负责管理这么一大座城堡，但不管是什么人，他们肯定对它不大上心。一些教室上了锁，以我的解锁咒水平，根本打不开，而能够打开的房间当中，三分之一看来都被用作了临时杂物间，塞进了各种奇奇怪怪的东西。三层左边的某间教室堆满了纸篓、旧讲台，对面房间则放着破烂课桌椅，还有十几盏被拧弯了灯架的水晶枝形吊灯——我猜那是皮皮鬼的杰作。西边有间四壁溅满暗红色污渍的教室，刚打开门的时候吓了我一跳，后来才发现那不过是几瓶红色墨水。更多房间里像是随机摆进了一些玩意儿，比如脏兮兮的巨大玻璃缸，里面应该能养只黑湖里的小章鱼怪，还有被码放得整整齐齐的、躺倒的枞树，难道海格把剩下的备用圣诞树都丢进来了？而有的东西根本就猜不出是干嘛用的，比如一堆横七竖八的银质细管子，没有口的圆底水晶罐——用它的人该怎么把东西放进去呢？  
最莫名其妙的是一间五楼的屋子，我一打开门，就被啪地打了一下额头，接着从里面涌出来成百上千只纸叠青蛙——羊皮纸叠的、活蹦乱跳的青蛙！它们用我的头顶、鼻尖作跳板，啪嗒啪嗒欢快地包围了我，四处蹦来蹦去。我张着嘴呆住了好一会儿，赶紧使劲关上门，防止更多青蛙跑掉，然后把还被夹在门缝里一抖一抖、使劲挣扎的几只纸蛙拔了出来，再给它们重新叠好腿。  
走到六楼我才反应过来，这很可能是哪位教授的上课教具，不知道他或她为了让这些小东西动起来，费了多大的劲——结果却被我放跑了几百只。  
我满怀歉意地拧开了另一扇门，先从门缝里小心翼翼观察了片刻——  
这次很安全，没有青蛙，没有任何会动的东西。  
我松了口气，敞开房门。  
普普通通的教室，除了比别的地方昏暗得多，似乎没有任何特色。废弃的桌椅堆放在墙边，映出大团黑乎乎的影子，地板上倒扣着一只纸篓。它甚至不比那间摆着空墨水瓶的屋子有意思——  
我正要关门的手顿住了。  
正对着我的那面墙边，搁着一件似乎不属于这里的东西。

我就说嘛，管理城堡的人喜欢把杂物随便乱塞。它和房间里的其他东西格格不入，显然是没有地方放，被临时搁在这里的——  
那是一面非常气派的大镜子，顶端快要戳到天花板，纹饰华丽的金色镜框由两只爪形脚架支撑着，最上面刻着一行大字。  
“厄里斯……斯特拉厄……赫鲁阿伊特……乌比卡弗阿伊特昂沃赫斯？”  
我艰难地念出这行铭文，一头雾水。  
这是哪个古老的咒语吗？还是另一种语言？  
心脏突然砰砰跳起来。  
刚才不该念出来吧？万一触发了什么机关——不过以我这种逼近麻瓜的微弱魔力，大概也没办法启动咒语——但这么想，要真出了问题，我岂不是连挥魔杖自卫的能力都没有——

镜面忽然划过一道银色的闪光。  
我猛地回头，身后依旧静悄悄的，破旧的桌子倚墙堆放，别的什么也没有。  
不是反光的恶作剧。  
那么，难道刚才它自己在发亮？  
先前的顾虑早被抛到九霄云外，心脏因为兴奋和好奇而加快跳动，血流冲得我耳朵里呼呼作响，我激动地蹦了起来，朝那面豪华大镜子扑过去，在它跟前猛地刹住脚步。

我抬起眼，往光滑的镜面中望去。

灰扑扑的镜子里，女孩儿脸蛋圆圆，黑发蓬乱，蓝眼睛越瞪越大——  
我倒吸一口凉气，吓得赶紧闭上双眼，僵着脖子慢慢扭过头，感觉后颈上的汗毛一根根竖了起来。  
小心睁开眼，杂乱的教室中仍旧空荡又寂静。  
我一再扫视背后那片空气，犹豫着不敢回头看镜面。

那面镜子里，远不止我一个人。

它难道能照出鬼魂吗？难道霍格沃茨还有平常人眼看不见的幽灵？  
这么一想，好像连头发也要竖起来了。  
我一边下意识咽口水，一边伸开手臂慢慢走到教室中间，在空中徒劳地捞了几把。  
什么也摸不到。毫无感觉。  
奇怪。差点没头的尼克以前经过我一次——那种实实在在的“经过”，他直接像穿过空气一样穿过了我的身体。那种感觉就像被扔进冰水桶里浸了一遭。  
难道隐形的幽灵具有特别的属性？  
还是那些人，本来就不存在于这个房间里？

我大着胆子缓缓转过身，还是没敢直接看镜面，低头朝镜子又走近几步，想看清楚刚才瞥见的那几张模糊面孔。不知道为什么，他们居然莫名有些眼熟……啊，千万别是什么面目狰狞鬼魂……  
面前就是大爪子形状的镜子脚了，我深吸一口气，抬起头凝神细看，却一下子愣住了。

“爸爸？”  
半隐在灰尘和污渍后的高个子男人俏皮地眨眨蓝眼睛。  
我一眼就认出了他的茶色头发，还有那件褐色风衣外套，心里倏地一松，不由得长舒了口气——根本不是鬼魂嘛。  
但还有几个人看不清脸……  
我放心地凑近冰凉凉的镜面，往上边哈了口气，伸手开始用袖子大力揩去镜面上的浮尘。  
阿尔伯特·奥沃尔特标志性的狡黠微笑终于全部展现出来，连同他身旁那几个人的面孔。

“不可能……”  
我抑制不住地颤抖起来，只觉得全身血液都凝固了。  
冰冷从心脏开始蔓延，迅速侵袭我的胸膛，四肢，大脑，把几乎一切感官都冻得麻木无力，只有眼前的画面，闪光灯似的扎进瞳孔里，刻在视网膜上。  
高个子男人左手牵着一个男孩儿，右手搭在另一个男孩儿肩上，和他们一起微笑着注视我。两张脸如出一辙，眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇，全都是对方的完美复刻。那是亚伯拉罕的面孔——彩绘玻璃一般蓝汪汪的眼睛，圆润的鼻尖，小海狸似的可爱门牙——  
他们俩身后半蹲着的年轻女人站起来，朝我绽开灿烂的笑。我着了魔似的紧紧盯着她，看她把手绕过男人的小臂挽住他，另一只手将柔亮的深红色长发拨到一边，露出线条秀美的耳廓和下颌角。

我想立刻抬脚走开，却又动弹不得。  
被封在心底最深处的回忆嘶叫着、怒吼着，要挣脱我拼命拉紧的枷锁，奋力从缓慢结痂的渗血伤口内部，再次破壳而出。

“不——”  
终于找回一丝力气，我试着慢慢退后，腿却完全不听使唤，软得扑通一声跪坐在地。  
我总算知道这面镜子是干什么用的了。  
它能照见人心灵深处的恐惧，让你看见缠绕自己多年的梦魇。  
“妈妈？……艾比？……”  
镜中站在我背后的人们笑容温柔，纷纷朝我伸手，好像想把我搀起。  
脸上漫过奇怪的触感，似乎有某种液体顺着面颊滑了下来。我颤抖着抬手去抹，发现掌心一片湿润。

“对不起，对不起……”

那段被刻意遗弃的记忆撞碎最后一道桎梏，挂着满身锁链，当啷作响地扭动身躯，把堆积多年的尘埃扫得漫天飞舞。回忆仿佛被切割成表面光滑的半透明碎屑，如雪片般飘落闪现。

气喘吁吁的男孩抓紧我的手，笨拙地摇摇晃晃向前迈步，想要跟上。  
火光映红了一角天幕，空中翻滚的灰黑色浓烟夹着明亮的火舌，仿佛贪婪吞噬着屋宇和人群的怪兽。  
孩子软乎乎的小手被裹在我掌心，他仰脸用闪烁着泪光的蓝眼睛看我，神色惊恐，颤抖着嘴唇说了句什么。  
花猫似的两个男孩落了满头满脸烟灰，颊上被冲出两道白花花的泪痕，相视大笑。  
毫无温度的月光透过婆娑树影，疏疏落落洒进窗子里，映在男孩惨白的小脸上，一双珍稀宝石般的湛蓝眸子随着我的动作而转动。  
匆忙摔上大门的瘦高青年跨进车里，飞快驶离，像在甩掉紧追不放的某种东西。我静静扒着窗台边沿，看着车辆轮廓消失在街角。  
厚地毯边缘浸湿了一片，留下一道黏糊糊的深红色痕迹，直直延伸向光滑的地板瓷砖，汇成一小滩还没凝结的暗红色液体，散发出新鲜的、略带金属味道的甜腥气息。  
我把男孩的脑袋搂进怀里，在他破碎又混乱的喃喃低语中，俯身亲吻他滚烫的额头。我听着他急促轻浅的呼吸，在心里默数。  
一动不动的小小身体躺在地面上，原来环绕房间的低低呜咽和抽泣，不知什么时候已经停息。寂静如有实质，占据了整个房间，压得我透不过气。

好痛。太阳穴下的血管突突跳动，似乎有什么东西正要劈裂我的脑壳。  
我跪在那间废弃教室中央，缩成一团，紧紧抱住自己的头，好让它不那么疼。

手指仿佛还能触摸到那种冰凉，比刀刃更锋利的尖叫似乎才刚穿透耳膜，血液特殊的金属味和甜意还萦绕在鼻腔内。  
这些真切得令我胆寒的感官体验，像最忠实的画笔，正在细细描绘所有曾经被割裂的过往，把它们悉数还原。

“……我们伊莱恩已经八岁了，做噩梦也没什么好怕的……”  
遥远的温柔嗓音又回响在耳畔，羽毛般轻盈软和，一层又一层，一夜又一夜，极力遮掩着丑陋不堪的、鲜血淋漓的真相。

其实我从来都记得，却总要骗自己早就遗忘。


	32. 隐形斗篷下夜游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不去找那面镜子其实没什么不好，因为理解望向镜中的感觉的人，就在这里。他是唯一一个，在镜子里照出和我所见相似画面的人。

远处偶尔传来模糊短暂的动响，停息之后，四下里寂静无声，窗外云翳笼罩的天空泛着浑浊的暗灰色，遮住月光和星星，房间中几乎没有光亮。  
霍格沃茨的夜晚从未这样漫长。  
我有时候捂着脸，盘坐在教室中央，有时候把鼻尖贴到镜子上，仔细端详那几张笑脸，脑子昏昏沉沉，也不知多少次睡了又醒。薄薄的袍子抵挡不住深冬的寒意，我尽可能蜷缩起身体，夜半哆嗦着被冻醒过来，又拖着冰凉的手脚凑近华丽的魔镜，伸出手指轻点在镜面上，一笔笔勾画长发女人的眉眼。  
镜子冷得像一块冰，即使手都要冻僵了，指尖还是能感觉到寒气。  
可这块冰里，却裹着那么温暖的笑容。  
她的模样熟悉又陌生，比起爸爸卧室里挂着那幅照片，显得略微年长些，那双望着我的褐色眸子盛满怜爱，眼波流转间尽是柔情。  
这张脸好像不大熟识，又好像早已在我脑中刻了多年。

我双膝着地，顾不上冷，把脸颊紧紧贴在她身上。  
镜面凉意彻骨，眼泪却滚烫灼人。

我不记得自己是怎么走到礼堂的。  
天已经亮了很久，我醒过来又睡过去，迷迷糊糊间感觉胃部在抽搐。太久没有吃东西了。  
我脚步虚浮地在走廊里乱走，终于跟着几个拉文克劳女生找到了礼堂。女孩们看到我之后嘀嘀咕咕了一阵子，我木着脸任由她们打量，没有在意。  
大概是正好赶上了午饭，长桌上摆着丰盛的菜肴，烤鸡和牛肉的香气在空气中层层漾开。  
肩头忽然被拍了一下。  
我低着头继续走路，没反应过来。  
“嘿——你在干什么？”  
两只手硬是把我扳过了身子。  
“圣诞快乐呀一年级，夜游感觉如何——”  
火红色头发的雀斑脸蛋凑到面前，又顿住了。  
“兄弟，她怎么了？”红头发的主人别过脸，声音里带着一丝诧异。  
“情况有点不对。”一模一样的声音斟酌着说。  
“哈利昨天下午是不是在找这孩子？”红头发又凑近来，音调里没有了嬉笑，“你真的去夜游啦？”  
我眨了眨眼睛，终于对上了焦。那人棕褐色的眼睛紧盯着我，神情甚至称得上严肃。  
“啊？”  
“你宵禁之后没有回寝室？”  
我摇了摇头。一晚上都待在那间教室里。  
“耶！”面前的人跳了起来，朝孪生兄弟亮出掌心，“我就知道！快，十个银西可！”  
“好好好，算你赢了。”另一个人慢腾腾地掏着口袋，边回答边向某个地方张望，突然喊道：“哈利！她在这儿！”

身边卷过一阵疾风，哈利·波特微微喘着气停在他身旁，看见我先是松了口气，接着开口就要数落。  
“你怎么能——”  
“缓缓，哈利，先缓缓，”韦斯莱搭上他肩膀，脑袋往我这儿歪了歪，“她没事吧？”

“真的吗？”罗恩问，顺手拉过来一盘土豆馅饼往我盘子里堆，“只是迷路了？教室很冷吧？”  
“还好。当然只是迷路，你看，我不还挺完整的吗。”我竭力保持平时的样子，甚至扬起嘴角冲他笑了笑。  
“你这笑比哭还难看。”他直言不讳地指出，“噢，得了，心情不好就多吃一点吧。是我的疏忽，错过两顿饭怎么笑得出来。饿都饿坏了。”  
“说得对，多吃点。”哈利站起身，从一篮子牛角面包里抓过几个放在我盘子上，忽然又皱起眉头，“你眼皮很肿。出什么事了吗？”  
“没事，风太大，好像吹进去一小粒沙子，流了点眼泪。”我埋头往嘴里塞馅饼，机械性地咀嚼着，不想看他的眼睛。  
“……那就好。”哈利没再说话，静静坐着看我吃。  
“我们还想着，你怎么会没来吃晚饭呢。”罗恩开始使劲切一块烤得微焦的牛肉，“唉，这块有点烤过头了——在公共休息室等了好久，结果到宵禁我们都没见着你的影子。又不能告诉珀西，而且昨晚也找不到他，估计在哪里约会吧——总之，可把我们俩吓得不轻。”  
“对不起。”我咽下吃不出是什么味道的馅饼，低声说，“……艾什利先生不是寄来了一份地图嘛，我本来想向几幅画问问通道口令，结果画像们都去串门了，就都没找到……东逛逛西逛逛，也没注意到底去了哪里……”  
“霍格沃茨太大了，就算有地图也容易走丢。”罗恩一副经验丰富的样子，“而且我们是一年级，别忘了，才开学不到四个月，大楼梯间的台阶变化都还没满一轮呢。”  
“有什么收获吗？”哈利问，把果酱碟向我推了推。  
“……发现驴先生也过圣诞节。”我把面包块按进果酱里，犹豫了片刻，“还有一些奇怪的房间——不，一点也不危险——”  
哈利收回那种瞪视的目光。  
“——就是会跳的纸青蛙什么的，有间教室里塞了几千只，我不小心放出来了一部分……”  
“其他的呢？”罗恩饶有兴致地问。  
“像杂物间。丢掉的课桌椅都放在里面。”我慢慢开始咬面包。  
“挺没劲的，对不对？”他叹了口气，“怪不得弗雷德和乔治有时候会想炸马桶圈，他们大概找不到什么更有意思的事干了——不对，说到有意思的事，哈利！”  
“什么？怎么了？”  
“你的圣诞礼物呀！”罗恩压低了声音，最后几个音节只做出了口型，“那个……”  
“那个什么？”我看看他又看看哈利。  
“噢！对！我差点忘记了！”哈利一下子兴奋起来，“我收到了一件特别的圣诞礼物，只附了一张纸片。”  
“嗯……”  
“你肯定想不到是什么！”  
“什么？”我勉强装作感兴趣的样子，抬眼看他。  
“一件隐形衣！我不知道是谁寄来的，但罗恩说它非常、非常稀罕……”  
直到我们离开礼堂，哈利还在说这样宝贝。  
他眉飞色舞地不停张合嘴唇，走得越来越慢。  
“……像水一样，我是说，那种触感真的很奇异，又轻又滑……”  
我默不做声，偶尔点点头。  
“……你想要试试看吗？它对我们可能有点大，应该是成年人的尺寸，但可以穿——呃，伊莱恩，你就要撞到雕像了——伊莱恩？”  
我又心不在焉地点点头：“啊？你说的没错……”  
胳膊被往右一拽，我这才回过神来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你看那里。”  
我顺着他指的方向望过去。我们左前方蹲踞着一头正使劲眨巴眼睛的石兽。  
“你要撞我？”它哼哼道，“走路当心，年轻人。”  
“抱歉。”我绕过雕像，闷头走路。  
“……我昨天早上本来想跟你说的，但是忘记了……下午你又不在……”  
“嗯。”我应了一声，几乎没听懂他在说什么。  
“伊莱恩？你到底怎么了？”  
哈利停下脚步，转身面对着我，那双清澈的绿眼睛灼灼发亮，仿佛要望进我内心深处。过了半晌，他认输似的叹了口气。  
“好吧。等你想说的时候，一定要告诉我。”

我决定不再去找那面镜子。  
不知道是什么人把它留在那里的，可它显然是邪恶的东西——正派的魔法物件不会窥探人的噩梦。入学时那顶破破烂烂的分院帽也能读到我的想法，但它绝不可能使人沉迷。镜子赤裸裸地呈现画面，帽子则兜着圈子刺探内心，二者都足够令人不愉快。  
那个晚上，镜子好像已经吸去我全部的力气和精神，有一阵子甚至让我产生了钻入镜面的强烈愿望——它可以吞噬我。这让我觉得危险。  
就算它的物理存在无法吞噬我，镜面里的场景也可以。或许最后我可能被逼疯，或者一头撞上玻璃想要融进镜中世界。我不敢再去看他们，哪怕脑海里经常闪过妈妈的笑脸。多渴望再见她都不行。

更何况，那是一个提醒。  
提醒我，自己曾犯下怎样的过错，背负着多么沉重的罪孽。  
都说格兰芬多勇气过人，现在的我却像个懦夫。我没办法再去看那些镜子里的家人——一夜的惩罚已经足够了，那痛觉如此真切，仿佛寸寸切割着最敏感的神经。我不想遭受第二次酷刑。  
真讨厌啊，这样胆怯的、弱小的自己。

余下的时间都被用来写作业和复习课本。我发现自己做别的事很难集中精神，眼前老会浮现出某段回忆或哪张面孔，于是加倍用心地一头扎进书中。不管是魔药学还是变形术，草药课还是尼可·勒梅，只要面前有字，我就能暂时躲开如影随形的惨白记忆，潜入另一个世界里。  
图书馆再也不是我的午觉圣地，反而成了避难所。  
哈利和罗恩被我突如其来的转变吓了一跳。  
“你其实叫赫敏·格兰杰吧？你肯定是偷偷喝了复方汤剂，就为了圣诞假期也能待在校图书馆学习！”  
罗恩压低声音，一边刷刷翻动书页一边摇头。  
“罗恩，轻点翻，平斯夫人上次因为我‘粗暴对待一本可怜的书’把我打了出去。”哈利用胳膊肘捅捅他，“而且我们时间很紧，斯内普绝对知道所有内情，我们的消息却滞后了一大截，这时候赶赶进度再好不过了——”  
“可问题是咱们什么也没找到啊！”罗恩暴躁地砰一声合上那本《俏女巫的梦中情人——知名人士秘闻录》，“噢不，这本书里全是花边新闻——你们想想，从海格说漏嘴以来，我们看了大概三百多本书，连尼可·勒梅的一根胡子都没找到！”  
“那是因为我们看的书还不够多。”哈利安抚道，“你应该避开‘俏女巫’这种词，看名字就知道，里面基本不会有可靠的信息。”  
“只是扩大搜索面而已……”罗恩嘟囔着搬起另一本厚实的书，不小心没拿稳，书本哐当一声巨响砸在桌面上。  
“你在对那本书干什么？”平斯夫人幽灵般出现在离我们最近的书架旁，用力挥舞着鸡毛掸子要往罗恩身上戳，“你这邪恶的孩子！出去！快出去！”  
我们哗地将东西一把扫进书包，以百米冲刺的速度飞奔出去。

“……那个老妖婆……”罗恩把滑下来的书包又甩回肩上，恨恨地说，“总有一天我要找到她和费尔奇约会的证据……”  
“他们或许巴不得找个机会公开呢。”哈利说着把我往右一拉，“是这边的长过道。那头是朝魔药教室去的。”  
“然后被全校学生明里暗里取笑个痛快？”罗恩从鼻子里哼了一声，“他们俩脑子虽然不大正常，但估计还没这么想不开——”  
左肩忽然被重重撞上。  
我一个趔趄稳住步子，回身正要道歉，就听到冷冰冰的声音。  
“没长眼睛吗？啧，格兰芬多果然全是……”  
胸前别着深绿色院徽的高年级男生嘲讽地扬起嘴角，没有说完。他眼神潦草又轻蔑地扫过我们，转身走开。  
我们三个杵在原地，愣住了几秒。  
“斯莱特林的家伙……还真恶心。”罗恩阴沉着脸开口。  
“‘格兰芬多果然全是’，全是什么呢？”哈利说，“无非又是那些词——”  
“走吧。”我看着男孩远去的身影说，“是我刚才没注意。”  
“真希望今年我们能拿到学院杯。”罗恩叹了口气，“他们脸上的表情该有多精彩啊。”  
两所学院素来交恶，平日里的针锋相对并不奇怪，没有必要袒护格兰芬多，有时候我们这边也会开出格的“玩笑”。奇怪的是，斯莱特林的学生总摆着一副高高在上的姿态，抱有可笑的优越感——但他们究竟比别人强在哪儿？  
哪里都可能产生坏人。爸爸这样说过吧？但他不明白格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间的关系有多么恶劣。当你特别讨厌某一类人的时候，你很难相信公平公正的规律真的适用于他们——况且我觉得大家相当客观。没有人戴着有色眼镜去观察斯莱特林们——他们的恶意再清楚不过了。

“你不吃了吗？有新菜上来了。”  
我回过头，哈利正指着一盘刚出现的苹果奶酥望向我。  
“已经吃饱了。”  
“可你才吃了两块馅饼吧？”他坚持说，“为什么不坐下来再——”  
“谢谢，我真的饱了。”  
没有心情。  
走开的时候，罗恩的声音隐约飘来：“……你觉不觉得她有点反常……”

“给你的。”面前落下一个小纸碟。  
“……多谢。”我抬起头，有点惊讶地接过那盘太妃糖热布丁，“珀西。”  
“有人担心你没吃饱。”头发火红的男生又递给我一只小叉子，朝休息室门口看了一眼，“噢，这两个家伙怎么还没进来？”  
“你们去哪儿了？”  
“接应弗雷德和乔治拿来的点心。”他翻了翻眼睛，“我几乎能肯定从厨房偷食物是不合规矩的，但又挑不出错来，小精灵们显然特别乐意为他们效劳，这不是当然的嘛……”  
“亲爱的哥哥难道在说我们坏话？”一模一样的红发凑到他身边，又看到了我，“嗨呀，试验品！喜欢这个太妃糖布丁吗？”  
“哦哦哦！级长大人在这里！” 另一个红头发挤了过来，“还有一棵小萝卜！”  
“好好享用！你的谢意韦斯莱接受了！”还没等我反应过来，双胞胎就一左一右拽起珀西的胳膊，把他拉到角落去了。  
“弗雷德和乔治每天找珀西有什么事呢？”哈利的嗓音从旁边响起。  
“不知道。”我一回头，只见罗恩望着角落的方向，神情谨慎，“但总归不会是什么好事。估计想逼他放松一下管制吧，前两天我听见乔治抱怨说什么人手不够……”  
“噢，珀西把布丁给你了。”哈利发现了我手上的糕点，“快吃吧，他们说都是刚从厨房拿来的，掰开来里头还冒热气呢。”  
“你最近胃口不好？”罗恩一下子警觉起来，“怎么了？难道——弗雷德和乔治不会又骗你吃了什么莫名其妙的东西吧？！”  
“没有。”我挖了一块蛋糕送进嘴里，温热香甜的黄油味道在舌尖弥漫开来，“有点……吃不下……”  
他们俩互相看了看。  
“为什么？”  
“听着，伊莱恩。”哈利环顾了一圈四周，忽然说，“或许你需要转换一下心情。我是说，想要试试……隐形衣吗？”

“哎哟，你踩到我的脚啦！”  
“嘘！挨紧一点！”  
“隐形衣好像要滑下去了——”  
“这边这边。”  
“刚才见过这座雕像了吧？我们在打转啊。”  
“小点声！那幅肖像看过来了！”  
“反正又瞧不见我们……”

我们躲在隐形衣底下，三副肩膀一路上不停磕碰，的确有点嫌挤。不过这种夜半在城堡里晃荡的经历，再拥挤都值得体验。饶是精神不济如我，都在不知不觉间慢慢兴奋起来。  
明亮的月光洒在石头地板上，勾画出走廊柱子的轮廓，却不会映出正经过的三人的影子——这感觉太古怪了，但又让人着迷。  
哈利和罗恩不肯告诉我他们在找什么。哈利只说，那是他昨天晚上偶然间发现的“特别的东西”，罗恩虽然埋怨着他没有叫醒自己一起去，但似乎有点担心。

“你们俩最近都有点不正常，知道吧。”他当时刚躲开双胞胎的捕捉，直挺挺地坐在格兰芬多休息室角落的一把扶手椅前缘，轮番审视我和哈利，表情严肃。  
“咦？他吗？”我扭头看着微微垂下眼帘的黑头发男孩，“怎么了？”  
“那个，唉……”罗恩犹豫着扫了哈利一眼，抱起胳膊叹了口气，“你没发现吗？他吃得几乎跟你一样少。别看他下午带着你还能认路，去吃早餐的时候可差点撞上一堵墙。”  
“是吗？”我心中顿时涌起一丝愧疚，“我都没注意到……”  
“反正，总之，他的情况我还可以理解，但伊莱恩你是怎么回事啊？而且什么也不说——你究竟去哪里了？去干什么了？为什么突然魂不守舍的——”  
“到底怎么了？”我没理会罗恩的盘问，向哈利倾过身子，“出了什么事吗？对不起，我——”  
“好啦，道什么歉？”他摇摇头，抬眼冲我笑了笑，“我又没事。别听他瞎说。”

我们从靠近图书馆的地方开始，在昏暗的一条条走廊里来回走了大概一个小时，冻得直打寒战。  
“我好像全身都结冰了。”罗恩颤抖着声音提出，“要不然我们先回去吧？白天再来找。”  
“不行！”哈利嘶哑地说，“就在附近。”  
三个人一同行动的速度奇慢无比，我们又像无头苍蝇似的，漫无目的地乱转了半个多钟头，在某条走廊和一个从对面悠悠飘荡而来的高个子幽灵擦肩而过。  
“明天再来吧，嗯？”罗恩哆哆嗦嗦地恳求道，“我的脚趾要冻掉了——”  
“就是这里！”哈利突然说，“是这里——没错！”  
我和罗恩不得不跟上他飞快的脚步，朝旁边摆着一副盔甲的门走去。  
哈利推开门，一把从肩上拽下隐形衣，水一般的质地滑过我的耳侧。他大步走向正对着我们的那面墙，不知是因为激动还是疲惫，粗声喘着气。

仿佛有一道全身麻痹咒从头顶劈下，我觉得头皮一阵发紧，被定在原地，动弹不得。  
“罗恩，伊莱恩，快过来——”哈利终于把目光从镜子上收回，扭头唤我们。  
我僵在那里没法挪动脚步，看着罗恩走过去。  
“看见了吗？”哈利站在魔镜正前方，指着镜面的某一块小声问道。  
“我什么也看不见。”罗恩在他旁边来回扫视镜子，“在哪里？”  
“看呀！看呀……他们都在……有一大堆人呢……”  
“我只能看见你。”

“别……”我张了张嘴，却发现自己很难发出声音。  
脑子里像炸开了一朵烟花。  
哈利今晚要找的是这个教室。他昨天晚上看到了镜子。那今天他为什么又来了？这面镜子里的东西不让他害怕吗？我本来应该提醒他注意——但注意什么？如果他看到的并不是自己的噩梦呢？这面魔镜照出的究竟是什么啊？  
现在镜子正前方已经换成了穿条纹睡衣的罗恩，哈利让在一边，朝镜子里张望。  
“——你们，你们看我！”过了好一会儿，他压抑着狂喜的声音响起来。  
“你能看见你的家人都围在你身边吗？”  
“没有，只有我一个人——但是跟现在不一样——我好像大了一些——我还是男生学生会主席！”  
“什么？！”哈利和我异口同声地喊起来。  
“我戴着比尔以前的那种徽章——手里还举着学院杯和魁地奇杯——我还是魁地奇队的队长呢！”罗恩说得越来越欢欣鼓舞，十分费劲地使自己的目光离开镜面，把头转过来，“你们说，这面镜子是不是预示着未来？”  
“不可能。”  
我平静地开口，发觉自己的声音有点沙哑。  
他们俩一齐望向我。  
罗恩满脸的兴奋渐渐平息下来，而我心头的疑惑越来越浓。  
“你怎么知道这不是未来？”罗恩语气有点尖锐地问，“过来看看，你又会照出什么——”  
“这是……什么意思？”哈利慢慢说，“难道说……你之前就……”  
“是。”我缓步走近那面镜子，仿佛走近一只随时会醒来的怪兽。  
“你看到过它？所以才会……？”罗恩错愕地张大嘴巴，“那你看到的是什么……”  
哈利抿紧了唇，眼睛在黑暗中折射出几点微弱的亮光。  
我沉默片刻，艰难地发出声音。  
“看见了……我们一家人。”

我忽然明白过来，哈利在那面镜子中看见了什么。  
就像他在一瞬间知道我照出了什么。  
他也会把双手紧紧按在玻璃上，要扑进去和他们待在一起。他也会凑近到鼻尖几乎与镜中的自己相触，低声呼唤那些久未谋面的人们。  
我们都曾站在同一面镜子前，体会心脏撕裂般的剧痛，一半是因为喜悦，一半是因为深切的悲伤。

“那……镜子能照出的不是未来——”罗恩轻声打破了沉默，看看我，又望向哈利，“而是……愿望吗？”  
没有人再说话，远处一片寂静，房间里只能听见我越来越清晰的喘息声，那个念头几乎要把我压得跪到地上——它很安全，至少比我想象得安全得多——  
魔镜里出现的或许不是梦魇，而是我最深切、最热烈的期盼。执念有如烙铁，日复一日、年复一年，烧灼得滚烫红亮，给我的灵魂烙下无法磨灭的痕迹。

“去操场打雪仗怎么样？”第二天，罗恩一吃完早饭就问。  
“不了。”  
“想下棋吗？哈利不是前两天拿到一副新棋子吗？”  
“不想。”  
“我们为什么不去看看海格呢？”  
“不……你自己去吧……”  
“我说你们俩——”罗恩忧虑地叹了口气，“好吧，我知道你们在想什么。你们在想那面镜子。”  
哈利没有说话。我望着远处黑漆漆的树林。  
“别想它了。今晚也别去那个房间。”罗恩用开导的语气劝慰道，“我有不好的预感。”  
“为什么？”哈利说。  
“我不知道——这么多次你都是侥幸脱险，费尔奇、斯内普和洛丽丝夫人正在到处转悠，如果他们看见你怎么办？如果他们撞到你怎么办？”  
“你说话的口气像赫敏。”哈利耸耸肩膀。  
“这不是开玩笑。真的别去了。”  
“我不会再去那个地方了。”我开口，“罗恩说得对，晚上再去找那面镜子很危险——”  
“你不想再去了吗？我以为……”哈利坐直了身子，有些惊讶，“我记住它在什么地方了，不会有事的。”  
“也许你不理解，但是……看着那面镜子，对我来说并不是什么……让人高兴的事。”  
“当然不是。”哈利不假思索地说，“对我也一样。”

“邓布利多跟我说，别再去找那面镜子了。”  
哈利坐在餐桌旁揉着眼睛，脸上是掩饰不住的疲惫和沮丧。  
“你昨晚又去那间教室了？我说过要惹上麻烦的吧……”罗恩摇摇头，“不过，他为什么会在那里？”  
“我不知道。”哈利一手撑住额头，眼神浮散在空中，“他好像前两天晚上就在那儿了……”  
“什么？！邓布利多知道我们夜游了？”罗恩哐地放下手里的南瓜汁，“说什么了？扣分了吗？要关禁闭吗？”  
“好了好了，别紧张。”我拍拍他的肩膀，“早上经过沙漏的时候扫了一眼，里面宝石好像没怎么变。而且邓布利多看起来怎么也不是那么刻板的人，应该不会把我们交给费尔奇的。”  
“他一句话也没提禁闭。”哈利说，“倒是告诉了我那面镜子叫‘厄里斯魔镜’，还说它可以照出人们内心深处最强烈的渴望……”  
“哈！”罗恩端杯呷了口南瓜汁，得意地挑了挑眉毛，“我一猜就中。”  
“邓布利多说镜子今天就要被搬到别的地方去了，叫我别再想着它，如果下次碰巧再看见也要做好心理准备。对了，”哈利抬过头来，“他还让我转告你们俩，与其沉湎于虚幻的梦想，不如更关注现实生活……当然啦，这话也是说给我听的……”  
“没有多少人会把从里面看到的幻境当真吧？”罗恩不以为然，“总之，远离它肯定是对的，真不明白他们当初为什么把这种东西随便扔在教室里……”  
我捏着刀叉没说话，突然对眼前的麦片粥和烤肠胃口全失。

赫敏终于在开学前一天回学校了。对我们这些天的经历，她似乎有全然不同的看法，而且心情复杂——难以置信加上大失所望。  
“你疯了吗？接连三次夜游？费尔奇会抓到你的！”她惊恐地抓着哈利的肩膀摇晃，“还被邓布利多发现了？真不敢相信你们又差点闯祸了——”  
“赫敏，等等——我头有点晕——”哈利试图掰开她的手指。  
“他没有扣我们的分数，”罗恩安慰道，“最后一点儿事也没有——”  
“万一是斯内普或者费尔奇怎么办！换了其他任何一位教授都会被扣分的！”  
“所以幸好是邓布利多啊。”我抚着赫敏紧绷绷的脊背，“放松放松，虽然违反校规了但好歹没被关禁闭。”  
“……什么？重点是这个吗？”赫敏瞪着我，又转过去怒视罗恩和哈利，“伊莱恩都被你们带坏了！”  
“她本来也不怎么在乎校规吧……”罗恩嘟囔着背过脸去。  
“算了，那关于那件事呢？现在总该有一点线索了吧。尼可·勒梅究竟是什么人？”赫敏满怀希望地问，而我们全都低下头去。  
“这个……我们几乎把能借到的书都翻遍了……”  
“花了一整个圣诞假期都没找到？”她睁大了眼睛，“难道找的区域不对吗？要不然挑一天晚上去禁·书区看看——”  
“什么？你不是才说夜游会被费尔奇抓住吗？”罗恩转向我和哈利，“放了个假而已，她这是怎么了？”

但哈利很难再和我们晚上出去乱逛了，他的休息时间已经被压缩到极限了——不只是他，每个格兰芬多队的队员都是如此，弗雷德和乔治常常在休息室里抱怨伍德，说他正变得越来越暴躁焦虑，甚至威胁他们俩，再开玩笑就会被从扫把上踹下来。我偶尔在格兰芬多长桌上看到伍德，他都是一副紧锁眉头的阴郁表情，那双漂亮的黑眼睛里闪着疯狂的光，看起来特别吓人。哈利说他正在督促每个队员加紧训练，其中最拼的就是伍德自己。  
“他压力太大了。”罗恩表示完全理解，“想想吧，如果打败了赫奇帕奇，就意味着我们可以和斯莱特林干一场——学院杯今年有可能是我们的呢！”

于是除开为魁地奇训练忙得脚不沾地的哈利，赫敏、罗恩和我把课余时间都花在了泡图书馆上。有了假期钻书堆的经验，我现在淘汰无效资料的效率仅次于赫敏——说是这样说，但事实上她一个人看书的速度就抵得过我们三个加起来。我总有预感，今年期末的成绩排名上，赫敏·格兰杰绝对是第一个。  
“还用说吗，她当然会是第一名。”纳威语气里充满了钦佩，“就连拉文克劳的学生也比不过她。”  
“可我们还要担心会不会因为挂科太多而留级。”我长叹一口气，趴到桌上，“真是令人痛苦的差距啊……”  
“好啦，振作一点。”他用羽毛笔尾端敲敲我的羊皮纸，“起码草药学是可以拿O的，有信心吧？”  
“其他怎么办？魔法史还能靠赫敏的笔记，黑魔法防御术的笔试部分也能靠背，需要用魔杖的科目我现在一想就头疼。”我猛地坐直了，“要不我去找弗立维教授恶补一下魔咒吧？或者找斯内普补习一下魔药——不不不不不！我一定是疯了才会这么想！”  
“梅林啊——”纳威张大了嘴巴，像看一棵长歪了的巴西铁树似的看着我，“你肯定是疯了。”

我们刚走出图书馆，就听到一声低低的冷笑。  
“哑炮和麻瓜，真是相配的组合。”  
马尔福油光水滑的淡金色脑袋从拐角处转出来，后面跟着树墩子似的克拉布和高尔。  
“你想干什么？”我警惕地望着这三个脸色阴沉的家伙，暗暗准备好抓住纳威跑开。  
拜托，我可不傻，如果他们想使坏施恶咒，我们俩绝对不是马尔福一伙的对手，打不过总要跑得过才行。  
“在练习咒语呢。”他拖着长腔懒洋洋地说，“虽然被你们打搅了……不过出现得算是时候。”  
克拉布和高尔傻乎乎地笑起来。  
“我们走。”我没理他，拽住纳威的袖子就要离开。  
“急什么呀。”他扬起脑袋，露出尖尖的下巴，声音里带了一丝笑意，“我正缺练习对象呢。”  
我直觉不妙，刚要拔腿跑开，马尔福就举起魔杖指向纳威，大喊：“腿立僵停死！”  
啪！  
纳威两腿紧紧黏在了一起，双臂在空中挥舞着，试图抓住什么可供支撑的地方，我赶紧扶住他，恶狠狠地瞪着马尔福。  
“你居然对他用锁腿咒？！”  
“为什么不可以，你也想试试吗？”他得意洋洋地摆弄着魔杖，“隆巴顿，你真的是格兰芬多吗？虽然和狮子们一样蠢，但你这种话都说不出来的懦夫，应该去别的地方吧？你是去饭桶赫奇帕奇们那里，还是最好赶紧走出霍格沃茨的大门回归麻瓜世界呢？”  
克拉布和高尔哈哈大笑。  
“闭嘴——”纳威哆嗦着嘴唇嗫嚅。  
“够了，马尔福！”我拔出魔杖指着他，在手心攥得紧紧的，努力遏制住自己把拳头往他脸上招呼的念头。  
“哈，”他冷冷地勾起唇角，灰蓝色的眼睛望着我，眼神像俯视一条鼻涕虫，“以为有谁不知道吗？一个毫无魔力的麻瓜而已，在马尔福面前耍什么威风？”  
我想也没想，冲上去照着他脸颊就要捶下去，被克拉布和高尔死死架住。  
“哼。”马尔福掸掸袍子，转过身去，“我们走吧。”

我扶着只能一步一跳的纳威，艰难地回到了公共休息室门口的挂画前。  
“对不起，”他低声嘟哝着，尽力配合我把双腿放进墙洞里，“给你添麻烦了……”  
“你说什么呢，应该是我说对不起，没能给你解开咒语，也没能给马尔福来一拳头——”  
咚！  
他重重落到地板上，大家回过头来，休息室里安静了片刻，响起一片哄笑声。  
纳威脸色一直红到了耳尖，眼眶里渐渐泛起泪光。  
“这不好笑！”我对一张张或是咧嘴、或是迷惑的面孔大声说，“马尔福给他施了个恶咒——”  
赫敏没有笑，快步走过来给他解开了锁腿咒。  
“去告诉麦格教授。”她怒气冲冲地说，“告马尔福一状！”  
“我不想再惹麻烦了。”纳威含含糊糊地嘟囔。  
“你必须勇敢地面对他，纳威！”罗恩说，“对马尔福示弱的话他只会更盛气凌人！不能在他面前屈服！”  
“罗恩！”我赶紧说，“那不是纳威的错——”  
“你不用对我说我胆子太小，不配待在格兰芬多，马尔福已经对我说过这个话了。”纳威吸着鼻子，好像马上要哭了。  
“谁说你不配！才不是那样——”我只觉得火气噌噌往上冒，“那个胆小鬼知道什么！”  
哈利递过来一块马蹄形巧克力，塞进纳威手里：“分院帽把你选进了格兰芬多，是吗？马尔福在哪里呢？在令人讨厌的斯莱特林。”  
我愣了愣。  
啊，分院帽当初不是想让我去斯莱特林吗……  
“谢谢……”纳威颤抖着手指拆开包装纸，把巧克力放到嘴里，“我想去睡觉了……哈利，你要卡片吗？你收集卡片的，是吧？”  
他虚弱地微笑了一下，转身走向男生寝室，经过我时低声说了句晚安。  
“伊莱恩！”哈利忽然倒吸一口冷气，抓住正在发呆的我，“罗恩，赫敏！你们快过来，看这个——”  
“怎么了？”  
“我找到了！”他紧捏着卡片小声说，“我找到尼可·勒梅了！我说过以前在什么地方看见过这个名字，原来是在火车上——听听这个：‘邓布利多广为人知的贡献包括：一九四五年击败黑巫师格林德沃，发现龙血的十二种用途，与合作伙伴尼可·勒梅先生在炼金术方面卓有成效。’就是他！”


	33. 第二场球赛 - Tell me we will win this one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了以后能狠揍那些斯莱特林兔崽子一顿，伊莱恩•奥尔沃特决定努力学习。

自从赫敏从一本巨大的旧书里翻出对魔法石的描述后，哈利好像就忘记了他要打魁地奇比赛这回事，直到第二天早上坐在臭气熏天的黑魔法防御术教室里，还在不停地跟我们讨论尼可·勒梅和他的魔法石。  
“请、请同……同学们翻到课本，第二百三十七页，狼、狼人的咬伤……我们来写……写一写……治疗方法的笔，笔记！”  
奇洛教授在讲台上结结巴巴地竭力想吸引大家的注意力，但几乎所有人都低着头——拉文克劳们大概从第三节课开始就已经彻底放弃听课了，他们都在按自己计划的进度看书，只是按时交作业而已。格兰芬多则乐得奇洛不怎么管理课堂纪律，有的趴在桌面上睡得正香，有的，比如我们，正在热烈讨论和课本内容完全无关的话题。  
“一块能变出金子的石头，而且还能够让你永生不死。”罗恩一边记笔记一边第三百次感叹，“谁能忍住不打它的主意呢？”  
“难怪斯内普想要得到它。”哈利说，“要是真能偷到魔法石，即使他腿被大狗咬成那个样子，也不算什么了。”  
“可它真的能让人‘永生’吗？”我把课本往后翻了一页，开始抄写被狼人咬伤的多种治疗方法，“我的意思是，书上说尼可·勒梅去年已经六百六十五岁了，他老成这个样子，就算活到两千岁，也做不了什么有趣的事吧……你们想，六百多岁牙齿肯定掉光了，他说不定连硬一点的麦片都喝不了。”  
“梅林啊，我没从这个角度想过！”罗恩陷入了思索，羽毛笔不知不觉停下来，“那样活着好像的确很没意思。也不能去远的地方玩，每天只能坐在炉火旁边，戴着老花镜读《预言家日报》……”  
“所以啊，等他两千岁的时候，不会觉得日子很无聊吗？”我划掉一个错写成“预言家”的单词，“永生也没什么太多好处嘛……”  
“但我们还不清楚魔法石的具体作用机制啊。”赫敏插话，“如果那块石头也能保持人的活力和精神呢？说不定去年他们还在德文郡和朋友们办了个热热闹闹的生日聚会呢。而且他和他的妻子在一起这么多年了，肯定不会无聊的，应该很幸福吧。”  
“现、现在，请翻到……第，第二百三十九页！”教室里乱哄哄的，奇洛估计已经要听不到自己的声音了，他试图盖过越来越响的吵闹声，无力地挥了一下手，“不要……喧哗！请看……治疗方、方法的某些副、副作用……”  
“也有道理。”罗恩点点头，郑重地握紧拳头在桌上敲了敲，“如果顺利拿到魔法石，我一定要买下一支自己的魁地奇球队！”  
“——天哪，我的比赛！”哈利忽然抬起头，“我必须参加这次比赛！”  
“当然要参加，你在说什么呀？”我放下笔，诧异地看着他，“出什么事了吗？”  
“噢对了，还没来得及告诉你。”罗恩转过头来，“据可靠消息，斯内普是这场比赛的裁判。”  
“什么！谁说的？！”  
“伍德。”哈利苦恼地皱起脸，“如果我退出，格兰芬多就没有找球手了，斯莱特林会认为我在害怕，不敢面对斯内普。”  
“别怕他，他又不敢怎么样——”我忽然想起上回魁地奇球赛的事，声音降下去，“他总不可能在众目睽睽下给你施恶咒吧……”  
“老实说，我很怀疑这一点。”罗恩耸耸肩，显然已经完全放弃了写笔记，“昨晚我建议哈利把腿摔断，找个借口不去参赛……”  
“绝对不行。”哈利断然拒绝，“我们有可能赢的。如果我们赢了，就会彻底清除他们脸上那种得意的笑。”  
“请安静——”奇洛在讲台上无助地环顾四周，还醒着的格兰芬多们几乎是在开派对——我实在很钦佩大家的适应能力，从一开始刚进教室就快被熏晕过去，到现在泰然自若地呼吸充满大蒜味的空气，真是好样的。  
“只要不把你从赛场上清除就行。”赫敏担忧地说，然后转头看了一眼奇洛，“噢，他脾气真好，从来不怎么扣格兰芬多的分数——”  
“但话说回来，就算他扣了又能怎么样呢？”罗恩摇头，“能压住这伙人的只有麦格教授和斯内普。”  
“说得像你不在‘这伙人’当中似的。”赫敏哼了一声。

比赛日渐临近，哈利开始抱怨斯内普好像在跟踪他，因为似乎他“不管走到哪里都会碰到斯内普”——  
“我刚刚从盥洗室出来，结果迎头就撞上他——他居然说我手上滴的水把走廊地板弄湿了，然后扣了格兰芬多一分！”  
每周的魔药课对他而言也变成了更加痛苦的折磨，因为斯内普对哈利的态度比往常更恶劣了。  
“你们能相信吗？他在魔药课上给了我的牛皮藓药水一个P！而且他把我留下来叫我把自己的位置打扫干净——洗掉旁边墙壁上溅的魔药渍。我敢打赌，那几块污渍起码在那里半个世纪了。”  
我逐渐发觉，罗恩跟赫敏是真心实意地害怕哈利没法从赛场上活着回来。他们背着哈利一直在偷偷练习锁腿咒，以防备在比赛那天可能发生的意外。我的任务当然就是放风——确保哈利不会发现我们在做什么。  
我没能把“其实不需要这样”说出口。斯内普会偏袒赫奇帕奇几乎是肯定的，但我不像他们那样认定他要谋害哈利的性命。我还在继续喝那副臭袜子味道的魔药呢——他本来有很多次毒死我的机会吧，但我现在还活蹦乱跳的。不过他没像仇视哈利那样针对我，似乎缺少下毒的动机……  
关于斯内普，有件我没敢对任何人提起的事——我给他寄了一份圣诞礼物。  
我甚至有点不太愿意回忆起这件事，因为不知道这么做究竟是对是错——一方面，喝了好几个月的魔药却一点表示也没有，这当然很失礼；但另一方面，想想看，格兰芬多的学生给斯莱特林学院的教授送圣诞礼物，这应该是几百年来的第一例吧？万一哪天被什么人知道了，它绝对会成为热度无两的爆炸性新闻——天啊，光想就觉得非常可怕。我宁愿冒着被费尔奇抓起来的风险连着夜游半个月，也不希望有人知道这件事。  
所以说，这两个学院的关系到底是从什么时候起这么紧张的？怎么做这点事都让人觉得尴尬啊？跨越学院的好朋友里，我见过格兰芬多和拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇一起玩，也见过拉文克劳、斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇围着同一张桌子讨论，但斯莱特林和格兰芬多？  
这两个学院的学生，大概只能在校医院相邻的病床上和睦相处吧。

而我还有额外的补习要烦神。  
“这一次似乎有进步。”以往总板着脸的女巫冲我露出难得的微笑，“最近努力练习了吗？”  
“比以前好像是用功一点……”我低头抓紧了魔杖。  
“但显然，还有很大的进步空间。”她的嗓音又恢复了严肃，“问题还是和以前一样，魔力流动滞涩，无法与魔杖妥帖配合。我问过奥利凡德，他告诉我说，这支独角兽毛的魔杖选择了你。”  
“奥利凡德？”我抬起头，脑海中浮现出一双月亮般的、一眨不眨的眼睛，“对角巷那位银灰色眼睛的老先生吗？”  
“没错，我的魔杖也是从那间店里买到的——事实上，几乎所有来霍格沃茨念书的巫师和女巫都会购买由奥利凡德制作的魔杖。他们家的魔杖极少出现什么毛病。”麦格教授的黑色眼睛打量着我手中的细长木棍，“苹果木，对吧？”  
“是的。十又四分之三英寸长，不易弯曲。我记得奥利凡德先生好像说过，它是‘迷人的搭配’。”我轻轻摩挲着打磨光亮的魔杖表面，心里不禁生出一丝歉疚。这是根好魔杖，但可惜在我手里没能发挥出它本来的能力，有点对不起用心制作的魔杖匠人。  
“……一支很不错的魔杖。”麦格教授的语气似乎突然放缓了，“你要利用好它。”  
“我会的，教授。”我收回落在细木棍上的目光，忍不住发问，“可是，您刚才说，它选择了我……？”  
“对，魔杖选择巫师。”她点点头，“每根魔杖都是独一无二的，每个巫师也是，你的魔杖选择了你成为它的主人。”  
“好像在哪里听过类似的话……”  
“我想是在奥利凡德店里吧。”麦格教授说，“这实际上属于奥利凡德对魔杖学发展的重要补充之一，这种学说的主要观点就是，魔杖和巫师一样，应该被看作具有独特性的完整个体，魔杖与巫师互相配合，才能完美施展魔法。当然，某些特殊情况除外。”  
“请等等！什么特殊情况？”我赶紧抓起羽毛笔——这是在开小灶期间养成的习惯，“特殊情况”基本等同于“下次补课会被问到的知识要点”。  
“顺便把刚才说的奥利凡德魔杖学观点也记下来。”她说，“在工具的配合下合理运用魔力的学问已经发展了千百年，近现代的魔杖学说不过才兴起一阵子而已。你想过在魔杖出现以前，古代的巫师们是怎样施魔法的吗？”  
“——那个，在梅林的时代，魔杖出现了吗？”我艰难地努力跟上她的思路，“梅林不需要魔杖也可以施魔法*吧……”  
“是这样。”我为没有回答错误而松了口气，她继续说，“中古时代法力高强的巫师们，并不依赖于道具的力量来施展魔力。梅林没有魔杖，而在更久远的过去，少部分受过训练的巫师同样可以徒手随意变幻事物的模样。但大部分人无法如此自如地运用自己的魔法天赋，光凭肉体掌控魔力是非常危险的，在施展的过程中魔法很可能因为微小的扰动而发生巨大变化，甚至可能伤害到巫师自己。所以，随着对魔法研究的深入，巫师们开始借助种种器具来帮助自己控制魔力。金属权杖、宝石、皇冠……许多物件都曾经被赋予协助施法的使命，但后来，在机缘巧合之下，人们终于发现，有魔法的树木或许是选取这类器物材料的最好来源。这就是魔杖产生的源头。”  
“……借助器具……魔力控制……树木……最佳来源……”我飞快地刷刷记下关键词，“……请问这次的必读书目都和魔杖学起源有关吗？”  
“也有关于其他魔法器物的。”她从一沓纸卷下抽出一小张羊皮纸，“这几本一定要看，其他的参考书籍从架子上挑几册就行，平斯夫人会很乐意帮你的。”  
我含混地答应着，接过那张纸片，又问：“咒语呢？我们施魔法的时候，除了挥动魔杖，还要念对咒语，古时候的巫师使用的魔咒和我们会有所不同吧？”  
“的确如此。”她投来赞赏的目光，“存在一些细微的差别，下次我们可以详细讨论魔咒的起源与发展——我希望你有认真听弗立维教授的课，他对咒语的理解之深刻非同一般。仔细研究你就会发现，咒文实在非常奇妙，这门学科的创立也极其有趣。”  
“啊……这个……”我想起自己课上灾难般的糟糕表现，心虚地搪塞道，“魔咒课是挺有意思的……”  
天啊！直到现在，绝大部分变形术和魔咒学的咒语，在我眼里都跟一堆乱码没什么区别好不好！那长长一溜毫无规律、仿佛由字母随机组合而成的字符串，到底为什么会有人觉得它们有趣啊！  
“那么，今晚就说这么多吧。”麦格教授看了眼手表，“你该回去睡觉了。别忘了好好读那些书。晚安。”  
“晚安，教授。”

这差不多就是每次我单独补习的情形。自从邓布利多教授检查魔力之后，我每个星期都有一天晚上去麦格教授的办公室里上课——内容主要是傻乎乎地挥舞魔杖，然后，用她的话说，“细心感受每一丝魔力流动”。接着我们会学一点关于魔力的基础知识，教授给我布置阅读任务，让我回去看书。  
其实我不是很明白这样的课程能够对我“基本是个麻瓜”的事实有多少改变，起码直到马尔福在图书馆外面对纳威施咒的那回，我根本就没能感觉到进步。麦格教授总坚持说那都是“练习不够”，但我依旧觉得，霍格沃茨的录取过程可能是哪里出了差错——他们估计从没遇到过魔力如此微弱的案例，和巫师唯一的相似之处就是能看见破釜酒吧。

但我想做得更好，至少要比现在好。不是为了应付期末考试，而是为了更重要的事。现在的我什么也做不了，不能狠狠地给马尔福来个恶咒，也不能在即将来临的魁地奇球赛上为哈利的安全增加一丝保障。以后又该怎么办呢？万一遇上更危急的情况，我又能做些什么呢？  
总有一天，我要还给马尔福一个锁腿咒。我再也不能像那天，紧紧握着拳头，血流冲得耳畔呼呼作响，却什么都无法改变。

看台上几乎已经坐满了人，我们挤到后排，在纳威旁边坐下。  
“记住，是‘腿立僵停死’——”赫敏第三遍对罗恩小声叮嘱。  
“别这么紧张，他会活着回来的。”我叹了口气，“说真的，我们不能好好看比赛吗？”  
他们俩好像不打算再和我争辩什么了。  
“好吧，”罗恩含糊地答应道，“但愿如此。”  
“你们都怎么了？”纳威困惑地打量着愁眉不展的赫敏和罗恩，“脸色看起来很糟糕……噢，你们还带了魔杖来看比赛？”  
“习惯而已。”罗恩说，“习惯。”  
“梅林啊！快看——”坐在前一排的佩蒂尔突然拍打着身边的拉文德，大叫起来。我们顺着她手指的方向朝对面看台的某一处望去，只见一位老人戴着顶尖尖的深紫色巫师帽坐在那里，笑眯眯地环顾四周，银白色长胡子隔着赛场都闪闪发亮。  
“是邓布利多！”赫敏喜不自胜地喊出了声。  
“哇，全校的学生都来了，这次连校长都来观看比赛！”迪安兴奋的声音从我们后面传来，“看来跟足球一样，魁地奇也是大受欢迎的运动——”  
罗恩一下子如释重负，终于放松下来：“呼……那就不用担心了，既然有邓布利多在，斯内普绝对不敢怎么样的……”  
“是啊，他看起来可不大高兴。”我也不自觉松了口气，“脸色阴沉得跟冰封的黑湖似的。”  
两支球队正排着队走向赛场，赫奇帕奇队袍黄棕相间，格兰芬多的球员们则套着猩红色搭金色的队袍，每个人远看都像某种细长的开花植物，把草地装点得格外缤纷，看着暖洋洋的。斯内普却和一片欢腾的魁地奇球场格格不入，显得格外恼火。  
“他瞧着真阴郁。”罗恩说，“看，他们出发了——哎哟！”  
“怎么了——”  
我立刻扭头，却发现马尔福站在我们座位旁边，正朝他假笑。  
“噢，对不起，韦斯莱。没看见你在那儿。”  
很显然，这小子今天也是来找茬的，而且不会善罢甘休，因为他立刻又转过去大声对克拉布和高尔说：“不知道波特这次能在他的飞天扫帚上待多久？有人愿意打赌吗？”  
“总待得比你要久——”我胸口腾起一团火焰，只觉得脸颊逐渐开始发烫。  
他看都没看我一眼，手指在虚空中朝罗恩点了点：“——就你怎么样，韦斯莱？”  
罗恩没有回答，他正捏着拳头紧盯赛场，比刚入场时还要紧张。  
我努力平复呼吸，目光迅速转回魁地奇球场上，只见双胞胎中的一个对准斯内普，使劲抽过去一只嗖嗖作响的黑色圆球。  
“给他来一记游走球！”前排的一个男生大喊道，“好样的，乔治！或者是弗雷德——”  
“噢不！他给赫奇帕奇判了一个罚球！”我听见西莫在后排气得直跺脚。  
而马尔福的声音再次不甘冷落地出现了。  
“你知道格兰芬多队是怎么挑选队员的吗？他们挑选的是那些他们觉得可怜的人。比如波特，没爸没妈，还有韦斯莱兄弟，家里没钱——你也应该入队，纳威·隆巴顿，因为你没有脑子。”  
“你——！”  
我噌地站了起来，捏紧拳头。  
纳威按住我的手臂，涨红着脸从椅子上转过身，面对那颗光滑油亮的淡金色脑袋：“我比十二个你加起来都强，马尔福。”  
马尔福噗地笑出了声。  
“就凭你？” 他笑得几乎直不起腰来，“纳威·隆巴顿？还需要一个麻瓜来帮腔，哈哈哈哈哈——”  
就在这时，对面观众席上响起一片喝彩。我赶紧回过头，只见赫奇帕奇学院那边欢呼雀跃，黄色和棕色的小旗子翻飞在空中——他们刚才进球了。  
“隆巴顿，如果头脑是金子，你就比韦斯莱还要穷，这就很能说明问题了。”  
现在我有些忙不过来：既想往马尔福那张欠揍的脸上干一拳头，又得兼顾场上的情况，因此很能理解罗恩，他的视线还黏在球场上，紧张到浑身紧绷，甚至不太顾得上吵架了，只好边盯着赛场，边不耐烦地开口：“我警告你，马尔福——你再敢说一句——”  
“罗恩！哈利——”  
“怎么了怎么了！”我飞快地转过身，在场上搜寻他的身影。  
“在哪儿？”罗恩差点跳起来，“噢！哈利！”  
看台上爆发出一阵惊呼和喝彩，哈利来了个漂亮的俯冲，像子弹一样直直射向地面——  
“你很幸运，韦斯莱，波特显然看见了地上有钱！”  
这下罗恩真的跳了起来。他扑向马尔福，在那家伙弄明白怎么回事之前，把他重重压到了椅子底下。  
一旁坐着的人从我身边蹿过，冲向克拉布和高尔。  
我看看纠缠着扭打的罗恩和马尔福，又望向正在和两个大块头撕扯的纳威，心一横，攥紧拳头也扑了上去。  
打架真的不是我擅长的领域——我比较善于逃跑，和敌方这么正面对抗还是第一回，所以难免显得经验不足，面对克拉布和高尔这样的力量型选手，只能使出又抓又抠之类的低级技巧。纳威在旁边痛得连连大叫，伴随着袍子被扯破的撕裂声，还有克拉布和高尔野兽般的闷哼。  
“打他们鼻子！”罗恩一面和马尔福撕打，一面还分神冲我们大喊，“揍鼻子！”  
我胳膊肘一顶，使劲挣脱开手臂上的钳制，扯住克拉布和高尔的头发，用力把他们的头拽到一起，咚地一撞。还没来得及得意，脸上就挨了铁锤般的一拳，砸得我眼冒金星。  
“快点儿，哈利！”我听见赫敏尖声大叫着，“快！”  
看台忽然间沸腾了。周围的人们都猛地跳起来，高喊着、欢呼着，有的还站到了椅子上。  
“我们赢了！我们赢了！”  
“格兰芬多领先！是格兰芬多领先！”前排左边的一个高年级男生声嘶力竭地吼着，他身旁的女生高兴得哭了起来。  
“罗恩！伊莱恩！你们在哪里！”赫敏尖叫着在椅子上蹦跶，又抓过前排的佩蒂尔紧紧抱住，“比赛结束了！哈利赢了！”  
我匆忙踹开还要扑过来的高尔，顾不上整理袍子，就跳上椅子拥住赫敏和佩蒂尔，心头的喜悦像膨胀的爆米花，满得快要溢出来。  
我们赢了！格兰芬多赢了！  
就算同马尔福的混战就这么草草结束也不要紧——球场上，我们可是胜利的一方！  
罗恩一边擦鼻血，一边咧开嘴大笑，勾着纳威的肩膀蹦蹦跳跳。  
马尔福顶着被打青的眼睛低头走开了，他身后的克拉布和高尔也垂着脑袋，脸上尽是被挠出的十几道血痕。  
这场比赛短得令人难以置信，虽然只看过一场魁地奇，但我敢肯定，应该没有谁能这么快捉到飞贼。  
“不到五分钟！哈利·波特不到五分钟就抓住了飞贼。”我听见一个女孩兴奋地嚷嚷着，“他肯定刷新了某项记录什么的！”  
连隐隐作痛的颧骨都变得可以忍受了。

我乐呵呵地捂住脸颊，看着哈利从飞天扫帚上跳下来，一下子被蜂拥而至的格兰芬多学生包围了。每个人都争着要拥抱他，然后欢呼着把他扛到了肩上。  
他开心得面颊通红，眼睛里光芒闪动。


	34. 龙蛋 - Where can I get an egg too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴躁小龙(literally a dragon)，在线喷火。

一连好几天，大家都还沉浸在魁地奇比赛的热潮中，你随时都能在课间的走廊上听到别人津津有味地谈论那场球赛——当然，主要是讨论哈利那传奇般的决胜一球。他突然间成了学校里最受欢迎和敬佩的学生之一，就连赫奇帕奇的同学们也对他的球技钦佩有加。小蛇们倒没怎么改变态度，他们心里清楚，其他三个学院都心照不宣地盼望格兰芬多能凭借这场比赛赢得的分数，最终胜过斯莱特林。他们已经连续七年拿到学院杯了，这实在叫别人难以忍受。

不过哈利没被胜利的喜悦冲昏头脑，他有很多事情要烦神。打赢球赛的那天，他直到晚饭后才从城堡外回来，把罗恩、赫敏和我叫到了一间空教室里，说他跟踪了斯内普，在禁林上空听见了他和奇洛的对话——斯内普想要破解守护魔法石的那些机关。然而我们除了每次路过三楼走廊时把耳朵贴在门上，确认三个头的路威还在那里以外，没有别的什么能做。况且，还有一个多月就要考试了，教授们开始成堆成堆地布置作业，每个人的时间都非常紧张。我为了完成作业（加上麦格教授的额外任务），把起床闹钟调得比赫敏还要早，让佩蒂尔和拉文德大吃一惊——平时我总是最后一个爬起来的。虽然在上课前二十分钟起床真的很爽，但没办法，如果这段时间再不努力，按目前的水准，我将在期末收到印着一大串“F”的成绩单，然后九月份跟新生一起入学，重修一年级——那可比早起要恐怖多了。  
赫敏对我的转变十分赞赏，她终于不用每天早晨额外花五分钟把我从床上硬拽起来了。事实上，这位格兰杰同学很可能也没有那个时间，因为她在自己床头贴了一张巨大的复习时间表，上面的格子里密密麻麻用小字填满了每日安排事项，一直写到了五个星期后。赫敏说还有同样大小的一张，因为地方不够还没贴出来。我出于好奇扫了几眼，只觉得头晕眼花——表格连到礼堂吃饭要花多长时间都标了出来。  
罗恩和哈利复习的最大动力就是赫敏的焦虑，他们没法在她的语言轰炸下保持平日的懒散和镇定，毕竟，当旁边的人要么不断重复“离考试只剩不到十个星期了”，要么在背诵中世纪妖精反叛对魔法部政策变动的影响，要么挥舞着魔杖练习清水如泉咒的动作时，你很难心安理得地瘫坐在软椅里无所事事。于是几乎每个空闲的下午，我们四个都泡在图书馆里，把自己用羊皮纸卷和书堆围起来疯狂写作业。罗恩和哈利唉声叹气，哈欠连连，赫敏则不知疲倦地埋在她那一大摞标满了彩色记号的笔记本中，双眼炯炯发亮。

但今天有点别的事要干。  
我叉腰站在离黑湖不远处的草坪上，被面前的麦冬折腾得筋疲力尽。这株植物顽强地用根死死抱住土壤，无论我怎么使劲拉扯，都不动分毫。  
圣诞节之前，纳威和我在黑湖冰面上发现过一小丛特异品种的麦冬，回去告诉了斯普劳特教授。她前阵子告诉我们，最近在霍格沃茨黑湖岸边长出了好几丛这种麦冬，让我们再去观察观察，最好取一株样本放到温室里。纳威说他早上已经和弗立维教授约好，要请教问题，所以我一个人来了——只揣着一支什么用也没有的魔杖。  
脚下踏着的草地有点儿潮湿，我的鞋半陷进土里，袍角和鞋面都蹭上了草屑和泥点。我甩了甩被草茎勒得发红的手，望着那棵绿油油的植物一筹莫展。应该带一把铲子来的——这附近有没有可以用的石头——  
我环顾四周，这里的石块全都太大了，而且上边差不多都靠着几个学生，他们三五成群地坐在草地上，手里几乎都抱着书本。有个男生平躺在树下，四肢摊开，脸上盖着一本书，看来已经睡着很久了。  
黑湖的冰早就融化了，湖面在太阳照耀下闪着眩目的波光，倒映出矢车菊般湛蓝的天空和霍格沃茨巍峨的城堡。水面偶尔破开来，伸出一条滑溜溜、长满吸盘的触手，灵活地卷起学生扔在岸边的面包片，又悄无声息地缩回水下消失了。  
这么好的天气，连章鱼怪都忍不住要出来玩吧……  
我叹口气，象征性地拍打几下袍子，伸了个大大的懒腰。要不然还是休息一会儿好了，斯普劳特教授也没说要马上把麦冬给挖到温室去，夏天里它们在野外会长得更多——嗯？那是……海格？  
远处一个魁梧的身影怀抱着什么东西，脚步飞快，几乎是小跑着朝禁林边上的木屋奔去。  
出什么事了吗？  
我顾不上那棵倔脾气的麦冬了，赶紧撒腿向海格的小屋跑去。

“谁呀？”海格警惕的声音从门后响起，还能听见牙牙的吠叫。刚才他闪身进了屋子，砰一声就关上了门，动作非常迅速。  
“是我！伊莱恩！”我又敲了敲门板，“我能进去吗？”  
“……噢，好的……”他把门开了一道刚好够我通过的缝，又赶紧关上了。  
我一迈进门就忍不住撸起了袖子。  
上帝啊，这间屋子简直热得令人窒息。壁炉烧得正旺，旁边堆着干柴火，而且所有的窗户都拉上了窗帘。牙牙伸着舌头一个劲地喘气，显然也闷坏了。  
“你感冒了吗？”我抱住扑到我身上的牙牙，诧异地问他，“今天已经够暖和的了。”  
“哦，其实——那个，”他端起大茶壶，结结巴巴地解释道，“是有点原因——只不过——啊，你要来一块白鼬三明治吗？”  
“谢谢你，只要茶就好。”我盯着海格，他那副样子实在很可疑，“你怎么了？”  
“没什么，没事——”他给我沏了一杯热茶，目光在空中飘来飘去，就是不肯看我，“咳，今天就你一个人？他们呢？”  
“我来拔一棵草，他们都在图书馆复习功课呢。我们就要期末考了——准确地说，还有十个星期，但赫敏总是觉得时间不够。”  
“十个星期，还长着呢。”海格嘟哝道，视线扫过炉火。  
“海格，我能开一扇窗吗？”我热得要透不过气来了，“屋里实在太热了。”  
“对不起，不能。”他说，目光再次掠过炉子，“得保持这个温度……”  
“为什么——”我顺着他的视线也望向炉火，慢慢瞪大了眼睛，“海格，那是什么？”  
燃得正旺的炉火正中间，卧着一只黑漆漆的大蛋。  
“那是……呃……”海格慌里慌张地摆着手，想阻止我上前，但我已经蹲在炉子边观察起来。  
那只蛋的外壳被烧得黑糊糊的——也可能它本来就是这种颜色，蛋壳上隐约能看见曲折的纹路，像山峦起伏，一圈圈绕满了整只蛋。壳上还能依稀分辨出粗砺的鳞片边缘，略有弧度的钻石形状覆盖在蛋上，看起来坚硬非常。  
“哇……”我惊叹着细细端详那枚大蛋，“它真是太漂亮了！”

大半个早上，海格都在对我喋喋不休地说他那只龙蛋，包括详细解释他是怎么靠玩牌赢到它的，以及养龙的种种注意事项。  
我之前看见他抱着的东西是五箱白兰地——“这本书里写着呢，等它孵出来以后，每半个小时喂它一桶白兰地酒加鸡血。”  
他把小屋关得密不透风，炉子里烧得火焰熊熊，是为了保证维持足够的温度——“一定要把蛋放在火里，因为它们的妈妈在孵化过程中一直对着它们呼气。”  
而他那么小心翼翼地把窗帘全部拉上，则是因为养龙在英国是犯法的——实际上，在整个巫师界都犯法——“有个什么禁止养龙的法案，依我看，那完全没必要，有能力养龙的人们就应该自由自在地养……虽然说大的龙的确比较危险，你很难不让麻瓜们注意到不远处有户人家的院子里经常喷火……”

“我还以为巫师们是可以随便养龙的。”我盘腿坐在炉火边，钦佩地仰头看着那颗正在孕育一个小生命的蛋，“太酷了。”  
“只要不被发现，我想就没问题。”海格笑眯眯地说，他自从发现我对这只蛋特别感兴趣之后，就松了一大口气，而且好像很高兴，“你想看小龙破壳吗？我估摸着再有四五天就能孵出来了。”  
“想！我可以过来看吗？”我期待地看着他。  
“当然，当然。”他笑得胡子一颤一颤的，“我会给你写便条的。”  
“太好了！谢谢你，海格！”我兴高采烈地蹦了起来，“我从来没见过真的龙！”  
“很快就能见到了。”他神情痴迷地微笑着，目光黏在那只黑不溜秋的蛋上，又忽然回过神来，“你会为我保密的，对吧？”  
“那还用说！”我转头继续盯着面前蓝紫色焰心里的大蛋，不假思索地答应道。  
“要是你想继续看的话，能稍微等我一会儿吗？牙牙会在这里陪你。”海格站起身来，把他半小时前从枕头底下抽出来的《为消遣和盈利而养龙》放到架子上，“我想再去看看有没有什么别的书，你知道，一本总归有点不够……”  
“没问题。”我冲他挥挥手，“这里交给我吧。”

海格不久就回来了，神色有些慌张。  
“我在图书馆碰见哈利他们了。”他擦了一把汗，“这么说，你们找到尼可·勒梅了？”  
“对啊，我们还知道了魔法石的事情。”我还坐在炉火前面，虽然已经适应了这种温度，但袍子还是被汗紧紧粘在了背上，“你真的不打算告诉我们别的吗？”  
“这是机密——你们究竟想做什么？”海格叹了口气，“忘了那块石头吧。”  
“可我们有问题想请教你，”我扭过头，“比如，除了三个头的路威，守护魔法石的究竟还有哪些机关——”  
“不行！”海格断然拒绝，“听着，伊莱恩，你们正在插手跟自己完全不相干的事，这可能会很危险——”  
叩叩叩。  
有人在敲门。  
海格和我惊恐地对望一眼，迅速行动起来，我把大茶壶搬到炉子上，他将那几本书塞回床里，又把装白兰地的大箱子往角落踢了踢，大声问：“是谁呀？”  
“海格！”罗恩的声音喊道，“是我们！”  
我赶紧坐回桌旁，一边摸着牙牙油光水滑的皮毛，一边看海格给他们开了门。  
“伊莱恩！你怎么在这里！”赫敏惊奇地说。  
“我早些时候来的。”我慌张间随手拿起桌上的三明治，咬了一口，忽然僵住了——白鼬的气味在嘴里疯狂扩散开来，令人眼眶泛红，只想要呕吐——  
泪眼朦胧中，我一偏头，发现哈利正盯着我。  
“哎呀，你什么时候开始喜欢这个口味了？”罗恩诧异地问，“诶？你怎么了？”  
我艰难地咽下那口三明治，说不出话来。  
“咳，你们有话要问我？”海格端过那个硕大的铁皮茶壶，“有什么事吗？”  
“是的。”哈利收回目光，“我们在想，你能不能告诉我们，除了路威以外，守护魔法石的还有——”  
“我当然不能说。”海格皱起眉头，似乎朝我望了一眼，“你们啊……首先，我自己也不知道，第二，你们已经知道得太多了，相信我，这一点好处也没有。那块石头在霍格沃茨是有原因的，它在古灵阁差点被人偷走——你们肯定也弄清楚这个了吧？真不明白你们是怎么知道路威的……”  
那是当然，海格怎么能想到我们的学院传统就是经常满学校夜游呢。  
“噢，海格，你大概是不想告诉我们吧，你肯定是知道的。” 赫敏甜甜地说，“这里发生的事情，有哪件能逃过你的眼睛呢？”   
海格的胡子又抖动起来——他笑了。  
“实际上，我们只想知道是谁设计了那些机关，”赫敏接着说，“我们想知道，除了你以外，邓布利多还相信谁能够帮助他呢。”  
天啊，不愧是赫敏！  
海格挺起了胸脯，坐得端端正正，而我、哈利和罗恩，一同向赫敏投去赞赏的眼神，她冲我们眨了眨眼睛。  
“好吧，对你们说说也无妨……”海格清了清嗓子，开始历数设置机关的几位教授，最后加上了斯内普。  
“斯内普？”哈利扬起眉毛。  
“是啊——难道你们还在怀疑他？瞧，他也帮着一块儿保护魔法石了，他不会去偷它的。”海格冲我们做出一个“放心”的表情。  
那可不一定。虽然我不赞同罗恩他们的看法，认为斯内普会在光天化日之下谋杀哈利，但魁地奇比赛那天晚上，知道他和奇洛的对话之后，我觉得他偷盗魔法石的企图似乎很清楚——如果不是他，难道还会是结结巴巴的奇洛教授？那太荒唐了。  
“只有你一个人知道怎样通过路威，是吗？”哈利问，“你不会告诉任何人的，对吧？即使是教授也不告诉？”  
我明白他在担心什么——既然斯内普参与了保护魔法石机关的设置，弄清怎样通过其他老师的关卡并不困难，那么就只剩下三个头的大狗——  
“除了我和邓布利多，谁也别想知道。”海格骄傲地说。  
“那就好。”哈利小声说，伸手抹了一把额头上的汗，“可是，为什么不开扇窗呢，海格？我们能打开一扇吗，我热坏了。”  
“对不起，哈利，不行。”海格抱歉地说，下意识地去看炉子，“现在不行。”  
但哈利已经注意到了他的视线。罗恩蹿上前凑到了炉火旁边，指着那只黝黑的龙蛋问：“你从哪里弄来的？”

“谢谢你，赫敏。”我打着哈欠接过那张刚刚写好的复习计划表，努力撑开眼皮，“几点了？”  
“才宵禁没多久。”她回答，“你不能现在就去睡觉。看看今晚的安排吧，你应该在两小时之内赶紧把魔法史第五章到第八章的大纲整理出来！”  
“梅林的胡子，我现在只想倒在床上睡到明天十点……”罗恩无精打采地托着下巴，“期末复习要把我逼疯了……”  
“你不能！”赫敏捅了捅他面前的羊皮纸，“瞧这儿——你今晚还有两份草药课的作业要完成。”  
“我不想写——”罗恩瘫到桌上，脸颊贴着桌面叫唤道。  
“你不必给我们每个人都做一份复习计划的。”哈利愁眉苦脸地捧着用小字填满了的表格，“反正我们也完成不了。”  
“每张表上的时间都是根据对你们效率的精确估算得出的。”赫敏不以为然地耸耸肩，“只要愿意去做，肯定能完成复习任务——”  
“可我们有那么多事情要操心！”罗恩拍了一下桌面，“而且几乎每件事都比期末考试要紧得多：魔法石，斯内普，海格，诺伯，马尔福——我脑子塞满了这些东西，怎么看得进书呢？”  
“放轻松，如果查理愿意收养诺伯呢？”哈利安慰他，“那我们很快就能摆脱这个麻烦。”  
诺伯——那条非常可爱的、橘红色眼睛的小黑龙。我忽然清醒过来。  
“真不明白海格为什么对诺伯那么着迷，这下好了，我们全都会摊上事儿。”罗恩依旧趴在桌上，“马尔福为什么偏要跟着我们去看小龙破壳呢？他为什么不老老实实待着呢？”  
“再简单不过了，因为给哈利找麻烦是他的乐趣源泉。”我闷闷地说，“你还不如去问皮皮鬼为什么搞恶作剧。”  
大家一下子又都陷入忧虑中，没有人说话了。  
这差不多就是两个星期来我们心理状态的写照——无比焦虑。全都是因为那条挪威脊背龙。  
我一开始没意识到问题有多么严重，但罗恩告诉我，巫师界已经禁止养龙快三百年了，海格很可能因为这个被抓去审判，万一孵出来的龙造成了破坏，事情只会更糟糕。上个礼拜的某天早晨，海德薇给我们捎来海格的字条，他说小龙要出壳了”。赫敏不愿意去，坚持认为可能会被人发现他在非法养龙，但在我和罗恩的轮番劝说下，她最后还是同意了。但就在我们刚刚目睹小龙破壳以后，海格发现有人从窗帘缝里偷看——我们只好眼看着马尔福跑回城堡，那颗讨人厌的金色脑袋在太阳底下反着光——他肯定在课上听到了我们的谈话。接下来的每天，只要一看见我们，马尔福就会挂上饱含深意的嘲讽笑容。我们都劝海格尽快放走小龙，因为一旦马尔福告发了他，后果不堪设想，但他完全不肯听。  
“它太小了，会死掉的。”海格双眼含泪，慈爱地望着那只一星期内长大了快三倍的龙，“我决定叫它诺伯，它现在真的认识我了，你们看着。诺伯！诺伯！妈妈在哪儿？”  
诺伯从鼻孔里喷出一团团黑烟，尾巴一扫，好几个空白兰地酒瓶被甩到墙上，摔了个粉碎。  
哈利提醒海格，再过两个星期，小龙就会变得和他的房子一样大，然后提到了罗恩的哥哥查理——他在罗马尼亚研究龙，或许可以收养诺伯。好说歹说，海格才同意我们派一只猫头鹰去问问查理。

从某种意义上来讲，我能理解海格为什么不舍得把诺伯送走。他那么细心地给它喂白兰地和鸡血，甚至还为它买来了一只玩具小熊。我还记得它刚刚破壳而出的样子——小小的、皱巴巴的，身子微微蜷缩，脑袋上围着一圈圆乎乎的疙瘩，那是还没长开的角，那双眼睛像烧红的煤炭，又亮又大，深灰色的翅膀折叠起来，翅膜还很娇嫩，有的地方薄得能看见皮肤下蓝紫色的血管。它是一头很漂亮的小龙，以后肯定会长得威猛强壮，喷出十几米高的明亮火焰。  
可惜它不能待在这里。它终究不属于那间小屋。

这个星期特别漫长，我们四个都度日如年，每天盼着查理的回信快点到来。诺伯开始吃用木板箱装的死老鼠了，每次给它喂食都是一种折磨。  
星期三晚上，钟已经敲过十二点，几乎所有人都回去睡觉了，我坐在公共休息室里，抱着一本《初级变形术》打瞌睡。赫敏正在检查哈利的魔药课论文，稍微放松了对我的监督。  
肖像洞口突然打开了。罗恩从虚空中显现出来，一边卷起哈利的隐形衣一边开始抱怨：“告诉你们，龙是我见过的最可怕的动物——”  
“你的手怎么了？”赫敏突然问。  
罗恩伸出那只裹着手绢、血迹斑斑的手给我们看：“诺伯咬了我。”  
我们这几天轮流到海格的小屋去帮他喂诺伯，他已经疲于应付看守狩猎场的工作了，小龙每天都在长大，而且食量惊人，我觉得它过不了多久就会撑爆那座小木屋。  
“我一个星期都没法拿笔了。看看海格对它的样子吧，”罗恩继续说，“你会以为它是一只毛绒绒的小兔子呢。它咬了我之后，海格还不许我吓唬它！我走的时候，听见海格在给那条龙哼摇篮曲。”  
“唉。”哈利叹了口气，“我们能指望的只有查理的信了，也不知道——”  
乓乓乓！  
有什么东西在敲打窗玻璃。  
“是海德薇！”我跑过去把雪枭放进来，取下它爪子上拴的小卷羊皮纸，“它带来了查理的回信！”  
我们脑袋凑在一块，读起那张便条。  
“亲爱的罗恩：  
你好吗？谢谢你给我写信——我很高兴收养那只挪威脊背龙，但要把它弄来不太容易。我认为最好的办法是先把它送到我的几个朋友那里，他们下星期要来看我。麻烦就在于，千万不能让别人看见他们非法携带一条龙。你能否在星期六的午夜，把脊背龙带到最高的塔楼上？他们可以在那里和你会面，趁天黑把龙带走。  
请尽快给我回音。  
爱你。  
查理”

“首先，我们有隐形衣，”哈利慢慢说道，“应该不会太困难，它足够遮住两个人和诺伯。”  
我们用力点点头，都在各自眼中看到了一缕希望的光芒——  
怎么样都好，只要能摆脱这个麻烦，多危险都值得试一试。再熬过一个焦头烂额的星期，我们就可以解脱了。


	35. 午夜天文台 - Wait! We forgot the cloak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请龙容易送龙难。不仅难，还要吃一记关禁闭。

情况不妙。  
第二天，罗恩被咬的手像吹气球一样肿得老高，但他不敢去校医院，庞弗雷夫人可能会看出来那是龙咬伤的。可到了下午，那只手上的伤口泛出一种可怕的灰绿色，看来诺伯的牙齿是有毒的，他只好在午餐后捂着手去了校医院，然后整个下午都不见踪影。  
我们一上完课就跑去看他，发现他正躺在病床上，瞪着天花板，脸庞苍白，还隐约透出青色。庞弗雷夫人站在旁边，倒一只杯子里倒深红色的药水，严厉地扫了我们几眼。  
“夫人，那个……请问，他还好吗？”我怯怯地开口问道。  
“手应该很疼，但他会痊愈的。你们惹了什么麻烦？”她说，“到底是哪种动物咬伤的？”  
罗恩紧张地冲我们使眼色，比着口型。  
“呃——其实——”哈利支支吾吾地试图解读他的唇语，“——是狗！被狗咬的！”  
“对，是狗。”罗恩急忙补上，“我跟您说过的。”  
庞弗雷夫人怀疑地看着我们，把杯子递给他：“……好吧。不管怎样，把这个喝掉，一滴都不许剩下。虽然苦了点，但喝下去才能好得快。”  
我们注视着她的背影消失在门后，不约而同地松了口气。  
“我认为她并不相信。”罗恩皱着脸说，“这只手痛得像要断掉了——你们知道吗，马尔福下午来过了——他对庞弗雷夫人说要向我借一本书，然后就进来把我嘲笑了一通，还威胁说要告诉她伤口是被龙咬的——梅林啊，我当初就不该在魁地奇比赛的时候跟马尔福打架，他在报复我！”  
“那要这么说，我也有错啊。”我安抚地拍了拍他的另一只手臂，“好了，别想那么多，反正我们很快就能摆脱这个麻烦了。记得吗，星期六午夜，我们要把诺伯送走——”  
罗恩没有冷静下来，他腾地从床上弹起，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。  
“星期六午夜！”  
“怎么了？”哈利担心地扶住他，“你没事吧？”  
“完蛋了——那本书！马尔福借走的那本书！”罗恩慌张得声音都在颤抖，“我把查理的回信夹在里面了——他肯定会发现的！”  
赫敏倒吸了一口凉气，我们四个面面相觑，每个人的脸都绷得紧紧的。  
“病人需要休息！”庞弗雷夫人从里间的门中探出头来，对我们喊道，“快回去，到时间了！”  
我们不得不从校医院离开，一路上脑袋里都盘旋着罗恩刚才的话——马尔福发现我们的计划了。  
“没有时间了。”哈利最后说，“只剩几天，我们来不及再给查理写信通知他了。这是我们摆脱诺伯的唯一机会。”  
“必须在星期六把它交给查理的朋友们。”我再次深呼吸，心脏依然跳得厉害，“就算冒险也不能拖延了。”  
“好吧，但千万要小心。”赫敏叹气道，“你们那天晚上一把诺伯送走，就赶紧回来。天哪，我们可能会被开除的。”

这周四晚上，当再次走进城堡一楼麦格教授的书房时，我都不大敢抬头看她。毕竟，再过两天，我就要半夜提着一只会喷出烟雾的脊背龙，去爬天文塔楼了。我有种奇怪的感觉——那双犀利的蓝绿色的眼睛似乎能够轻易看透人的内心。  
“晚上好，教授。”我瞄了一眼书桌，上头摆着我变形课后交给她的两张羊皮纸，有几行用红色墨水划了出来。  
“晚上好，奥沃尔特小姐。”她点点头，示意我坐下，“上次的任务完成得不错，只是还有一点错漏……让我们来看看你从《欧亚大陆远古巫术发端探秘》里摘录的这段话……”  
海格那只被诺伯咬到的指头现在怎么样了呢？说起来，他好像一点儿事也没有，果然罗恩的体质更弱一点吧……马尔福到底又是怎么打算的呢？他要直接向教授告发我们吗？但应该没有人会相信他的话吧……噢，如果是斯内普可不一定……  
我在椅子上坐得端端正正，思绪却早已不知不觉间飘到远处去了，即使拼命想集中精神也做不到，又不敢在麦格教授面前表现得太糟，只好看着她的嘴唇不断开合，不时机械地点点头，假装自己在全神贯注地倾听，其实那些词语都像风似的，从一边耳朵刮进，又从另一边耳朵钻出，不在我脑袋里留下一丁点痕迹。麦格教授已经翻了一页羊皮纸，指着下一页上她勾出的红圈开始讲解。  
“……还有一点，这位巫师的理论声称，魔法发生作用的本质，实际上是空气中无数微小的魔力波动的结果。也就是说，通过魔杖动作和咒语的巧妙组合，经由一系列魔力扰动的连锁反应来层级放大——”她忽然顿住了，我赶紧望向那双明亮的眸子，装作困惑的模样，朝她眨了眨眼睛，似乎一直都听得格外认真。  
“怎么了，教授？”  
“噢，奥沃尔特小姐，来复述一下我刚才的话。这种魔法理论的核心是什么？”  
那双锐利的眼睛盯着我，蓝绿色虹膜在灯光下澄澈明净，犹如秋日湖水。  
“……嗯，这种魔法理论的核心是……是……”我硬着头皮，含含糊糊地反复咀嚼这几个词，“它的核心……强调……”  
她的目光像刀似的，并且正变得越来越锋利。  
“对不起，教授……”我终于放弃了挣扎，低头把两手握得紧紧的，不敢看她。  
“你整个晚上都在走神。”她的声音在我对面响起来，语调平静，却带着令人瑟缩的压迫感，“我原以为你会想让自己的魔法有点进益。每周多加一次课，对你和我来说，都不是什么轻松的事吧？”  
我默不作声，心里泛起深深的歉疚。这间书房里永远堆着好几大摞写满了的羊皮纸，那全是各个年级的作业。教授不仅要给一到七年级上变形术课，还要批阅所有作业。对一位老人来说，即使有魔法帮助，要负担这样的工作量想必也非常辛苦，更何况，又加上了我这么个麻烦，我还总是令人失望，一个学期过去却半点进步都没有……  
“我建议你好好利用宝贵的时间，而不是随意浪费它。”她继续说，“如果在这么短的一段时间里，你都不能把其他琐屑杂务暂时排除到脑海外，那么，恐怕我得遗憾地告诉你，前面的训练一点用处也没有，我们俩都在做无用功。专注，这是一位优秀巫师必须拥有的品质。”   
“对不起，教授……”我仍然低着头，声音越来越小，“可是，我想……我很可能当不成……优秀的巫师……”  
房间里安静了片刻，掠过一声轻到几乎听不见的叹息。  
“你愿意试试看吗？”她的语调似乎软和下来，“对你来说，那是有可能的——成为一位优秀的巫师。”  
我慢慢抬头，只见麦格教授越过镜框上缘望着我，目光几乎称得上柔和：“每个被霍格沃茨录取的学生都必定有过人之处，这是全世界最好的魔法学校。”  
“但我根本就一点魔力也没有，连最简单的荧光闪烁都做不好。”我低声说。  
“噢，奥沃尔特小姐，恐怕这点我无法同意。”那双蓝绿色眼睛几乎要望进我的心底里，“那你怎么解释魔力暴动呢？霍格沃茨是不会把麻瓜的名字放进名单里的。”  
我绞着手没说话，她又清了清嗓子，刚才温柔的幻象立刻消散了：“与其烦神这个，你不如好好思考一下怎么完成今天晚上的任务。从现在开始，仔细听。同样的错误，我不希望出现第二次。”  
“是，教授。”

虽然捱过了星期四晚上的课程，但这个礼拜的挑战还远远没有结束，接下来的我们将要去做的事，每一件都足以让人心生退意。  
首先是探望脊背龙。  
给诺伯喂食已经不可能了，海格说它现在已经快要长得有半间屋子那么大，所以没有容纳我们的空间，只好把它和自己单独关在里面。我们不敢太频繁地去看海格，又担心那条龙随时会破屋而出，每次探访都战战兢兢，而海格自己也终于觉得力不从心了。  
“噢，我很感激，查理真是太好了，他同意收养诺伯……哎哟——”他喘着粗气，从窗户里和我们说话，双眼突然泛起泪水，“不要紧，不要紧，它刚刚咬了我的靴子，它是在跟我玩耍呢……”  
“海格，你最好处理一下伤口，我想诺伯的牙齿是有毒的。”赫敏着急地说。  
“没关系，没事……”海格擦了一把眼泪，“说到底，它还是个小毛娃啊……”  
我和哈利交换了一个担忧的眼神。小毛娃正用尾巴梆梆地敲着墙，震得窗玻璃咔咔响，被关在门外的牙牙蜷成一团，可怜兮兮地冲我们摇尾巴——那条尾巴上绑着绷带。  
然后是要在午夜把诺伯送走。  
我开始觉得这是个很糟糕的计划，几乎每个环节都可能出问题——抬着一条能拆屋子能喷火、随时可能从箱子里跑出来的挪威脊背龙，在夜里穿过半个城堡，穿着隐形衣，可能会碰上费尔奇和斯内普，还有神出鬼没的洛丽丝夫人，还得爬上只有上课时才让登的天文塔——我根本不想知道这将要打破多少条校规，也不敢想象万一被抓住会是什么下场。  
但我们又有什么法子呢？  
城堡里静悄悄的，走廊火把在石壁上映出摇曳的光影，也在墙上照出我们的影子。拐进大厅，窗外透进微弱的光亮，夜空阴云密布，漆黑一片，我们并肩快步走在大理石地板上，谁也没开口，竖起耳朵细听每一声动响。  
“前面好像有什么东西。”我用气声对哈利说。  
他点了点头，表示也听到了。  
砰。砰。乓！砰。砰。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！有进步——”黑影在门厅里一闪而过，开心地嘎嘎大笑，“那我们再来一组！”  
这下可得等上好一阵子了。  
我们沉默着站在门厅角落的黑影里，看皮皮鬼拎着一大袋网球冲墙壁不停挥动球拍，时间一分一秒过去，他依旧兴致高昂。  
“不能过去。”哈利轻轻拉了拉我的袖口，止住我的脚步，“会被发现的。”  
“我们等了快一刻钟啦。”我越来越着急，“要迟到了。”  
“不会的，刚才提早了半小时出发，”他说，“而且海格也要准备一下。皮皮鬼很快就会觉得无聊了。”  
又过了五分钟，皮皮鬼欢呼着把袋子里剩下的球全部抛到空中，留下一地狼藉呼啸着飞出了门厅。  
我松了口气。  
“小心，别踩到网球。”哈利提醒道，“我们可不能被费尔奇发现。”  
紧赶慢赶，终于来到了海格的小屋，一路上没有再遇到什么麻烦。  
海格情绪低落，我看着他抽抽搭搭跟诺伯道别的模样，心里也不太好受。他伸手拍了拍装着诺伯的大木箱，嗓音沉闷地跟它说了好一会儿话，然后转向我们。  
“行了——你们快去吧。给它准备了很多老鼠，还有一些白兰地，够它一路上吃的了。”他声音很响地用手帕擤了擤鼻子，“还把它的玩具熊也放了进去，免得它觉得孤单。”  
嘶啦——  
木箱里传出布料被撕裂的声音。  
“……我觉得玩具熊的脑袋可能被扯掉了。”哈利嘟囔道，声音小得只有我能听见。  
“好了，快走吧。”我拉过隐形衣盖住箱子，然后和他一起钻进隐形衣下，用双手勾住木箱的边缘，奋力向上一抬。  
老天，这条龙可真沉啊！  
“再见，诺伯！”海格在我们身后抽噎起来，“妈妈不会忘记你的……”

哈利和我吃力地抬着板条箱，只能横着向前进，摇摇晃晃爬上一截又一截陡峭的石梯，穿过一道道走廊，还要注意别让隐形衣滑下来，走得异常艰辛。  
“可我们——该怎么把箱子——搬到天文塔去呢——”我喘着粗气，压低声音，“它这么重——”  
“不知道！”哈利憋着劲回答，“走一步算一步——已经抄了近道了——”  
“可是根本就——没觉得轻松多少——”  
“呼——就快到了！”  
我们现在走到了最高塔楼下面一层的走廊上，很快就能卸下这个沉甸甸的重担——  
前面忽然响起奇怪的声音，把我们吓得差点扔掉手里的箱子。哈利拽着我的胳膊缩到了一处阴影里，完全忘记了别人这时候看不见我们。  
离我们十几米远的地方，一盏明亮的油灯在闪烁，映出两个人影。  
“教授！请您听我说——”马尔福的声音喊道，“这真的是有原因的——”  
麦格教授穿着格子花纹的晨衣，发髻套在发网里，揪着他的耳朵不松手。  
“关禁闭！”她喊道，“斯莱特林扣二十分！三更半夜到处乱逛，你怎么敢——”  
“你不明白，教授，哈利·波特要来了——他带着一条龙！”马尔福红着脸辩驳，“他马上就会到这里来——”  
“胡说八道！你怎么敢编出这样的谎话！”麦格教授看起来更生气了，拎着他耳朵的手又往上抬了一点，“我倒要看看斯内普教授会怎么处置你！”  
两个人走远了。  
我拉着哈利走出那块阴影，高兴得快要跳起来。  
“她一点儿也不相信马尔福！”我愉快地对哈利说，手中沉重的大木箱仿佛都变轻了，“她不允许其他学院给格兰芬多抹黑——”  
“唉，实际上，马尔福没在抹黑。”哈利叹了口气，“他只是不知道我们有隐形衣罢了。”  
“他要被关禁闭了！”我心情无比舒畅，登上旋转石梯的脚步格外轻快，“这是两个星期以来我听过最棒的消息！”  
“的确是。今晚我们不仅能摆脱诺伯，还亲眼瞧见了马尔福被麦格教授抓住。”他也笑起来，“这趟夜游怎么看都很值得。”

通往塔楼的那段陡峭楼梯，爬起来前所未有地轻松，连闷在隐形衣下的呼吸都变得自在起来。  
我们终于走到寒冷的塔楼顶上，哐地把大箱子放到地上，一把脱掉隐形衣，也甩到地上。  
我顾不上凉，一屁股坐下来，大口呼吸着夜晚清爽冷冽的空气，仰头望向云翳遮盖的漆黑天幕，寻找飞天扫帚的踪影。  
“总算到了。”哈利咧嘴笑着，坐到我旁边，“太好了。”  
“是啊——我以为我们没办法把它抬上来的。”我喜滋滋地说，“马尔福要被关禁闭了，哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“别笑！”哈利急忙提醒，“会招来麦格教授的——”  
大箱子突然发出一阵可怕的嘎吱声，我们刚刚松弛下来的神经又绷紧了，盯着它不敢挪开视线。  
“嗯……它不会钻出来吧？”我担忧地问。  
“我想不会。海格应该加固过这个箱子。”哈利的声音听起来不大确定，“没事，他们就快到了……”  
在我们焦灼的等待下，大约十分钟后，四把飞天扫帚从夜幕中出现，降落到塔楼天台上。  
查理的朋友们如约而至。  
“嘿！晚上好！这么说，箱子里就是那条挪威脊背龙了？”一个头发蓬乱的高个子男人跨下扫帚。  
“晚上好。”我们说，一起望向那个关着诺伯的板条箱，它在地板上剧烈地震动着，不知道里面发生了什么。  
“这是我第二次见挪威脊背龙！”另一个男人十分感兴趣地凑近箱子，“一到地方我们就可以把它放出来了。”  
“它在冒烟呢，小家伙脾气还挺大。”一个歪戴着巫师帽的女巫笑着说，“别担心，我们有办法。”  
他们把扫帚间几道拴好的绳索展示给我们看。  
“瞧，很安全，箱子可以吊在我们中间——”他们一边七手八脚地把诺伯系到绳子上，一边对我们俩解释，“飞行途中也非常牢靠——”  
四个人绑好木箱，再次骑上扫帚，同我们分别握了握手。  
“真的谢谢你们！”我用力握紧一个男巫的手，激动得上下摇晃，“麻烦你们大半夜跑一趟——太感谢了！”  
“没事，你们俩快回去吧。”他笑容满面地说，“举手之劳。”  
“还要谢谢你们愿意把这条龙交给我们呢。”那位女巫也笑着，“它叫什么名字来着？”  
“诺伯。”哈利还握着蓬乱头发的男巫的手，“它叫诺伯。”  
“那我们走了！”四把扫帚腾空而起，中间拖着一个大木箱，哈利和我站在塔楼顶上朝他们挥手，一直等到他们的身影融进夜色中，再也看不见。  
“诺伯走了。”哈利放下手臂，声音里是说不出的轻快。  
“接下来可以放心了。”我长舒一口气，“噢，查理的朋友们人真好。”

我们静悄悄地走下旋转楼梯，步履轻盈又欢快。什么也不能冲散这份喜悦，摆脱了诺伯这个大麻烦，海格不会有危险，马尔福要被关禁闭——我和哈利一起跨进走廊，开心得想在原地转圈圈。午夜之前我们怎么就那么焦虑呢？明明一切都会变好的呀，没有可以破坏现在的好心情——  
黑暗中露出一张阴沉的面孔。  
我的心猛地向下沉去。  
“糟了，糟了糟了糟了！”耳边响起哈利的低声咒骂，“这下完了。”

我们惹上大麻烦了——那件隐形衣被落在了塔楼上。

费尔奇拖着步子，兴高采烈地嘟囔着“全该关禁闭”、“都是活该”之类的话，把我们带进了麦格教授的书房，临走前还幸灾乐祸地特意加了句“祝你们好运”。  
我耷拉着脑袋坐在这间熟悉的办公室里，两只手紧紧绞在一起，巴望着地板上出现一条能让我钻进去、这辈子都不再出来的缝。  
我们怎么就把隐形衣给忘了呢？麦格教授过来的时候，我应该跟她说什么？半夜身体不舒服所以要去医疗翼？可医疗翼离这里有十万八千里——那就说我们上天文课的时候不小心忘记了重要的东西，如果她问起是什么，就回答是第二天要交的作业——但那座塔楼平常不允许学生上去，我们照样会受罚——要么干脆别开口，就让她以为我们只不过是心血来潮，想要半夜在学校里探险——可麦格教授已经抓住了马尔福！万一她这回相信了他的话呢？她会不会认为我们真的带上了一条龙？那样我们俩一定会被开除的，就连海格也要受牵连——不行，一定要编出点可信的理由——告诉她我其实有梦游症？哈利只是为了看紧我才跟过来——  
脑海里闪过的借口一个比一个站不住脚，一个比一个荒谬可笑。我绝望地意识到，根本没有什么合理的解释能为我们的行为辩护——半夜三更在学校里乱逛，还爬到了最高的塔楼上！她不可能相信那些假话的，谎言一秒种就会被戳穿。  
哈利紧紧抿着嘴唇，盯着自己的拖鞋一言不发。  
要不然还是赶紧拽着他逃跑吧？费尔奇去通知麦格教授肯定需要一段时间，不如趁这个时候——  
脚步声远远地从走廊那头响起。  
来不及了。  
我怀抱着十二万分的热切继续凝视脚下毛茸茸的花纹地毯和平整的石头地板，希望目光能灼穿坚硬的石板，为我们烧出一道缝隙——  
灰色的石板表面粗砺而洁净，地毯旁边露出的岩页纹路有的相互平行，彼此靠近，蜿蜒扭曲的趋向都完全一致，让人想到层叠的奶油蛋糕，有的像水波荡漾，杂乱的弯曲线条涟漪般散开。粉砂、砾石、粘土和矿物碎屑紧紧地压在一起，彼此咬合粘连，密不可分。埋在更深处的是各式褐色、浅红色、深绿色的不规则粗粒，在无法直接看见的岩石内部，呈现出一种奇异的块状构造，正微不可察地抖动着，我几乎能听见岩粒摩擦时那令人牙酸的咯吱咯吱声——

门突然被推开了。  
麦格教授大步踏进房间，耸立在我们面前，居高临下地瞪着我们俩，嗓音又冷又硬。  
“费尔奇说你们到天文塔上去了。别忘了现在可是凌晨一点钟。自己解释一下。”  
事情糟得不能再糟了——  
我哑口无言，余光瞥了一眼哈利。他没发出一点声响，深深勾着头，像尊雕像似的动也不动。  
“没有什么要说的吗？”她又问，我迅速抬眼看她，又赶紧低下头去——麦格教授绷紧了脸，表情比石板还要严肃，“要弄明白这件事，并不需要头脑多么灵光。你们凭空编了一套谎话，说有一头龙什么的，骗德拉科·马尔福从床上爬起来，想要害他倒霉。我已经抓住他了。显然，你们认为这非常有趣吧？”  
“波特先生，我原以为你是十分看重格兰芬多荣誉的。至于你，奥尔沃特小姐，你实在，非常让人失望。你们两个都要被关禁闭。”  
我攥紧了拳头，恨不得立刻趴到地板上徒手抠出一条地道。天啊，不管怎样都好，我一秒种都不想再待在这里了，能不能立刻出现一条地缝让我藏起来——  
“格兰芬多扣四十分。”麦格教授从鼻孔里喷着气，硬梆梆地甩下一句。  
“什么！”我惊恐地望向她，“教授——”  
哈利猛地抬起头：“教授！您不能——”  
“每人扣四十分。”她冷冷地说，“加上关禁闭。用不着你来告诉我该做什么不该做什么。”  
我张大了嘴巴，仿佛能听见自己的心脏急速坠落的声音。  
——八，十，分？  
“现在，立刻，回你们的宿舍去。”她板着脸沉声道，再次拉开了办公室的门。

我原以为一切都糟得不能再糟了，但事实证明，我大错特错。  
就在我们垂头丧气地走出书房后没几步，一个影子忽然扑上来，抓住哈利的胳膊：“梅林啊！你们在这里干什么？”  
我倒退了一步，看见穿睡衣的纳威摇晃着哈利的肩膀：“我一直在找你们，想给你们提个醒，我听见马尔福说要来抓你，他说你有一条龙——”  
“嘘！别说了，纳威——”哈利急忙要捂住他的嘴。  
我拼命朝他摆手，让他别再说下去，但身后的门嘎吱一声打开了。  
麦格教授立在屋中射出的那道亮光里，黑影一直延伸到我们脚下。

“——又是这个把戏？没想到隆巴顿也听到了你们的谎话，并且信以为真。我猜你们一定感觉相当得意吧？”她抱着胳膊站在我们面前，气得直发抖。  
我望向纳威，想告诉他根本不是这样——但他诧异地看着我们，表情受伤又委屈，眼里渐渐泛起泪光。  
天啊。  
我们究竟为什么要闯这样的大祸，害得无辜的纳威也要受牵连——他半夜从床上起来，莽莽撞撞地在学校里四处寻找我们，只是为了提一个醒，这需要多大的勇气——  
我只觉得心脏都内疚得皱成了一团。  
“一晚上有四个学生不睡觉！奥沃尔特，波特，你们每人再扣十分！”麦格教授看上去随时会从鼻孔里喷出火来，然后又转向纳威，“隆巴顿先生，你也一样，扣掉五十分。不管出于什么原因，你都不该在半夜随便乱逛，这是非常危险的。”  
“什、什么？求求您——”纳威哆嗦着开口，被她立刻打断了。  
“不用再说了，你们都上床去吧。我从未像现在这样为格兰芬多的学生感到脸红。”

一百五十分。  
我们如同幽灵般失魂落魄地回到公共休息室，在一张扶手椅上看见了睡着的赫敏，但谁也不敢去叫醒她，告诉她我们一个晚上就毁掉了格兰芬多获得学院杯的所有希望。  
最后，我上前碰了碰她。  
“……怎么了？”她看清是我，马上跳了起来，“伊莱恩！你们回来了！今晚的计划还顺利吗？纳威？你怎么还没去睡觉？”  
没有一个人回答她，我们都垂着脑袋各自走开了。  
“到底怎么了？你们为什么都这副见了鬼的样子？”赫敏着急地抓住我的手臂，压低声音，“出什么事了吗？”  
“……我们被麦格教授抓住了。”我有气无力地回答她，拖着身子爬上床。  
“什么？！”她捂住嘴巴，眼睛睁得大大的，“你们——”  
“我们学院……扣掉一百五十分。”我听见自己的声音虚弱地说。  
我扭过头把脸埋在床上，不敢去看赫敏的表情，眼泪悄无声息地滑进枕头里。


	36. 巨大进步？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 历史上有几个未成年巫师能修习无杖魔法？麦格决定不去思考这个问题。她手中的这个孩子像璞玉，但雕琢之前，谁也不知道玉石里的质地究竟如何。

虽然很难相信，但接下来的日子甚至比前几个星期更令人痛苦。  
在我们夜游的那天早晨，每个人经过门厅的沙漏时都会吃惊地停下脚步，怀疑自己是不是眼花了——一夜之间，格兰芬多剩下的红宝石寥寥无几，魁地奇球赛上赢得的宝石全都不见踪影。  
接下来，我们干的好事就慢慢传开了。大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，还有另外两个愚蠢的一年级，害得格兰芬多丢掉了一百五十分。  
作为罪魁祸首，哈利、我和纳威不得不承受来自各方的压力。餐桌上再也没人同我们说笑了，大家都尽量避免和我们讲话。上课时也没有同学愿意跟我们一组，被教授分配过来的人都会默默走开，最后总是罗恩和赫敏过来补上他们的位置。  
我和纳威都尽量把存在感降到最低，每天窝在最偏远的角落里听课，而哈利则比我们倒霉得多。他本来是接连赢得两场魁地奇的英雄，人人佩服，但现在连赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的学生都不给他好脸色。大家本来全盼着格兰芬多赢得学院杯，挫挫斯莱特林的锐气，但这种期望全被毁掉了。不管他走到哪里，总有人对他指指点点，说难听的话也不回避。  
“瞧，那是哈利·波特——”  
“丢光了分数的家伙还好意思大摇大摆地来上课，如果我是他，一定在盥洗室为自己的错误痛哭流涕——”  
但哈利的反应总是出奇平静，他低头从那些理论声中快步走过，一言不发。  
“这是我应得的惩罚。”他说，“我知道我活该。”  
“那不公平。只是因为你出名而已。”我难过地说，“纳威跟我也该被这么对待。”  
斯莱特林的反应最让人头疼。他们会在哈利靠近时大声鼓掌欢呼，吹着口哨喝彩。  
“你帮了我们一个大忙，波特！谢谢你！”

站在我们这边的只有赫敏和罗恩，还有我的猫咪帕吉。它越来越不认生了，成天在公共休息室里乱窜，几乎每个格兰芬多的学生都认识这只白花花、毛茸茸的猫。帕吉一点儿也不知道我们犯了什么错——只要有鱼干，它跟谁都可以很亲近。好吧，当它一如往常趴在我腿上咕噜咕噜的时候，我的确能感受到一点善意。赫敏则安慰我们说，她会在接下来的课上更积极地发言，努力把分数补回来，而罗恩告诉我们这没什么大不了的。  
“用不了几个星期，他们就会把这事儿忘得一干二净。弗雷德和乔治自从入学以来就一直在丢分，大家照样很喜欢他们呀。”  
“但他们从来没有一下子丢掉一百五十分吧？”哈利忧郁地说。  
“嗯——那倒没有。”罗恩承认。

海格给我们每人寄了一大袋白鼬三明治和岩皮饼。我们告诉他期末复习实在太忙了，所以最近才没时间去他的小屋，但他好像不知从哪里听说了事情的经过，并认为是诺伯拖累了我们，因此愧疚得不得了。

幸好快要期末考了，我总算能找点事情转移一下注意力，一头扎进功课的海洋里，用作业和复习计划本把自己埋在书堆当中，不再每时每刻被负罪感压得喘不过气——虽然这种感觉对我来说一点儿也不陌生。赫敏精心设计的那张巨大的安排表终于发挥了作用，我也和她一样把它贴到了床头，每完成一项就打上一个勾。她前阵子还给纳威做了一张——他现在也常常跟我们一起到图书馆复习了。自从那天向他解释清楚诺伯的事，他就原谅了我和哈利，这大概算是我在这段备受煎熬的日子里唯一的安慰了。我暗下决心，再也不多管闲事，再也不去触犯校规，要是我再闯祸，学校很可能会派一只猫头鹰给阿尔伯特，通知爸爸他的女儿才上学几个月就被霍格沃茨开除了。  
还有一件让人害怕的事——我没收到麦格教授的字条。这意味着原计划不变，这周四晚上依旧要去她那里上课。

但再怎么抗拒都没用，这个礼拜的星期四如约来临。  
我提早了十分钟到门口，犹豫着不敢敲门，但里面很快传出麦格教授的声音：“进来。”  
嗯？！她怎么知道我来了？这里难道施了什么监测魔法？  
我低着头，磨磨蹭蹭挪进办公室，小声说：“晚上好，教授。”  
“坐吧。”她正在批改作业，头也不抬，看来没打算浪费时间和我算夜游的旧账。  
我依言规规矩矩地坐好，从书包里翻出上次课的作业，端端正正摆到桌上，突然想起一个星期前自己在这里神游天外，不禁把头埋得越来越低。  
她拉过那沓写满了小字的羊皮纸，哗哗翻了几页，反常地没有提出意见。  
“还行。”她简短地评价，“看来你之前都不够认真。”  
也就是说，这次的作业总算合格了——我暗自松了口气。不枉这几天废寝忘食通宵达旦查资料——  
“那我们开始吧。”她说，“不过，在进入今天的理论部分之前，我希望你能先解释一下，这是怎么回事。”  
麦格教授一挑魔杖，那张覆在石块上的地毯轻盈地腾空而起，浮在我们面前。  
一道深深的石缝露出来，像有人卯足劲儿往地板上劈了一斧头。  
我歪头看着光洁石板上那道缝，完全摸不着头脑。  
“这里为什么裂开了？”我今晚第一次抬头直视她的眼睛，“您怎么不把它修好呢？”  
她盯着我，缓缓说道：“周六午夜你们回去之后，我在地毯下面发现了这条缝隙。”  
“绝对不是我们凿的！”我赶忙澄清，“教授，请相信我们——真的，我们这几天全都在深刻反省，我们绝不该违反校规，那天晚上的事蠢透了——”  
“噢，我想不是你们，”她打断我的检讨，犀利的眼神仿佛要洞穿我，“是你。”  
我目瞪口呆。  
“什么？但……可是我……这个……”我愣愣地看着那道黑洞洞的裂缝，说不出话来。  
“你和波特先生都没有挥动过魔杖吧？”  
我摇摇头。  
“那我应该这么问——”她沉吟了片刻，“你想过让地板裂开吗？”  
“啊……嗯……好像有……”我讷讷回答，头脑中一片混乱。  
这是什么恶作剧吗？到底是怎么回事？  
“那么——你能再试一次吗？”她终于问出了这个问题。  
“教授，我想这里面肯定有什么误会。”我一下子回过神来，“您知道的，我连荧光闪烁都用不好，现在都还没能把火柴变成针，不可能光靠——哦，荒唐的祈祷——来让石头裂开一道口子——”  
“那么我们试试别的。”她果断地又一挥魔杖，让毯子落回原处，但看来并没有被我说服，“你拿着这个。不用魔杖，试试看。”  
麦格教授递过来一只普普通通的圆口玻璃杯。  
我握住杯子把手，一头雾水。怎么试？该怎么做？还不能用魔杖？虽然我的魔杖充其量只不过是根搅拌魔药的棍子，但一个巫师没有魔杖怎么能施魔法呢？  
“记得那堂我们学习物质转化的变形课吗？”她提醒道，“课上我要求你们把玻璃珠变成一块橡皮。现在，你来把这个杯子变成一块石头。”  
我想起来了。那节课上，赫敏变出的橡皮上还带着漂亮的花体字母，给格兰芬多赢得了五分。而我的珠子一点变化也没有，在跟罗恩比赛谁玻璃球弹得更远的时候还滚到地板上消失了，我最后不得不又去讲台上要了一颗。  
让我把这杯子变成石头？开什么玩笑？  
“不能用魔杖吗？”我抱着一丝希望问，“那样说不定还能……”  
“不用魔杖。”她断然回答，“要诀是，找到你那个时候的感觉——”  
什么感觉？  
好吧。没关系，麦格教授很快就会明白，她的猜测根本无凭无据，我怎么也不可能徒手让东西变化模样。就装装样子好了。  
我握住玻璃杯，闭上眼睛。  
杯子表面冰凉光滑，非常朴素，甚至连繁复的花纹都没有，用指甲用力划过，会发出咯吱咯吱的刺耳刮擦声，如果手指稍微使劲，玻璃又会在指尖皮肤上留下滞涩的触感。我装模作样地敲了敲杯壁，依旧闭着眼。叮叮当当。听吧，它一开始给人感觉坚硬非常，其实又脆又薄。原本只不过是一大坨黏糊糊、软塌塌的东西罢了，被吹制成型后才成了杯子的形状。这个东西里面混混沌沌的，差不多是毫无规律的一团物质凝聚在一起，跟石头完全不同。我还记得办公室地上石板的样子，彼此咬合粘连的粉砂、砾石、粘土和矿物碎屑，紧紧压在一起的各种不规则粗粒，颜色黯淡的小块粒埋在岩石内部，所有的一切都杂乱无章，但隐约构建出规整奇特的某种框架。唯一的共同点是，它冰凉厚实，拿在手里一定也沉甸甸的——  
我不耐烦地睁开眼睛。这下时间该够了吧，真想赶紧放下这个杯子开始上课。  
“教授，你瞧，我说过不可能有变——”  
那后半句话噎在喉咙里，我突兀地打住话头，望着手心倒吸了一口凉气。

那是一块货真价实的岩石。

麦格教授跟我一起瞪着石头，半晌都没说话。然后她审视的目光从那里移开，挪到我脸上。  
“我真的，不知道这是怎么回事……”我茫然地握住那块石头，手臂发酸，不晓得该放下还是该继续托着。  
“你记得我们说过的无杖魔法吗？”她忽然问。  
“嗯？”我恍神片刻，马上反应过来，“不借助魔杖等工具就可以施展魔法？但那种能力只在远古时代才出现过，而且往往需要高强的法力才能控制……”  
“……他曾经猜想过，是啊……”她似乎在喃喃自语，“但这究竟……”  
“哈，不会是我的。”我往后一缩，努力不去理会脑子里嗡嗡直响、乱糟糟的那团东西，只觉得这无比荒谬，“您还是继续教我怎么把羊皮纸变成手帕——”  
“这件事暂时不要告诉任何人。”那双蓝绿色的明亮眼睛看着我，神色是我从未见过的严肃，“任何人。”


	37. 夜闯禁林 - What sound is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果不是那支飞来的箭矢，几乎可以确定，我们俩都死在这片深不见底的森林里。

“奇洛被斯内普威胁了。”  
哈利冲到桌子旁边，气喘吁吁地对我们说。  
“是吗！什么情况？”我立刻推开书本抬起头。  
“小声点——我刚看见平斯夫人走过去。”罗恩警告他。  
“……土卫七才是太阳系中最大的非球形天体。”赫敏在罗恩的天文课作业上写下最后一笔，从容地放下羽毛笔，“你发现什么了？”  
“我听到奇洛在一间教室里哭。”哈利压低声音，我们都凑近他，兴奋地竖起耳朵，“他好像在被什么人威胁，不停地恳求说‘不能再干了’之类的。后来他走出来，脸色白得吓人。教室里当时没有其他人，但另一扇门开着，而且我听见了脚步声。走出去的肯定是斯内普——”  
“你应该跟过去看看的呀！”罗恩遗憾地说，“确认一下他究竟想干什么——”  
“不行。我不能再多管闲事了。”哈利摇摇头。  
“你听见斯内普说什么了吗？”赫敏追问。  
“没有。但他走路的脚步声特别轻快，肯定心情不错。”  
“看来斯内普终于达成目的了？”我一边思索一边敲着桌面，“奇洛很可能妥协了，不得不告诉他怎么解除保护魔法石的咒语……”  
“但还有路威呢。”赫敏说，“海格说过，只有他跟邓布利多知道怎么对付那条大狗。”  
“说不定斯内普早就知道怎样通过路威，根本不用去问海格。”罗恩抬头环视我们周围高高的书架，“我敢说，这里肯定有哪本书能告诉你如何对付一条三个脑袋的狗。”  
“那我们怎么办呢？”我发愁地转向哈利，“魔法石就要被偷走了。”  
“应该做点儿什么！”罗恩的眼睛亮起来，“我们总不能眼睁睁看着斯内普得手吧？”  
“去告诉邓布利多。”赫敏不等哈利开口就马上回答，“其实我们早就该这么做了。如果再单独行动，伊莱恩和哈利可能会被开除的。”  
“但邓布利多不会相信我们的。”我说，“我们什么证据也没有，只有一些在别人看来非常荒谬的猜测。”  
“对，这就是问题所在。斯内普只要说他根本不知道巨怪为什么会跑进学校，就能为自己开脱。”哈利说，“四个一年级学生，和学院院长、魔药课教授，你们说邓布利多会相信谁？奇洛又那么害怕，他不会给我们作证的。再说，人人都知道我们讨厌斯内普，邓布利多会认为我们是故意编出一套谎话要陷害他。”  
“啊，还有，魔法石和路威的事情，我们本来都不应该知道的。”我忽然想起他们第一次的惊险夜游，“该怎么对邓布利多解释这些呢？”  
赫敏不说话了。  
“如果我们四处侦察一下，打探打探情况，”罗恩还没有放弃，“说不定——”  
“不行。”哈利坚决地说，拉过自己的天文课作业，拿起羽毛笔，“还是别掺和进去为好，毕竟我们已经打探得够多的了。”

下午的草药课上，斯普劳特教授又发了一沓复习材料——之前我们交上去的课堂记录。  
“所以你们现在该知道，为什么我从一开始就告诉大家，必须认真对待每一幅速写和每一份记录了——你们要用它来复习这门课。”她边戴手套边大声对我们说，“我希望平时潦草应付的同学都能好好完善一下自己的笔记，请在每张图上都清楚标注植物各部位名称，概述不得短于两英寸半。有人抱怨说写不了那么长，那么我建议你们去看看奥沃尔特小姐和隆巴顿先生是怎么做的——事实上，他们的作业分数几乎每次都是最高的。”  
我慌忙低头，下意识地缩了缩，尽量降低自己的存在感，不敢去看其他同学的表情。  
没错，对我来讲，草药课从来都是最轻松的。不用费劲巴拉地弄懂深奥的课本内容，也不用担心要怎样化解没能成功施咒的尴尬——嗯，其实也不怎么尴尬，如果你从来都没办法完成魔咒练习，久而久之，就会练就像我这样的厚脸皮。但不知为什么，厚脸皮在被斯普劳特教授表扬的时候并不起作用，这种时候，我只想把自己藏起来。很奇怪，她表扬我和纳威的次数或许甚至比她表扬赫敏还要多。  
“地上有什么东西吗？”  
我扭过头，哈利正笑着望向我。  
“没有啊……只是，我也只有草药课上能做得好一些了。”我小声说。  
“不要担心。”他用肩膀轻轻撞了撞我的胳膊，“其他科目也慢慢会好起来的。真的。”  
“但愿会？”我努力朝他笑了笑，“应该会的。”

变形术，魔咒学，黑魔法防御术——但凡要用到魔杖的课，都很难“好起来”吧。  
脑海中闪过那块玻璃变成的石头，还有麦格教授的话。  
别告诉任何人。  
保守秘密的感觉很微妙。有时候你会非常渴望和别人分享它。迷惑和茫然像杂草一样在心里疯长，但我不知道清理的方法，也没有人来告诉我该怎么做。

第二天吃早饭的时候，哈利、纳威和我都收到了通知关禁闭时间的纸条。  
“我完全忘了还有这件事。”哈利瞪着那一小片羊皮纸，“十一点？有点晚……”  
“和费尔奇一起。”我挑起眉毛，“噢，我敢肯定这会是一个愉快的夜晚。”  
“不一定是他。”罗恩提醒，“看到了吗，‘在门厅找费尔奇先生’。乐观点，伙计们，说不定他只负责领着你们去关禁闭，他晚上可还要巡逻呢。弗雷德和乔治在这方面特别有经验，你们可以问问看具体有哪些禁闭项目。”  
“谢谢了。”我无精打采地叠起纸条，“关于这个，他们肯定比谁都有发言权。”  
“据说有时候就是打扫卫生什么的。”罗恩安慰道，“不会太糟糕的。”  
在赫敏制作的那张复习安排表上，我今晚本来应该把魔药课本第五章的药材处理方式全整理一遍，看来只能明天晚上熬夜了。不过这没什么好抱怨的，毕竟我的确闯了大祸。

离十一点差五分钟，我们三个走到门厅，费尔奇和马尔福已经站在那里了。  
“他为什么也在？”纳威吃惊地问。  
“你忘了吗？跟我们一样，夜游。”我压低声音说，“那天晚上他先被麦格教授抓住的。”  
“跟我来。”费尔奇扫了我们一眼，拎起油灯，领我们走出去，“我认为，以后你们再想要违反校规，就得三思而后行了，是不是？”  
“我们要去哪里？”马尔福问。  
“噢，你们马上就会知道了。”费尔奇斜眼看着我们，油灯摇晃的火光映出他脸上阴沉的笑，“还有什么比关禁闭更能教会你们遵守规则呢？是啊，如果你们问我，我得说，干活和吃苦真是最好的老师……真可惜，他们废除了过去那种老式的惩罚方式……吊住你们的手腕，把你们悬挂在天花板上，一吊就是好几天。”  
我只觉得毛骨悚然——天啊，这听起来像某些中世纪的酷刑。费尔奇难道有两百岁了吗？还是说他其实看过麻瓜拍的惊悚片？  
我们全都低着头走路，一言不发。  
“我办公室里还留着那些链条呢，经常给它们上油。说不定哪天就能派上用场……”他咂着嘴遗憾地说，对自己的话造成的效果非常满意，“好了，继续走，可别想着逃跑。如果逃跑，你们更没好果子吃。”

从费尔奇的表现来看，我们要受的惩罚一定非常可怕。  
因为他兴致高涨，絮絮叨叨说了一路，大谈从前的惩罚手段是多么残酷和有效。  
在费尔奇罗哩罗嗦的间隙里，不时响起纳威抽鼻子的声音，我一听见就悄悄拍拍他的背，想给他一点安慰。今晚的月光分外皎洁，天空中不断飘过云彩，遮住月亮，把大地笼罩在黑暗中。我们穿过漆黑的草地，能看见海格的木屋窗口映出温暖的橘黄色灯光。  
口哨声远远地响起来。  
“是你吗，费尔奇？快点，我要出发了。”海格大声喊道。  
我不由得松了口气。如果是跟海格一起干活，那今晚就不会太糟糕。哈利显然也是这么想的——他的表情一瞬间放松下来。  
费尔奇斜睨了他一眼，冷笑着开口：“你大概以为你会和那个蠢货玩个痛快吧？想什么呢，小子——你们要去禁林！如果你们能够安然无恙地走出来，那就是我估计错了。”  
我心中浮起不祥的预感，纳威在旁边痛苦地哼哼了一声。啊，没错，我的确想过哪天去禁林里溜达一圈，但可不是在这时候——  
马尔福猛地停下脚步：“禁林？”  
“禁林。”费尔奇高兴地重复。  
“我们不能半夜进去！”马尔福平常声音里的冷静消失了，“那里面什么都有——我听说有狼人——”  
纳威紧紧抓住我的袖子，发出一声哽咽。我安抚地搭上他的手背，轻轻拍了拍，低声说：“有海格在呢，没事。”  
“那只能怪你自己，是不是？”费尔奇喜滋滋地对马尔福说，“在惹麻烦之前，你怎么不想想狼人呢？”  
谁知道关禁闭会到禁林里去啊？！  
“时间差不多了，我已经等了半个小时。”海格走过来，抓着一把巨大的石弓，背上还背着一只满满当当的箭筒，“哈利，伊莱恩，你们怎么样？”  
“你不应该对他们这么客气。”费尔奇冷冰冰地说，“他们是到这里接受惩罚的。”  
“所以你才迟到了，是吗？”海格皱着眉头，“一直在教训他们，嗯？我告诉你，这里可不是你训人的地方。既然任务完成了，你就回去吧。从现在起这里由我负责。”  
“天亮的时候我再来。”费尔奇阴沉地盯着我们，“来收拾他们的残骸。”  
“这不符合规定！”马尔福的脸颊泛起淡淡的红晕，“你们不能毫不顾及学生的安危，大半夜强迫我们进去！”  
“闭嘴。在这里你说了可不算数。”费尔奇不屑地从鼻子里喷出一口气，转身向城堡走去。那一撮火光摇摇摆摆地越来越远，最终融进黑暗中。  
“我不进去。”马尔福转身对海格说，声音里带着一丝颤抖，却竭力装作平静，“我是不会进去的。”  
“如果你还想待在霍格沃茨，你就非去不可。”海格现在是冲他皱眉头了，“你做错了事，必须付出代价。”  
“进这里是佣人的差使，不是学生的。我以为我们最多写写检查什么的。如果我父亲知道我在干这个，他一定会——”  
我翻了个白眼。又来了。小宝宝德拉科·马尔福的杀手锏，他尊贵的父亲。  
“——我告诉你，霍格沃茨就是这样的！”海格粗暴地打断他，“写检查？这对你们有什么好处？你得做点有用的事，不然就滚蛋。如果你认为你父亲情愿让你被开除，你就尽管回城堡收拾行李去吧。现在，我们走。”  
大家都转身朝海格的方向走去，但马尔福没动，他愤怒地瞪着海格，就在我以为他要扭头回城堡去的时候，他垂下了目光。  
“好了，现在仔细听着。”海格瞥了他一眼，对我们说，“我们今晚要做的事非常危险，我不愿意让任何一个人遇到麻烦。先跟我到这边来。”  
我们随他来到禁林边缘，脚下偶尔会踩到枯枝，发出喀啦喀啦的脆响。海格把灯高高举起来，照出一条弯弯曲曲的小路，它一直延伸到黑咕隆咚的树林深处，逐渐消失在黑暗里，望不见尽头。海格指着那条小路，示意我们看过去。  
路旁好像散着一大把反光的碎片。  
“往那边瞧。看见地上那个闪光的东西了吗？银白色的？那是独角兽的血。禁林里的一只独角兽被什么东西打伤了，伤得很重。这已经是一个星期里的第二次了。上星期三我就发现死了一只。我们要争取找到那头可怜的独角兽，让它摆脱痛苦。”  
微风拂过我的头发，夹着一缕泛潮的气息，能从里面嗅出密林中特有的腐朽味道。  
“如果伤害独角兽的那个东西先发现了我们，怎么办呢？”马尔福问。我惊奇地发现，他的声音已经开始颤抖了。平常盛气凌人的家伙，也会这么害怕啊？  
“只要你和我或者牙牙在一起，禁林里的任何生物都不会伤害你。”海格说，“不要离开小路。好了，现在我们兵分两路，分头顺着血迹寻找。到处都是血，显然，它至少从昨天晚上起，就跌跌撞撞地到处徘徊。”  
“我要牙牙！”马尔福急忙说。  
“好，不过我可得提醒你，它可是个胆小鬼。”海格点头，“那么，我、哈利和伊莱恩走一条路，马尔福、纳威和牙牙走一条路。如果谁找到了独角兽，就发射绿色火花，明白吗？把你们的魔杖拿出来，练习一下。”  
大家都默不作声地掏出魔杖，绿色和红色的火星一时间布满了这片空地。我双手插在袍子口袋里，悠哉游哉地旁观他们练习。哈利看着我微微一笑，没有说话，只是抖了抖自己手里的魔杖。  
啊，难为这孩子了，还要惦记着一个魔法低能儿的安危。  
“我们和海格在一起，不会有危险的。”我向他保证，“万一真遇到什么事，我一定不给你们添麻烦！”  
他愣了一下，还没来得及说什么，就被海格巨大的手掌在背上一拍。  
“行了，大家多加小心。”海格一挥手，“来吧。”  
一行人走在黑黝黝的禁林中，四下里一片寂静，很快到了岔路口，我和哈利跟着海格往左边继续前进。  
小径上铺满了落叶，像厚实的地毯一样把脚步声吸去，只能听见鞋底摩擦叶片的窸窣声。繁密的枝叶在头顶散开，遮住了大部分光线，偶尔有一束月光穿透叶片照在地上，映出斑驳的银蓝色血迹。我望着那几滩闪光的血迹，心中难过甚至压过了恐惧。也不知道那只重伤的独角兽怎么样了。它流了这么多血——它还活着吗？我们能找到它吗？  
海格不时挠挠自己的胡须，看起来很焦虑。  
“会是狼人杀了独角兽吗？”哈利开口问。  
“不会这么快。”海格回答，“抓住一只独角兽很不容易，它们这种动物有很强的魔法。我以前从没听过独角兽受到伤害。”  
我们走过一个生满苔藓的树桩，隐约能听见潺潺的流水声传来。  
“别担心，伊莱恩。”海格对我说，“它伤得太重了，肯定走不远，我们很快就能——不好！快躲到那棵树后面去！”  
胳膊一下子被裹住了，海格几乎是拎着我们俩离开了小路，藏在一株高大的栎树后头，然后他从箭筒里抽出一支箭，搭弓拉满弦，随时准备射击。我屏息静气，仔细分辨着树林间的动响。似乎有什么东西在离我们很近的地方嗖嗖滑行——像斗篷拖曳到落叶上的声音。海格眯起眼睛，注视着漆黑的密林，那种动静很快远去，消失了。  
“我知道了。”海格喃喃道，“有一种东西……它原本是不属于这里的。”  
“狼人？”哈利问。  
“不是狼人，也不是独角兽。”海格肯定地说，“好了，现在跟我来。得更小心一点儿才行。”

我和哈利站在原地，面面相觑。  
“万一纳威出了事，我们该怎么和他奶奶交代啊？”我绞着自己的手，“都是我们连累了他。”  
“如果不是为了提醒我们，他就不会被关禁闭了。”哈利愁眉苦脸地说，“等一等吧。海格肯定马上就要过来了。”  
重重的脚步声从远处传来，越来越清晰。海格怒气冲冲地领着马尔福和纳威走向我们，牙牙在他脚边不停打转转。  
“纳威！我们还以为你出了什么事呢。”我松了一口气。  
“你这个白痴！”海格瞪着马尔福，“为什么要吓他？你难道不知道这样会惊动禁林里的那个家伙吗？”  
马尔福苍白的面颊微微涨红，板着脸没说话。  
“对、对不起……”纳威垂着头，声音发颤，“我以为是什么野兽……真的很抱歉……”  
看来是马尔福搞了个恶作剧，让纳威吓得发射了红色火花。  
“没关系。”哈利拍拍他的肩膀，“你没受伤就好。”  
“现在我来看着这个傻蛋。”海格沉着脸扫了一眼马尔福，“哈利，伊莱恩，你们俩和牙牙待在一起。这下要捉到那个坏家伙更不容易了，小心点。”  
他又朝马尔福翻了个白眼，转身朝小路迈开步子：“跟上！”

越往禁林深处走，树木就越茂密。我一边后悔没从海格的小屋带来一把砍刀，一边抬高腿跨过高大树木那盘结的虬根。小路几乎走不通了，多亏牙牙在树根和灌木间敏捷地跳来跳去，我们才能大致分辨出脚下那条羊肠小径。地上的血迹每走一段路就更密些，看来那只独角兽曾经在这里艰难地跛行了很久。我隐约有种可怕的预感——它早已死去了。  
“看——”哈利忽然抬手止住我，指向右边繁密的树枝。  
透过一棵栎树盘绕的树枝，能看见前面的一块空地。  
“……它在那里。”哈利低沉的喃喃从耳畔传来。  
一只动物静静躺在地面上，林间空地都闪着温润的银色光辉。它的姿势古怪而僵硬，四蹄直挺挺地伸着，头歪向一边，腹部被切开了一道骇人的伤口，似乎还在往外渗血。但即便是这样，也无损于它优雅秀丽的体态和月亮般皎洁的光泽。为什么会有人残忍地杀死一只如此美丽的动物？  
哈利刚朝它迈出一步，树丛里就突然传出一阵簌簌滑动的声音。我急忙拉住他，两个人直直站在原地，屏住了呼吸。  
空地边缘的一丛灌木抖动着，忽然从阴影中闪出一个黑影，似乎还戴着兜帽，在铺满落叶的地面上缓缓爬行，像一头畸形的野兽。  
我只觉得毛骨悚然，尖叫卡在喉咙里，完全发不出声音。我想跑，但双腿怎么也不听使唤。  
那个穿着斗篷的怪物爬到独角兽旁边，伏在它身上，开始从尸体一侧的伤口啜饮鲜血。  
浑身的血液都瞬间结成了冰。我立在原地颤抖着，牙牙狂吠着扭头，没命地逃走了。  
怪物抬起头，显然一下就看见了我们。一滴银白色的液体从兜帽的阴影中溅到它的胸前。那是独角兽的血。它站起身，飞快地朝我们走来。  
“快！快跑！快跑——”我死死拽住哈利的手臂，却绝望地发现根本拉不动他。哈利根本没听见我在说什么，额头上冷汗涔涔，整张脸都扭曲起来，扑通一声跪倒在地。“你怎么了？”我惊恐万状地摇晃着他的肩膀，发觉自己害怕得嗓音都变了调，“快走！起来！起来——”  
戴兜帽的身影越来越近，好像在地上滑行。我猛地松开哈利，张开双臂挡在他身前，闭上眼朝它尖叫：“不！不！滚开——”  
耳边掠过物体高速飞行的嗖嗖声。  
我睁开眼睛。那只怪物似乎还想往前走，踉跄了两步，但马上改变了主意，转身消失在密林中。依旧是那种诡异的滑行。  
紧绷的肌肉刚放松下来，我就一头扑到了地上。我喘着气，开始捶打两条软绵绵的腿，想设法站起来。马蹄声在背后响起，向这里靠近。我艰难地用手支住身体，回头往后面望去。  
一个淡金色头发的年轻马人站在我面前，叶隙间漏下的月光在长发上投出一片片银白的斑纹。他的眼睛掩在睫毛的阴影里，看不真切，但能感觉到柔和的目光。他比罗南和贝恩都年轻得多。  
“我射出的箭从来没有中途掉落过。”他轻声说道，似乎只是在和自己对话，根本没指望我回答。我正摸不着头脑，就看到他伸出一只手来：“你还好吧？能站起来吗？”  
“还好，谢谢。”我抓住那只有点凉的手，勉强站直了身子，“但他可能不大好……”  
哈利也慢慢站了起来，脸色和刚才一样糟糕。  
“你没事吧？”马人问他。  
“没事，谢谢你。”他哆嗦了一下，好像是因为寒冷，又对我说，“你还好吗？我真的没事——别那么看着我。”  
“你疼得都冒冷汗了。”我担忧地细细观察他的神情，“到底怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”  
他犹豫了几秒钟才开口：“……伤疤疼。”  
淡金色头发的马人出神地望着他。我这才发现，他的眼睛像蓝宝石似的晶莹明亮，颜色比亚伯的眼睛略浅一些，但也蓝得惊人。  
“刚才那是什么东西？”哈利问，“你射箭救了我们——”  
“多亏了你，不然我们可能就没命了。”我说。  
马人看了看我，没有回答，然后仔细地打量哈利，目光在哈利的前额上停留了好半晌。  
“你就是波特家的那个男孩。”他最后说，“你最好回到海格身边去，森林里这个时候不太安全——特别是对你来说。你会骑马吗？这样可以快一些。”他转向我，几乎带着一点歉意，“那只能麻烦你跑快一点了。”  
“没事的。”我赶紧说，“呃——还没问你叫什么名字呢。”  
“费伦泽。”他一边弯下前腿一边回答，“叫我费伦泽就好。”  
我随着马人一同穿过黑漆漆的树林，偶尔转头看看哈利。他坐在费伦泽背上，脸庞渐渐又有了点血色。马蹄声再次响起，由远及近，紧接着，两个马人先后从旁边的树丛中跳出来。  
“费伦泽！”先前见过的黑发马人跑到费伦泽跟前，全身大汗淋漓，冲他怒吼道，“你在干什么！你居然让一个人类骑在你身上？难道你是一头骡子？！”  
“这是波特家的那个男孩，得让他赶紧离开这里，越快越好。”  
“你跟他说了什么？”贝恩怒气冲冲地喊道，“记住，我们是发过誓的，绝对不能违抗天意。难道我们没有看出行星运行所显示的预兆吗？”  
他在说什么？可费伦泽根本就没跟我们说过几句话啊。  
“我相信费伦泽这么做完全是出于好意。”红发的罗南在贝恩身后不安地跺了跺蹄子，用忧伤低沉的声音说，“别责怪他。”  
“出于好意！那件事跟我们有什么关系？马人关心的是星象的预言！”贝恩吼道，“我们没必要像驴子一样，跟着在我们森林里迷路的人类后面乱跑！”  
费伦泽用后腿直立起来，险些把哈利摔下去，咆哮中仿佛能隐约听见马嘶：“没看见那只独角兽吗？你们不明白它为什么被杀死了吗？还是行星没有向你们透露这个秘密？”  
贝恩和罗南都被他的突然爆发吓住了。  
“我一定要抵挡那个潜伏在我们森林里的家伙。是的，如果必要的话，我要和人类站在一边。”费伦泽似乎平静了一些，他轻盈地转过身，冲我点点头，然后载着哈利向密林深处冲去。  
嗯？！不等等我吗？还是要我跟过去？  
“那……那个……再见。”我尴尬地站了几秒钟，然后对那两个沉默不语的马人挥挥手，抬脚朝费伦泽消失的方向跑去。

当我找到费伦泽和哈利的时候，马人正语气平缓地说着什么，听见我的脚步声，回过头来。哈利脸色苍白，神思恍惚地木着脸坐在他背上。  
“希望没有让你找太久。”马人和气地说， “不过，现在最好还是赶紧离开森林。”  
“没关系没关系。”我摆摆手，“那我们赶紧走吧。”  
“你叫什么名字？”他似乎才记起这个问题，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地望向我。  
“伊莱恩·奥沃尔特。”  
“奥沃尔特，你知道独角兽的血可以用来做什么吗？”他等我走到身边才再次迈开蹄子，“波特告诉我，你们上课会用到它的角和尾巴。”  
“不知道。”我想了想又说，“不过独角兽的皮毛可以做成口袋或者包。”  
“……延续生命……”哈利小声喃喃道。  
“什么？”  
费伦泽轻轻叹了口气：“那个入侵者犯下了滔天大罪，杀死了一个纯洁而柔弱的生命。无论是谁，但凡这么做了，都必须为此付出惨重的代价。”  
“抱歉，但我不明白。”我竭力想从他那张平静的脸上读出些什么，但没有成功，“什么代价？那个家伙为什么要杀死独角兽？”  
“独角兽的血可以延续你的生命，即使你已经奄奄一息。”哈利的声音听起来有些嘶哑，“但他只能维持着半死不活的状态，这辈子都要受到诅咒。除非——除非——”  
“等一下，你在说什么？哪个‘他’？”我简直一头雾水， “为什么会有人甘愿受诅咒来推迟死亡呢？”  
一小块月光落在哈利脸上，把他的面色衬得更加苍白了。他眼神空洞地转向我：“因为那个人想要喝到另一种东西，好使自己完全恢复法术，长生不老。”   
费伦泽又加快了脚步：“你对那样东西也不陌生吧。”  
“……长生不老？”我愣了愣，“如果说有什么东西能——天啊——你的意思是——”  
“魔法石。”哈利低声说，“他想要魔法石。我现在全都想明白了。”  
“真奇怪，谁会想偷魔法石呢？”我又听见了那个词，“你一直在说的‘他’究竟是谁？”  
“只有一个人会如此渴求长生。”费伦泽长长地叹气，嗓音低沉，“只有一个人，在多年的等待中，从来没有放弃东山再起的念头……”  
我心头猛地一跳，寒意忽然攀上后背。  
这会不会是什么愚蠢的玩笑？那个人怎么可能就藏在我们身边？那个十恶不赦、杀人如麻的——  
“伏地魔就要得手了。”哈利的声音仿佛飘荡的游魂。  
“……为什么要告诉我们？”我觉得嗓子发紧，“贝恩说你们绝对不能违抗天意，如果伏地魔注定要回到这里……”  
“行星运行所显示的预兆，”费伦泽打断了我，“也并不能总被正确解读。如果是我的观测出错了呢？谁知道自己的命运是否早已被星象预言了呢？”  
这句话里隐约含着一丝冰凉幽深的意味，像藏着一个本不该被窥探的秘密。我打了个寒战。  
“这是什么意思？”我急切地问，“我们究竟——”  
“到了。”费伦泽轻巧地转身，让哈利从他背上下来，“这里就安全多了。”  
“哈利！”海格匆匆忙忙跑过来，身后跟着马尔福和抽抽搭搭的纳威，“噢，费伦泽！多谢你把他带过来！”他又转向我，“你们俩去哪儿了？没遇上什么事吧？”  
“那边——那头独角兽死了。”我指向背后，发觉自己的手指在颤抖，“我们看到了那个家伙，他——它在喝独角兽的血。”  
马尔福脸上露出毫不掩饰的嫌恶表情。  
“我得去看看。”海格再次谢过费伦泽，大步朝我们来时的方向走去。  
“我们可以走了吗？”纳威抽着鼻子，“我们回去吧……”  
“宇宙星辰从前就曾被人误读过，即使是马人也免不了失误。”费伦泽轻轻对哈利说，又冲我一颔首，“再见。”  
他是想要安慰我们吗？我转头去看费伦泽，他敏捷地在密林间穿梭，一片片月光掠过他银白的头发和裸露的肩头。他的身影终于消失在林中。  
“或许他本来就没想让我们弄明白。”哈利不知什么时候站到了我旁边，“他只是带来了一个提示……”  
“但为什么是我们？”我看着他苍白的脸，“不，应该说，为什么还有我？”  
“走吧。”马尔福大声说，“你们到底还想在这个鬼地方待多久？现在已经快凌晨三点钟了！”

我们爬进公共休息室墙洞的时候，罗恩窝在壁炉前面的一把扶手椅里睡得正香，赫敏坐在旁边，头深深埋在一本巨大的旧书里。哈利立刻把他俩都摇醒了。  
“你们怎么现在才回来？”罗恩打着哈欠，迷迷糊糊地歪倒在扶手上，“天好像都要亮了……”  
“听我说——我们在禁林里遇到了非常奇怪的事……”  
哈利说完之后，罗恩和赫敏的眼睛都瞪得大大的。  
“他真的认为星象观测会出错吗？”赫敏惊慌地说，“我的意思是，占星听着有点像算命，麦格教授说那属于一类很不精确的魔法……”  
“那么斯内普是在替那个魔头卖命咯？我们还以为他只是想靠魔法石发财呢。”罗恩咽了口唾沫，“真吓人……”  
“斯内普要帮伏地魔弄到魔法石……伏地魔就在禁林里等着，偶尔喝点独角兽的血……一旦有了魔法石，他就可以复活……”哈利激动得浑身发抖，在炉火前不停地走来走去。  
“你能不能别提那个名字？”罗恩惊慌地说。  
“费伦泽救了我，但贝恩很不高兴……他估计从星象上看出伏地魔要卷土重来，所以费伦泽那么做违背了天意……是啊，或许伏地魔今晚本来要杀死我的……”哈利继续来回走动，看样子这会儿什么也听不见去。  
“别说那个名字了！”罗恩再次抗议道。  
“我不明白费伦泽为什么对我说这些。”我决定不再看着哈利，他这么晃来晃去让人头晕，“哈利是大难不死的男孩，对吧。而我只是个小角色，难道费伦泽还指望我也去对抗伏地魔吗？”  
“我想只是因为你恰好在旁边而已，换了谁都一样。”罗恩耸耸肩，“噢，拜托，你们就不能别提那个名字吗？”  
“——所以我现在只要等着斯内普去偷魔法石就行了。”哈利还在自言自语，走得越来越快，“然后伏地魔会上这儿来，把我直接干掉……好极了，贝恩一定会满意的。”  
“伙计，停下。”罗恩一把抓住他的胳膊，拽着他坐下，“你太激动了。”  
“那个费伦泽，他也说行星运行的预兆并非完全准确。”赫敏试着安慰他，“而且这里可是霍格沃茨，对吗？大家都说神秘人害怕的只有邓布利多，只要有邓布利多在，他就不会伤害你的。”  
“或许吧。这都不要紧，重要的是我们应该阻止伏地魔。既然费伦泽已经给了我们暗示，我们就应该做好准备——”  
“即使他告诉了我们，又能改变什么呢？如果我们没能按照他所预见的情形去做，结果会怎么样？”我攥紧了双手，“我总觉得他在星象里看到了我们，可他什么也不说……我们在这些事里到底起了什么作用？怎么做才会符合行星的预言呢？如果打破了预言，会有什么后果？”  
“哇，伊莱恩，你听起来简直像个神婆。”罗恩惊讶地望着我，“你就这么相信他们的那个什么预言？”  
“我只是不明白该怎么做。”我叹了口气，“如果有现成的方案就好了：行星告诉我下一步往哪里走，我照办就是。”  
“计划可以慢慢商量，但我们要做的事再清楚不过了——阻止伏地魔。”哈利坚定地说。房间里一下子安静下来，窗外的晨光渐渐明亮。我盘腿坐在地毯上，心中升起令人厌倦的深深无力感。  
马人的话像个解不开的谜题。  
命运是什么样的东西？它让人觉得害怕——遥远、未知，不可捉摸，却注定终将到来。


	38. 期末考试 - Thank Merlin we finished it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果可以，我想当黑湖里的巨章鱼，不仅不用考试，还有人天天喂他面包。

“蟑螂堆。”麦格教授对满面愁容的丑陋石像说。  
“我真的想换换口味。他已经三个月没改口令了。”那头石兽怏怏不乐地退到了一边。  
“教授，我不知道今晚的课换了地点——”我惊恐地看着女巫踏进那段石阶，仍不死心地试图让她改变想法，“我们能不能——”  
“没什么好怕的，奥沃尔特小姐。”麦格教授上下打量了我几眼，“快跟上。”  
“是因为我上回把玻璃变成了石头吗？”我大着胆子在她身后喋喋不休，“教授，那只是一个意外！我想过了，很可能是那天我的魔力出了什么问题，就跟机器出了故障一样——您见过那种砸几拳才能恢复画面的电视吗？噢，您大概不知道电视机是什么——您可以把它想象成一个方盒子，正面能播放会动的图像，差不多是这么个东西。电视如果蓝屏或者雪花太长时间，敲几下说不定就好了——就像我那天晚上的魔力，不知怎么就突然被激发出来了——总之，我觉得没有必要因为这种小事来劳烦校长，他一定非常忙。我可以保证这种情况不会再发生，我会好好练习魔杖的！真的！”  
“噢，我们当然需要让它再发生，不过是在更加可控的条件下。”她对我的话不以为意，“邓布利多必须知道你的进展。现在魔杖练习对你来说没那么要紧，我们得尽快弄明白你的魔力究竟出了什么状况。”  
瞧！果然有问题！现在的感觉简直和小时候蛀牙去看牙医一模一样，让人慌里慌张，心烦意乱。牙齿蛀得太深就要拔掉，那如果我的魔力问题很严重，他们又会怎么处理我呢？不对，“处理”这个词让人更害怕了……  
“晚上好，两位。”邓布利多带着笑意的声音从门后传来，打断了我的胡思乱想，他翘着脚坐在办公桌后，悠然自得地嚼着一块硬东西，那块物体和牙齿碰撞出咯啦咯啦的响声，“要不要来点柠檬雪宝？”  
“谢谢，不用了。”麦格教授冷淡地说，“我认为最好还是先讨论一下现在的状况。”  
“请给我一块，谢谢您。”我伸手接过裹着明黄色玻璃纸的糖果，怀着在牙医诊所拔牙前吃糖的悲壮心情，拆开包装纸，把柠檬雪宝塞进嘴里。  
味道还不错。  
麦格教授不赞成地瞥了我一眼，又转向邓布利多，清了清嗓子：“您也已经知道情况了，奥沃尔特小姐的魔法似乎还得再检测一遍。”  
“我得说，这位年轻的小姐总会给人惊喜。”邓布利多好像终于吃完了那块糖，嘴里咯啦咯啦的响声消失了，“我们谁都没想到你的能力这么特别啊。”  
我默不做声地背着手站在他们面前，含着糖块，舌头在坚硬的糖果表面滑来滑去。唔，柠檬味真的很不错，我感觉已经没那么紧张了。  
“西弗勒斯的那服药剂，你还在喝吗？”邓布利多微笑着问。  
我点点头，嘴里发出含混不清的肯定声，立刻发觉这样似乎不太礼貌，赶紧用舌头把糖块推向一侧腮帮：“是的，先生。”  
“没关系，慢慢吃吧。”他宽容地笑着，蓝眼睛冲我眨了眨，“麻瓜们的甜点真是美妙极了，我上个月还写信给蜂蜜公爵，建议他们开发几种柠檬口味的新糖果呢。啊，他们的柠檬饼干也不错。”  
麦格教授显然认为这不是该讨论柠檬糖的好时机，因为她又清了清嗓子，直接切入正题：“您觉得，奥沃尔特小姐的魔力练习是不是应该换一种形式？魔杖对她来说似乎是阻碍，而不是助益。”  
“我们得检测一下才知道。”他明亮的眼睛透过镜片望过来，“你自己练习过无杖魔法吗，奥沃尔特小姐？”  
我摇摇头，无声地用力吮吸那块糖，巴望它赶紧在嘴里化完。听起来我马上要回答一些问题了，而且我自己也有些问题想提——但总不能把它吐掉吧？刚才为什么要去拿糖果呢？人家只是客气一下啊！  
邓布利多点点头：“尽量避免独自练习。我希望你一直都能在有人指导的情况下练习，因为无杖魔法本来就难以掌握，如果控制不当，这类魔法很可能会产生无法预料的后果，造成不可逆损伤。这对你自己和其他人来说，都很危险。”  
我用力点头，表示记住了。  
“那我们来试试看。”他放下那只翘着的脚，起身走到我前，“请借给我一下你的手，奥沃尔特小姐。”  
细长的魔杖轻点在我掌心。“放松，就像上次那样。”邓布利多叮嘱道，接着飞快地小声念起一种奇怪的咒语。我仿佛能看见咒文从他唇边溢出，化为造型奇异的扭曲符文，像雾气一样将我们包裹起来。  
杖尖发出温和的乳白色光芒。暖流从掌心涌入，穿梭游走在每条细小的血管里，像要构建起另一个我。  
这几个月来，魔力这件事就像是过山车。我降到谷底，偶有上升，又往更低处坠落。现在他们要告诉我什么呢？我闭上眼睛，那块未化尽的糖片像黏在了上颚边缘，已经尝不出丝缕甜意，只有隐约含着期待的不安慢慢弥漫开。

“我想，我们过去的判断，如果不说是错误的，但至少也是不完整的。”邓布利多的声音说。  
我睁眼，抬起头。胡子银白的老人微笑着低头，望进我眼里，蓝眼睛锐利又明亮。  
“也许是西弗勒斯的魔药终于起到了作用，你这段时间都没怎么去校医室。”他笑眯眯地说，“施展魔力的副作用显然已经被抑制了。我不知道这股力量去了哪里，也不敢向你保证这种副作用会完全消失，但现在，以及可以预计的相当长一段时间里，你大概还是安全的。”  
“那，我可以正常施魔法了吗？”我开口问。那块柠檬雪宝不知道什么时候已经化掉了。  
“如果你是指——这样——”他挥了挥自己的魔杖，一个银质托盘突然出现，稳稳浮在空中，里面盛满明黄色的糖果，“恐怕还不行。其实即使不能用魔杖施咒语，也不算什么大问题。你学过魔杖和魔法基本理论，一定知道非洲和亚洲的巫师都是很少用魔杖的，当然还有北美洲的原住民。魔杖是二十世纪欧洲巫师的发明，它在需要精准控制的战斗中能发挥巨大的作用，并从此在全世界逐渐普及开来——但这并不意味着，无杖魔法就是‘异端’，事实上，说它才是魔法最初的样子，也未尝不可。你掌握的就是这样一种魔力，虽然还不太清楚为什么它和你的魔杖互相排斥，但这问题不大。”  
“也许那不能被称为排斥。”麦格教授说，“我检查过这支魔杖，苹果木，独角兽杖芯，十又四分之三英寸——奥利凡德的选择一如既往地巧妙。或者说，他的魔杖做出的选择向来不会出错。你本来应该非常适合成为它的主人，但你的魔力可能还没办法配合这种类型的魔法。”  
“这种类型？使用魔杖的魔法和无杖魔法之间，有很大区别吗？”我从袍子口袋里抽出那根几乎毫无用处的木棍，仔细端详。  
“存在差异，但很细微。可是这种区别在于本质上的不同，也就是应用方法上……所以一点点差别，也许就会导致完全相反的结果。其实任何一个环节都可能出现不同，系统化的魔法教学本来就是最近几百年才发展起来的，毕竟巫师间的个体差异是客观存在的。”麦格教授抿了抿嘴，“你就是比较特别的个体。”  
“这也能够解释为什么有些对魔法技艺要求格外严格的世家，会选择自己教育家族中的适龄巫师。”邓布利多说，“魔法啊，魔法，永远都如此精妙细致，也许我们终其一生都无缘窥见它的真面目……”

回去的路上，我沉默着跟在麦格教授身后，偶尔抬眼看看她的背影，或者摊开手掌细看自己的掌心，探寻那一点点似有若无的所谓“魔力流动”。  
“你很有天赋。”麦格教授忽然转过头，微微一笑。  
我惊讶地看着她。她几乎从来没有夸奖过我——虽然说我平时确实也没什么可以被表扬的地方。这位教授是出了名的吝惜褒奖，只有赫敏能从她这里不时得到赞许的笑容。  
可她现在又为什么要对我笑呢？  
“天赋是恩赐，它可以是难得的机遇，是等待被开发的宝藏。”她似乎是对我说，又像是对着虚空讲话，“好好利用它。”

星星能够预言我的命运吗？行星运行的轨迹里，面对那些可能来临的艰难决定，我是怎样选择的呢？我是应该自己抉择，还是把一切交给那个虚无缥缈的“命运”？费伦泽闪烁着淡金色光辉的身影又浮现在脑海中，那双蓝宝石般澄澈的眼睛像两块磁铁，要把人深深吸进去……  
“能把笔记本递过来一下吗？劳驾——哇，这家伙怎么又在发呆——”肩膀突然被推了一把。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“嘿，回神儿啦，伊莱恩。”罗恩的脸凑到面前，“别忘了明天要考魔法史呢。你复习得怎么样了？”  
“魔法史？嗷，你好像被赫敏附体了，救命——”我的思绪一下被拽回现实，脑子里一下子又涌进一大串诸如“1542年苏格兰北部大批女巫遭到逮捕”、“特内多斯地区，给狄俄尼索斯献祭的牛犊要穿上高筒靴”这类东西。  
“喂，别再想着禁林里的事了。”他皱眉说，“那些马人听起来像神棍似的，他们本来就喜欢故弄玄虚，要就算你被那些什么乱七八糟的‘预言’弄得心神不宁，他们也不会负责解答。”  
“没怎么想那些……”我心虚地挪开视线，“我在背魔法部历任部长改革简表呢……”  
“你已经抓着这张纸一个下午了。”他立刻戳穿了我的谎话，“梅林啊，没想到你智商下降得这么厉害，一张四英寸长的表要背两个小时，啧啧啧——”  
“期末考本来就会让人变傻一点。”我强词夺理，“拜托，每天晚上复习到凌晨，我怎么可能保持平常的高水准呢？”  
哈利在旁边呛声：“你平常的水准也不怎么——”   
“别吵了！”赫敏凶巴巴地转过头来，把她前几天刚做好的安排表抖得哗哗响，“你上个格子打勾了吗？快点接着背！”  
我们三个瞬间噤声。赫敏最近因为考试而非常焦躁，鼓着眼珠子一刻不停地盯着课本，嘴里念念叨叨的，谁也不敢惹她。

、

那天晚上从邓布利多的办公室回来后，我发现自己忘了一件非常重要的事——如果现在没法用魔杖，我该怎么通过期末考呢？再怎么拼命磨合，这根木棍也不可能在短短几个星期里就变得无比称手吧？  
我在一节变形术课上磨磨蹭蹭留到最后，向麦格教授提出了疑问。  
“噢，你当然要用魔杖。”她扬起眉毛，似乎很惊讶我居然会问这种问题，“教授们不可能给你单独开设考试。而且，我假设你知道，出于种种考量，关于特殊魔力的事应该保密。”  
“我明白，这是肯定的——但我现在还不会用魔杖啊，教授。”我双手握着那根木棍，可怜兮兮地看着她，“我很可能会挂科的。”  
“那么我的建议是，尽量在理论部分多拿些分数。”她一副理所当然的样子，“每一门考核都会保持应有的难度，你不会成为例外，奥沃尔特小姐。无论如何都请想办法努力通过考试，否则升入二年级将很困难，我想不用再提醒你这一点了吧。”  
“的确不用，谢谢您。”我沮丧地离开了教室，满脑子嗡嗡响。  
“她居然希望我能在每门理论考试上都拿满分？！”我难以置信地对哈利抱怨，“除非全部考满分，我是不可能及格的呀！”  
“没这么可怕，多练习一下魔杖动作和咒语就好了。”哈利试图安慰我，“还有——呃，两个星期，再加把劲。”  
“两个星期。”我绝望地一头扎进课本堆里，“这半个月够我换个脑子吗？不然我干脆还是回家好了——”  
“好好复习笔记，一定没问题的。”他把赫敏用五六种颜色标得密密麻麻的笔记本举到我面前，“我们都可以陪你练习，变形术，魔咒学，主要就是这两门课——”  
“唉，你一定要努力啊，伊莱恩。”罗恩满脸不忍心地看着我，“要是九月份你变成学妹可怎么办？”  
“什么！”我气得抄起一卷羊皮纸砸过去，“那种事绝对不会发生的！我每天复习到两点总行了吧？”  
哈利吭哧吭哧地憋着笑，就连抱着一大沓乱糟糟草药学课堂记录的赫敏都可疑地勾起了嘴角。  
“你们别笑了——啊啊啊啊啊啊我真的要疯了——”

我决定暂时忘掉马人的预言。罗恩说得对，那些东西听起来不着边际又神神叨叨，如果我想要通过考试，就不能被它影响。  
罗恩和赫敏确实没怎么被那个预言影响，但我想那是因为他们没有亲眼见到那天晚上噩梦般的景象。匍匐前进的诡异兽类，嘴角滴血的兜帽身影，僵直的独角兽尸体——还有跪倒在地，捂着额头蜷成一团的哈利。他的状态其实比我更糟糕，我猜他这阵子一直没睡好过，因为几乎每天早晨都能看到他脸上挂着两个惹眼的黑眼圈。他默默接受了赫敏和珀西“一定是严重的考试恐惧症”的诊断，但我不能不怀疑，他的憔悴实际上来自无休止的噩梦和疼痛的伤疤。  
“是有点睡不安稳。”他承认道，“但没什么大事，别担心。你也做噩梦吗？”  
“偶尔吧。”我担忧地看着他，伸手轻轻撩开他的额发，“你的伤疤在那天之后还会痛吗？”  
“有时候会疼。”他老实地承认，静静任我打量那道闪电形的伤疤，“比以前要经常。”  
“看起来没什么变化。”我放下那缕头发，“不过，为什么伤疤会突然开始痛呢？”  
“我猜跟伏地魔有关。”他说，“记得吗？是他给我留下了这道疤。大概有种什么奇怪的感应之类的吧，他现在肯定一门心思想复活然后杀掉我呢。”  
“天啊，你说起这种话来非得这么不在意吗？”我摇摇头，“有邓布利多在，他不敢怎么样的。”  
“或许。”他漫不经心地说，“他不是还在邓布利多眼皮子底下安插了一个奸细，好偷到魔法石吗？伏地魔还有什么干不出来的？”  
“这个奸细一直在——”给我熬魔药。  
“一直在霍格沃茨！而邓布利多根本就没有察觉！”他激动起来，“我们真的应该做点什么！”  
“先把期末考全部考完，好吗？”我转移了话题，“你是没看见今天下午弗立维教授的表情。他看着我那棵站都站不起来的凤梨，居然还笑了一下。他可能认为我能让凤梨长出两条腿已经很不容易了吧，你觉得我能不能混个及格？”  
“我的凤梨顺利跳了几圈踢踏舞，但在桌面中间跌倒了。”哈利果然被转移了注意力，“他没什么反应。或许评分标准会有所浮动吧？公平地说，你能让菠萝长出腿的确是个进步了……”

、

“请把试卷倒扣在桌面上，全体起立。”宾斯教授有气无力地在讲台上对我们说。  
我仍然抓着那支统一被施了防作弊咒语的羽毛笔，匆忙把最后一个空填上。我实在记不清中世纪妖精叛乱的第五点影响了——还有马人联络办公室的成立时间，我昨天晚上明明还背得挺清楚的呀。  
我随着其他一年级学生们从闷热的教室里走出来，长长舒了一口气。  
考试终于结束了。  
“谁关心究竟是哪几个古怪的老巫师发明了自动搅拌坩埚呢？”罗恩哗地把一大卷羊皮纸抛向空中，满脸闪闪发光的兴奋，“我们考完了！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
我侧过头，望向旁边。哈利微微一笑，脸上浮起许久未曾出现过的轻松。  
“去草地上吧。”我也松了一口气，高高举起手提议，“天气这么好，去黑湖边休息一下怎么样？我们可以躺在草地上，看大家喂章鱼。”  
“走！”罗恩高高兴兴地跳起来，“我去找块面包！”

天空中绵软的云彩懒洋洋地飘浮着，几乎没有风来推着它们走。湖水被轻轻搅动的声响从不远处传来，夹着学生们的谈笑和偶尔爆发的欢呼。我总觉得后脑勺枕到了一块石头，躺久了硌得慌，一下子从草地上坐起身来。  
李·乔丹正把一片面包抛向黑湖，水中立刻钻出一条柔软滑溜的触手，灵巧地用吸盘接住面包片，卷到了湖面以下。围观的同学们七嘴八舌地发出赞叹声，躲在人群后面的韦斯莱双胞胎正忙着往面包上涂抹什么东西，扯下一大块又交给李。  
“等一下——他们不会在用章鱼怪做实验吧？”我震惊地张大嘴巴，“巨章鱼做错了什么啊？”  
“不会太过分的。”罗恩枕着双臂，满不在乎地抖着腿，“他们俩肯定自己先试过了。章鱼怪属于学校公共财物吧？要是它有个什么三长两短，被我妈知道了，一定会把弗雷德和乔治打得屁股开花。”  
“啧，他们胆子也太大了……”我半是诧异半是敬佩地感叹道，又看着李·乔丹一甩胳膊扔出面包，无辜的巨章鱼再次伸出触手，开开心心地收下了这份礼物。  
“你又不是第一天认识他们。”罗恩说。  
“真烦——”哈利突然喊起来，把我们吓了一跳。他恼火地揉着前额，眉头皱得紧紧的：“这到底是什么意思？它以前从来没有疼得这么频繁——”  
“你伤疤又疼了吗？”罗恩翻身坐起来，搭住哈利的肩膀。  
“找庞弗雷夫人看看吧。”赫敏提议，“她可能会有办法。”  
“我没有生病。”哈利摇摇头，“这或许是警告——有什么事要发生了。”  
——“他现在肯定一门心思想复活，然后杀掉我呢。”  
“伏地魔绝对不可能在光天化日之下跑进来。”我连忙开口，“放松点，哈利。就像赫敏说的，只要邓布利多在这里，魔法石就不会有危险的。”他之前说那些的话，想想就让人觉得毛骨悚然。  
“对啊，没有证据能证明斯内普找到了制服路威的办法，有什么好担心的呢？他上回差点被咬断了腿，不会再轻易去尝试的。”罗恩说，“海格是除了邓布利多之外唯一知情的人，如果他会背叛邓布利多，纳威就可以入选英格兰魁地奇球队了。”  
“噢，别那么说，罗恩。”我觉得他现在有点刻薄——  
“我老觉得忘掉了一件很重要的事。”哈利烦恼地揉着眉心，“到底是什么呢？”  
“这都是考试在作怪。”赫敏笃定地点点头，“你压力太大了。昨天晚上我半夜醒过来，开始复习变形课的笔记，过了好久才想起来，我们已经考过那门课了！”  
“我没听见你爬起来——难道你只睡了四个小时吗？”我惊讶地望着她，“你昨晚明明比我睡得还晚呀！我复习完魔法史的时候都三点了！”  
“我大概三点半去睡的，因为突然想起来‘1637年狼人行为准则’还没背完。”赫敏平静地说，“四点多惊醒了一次。”  
我感兴趣地凑过去：“你梦到什——”   
哈利突然一跃而起。  
“怎么了？”罗恩慌忙问。  
“我们必须马上去找海格。”哈利脸色煞白，“立刻！”  
“为什么？”我也站起来，“你想到什么了吗？”  
哈利已经蹿出去好几英尺了。我和罗恩、赫敏面面相觑了几秒钟，赶紧追上去。  
“你们不觉得奇怪吗？海格想要一枚龙蛋，那个陌生人就正好有龙蛋——谁会没事在兜里揣着一颗龙蛋走来走去？那可是违禁品！海格未免幸运得太反常了，我们以前却从没有注意到——”哈利一边跑一边说，“这很可能不是偶然——不，这绝对不是偶然。”  
“所以你到底想做什么？”罗恩气喘吁吁地问。  
哈利只顾着飞快跑过草地，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，根本没留心听他的问题。  
我们跟着哈利狂奔到小木屋的时候，海格正坐在屋外剥豆子，面前摆着一只大瓷碗，地上铺了厚厚一层毛茸茸的翠绿豆荚。  
“你们好。”他笑眯眯地冲我们说，“考完试了？有时间喝杯茶吗？”  
罗恩点点头：“好的，谢——”   
“不，我们有非常要紧的事。”哈利打断他，“海格，你还记得你玩牌赢到诺伯的那天晚上吗？和你打牌的陌生人长什么样？”  
“不知道。”海格漫不经心地把又一捧豆子拨进瓷碗里，“他不肯脱斗篷。”  
我瞪大了眼睛。他说——斗篷？  
他看见我们的反应，也惊讶地扬起眉毛：“这有什么好奇怪的？猪头酒吧——就是村里的那个酒吧，总是挤满了稀奇古怪的家伙们。那人兴许是个卖龙的小贩吧，他戴着兜帽呢，一直都没露出脸来。”  
兜——帽？兜帽？！  
仿佛有一瓢冷水从头顶浇下来。  
哈利踉跄了一下，我急忙伸手拉住他，免得他跌在铺满豆荚的地上。哈利勉强站直了身子，脸色惨白：“你当时跟他说了什么？你提到了霍格沃茨没有？”  
“兴许提到了吧。”海格皱着眉努力回忆，“对了，他问我是做什么的，我就告诉他我是这儿的狩猎场看守……他又稍微问了问我照看的是哪些动物，我就说了……然后我说自己一直就特别想要一头龙来着，后来……我记不大清了，他不停地给我买酒喝……让我想想……啊，对，他说他手里正好有颗龙蛋，如果我想要，可以玩牌赌一赌，但他必须弄清我能不能对付一条龙，他不希望龙到时候跑出去惹是生非，所以我就对他说，我连路威都管得服服帖帖，一条龙根本就不算什么。”  
“他是不是——”哈利的声音已经开始微微颤抖，他深吸了一口气，才继续问道，“显得对路威很感兴趣？”  
“当然了，挺感兴趣的——你哪能随随便便遇上一条三个头的大狗呢？哪怕是在这附近？”海格不无自豪地说，“所以我就告诉他，其实路威很好对付，你只要放点音乐给它听听，它马上就睡着了——”  
他脸上的表情瞬间变得无比惊恐。  
“你们不该知道这些的！”海格脱口而出，“把我说的话都忘掉！喂——你们要去哪儿？”

“我们必须去找邓布利多。”一直走到门厅，哈利才说出一句话。  
我们谁也没做声，仍然沉浸在惊慌和无措里——海格把制服路威的秘密告诉斯内普了。魔法石就要被偷走了。和温暖明亮的湖畔比起来，门厅里阴冷又昏暗，寒意冻得人几乎要发抖。  
“虽然伏地魔现在已经知道怎样通过路威了，但只要邓布利多相信我们，一切就还有转机。”哈利接着说，“如果贝恩不阻拦，费伦泽可以为我们作证。邓布利多的办公室在哪儿？”  
他们三个互相看着对方，又开始环顾四周，脸上都是一模一样的茫然表情，好像指望凭空冒出一个指示牌似的。  
“……我知道。”我叹了口气，“来吧，走这边——”  
“你们四个待在这里做什么？”麦格教授抱着一摞书从门厅那头大步走来，“考试已经结束了。”  
“我们——对答案不太确定。”赫敏马上说，“我们想去图书馆看看有没有什么书能帮上忙——或者也可以预习一下二年级的内容。”  
“是吗？”麦格教授怀疑地瞪着我、哈利和罗恩，显然不相信我们三个也会有那么用功。我竭力表现出对这套说辞深信不疑的样子，甚至勇敢地对上了那双锐利的蓝眼睛。  
“那快去吧。”她终于说，“平斯夫人就要开始清理图书馆了，每年假期开始前都有这么个项目。想借书的话，你们最好抓紧时间。”  
“好的，谢谢您。”赫敏说。我们只好在麦格教授的注视下拐上一条通往图书馆的楼梯，走到确定她看不见的走廊后，立刻折返，从另一侧楼梯朝校长办公室飞奔而去。


	39. 穿越活板门

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闯关游戏，321开始！

没有人问我为什么会知道邓布利多的办公室在哪里，大家都忧心忡忡、满腹焦虑。我们四个人急急忙忙跑向通往校长办公室的螺旋楼梯，停在那头病恹恹的石兽前。  
“口令？”它哼哼道。  
“快闪开！我们有急事要找邓布利多！”罗恩看起来恨不得直接翻过这尊雕像。  
“蟑螂堆！”我喊道。石像纹丝不动。  
“他换了一个口令。谢天谢地。我真的不大喜欢之前那个口令。”石兽打了个哈欠。  
“什么？！”我急得开始原地转圈，使劲回忆邓布利多曾摆在托盘里的各种零食，“换成什么了？薄荷硬糖？酒渍樱桃果脯？柠檬小饼干？”  
“都不对。”石兽兴致缺缺地摇头，“其实你们就算猜到了也没用。校长不会见你们的。”  
“可我们真的有非常要紧的事！”赫敏说。  
我继续碰运气：“马芬饼？米布丁？糖浆手指饼？乳脂软糖？柠檬雪宝？”   
“正确。”石像在我们惊讶的目光中跳到一边。  
“这么容易？”我赶紧跨进螺旋楼梯，“所以，猜口令的诀窍就是了解邓布利多最近在吃什么糖果？”  
“绝对不能算错。”石兽说，“但就像我说的，你们猜到了也没用。他出去啦，就在十五分钟以前。”  
我刹住脚步：“真的吗？他出去了？！就在刚才？！”  
“千真万确。你们可以进去看看。我抱证办公室空无一人。”  
“什么！”罗恩气得蹦了起来，“那你还让我们在这里猜口令！你知道现在时间有多宝贵吗！”  
“我愿意砍下时间的首级。”石像摇头晃脑、满不在乎地背诵起了奇怪的诗句，“征服恶龙的勇士啊，在无垠的荒野里流浪——”  
“我们快走吧。”哈利当机立断，“既然现在找不到邓布利多，就只能做点别的事了。”  
“那我留在这里，如果邓布利多回来，我就直接把事情告诉他，然后去跟你们会合。”我提议。  
“好，伊莱恩待在这儿。”哈利点点头，“我们最好再分一个人去教工休息室外头等着。”  
“肯定是赫敏去啦。”罗恩立刻说。  
“为什么是我？”  
“那还用问。”罗恩一副理所当然的样子，“你可以假装在等弗立维教授。”他装出一种尖细的女声，“噢，弗立维教授，我太担心了，我觉得第十四题选B可能选错了。”  
“呸，闭嘴。”赫敏微微涨红了面颊，“好吧，那我去。”  
“罗恩和我去四楼走廊看看。半个小时之后，要是根本没有动静，你们就回公共休息室。”哈利叮嘱道，“我们在那里碰面。”  
“哎呀，这听起来实在不像是什么周密的计划。”好像已经睡着了好一阵子的石兽突然冒出一句话，但我们谁也没理它。

“你们刚才不是去图书馆了吗？”熟悉的声音在身旁响起。  
我正低头焦灼地等待着，被这声音吓得差点跳起来。  
“教——教授——”  
“奥沃尔特，你在这里干什么？”麦格皱着眉头打量我，“你要见校长吗？”  
我突然看见了一丝希望。  
“是的！我有些很重要的事要告诉他——但这座石像说他出去了——”  
“噢，是的，魔法部派来了一只加急猫头鹰，他外出办事去了。你有什么事要告诉他？”  
这么说他很可能今天都不会回学校了？！  
“您有什么能联系到他的办法吗？”我急忙问，“您能不能帮我们——”  
“你们？”女巫怀疑地盯着我，接着，完全出乎我的预料，她突然怒气冲冲地高声喊了起来，“你和波特，还有韦斯莱！你们三个到底在想什么？！你们以为自己比一大堆魔咒还要厉害？够了！不要再操心那些跟你们完全无关的事情！”  
“可是教授——”我吃惊地想要辩解几句，但她根本不打算给我开口的机会。  
“别胡闹了！我建议你赶快到户外去休息！柠檬雪宝。”她高昂着头对石兽说，石像往边上一跳，麦格的身影很快消失在楼梯拐角处。  
她碰上哈利和罗恩了？  
我一头雾水地站了好半晌，然后带着满脑袋问题回到了公共休息室。  
“是啊，她在四楼靠右边的走廊看见我们俩了。”罗恩苦着脸说，“还警告我们，如果再听说我们俩又跑到这儿来，就要给格兰芬多扣五十分！”  
“麦格教授简直是在冲我们咆哮。”哈利心有余悸地说，“不过还好，至少赫敏还盯着斯内普呢……”  
他话音未落，胖夫人的肖像就猛地转开了。赫敏从墙洞中钻了进来。  
“对不起……”她声音里带着一点哭腔，“斯内普出来了，他问我在那里做什么，我说我在等弗立维，斯内普就去找他了，我只好赶紧跑开了。我也不知道他现在去哪儿了。”  
“好吧，看来只能这样了 ，是吧？”哈利说。我扭头看着他，发现他脸色苍白，一双绿眼睛却炯炯有神，亮得像在发光。  
“我今晚偷偷从这里溜出去，争取把魔法石弄到手。”  
“你疯了！”罗恩惊恐地瞪着他，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我觉得没问题……”我说，感觉自己全身的血液都因为兴奋而翻涌起来，“这完全有可能阻止斯内普的计划。”  
“我们不能这么做！”赫敏睁大了眼睛，“想想麦格以前说的话——你们再到处乱闯，一定会被开除的！”  
“可能比那更惨。”罗恩努力想说服哈利，“那可是——跟神秘人有关啊！万一遇到危险，会没命的！”  
“那又怎么样？”哈利大声说，“你们难道不明白吗？如果斯内普弄到了魔法石，伏地魔就会回来！你们难道没有听说，当年他掌权的时候，魔法界是什么情形？如果他得手了，霍格沃茨就不存在了！开不开除还有什么要紧的呢？他会把学校夷为平地，或者把它变成一所专门教黑魔法的学校！你们难道看不出来，现在丢不丢分已经无所谓了吗？你们难道以为，只要格兰芬多赢得了学院杯，他就会放过你和你的家人吗？如果我没来得及拿到魔法石就被抓住了，那我只好回德思礼家去，等着伏地魔去那里找我，那也只是比现在晚死一点而已，因为我绝对不会投靠黑势力！我今晚一定要穿过那道活板门，你们说什么都拦不住我！伏地魔杀死了我的父母，记得吗？”  
哈利怒气冲冲地瞪着我们，丝毫没有意识到自己的声音有多大。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，刚才苍白的脸已经涨得通红。  
我清了清嗓子：“是这样。如果伏地魔回来，那其他东西还有什么意义呢？还有，别提德思礼了。如果被抓住，干脆来和我们一起住吧。”  
“你是对的，哈利。”赫敏细声细气地说。  
“我要用上我的隐形衣。”哈利说，“幸亏我又把它找了回来。”  
“但它能把我们四个全都罩住吗？”罗恩挠了挠头，“恐怕有点勉强——”  
“我们——我们四个？”哈利似乎愣住了。  
“噢，别傻了。”我啧了一声，“难道我们要让你单独行动？”  
“绝对不可能。”赫敏干脆地说，“你怎么会想到撇下我们，自己一个人去找魔法石呢？我最好去翻翻书本，或许能找到什么有用的东西。”  
“我大概没什么能帮得上忙的。”我有点惭愧地承认，“如果要辨别植物啊果子啊什么的，那大概还能派上点用场……”  
“可如果被抓住了，你们也会被开除的。”哈利看着我们。  
“也许不会。”赫敏昂起了脑袋，语气非常坚决，“弗立维偷偷告诉我说，我魔咒课的考试得了一百二十分。这么高的分数，他们是舍不得把我赶走的。”

、

下午，我开始给爸爸写信。

“亲爱的阿尔伯特、亲爱的亚伯，  
最近好吗？迪斯科是不是还在我的床上睡觉？记得不要给它吃太多零食，我同学迪安说，他的狗上个星期因为过度肥胖被送到兽医那儿了。帕吉很好，被大家喂得越来越圆了。而我，总算赶上一点点学校课程的进度啦！我大概可以通过期末考了！  
今晚我和哈利可能要去做一件非常刺激的事情。具体是什么现在还不能告诉你们，因为假如先说出来却失败了的话，会很丢脸。答应我，就算到时候没成功也不准嘲笑我们！毕竟我们真的有用心准备！   
请转告迪斯科，它现在拥有对我床铺的永久使用权啦，我很乐意和它分享那张床。当然，你们肯定早就默许它这么做了，但我觉得还是要走这么一个程序比较符合规范……  
关于我们要做的这件事究竟有多好玩，回头再告诉你们。是很酷的事噢爸爸！你一定会为我们骄傲的。  
其实我也稍微有点担心。但愿能有个不错的结果。  
爱你们。

伊莱恩

又及，到火车站接我们回家过暑假的时候，你们要是能带上一些胡萝卜小蛋糕就好了。如果没有烤焦，那就更棒了。”

我折好羊皮纸，塞进信封，用力亲了两下。  
说实话，对穿越活板门的危险程度，我完全没有概念。除了可以靠放音乐让路威睡着以外，我们其实对拿到魔法石毫无把握。虽然我没那么悲观，可很显然，这或许会是一个可怕的错误，甚至会成为致命的决定。但既然做出了选择，那不管结果怎样，我们都要准备好去承担。  
不过有一点可以确定——无论我和哈利做什么，都不会失去爸爸的支持。我知道，他会一直在我们身后。

吃过晚饭，我们四个就避开其他人，坐到了公共休息室的角落里。其实这么做没什么必要，因为自从我和哈利给格兰芬多扣了那么多分之后，愿意搭理我们的人就寥寥无几。罗恩和哈利面色苍白，目光涣散，几乎没注意到绕着他们喵来喵去的帕吉，而赫敏抓紧每一分钟疯狂翻她的笔记，嘴里念念有词。  
我一手托着腮帮，一手给帕吉顺毛：“你这样让我想到考前押题的自己。魔法史笔记那么多，我就去问珀西考哪些章节的可能性更大，结果他跟我说最好全部背下来……”  
“说不定写在角落里的哪道咒语就能救我们的命！”赫敏头也不抬地又翻了一页，“多记点咒语总是没坏处的。”  
“你说得对。总之和咒语有关的就全交给你们了。”我伸手捞过正在挠罗恩裤腿的帕吉，把它抱到膝上，“别闹啦。”  
李·乔丹打着哈欠，一边伸懒腰一边走上男生宿舍的楼梯。帕吉挣开我的手，灵巧地往地下一蹦，倏地蹿到他脚边。  
“不对，那是我的猫没错吧？看来它最近吃了乔丹不少零食啊……”这只彻底无视了我的猫乐颠颠跟着李一块上楼去了，我呆呆望着它被大伙儿喂得圆滚滚的身影，一时间居然有点失落。  
“人走得差不多了。”哈利忽然说，“我去拿隐形衣。”  
他很快从楼上跑下来，手里除了质感奇特的银灰色隐形衣外，还有一支做工粗糙的笛子。  
“圣诞节的时候海格送的。”他注意到我的目光，解释道，“一会儿吹给路威听。”  
“我们最好在这里就穿上隐形衣，看它是不是能把我们都遮住。”罗恩说，“如果费尔奇发现有双脚自己在地上走——”  
“你们在做什么？”房间角落里响起一个声音。纳威从一把扶手椅背后站了起来，手里抓着不断挣扎的蟾蜍莱福。它刚才肯定又趁主人不注意跑走了。  
“没什么，纳威，没什么。”哈利立刻把隐形衣藏到身后。  
“你还不去睡觉吗？”我问，“已经很晚了……”  
“那你们又为什么在这里？”纳威怀疑地轮番打量我们四个。我板着脸，竭力装作一切正常，余光瞥到哈利拿隐形衣的手又往里缩了缩。  
“你们又要出去。”纳威终于开口。  
“没有，绝对没有。我们为什么会想要出去呢？”赫敏连忙打圆场，“好了，纳威，快回去睡觉吧。”  
“你们不能出去。”纳威坚决地说，“如果你们又被抓住，格兰芬多会更倒霉的。”  
“你不明白，这件事非常重要。”哈利像是失去了耐心，“我们记得自己丢掉了一百五十分，多谢提醒了。”  
“我不会让你们出去的！”纳威跑到肖像画洞口前，挡住去路，“要想出去，就先打倒我！”  
“纳威，你别管这件事——”我试图劝服他，“我们有分寸——”  
“从那儿闪开，纳威！”罗恩勃然大怒，“别像个白痴似的——”  
“罗恩！别那么说！”我又转向纳威，“你听我说，现在先回寝室睡觉……”  
“不许叫我白痴！我是不会回去睡觉的！”他涨红了脸，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“你们不能再违反校规了——而且当初是你们让我勇敢地反抗别人的！”  
“对，但不是反抗我们呀！”罗恩气急败坏跳起来，似乎下一秒就要扑上去揍他，“你根本不知道自己在做什么！”  
“我明白自己在做什么，要清醒的是你们！”纳威一把抛开莱福，向前走了两步，举起拳头，“来啊！我准备好了！”  
“快想想办法，要没时间了！”哈利焦急地说，“斯内普肯定已经通过了路威——”  
“噢，纳威，我真的非常、非常抱歉。”赫敏走上前，杖尖直直指向他，“Petrificus Totalus！”  
他的手臂啪地贴到身体两侧，双腿立正，站得笔直而僵硬，原地摇摆了几下，向后仰倒——我急忙冲过去接住他，手摸到的是木板一样硬梆梆的肌肉。纳威牙关紧锁，说不出话来，只有眼珠在惊恐地转动。  
“直挺挺地倒下去会得脑震荡吧。”我叹了口气，小心把变成一整条板子的纳威放到冰凉的地板上，扯下一面猩红色挂毯给他盖好，只露出脸来，“这个咒语的效果会持续多久？”  
“大约半小时。”赫敏小声回答，“这是石化咒，一会儿就没事了——实在对不起，纳威。”  
“你以后会明白的。”罗恩说。  
哈利大步跨过纳威，钻进门洞，朝我们招招手：“快走！”

“我觉得这不是个好兆头。”罗恩在隐形衣里嘟囔。  
我们弓着腰，挤在勉强塞下四个人的隐形衣里，在一道道走廊中穿行，心下都明白他在说什么。抛下动弹不得的纳威，让他独自躺在地板上——这的确算不得一个好的开始。  
“嘘。”哈利轻声说，“别再说话了，小心被什么人听见。”  
我们沉默着穿过走廊，走过每一座雕像投下的阴影，登上第一道楼梯。我一抬头，发现楼梯顶层闪着两团明灭不定的萤萤亮光——那是猫的眼睛。瘦骨嶙峋的洛丽丝夫人站在阶梯顶上，朝这边望来。  
“我们踢它一脚吧，机会难得。”罗恩兴奋地建议，但哈利摇了摇头。我们小心绕过老猫，那双幽光闪闪的眼睛盯着虚空。  
刚走到四楼的楼梯拐角，就传来哼歌的声音。皮皮鬼一边蹦蹦跳跳地往楼梯上走，一边把地毯拽松，弄得台阶崎岖不平。  
“噢，糟糕。”赫敏忽然向旁边一歪，低声抱怨了一句，我赶紧把她往回拉。  
“那边是谁？”皮皮鬼突然眯起黑眼睛，转向我们，“虽然我看不见，可我知道你就在那儿。是食尸鬼，还是还魂鬼，或者是学生小鬼头？”  
他升到半空中，开始得意洋洋地旋转：“有个看不见的东西在这里鬼鬼祟祟地乱窜，我应该去跟费尔奇报告——”  
“皮皮鬼，”哈利突然用嘶哑空灵的声音开口说道，吓我了一跳，“血人巴罗不想被别人看见，自然是有他的道理的。”  
皮皮鬼大吃一惊，险些从空中摔下来，又赶紧稳住身子，在楼梯上空一英尺盘旋着，双手恭敬地贴到身前。  
“对不起，血人大人，巴罗先生，爵爷，”他用一种甜腻腻的恭维口吻说，甚至微微鞠了个躬，“都怪我，都怪我。我没有看见您——我当然看不见，您隐形了嘛。请原谅小皮皮鬼这个小小的玩笑吧，爵爷。”   
“我在这里有事要办，皮皮鬼。”哈利用嘶哑的嗓音喝道，“今晚不许再到这儿来。”  
“遵命，爵爷，我一定照办。”皮皮鬼又重新升到空中，“希望您办事顺利，巴罗大人，我就不打扰您了。”他刚说完就飞快地逃走了。  
“妙啊，”我低声说，“你可真机灵……”  
“精彩，哈利！”罗恩小声赞叹。  
我们马上到了四楼走廊外面，那道关着大狗的门已经开了一条缝。  
“那么，斯内普已经通过路威了。”赫敏哀叹。  
“如果你们现在想打退堂鼓，我不会怪你们的。”哈利转过头看着我们，绿眼睛在黑暗里闪着微光，“你们可以把隐形衣带走，我已经不需要它了。”  
“别说傻话。”罗恩说。  
“行了，一起进来吧。”我钻出隐形衣，推开那扇门。低沉的吠声立刻随着开门的嘎吱声响起。  
“回来！”哈利一把将我又拽进隐形衣，“你想被它咬死吗？怎么老是冒冒失失的？”  
一个在十分钟内就决定来偷魔法石的家伙，竟然还觉得别人莽撞？我选择无视哈利的责备，指着大狗脚下某个东西问：“那是竖琴吗？”  
路威正响亮地朝这边狂吠，虽然看不见我们，它还是能嗅出我们的气味。“肯定是斯内普留下的。”罗恩大声说，“哈利！快吹笛子！”  
不成调的呜呜笛声一响起，大狗就立刻耷拉下了眼皮。虽然这支曲子非常难听——我怀疑哈利根本就不知道自己在吹什么，但路威几秒钟内就倒在地上睡熟了。哈利一刻不停地鼓起腮帮使劲吹，我们快步跑过大狗臭烘烘、热乎乎的三个头，来到活板门边。  
“好——那么，谁先下？”罗恩说。  
“我来吧。”我弯腰拉住活板门上的铁环，向上一提，露出漆黑的洞口。  
“能看见什么？”赫敏焦急地问。  
“什么也看不见。一片黑黝黝的，也没有梯子，我们只能跳下去。”我抬起头，稳了稳呼吸，“我先下去，如果没什么危险，你们就跟在后面——”  
“不行，我先下去。”哈利大步走过来，跨过路威的一条腿，把笛子往我手里一塞，“快吹！”大狗已经在音乐停顿的这几秒钟里开始扭动身子了，我赶紧往吹孔里灌进一大口气。虽然根本不会吹笛子，但形势紧急，能弄出点声音就行。笛声刚一响起，大狗就又躺回了地上。  
“你要第一个下去？”罗恩问，“这个洞好像特别深……”  
“没事。”哈利慢慢顺着洞口滑下去，最后只有十指攀住洞口边缘，“如果我出了什么意外，你们别跟下来，直接到猫头鹰棚屋，派海德薇给邓布利多送信。”  
这家伙又在说什么傻话！我一用力，笛子发出了一声尖利的哨音，哈利就在这时放开了手指，“我觉得——”  
他掉下去不见了。罗恩扒着洞口，使劲朝底下张望。  
“——没——事——”不一会儿，洞里远远传来哈利的声音，“是——软——着——陆！你们——可以——跳了——”  
我们三个都松了口气，罗恩马上钻进去，接着是赫敏。我放下笛子，趁路威还没完全醒来，也滑进漆黑的洞口。

寒冷潮湿的空气在身旁嗖嗖掠过，头顶是大狗越来越遥远的吠叫，我在黑暗中坠落，心情意外地平静。也许是因为知道底下很安全，我放松地摊开四肢，预备好接受撞击——咚。我仰倒在某种柔软光滑的物体上，望着顶部的一小块光斑。活板门的洞口已经离这儿很远了。  
“……大概是铺在地上减少冲击的……”哈利的声音在一片昏暗中响起，然后是罗恩的，“幸好他们在这里放了这么个东西……”  
我手脚并用地从那种质地柔韧的缓冲垫上爬起来，正要跳下去，却发现被什么东西缚住了脚踝，差点朝前绊了一跤。  
“幸好什么！”赫敏的惊叫声划破了寂静，“你们看看自己！”  
我又眨了眨眼，这才适应地下的昏暗光线，接着立刻恐慌地发现，好几条藤蔓已经缠住了我的双腿，正向上身探来——  
“魔鬼网！”我脱口而出，本能地开始挣扎，“是魔鬼网！”  
“别动了！”赫敏站在墙边惊恐地冲我们大喊，“快想想办法！”  
我强迫自己停止挣扎，藤蔓缠绕收缩的速度马上变慢了，旁边的哈利和罗恩还在和粗壮的藤蔓搏斗，脸憋得通红。“停下来！”我说，“你们越动它缠得越紧！”  
“说得倒容易！”罗恩怒气冲冲地扭动着，“它想要把我勒死！”  
“用火烧！”我喘着气，感觉那条捆住胸腔的藤蔓在一点点收紧，要把我肺里的空气全部压出，“赫敏——快——”  
“火——但这里没有木柴！”赫敏尖声叫道，“那我该怎么——”  
“你疯了吗？”罗恩咆哮起来，“你到底是不是女巫？！”  
“等一下——”赫敏连忙抽出魔杖开始挥舞。在我越来越模糊的视野中，忽然出现了一抹蓝色。没过几秒，身上的束缚忽然消失，我跪倒在地，大口呼吸着冰凉的空气。  
“斯普劳特教授说，魔鬼网喜欢阴暗潮湿的地方……”我慢慢爬起来，“多亏赫敏记得那个火焰的咒语。”  
“幸好伊莱恩在草药课上听得很认真。”罗恩对赫敏说，“也幸好她没有像你一样乱了阵脚——‘但这里没有木柴！’你在说什么啊！”  
“这边。”哈利走向一道幽暗的石头长廊，“只有这条路。”  
我们顺坡而下，三个魔杖尖的微弱光芒照亮了石廊两侧坚硬粗糙的墙壁，前方却仍是一片漆黑。地道里的空气非常潮湿，水珠沿着墙壁缓缓滴落的声音不时响起。  
“前面有光了。”罗恩忽然说，“好像还有什么东西在动。”  
我侧耳细听那轻微的沙沙声，仿佛许多翅膀在不断开合。  
“哇——那些是——鸟？”罗恩惊异地张大嘴巴。我们走进了一个灯火通明、金碧辉煌的房间，在高高的拱顶下，成百上千只宝石般流光溢彩的小鸟扑扇着翅膀，盘旋飞舞，充满了整个房间。我们对面，立着一扇紧闭着的厚重木门。  
“不会被攻击吧？”哈利仰头望向那些鸟，“虽然它们看着挺小的，但万一全都扑过来，那可不是开玩笑的。”  
“跑过去试试看。”我扬手用长袍袖口挡住自己的脸，不等他们说什么，就迈步冲了出去。虽然做足了心理准备，但尖利的鸟喙和爪子并未扑来，我安然无恙地来到了华丽的木门前，他们三个也安全通过了闪光的鸟群。罗恩和哈利试着去拧门把手，但打不开。“闪开。”赫敏说，掏出魔杖敲了敲门板：“Alohomora.”  
门纹丝不动。  
“开锁咒不起作用。”赫敏泄气地放下魔杖。  
“怎么办？”罗恩倚在墙上问，“我们得抓紧时间……”  
“这些鸟——它们不可能只是拿来做装饰的吧。”赫敏抬头望着那群飞鸟。  
“它们在反光！那根本不是鸟！”哈利喊起来，“那是钥匙——几百把钥匙！我们必须找到能打开门锁的那把——”  
“瞧！那儿有飞天扫帚。”我跑向房间角落，拉过几把破旧的扫帚递给他们，忽然有种即将完成拼图的成就感，“我们是不是需要一关一关解决谜题啊？好像还挺有趣的……”  
“噢，可别盲目乐观。如果不快一点，斯内普就要拿到魔法石了。”罗恩无情地打断我，仔细观察着木门精致的锁，“我们要找一把古色古香的大钥匙。很可能是银色的，形状像个门把手。”  
“好哩。”我翻身骑上扫把，两腿一蹬，飞进钥匙阵中，一下子被五光十色的翅膀和纹饰迷得眼花缭乱。我刚伸出手想随便抓一把，钥匙们就立即敏捷地绕开我飞远了。  
“复古、银色、像门把手！”哈利大声重复道，“我们分头找！”  
可钥匙躲闪得太快了，我们在色彩缤纷的翅膀漩涡里胡乱扑腾，飞来飞去，却什么都没抓到。“在那里！”赫敏指着拱顶旁的某一块叫道，“那把钥匙的羽毛有点耷拉着——不是那儿——不对，罗恩，再往右边点——不，再上面一点，天蓝色羽毛的那把——没错！”  
我也看见它了。那把钥匙精神不济地扑扇着翅膀，羽毛向一边倒去，就好像曾被人粗暴地抓住，又塞进锁眼了似的。  
五颜六色的钥匙群忽然卷起一股乱流，钥匙像海中鱼群般腾起整齐的波纹，避开某个横冲直撞的物体——罗恩飞快地向赫敏指的方向弹了出去，咚地一声撞上了穹顶，差点从扫帚上栽下来。  
“小心小心！”我赶紧飞过去，捞着罗恩的手臂把他往扫帚上一提，让他坐回去，“你没事吧？”  
“还好，就是有点晕……”他握紧了扫帚，喘着气浮在空中。  
“我们得包围它！”哈利喊道，“罗恩，你休息一下。伊莱恩，你从上面堵住它——赫敏，你守在下面，别让它往下飞——我来把它抓住。现在——开始！”  
我向下俯冲，赫敏迎面朝上蹿来，钥匙在我们的上下堵截中四处躲闪，哈利紧随其后。虽然它看上去懒洋洋的，但动起来依旧快得惊人，哈利向石壁一个猛扑，一阵刺耳的嘎吱声后，朝我们举起按在石壁上的那只手——钥匙在他手里有气无力地扇着翅膀。  
我和赫敏击了个掌，迅速降落，跑向那扇门。哈利把钥匙塞进锁眼，用力一拧——咔嗒。  
门锁弹开了。

“这好像也并不怎么难嘛，那接下来会是什么呢——”我兴冲冲地跟着哈利踏进门里，漆黑一片的房间突然亮起来，四壁的火把熊熊燃烧。我震惊地瞪着房间中央，满腔躁动的血液立刻冷却下来。  
这是——缩小版巨石阵？  
高大的石雕耸立在铺满了整个房间地面的巨大棋盘上，从中央分成泾渭分明的黑白两边，每一枚都起码有八英尺高。我们开门的地方在黑棋这边，对面站着队列齐整的白棋，在白棋王后的身后，有一扇闭合的门。棋盘中一片死寂。只能听见我们轻轻的呼吸声，还有石壁上火把燃烧的声音，每尊棋子雕像都毫无生气。最诡异的是，白棋子的头部正面一片光滑——它们都没有脸。  
“所以……我们要下一盘棋。”罗恩仰头望着自己身旁魁梧的骑士棋子，咬住嘴唇，“好吧。那我们就下赢这盘棋。”  
“但我一点儿也不会下巫师棋。”我慌张地摆手，“我会拖累你们的——”  
“放心，不会让你来下的。”罗恩说，“当然啦，我这么说你们可别生气——但你们三个，嗯，棋下得都不怎么样。”  
哈利赶紧说：“我们没生气。所以该怎么办？”  
罗恩走上棋盘，拍了拍他身边那枚骑士的坐骑。那匹石刻的黑马立时动起来，冲他打了个响鼻。我瞪大了眼睛，有些没能反应过来：“……它怎么活了？”  
“不然呢？这可是巫师棋啊。”罗恩不以为意地朝我招招手，“伊莱恩，站到后边来——对，你来当这个禁卫军，就是卒子——至于你，哈利，替上旁边那个主教的位置——赫敏，你到他边上去，代替城堡——”黑色的棋子们马上动起来，为我们让出棋格。  
“那你呢？”我走进卒的格子，转向罗恩。  
“我当骑士。”他深吸一口气，迈步走向右边的棋格。原本站在那里的骑士抓着缰绳，掉转马头走到房间角落里。对面一枚没有脸孔的白棋向前迈了两格。  
“对，按规矩是白方先走……”罗恩紧盯着那枚棋子，又做了个深呼吸，“现在，伊莱恩，你也向前走两格。”  
我们在罗恩的指挥下冲锋陷阵，眼看着越来越多的黑色棋子被推到墙边——白棋的行棋风格相当粗暴，几乎不放过任何一个可以吃掉棋子的机会，而且总是残忍地把黑棋一拳揍翻，再扔到角落里。好在罗恩的棋技不输对方，光是他一个人吞掉的白棋，基本就和被吃的黑棋一样多。  
“伊莱恩，向左斜进一格，把白棋吃掉。”罗恩抹了一把汗，“然后你就能变成主教*。”  
那枚白棋自动退出了棋盘。我站到它的位置上，发现自己已经走到了白方的底线，那扇门近在咫尺。  
“骑士，向右边后退。”罗恩挥了挥手，我们的一个骑士斜走一格，再往后退了一步，立刻被白王后打倒在地，发出沉闷的碰撞声，然后被脸朝下拖到了墙角。我扭头去看哈利，他脸色苍白，盯着那枚一动不动的棋子，手紧紧攥成了拳头。  
“嘿，”我轻声喊道，他回过头来，“我们会赢的，哈利。别担心。”  
“当然，我相信罗恩。”他冲我点点头，神情严肃，“我们必须要赢。”  
“就快到了……让我想想，让我想想……”罗恩搓着自己的双手，在他的棋格里转着圈，白王后把没有五官的脸转向他。  
“没错，这么走就可以……”罗恩脸色发白，又让哈利往边上挪了三格，然后对我们说，“听好了，我们马上就能赢——只要我被吃掉——”  
“不行！”赫敏大声喊道。  
“你在说什么呀！”哈利嚷起来，“没看见刚才白王后是怎么打把骑士打昏的吗？”  
“听我说——下棋总会有牺牲的！”罗恩拔高嗓门，盖过他俩的声音，“我们只能这样做！难道你想让斯内普拿到魔法石吗？”  
“但——”  
“没时间了！”罗恩高声说，“你还想不想阻止神秘人？！”  
哈利深吸一口气，终于点了点头：“好吧。”  
“准备好……”罗恩额头上细密的汗珠在火光中闪着光，但他没有伸手擦，“我一过去，你就将掉白王后，别停下来。”  
他捏着拳头，向前迈了一步。白王后立刻扑过来，一拳把他打趴在地。  
“罗恩！”赫敏的惊叫声在石壁间回荡。我克制住自己跑过去的冲动，站在棋格里看着白王后把昏过去的罗恩拖到了角落里。哈利浑身颤抖，走向白王后。她将王冠扔到他脚下，所有白棋都自动让开一条路，露出那扇门。  
赫敏立刻冲到了罗恩身边，又马上站起来，哆嗦着嘴唇：“他没事……只是晕倒了……那我们快走吧。” 她打开门，踏进门后那条顶棚高高的昏暗走廊。哈利垮着肩膀走了进去，一言不发。我跟上他，轻轻握住他的手腕。  
“可能来不及了……我们要没时间了。”他声音沙哑地低头说，看不清表情。  
“罗恩会没事的。”我放开他的手腕，抓紧那只手，望进那双垂着眼帘的绿眼睛，努力让自己也相信这些话，“我们肯定能拿到魔法石。”  
他抬眸，翡翠般的眼睛看向我。  
“别担心，我们都还在呢。”我把那只手握得更紧一点，“你已经挫败了伏地魔一次，这会是第二次。”  
“等等，你们瞧——”赫敏忽然开口，“这里为什么……没有门了？”  
我抬头看着这条平平无奇的走廊尽头，那里只立着一面光秃秃的石墙。  
“怎么可能……”我跑过去，开始上下摸索那面墙，试图找到一丝缝隙或是什么开关，但毫无发现。  
“难道我们要在这条走廊上找到隐藏的机关吗？”哈利环视了一圈这条走廊，语气里隐约带着绝望，“那要花多少时间啊……”  
“我们仔细找找。”赫敏仰头四处张望，“肯定有出口，不然斯内普也会被困在这里。”  
“那他是怎么出去的呢？”我像只壁虎一样紧贴在石壁上，手指咔嗒咔嗒抠着粗砺的石块，眼巴巴看着赫敏，“明明连一扇窗户都没有啊——”  
“你们看那里，”赫敏指向我们上方，“那是——门吗？”  
我双手一撑墙面，抬头朝石壁顶端望去。高高耸立的石头墙壁向上延伸，和廊顶相接的地方隐没在黑暗里，光线所尽处，似乎能辨认出大半个长方形。  
“为什么要把门安在那种地方？”我眯着眼睛，费劲地想看清那个方形，“他们疯了吗？”  
“但我们怎么可能够到那扇门呢？”哈利急躁地说，“它离我们头顶起码有……三十英尺吧？！”  
“一定有办法的。”赫敏坚定地看着我们，“现在，我先说说几种可能的解决方案：悬浮咒语，把我们送到石壁上面——”  
“那万一门后就是下个房间的天花板呢？我们会摔下去的。”哈利说，“而且我们从来没有用悬浮咒在人身上试过，对不对？”  
“所以说这只是方法之一。”赫敏往耳后拢了拢头发，耐心解释道，“第二种，组装一套升降器，好让我们能上去。我们得找找有没有能够变形的东西。”  
“这个走廊好像是空的。”我扫了一眼身后昏暗的长廊，“要不……我再去搜一遍犄角旮旯？”  
“还有什么办法？”哈利问。  
“还有一个，但难度太大，我们可以直接略过。”赫敏说，“得把整个走廊倒置过来。但我们才一年级，空间转换的咒语只在N.E.W.T.课上才会略有涉及。”  
“那我们——先试试悬浮咒？”哈利抽出魔杖。


	40. 最后一扇门

“咱们可以去钥匙很多的那个房间里拿飞天扫帚吗？”我回头望向走廊另一端。  
“恐怕不行，那扇门在我们进来之后就关上了。”赫敏叹气，“不知道他们设置关卡的时候有没有考虑到返回前一关——”  
“等等。”哈利跑向走廊那边，不一会儿又皱着眉头折返，“门不见了。我们被困在这儿了。”  
“什么？”赫敏喊起来。  
“那就试试悬浮咒吧，一直待在这儿不是办法。”我催促道，“先在我身上用用看。”  
哈利似乎不怎么赞同：“还是对着我来吧……”  
“噢，真的要没时间了，快点。”我一把拽过赫敏的手腕，让她的杖尖对准我，“咒语是什么来着？”  
“好吧，那么……”她深吸一口气，“Wingardium Leviosa!”  
我只觉得身子陡然一轻，就晃晃悠悠地浮了起来，脚尖没几秒便离开了地面。  
“我现在可以动吗？”我保持着刚才的姿势，不敢轻易动弹，担心干扰赫敏施咒。  
她点点头，没说话，眼睛紧紧盯着我。  
“那我跳一跳——”我曲腿想往上蹦，才发现脚悬浮在空中，找不到着力点，“噢，那只能等升到——嗯？”托起我的那股力量忽然减弱，我不由得朝右边一歪，差点跌下去。  
“还是让她下来吧！”哈利叫道，“那扇门太高了，万一中间出什么差错——”  
那股原先平稳托住我的无形魔力更紊乱了，我在空中挥舞着双手想保持平衡，但还是东倒西歪地迅速向下落去。重力重新把我拽到地面上，我踉跄着站稳身子。  
“你还好吗？”哈利抓住我的肩膀，“没受伤吧？”  
“没事啦，好得很。”  
“对不起……”赫敏沮丧地垂着头，“我想是因为我还没能控制好魔力……”  
“你已经做得够好的了，刚才我上升了有三英尺吧？”我比划了一下高度，“别忘了，在课上咱们只拿羽毛练习过而已。”  
“那现在怎么办呢？”  
“试试你说的那个空间变换？”我耸了耸肩，“你肯定知道咒语吧。”  
“我曾经看到过，但那些咒语太复杂了，我没能背下来……”赫敏神情愧疚，“我应该把它们抄下来的。”  
“我们根本就不知道会用上那种魔咒啊。”哈利显然有些失望，但还是尽力安慰她，“既然都已经这样了，不如我们就在这里等着，邓布利多一定会发现魔法部其实根本就没叫他，要不了多久，他就会回来的。”  
“可我们都走到这里了！”赫敏拨浪鼓似的摇着头，“我们经过了那么多危险——罗恩还在那个房间里躺着——说不定魔法石就在这堵墙背后！”  
“但已经没有办法了。”哈利难过地说，“我们过不去。也许麦格教授说得对，这些魔法机关对于几个一年级来说太复杂了——”  
麦格教授……魔法机关……旋转的房间……  
“除了空间魔法，一定还有别的办法。”赫敏说，“只要我们够得着那扇门就行。快想想！”  
倒置的出口……空间魔法……转换空间……形状变幻……  
“等一下。”我伸手打断了他们。两个人都望着我。  
“或许我可以试试。”我看着他们的眼睛，决定暂时撕毁同麦格教授的口头约定——“不要告诉任何人。”如果情况已经急迫得关乎魔法石的安危，甚至魔法界的存亡，我想我不该袖手旁观。成功的可能性或许不大，但我至少得做些自己能做的事。  
就像赫敏说的，罗恩还躺在那个房间角落里呢。我起码要为他做点什么。  
“你要怎么试？”哈利露出惊诧的表情。  
“空间魔法？以我们的水平，绝对不可能施那种高阶咒语的。”赫敏一脸的难以置信，“而且伊莱恩，你的魔杖……”  
“噢，不会用到魔杖。”我说，“你们给我几分钟就好，我也不确定能不能行，毕竟以前从来没有试过这种……操作。如果不行，我们就继续等邓布利多来，不耽误事的。”  
“好吧。”她说，“你要注意安全。别给自己太大压力，魔力可能会失控的。”  
“没事，我对这个办法其实也不抱什么希望。”我闭上眼睛，“不过，得请你们先暂时别说话……”  
我陷入静谧的黑暗中。

昏暗的走廊从眼前消失了，但在我放大的感官中，每道线条，每个角落，每块石头，都渐渐从混沌中清晰显露出来。麦格教授教我控制这种能力已经有一段时间了，我正努力回忆她讲授的要领，把自己有意识地沉浸在某种奇特的魔力场中，然后再尝试去改变它。只要我把整个房间转过来……不，只要把面前的墙壁上下颠倒……那么，这些石块的位置应该交错重组，变成全新的结构，并仍然和周围的墙壁紧密连接在一起……可不能让这整条走廊坍塌……

“——伊莱恩！”  
我猛地睁开眼睛。  
赫敏正凑在我面前凝视着我，见我睁眼，松了一大口气：“我们还以为你昏过去了。”  
“啊，我只是没听见你们叫我。”我发现自己不知道什么时候坐到了地上，转头望向那面石墙。  
一扇门赫然在目。  
我一咕噜爬了起来，觉得脚步有些虚浮：“居然成功了？！”我回头看了一眼，走廊尽头，通向棋盘的门又出现了。但回头的动作太快，我眼前一花，闪过模糊的幻影。  
“你怎么做到的？”哈利半是惊讶半是佩服地盯着那扇门，“虽然有点危险，但不管你用的是什么法子，它真的管用……”  
“危险？”  
“你看那里。”赫敏指了指两边墙角，灰尘和破碎的落石散落在地，看样子是刚才掉下来的。  
“以后再跟你们解释。”我朝门快走了两步，又停下来，眼前飞快掠过几道黑影，“有点头晕……咱们快点走吧，相信我，这个走廊现在结构可不怎么稳当。我总觉得还会再砸几块东西下来。”

下一个房间里躺着一只恶臭扑鼻的巨怪，我们赶快绕开这只丑陋的家伙，打开了另一扇门。一走进去，门口就腾起带魔法的火焰，挡住了去路。房间正中摆着一张放满奇形怪状玻璃瓶的桌子，以及一小片羊皮纸。我凑上前去读。  
“……一个领你向前，另一个把你送回原来的地方。两个里面装的是荨麻酒。三个是杀手，正排着队等候。选择吧，除非你希望永远在此耽搁……”  
我挪开眼睛，唯一的感觉就是脑袋被那些句子搅成了一锅浆糊。一抬头，只见哈利也满脸迷茫地瞪着虚空。他看起来并不比我了解上面写了些什么。  
“……是推理题。” 出乎我们俩的意料，赫敏居然笑了起来，“太妙了！”  
“天哪，这种东西妙在哪里？”我问，“我觉得要被困在这里一辈子了。”  
“别说傻话。”赫敏轻快地回答，“妙就妙在这不是魔法，而是逻辑推理。这个谜语其实并不难，你们看，提示都在这张纸上，七个瓶子里有三瓶毒药，两瓶荨麻酒，一瓶能让我们走到下一个房间，还有一瓶能送我们返回。”  
我和哈利面面相觑。我相信自己现在的表情跟他一个样——充满对聪明脑袋瓜的敬佩。  
“给我几分钟就好。”赫敏开始喃喃自语，在那排瓶子前走来走去，一边指点着某个瓶子。她不一会儿就停了下来，拍了拍手。  
“好了！这只最小的瓶子能帮我们通过黑色火焰——拿到魔法石。那个圆圆的瓶子能让我们穿过紫色的火焰——就是回去。”  
“里面只够一个人喝了，还不到一口呢。”哈利看着那只最小的瓶子，“这样，你们俩先回去，把罗恩送到校医室——”  
“我要跟你一起过去。”我赶紧说，“不到一口，那还可以分成两小口喝掉啊。都到了这里了，接下来也不会太危险吧。”  
虽然是这么说，但谁知道门后面有什么呢？我可不能让他一个人面对斯内普——或者更极端的情况——伏地魔。  
他没听我的，动作飞快地端起瓶子，仰头喝下魔药。  
“喂！哈利！”我气得想敲他一拳，但他忽然浑身一抖，把我和赫敏都吓了一跳。  
“不会是毒药吧？”我担心地问。  
“不是，就是冷得像冰。”他冲我们点点头，“我过去了，你们去找罗恩，然后骑飞天扫帚穿过活板门，直接去猫头鹰棚屋给邓布利多送信。”  
“好，可是……如果神秘人跟斯内普在一起怎么办？”赫敏问出了盘绕在我心里的问题。  
“我以前侥幸逃脱过一次，记得吗？”哈利指着自己的伤疤，“说不定这次也能逢凶化吉的。好啦，再拖下去魔药该失效了。祝我好运吧……”  
“祝你好运。”我和赫敏一起看着他的身影径直穿过黑色的火焰，消失了。  
“我们应该给他一个拥抱的。”赫敏轻声说，仍然凝视着火焰。  
“以后还有机会。”我逼自己把视线从黑色火焰上挪开，转身抱了抱她，发觉她在微微颤抖，“噢，赫敏，他会没事的。”  
“那我们回去吧。”她勉强笑笑，拿起圆溜溜的玻璃瓶，“这个够咱们俩喝了。”  
“你先回去。”我说，“我应该可以通过这团火。让哈利一个人在那里，总觉得有点不放心。”  
“但这种火会把你吞噬的！我在书上看到过这种火焰魔法，如果没有被摧毁，又没有合适的解药让你通过，所有试图闯过去的东西都会被烧成灰烬——”她睁大了眼睛，半哄半劝地揽住我的肩，“伊莱恩，跟我回去吧。你也说了，哈利会没事的！”  
“可以试试看吧，说不定——”  
哐当！哐当！轰！咔嚓。哗啦。  
惊雷般的声音在面前炸响。面前的石头地面蛛网般裂开几十道放射状的缝隙，一直延伸到我们脚下。  
几块巨大的石头突然把房间变得拥挤极了。刚才还整洁完好的桌子被一块从天而降的大石头拦腰截断，玻璃碴子和各种液体撒了满地。  
“怎么回事——为什么突然开始塌方了？”赫敏惊恐地死死抓住我的胳膊，怀里还抱着那瓶药水。  
“我猜是我惹出来的麻烦。得马上出去。”我头疼地环视房间，正担心要被困在这里，却发现紫色火焰并没有消失，反而是那丛漆黑的火，似乎正好被巨石压碎了魔法装置，已经熄灭了。唯一的麻烦是，这块正中焰心的石头太大，几乎堵住了门，得从上面爬过去。  
“你快回去找罗恩，现在这个地方很危险。”我握紧赫敏攥住我胳膊的手，“爬上这块石头就能开门了，然后一拿到魔法石，我就和哈利一起回去。没事的，赫敏。”  
“那你也要小心点。”赫敏泪汪汪地一把抱住我，瓮声瓮气地说，“你是非常优秀的女巫，伊莱恩。”  
“嗨，说什么呢，我都还不会用魔杖。你才是真正优秀的女巫。以后你一定会是全校最出色的学生，我知道的。”我不确定以后是不是还有机会对她说这些，但时间紧迫，要速战速决，“跟你成为朋友是我最幸运的事之一，赫敏。”  
“对我来说，这也是最幸运的事。”她抬起头，眼泛泪光地笑了笑，“祝你好运。”  
她喝下药水，也打了个哆嗦，穿过紫色的火焰不见了。  
我定了定神，努力忽视那股眩晕感，开始跟那块大石头较劲。石块的断面比较光滑，很难找到抓手的地方，我试着从各个方向攀爬，费了九牛二虎之力，终于爬上了石头顶部。多拖一秒，哈利的处境就危险一分——我没等头晕缓过来，就顺着相对平滑的断面溜了下去，隔着薄薄的袍子，后背被粗糙的石面硌得生疼。  
我扑到门上，深吸一口气。谁也不知道现在里头是什么情况，我不能立刻暴露自己——然后我小心翼翼地、尽量不发出声音地，扭开了门把手。

“……可是几天前我听见你在哭——我以为是斯内普在威胁你。”哈利的声音从房间里传来。  
我先是松了口气。感谢上天，他还活着。但下一秒，我就意识到有点不对劲。他面对的难道不是斯内普？他听见那个人在哭？  
我把门缝拉大了一点。  
难道——  
“我觉得很难遵从我主人的指令。”一个熟悉又令人倍感陌生的嗓音懒洋洋地响起，“他是个伟大的巫师，而我的力量这样微弱。”  
我僵住了，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。这个声音分明是——  
“你是说，当时和你在一起的是他？”  
“不论我走到哪里，他都跟我在一起。”那个平日里可怜兮兮、结结巴巴的黑魔法防御术课教授，此刻正无比清晰流利地说着话，“我是在环游世界时遇到他的。当时我还是个傻乎乎的小伙子，对是非善恶有一套荒唐的想法。是伏地魔指出了我的错误。这个世界上没有什么善恶是非，只有权力，还有那些无法获得权力的无能之辈……从那以后，我就忠心耿耿地为他效劳……”  
我已经听不见奇洛后面说什么了。恐惧和厌恶像无形的绳索，紧紧勒住我的胸腔和喉咙。他管伏地魔叫“主人”。这个总是和和气气的、老好人似的教授，把自己称作一个恶魔的奴仆。那么一切都清楚了——也许想要害死哈利的从一开始就不是斯内普，而是这个伪装成好好先生的教授。我曾经像尊敬每位霍格沃茨的老师一样尊敬他，尊敬这条毒蛇——  
后颈上的汗毛根根竖起，我竭力抑制住颤抖，又把门推得更开一点。还好这扇门上够了油，一丁点嘎吱声都没有发出。  
奇洛还裹着那条可笑的头巾站在空旷宽敞的大厅中，后脑勺侧面对着我。他面前站着哈利——被捆得结结实实的哈利。  
我屏住气，小心侧身挤过窄窄的门缝，跨过门口的零星碎石，极其缓慢地在墙壁的阴影里挪动身体。奇洛正焦躁地在绕着一面大镜子转来转去，不能让他注意到我。上一个房间的严重塌方似乎也影响了这里，墙边散布着许多石屑和尘土，我得留意别踩到它们，免得摔一跤。  
扑通。我望向房间中心，哈利倒在地上，好像被自己绊倒了。奇洛没有理他，正在自言自语：“……帮帮我吧，主人！”  
第三个声音响起来。  
我惊恐地冻在原地——这里还有一个人？！那他是不是已经发现我了？  
“利用那个男孩……利用那个男孩……”那个声音仿佛是从奇洛自己身上发出的，非常诡异。他会腹语？或者是精神分裂？还是伏地魔在他身上安了个传呼机？我缓缓呼出一口气，又开始朝哈利的方向挪动。  
奇洛让哈利站到镜子前，“照照镜子，把你看到的告诉我。”  
我这才发现，那面华丽的大镜子是厄里斯魔镜——那面噩梦般的魔镜。但现在它显得一点儿也不可怕了。梦境毕竟是假的，但死亡的威胁是真的。

我只希望哈利和自己能活着走出这个房间。

哈利站在魔镜前，在奇洛的催促下开口：“……我看见自己在跟邓布利多握手。我为格兰芬多赢得了学院杯冠军。”  
“你给我走开。”奇洛骂骂咧咧地又开始兜圈子。如果不是情况危急，我没准会笑出来——哈利绝对在撒谎，但奇洛居然蠢到一点儿也看不出来。  
但没等我心情轻快三秒钟，一个尖利的嗓音就说话了：“他在说谎……他在说谎……”  
这个诡异的声音到底从哪儿冒出来的？！  
“波特，回这儿来！把实话告诉我！你刚才看见什么了？”奇洛厉声喊道，另一个声音马上接话，“让我来跟他谈，面对面地谈……”  
接下来的情景完全超出了我最疯狂的想象——奇洛解下了他的头巾。那片本该是后脑勺的地方，一张无比丑陋狰狞的脸侧对着我，又随着奇洛的转身慢慢扭向哈利。我紧紧贴在墙壁上，甚至忘了呼吸，心脏没有狂跳，反而古怪地冻成一坨，似乎都不敢大声跳动。  
虽然只是匆匆一瞥，但我确信自己这辈子都很难忘掉那张丑脸——它像石灰粉一样死白，狭长的眼睛闪着邪恶的红光，爬行类的细长鼻孔仿佛两道裂口。尖叫被我拼命压在喉咙里。在这个恐惧如蛇般滑过我脊背的时刻，一个无厘头的念头在脑海里闪现。不知道韦斯莱双胞胎对头巾的秘密作何感想，我可还记得他们打雪仗的时候砸过奇洛的后脑勺呢……

“撒谎！”哈利的大喊把我拉回了现实，我这才发现那张蛇脸已经讲了好一会儿的话了，而且我的脚像生了根似的，一点儿也没能挪动地方。  
他刚才跟哈利说什么了？  
“多么感人啊。”奇洛后退着向哈利逼近，伏地魔的声音响彻整个大厅，“我一向敬佩勇气……是的，孩子，你父母当年都很勇敢……我先动手杀的你父亲，他倒是宁死不屈，勇敢地搏斗……你母亲其实不用死的……她拼了命要保护你……好了，把魔法石给我吧，别让你母亲为你白白丧命。” 这是我第一次从哈利以外的人那里听到他父母的事——凶手正得意洋洋地讲述虐杀的往事，折磨幸存者的神经。胸腔里渐渐涌起某种滚烫的热流，双腿似乎慢慢复苏了。我过了一两秒才意识到，那大概是混合着愤怒和仇恨的火焰。  
“休想！”哈利大喊，猛地冲向我——不，是冲向前一个房间的门。他还不知道那扇门被堵死了。  
伏地魔尖叫着命令：“抓住他！”奇洛扑过去抓住他的手臂，却很快松开了手，痛苦地弓起身体，哈利停止挣扎，慢慢爬起来，环顾四周。接着，他的眼睛越瞪越大——他看见我了。  
“抓住他！抓住他！”伏地魔还沉浸在狂怒中尖叫，奇洛举着长满水泡的双手再次扑向哈利，没有防备的他一下子被奇洛撞倒在地。我没来得及多想，蹲身抄起一块碎石就砸了过去，但没有击中。奇洛扭动着身体，大声嚎叫：“主人，我抓不住他！我的手——我的手！”他很快用膝盖压住了哈利，困惑地盯着自己的手掌——那双手似乎被灼伤了，红肿得发亮。  
“那就把他干掉！傻瓜！”伏地魔厉声吼道，“杀了他！”  
“那就先干掉我，怎么样？”我抬起一块更大的石头，大声喊起来，力图吸引奇洛的注意力——他果然看了过来。不管怎么样，先拖延住时间，绝对不能再让他有机会伤害哈利。  
“你这个蠢货！”伏地魔喝道，“动手！”  
“主人，我不知道这个家伙是从哪里冒出来的！”奇洛急忙辩驳，哆哆嗦嗦地抬起魔杖，却不知该指向我还是哈利，“我要先干掉她吗？或者——啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
他从哈利身上滚了下去，惨叫着捂住自己的脸——大大的水泡从他的指缝间露出来。  
“快跑！”哈利躺在地上冲我大吼，“朝那个房间跑！”  
但我抱着石头冲向他，砸向奇洛。“白痴！躲开！白痴！”伏地魔尖叫着，但奇洛看不见，石块狠狠击中了他的后脑勺。他缩成一团小声呜咽起来，几秒后就没了声息。伏地魔也很快闭上了眼睛。好了，这下我干了跟韦斯莱双胞胎差不多的事——也许还要更酷一点儿。  
“奇、奇洛……死了吗？”我喘着气扶起哈利，他脸色白得吓人，满头冷汗。  
“我想没有，应该只是疼昏过去了。”他抓紧我的手臂，不得不倚在我身上才能站稳，责备却脱口而出，“我叫你和赫敏一起回去的。”  
“那个房间出了点小问题。”我试图模糊话题，“你有没有感觉到震动什么的？”  
“有一点儿。我还以为地震了。”  
“整个房间都差点塌掉。应该是我转动那面墙的时候弄坏了什么支撑结构……”我看了一眼奇洛，“伏地魔怎么也消停了？他死了吗？”  
“应该也没有。”哈利捂住额头，“他跟奇洛大概是某种共生关系吧，奇洛的身体昏迷了，他就没办法醒过来。”  
“那我们把他先捆住？然后去找邓布利多。”  
哈利有气无力地点点头：“我来帮你——”  
“拜托你还是歇着吧。你现在脸色真的很糟糕。”我不由分说又扶他坐下，转身去拿刚才捆着他的那把绳索。我一边走，一边踢着地上的石子，头顶又传来不详的隐约咔嚓声。“我们最好快点离开这儿。”我抓起那捆绳子，扭头对哈利说，“这里可能——”  
我猛地顿住了。在他身后，奇洛正颤巍巍地抬起魔杖，肿胀不堪的胖脸上，那双眼睛闪烁着淬了毒的恶意——  
“小心！！！”我向哈利飞扑过去，但奇洛已经歇斯底里地大喊起来：“Avada——”  
隐约的雷声骤然放大，在头顶轰然作响，仿佛雷霆万钧。而我终于够到了哈利，从后面一把搂紧，背朝那个咒语，紧紧护住他。  
肩胛骨立刻传来剧痛。  
整个世界都在一瞬间暗下来，一切轰然崩裂。我同世界的碎屑一同飘落……在幽深的井中飘落，飘落，飘落……


	41. 探视者 - What you did was noble and brave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校长先生近来在校医院出现的频率似乎有点高，庞弗雷女士对他的到访颇有微词。

我朝幽暗的井底不断飘落。井壁渐渐变成了甬道，路线开始变得蜿蜒曲折，而我好像正搭着一辆倒退的列车，向后飞速行驶。这列车要开往哪里呢？甬道的尽头看不见光亮，只能听见耳边呼啸的风声，还有铁轨轰隆隆的声响……车缓缓减速，似乎到站了。我在昏暗的车厢中摸索着站起来，车门打开的那一刻，光芒大盛，晃得我睁不开眼睛——  
“早上好啊。”有个声音说。  
我慢慢把眼睛睁开一条缝。一片模糊的光斑在混沌的背景中闪耀着。我眨了眨眼，模糊的图像清晰起来。那片刺眼光斑在面前晃动。  
“感觉怎么样？”那个声音又说，“噢，你大概觉得太亮了吧。瞧我……”光斑挪开了，不一会儿，背景色全都降低了亮度。我又眨了眨眼，发现头顶是雪白的天花板。  
一副金边眼镜挡住了天花板，明亮的蓝眼睛从镜框中关切地望着我：“你觉得好点儿了吗？”  
记忆的闸门嚯地打开，我一下子弹了起来：“哈利！哈利怎么样了？！奇洛——”  
“噢，请镇定一点，哈利非常好，他昨天下午就已经出院了。”  
“啊……还好……”我放松下来，但马上又想起了别的，又猛地坐直身子，“可是魔法石！奇洛和伏地魔想逼哈利——”  
“他们没拿到那块石头。请安静一点，孩子，庞弗雷夫人要后悔放我进来了。”   
我长长地松了口气，接着才忽然意识到，在这个人面前，我似乎应该表现得更礼貌一点：“抱歉，教授，我刚才太激动了……”  
邓布利多笑眯眯地看着我：“不用道歉，伊莱恩。我很乐于看到你恢复了部分活力——不管怎么说，你受的伤可不算轻。现在感觉怎么样？”  
我试着扭了扭脑袋，又活动了一下胳膊，只觉得右肩传来一阵剧痛，立刻停下来：“嘶……肩膀好像有点疼。”  
“那间房子倒塌的时候，一块石头把你的肩胛骨砸碎了。但别担心，庞弗雷夫人说它很快就能长好，只要你按时喝药。”他眨了眨眼睛。  
“什么？！倒塌？那哈利有没有被——”  
“当我找到你们的时候，你把他掩护得很严实。你承担了大部分冲击。”邓布利多轻声说，“哈利非常幸运，他有一个很棒的朋友。”  
我不好意思地挠了挠脸：“他没事就好……其实我不知道房间塌下来了。奇洛那时候要对他念咒来着，什么Avada……”  
邓布利多的眼神似乎闪动了一下，然后他说：“那是最强大的诅咒，阿瓦达索命咒。看来多亏了那次坍塌，否则，你们或许就回不来了。”  
“阿瓦达索命咒？”我不明所以地重复着那个词，没太在意，“那不要紧，反正我们都活下来了。用肩膀换了两条命，还挺划算。但是，教授——”  
“怎么了？”  
“那间房子，嗯，塌得严重吗？”我小心斟酌着词句，“我想，它很可能是被我弄坏的，所以如果需要赔偿……”  
这回他笑出了声。  
“别操心这个，伊莱恩，学校不会让你赔偿的。”邓布利多乐呵呵地说，“虽然你有部分责任，但那些地下通道和房间本来就已经废弃了几百年，比较脆弱。而且，我本来以为会更糟糕的。”  
“什么更糟糕？”我揉了揉右肩膀。似乎有东西在里面动来动去，怪痒痒的。大概是庞弗雷夫人的治疗起作用了。  
“你的魔力试验。”蓝眼睛中的神色柔和起来，“我没有料到你真的可以……你通过了那道门。就连奇洛都花了一番力气。我本来认为你们会被困在那个地方的。”  
“如果我没有做到呢？万一我们真的被困住了，那魔法石不就要被伏地——抱歉——”  
“对那个人直呼其名是个好习惯。”邓布利多鼓励地微笑着，“伏地魔，他不会得手的。那天我刚到伦敦就决定立刻赶回霍格沃茨，还好不算太晚。我赶到的时候，伏地魔已经丢下他忠心耿耿的仆人逃跑了。奇洛没能活下来，但我觉得，或许这对他来说反而更好。”  
我努力思考他的话，但刚清醒过来的大脑似乎运转得不怎么灵活。  
“嗯……可是活着不好吗？虽然，啊，奇洛对别人来说很危险，但对他自己来讲，如果能活下来……我是说，他也可能改过自新吧……”我越说越小声。  
如果他能活下来——他会选择继续效忠伏地魔的吧？但难道他就不可能变得好一点吗？应该把他抓进监狱里呀，巫师界肯定有这种地方吧，至少要让他为自己曾经做过的事付出代价，让他诚心忏悔……  
明亮的蓝眼睛注视着我。  
“活着不一定是轻松的事。”邓布利多温和地说，仿佛能看穿我的想法，“对有些人来说，悔过自新比生活本身更痛苦。感受自己施加给他人的苦难，忍受良心的拷问和折磨，这只有勇敢的人才能做到。奇洛恰好是个怯懦的家伙，就算他没有因为房间坍塌而丧命，也不可能夺走魔法石，因为贪婪卑鄙的灵魂是无法伤害哈利的。”  
“……这是什么意思？”这跟灵魂又有什么关系？  
“我们恐怕没有那么多时间，庞弗雷夫人坚持说你需要休息。不过哈利一定很乐意解释给你听。”邓布利多笑了笑，“知道你醒来了，他们会非常高兴的。事实上，你或许注意到了——”他指指病床的桌子，上面摆满了各种零食，甚至连地上都堆了好几座糖果叠成的小山丘。  
“人们送给哈利的礼物比这还要多得多呢。”他好像被我吃惊的样子逗乐了，“不过显然，他们觉得你也很值得敬佩。毕竟，危急关头总能展现一个人的真实秉性。”  
“……唉。”想到赫敏他们三个，我又开始发愁，“教授……关于那件事，我可以问问您的建议吗？我不知道该怎么解释那条走廊里发生的事，因为我一直没告诉他们，我的魔力有点，呃，奇特……”  
“我相信他们会理解的。”邓布利多笑眯眯地宽慰道，“之前，麦格教授和我都认为，这件事还是保密为好——当然啦，现在也还是保密状态，但对于最好的朋友，小小的破例料想也无妨，说不定还能带来意想不到的帮助呢。”  
“那对家里人呢？比如我爸爸——”  
“奥沃尔特先生对此拥有充分的知情权。”他点点头，“其实我已经给他寄去了一封信，详细解释了这些情况。如果有必要，我们还会继续派猫头鹰联系他。你父亲送了好几只猫头鹰来呢——唔，我想是在你弟弟的帮助下……”  
“您知道亚伯？”天哪，这位校长简直无所不知！  
“亚伯拉罕·奥沃尔特，他会成为一位出色的男巫的。”邓布利多眨了眨眼，“别忘了，他的名字也在霍格沃茨录取名单里呀。”  
“啊，对哦……”  
“噢，打扰一下，校长，我想您聊得够久的了。”庞弗雷夫人端着一大瓶紫色药水走进来，开始往一个巨大的勺子里倒，“病人该喝药了。喏，奥沃尔特，这一调羹要全部喝掉——”  
“不要紧，波比，我们差不多聊完了。”邓布利多站了起来，“那么，祝你早日康复，伊莱恩。”

等到喝下那勺散发着刺鼻气味的紫色药水（它尝起来火辣辣的，仿佛要把我的食道烧穿），被庞弗雷夫人强行摁回床上（“不，现在不能接受探视。生骨药水有催眠作用，你必须好好休息！”），我才注意到一个刚才忽略了的细节——  
邓布利多什么时候起叫我“伊莱恩”了？我印象里，在所有学生中，他从来只喊哈利的名字呀。真奇怪……  
我迷迷糊糊地想着，眼皮越来越沉，终于陷入安静又黑暗的无梦睡眠里。

哈利冲进屋子的时候，我下意识往后缩了缩——他看起来下一秒就会扑过来，但现在我肩膀真的很痛。  
“等等等等一下——呃——”  
这家伙果然像炮弹似的射过来，一个猛扑，把我勒得差点喘不上气，手臂却小心避开了我的右肩膀。  
“对不起……”他非常小声地说，我几乎没听清。  
“咳咳——我，咳，我没事，不用这么——”我努力忍住挣扎的冲动，任他紧紧箍在自己身上， “咳，哈利——”  
“嘿，伙计，她要被你憋死了。”罗恩在旁边说。  
箍着我的胳膊马上松开，我使劲吸了一口气，这才缓过劲儿来。  
“噢，对不起——”哈利慌慌张张地开始打量我，“你还好吗？我实在太着急了——”  
话还没说完，他就被一把推开，长着亚麻色蓬乱长发的脑袋立刻扑了上来。  
“怎么回事——你怎么了？”我有些无措地环住赫敏，胡乱拍拍她伏在我颈边的脑袋，“不过你早上梳头了吗？有点扎手……”  
“我们还以为你要死了！”赫敏搂着我不撒手，声音闷闷的， “谢天谢地，庞弗雷夫人说你只是伤着了肩胛骨……”  
“呃——我——没事的。”她的怀抱越来越紧，我觉得眼前一阵发黑，“赫敏，松开点儿——”  
“噢，你们俩都怎么回事？”罗恩说，“你们非得让才醒过来的病人窒息而死吗？”  
赫敏赶紧放开，我大口喘着气，说不出话来。  
“嘿，伊莱恩，这几天发生了好多事！”罗恩拉过一张凳子，挤开赫敏在我面前坐下，兴致勃勃地开始讲，“你没在昨天醒过来真是太遗憾了，我跟你说，马尔福的表情精彩极了，就像有人往那张脸上糊了一个大粪蛋！哈！”  
“你能不能别这么迫不及待地显摆？”赫敏皱着眉，还有点泪汪汪的，“她才刚刚醒来，我们都还不知道她恢复得怎么——”  
“庞弗雷夫人让我们进来了呀，那就说明伊莱恩好得差不多了，是吧？”他转向我。  
“是这样没错——”但他刚才提到大粪蛋做什么？  
“肩膀还痛吗？”哈利忽然问，我这才发现，他好像从进来就一直盯着我看。  
“不怎么疼，好多了。”我朝他笑笑，竭力让自己也相信肩胛骨此刻一跳一跳的痛感并不存在，“别担心，我壮实得很呢。”  
“你这样笑实在是——”罗恩耸耸肩，“太难看了。”  
“还很痛吗？对不起……”哈利又凑过来，局促不安地在我面前举着双手，目光躲闪，像对着一台需要检修的机器，却又不知从何下手，“那，我可不可以看一下你的伤……”  
啊，我就是怕他这样。他果然会这样。  
“哈利，拜托。”我叹了口气，左手按下他停在空中的胳膊，握住他的手腕，“别再说对不起啦。你又没做错什么。”  
“我们也这么说来着。”赫敏抱着双臂评论道，“但他听不进去。”  
他低头看着我，那双绿眼睛睁得大大的：“毕竟你是因为我才受伤的，你差点就要死了——”  
“好了好了，我这不是没事嘛。”我安抚地拍拍他的手背，“如果换成你在这里躺个四五天，我肯定会内疚得要命。所以说，被石头轻轻碰一下算什么呀。瞧，现在你也好好的，我也活蹦乱跳——”  
他垂下眼帘：“……是啊，除了肩胛骨被砸得粉碎之外。”  
“噢，不要提那块倒霉的骨头了，忘了它吧，想想别的——”我正要学着罗恩轻松地耸耸肩，刚一动就疼得拧起眉毛，硬生生憋回去后半句话，“——真该死。”  
“什么时候能好？”罗恩指指我的肩膀，“庞弗雷夫人怎么说？”  
“再过两三天就能全部长好。”我握着哈利手腕的左手紧了紧，“所以别担心，哈利。”  
反正，千万别这样。我不想让他觉得内疚。  
他没有点头，看起来想说些什么，但终于没再开口。  
“气氛怎么这么奇怪？”罗恩说，“行啦，我们来跟你说说这几天都发生了什么——你真该早点醒来的！你绝对不知道自己错过了多少好玩的东西！”

两天以后，我总算获准从校医院离开了。庞弗雷夫人坚持要“再观察一段时间”，但我实在不想待在那间摆满铁板床、死气沉沉的病房里了，那里最有趣的东西是韦斯莱双胞胎送来的一块大石头——“赠给差点被砸死的奥沃尔特。一份来自友人的纪念品。” 爸爸和亚伯每天都寄来一封信，和我们讨论暑假究竟该去哪里玩。哈利盘算过再回到校医院住两天，因为庞弗雷夫人只允许探视的人每次待半个小时，但如果他是病人，就可以整天待在医务室里。罗恩和我都觉得这个想法荒唐透顶——居然有人主动要来这种地方？除了缓解我的无聊，对此我们能想到的最合理解释，就是他大概想在过于激动人心的冒险后，安安生生度过假期前的最后时光。说真的，这个期末也太不平静了。

罗恩眉飞色舞地对我详细讲述了邓布利多是怎样给格兰芬多加了一百八十分（“我下的那盘棋——他说那是一场非常精彩的巫师棋大战！”），使我们赢得了学院杯，他着重描绘了斯内普的脸色是怎样难看（“就像十年没刷过的坩埚底！”），马尔福是多么恼火（“他满以为斯莱特林能拿个七连胜呢。”），礼堂里的欢呼声是多么响亮（“屋顶都要被掀翻了，三个学院都在大喊大叫！”）。  
但这些事好像都离我有点遥远。当我们走过闪烁着烛光的走廊时，叽叽喳喳的学生们热烈谈论的话题，全都跟即将到来的暑假有关。哈利的英雄事迹传遍了整个学校，我对此毫不怀疑，但一个礼拜已经过去，比起完美落幕的冒险故事，临近的假期似乎更能激起大家的热情。  
“借过——”我抱着一大袋罗恩没吃完的糖果低头走路，转过石阶拐角，猛地被什么东西撞上，“啊，抱歉抱歉——”  
我连忙抱紧怀里的糖果袋，仰头望向撞到我的人。  
“没关系。”那人看起来像是一个拉文克劳的高年级，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，“应该是我说对不起。你的东西没掉吧？”  
“没有没有。”我也冲他笑笑，转身正要走开，却忽然被叫住。  
“你——是不是——”男生刚才弯弯的眼睛现在瞪圆了，透出一种奇妙的光亮，“那个——经常跟哈利·波特在一起的——”  
什么情况？  
“伊莱恩！伊莱恩！你跑到哪里——噢，嘿。”赫敏微微喘着气，穿过人群钻到我们面前，看了看那个高个子男生，“这是怎么了？”  
“我不小心撞到他了。”我看对方没有答话的意思，只好代他回答，而他还在一个劲盯着我看，“呃，不好意思，但是——”  
“伊莱恩！伊莱恩·奥沃尔特？”他一下子兴奋起来，“我就觉得是你！你就是那个从死咒下救了波特一命的——”  
“啊，我们还有点事，再见了。”赫敏不由分说地把我拉走了，走廊上正好涌过来一大群人，那个男生被堵在后面，我回过头，他还在踮着脚尖往这边看。  
“怎么回事？”我任赫敏抓着我的胳膊，一头雾水，“什么‘从死咒下救了波特一命’？”  
“噢，你知道的，霍格沃茨的流言总是那么夸张又不靠谱。”她减慢了脚步，耸耸肩，“邓布利多在晚宴上给你加了十分，他说这是‘对奋不顾身的勇气的褒奖’。”  
“什么？我只知道他给我加了分，原来还有评语吗？”  
“本来发生在活板门底下的事都只是传言，比如奇洛冲哈利施了个阿瓦达索命，但你身手敏捷扑过去让他躲过了一劫——之类的。邓布利多的话相当于印证了他们的想法——嗯，但我们都知道，那有点言过其实了。”  
“这故事还有这样的版本？”我手伸进糖果口袋，掏了两颗糖，递给她一颗。  
“还有人说你甩着魔杖跟奇洛干了一架。”她接过糖果，撇了撇嘴，“不知道怎么传成那个样子的。”  
“也太戏剧性了吧！他们忘记我连开锁咒都试不出来了？”我用空闲的那只手灵巧地剥开糖纸，津津有味地开始吮那颗糖，“还有什么别的版本？大家的想象力真丰富啊哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你好像觉得那很有趣。”她看着我叹了口气。  
“难道不好玩吗？”我又掏出一把糖果，扬了扬眉毛，“别皱着脸啊。你在担心什么呀？”  
“刚才那个男生的反应你看见了吧。会有更多人认出你来的。”她又露出沉思的表情，“但只要你不觉得不自在，可能也没那么糟糕——”  
“认出我又没什么。他们会觉得好奇，只是因为哈利吧。”我把糖塞进她的袍子口袋，“我不会在意的，你别担心，多吃点儿糖。可怜的哈利，他才是真正受关注的焦点啊。想想看，整整七年他都得接受那种目光呢。”  
“你不介意就好。”她把手里那颗糖剥开，塞进嘴巴，“唔，柑橘味。”  
“换个角度想，我现在也可以暂时体验一下当名人的滋味啦——”我做了个鬼脸，“虽然说，从哈利这一年的经历来看，做个名人可没那么愉快。”

有一个闪闪发光的暑假在前面等着我呢。其他的事都不要紧，最重要的是，我们马上就可以回家了——完好无损地、健健康康地，回到那座乱糟糟，但非常可爱的房子里，度过两个月无所事事、惬意快活的假期。  
现在我唯一的愿望，就是教授们不要布置太多作业——那我们就可以心无旁骛地去乡下摘醋栗，或者去俄勒冈的海边，大口吃街角那家店的巧克力果仁冰淇淋，吃到再也吃不下为止。  
噢，暑假赶快来吧。


	42. 解救哈利计划 - From Number 4, Privite Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 至少要让他过个像样的暑假呀。

没有。  
什么也没有。

我瞪着空空如也的信箱，又用目光在内壁上徒劳地刮了几遍，企图在接缝中发现点什么，却毫无所获。铁皮信箱里依旧空得连张纸屑都找不到。  
我合上拉板，朝哈利摇了摇头。帕吉在他怀里窝成一团，张嘴打了个哈欠。  
失望在他脸上一闪而过，但他马上就压下那种神色：“……他们只是太忙了。”  
“可能吧。”我耸耸肩，试图让语气变得轻松一点，“也对，赫敏要忙着写作业和预习功课；还有罗恩，他在列车上不是说过吗，他回去得帮他妈妈打扫院子，还要帮着喂鸡……”  
话是这么说，但我心里还是觉得不太舒服。无论如何，写封信的时间总该有吧？他们难道连五分钟都抽不出来？还是说，罗恩家的院子占了整个山头，要没日没夜地清扫？  
“对，他还提过要清理花园。”哈利不知是在说服我还是在说服自己， “大家都挺忙的，等有空就会给我们回信了。”他揉了揉帕吉的脑袋，”海格大概又找到了什么有趣的动物吧——哦，但愿不要有趣得过了头。”  
我也立刻想起了那条漂亮的小龙：“龙蛋应该没那么容易弄到，谁会没事把龙蛋揣在兜里到处走啊——”我脑中灵光一闪，“嘿！也许他们要给你个惊喜！”  
“这跟龙蛋有什么关系？”他一愣。  
“不，我是说，明天就是你生日了！他们肯定在准备什么秘密礼物，不想让我们提前知道！”  
“啊，这说得通。”谢天谢地，哈利看起来总算高兴了一点，“可能是这样。”  
“嘿！孩子们！”厨房窗口传来爸爸兴奋的喊声，“松饼烤好了！今天配橘子酱怎么样？”  
哈利立刻向我投来惊恐的眼神。  
“阿尔伯特什么时候烤的松饼？”他慌忙问，“他知道我来了吗？我还是等一会儿再进屋好了——”  
没等他挪动脚步，一个茶色脑袋就从大门后探了出来：“早上好，哈利。”  
帕吉灵巧地从哈利怀里跳下地，蹿到那人脚边，亲热地用脖颈蹭他的拖鞋。  
“早上好——听着，亚伯，我过一会儿再——嗷——”一道黑色的影子嗖地从门里扑到他身上，开始吭哧吭哧舔他的脸。  
哈利搂住兴奋的大狗，试图让它安静下来：“嘘，迪斯科……”  
爸爸的呼喊再次响起，这回更大声了：“都去哪儿啦？快来，凉了就不好吃了！亚伯，看看伊莱恩是不是又倒回床上了——”  
“才没有！”我朝屋里喊。  
“是哈利，爸爸。”茶色脑袋又钻回门里，“伊莱恩在门口呢。”  
哈利张着嘴站在原地。迪斯科开始绕着他转圈圈。  
我同情地拍了拍他的肩膀：“躲不掉的。在让你吃掉五六个松饼之前，他肯定不会放过你。昨天你不是吃了两个吗？说不定今天爸爸手艺有进步呢？”  
“可昨天那两个松饼是亚伯做的呀——”  
“什么？她起床了吗？”爸爸的声音越来越近，“我们得给哈利留几个，说不定他今天也会来吃早餐。今天的面糊搅拌得非常成功——”  
迪斯科打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
下一秒，又一个茶色脑袋出现了。那张一个礼拜没有刮胡子的、洋溢着自豪的脸从门后探出来，一下子惊喜地瞪大了眼睛：“嘿！瞧瞧这是谁！”   
“哈利！早上好！昨晚睡得怎么样？”最近对制作松饼着了魔的我老爸一把搂过哈利的肩膀。空气中立刻弥漫开一股面粉味。  
“早上好——咳咳，睡得很不错，谢谢——咳咳咳——”  
“吃过早餐了吗？”爸爸揽住哈利的肩膀，把他推进屋里。我眼看着哈利的灰色格子衫上出现了一枚清晰的白手印，然后是第二枚。  
“来尝尝今天的松饼。昨天傍晚买了你喜欢的那种橘子果酱——”

“其实你的厨艺有进步。”哈利似乎实在不忍心辜负爸爸充满期待、亮晶晶的眼睛，偏过头边打量盘子里的松饼，边斟酌着说，“嗯……今天没有烤焦。”  
“果酱抹得也很均匀。”我补充。  
“那是哈利自己抹上去的。”亚伯拆台。  
然后我们一起盯着哈利。他咬下一小块松饼，潦草地嚼了三两口，动作艰涩地咽下去，然后在炯炯目光下开口：“……挺好吃的……”  
“是吧！我就知道！”笑容立刻在爸爸脸上绽开。他笑眯眯地揉了揉哈利的头，又伸手去够亚伯的脑袋，被他一如既往地敏捷躲过。  
“还有很大的进步空间——”我试图让面前这个踌躇满志的黑暗料理制造机冷静下来。一看到那副要再接再厉、大展宏图的模样，我就有种不祥的预感。  
但没有用。这家伙对烹饪的热情真是非比寻常，他已经开始兴奋地搓手了：“那么接下来——你们觉得——做点糖浆水果馅饼怎么样？”  
“好主意。”亚伯立刻说，“哈利爱吃这个。”  
哈利瞪大了眼睛看向他：“我……”  
“那个也太难了吧？”我憋着笑给他解围，“为什么不从你还算拿得出手的胡萝卜蛋糕开始呢？一步一步来，做好胡萝卜蛋糕之后做巧克力蛋糕，巧克力蛋糕之后做水果馅饼……”  
“巧克力蛋糕步骤更复杂。”亚伯纠正我，“别指望爸爸能先做出——”  
“好主意。那罐可可粉放哪儿了？”爸爸立刻转身奔向客厅——他把不常用的调味品都堆在厨房门边的一张小桌子上。  
“不是那儿——在壁炉上面。”亚伯冲他喊，“找找海盗船模型的后边。”  
“等水果馅饼做出来，我们一定不跟你抢。”我乐呵呵地对哈利说，“不过起码得等上几个月。他现在端出来的新款甜品，除了帕吉，没有谁敢试吃。”  
“帕吉只是还没学聪明。”亚伯说，“再来几次它就明白了。”  
我以为哈利就要开始为未来的馅饼而坐立不安，但扭头一看，那人似乎没有一点不乐意的样子。他望着客厅，微微抿嘴，不知道在想什么。  
“味道也许不会太糟糕呢。”他忽然回头对我们笑开，绿眼睛闪着光，“嘿，对阿尔伯特有点信心吧。”

除了老也不回信的朋友们之外，哈利和我还有其他事情要操心——比如他的猫头鹰。从霍格沃茨放假回家的那天，爸爸本来打算让哈利先回去整理一下东西，然后再把行李都搬到我们家来，这样他就可以直接在这儿过暑假了。德思礼们似乎对这个方案也非常满意，但他们大概存心不想让哈利好过，于是第二天，哈利告诉我们，他姨父把那只装着魔法课本、笔记、天平和望远镜的箱子锁进了储藏室，还把海德薇的笼子放在了某间小卧室里。  
“这些东西你都可以用我的啊。”我说。  
“我不想让海德薇自己待在那儿。它会无聊到发疯的。我提议过把它带到这儿来，可是弗农姨父不同意，他怕海德薇会自己飞回女贞路四号，说还是关起来更保险。”哈利按着眉心说，“我打算还是在那里过暑假——但我白天会经常来的，只要有时间。”  
我识趣地没有多说什么。  
理论上，他的确应该很有时间。只不过他姨妈好像特别爱指使他修建树篱或者擦洗地板。那位长着一张马脸的女士给人留下的印象绝对称不上愉快，在车站第一次见面的时候，她几乎没有正眼看过爸爸，打量我和亚伯的眼神仿佛在看两条鼻涕虫——据哈利说，那也是德思礼一家平时打量他的眼神，这让我听了之后觉得非常难过。  
不过哈利只要一做完家务，就会回到他在这儿的房间。厨房楼上原本用来堆玩具的房间在放假前进行了一次翻新，爸爸把原来的帆布折叠床换成了四柱木床，又往里添了衣柜和书桌。亚伯不知道从哪里找来了一幅魁地奇球队的海报贴在墙上，看起来还挺像样子。不过我们经常能从房间抽屉和角落里翻出积木和拼图碎片来。

“爸爸问你明天想吃什么。”  
……根据这位女巫的讲述，她的曾祖父，男巫潘德门特，曾经于四十年前在游历西伯利亚时发现一头彩色的独角兽……  
“什么？啊，没关系的。”  
……潘德门特后来在苏格兰的酒馆里同乡邻们说：“那头独角兽像在彩虹里浸过似的。千真万确。”一起喝酒的朋友们不以为然，认为那是他喝多了伏特加产生的幻觉……  
“他总得做点什么菜呀。我打算烘两盘水果馅饼。伊莱恩说她要做洋葱汤，还有番茄鸡肉奶酪乳蛋饼——不过家里没有鸡肉了。你昨天买鸡肉了吗，伊莱恩？”  
……众所周知，在世界各地的记载中，几乎没有出现过除银色以外其他毛皮颜色的独角兽……  
“伊莱恩！”  
“怎么了？！”我猛地抬头，亚伯和哈利都正看着我。  
“你在读什么呢？”亚伯挑眉，“那看起来可不像是作业啊。”  
“是艾什利先生借给我的书。”我合上那本《嗷呜呜呜——信不信由你！举世罕见的怪奇生物！》，“你们在说什么？”  
“鸡肉。你明天不是要烤乳蛋饼吗？”  
我立刻跳起来：“啊啊啊啊我忘了！鸡肉乳蛋饼绝对不能没有鸡肉啊现在几点了去百货店还来得及吗——”  
“没事的，没有乳蛋饼也无所谓……”哈利也站了起来，有点无措，“也不是什么重要的日子……”  
“说什么呢？”我利索地趴到地板上，用手从桌子底下扫出几枚硬币，边数边说，“过生日一定要有奥沃尔特独家特制的番茄鸡肉奶酪乳蛋饼！”  
“这里还有。”亚伯递过来几张平整的纸币，“快，去晚了店都要关门了。”  
我接过来，把硬币哗啦啦倒进口袋，飞奔出门：“马上就回来——”  
“记得买菲达奶酪，”亚伯追了出来叮嘱道，“哈利喜欢气味淡一点的。”  
“知道！”我一挥手，朝楼下冲去。

砰。关烤箱门。  
面糊乖乖躺在模具里，在高温下滋滋作响，缓缓膨胀。  
厨房里溢满了食物的香气。现在只差乳蛋饼、洋葱汤和亚伯的蛋糕了，一两个小时以后，一顿完美的生日晚餐就能摆上桌。主人公还没有到场，八成是在几条街外的女贞路给地板打蜡。但没有关系，他总会出现的。  
我充满慈爱地又欣赏了那片面糊片刻，转向正一丝不苟拿小天平称无花果的亚伯：“你能替我看着它一会儿吗？”  
“你要去哪儿？”他眼都没抬，依旧紧盯着天平刻度。  
“给哈利准备礼物。”我长话短说，省略了计划中的其他元素，“这个大概四十分钟就能出炉了，你放在一边晾着就行。”  
“注意安全。”他又往天平左边加了一小瓣无花果，仍注视着刻度，“我会帮你先切好洋葱的。”  
“好的谢谢！”我猛地在他脑袋上揉了一把，趁他还在发愣，得意大笑着跑出了厨房。

我的计划非常简单：把海德薇给哈利带过来。如果有可能，再捎上他的箱子。  
德思礼一家料想也不会关心它的去向，他们大概巴不得摆脱那只猫头鹰。哈利昨天说佩妮姨妈叫他今天给客厅地板打蜡，所以拥有完美的不在场证明。他满可以解释说是海德薇自己飞走了。唯一的问题是，他们可能会责怪哈利没关好笼子。  
至于爬上德思礼家的房子，这实在是小事一桩。哈利去年圣诞节送给我的攀爬套装这会儿正好派上了用场——我只希望德思礼的邻居们眼睛不要太尖，在我爬到一半的时候开始惊叫有小偷。  
唔，虽然听起来的确和小偷没什么区别，但那毕竟是哈利的猫头鹰。

躲在女贞路四号的后院树篱里向楼上望时，我松了口气。翻墙很顺利，而哈利所说的那间小卧室窗口在一大株柠檬树上头，树枝恰好能挡住房子外壁，我被发现的几率会大大降低。德思礼家的后院草坪整齐得像铺了层塑料草皮，别说门窗，连篱笆都一尘不染，我甚至要怀疑哈利的姨妈拿着消毒水喷遍了这栋房子的每个角落。  
这样也好，爬墙的时候，墙壁越干净，攀爬手套附着得越牢，起码不用担心掉下来。  
从窗户望进一楼的厨房，里面没有人。大概是有风吹过，身边的灌木丛发出轻微的窸窣响动。我戴上手套，钻出树篱，猫腰飞快蹿到柠檬树后头，双手往墙上一按，开始往上爬。  
“……这块地板不够亮！”忽然有个尖利的女声从某扇窗户中飘来，“……仔细点，得擦得像镜子……”  
我没抑制住好奇，朝声源爬过去，小心翼翼地扒在窗缘，只露出眼睛。  
一个系着围裙的瘦削女人背对窗子，站在光可鉴人的木地板上，一手叉腰，一手在空中挥舞：“……还有那边！茶几下面！”  
我们生日晚餐的主人公正半跪在地上，攥着抹布低头涂抹蜡油：“好的。”  
啊，好想往佩妮姨妈脑袋上砸一个柠檬——  
哈利突然抬眼往窗外一瞥，我立刻缩回脑袋，赶紧又往二楼的那间卧室爬去，安慰自己他应该没有看见。毕竟论反应速度，全年级里我可是数一数二——噢，不过，当找球手的哈利应该能并驾齐驱。  
窗户没锁，一使劲就能拉开。我利索地跳进房间，没费什么力气就找到了海德薇的大笼子——这个卧室简陋窄小得惊人，几乎塞不下另一张桌子。鸟笼就摆在衣柜旁的旧木桌上。  
雪白的大鸟发出一声愉快短促的鸣叫，不安分地拍了拍翅膀，掀起一小股风。  
“嘘——”我在它面前弯下腰，“你想出来吗？过一会儿就能见到哈利了。记得要安静，德思礼不知道我在这儿，咱们可不能被发现。”  
它歪头眨了眨黄澄澄的眼睛，似乎同意了。  
楼下响起汽车引擎的声音，紧接着是轰隆隆的喊叫：“佩妮！佩妮！准备好了吗？梅森们马上就会来！”  
我没再浪费时间，马上掏出一枚发卡，伸进锁眼捣鼓了几下，锁头咔嚓一声旋开了。海德薇迫不及待地冲出了笼子，翅膀在房间里扇出阵阵大风。  
“安静，安静！”我连忙试图止住它，“我知道你被关得太久了，但再忍一会儿就好——现在出声，哈利会有麻烦的。”  
我把窗户敞得更大一下，示意海德薇过来：“你愿意的话，可以先呼吸一下新鲜空气，然后直接去我们家。”  
大鸟满意地轻轻啄了一下我的手背，腾空而起，迅速消失在窗外渐渐暗下来的天幕中。  
我松了口气，回头正要去打开房门，忽然觉得有些不对劲。  
在哈利铺得平平整整的被单上，多了一个人影。

那位——姑且称之为生物——安安静静地坐在昏暗的房间里，细瘦的双手交叠放在膝上，正目不转睛地看着我。  
他看起来那么瘦小，我甚至根本没觉得害怕。一定是艾什利先生书里奇奇怪怪的魔法生物把我的心脏锻炼得强大了。  
“——嗨？”我迟疑着那生物打了个招呼，“请问你是怎么进来的？我没听见有人开门……”  
那双和苹果差不多大的圆眼睛在昏暗的光线中眨也不眨。  
“尊敬的伊莱恩·奥沃尔特小姐——”那生物细声细气地开口。  
“诶？你认识我？”  
“伊莱恩·奥沃尔特小姐是哈利·波特先生的朋友——”他跳下床来，正好避开了床脚散落着的几只袜子，朝我低低鞠了一躬，皱巴巴的耳朵几乎要碰到地板。  
我连忙避开那个鞠躬，越来越疑惑：“别别——请问你是？”  
“多比。”他尖声说。  
“你好，多比。”我伸出手去，“虽然不知道你为什么会在这里，但——”  
“奥沃尔特小姐对多比这么客气！”他没有伸手，发出一声响亮的抽噎，让我大为惊诧，“哈利·波特拥有这么好心的朋友！”  
“小声点，多比——我们会被发现的——”我赶紧安抚他，但似乎作用不大。他开始用自己的衣服大声擤鼻子。  
楼下忽然传来弗农·德思礼洪亮的嗓音：“不到半个小时！梅森们就会在门口出现了！”接着是一个男孩傻里傻气的做作腔调：“我想再演练一遍——梅森夫人，请问我能把您的外套挂起来吗？”  
老天——我想起来了，难怪哈利今天得打地板蜡——他说过的，德思礼家今晚要宴请一个大客户！  
我立刻转向多比：“你还有什么事吗？要不我们先出去再说？”  
多比停止了抽泣，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着我，神色认真：“多比有个卑微的请求，不知道尊敬的小姐能不能抽空——”  
“他们该多喜欢他啊！”一个女人的声音哽咽着说，“我的达力小心肝！”  
“我们得赶快走了。”我截住多比的话头，“你能够用原来的方法出去吗？或者你可以趴在我背上，你看起来一点都不沉……”  
“趴在小姐的背上？！多比怎么敢——”多比惊恐得像要晕过去，眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒地落下来，“尊敬的小姐这么善良、这么体贴……”  
我被他的反应弄得手足无措，完全不明白他为什么又哭了：“别别别，我们会有麻烦的……你听我说，我得去拿哈利的箱子，你自己能出去吗？要不然你可以待在这儿等我回来，只要不发出太大的声音就好。”  
“哈利·波特的箱子？要带到霍格沃茨的箱子？”多比揉着泪汪汪的眼睛问。  
“对，那个箱子被锁在楼下的储藏室里。”我走向门口，“我会尽快回来的。”  
“哈利·波特不能回霍格沃茨了。”他止住了哭泣，睁大眼睛望着我，“奥沃尔特小姐应该阻止他去那里。”  
我心往下一沉，但很快又恢复镇定。  
“什么？为什么？”我手握在门把上，“他是霍格沃茨的学生，如果真的出了什么问题，教授们会派猫头鹰来的——”  
“可哈利·波特和奥沃尔特小姐整个假期都没有收到邮件。”多比慢慢把手背到身后。  
我不甘愿地承认：“他们只是太忙了而已——等等——你怎么知道？”  
“哈利·波特不能去霍格沃茨，那里太危险了。”他重复道，似乎没有要解释的意思，“奥沃尔特小姐得阻止他。”  
“抱歉，等一下。”我松开门把手，拉过椅子坐在多比对面，“你怎么知道那里有危险？而且只要有邓布利多在，没人能把哈利怎么样——话说回来，你到底是谁呀？你怎么找到这个地方的？而且——是你截了我们的信？”  
“多比必须要警告哈利·波特。”他局促不安地交替转移身体重心，两只脏兮兮的光脚在地上搓来搓去，“多比跟自己保证，不能看着巫师界最伟大的人陷入生命危险，多比要亲自告诉他。要是奥沃尔特小姐能帮多比说服哈利·波特，他一定会听小姐的——”  
“他们的车来了！”楼下再次传来喊叫，随着沉重的脚步声逐渐逼近，“快！你！上楼去！”  
完了。完了。弗农·德思礼。  
“衣柜！钻到衣柜——”我扭头朝多比挥手，却发现房间中已经空无一人。  
来不及思考，我麻利地闪身躲进衣柜，刚关上柜子，房门就轰地敞开了，走廊里的灯光涌进这间暗沉沉的卧室。  
“不许——发出——一点——声音。”从柜门的缝隙中，我能看到一只粗短的手指威胁地指着哈利的鼻尖，“否则——有你好看。”  
等等，那只鸟笼！天啊希望他不要注意到海德薇已经走了——房间里没有开灯应该不会看见的吧——  
砰！  
咚咚咚的脚步声又逐渐远去。我松了一口气，拉开柜门。  
哈利吓得向后退了一大步，差点跌倒：“哇啊啊啊——”   
我立刻拽住他，一把捂住他的嘴：“嘘！！！是我！”  
他停止挣扎，整个人立刻松懈下来，温热的鼻息喷在我的手心：“……唔……”  
我放开他，心有余悸地看了一眼门口。好在德思礼没听见刚才的响动。  
“伊莱恩，你实在是——我还以为有小偷。”他微微喘着气，“你不是应该在家里吗？”  
“你不是应该在回去的路上吗？”我捶了他一下，“看德思礼这个架势，是要把你锁起来吧？”  
他打开灯，过了一会儿才回答：“……我打算等他们吃完晚饭再溜出去。不过你是怎么——噢，对，一定是爬上来的。”  
佩妮姨妈浮夸的高声假笑从门厅飘过来：“——嗬嗬嗬嗬！您谬赞了，我们的花园疏于打理——”  
“本来想把箱子带给你当作生日礼物的。”我叹了口气，“没事，下次我再试试。现在先走吧？亚伯应该都烤好水果馅饼了。”  
“嗯。”他眼睛亮起来，“我们可以从边门溜出去——嘿，海德薇去哪儿了？！”  
“你放心，是我是我。”我听出了他声音里的焦急，赶忙解释，“我让它先出去透透气，然后直接飞回家。”  
“啊。那就好。”他挠挠后脑勺，“我还以为它生我的气，自己跑走了……”  
“怎么会呢。”我掏出手套戴上，“好了，我从这里下去，到后门跟你会合。”  
“外面那么黑，要是踩空了怎么办？”他摇摇头，“我们一起下楼。”  
“哈利，拜托，这只是一面两层高的墙而已。”我蹬上窗台，“而且，万一被发现，他们准以为是你带我进来的。我可不想给你惹麻烦。回头见！”  
“回头见。”他的声音从头顶的窗口飘出来。我沉入夜色中，扭头一望，隔壁的几栋房子的窗格里，都已亮起橘黄色的灯光，在深蓝的天幕下格外耀眼。  
肚子好饿……家里的饭菜应该差不多都备好了吧？  
我动作飞快地向下爬，不一会儿就站到了德思礼家的后院里。佩妮姨妈没有关窗户，炸土豆和肉排的香气悠悠从厨房里弥漫出来。  
更饿了……也不知道那炉乳蛋饼烤得成不成功，一会儿吃的时候是抹番茄酱还是果酱呢……  
我叹了口气，倚在墙边，眼巴巴地等着哈利出来。  
噗。  
面前瞬间多了个身影。多比睁着他巨大的眼睛，一眨不眨地望向我。  
“——真的太酷了。”我佩服地打量着他。在厨房的灯光下，现在能够看清了，他那身破旧的衣服似乎是一套枕巾做成的，布满茶渍和咖啡渍。  
“你能立刻显形或者隐形？”我朝他弯腰，“好厉害啊……刚才在哈利的房间你也是这样消失的吗？”  
“是的。奥沃尔特小姐要帮多比吗？”他交握双手，期待地看着我，“您一定可以劝说哈利·波特不去霍格沃茨——”  
“对不起，多比，我恐怕不能。”我苦恼地抓了一把头发，“你又不肯告诉我到底是怎么回事，还有信的事，你知道我们的信——”  
我瞪大了眼睛。他捧着一叠刚从枕巾里掏出的、大大小小的信封，呈到我面前。  
“希望好心的小姐和哈利·波特能原谅我——这都是为了他的安全。”  
“但你不能扣住我们的信呀！”我伸手要去拿信，但他灵敏地一闪，身影出现在几步之外。  
“那么多比只好自己去找哈利·波特了。”他又低低鞠了一躬。  
噗。  
他再次消失了。我抱着胳膊站在原地，望着后院黑黝黝的树丛，久久不能回过神来。  
他好歹要把信留下来啊，亏我还偷偷埋怨了罗恩和赫敏一阵子——谁知道他们的信都被截住了呢。多比究竟想做什么？还有，最要紧的是，为什么他老说哈利去霍格沃茨会有危险？  
我坐立不安地又等了几分钟，越想越急，可哈利总也不出现。夜色愈发浓稠，德思礼一家和梅森们的谈笑声同食物的香味绞在一起，让人心烦意乱。  
不行——我得去找他。  
我腾地站起来，往窗子里望去。

厨房里，一块硕大的奶油布丁悬浮在半空中。  
我瞪大了眼睛。刚刚消失在我面前的多比背朝厨房站着，一根手指虚点空气，指向那块装饰精美的布丁。窗口正对着厨房和通往二层的楼梯，楼梯底下站着满脸惊恐的哈利。他紧紧抓着楼梯扶手，口型不住地重复同一个词。  
他在说，“不”。  
我立刻明白多比想干什么了。他居然要威胁哈利。他根本不明白这会给哈利带来多大的麻烦——德思礼肯定会认为这是哈利搞的鬼。  
多比不能这么做。想都别想。  
我唰地从外面拉开厨房窗户，避开水槽，跳上光洁如新的瓷砖地板。正在对峙的他们都望了过来。  
哈利愣了几秒，眼睛里闪过一道亮光，压低嗓音求助：“伊莱恩，布丁！抓住那块布丁！”  
“请先生不要怪多比——”多比细长的手指又向上遥遥一挑，那块布丁立刻往天花板又靠近了几英寸，“奥沃尔特小姐不肯答应，哈利·波特也不肯答应。多比必须要来提醒他，告诉他霍格沃茨有危险——”  
“拜托你，多比，把布丁放下——”哈利绝望地看着那块布丁，很奇怪地，又把视线投向我这边，“我必须回霍格沃茨——”  
“快走。”我对哈利说，“上楼，或者赶紧从这栋房子里出去。别让德思礼们看见你在这儿。”  
“你要干什么？”他迟疑着问，“我不能把你一个人留在——”  
“快走！”我又甩给他一个催促的眼神，“这里交给我——”  
“哈利·波特得答应不去霍格沃茨。”多比尖着嗓子重复。那块布丁正缓缓飘出厨房，晃晃悠悠向餐厅浮去。  
我朝那块布丁冲去，却扑了个空。多比枯瘦的食指抬得更高了，大眼睛望着我：“小姐不要怪多比……”  
天哪，他可真是固执得不得了。我仰头使劲垫脚去够那块布丁，但它灵巧地又上升了一英尺，正浮在厨房门口。  
佩妮小心翼翼的声音在这时响起：“我还准备了一些布丁和冰淇淋——”  
一墙之隔，刀叉和盘子轻轻的碰撞声清晰可闻。我还能听到达力欣喜的叹息，接着是椅子腿摩擦地面的声音。  
响亮的犬吠突然从窗外传来，所有的声响都停顿了一瞬。  
趁着多比转向窗户的当儿，我已经爬到了门边摆着茶壶的桌子上，往高高漂浮的布丁伸出手去。  
多比没料到我的举动，先是一愣，然后马上打了个响指，指挥它避开我的双手。情急之下，我从桌上跳起来，一把扑向布丁，心里默念：摔不死的摔不死的，这里顶多离地三四英尺……  
啪。  
感官顷刻间被阻隔，眼前一片漆黑，黏腻厚重的味道直灌进我的鼻腔和嘴巴，甜得令人窒息——  
下一秒，四肢就撞上某种柔软但又带着些棱角的物体，接着，我的手肘和膝盖狠狠磕在了坚硬光滑的平面上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
女人的尖叫那样近，嘹亮得几乎要刺穿我的鼓膜。  
我挣扎着从那个正在乱动的物体上爬下来，一仰脸，大块大块的奶油就从脸上滑落下来。我边努力抠掉糊住眼睛和鼻子的糖霜和奶油，边张嘴往里咽了几口。绵密甜美的布丁在舌尖化开来，带着各种莓果的芬芳——唔，老实说，佩妮的手艺真不错。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”那个女人的尖叫还在房间里缭绕。  
我把沾满奶油、黏糊糊的手在地板上蹭了蹭，又抹了一把脸，总算能睁开眼睛了。  
马脸女士正坐在我面前扯着嗓子嚎叫，我几乎能看清她喉咙口持续颤动的小舌。她肩头和前襟布满缤纷的污渍，一片狼藉。  
我又舔了舔嘴边的奶油，抬眼望向屋中。餐厅里的其他四个人仿佛都被施了石化咒，一动也不动。弗农·德思礼的脸庞在不断变换颜色，由红转青，又由青转白；达力还叼着半块曲奇，小眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的；另外两个陌生人——想必就是梅森夫妇俩——呆若木鸡。  
我回头望了一眼厨房。那里已经空无一人。  
“小——小偷——小偷！”弗农·德思礼似乎正从震惊中回过神来，结结巴巴地开口，“入、入室抢劫！！！”  
我飞快地爬起来，留神避开滴落在地上奶油，冲进厨房，踩上水槽跳出了窗户。  
身后开始响起杂乱的脚步声，佩妮姨妈的尖叫渐渐平息下去。我抓起放在树篱边的攀爬手套，箭步穿过后院，双手一撑，翻过了木栅栏。  
昏黄的路灯下，一个瘦削的身影朝我走来。  
“呼——”我把手里的奶油往裤子上抹了抹，试着向他露出微笑，“嗯唔啊呜唔嗯。”  
我们得快点跑啊！  
哈利打量了我片刻，拧起的眉心被橘色的灯光染得柔和了几分，然后伸出双手开始揩我脸上的奶油：“怎么弄成这个样子了。对不起……”  
他拇指动作很轻，但稳稳当当地抹掉了我眼眶旁的奶油。视线一下子开阔起来。  
我偏头躲开他的手，一把刮开糊在嘴上的布丁：“快跑！”  
“哈？”  
他还在发愣，我赶紧用那只蹭得相对干净些的手抓住他的胳膊，以百米冲刺的速度拽着他沿街狂奔。

“……总之，太奇妙了。”两个小时后，我坐在餐桌边兴奋地挥舞着一块已经有点凉的乳蛋饼，“这是我第一次把整张脸埋进布丁里——”  
“纠正一下，”爸爸打断我，“你大概已经忘记了，不过在你三岁生日那天，因为太困，你把脑袋扎到了蛋糕碟里。我还有照片，如果你们想看——”  
“不想看——”我立刻表示反对。  
但哈利和亚伯已经开始使劲点头：“照片在哪儿？”  
“晚饭之后我去找找。”爸爸又往盘子里添了几块水果馅饼，一挑眉，“当时大家笑得腰都直不起来——”  
“是啊，是啊，可以想象。”我咬了一口乳蛋饼，干巴巴地说，“就像你刚才开门看到我的时候。”  
“我应该带着相机去开门的。”他不无遗憾地叹了口气，“你是没看见自己当时的样子，头上还挂着一颗樱桃——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
亚伯也闷声笑起来。哈利望着我，高高翘起嘴角。  
“蛋糕！”我连忙转移话题，“该吃生日蛋糕了！”

“你没事吧？”  
我放下那摞刚洗好的盘子，扭头看向站在厨房门边的人，有些莫名其妙：“——什么？”  
“不是说摔进那块布丁里了吗。”他走进来，随手把端着的脏盘子浸到水里，“多比把它升得那么高……”  
“只是桌子的高度而已。真的没事。”我耸耸肩，“好啦，你先出去，怎么能让过生日的人刷盘子呢？”  
“如果我当时没有走开……”  
“那你就会被德思礼抓住，吃不了兜着走。还好你动作快。”我做了个鬼脸，“嘿，我当时就有百分九十的把握能解决那个麻烦——噢，当然，砸坏布丁不在计划范围内，但也算解决方法之一吧。反正只要你没事就行——”  
“……谢谢你。”  
我偏过脑袋，见他正垂头擦拭那个盘子，手里灰色的抹布沿着边缘缓慢转圈。然后他抬眸望进我眼里，那双翡翠般碧绿的眼瞳深处，似乎有光芒闪动。  
“只要你没事就好。”我冲他微笑，“啊，把盘子放那儿吧，我来——”  
一阵窗外刮来的风扫过厨房，天花板上的灯都摇晃起来，厨房里的影子跟着左摇右摆，明明灭灭。  
雪白的猫头鹰站在哈利肩头，歪头鸣叫了一声。  
“海德薇！”他笑着抚摸它的羽毛，“你总算回来了！”  
“十二岁生日快乐，哈利。”我对他说，“祝你今年过得愉快——而且平安。”  
“谢谢。我会努力的——”头发蓬乱的男孩含笑看着我，神色有一丝淘气，“只要麻烦别找上门来。”


	43. 在陋居 - Welcome to Weasleys'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 快乐的田园诗生活。阿尔伯特•奥尔沃特来访。

我很快熟悉了德思礼家外墙上的每道缝隙，每根外露的水管，以及屋顶上各个可供攀登的角落。  
而这全部都源于哈利的禁闭。  
在生日之后，他接连三天都没有出现，我们又不能冒险让海德薇给他送信——那家人很可能会把它关起来。第四天，再也坐不住的我又爬上了女贞路四号的墙壁，从二楼的窗外看见了小卧室里愁眉不展的哈利。才几天不见，这扇窗户就变了样子。几道铁栏杆钉死在窗框上，很有点牢房的味道。  
德思礼疯了吧？  
我正抓着栏杆犯嘀咕，手腕就被抓住了。  
“嘿你动作够快的——”  
“你总算来了！”他把头塞进两道铁栅栏之间，神色激动，给我一种正在探监的错觉，“我这两天一直在想，之前我们本来应该定一个暗号，比如假如我消失超过两天，就说明是被困住了什么的……”  
“这不是来了嘛。”我略一思索，决定改变战略，“你等一会儿，我从楼顶进到屋子里，你给我开门——”  
“我没有钥匙。”他耷拉着脑袋，“抱歉。”  
“你道什么歉呀。”我向上一攀，双脚踏上窗台，左手抓牢铁柱，右手拍了拍他的肩膀，“没事，一个发卡就能搞定……”  
五分钟后，我坐在哈利的卧室地板上，开始从背着的书包里往外掏东西：“这是亚伯花了一整天烤出来的杰作……炸洋葱圈……还有这是鸡翅……”  
“巧克力蛋糕……”绿眼睛闪闪发光地盯着那摞午餐盒，“太好了，我再继续喝青菜汤就要饿死了……”  
我拍拍他的肩膀，“他就怕你饿肚子。你先吃着，吃饱了我们出去玩。从大门走是不可能了，得从楼顶爬下去。你姨妈知道屋顶有那么多蜘蛛网吗？我的天……”  
“出去？”他放下午餐盒，看了一眼我的手套，“用这个？”  
我点头：“你用手套，我直接用手就行。”  
“不行。”他神色一下子严肃起来，“太危险了。这样，你戴着手套，我试着爬下去——”  
就凭他？不用手套？算了吧，他一个人甚至连烟囱都跳不下来呢。  
“哦哦哦，不，我的攀爬技术不接受质疑。”我摇了摇食指，“放心啦，就算从这里掉下去也不会摔断腿的，二层而已——”  
“那也不行！”他脸色更严肃了。  
“这面墙壁挺好爬的，我爬了两遍呢。”我转换了劝服方向，把手套塞进他手里，“你生日那天我才刚爬上来过，我还记得一楼窗户上边有个缝——”  
“……不如我们先待在这儿怎么样？弗农姨父这会儿大概正在餐厅吃下午茶点心，可别被他从厨房窗口看见。”他建议，“你还没好好看过我的房间吧？上次你来的时候天都要黑了。”  
我怔了一秒，立刻绽开笑容：“也对哦。”然后乖乖放下手套，“那——波特先生，我先参观一下你的卧室可以吗？”  
我不能拒绝。这个逼仄简陋的小房间一眼就能看完，并不需要多么明亮的自然光，更不需要参观——所以我更不能拒绝。  
“请——”他作出侍者指引的样子，笑着冲我微微躬身示意。  
“谢谢！”我抓过他的手臂，“那就麻烦您带一下路了。”

就算我们仔细到查看了衣柜底下的每颗灰尘，这个颜色暗淡的小房间还是不到五分钟就“参观”完毕了。说实话，哈利的这个卧室还不赖，必备家具一应俱全。最酷的是一块能撬开的地板，哈利说里面能塞进很多他不想让佩妮姨妈清扫时发现的东西。我对着那块貌不惊人的地板研究了好一会儿，十分羡慕。  
“就像间谍电影里面的设定。”我小心翼翼把那块地板放回去，它的形状与那个空洞完美贴合起来，看不出一丝异样。  
“我敢说我是第一个发现的。”他坐在床尾晃荡着双脚，把巧克力蛋糕往嘴里塞，“佩妮姨妈绝对想不到还能把它掀起来。”  
“怎么发现的？把每块地板都敲一遍？”  
“是无意间发现的。有一次踏的步子重了点，这块地板发出的声音不大一样。”  
“哇……那我回去也试试看！”  
“我房间里就不用试了，”他用空闲的那只手挠了挠后脑勺，那撮总翘着的头发更张牙舞爪地伸出来起码一英寸，“我已经试过了。”  
“啊，那就试试我的房间，”我坐在地板上，望着窗外比来时黯淡了几分的天色，揉了揉眼睛，“还有亚伯的屋子……”  
“怎么了？困了吗？”哈利问，“现在才五点半呢。”  
“昨晚没睡多久，在想你到底去哪儿了。”我双手捂住嘴，打了个大大的哈欠，“不过还好没太早去睡觉，海德薇凌晨一点多才从外面回来，是我给它开的窗子。”  
“一点多？所以你只睡了五个小时？”他马上从床尾跳下来，拍了拍床垫，“要不要先休息一会儿？”  
“不要紧。”我摆摆手，又打了一个哈欠，“我来之前喝了两大杯茶呢。”  
“那可不顶用。”他坚持道，“还是睡一会儿吧。”  
我摇了摇头。被关在这里三天，不用想都知道他会觉得有多无聊。要是我这个时候打盹，他又该没事干了。  
“我们说会儿话吧。比如那个自称多比的家伙——”  
哈利吞下捏着的最后一小块蛋糕，又吮了吮食指：“啊……我搞不明白他想说什么。每当要讲到关键的时候，他就开始撞墙……”  
我把手伸进背包，想再找块曲奇或者软糖给他。  
“我猜那大概是一种禁止泄露机密的魔法之类的……他提到了‘主人’，你觉得谁会派家养小精灵来警告我呢？”  
“多半是朋友吧——噢，我该多带些吃的来的。”我抬起头，抖了抖被翻了个底朝天的小背包，“抱歉，这里面只剩一点狗饼干屑了……”  
“没关系啦。”他摆摆手，“我已经饱了。而且今天可以回去吃晚饭，要多留点空间给别的食物。”  
“亚伯说今晚会有烤鸡腿。”  
“太好了！”他高兴得脸蛋发光，“就算是阿尔伯特烤的都行——”  
“哎哟，他们到底饿了你多久啊。”我叹了口气，“现在连帕吉都不碰爸爸烤的鸡腿了。”  
“其实也没那么糟糕啦……”

咔！咔啦！  
“伊莱恩……”  
咔啦啦！砰！  
“……伊莱恩？快醒醒……”  
哗啦！哐当！  
金属撞击的巨响敲打着耳膜，同时有人在轻轻推我的手臂。  
“……看我的……”另一个声音说，“她睡了多久了？”  
一道强光从天而降，我不得不抬起手遮住眼睛，只能在眩目的白光中看见哈利关切的脸。他的眸子在光下变成了湖水似的浅绿色。  
“我们得走了。”他握住我的手腕，试图把我拉起来，但我发现自己没法站起来，两条腿几乎已经失去知觉了。  
“我来帮忙！”熟悉的嗓音在不远处响起，“你怎么了？腿睡麻了吧？”  
我支着晕晕乎乎的脑袋，瞪大了眼睛。  
整个假期都杳无音信的罗恩，此刻正蹲在我面前，火红的头发在灯光下仿佛要燃烧起来。  
“咳，我在做梦吗？”我哑着嗓子问，“怎么回事？”  
他和哈利一人架起我的一只胳膊，抬着我走向窗边，“嘿，这不是梦，这是如假包换的罗恩·韦斯莱——”  
——不，我肯定在做梦。  
我目瞪口呆地望着窗外漂浮的汽车，以及车里冲我做鬼脸的韦斯莱双胞胎，一时间不知该做何反应。  
“车头灯够亮吗？”他们中的一个说，“有没有聚光灯下万众瞩目的感觉？”  
“古怪姐妹演唱会的配置也就这样了。”  
我张着嘴发不出声音。  
但罗恩和哈利没有给我继续发愣的机会，他们动作飞快地把我塞进车后座，坐到我两边。我扭头看看哈利，又看看罗恩，他们都满脸兴奋，目光炯炯，鼻子几乎要贴扁在车窗玻璃上，根本没有要解释什么的意思。  
罗恩的脸庞被不远处忽然亮起的光打上淡淡的橘黄色，我眨巴着眼望过去，哈利卧室窗户中透出楼梯口的灯光，映出形状奇怪的窗框。一阵嘈杂的嘟囔和脚步声同时响起。  
这个窗子今天下午还不长这个样子吧……  
“快，快快快，我们刚才肯定把这一家子麻瓜给吵醒了！”罗恩挥舞着手臂大声喊。  
“我们可以走了吧？”驾驶座上的双胞胎之一问。  
“箱子，魔杖，”坐在副驾驶的另一个扭头清点，“人数是一二三四五，齐了。”  
“咳咳，这是什么情况……”我扯着干渴难耐的喉咙，试图盖过轰鸣的引擎，哈利开口正要说话，一声怒吼吸引了所有人的注意力。  
“他要逃跑了！那个小崽子！他——”身穿深紫色细条纹睡衣的弗农·德思礼站在破破烂烂的窗前，气得脸色铁青，抓着粗短的脖子大口喘气，“他——他——”  
佩妮姨妈惊恐万状地护住她身后的金发小胖子，尖声道：“弗农——噢老天——弗农——”  
双胞胎一齐冲他们做了个鬼脸。  
“出发咯！”  
“我们要去哪里——哇啊啊啊啊啊——”车头猛然调转方向，朝夜空直冲而去，我一把攥住哈利的胳膊，凉风呼啦啦灌了满嘴。  
“再见！”副驾驶座上的红头发向女贞路使劲挥手，正在开车的那个则吹了个悠长嘹亮的口哨。  
“这仪表盘是不是有点问题？”驾驶座上的双胞胎低头捣鼓起方向盘和各式按钮，我们就伴着不时响起的咔嗒、滴嘟、咔嚓声在低空磕磕绊绊地时而上升时而下坠，搞得大家都一惊一乍的。  
“喂！你到底会不会开车？”罗恩喊道，“乔治，你来开——”  
“他正在开呢，傻弟弟。再说，你敢让我们在离地面一百多英尺的地方换座位吗？”副驾驶座的弗雷德懒洋洋地说，“别担心，我们可是把它研究透了才——嗯，才去借的——”  
“太酷了！从哪里能借到一辆会飞的车？”哈利问，同时安抚地拍了拍我的手臂，“巫师也有租车行吗？还有，你们怎么知道他们把我关起来了？”  
“别听他们瞎说。”罗恩哼了一声，“这是我爸的车。他在部里工作，有同事告诉他你在家里使用了魔法……”  
部里？这个指代听起来莫名熟悉……啊，对了，艾什利先生也管叫英国魔法部“部里”……  
“那不是我。”哈利叹了口气，“唉，这事有点复杂，我想想该怎么告诉你……”  
“但愿我们回去的时候妈妈不会发现——”弗雷德的声音少有地凝重起来，“我不敢想象她万一知道我们——”  
车身遽然下落了十几英尺。  
“乔治！”罗恩抗议道，“不能再低了！地上的麻瓜会看见我们的！”  
“这得怪弗雷德，”乔治说，“我一想到被妈妈罚去打扫鸡舍就走神。”  
汽车攀升到原来的高度，总算开始平稳飞行。  
“我们真的在飞啊……”我望着身畔漂浮着的星辰，仿佛身处宇宙深处。亚伯一定会喜欢这种旅行方式的。  
随着神志回笼，梦境般的不真实感渐渐消退，但一想到我们坐在一辆在伦敦上空飞翔的汽车里，古怪中带着刺激的感觉……伦敦夜晚的空气清爽沁凉，像柠檬苏打水般醒脑。  
手臂突然被轻拍一下。我转过头。  
“我们一到地方就得给阿尔伯特和亚伯写信。”哈利试图把在夜风里狂野飞舞的黑发拨开，“他们会担心的。”  
“嗯？啊，好。”我顺手帮他把额前的一缕头发撩开，“不过其实没关系，他们知道我来找你了。”  
“我们家的老猫头鹰非常可靠。”罗恩说，“虽然慢了点，但这么多年来它都没怎么送错过信——当然啦，那是在它没这么老糊涂之前……”  
“谢了，哥们儿。”我打了个哈欠，“抱歉……我也可以从邮局给他们寄信的。”  
“还觉得困吗？”哈利问，“你可以先睡一会儿，到地方了我叫你。”  
但我们是要去哪儿？  
我终于又想起这个还没有被回答的重要问题，但还没等我张嘴，睡意就随着一团迎面扑来的雾气席卷而来，把我严严实实地包裹起来。  
“……你开到雾里干嘛？！”  
“……意外、意外……”

我在半睡半醒间被哈利和罗恩拖下汽车，正垂头跟在他们后面走着，被破空而来的高昂女声吓得一哆嗦。  
“——我说过什么来着！我早就告诉过你们——绝对别去碰那辆车！那会给你爸惹上多大的麻烦！你们考虑过哪怕一秒钟吗——”  
“是我妈。”罗恩凑过来轻声说，“没事，让她发阵火就完事了。”  
“——还带上了罗恩！万一出了什么事——噢，梅林，我简直不能相信——你们竟然干出这么荒唐的事来——”  
突然被点名的罗恩一个激灵，急忙把我和哈利推向声音传来的地方：“得赶紧让她看见你们，不然她肯定要唠叨个没完……”  
“——那么多麻瓜的眼睛在看着！你们想过没有——”  
我们穿过锅碗瓢盆高高叠起的餐厅，循着一股熟悉的香气走进厨房。各式柜子里的瓶瓶罐罐摇摇欲坠一直堆到天花板。它们没掉下来真是奇迹——想必是被施了魔法吧。厨房一角，矮个子女巫正叉着腰数落恭恭敬敬低头听候号令的双胞胎。他们比韦斯莱夫人高出一大截，却站在那儿大气也不敢出，那副老老实实的样子让人看了想笑。  
但其他东西吸引了我的注意力。这个地方香气浓郁，我使劲吸了吸鼻子，转向罗恩：“法式洋葱汤？”  
“我妈的拿手好菜之一。”他低声说，然后立刻拔高嗓门，“妈！你看谁来了！”  
怒火冲天的女巫朝这边转头，看清我们的瞬间，脸色一下子缓和下来：“噢梅林……欢迎你们！”  
她快步挤过一大摞盘子，冲我们张开双臂。我还没反应过来，就被结结实实搂进了弥漫着面包、肉桂粉和咖啡香味的温暖怀抱。  
我被她拥紧，错愕地瞪着一同被拉进韦斯莱夫人怀里的哈利。他的鼻尖离我大概不到两英寸，眼镜都被挤歪了，也正眨巴着眼睛发愣。我现在的表情看上去大抵跟他一个样子。  
“我准备了些宵夜。你们一定饿坏了吧？一路上吹着冷风，又空着肚子……”她放开我们，挥舞起魔杖，扭头又剜了双胞胎一眼，“也不知道带点吃的去！”  
“谢谢您……”哈利挠了挠头，“他们已经帮了我大忙啦。”  
“您实在是太好了！”我真心实意地交握双手，望向砰一声弹开的烤箱门，“请问这个味道……是法式洋葱汤吗？”  
托盘轻盈地落在桌上，早已被抹上奶酪、烤得金黄酥脆的面包先韦斯莱夫人一步作出了肯定回答。  
我下意识咽了咽口水。  
“多吃点！”她热情地招呼着，一只勺子立刻自动开始从锅中往几只碗里盛汤，其中一只被一条毛巾裹住，殷勤地飘到我面前。  
“哇……谢谢……”哈利盯着面前的汤碗喃喃道。  
“敞开肚皮吃！”韦斯莱夫人说，慈爱地揉了揉我的头顶，“不够锅里还有！”  
我捧着温热的汤碗，深深吸了一口气，一股醇厚的奶酪香味混着熟洋葱的甜美直冲鼻腔。  
“啊……”我陶醉地凑近瓷碗，又深吸一口气，“您的手艺真是太棒了……”  
“你还没吃呢。”罗恩说，“吃起来味道更好！”

韦斯莱夫人把我们喂得肚皮滚圆，然后和颜悦色地让罗恩把我俩带上楼。  
“先去你的房间，”她嘱咐道，“一会儿我让金妮收拾收拾卧室，再叫伊莱恩过去。”  
“谢谢您，但不用麻烦了，我待在罗恩的房间就行。我现在一点儿也不困——”  
“那个房间挤不下三个人。”她微笑着说，“而且她平时在家也没什么人陪着说话，我这几个儿子一个比一个调皮捣蛋——你跟她多聊聊天也好。”罗恩在她看不见的地方做了个鬼脸。  
双胞胎还在原地站着，其中一个正眼巴巴望着热气腾腾的汤锅。  
“至于你们两个，”她转向双胞胎，立刻拉下脸来，“去把后院的那筐土豆削了——不准用魔法！”  
我们悄无声息地赶紧跟着罗恩上楼去了。  
砰！  
门板和门框响亮的撞击声从楼上传来。我和哈利站在木头台阶上面面相觑。  
“是金妮的房间。”罗恩解释道，仰头看着声音传来的方向，“奇怪，她平时从来不锁门的。”  
“但愿我没给她添太多麻烦……”我担忧地望向楼上。  
“她的房间可能是陋居最干净的一间，压根儿不怎么需要整理。”罗恩说，“别担心那个。”

韦斯莱夫人说得没错，罗恩的卧室要塞进三个人的确不太容易。这个房间比哈利在女贞路四号的卧室还要拥挤，四壁和天花板都贴满了亮橙色的查德里火炮队海报，靠墙摆了张乱糟糟、但看起来相当舒适的床。  
“咳，就是这里。”罗恩有些慌乱地轻咳一声，“有点太小了……”  
“天哪，你们家整栋房子的布置风格完全是我爸爸最爱的那款。他就喜欢把所有东西塞到一起。你们家可比我们的整洁多了。”我看着一张海报里中代表查德里的那枚火炮嗖嗖乱飞，衷心赞叹，“这些海报酷极了。啊，去对角巷的时候，你们记得提醒我给他捎几张会动的照片或者海报……”  
“风格是有点类似，都特别热闹。”哈利赞同，“就是不太方便在家里找到想要的东西。”  
“他的说法是，这样就能在大扫除的时候发现很多惊喜。”我说，“哈，说得像他搞过大扫除似的。”  
罗恩似乎放松了不少：“其实听起来不错——你们随便坐！噢抱歉，我没叠被子……”  
“床就是用来睡的，为什么要叠被子？”我坐到他床上，哈利也在我边上坐下。罗恩拉过屋里唯一一张椅子，开始听哈利讲在德思礼家发生的意外事件。  
“家养小精灵。”罗恩说。  
“什么精灵？”我和哈利齐声问。  
“家养小精灵！”罗恩用一种“你们居然连这个都不知道”的眼神打量着我俩，“噢，拜托。就是那种特别有钱的巫师人家会在庄园里养着的……仆人？”  
“那是什么？”  
“就是一种神奇生物，据说他们跟巫师签订了魔法契约，要世世代代为签约的巫师家庭服务。一般来讲，只有特别古老又富有的家族才拥有家养小精灵。”罗恩解释道，“我们同年级的人当中，家里有小精灵的肯定不多。”  
“世世代代为巫师服务？”我问，“那些小精灵会拿报酬吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，他们把为巫师效劳作为最高荣誉呢。”罗恩说，“家养小精灵最大的噩梦就是被放逐。”  
“但那听起来像奴隶。”我往后一躺，床垫发出响亮的嘎吱声，“魔法史里怎么都没有关于家养小精灵罢工的记载呢？”  
“我说了，他们天生喜欢为巫师效力。”罗恩不以为意，“嘿，你们能想到哪些人？家里有家养小精灵的？”  
“马尔福。”哈利说，“我毫不怀疑，他们家养着一打那样的可怜生物。”  
“听上去那个小精灵是偷偷跑出来给你送信的，”罗恩摸着下巴说，“不过如果是马尔福，他可能会故意让他们家的小精灵这么干，为了阻止你去上学。”  
“那他也太无聊了。”我望着天花板上挥舞手臂的查德里火炮队队员，从床上坐起来，“‘霍格沃茨有危险’？他肯定知道哈利不会相信这么荒谬的理由的。会不会是其他人？”  
“或许霍格沃茨真的有危险也说不定。”罗恩说，“记得一年级的巨怪和，嗯，奇洛吗？谁知道他们今年会把什么东西放进学校。”  
我们都陷入了沉默。  
叩叩叩。  
“嘿！孩子们！”韦斯莱夫人从门外探出头，“还要吃点什么吗？”  
“我们都已经吃饱了。”我说，“谢谢您的洋葱汤。”  
“没什么。伊莱恩，你跟我来，金妮整理好房间了。”她冲我招招手，“罗恩，你照顾好哈利。你们就当作在自己家一样，需要什么就跟罗恩或者我说！”  
她亲热地揽过我：“真高兴你也来了，弗雷德、乔治还有罗恩都经常提起你。你见过金妮吧？她是我们家最小的孩子，今年就要去霍格沃茨上学了……”  
我脑海中慢慢浮现出国王十字车站的那个哭哭啼啼的红发小女孩。  
“啊！我记得她，在九又四分之三站台见过的。她还好吗？”  
“很好，很好。金妮每年都吵着要和哥哥们一起去霍格沃茨，今年总算可以去了。”她笑眯眯地说，“有你们在霍格沃茨，我特别放心。”她又皱了皱眉，修正道，“除了弗雷德和乔治——噢，只希望他们别把金妮带坏……”

金妮比去年长高了不少，头发依然红得耀眼，褐色眼睛闪闪发亮。她的房间像罗恩所说的那样，异常整洁。窗户正对着屋外的果林，房间墙壁刷成了粉红色，贴着几张女子魁地奇球队的海报，一个梳着高马尾的女巫骑在扫帚上疾驰。几个穿着破破烂烂礼服长袍的巫师在另一张海报上摆弄着乐器无声嘶吼。  
“那是古怪姐妹乐队，他们在巫师界特别有名。”她解释道，把椅子推到我面前，“你听过他们的歌吗？我特别喜欢那首《你能像鹰头马身有翼兽那样跳舞吗》。”  
我仅有的巫师界生活经验都来源于霍格沃茨和艾什利家，但这两个地方显然没有给我输入足够的音乐知识。  
“抱歉，我没听说过这个乐队……你喜欢唱歌吗？”我在椅子上坐下，“我爸爸会偶尔哼一些我们从来没听过的曲子，但他从来不唱歌。”  
“噢，我唱得不大好。”她腼腆地笑笑，“他们还有一首《魔法起作用了》，罗恩能用口哨吹出一整首歌。”  
“他从来没提过这个！”我也笑起来，“或许改天我们可以一起去看场演唱会。”  
“女巫晨间音乐频道会放古怪姐妹的歌。”她指了指桌上小小的木质收音机，“现在差不多到时间了。你想听听看吗？”  
“再好不过了！”我兴奋地看着金妮低头摆弄那个小木盒，“哇，我还是第一次听巫师界的流行音乐。”  
一阵高低参差的模糊噪声过后，乐声自收音机中流出。

“…This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough

So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes…”

“我觉得很不错！”我告诉金妮，“跟麻瓜们听的音乐差不多，就是歌词不大一样。我们很少在歌词里写魔法什么的，一般都是用作比喻……”  
“噢，但你是巫师呀。那麻瓜的歌词是什么样的？”她饶有兴致地问。  
“有时候会提到汽车、停车场、电话什么的吧。巫师好像不怎么用电话？”艾什利家倒是有一部，但它响的频率远不如猫头鹰送信的频率高。  
“哇……什么是电话？”金妮仰着脸看我，眼睛晶亮，鼻翼旁长着淡淡的雀斑。  
太可爱了。  
我笑眯眯地给她介绍起这些名词，因为能跟可爱小姑娘交上朋友而满心欢喜。她对于麻瓜的了解比我对巫师界的了解一样少，我们有时能在对方的一句话里找到一打新词，两个小时就这样在提问和解答中愉快度过。

“我们为什么不去找罗恩和哈利呢？”我觉得哈利错过了关于花园地精和烹饪魔法的部分，实在有点可惜，“他们就在楼上——”  
“啊……”金妮不知怎么忽然涨红了脸，“那个……”  
“要不我们去果林或者后院里玩吧？叫上大家一起。”我认为她或许是介意太多人进卧室，“要么去餐厅怎么样？可以等着吃午饭，顺便给韦斯莱夫人帮帮忙，如果她需要的话。”  
“其实……”她似乎在拼命思考如何措辞，连耳尖都变红了，“好吧……我一直想问你……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”我担心地凑近她，“你觉得不舒服吗？”  
“就是……唉……”她看着我的眼睛，终于鼓足勇气开口，“哈利·波特……那个……当他的好朋友，感觉一定很不一样吧？”  
我愣住了。  
这个发展是什么情况？话题怎么突然跑到哈利身上去了？  
“噢……”我看着金妮变得越来越红的脸，在疑惑中组织回答，“这个呀，你是指当一个巫师界明星的朋友的感觉吗？嗯……有时候会觉得被人围观，因为他走到哪里都有一大群人盯着看，不过后来我们也就习惯了。”  
“那……平时的感觉呢？”金妮目光灼灼地看着我，耳尖红得发亮。  
“就是……跟好朋友在一起的感觉？”我思索片刻，“其实没什么不一样。而且我们认识好长时间了……他在巫师界是个大名鼎鼎的人物，但对我们来说，他就只是哈利而已。”  
这比什么都重要。他是哈利，只是哈利。  
可这对面前的小姑娘来说或许有些难以理解，毕竟她是个巫师，这些孩子从小就把哈利·波特当作某种偶像。想想罗恩刚认识哈利时的反应吧——  
“真好啊……”金妮喃喃道。  
“抱歉，你说什么？”我一时弄不明白她在感叹什么，“什么真好？”  
“没什么。”她冲我笑了笑，“我以为会很有压力呢，毕竟他是那么……那么棒的人。”  
“说起来，我一直都特别好奇，”我向她倾了倾身子，“在巫师界，提起哈利，大家到底都是怎么说的呀？他的名气真是不一般，我起初吓了一跳呢。”  
“哈利·波特是大难不死的男孩。”金妮郑重地道出开场白。  
于是她开始给我介绍起哈利在巫师界的传奇故事——同我之前听说的没什么不同，就是她添进了许多赞美——几乎都是金妮在说，我插不进一句话。这个孩子对他了解如此详细，让跟他熟透了的我都有些惊讶。比如，她对当年发生在哈利身上的事提供了诸多版本的解释，关于他为什么能从索命咒下死里逃生。她还详细讲述了我们一年级最后的历险，对于一个还没去霍格沃茨上学的人来说，她知道的事显然，她早已通过几个哥哥和各种巫师界的书本、报纸，对哈利的所有英勇事迹了如指掌。  
“——打败了连名字都不能提的魔头，哈利·波特是个了不起的人——”她整张脸都在放光，往叙述中不断增加正面的形容词，“大家说，从某种程度上，是他挽救了巫师界——”  
我不想打断这个迷妹的独白，在一旁不时点头称是。

在陋居的日子惬意而新奇。  
这栋不大的房子里充满了魔法，比如餐厅墙上那口乍看之下非常奇怪的钟，指针多得令人眼花缭乱，每条上都写着一个名字，会随着那个人状态的改变而跳到不同的“时刻”，看一眼就知道大家在哪儿。还有从罗恩卧室天花板传来的敲打声——他们家阁楼上住着一只哼哼唧唧的食尸鬼——这也太酷了！我想要上阁楼看看，但罗恩说它不太喜欢陌生人，可能会躲起来。  
我于是将注意力转向花园里的地精。韦斯莱先生因为那辆会飞的汽车被韦斯莱夫人狠狠批了一顿，并被撵去跟我们一起到花园里除草，在十五分钟内教会了我们清理地精。我见到这些吱哇乱叫的小动物第一眼，一个伟大的创想就此诞生——我们应当立志成为整蛊弗雷德和乔治的第一个联盟。罗恩说，他不是没有想过这个，但考虑到实施难度，这么多年来都不得不放弃一切恶作剧计划。  
“你们这个暑假住在我们家，真是太好了，太好了。”他握着我的双手激动得差点说不出话。  
“我还是不参与了。”哈利推了推眼镜，“他们没有对我搞过恶作剧，这样不太公平——”  
“你负责保密就行。”我一挥手。  
终于，在某个晴朗的午后，我、罗恩和金妮把三只从地里新鲜挖出来的地精甩得晕晕乎乎，骑着飞天扫帚把它们悄悄塞进了双胞胎的窗户。当然，我没指望过从他们俩那里讨到任何便宜——这件事最后以我们半夜在灌满臭鼬气味的卧室里醒来收场。  
这里的每一天都格外充实。  
早饭过后，我们就骑着破旧但仍相当可靠的飞天扫帚在附近玩魁地奇。规则随时可能改变，而且得小心防备时刻抱着球要袭击的双胞胎——我全靠身手敏捷，才没被他们俩砸下扫帚。而哈利就算骑着慢吞吞的横扫七星，也依旧飞得稳稳当当，轻捷得像一只。事实上，他的反应速度比我还要快上一截，有时候甚至能抓住时机反攻弗雷德和乔治。玩累了我们就回家吃午饭，挺着被韦斯莱夫人喂得圆滚滚的肚皮在附近小镇上悠悠闲闲地溜达，顺便围观在普通人家的小孩子们面前“变戏法”的双胞胎。  
令人震惊的是，虽然我们总对他俩的把戏直翻白眼，但这些戏法在搭讪漂亮姑娘上还真的几乎从未失手。  
“要不要考虑用纸牌戏法跟那个麻瓜男孩搭句话？”弗雷德揽着我的肩膀嘻皮笑脸，身后的电玩机正循环播放某支游戏配乐，“你一直在看他噢。我都瞧见了。”  
我往那个方向再瞥一眼，身材高挑的卷发男生俯身专注地盯着游戏机屏幕，手中紧握摇杆向右发力。唉，他又误操作了，好想替他打一盘。  
“谢谢你的建议，我只是在看他打游戏。顺便，请不要把纸牌当作武器。”我回头冲他假笑，试图推开他的手臂，“你刚才搭讪的女孩看过来了，她表情不太好——”  
弗雷德立刻松手，转脸朝那个金色长发的女孩笑起来：“我在鼓励我表妹跟你弟弟说话呢……她太害羞了……”  
谢天谢地，我并没有这样的表哥。  
我憋着一口气，忍住没把手里的巧克力冰淇淋倒扣在他的火红色脑袋上。这份加了开心果和杏仁，我舍不得。低头看手臂，皮肤上留着一道他刚才故意用纸牌尖角戳出的红印子。  
“你得习惯。”罗恩捧着一杯粉红色的冰淇淋走过来，“他上回真的把我推出去跟女孩儿搭讪，结果她用看三角蟾蜍的眼神看我——”  
“难道不是因为那个姑娘太漂亮，你紧张得舌头打结吗？”乔治从旁边冒出来，“嘿伙计们，你们往那边看，对，那个栗色卷发的姑娘，你们说我拿到她家地址要多久？”  
“我只是突然被推出去没反应过来！”罗恩涨红了脸，“你管人家要地址做什么？你这个流氓！”  
“流氓？”乔治往罗恩身上一靠，迅速在他腰间捅了一把，“别人听了还以为我怎么你了呢。”  
“哎哟！”罗恩一蹦老高，脸色红得发亮，“别碰我腰！”  
“知道吧，罗恩的痒痒肉在腰上。”乔治对我和哈利说，“你们记牢了，他不服软的时候这招特管用。”  
我们俩面面相觑。  
“没有试过。”我说，“不过谢谢提议。”  
“嘿！我反对！别听他瞎说！”罗恩紧张地护住腰部，“别过来——我警告过你了——”  
“啊，真是吓人呢。”乔治双手插兜，朝他步步逼近，“享受按摩吧，罗尼小宝宝。”  
“你们两个！”罗恩边后退边冲我们喊，“别见死不救！啊啊啊啊啊别过来！！！”  
我们舒舒服服地坐在原地，欣赏两簇火红的头发一前一后没命狂奔。  
“要再来一份雪糕吗？”我扭头问哈利，他手里的盒子差不多见底了。  
“我自己可能吃不下一整份。”他望着打打闹闹的两人，又偏过头看我，“咱们分着吃吧？”  
“没问题。还是香草榛果枫糖浆口味？”  
“巧克力榛果焦糖。再加双份开心果。”他回过头去看满屋疯跑的罗恩和追在后头的乔治，“我怀疑你能白嘴吃掉一磅剥了壳的开心果，根本不用冰淇淋。”  
“不，没有剥壳的也行。”我说，“所以我要加三份。”

“早上好，亲爱的。睡得好吗？”  
我揉着眼睛在餐桌前坐下：“早上好，韦斯莱夫人。好极了，谢谢您。哇——今天有松饼！”  
“再等一会儿，马上就要好了。”正忙着指挥煎锅翻面的韦斯莱夫人一扬魔杖，盛玉米片的盒子和牛奶壶飞到我面前，“每天就属你和哈利起得最早，那群懒虫不知道要睡到什么时候——”  
“我只是想看看能不能帮上什么忙而已。”我说，“假如我爸爸能听见您说这话就好了，他总抱怨我叫都叫不醒——”  
“早安，韦斯莱夫人。”头发蓬乱的哈利垂头踏进厨房，显然还没睡醒，“噢，伊莱恩，早上好。”  
“怎么不多睡一会儿？”韦斯莱夫人慈爱地问，“早餐还要一会儿才好呢。”  
“醒了就干脆起来了。”哈利深深吸了一口气，“这个味道是——松饼？”  
“鼻子真灵。先吃点儿什么垫垫肚子。”韦斯莱夫人魔杖一挥，玉米片哗啦啦倒进哈利的碗里。  
“我好久没吃松饼了。”哈利单手支着下巴坐在我对面，牛奶壶轻盈地将牛奶注入玉米片中，“上回吃到还是因为阿尔伯特把烧焦的松饼端上桌，亚伯实在看不下去，给我们做了一盘新的。”  
“爸爸没把锅烧穿就算不错了。”我递给哈利一只勺子，自己又取了一只，把玉米片和牛奶搅拌均匀，“也不知道亚伯最近有没有发明新菜——”  
“伊莱恩！”哈利一把抓住我的手臂，神色惊慌。  
“怎么了？”我跟着慌张起来。  
“我现在才想起来——天啊——你给家里捎过信吗？”  
“你们来的第一天，我就向伊莱恩要了地址，给奥尔沃特先生派去了猫头鹰。”韦斯莱夫人端着煎锅走过来，将酥脆喷香的培根滑进刚刚落在我们面前的盘子里，“他回信说过几天会来拜访，顺道接你们回家。”  
“啊——”那封被我抛到九霄云外的信渐渐浮现在脑海中，“是有这么一回事儿，我忘记告诉你了。”  
“呼……”哈利松了口气，“那就好。我还担心他们找不到我们要去报警，那就麻烦了。”  
“放心啦。”我拍拍他的手背，“他们知道我们在哪里。我爸爸不喜欢警察，而且亚伯肯定会想到用猫头鹰联系咱们的。”  
“他说过什么时候来吗？”哈利问。  
“星期四或星期五。”韦斯莱夫人拎起锅，几片散发浓郁奶香、蓬松柔软的松饼掉进我的盘子里，果酱瓶乖巧地自己落到我手边，“也许他今天就会到了。今早我让亚瑟撤销了几道防麻瓜保护咒，但愿你父亲能顺利找到这儿。我告诉他，你们可以一直在陋居住到假期结束，他回信说不想麻烦我们太久，而且他也很想你们。噢，我希望你们在这里没有待得太无聊——”  
“当然不！”  
“有意思极了！”  
我和哈利同时说。  
“你们俩都是好孩子。”韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯地把黄油碟推到我们跟前，“你们住在这儿让我很高兴。好了，差不多可以开饭了。我们最好让那几个懒虫快点起床。”

当天下午，我们正骑着扫帚准备去树林里打魁地奇，一辆半新不旧的老式别克停在了陋居门口，车后卷起滚滚沙尘。驾驶座的车门还没打开，一道黑白相间的影子就嗖地从后排蹿了出来，穿过尘土兴奋地朝天空吠叫，尾巴摆得欢快极了。  
我赶紧降落，和直冲过来的大狗撞了个满怀。  
“迪斯科！”哈利从扫帚上一跃而下，大狗立刻扭头钻进他怀里开始舔他的脸。  
我站起来，看着一人一狗难舍难分地拥抱，不觉笑出声来。  
“伊莱恩！”  
亚伯抱着几日不见，显得更加壮硕的猫咪帕吉快步向我走来，绽开招牌式海狸笑容——等等，我弟弟看起来有点不一样——  
“你的虎牙哪里去了？”  
“前几天刚掉的。我想给他讲牙仙子的故事，结果他告诉我牙仙根本不存在。”阿尔伯特长腿一迈，跨出车门，给了我一个结结实实的拥抱，“想不想我们？”  
“想吃亚伯烧的菜。”我一脸诚恳，“韦斯莱夫人的手艺真是一流，如果亚伯能学一手——”  
“虽然爸爸指望不上，”亚伯说，“但你为什么不自己学呢？所以你只想念我的菜吗？”  
“也想你呀。”我揽住他，“怎么样？来，跟我说说你开发的新配方，上回咱们讨论过的乳酪饼干……”  
另一头，爸爸加入了哈利和迪斯科的打闹，两人一狗玩得不亦乐乎。  
“你们家的狗真活泼。”金妮说，“我们以前也想养一只来着。”  
“但妈妈怕我和乔治会带着狗到处捣乱，或者，嗯，对狗捣乱。”弗雷德耸耸肩，“完全是多虑——”  
“我们热爱动物就像热爱罗恩一样——”乔治接话。  
“那我得说，她的担心完全有道理。”我忍不住大笑。  
“你的猫怎么又胖了？”罗恩从亚伯怀里接过帕吉，“你天天给它喂什么呀？”  
“要不要来点我们新研发的特制猫粮？”弗雷德眼睛闪光地盯着猫。  
“门都没有。”我警惕地把他俩推远一点，“你们什么时候开始搞宠物食品了？”  
“我们敏锐地注意到了巨大的市场需求。”乔治说，“不过没关系，还有时间，欢迎开学后抱着你的猫来试用，给你打折。”  
“友情价？”  
“新品试用补贴。”弗雷德露出狡猾的笑容，“研发还没完成呢。”  
“什么研发？”韦斯莱夫人站在鸡舍门边，狐疑地打量着双胞胎。  
“研究我们的巫师等级考试。”弗雷德满脸严肃，“妈妈，我们在聊学习呢。你见过奥尔沃特先生了吗？”  
这个家伙的表情变化速度也太惊人了吧？  
“他已经到了？”韦斯莱夫人目光越过我们，终于发现了那辆车，于是一边埋怨双胞胎不早点去叫她，一边整理着头发走向勾肩搭背的哈利和爸爸。  
“您好——”  
爸爸扭过头来，笑容灿烂，立刻站直了，微微躬身并递出右手：“噢！您好！您一定就是韦斯莱夫人了，这些日子真是麻烦您了——”  
“你爸爸以前过当外交官吗？”弗雷德说，“看这仪态和气度——你真是——”  
“据我所知没有，他一直是木匠。”我说，“不过这跟我有什么关系？”  
“真令人遗憾，那种气质你半点也没有遗传到。”乔治说，“你弟弟倒还好些——怎么样奥尔沃特，想不想用你的聪明小脑瓜——我当然不是在说你，伊莱恩——思考一些有趣的魔法问题？我们可以一起书写前沿领域的新篇章喔。”  
“嘿，别想拉他入伙。”我搂住亚伯，“他明年才能去霍格沃茨呢。”  
“不着急，我们可以猫头鹰联络。”弗雷德根本没理我，手搭上亚伯的肩膀，“如果你有兴趣——”  
“过来打招呼！”韦斯莱夫人喊道，“弗雷德！乔治！不准欺负小朋友！”

陋居长势狂野的花园，室内热闹拥挤的装饰风格，以及韦斯莱夫人的出众厨艺，这些全都受到了我老爹情真意切的赞美。她高兴得两颊泛红，极力挽留我们吃一顿晚饭再走。  
“至少要见见亚瑟。”她边收起爸爸送的烹饪书边说，“他马上就要下班了，你们一定会聊得很投机的——您是第一个拜访家里的麻瓜客人！我是说，不是巫师的客人——真抱歉——”  
“哈哈，没关系，我从孩子们那里听过这个名词。能再尝到您的手艺，我当然乐意极了。只是怕再叨扰您，”爸爸在满厨房乱飞的魔法厨具中镇定微笑，“这两个小家伙一定没少给您添麻烦。”  
“哪里的话！他们可爱得不得了！”韦斯莱夫人又盛出一碗法式洋葱汤，“您不是通过壁炉来的，这么远的路一定累坏了——请尝尝这个。”  
“壁炉旅行需要飞路粉，并且得把壁炉登记到魔法部的注册名录里。”亚伯对爸爸解释道，又转向韦斯莱夫人，“我们家的壁炉没有联网。”  
“啊，瞧我的记性。”爸爸双手接过汤碗，“艾什利提过这件事，我没太在意。噢！您的餐桌非常漂亮，我很少见到这么出色的手工切割工艺。”  
“您知道，亚瑟对手工非常着迷。”韦斯莱夫人对这句赞美似乎有些骄傲，又带点不以为然，“他坚持自己打磨这张桌子，当然啦，我最后加了一点点小魔咒——”  
于是爸爸微笑着倾听韦斯莱夫人的居家实用咒语一百二十讲。  
“我敢说，我妈一定把你爸当作巫师主妇了。”我们溜进花园后，罗恩说，“连我远方姨妈都没你爸听得认真。”  
“其实要换成亚伯听说不定还有点用，阿尔伯特可是真材实料的麻瓜。”哈利说。  
我接话：“而且，最关键的是，他痛恨做家务。”  
“可以理解，我也讨厌。”罗恩伸手揽住我和哈利，“不过你们今天就要回去了吗？我什么时候能再见到你们啊？”  
“开学前大家都得去对角巷买东西。”哈利安慰，“说起来也好久没见到赫敏了，我们约个时间一起去吧。”  
“整个暑假都住我家多好。”罗恩嘟囔，“你们一走，我妈又要开始罗里罗嗦了——不过你们在的这段时间她也没少唠叨我就是了……但我一个人听跟和你们一起听还是不一样……”  
“要来我们家住一段时间吗？”我也揽住他的肩膀，“考虑考虑？”  
罗恩眼睛一亮：“这个主意好！”  
“暑假只剩下两个星期了，”哈利说，“你最好抓紧时间决定。”  
“两个星期可不够。”罗恩皱起脸，“起码得待上一个月吧，我还没在麻瓜界长住过呢！要不二年级暑假？”  
“就这么说定了。”我拍拍他，“金妮如果想来——”  
“噢，估计她不想。”罗恩说，“不过我会问问的。”


	44. 洛哈特签售会上的骚乱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if another girl got Tom Riddle's diary?  
> 把我的少年心事记录交到波特手上怎么就那么难？黑魔王很不高兴。知心魔头，在线等人。

“我有个小小的请求。”  
回到家的那天晚上，爸爸这样说。  
“下次不管去了什么地方，都请让我知道，好吗？”他握住我的手。  
那双手的掌心、指节和指腹都覆着老茧，摸起来粗糙坚硬，让人安心。  
我抬起头望进他眼里：“对不起，让你担心了。”  
“我知道你能照顾好自己，你这么聪明。”那双温和的眼睛同我的一样湛蓝，“希望你不要觉得烦，理解一下，当父母的总会有点放不下心。收到韦斯莱夫人的信之前，我真害怕你出了什么事，伊莱恩。”  
“我们会照顾好自己的，爸爸。” 我伸手环住他的脖子，一下子被熟悉的淡淡木头味道包裹，“不会再有下一次了。”  
“另外，戴好你的项链，好吗？”他安抚地拍拍我的后背，“在海外偶然找到的，据说是某种护身符——噢，你可能觉得这是迷信——”  
“这个吗？”我松开他，从领口拎出那枚精致的银片，忍不住笑起来，“你怎么也开始信这些了？看来我们真是把你吓得不轻。”  
银饰握在手中热乎乎的，带着我的体温。  
“随便你怎么说。”他也笑了，“你瞧，有时候，做父母的就是这么神经敏感……”

街道上人头攒动，大家似乎都赶着开学前的周末到对角巷采购。我们顺着人潮挤进古灵阁气派的大门，一个妖精抱着有两个他那么高的一摞纸盒匆匆掠过，喊着：“借过——不好意思——”  
“你们要先取钱吗？我得去办事处一趟。”艾什利先生对我们说，“妖精们坚持要现场验证账户持有人的身份。唉，这回不知道又要花多长时间。”  
“是的。哈利和罗恩要取钱。”赫敏回答，“不过我跟伊莱恩在柜台兑换英镑就行了，我们还没有在古灵阁开户。”  
“阿尔伯特说两个银行账户会把他逼疯。”我说，“他觉得麻瓜的银行系统已经复杂得让人头疼了。”  
“噢，恐怕他是对的。”艾什利先生苦笑，“那么，我先上楼去找古灵阁的办事妖精，你们结束后自己先去逛逛吧，我一会儿就去找你们。”  
他挥挥手，走上通往二楼的大理石台阶。  
“你们喜欢坐过山车吗？”哈利问，“古灵阁的推车跟那个差不多——如果不是更惊险一点的话。”  
“我还行。”我说。  
“不，谢谢。我早餐吃得太饱了，坐过山车会吐的。”赫敏踮起脚往人群中张望，“我得告诉爸爸把钱拿过来……那么一会儿见！”

事实证明，古灵阁的小推车跟过山车相比，不是哈利说的更惊险一点，而是惊险一千倍。那些急转弯和陡峭的斜坡拐来拐去，车子停下时，我头晕目眩得几乎没能从车里站起来。  
今天早上不该吃那么多煎蘑菇的。我不敢说话，怕自己一张嘴就吐出来。  
“我敢说刚才那个坡接近六十度。”罗恩脸色苍白，“坐了这么多次我都没能习惯。”  
“觉得不舒服是正常的。”哈利掺着我的胳膊走向一道灰扑扑的小门，“你还好吗？”  
我点了点头，还是没敢开口。  
“慢点……”他扶着我靠在甬道壁上，“休息一下就会好的。”  
同乘一辆手推车的妖精拉开门环，哈利一猫腰走进了门洞。  
即便头昏得感觉随时都会呕吐，好奇心依旧支撑着我顽强地挪到门口，探头往里看。  
青烟缭绕中，一堆堆金币、银子和小山般的铜币几乎充满整个房间。  
我欣赏一阵后退回原地，觉得可以安全说话了：“好像来到了阿里巴巴的藏宝窟。麻瓜的银行金库绝对不是这个样子。”  
“那是什么样？”罗恩脸色比刚才稍微红润一点，有力气提问了。  
“应该放满了大摞大摞的现金吧。”我解释道，“麻瓜通常用纸币，如果数额很大，也会用支票——那是一种纸张，上面写着数额什么的。你们巫师也用支票吗？在黑帮电影里还有人拿金砖或者钻石做交易的，但普通人不这么干。”  
“你也是巫师啊。”罗恩说，“不过什么是黑帮电影？”  
“就是那种有很多巷战场面的，那些黑衣人这样，”我伸出食指当做枪筒，做了一个上膛的动作，“咔哒！突突突突突突……”  
“看来你们好多了。”哈利拎着一只鼓鼓囊囊的袋子从门口钻出来，“我们走吧？”

重新回到地面的感觉，加上强烈的日光，令人幸福得有点晕眩。但即使踩在坚实的地面上，罗恩走起路来还是脚步虚浮，精神头却很足：“走吧，我们去看看扫帚店的新品……”  
我猛地扭过头，又感到一阵发晕，缓了缓才问：“——他们出新扫帚了？！”  
“光轮2001正式发售。”罗恩热情澎湃地开始介绍，“据说他们改进了扫帚尾部枝桠的设计和扫帚柄的抓握手感……”  
赫敏兴致缺缺，但被我拖着一同挤到了魁地奇精品店的橱窗前,那里已经仰起了一圈好奇的脸蛋。  
“其实跟上一代相比差别不大。”一个脑后扎着小辫的男生挑剔道，“我原以为他们会采用更激进大胆的设计呢。”  
“光轮2000的性能足够优秀啦，他们只能在它的基础上做点改进，没必要大改。”他旁边的短发女生接话，“听说明年会推出全新的旗舰系列，我猜那个系列的设计会相当前卫……”  
“新旗舰？”哈利眼里闪着亮光，胳膊肘推了推我，“我的扫帚已经那么出色了，真不敢想象她说的新系列会有多棒。”  
“扫帚更新换代太快了。”我打量着橱窗里那把外形同哈利的扫帚几乎没有区别的展品，“每年都有新旗舰上市，参数一代比一代优秀，但都缺少飞越性的改进，看来飞天扫帚的发展陷入瓶颈啦——当然，光轮2000比前代还是强多了……”  
“噢，我以为只有男生聊起魁地奇才会一副痴迷的样子。”赫敏说，“有人要买扫帚吗？不然我们就别杵在这里了，毕竟丽痕书店的签售就快开始了。”  
“什么签售？”哈利看起来和我一样茫然。  
“等等，该不会是——”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，“梅林啊，饶了我吧，我妈在家已经念叨了一整个礼拜……”  
片刻过后，我们站在了乌泱泱的人群边缘。兴奋不已的女巫们把当中围得水泄不通，很多人脸上露出了痴迷而娇羞的笑容。  
“那里面到底有什么啊？”我踮起脚，但除了层叠的尖顶帽外什么也看不见。  
“但愿还来得及！我们该早点到的！”赫敏完全没在听我说话，“签售开始了吗？你看见他了吗？”  
“谁？”我一头雾水。  
“洛哈特。”罗恩苦着脸指指旁边的海报，“你看过二年级的书单吗？一大半都是他写的。”  
“没仔细看。”我扫了几眼海报上牙齿闪亮的蓝眼睛男巫和他周围那些鲜红的唇印，海报旁神色疲惫的店员正皱眉甩出一道道清洁咒。  
“……难道她们对口红印用了永久粘贴咒？”走过他身边时，我们听到那个店员崩溃地抱怨，“又要换一张了……”  
罗恩在我身后发出一声痛呼。  
“怎么了？”我回头看他。  
“咱们买完书就赶紧离开这儿，行吗？已经有三个人踩到我的脚了。”他蹦跳着跟上来。  
“书在那里。”哈利指着靠墙摆放的大摞新书，“还缺什么？《与巨怪同行》？”  
我们从那堆书里抓出几本，溜到韦斯莱一家和格兰杰夫妇排队的位置。  
“噢，你们终于来了。”韦斯莱夫人望着人群中央，呼吸急促，“能看见他吗？他来了吗？”  
“……而且他很英俊，不是吗？”一个戴紫罗兰色尖顶帽的女巫正对同伴说话。  
“还那么勇敢！”她的同伴回答，“你看过那本《与女鬼决裂》了吗？第十四章里的决斗……”  
“洛哈特！”  
“他在那儿！快看！”  
人群爆发出一阵欢呼，从中间自动分开，露出那位似乎大名鼎鼎的男巫，他正全方位展示着自己的露齿笑，保证镜头取景框能收纳他的每一寸魅力——架着大相机的记者正为了不同角度的照片上窜下跳，时而不耐烦地拨开挡住光线或者镜头的人群。  
“闪开！”他对罗恩嚷道。  
“很好，第四个。”罗恩面色痛苦地弯腰去揉脚趾。  
“他是不是至少要说句抱歉？”我挥手试图赶走相机在一阵闪光灯后喷出的紫色烟雾，“天啊，这个味道让人想起烧糊的吐司机——”  
“阿尔伯特要是知道你这么怀念他的成果，一定会很高兴的。”哈利说，“这味道的确——”  
他没能说完后半句，因为有一只手握住他的肩膀，将他迅速拉到了闪光灯底下。  
我瞪大了眼睛，看着那位签售会作者以惊人的敏捷把哈利揽到自己胳膊里。下一秒，他就开始边对哈利大声说话，边冲镜头露出闪亮的笑容——老实说，这个技能应该很有难度，不是所有人都能在讲话的同时露出八颗牙齿的。  
至少哈利应该不能。他的神色从错愕到无奈，在洛哈特“多笑笑，咱们肯定能上第一版”的鼓励下，露出了在水果馅饼里吃到生面皮的隐忍表情。  
啊，我对他那种表情太熟悉了。  
“年轻的哈利今天走进丽痕书店的时候，只是想要一本我的自传——”洛哈特紧紧抓住哈利的手臂，大声说。  
“噢，自恋狂。他可能根本不知道你写了自传。”我翻了个白眼，已经不再试着驱散那股紫色浓烟了，自暴自弃地缓慢吸入焦糊味的空气。  
赫敏责备地瞪了我一眼。  
“好吧，好吧。”我举手讨饶，“洛哈特也许真有什么过人之处。”  
“他的牙齿的确特别白。”罗恩客观地说，“我想知道他在用什么牌子的牙膏，或许还有洁牙粉？”  
“他是不是每天使用牙线？”我观察着洛哈特的笑容，“牙医肯定非常喜欢这种客户吧，不仅能为诊所创收，还有良好的清洁习惯。我每次去检查牙齿都要被批评没好好刷牙……”  
“她比较有发言权。”罗恩说，“赫敏，你爸妈会让你每天用牙线吗？”  
赫敏正全神贯注盯着洛哈特，根本没听到他的话。  
“……我无比愉快和自豪地宣布，今年九月，我将成为霍格沃茨魔法学校的黑魔法防御术课教师！”  
一直专心倾听的赫敏跳了起来，抓住我的手臂使劲摇晃：“你听见了吗？你听见了吗？他刚才宣布会当我们的老师！我的天啊！简直不能相信，我们居然这么幸运！”  
“幸运吗？”罗恩怀疑地问。  
“这真让人想回到霍格沃茨的上学时光，是不是？”旁边的女巫多愁善感地说，“我们那时候可没有这么迷人的教授。”  
“真的吗？”她的同伴显然和这里的大多数人不同，语调不以为然，“我们的D.A.D.A.教授可是邓布利多，你忘了？当时我们还差点加入邓布利多的粉丝俱乐部呢。好了，这边差不多结束了吧，我们最好去摩金夫人那里……”  
“洛哈特会给我们上课！洛哈特本人！我就说为什么书单里有那么多他的——”  
赫敏还没从兴奋劲里缓过来，就被一个淡金色头发的身影粗鲁地挤开了。  
但来人的目标并不是她，而是刚刚回到我们旁边的哈利。  
“连进书店都要成为头条。”马尔福讥讽地拖长声调，挑眉看着他，“当明星的感觉很不错吧，波特？”  
我立刻悄悄按住哈利的手腕，以免他做出什么过激的举动，而他也真的没再动弹。  
“马尔福，羡慕就直说吧。”罗恩语气冷淡。  
但对方连瞥都不瞥他一眼，目光掠过我的手，又挑起一个更加恶意的笑容：“你的品味真是奇特，波特。老跟这类不入流的家伙混在一起，先是格兰杰，现在又找了个……当女朋友。”  
他只做了个口型，但莫名其妙地，那个没出声的词居然立即点燃了罗恩的怒气。罗恩快步走上前去，正要挥拳头，被赫敏眼疾手快扯住了袖子。  
我和哈利赶紧拽住他的胳膊往回拖。  
“你怎么敢——”罗恩的脸和脖子都像煮透的虾一般红亮，在我们的阻拦中奋力挣扎，“你——怎么敢——”  
我询问地望向哈利，但他显然同我一样，对罗恩突如其来的怒火毫无头绪。但可以确信，那个词应该很难听。  
“你们在这儿。这里的人都疯了，我们快走吧……”韦斯莱先生的声音传了过来，“噢，这是怎么了？”  
罗恩安分了一点，瞪着马尔福，似乎在考虑要不要告状让冲突升级。  
“亚瑟·韦斯莱。”一个圆滑的嗓音打破了沉默，淡金色头发、长相酷似马尔福的高个子巫师把有点畏缩的马尔福不动声色地拉到自己身旁，“多么热闹啊。”  
“卢修斯。”韦斯莱先生面无表情地点了点头。  
“部里给了加班费吗，那么多临时检查，应该忙得够呛——”  
“他对伊莱恩说了那个词！他说伊莱恩是那个！”罗恩指着马尔福喊，打断了那个巫师略带嘲讽的话。  
“我没有！”马尔福立刻反驳，而他父亲的脸色一下子变得非常难看。他往我们的方向瞥了一眼，阴沉地望向了儿子，后者在那目光下又往后缩了缩。  
“言辞。”卢修斯·马尔福冷冷地对儿子说，“注意你的言辞。”  
虽然马尔福似乎暂时服了软，但气氛更加剑拔弩张起来——韦斯莱先生的脸也开始发红了。我很想小声问罗恩那个词到底是什么意思，可现在场合不对。我猜它应该非常、非常粗鲁，否则很难想象，向来脾气温和的韦斯莱先生也会生气。  
“希望你在加强家里的保护措施之余，留心加强一下教育。”他语调硬梆梆的，“下次我们可能会在部里见面的，不是吗？”  
“也许。如果你没有忙着搜查。”马尔福意有所指地扫了一眼局促不安站在旁边的格兰杰夫妇，“……和跟那种人厮混的话。”  
天啊，他们父子俩讨人厌的程度真是难分上下。  
一道影子冲上前，但下一秒就被突然出现的另一道影子拉开了。  
“亚瑟。”艾什利先生面色少有地严肃，正抓着韦斯莱先生的胳膊，阻止他扑到马尔福身上，“卢修斯。”  
他要是再晚一步，这里可能就要变成斗殴现场了。赫敏在我身后响亮地喘了口气。  
马尔福脸上的讥讽一下子收敛了。他对艾什利先生点点头，态度比刚才客气许多：“雅各布。最近司里怎么样？”  
“还过得去，谢谢。你知道，协会跟保加利亚那边差不多要敲定合约细则了。”艾什利先生语气缓和了些，依旧牢牢握住韦斯莱先生的手臂，“但我想还是亚瑟他们更忙。记忆注销小组的兰斯洛特跟我说过好几次了，他们这几个月每次出外勤都要叫上你们司，心里有点过意不去，要请你喝一杯呢。”  
韦斯莱先生好像渐渐冷静下来了。  
“……噢，那没什么……这几次任务都不算太糟……”他有点磕巴地说，“职责所在……”  
“那接下来就要忙着和古灵阁对接了吧？”马尔福几乎称得上彬彬有礼，完全投入了礼貌谈话者的角色，尽管他完全没有在对话中纳入韦斯莱先生的意思，“希望妖精们没有太为难你。我可还记得上回的谈判呢，古灵阁的运营管理要求实在繁复，妖精们能考虑改革一下。”  
“我刚刚从古灵阁出来。只能说，但愿下次交涉顺利点。”艾什利先生无奈一笑，转头道，“事实上，亚瑟，我出来的时候兰斯洛特正要去破釜酒吧，现在应该还在里面。和你去的话，我没准还能沾光蹭一杯威士忌呢。”  
韦斯莱先生麻利地下了这个台阶：“……也许是该去喝点东西。”  
“那么我们先走一步，卢修斯。”艾什利先生对马尔福说，“回见。”  
卢修斯·马尔福对他点头：“回见。”  
赫敏终于放松了一直紧紧抓住我的手，喃喃道：“还好……”  
马尔福经过的时候撞到了我一下，怀里那沓课本一歪，半摞书哗啦啦掉了满地。  
“噢，对不起。”他声调轻松地昂首走了过去。  
让人大吃一惊的是，卢修斯·马尔福抽出魔杖让那堆书悬浮起来，将它们在空中整理成一叠，双手放回我的课本顶上：“拿好了，女孩。”  
灰蓝色眼睛注视了我一两秒，仿佛冰凉的金属片贴上我的皮肤，又很快移开。  
他们父子的身影消失在人群中。  
那根绷紧的无形的弦终于松弛下来，大家都舒了口气。  
“怎么回事？马尔福会捡书？”罗恩张着嘴，“刚才是我眼花了吗？”  
“我也看见了。”哈利从我那叠书上取下几本，“你的书怎么跟赫敏的一样多？这些我拿着吧。”  
“你怎么想的，亚瑟，在这里打架？”韦斯莱夫人急急忙忙走过来，“感谢梅林！雅各布，要不是你来得及时，简直不敢想象——”  
“没什么，莫莉。只是正好路过。”艾什利先生摇头，“卢修斯·马尔福向来敌视非巫师背景出身的人，这不是新鲜事儿。别让他激怒你，亚瑟。你再清楚不过了，部里最近的动静让那些人风声鹤唳，他肯定会抓住一切机会惹你不痛快的，别让他得逞。”  
“马尔福说的那个词是什么意思？”我小声问。  
“是骂人话，只有最恶劣的巫师才会用。”罗恩气呼呼地捏住拳头，“我哪天必须得教训马尔福一顿，那个家伙！”

一大摞书砰地落到地板上。  
我那正埋头在草稿本上唰唰写字的弟弟抬眼投来一瞥，又继续运笔如飞，心不在焉地招呼了一声：“回来啦。”  
我祭出杀手锏，知道这句话一定会让他立刻扔下笔跑过来：“你的书也回来啦！”  
亚伯岿然不动。  
“抱歉，我好不容易才有灵感。”他说，“再等等，这个式子很快就算完了……”  
我凑过去，他笔下迅速淌出一串串数字和运算符号，一如既往让人觉得头大。  
“这又是什么？”我费劲巴拉地试图从那些奇形怪状的符号中看出点端倪，“你还在研究什么中子星吗？”  
“不是啦，只是在推导等式而已。”笔尖慢了下来，刷拉划去一整行数字，他叹了口气，“不对。到这里就算不下去了。难道这种方法也行不通？”  
“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”我不抱希望地问。  
“当然。”亚伯果断放下笔，“我得看看新书转换一下心情。”  
“这些可是见证过奇事的书，你要好好珍惜。”我将那一摞书推到他面前。  
“谢啦。”他开始清点书目，手指从上到下滑过一格格书脊， “什么奇事？”  
“它们被卢修斯·马尔福捡起来过。”我郑重地说，“而你很难找到比他和他儿子更没礼貌的人了。哦，哈利的姨妈一家不算。”  
“马尔福？那个德拉科·马尔福的爸爸？”亚伯抬起头，“你们今天碰到同学了吗？”  
“还差点打起来呢，幸好艾什利先生来得及时……”我原原本本讲了一遍丽痕书店的事，“……不过除了这件事和签售会太挤以外，其他的都还算不错。对了对了，弗洛林冷饮店刚推出限定抹茶口味冰淇淋！你一定要去尝尝。”  
“洛哈特要当霍格沃茨的教授了？”亚伯好像对甜品没有半点兴趣，“我能看看你们的黑魔法防御术课本吗？最近老在《时尚女巫周刊》上看到他的专访，但那些书的名字听上去都很无聊，我就一直没去看。”  
“你也读那种杂志吗？”我惊讶地问，“你到底订了多少份报纸？”  
“不是我，是艾什利太太订的，他们家茶几上总摆着最新一期周报。多看看不同的东西总没坏处嘛。”他站起来，“爸爸做了牛油果沙拉，叫你一起去吃。但我记得你不喜欢牛油果？”  
“他老是忘记。”我做了个鬼脸，“帮我带一听汽水上来行吗？”  
亚伯下楼了。  
我盘腿对着草稿本又琢磨了一会儿，依旧只见算式和函数简图满眼乱飞，叹了口气，再一次被迫接受了可能永远搞不懂他脑袋里在想什么的残酷现实。我一边感叹自己为什么没有遗传到同样的智商，一边转头打开散在地上的书本。洛哈特的《与女鬼决裂》、《教你清除家庭害虫》跟亚伯的草稿比起来都格外浅显，好歹让人感受到了一丝安慰，毕竟起码还有我能看得懂的书存在。  
我很快翻完《与食尸鬼同游》，伸手去拿《会魔法的我》，忽然发现那本书封面上翘，里面好像夹了什么东西。  
一本薄薄的破旧日记本躺在平整洁白的书页之间，棕褐色的皮质封面光泽柔软，看来主人用了很长时间。标签上的日期已经褪色，年份是1943年。  
四十九年前的日记？是我在书店不小心塞进去的吗？丽痕书店什么时候开始卖使用过的私人日记了？  
我默默说了句抱歉，打开第一页。

泛黄的纸张正中央，模糊的墨迹勾出线条优美的花体：

>   
>  _Tom Riddle_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章断断续续写了好几个月。期间大纲也逐渐完善了，但码都码了还是发出来好了。下面可能会开始加快进度？虽然进度这么慢我自己也有点着急，但主要还是看心情和灵感，不急不急。无论如何，我会勤快一点的！


	45. 神秘失踪的波特和韦斯莱 - How does flying a car feel like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 整整一个月，她都在为没有留下来跟他们一起开飞车而后悔。干了就可以留名校史，多么千载难逢的机会！

八月的倒数第三天，我在街上滑旱冰，光荣跌破了胳膊肘和膝盖。  
“怎么每年都要摔一两次呢？”爸爸对我已经结痂的伤口叹气，“你这样真让人不放心——答应我别去爬你们学校的屋顶。那是座城堡吧？有没有尖顶和塔楼？”  
“我看过照片，有的。”亚伯插话。  
“伤好之前肯定不爬。”我瞪了他一眼，试图挽回一点运动达人的颜面，“这次是因为旱冰鞋不好转圈！爬屋顶非常安全——”  
“听完更担心了。”阿尔伯特不理我，转头道，“哈利，你看着点她——等等，你们俩不会一起去吧？”  
我默默祈祷他永远不知道我们试着登过西塔楼。  
“她有防滑攀爬套装，应该挺安全的。”亚伯解围，“对吧，哈利？”  
哈利忙不迭点头。  
爸爸看起来不太信服，忧愁地望向亚伯：“唉，你明年才能去上学。今年谁照看这两只皮猴呢？”  
两只皮猴面面相觑。

九月一日。  
我匆忙拥抱过爸爸和亚伯，把沉甸甸的箱子搬出后备箱：“圣诞假期见！”  
哈利刚从阿尔伯特怀里钻出来，俯身摸着迪斯科的脑袋。  
“伊莱恩！哈利！”罗恩的声音从背后传来。  
我回过头。  
韦斯莱一家正从那辆其貌不扬却身怀绝技的老式福特里鱼贯而出。一时间，汽车旁围绕着起伏的火红脑袋，像在燃烧。  
车门弹开，韦斯莱先生小跑过来，和爸爸握了好一会儿手：“幸会幸会，您今天也是开车来的吗？路上顺利吗？那个角咚灯……”  
“交通灯。”亚伯小心提醒。  
罗恩往我们怀里各塞了一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋：“我妈做的。哎？你胳膊怎么了？”  
“不小心摔了。”  
他不提还好，我差点忘了这事，一提，胳膊肘的结痂就阵阵发痒。  
我下意识伸手去抓，被哈利眼疾手快一把捉住：“别挠，会流血。”  
“我也知道啊，但是好痒……”我可怜兮兮地晃着他的胳膊。  
他按下我的手：“忍一下吧。”  
“快走，弗雷德看过来了。”罗恩催促，“我昨天不小心坐到了一个什么新发明上，把那玩意儿压扁了，他俩一直在找机会对我下手。”  
“弗雷德！”韦斯莱夫人喊道，“亲爱的，你是不是拿错了珀西的箱子？”  
罗恩推了我一把，我赶紧趁机混入涌来的人群中，跑向砖墙。

我睁大眼睛试图看清那堵墙的内部构造，但冲进来的那个瞬间，只有一片漆黑围绕着我。  
下一秒，天光大亮，魔法界的人声嘈杂与汽笛同时撞进耳朵。  
蒸汽缭绕的月台上，穿着各色长袍的巫师们熙熙攘攘，五花八门的神奇宠物穿梭其间，蓝色大蟾蜍呱呱直叫，猫头鹰在笼子里拍打翅膀，黑猫绕着主人的裤腿摩擦脊背。大家都泰然自若，仿佛这一切再正常不过。  
就算不是第一次来，这幅景象依然充满魅力。  
我站在原地，闭上眼深深吸气。  
“伊莱恩！” 有人飞扑到我身上，“你总算来了！”  
“赫敏！”我睁眼抱住她：“还好没迟到。”  
“哈利和罗恩呢？”她往我身后看，皱眉，“五分钟后就要发车了。”  
我转身张望：“刚才明明在我后面……我还是回去找找吧。”  
她拉住我：“来不及了。我去看看，他们大概坐在哪个车厢里吃糖呢。”  
赫敏又跳上了火车。  
“哎哟！这不是我们的一年级吗？”一个声音兴高采烈地说。  
我后退一大步，想叫赫敏回来，但她早已不见踪影。  
“现在是二年级了。”另一个声音纠正他。  
我僵硬转头，双胞胎喜气洋洋地迎面走来。  
刚才没细看，几个星期没见，他们好像又长高了一截，四条长腿步履生风。我还没来得及溜，就已经被两人一左一右夹到中间。  
“你们又在计划什么？”我警惕地问，被迫在两名高个儿的簇拥下飞快迈步，“喂，慢一点慢一点——”  
“晚了就赶不上火车了。”弗雷德说，“你怎么这么慢？难道住在白金汉宫？”  
“什么？”我加快步子。前言不搭后语的，哪个正常人能跟上这家伙的脑回路？   
“怎么能跟女王的柯基比？”显然不是正常人的乔治麻溜接下话茬，“柯基肯定比她跑得快。”  
我一时不知该怎么反击，鼓起腮帮生气。  
“二年级，”弗雷德笑眯眯的，伸手来戳我脸颊，“你到底是柯基还是河豚啊？”  
我敏捷躲开，趁钳制放松，抓住他的食指向后掰：“你猜——”  
“嗷！”弗雷德跳起来，龇牙咧嘴，“疼疼疼！”  
我稍微用力，他立刻大喊：“好了好了不笑话你了！我保证！”  
“也不准戳脸！”我不甘愿地松手。这两个人根本毫无信用可言，但眼下只能见好就收。这是我跟双胞胎斗智斗勇总结出来的一点心得。  
弗雷德跳到一旁，捧着那只手直抽气：“你居然对前辈这么狠心！”  
“你算什么前辈？”我甩甩头，叉开双腿，摆出战斗准备姿势，手指骨节摁得咔咔响。  
弗雷德连忙后退：“有话好说有话好说！你是前辈！你才是前辈！”  
乔治抱着胳膊：“哥们儿，她既不是柯基也不是河豚，估计是食人鱼。”  
我懒得再理他们，翻个白眼转身走开。  
“别忘了帮我们找密道！”  
我头也不回，朝后面潇洒一挥手，以百米冲刺的速度溜了。  
月台上的父母正抓紧时间重复叮嘱。我抓着车门旁的铁杆，伸长脖子四处望，正碰上纳威吭哧吭哧拖着箱子走过来。  
“伊莱恩？”他抬头，“你不进去吗？”  
“看到罗恩和哈利了吗？”我在蒸气中继续搜寻。  
他摇头。  
嘹亮的汽笛再次响起，我只好放弃：“算了，我们先进去。”  
他的箱子特别沉，我们费九牛二虎之力才抬上车。  
“谢谢你。洛哈特的书太多了，差点装不下。”纳威抹掉额头的汗，“哦！赫敏！”  
她快步走来，面色严肃：“他们不在车上。”  
“什么？！”我转向门外。  
就在这时，火车缓缓启动，列车门砰地合拢。车窗外，月台开始加速向后倒退。  
这下麻烦了。  
我们沉默着对望，心在碾过轨道的轰隆声中渐渐沉下去。  
“我们分头再找找，在车厢里会合。”赫敏终于开口，“尽量别让其他人发现。”

我穿过狭窄的列车走道，偷眼望进每个隔间门上的小窗。其中一间坐着金妮，她和几个新生正在聊天，看来已经交上了朋友。我看了她们几眼，放心地走开了。  
过道上人少，没引起什么注意。但车厢尽头的人让我心头警铃大响。  
双胞胎停住了脚步。  
我懒得追究他们的反应：“看到哈利了吗？”  
“怎么？”弗雷德把胳膊肘压到我肩上，“还没找到他们？”  
这人怎么完全不懂得吸取教训呢。  
我熟练地反手一拧。  
“嗷——！”弗雷德立刻甩开手臂，退开两步。  
我恨自己刚才没用上十成力气：“手指这么快就不疼啦？”  
“我们以为他跟小罗尼在一起呢。”乔治翘起脚尖倚在列车门边，跟战场保持安全距离，“他俩什么时候走丢的？”  
“进站台之后就不见了。”  
“怪了，他和我们一起下的车……”弗雷德忽然顿住。  
兄弟俩对视一眼，两张彼此复刻的脸上浮现出别无二致的微妙笑意。如果现在拿把量角器测量他们翘起的嘴角，应该会得到完全相同的度数。  
我看着两张对称的笑脸，莫名其妙。  
“精彩！”弗雷德抓住他兄弟的手使劲摇晃，“他们该不会做成了我在想的那件事吧！”  
“梅林最肥的四角裤啊！”乔治兴奋得脸庞通红，“我们该开个派对庆祝！”  
“哈？庆祝什么？”我疑虑丛生。  
这不详的预感，能让双胞胎这么开心的绝对不是什么好事——  
“你马上就会知道了。”弗雷德眨眼，“保持神秘才足够惊喜哦。”  
是让人惊恐万状的那种惊喜吗？  
我一头雾水地回到车厢。赫敏正在一堆零食里翻翻捡捡，纳威坐在旁边吮着甘草魔杖。  
“你没碰到什么事吧？小推车都过去了。”赫敏递过来一只巧克力蛙，“那位女士说这是新口味，不会太甜。”  
“谢谢。”我接过来，“刚跟弗雷德和乔治过了几招，急需补充能量。”  
“哇，也就你敢了。”纳威钦佩地说，“我觉得最好还是避开。”  
“避开？他们还以为我怕了呢。”我剥出那只滑溜溜的巧克力蛙，瞪着包装纸，“‘全新咸蛋黄味，‘这是什么？真的能吃吗？”  
“我奶奶说，蜂蜜公爵的新任产品总监是亚裔。”纳威也拿了一个巧克力蛙，“那位开发引进了很多新口味零食。”  
我怀疑地看了那只蛙好一会儿，还是张嘴咬下。  
“怎么样？”赫敏期待地看着我。  
奇妙的咸香在舌尖化开，夹着醇厚蛋香，滋味浓郁得像颗味蕾炸弹，又灵巧轻盈得像羽毛拂过，与巧克力的微苦与甘甜交融得恰到好处。  
我使劲点头：“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“刚才车上还有中国八角口味的甘草魔杖，早知道也买来试试了。”纳威遗憾道，咬了一口巧克力，“唔——味道好特别。但不算难吃。”  
赫敏放心地拆开一只蛙放进嘴里。  
忽然从座椅下探出帕吉的白脑袋，爪子伸向那堆零食。  
我推开它的肉爪：“不行，你不能吃这个。猫罐头在行李箱里，等到了学校才能开。”  
帕吉发出不满的叫声，气哼哼地钻出车间门缝。  
赫敏突然一拍手：“对啦，我刚才听到了奇怪的传闻。”  
“什么传闻？”纳威的声音含含糊糊。  
“有人说罗恩和哈利开着一辆会飞的车。说得可离奇了，不知道怎么传成这样的。”  
我停止咀嚼。  
这传闻其实……也不算太离奇？  
不会吧？应该不会的，他们俩就算再怎么莽撞，也不至于做这种事，大白天开着飞车横穿伦敦郊区——  
双胞胎激动的笑脸浮现在眼前。  
天啊。天哪。  
我深深吸气，艰难咽下巧克力。  
“赫敏。”我握住她的手，“如果我跟你说，韦斯莱先生确实有一辆会飞的车……”  
她瞪大了眼睛。纳威被呛住了，咳得上气不接下气。  
赫敏抽出那只手，跟我一起拍着纳威的后背，脸色沉下去：“他们真的开了一辆飞车？”  
“很有可能。”我望向窗外。  
乡间的碧绿田野和轨道旁的灌木一闪而过，柔软云朵浮在蔚蓝的晴空中。  
也许在这片天空的某个角落，这一刻，我的朋友们确实正坐在一辆湖蓝色福特里，穿梭于云层间，引擎盖反射出耀眼阳光，风从他们头顶呼啸而过。  
这也太——

太酷了！

我们刚踏上站台，就听见海格的声音穿透薄雾而来。  
“一年级！一年级到这里！”很快，他本人也出现在我们面前，黑眼睛闪着愉快的光，“嘿，你们好吗？怎么不见哈利和罗恩？”  
最初的兴奋劲儿过去，我开始担心了：“海格，他们好像没搭上校车。”  
海格皱起眉头：“……如果他们再过一会儿还没到，我会去问问邓布利多。现在我得先带新生坐船了，回见。马车在等着你们呢。”  
我们看他消失在雾中，同其他人走上一条崎岖的小路。  
“这次要坐马车去吗？”纳威紧张地左右张望，“我有点晕车……”  
我望向远处。那里停着许多马车，由黑色的瘦马拉着。  
等走近了，我才发现那不是马，而是某种骨瘦如柴、长着翅膀的生物，通体漆黑，只有突兀的骨节泛着青白。  
我爬上车坐下，发现纳威犹豫地站在原地。  
“应该还算稳当。”我安慰道，把他拉上车，又伸手把赫敏拉进来。  
车里弥漫着淡淡的稻草味，脚下的木板踩起来咯吱作响，晚间的潮气湿漉漉黏在车厢壁上。车辆轱辘轱辘在山路上走着，不时颠簸一下。  
“这些车施了自动行进咒吗？”赫敏忽然出声。  
我迷惑地眨了眨眼：“……是马在拉车呀。”  
赫敏皱眉：“马车前面是空的。”  
“我也没看见马……”纳威说。  
赫敏看看我又看看他，把头探出窗外，再缩回来：“伊莱恩，你没事吧？”  
我钻出窗户。  
瘦骨嶙峋的马匹收拢翅膀，一步一步爬着坡，与每下颠簸都完美匹配。  
“难道我出现幻觉了？”我坐回车里，万分怀疑，“拉车的是长着翅膀的黑马，你们没看见吗？”  
纳威面色苍白：“我头晕，就不往外看了。刚才上车的时候什么都没看到。”  
“那可真是奇了怪了。”我又探头确认了好几次，百思不得其解。  
“明明就有马啊。”我惊恐地抓住头发，“我的脑子不会出了什么问题吧？幻视这么严重？”  
“说不定只是某种魔法，我们可以去问海格。”赫敏拍拍我，“你没有哪里不舒服吧？”  
我仔细感受片刻：“除了有点饿，没了。”  
“那就好。”赫敏松了口气，又板起面孔，“那两个家伙到底怎么回事……”

一直到我们在学院桌旁坐下，哈利和罗恩都不见踪影。我根本没心思听邓布利多都说了什么，只顾着四处张望。  
“哈哈，今年的新生跟我们去年一样紧张。”西莫说，“那是罗恩的妹妹吧？”  
我转过头，一年级正怯怯地走进大门，金妮的红发在人群中分外显眼。  
“没想到已经过去一年了。”迪安感叹，“他们看起来真小啊。”  
两个鬼鬼祟祟的身影溜进礼堂。  
我猛拍赫敏，示意她看那边。离奇消失的两人此刻蓬头垢面站在角落，衣服脏兮兮的，仿佛刚从伦敦街头乞讨归来。  
“要真是开车，怎么会搞成这样？”纳威吃惊道。  
斯内普从他们身后突然冒出来。  
“完了完了——”赫敏低声急唤。  
我们眼睁睁看着他俩被拎着衣领拽走，消失在楼梯口。  
“斯内普要做什么？”纳威非常担心，“要不要跟上去看看？”  
赫敏踌躇着：“邓布利多应该会出面吧……”  
“我去吧，你们待在这儿，记得给我留几根鸡腿。”我低声道。  
她拉住我的手：“不行，被抓到怎么办……”  
分院帽咧开大嘴，扬声高歌，新生们被吓了一跳。  
我趁机从赫敏手里扯出袖口，猫腰朝楼梯小跑过去。

地下又冷又湿，我裹紧袍子趴在石壁上，努力分辨办公室里的声音。  
根本听不清啊！  
门猛地打开，我惊得差点原地蹦起来，慌忙躲进阴影。  
“老实待着。”斯内普呵斥。  
我往角落又缩了缩。他关上门，匆忙奔向石阶，背影很快消失。  
我立刻推门进去：“你们没事吧？”  
房间里的两个人真的蹦了起来。  
“你怎么会在这里！”罗恩大喊，伸手就要推我出去，“斯内普就要回来了，快走！”  
“还是先说说你们为什么没上车吧。”我仔细打量他俩，忽然发现哈利脸上的擦伤，一惊，“到底出什么事了？痛不痛？”  
他任我扒着脸颊细看，垂头丧气：“我们过不了站台的墙。”  
罗恩也低下头，神情沮丧，眉毛边上有一道伤口还在流血。  
“你们要去医务室吗？”我放开哈利的脸，担忧地去看罗恩。  
两个人都耷拉着嘴角，一起摇头。  
“嘿，怎么了？”我张开双臂，啪地分别按住他们一边肩膀，凑近问，“有问题一起解决嘛，来，先说说看你们在哪块泥地里打的滚？”  
“禁林。”哈利长叹一口气。  
“禁林？”我不自觉拔高了声音，“那你们脸上的伤呢？”  
“打人柳。”罗恩哀叹。  
“打人柳？！”我倒吸一口凉气，来回扫视他俩，“你们究竟怎么——？”  
罗恩边叹气，边把情急之下开走他爸轿车的事说了一遍：“……所以斯内普正要把麦格教授喊来。他应该很高兴，我们终于要被开除了。”  
“瞎说。”我反驳，“开车来那是情有可原，再说你们还被打人柳痛扁了一顿，这放在我们那里可是要追究学校责任的。”  
“麻瓜界的法律不适用于霍格沃茨吧。”哈利发愁，“麦格教授会说什么呢？她肯定很失望。”  
我试着安慰：“她……她会理解吧？还好你们没受什么伤，其实，别的不说，开飞车还挺酷的，早知道我就晚点上车了，一起试试飞到城堡是什么——”  
“你不会想尝试的。”  
凉飕飕的声音如蛇信般攀上我的脊背。  
我哆嗦了一下，回过头。  
斯内普脸上浮起讥笑：“奥尔沃特小姐似乎不该出现在这里。格兰芬多的学生都有四处闲逛的癖好吗？”  
我没吭声。比起他阴森的笑脸，旁边麦格教授紧绷的面孔才更可怕。  
女巫挥起魔杖，壁炉的火焰腾地燃起，每人身后各出现了一把木椅。  
“坐。”她对哈利和罗恩说。  
我们乖乖坐下。她甚至没看我一眼，如果不是身后那张椅子，我都要怀疑自己隐身了。  
“解释。”她站得笔直，语调发寒。  
我又听罗恩讲了一遍从站台开始的一连串事故，只是这回他声音略微发抖：“……那堵墙就是不肯放我们过去，所以真的没办法——”  
“为什么不让猫头鹰送一封信给我们呢？”麦格教授打断他，“波特，你有一只猫头鹰吧？”  
对了，海德薇怎么样了？可怜的猫头鹰，她肯定被吓坏了。  
哈利张着嘴愣住了：“我——我没想到——”  
“那是很容易想到的。”她冷冷地说。  
但假如有谁想给他们使绊子，那个人既然能封锁站台入口，就也能轻松拦截猫头鹰啊……  
我望着她的神色，没敢开口。  
敲门声忽然响起，斯内普拉开门，邓布利多大步走了进来。  
我偷瞟了一眼，赶紧低下头。他脸上的表情非常陌生，让人害怕。  
巧克力蛙画片上的他，开学典礼上讲话的他，指挥校歌的他，坐在校医院病床边的他——我所知道的邓布利多向来笑意温和，从未露出这么严肃的神色。  
哈利和罗恩盯着自己的脚尖。  
“请解释你们为什么这么做。”邓布利多语调平静，锐利的蓝眼睛透过镜片俯视着他们。  
我也从未听过他用这种失望的语气说话。  
哈利磕磕绊绊地再次从头讲起，罗恩偶尔低声补充两句，而教授们一言不发，气氛十分凝重。我替他俩捏了把汗，缩在一旁尽量减小存在感。  
哈利说完了。  
沉默逐渐压迫得人喘不过气。  
“那个……”我挣扎着打破寂静，小心翼翼观察邓布利多的神情，“他们……应该不会被开除吧？”  
他进入房间后第一次把目光转向我。  
我忐忑地注视那双湛蓝明亮的眼睛。  
“……这次不会。” 他终于开口。  
斯内普脸上的喜悦一扫而空。  
罗恩发出濒临溺死的人总算浮上水面深呼吸的声音。  
我放心地靠到椅背上，听见哈利大大松了口气。  
“但你们必须认识到自己行为的严重性。”邓布利多继续说，“今晚我会给你们家里写信。希望你们记住，如果再出现这种情况，我就只能开除你们了。”  
斯内普脸色剧变：“可是，教授——”  
“由麦格教授来决定处罚。”邓布利多止住他。  
斯内普还不肯放弃：“希望您慎重考虑，他们作为未成年巫师，居然无视法规律令，对一株珍贵的古树造成了严重破坏，倘若不严加惩处，恐怕——”  
“他们毕竟是她学院的学生。”邓布利多转身，把他拉走，“现在，我们该回到宴会上去了。”

办公室的门再次合上。  
麦格教授瞪了我们好一会儿，让罗恩和哈利去校医院，可他俩毫不在意，罗恩关心金妮的分院结果，哈利则关心格兰芬多会不会被扣分。我老老实实坐好，听麦格教授一一回答他们。她变出一大盘三明治和一壶南瓜汁，叫我们吃完就回宿舍。  
我正默默点头，忽然发现她转向我，眼神复杂。  
我连忙收回黏在三明治上的目光，挺直后背恭候批评。  
“……未成年巫师驾驶飞车是非常危险的，更别说还发生了事故。我建议你不要把这当成什么有趣的事情，而要考虑清楚每件事的风险，谨慎行动。”  
我想起自己那句“还挺酷的”，有点心虚：“是，教授。”  
她没再说什么，快步离开。

我们三个不约而同呼出一口气。  
“吓死我了，还以为肯定会被开除呢。”罗恩心有余悸，抓起一块三明治狠狠咬下，“我们就是运气不好，弗雷德和乔治开那辆车从来没被麻瓜看见。”  
“你们为什么过不了那堵墙？”我倒了两杯南瓜汁，一手一杯递给他们，“有发现其他奇怪的地方吗？”  
哈利咕咚咕咚灌下大半杯：“嗝——只有我们过不去，这就够奇怪的了。”  
“谁知道是为什么呢。”罗恩嚼着火腿，摇头晃脑，“今晚吃不到甜品了，真可惜。要是能溜到礼堂里就好了。”  
“麦格教授大概担心大家会像我一样，觉得开飞车来学校特别带劲。”我忽然想起什么，“邓布利多也会写信给阿尔伯特吗？”  
哈利不安地扭了扭：“……啊……”  
“写了也不要紧！”我赶紧说，“他顶多问问你好不好玩。我见过他十五岁骑大摩托的照片，他没资格批评你。”  
罗恩怔怔地愣了片刻，使劲甩头，又倒了一大杯南瓜汁：“哎呀，算了算了，先吃再说，填饱了肚子才有力气承受怒火嘛。”

等我们吃饱喝足走出地底，城堡里已经沉寂下来，一路无人。一圈惬意的消食散步后，胖夫人的画像出现在眼前。  
“你们来得太晚啦。”她抱着胳膊审视我们，“口令？”  
我们三个面面相觑，答不出来。  
“总算找到你们了！”脚步声从走廊另一头奔来。  
赫敏冲到我们跟前，还没在肖像画前站定就连珠炮似的问：“你们去哪儿了？怎么去了那么久？你们真的开了一辆会飞的车来吗？斯内普怎么说？有人说你们撞上了禁林边上的珍稀保护植物，被麦格教授当场开除——”  
“我们没被开除。”哈利好像试图安抚赫敏，但她看起来依旧十分震怒。  
“在半天时间里闯出这么大祸，真不愧是你们。”她喘着气说。  
我连忙给哈利和罗恩使眼色。  
罗恩完全没理会我的暗示，不耐烦道：“行了，先告诉我们口令是什么。”  
“是‘食蜜鸟’。”赫敏瞪了他一眼，“别转移话题。关键在于——”  
胖夫人晃晃悠悠露出寝室入口，欢呼和掌声从里面直冲而出，打断了赫敏的话。许多只热情的手伸过来，三两下就把哈利和罗恩拉了进去，还有人顺手也拽了我一把。  
我回身看她。  
赫敏静静站在外头，面无表情。  
我朝她伸出手。她顿了片刻才搭上我的胳膊，沉默着爬进公共休息室。

“……你们的事迹一定会被写进霍格沃茨校史！”弗雷德正揽着哈利的肩膀大声说，“你应该把我们叫回去呀！”  
哈利腼腆地微笑着，大家爆发出更响亮的欢呼。  
人们把哈利和罗恩围在中央，李·乔丹跑过去跟他们握手，不时有高年级们赞赏地拍着他俩的肩膀，气氛热烈得仿佛在提前庆祝格兰芬多赢得魁地奇。  
我挠了挠头，发现珀西板着脸站在旁边。  
“完全是胡闹。”他叉腰对吵吵嚷嚷的人群喊，“胡闹！”  
但没有人关心他怎么说，笑声在墙壁间回荡。  
“你看见赫敏了吗？”我环视一圈，没发现她的影子。  
“她早就上去了。”珀西没好气地说，“你要向赫敏学习，把心思放在读书上，别跟这些人一样……”  
我犹豫片刻，转头跑向楼梯。  
“喂，你去哪儿？”珀西在我背后喊。  
“向赫敏学习。”我挥手上了楼。

快到门口，我放慢步子，静悄悄走到她身边。  
赫敏捧着一本厚重的精装书坐在桌前，背挺得笔直。  
“你还好吗？” 我小心翼翼地问。  
她目不转睛盯着书页，语气平静：“……嗯。”  
“他们没被开除。”我走得更近，“而且他们俩不是平安落地了嘛，没事的。”  
她没说话，自顾自翻了一页书。  
我等了一会儿，从后面环住她的脖子：“他们下次应该不会这样啦。”  
赫敏哼了一声：“那可不一定。”  
我听她语气有所松动，抱得更紧了：“邓布利多警告过他们了。而且不是有你在吗？以后你看紧我们，有危险行动一律制止——”  
她气得转过身来：“你可别跟着一起闯祸！”  
“哎呀，这不是还没闯祸吗！”我赶紧又抱住她的胳膊摇晃，“不要生气啦！他们刚才被邓布利多和麦格教授训了好一顿，肯定会吸取教训的。啊对了，你和纳威刚才有没有帮我拿吃的？你想再吃点水果馅饼吗？我突然觉得好饿——”  
她盯着我，终于败下阵来，不情不愿地说：“……拿了。”  
“太棒啦！谢谢你！”我眼巴巴地看着她，“在哪里？”  
赫敏叹了口气，带我去楼下取她藏好的食物。

奇怪的是，休息室里闹哄哄的人群散得差不多了，哈利和罗恩却不见踪影。  
珀西坐在壁炉边唰唰写字，抬头看了我们一眼，又低头：“记得预习这周的新课。”  
“好的，谢谢你提醒。”我说。  
赫敏肯定早就读完所有新课本了，这话是对我说的吧？  
她把不知从哪里翻出来的餐盒递给我：“不知道够不够。”  
“你没吃晚饭吗？”珀西惊讶道。  
“没吃饱。”我嘿嘿一笑，打开盒盖，对鸡腿和馅饼深深吸气。  
啊，这美妙的芳香！  
赫敏施了个加热咒，整间屋子香味弥漫。我吞下一整个馅饼，这才想起来问他们吃不吃。  
两人都摇头。  
“晚上吃得太饱会影响大脑运转。”珀西推了推眼镜，“哎？你受伤了吗？”  
“啊，不小心摔的。”结痂处又开始发痒，我伸手要挠。  
“Episkey.” 赫敏甩过来一个咒语，语气还是有点硬，“在火车上我就想给你施咒了，但校外禁止使用魔法。”  
珀西朝她投去赞赏的眼神。我摸了摸光滑如初的胳膊肘，怀疑自己直到五年级都施展不出这么漂亮利落的愈合咒。  
赫敏对我们道了晚安，上楼去了。  
我边啃鸡腿边看珀西写论文，百无聊赖中发现哈利在寝室入口探头探脑，冲我招手。  
“我也先去休息了。晚安。”我抱起餐盒开溜，珀西头也不抬应了一声，没发现我走向了男寝。  
刚走上楼梯，罗恩就从哈利背后冒出来，眼睛放光：“我可以吃一个鸡腿吗？”  
哈利也开口：“我能要一个蛋奶馅饼吗？”  
我正要把盒子递过去，楼梯上就传来动响。脑袋一个接一个露出来，纳威、迪安、西莫直勾勾盯着餐盒。  
“那干脆就放在你们这儿吧。”我大方一挥手，“记得洗干净还我就行。”  
我在连声道谢中潇洒离开，琢磨着在学校发展饮食副业的可能性。夜宵应该会很受欢迎吧？要怎么溜去厨房呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊莱恩厨房开发项目提上日程。
> 
> 绿晋江说我鸽太久了无法更新。垃圾绿晋江。果然这里才是我的快乐老家。


	46. 混乱开学季 - Happy Commencing the New Semester!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到底是哪个讨厌鬼又引发了洛哈特的表现欲？我烦恼地撑起头，却看见他正朝这边走来，亲切地对我露出八颗牙齿。  
> \------  
> 洛哈特的课，就不能让人安静睡会儿觉吗？他比奇洛要吵多了！

我没能深入研究开拓霍格沃茨饮食新篇章的大业，因为大事小事接踵而至。  
首先是富有戏剧性的开学第一天，它仿佛在预示又一个不安生的学期。早餐时罗恩收到了韦斯莱太太的信，声音大到我恍惚间感觉半座礼堂都快要在声波中坍塌。哈利则在草药课前被洛哈特抓走，回到温室时看起来心情更糟了。  
直到第一堂课快结束，我脑子里还在嗡嗡作响。  
耳罩隔绝了外部的噪音，耳鸣声变得格外清晰。我边刨土边叹气，看了眼缩在树荫里的罗恩。他正两脚夹住花盆，双手拽着曼德拉草头顶的叶子使劲拔，但它就是不肯从土里出来。他用力得脸红脖子粗，一时没抓牢，那个盆从他双脚间飞甩出来，差点砸到跟他同组的贾斯亭·芬列里。  
我们小组也好不到哪里去，那棵曼德拉草死死攥着纳威的手套，拒绝回到盆里。趁斯普劳特教授走到另一排，我偷偷用铲柄敲了一下它的脑袋，小人这才晕晕乎乎松了手，赫敏趁机把它迅速埋回土里。  
草药课结束后，大家迫不及待涌出温室，要回寝室去洗掉满身泥巴。纳威和我留下来询问斯普劳特教授让曼德拉草乖顺的秘诀。  
“手劲儿要大。动作要迅速，不能迟疑。”她总结道，“别让它们有耍赖抵抗的机会。你们想再实践一下吗？我相信凭你们的能力，两个人一盆也没问题。”  
盛情难却，我们俩又花了半小时折腾。教授在一旁盯着，我不好再使歪招，那株倒霉的曼德拉草被扒拉出来两次，很不高兴，咬了我的手套一口。

等我们赶到变形术教室走廊，麦格教授的声音已经从里面传来：“……书本第五页。有谁能解释一下页尾注释中的溯源原理……”  
我们互相打量，都从对方眼里看到了犹疑。  
“就这样进去真的没事吗？”纳威掸了掸我沾满土的袖口。  
“总比咒语失败把衣服烧穿一个洞要强。”我象征式地拍拍他手臂上的泥渍，“走吧，越晚越可能挨批。”  
溜到后门进去没什么意义，麦格教授的眼睛比鹰还利。我俩鼓起勇气踏进门口，迎向她冷飕飕的目光。  
“希望大家都能合理安排时间。”好在她只说了这么一句。  
我们飞速奔向教室后排，哈利和罗恩默默挪出占好的位置，我坐下顺了会儿气，打开课本。从我们这排望过去，坐在第一排的赫敏  
晦涩深奥的魔法理论从我左耳飘进来，右耳飘出去，好像催眠曲调轻轻奏响。我努力对上麦格教授的视线，不时点头表示赞同，其实早已经魂游天外。  
好不容易捱到下课，我迷迷瞪瞪跟着大家正要往外走，被教授喊住了。  
我吓得完全清醒过来，小跑到讲台前望向她。  
她没说话，抖抖魔杖，黑板上的字迹成片褪去。  
我心虚地盯着逐渐消失的粉笔字。她看出来我上课打盹了吗？在她眼里应该很明显吧？  
“今天的课感觉怎么样？”麦格教授终于开口，语调不咸不淡。  
莫非要考察知识点？  
我硬着头皮努力回想：“……挥魔杖的手势好像有点难……”  
“记住，从你的角度来思考原理。”她要谈的似乎不是今天的课程，“上学期我们一直在强调这一点。你理解魔法的角度和其他人相比非常特殊，我希望你能好好利用这种优势。”  
“那是优势吗……”我低头小声说。  
“当然。”她回答的口气不仅理所应当，甚至略感惊讶，“你忘了你是怎么……”  
麦格教授压低声音：“凭空把玻璃杯变成石头的？”  
我抬起头。  
她碧蓝的眼睛锐利又坦率，忽然浮现出一丝笑意。  
“你不会觉得自己没有跟上进度吧？”  
“……有一点点。”我承认。  
“你能够做得非常好，也许会比许多人都要出色。只是你学习魔法的方式和大多数人不一样。”那缕笑意依旧绕在她眼角，“仅此而已。”  
我的心情随着她的音调轻轻扬起。  
“这周三晚上七点开始训练。”她恢复了严肃板正的语气，“我们得加大训练强度，毕竟二年级的魔法会很难，之前的练习你大概也忘了不少。”  
麦格教授临走前提醒我不能落下其他课程的进度，言辞间警告意味浓浓。考虑到这周估计还会布置下来好几篇论文，接下来我最好利用每分每秒疯狂写作业。  
我惦记着草药课笔记里哪些部分可以写进论文《曼德拉草的药用价值与有毒成分对比分析》里，打算吃完饭就赶往图书馆，不过中午的羊小排煎得又香又脆，我食欲大振，吃了三块才站起来。  
“你去哪儿？离上课还有好久呢。”哈利抬头。  
“图书馆。我怕欠下太多作业。”我忍不住又捻起一片薯角嚼啊嚼，“你们慢慢吃！”

午间的图书馆格外空旷，连拉文克劳们都去吃午餐了。我选了个光线充足的靠窗位置，铺开羊皮纸，圈出几个关键词，循着字母顺序开始在书架上搜寻。我扫完一排架子，夹着几本书拐进下一排，却意外发现了正倚着墙低头读书的纳威。  
这孩子也太勤奋了！  
我不想打搅他，正打算悄悄闪开，他一抬眼看见了我。  
“伊莱恩！你也来看书吗？”  
“我来查点资料。”我抬脚走过去，“你在读什么呢？”  
他亮出那大部头的皮革封面，烫金花体写着《论喜马拉雅沼泽蕈类与极地显花植物的亲缘关系》。我敬畏地点点头。真令人钦佩，也许在草药学方面，就连赫敏都比不上他钻研得深入。  
“我可以看一下内容吗？”  
他小心翼翼将书交给我，淡褐色的眼睛①闪着光：“这本还挺有趣的，没想到蕈类和显花植物的生物学溯源可以写得这么简练又精彩。虽然纬度不同，但案例分析里的样本生长环境相似度很高……”  
我仔细听他描述高地寒冷气候中生长的地衣和苔藓如何通过维管获取养分，手指拂过一张张生动的植物解剖图。  
“有意思。”我思索着翻到下一页，“你看这里，作者还提到魔鬼帽菌的管状联结菌丝和维管类似，不仅能输送营养，还起到了部分保护支撑作用。”  
他干脆在我身边盘腿坐下：“是的，我猜想其它大型子实体也——”  
“图书馆内禁止聊天。”平斯夫人幽灵般浮现在书架旁，眉头锁得和她环抱的胳膊一样牢，“你们是打算出去聊，还是闭嘴在这里好好看书？”  
“很抱歉！”  
“就快上课了，我想我们还是先回去……”  
我和纳威手忙脚乱爬起来，顶着平斯夫人锐利的瞪视办好借阅手续，走出图书馆。  
“你经常来看书吗？”我望着他怀里一摞术语艰深的草药学著作。  
“有空的时候就会过来，图书馆里好玩的书太多了。”纳威腼腆地笑笑，“对了，下节是什么课来着？”  
我单手在包里摸索一阵，翻出皱巴巴的课程表：“黑魔法防御术。希望这位新老师不要散发任何奇怪的味道了。”  
还没走到教室门口，我们就已经看到挨挨挤挤的人群把走廊堵住了。旁边的学生们垫脚使劲张望。  
“……听说有签名照派发……”  
“洛哈特的人气真不是开玩笑的……”  
我和纳威疑惑地对视。好在上课铃打响，人群很快散开了。  
我一跨进门，就看见哈利哗啦啦抖落满怀课本，把它们砌成了一堵书墙。  
我坐到他左边：“你在干嘛？”  
“战略躲避我们的新教师。”他红着脸，紧张兮兮地躲在后头，“真希望现在能隐身。”  
罗恩取下几本书：“堆太高了也不行，太惹眼。”  
“反正洛哈特肯定会看见的，他那么关注你。”我真挚提议，“穿隐身衣吧，就算你逃课他也不会拿你怎么样。”  
“你疯了吗？”赫敏从我们身边经过，径直走向第一排，“逃课是要扣学院分的。”  
“难道不是扣洛哈特心里的印象分？”我小声说。哈利和罗恩正因为这句俏皮话②偷笑，那位露出八颗牙齿的偷心作者就昂首迈进教室，带来了令人眩晕的消息。  
“亲爱的孩子们，为了考察大家对本门课的熟悉程度，我认为有必要进行一次测试——”  
我环顾周围不知所措、目光闪躲的一张张脸，放下心来。这种时候，坐在前几排的同学会紧盯老师，只有心虚的人才会到处乱瞟，后排的大家都没准备，太好了！  
等卷子发下来，我放松的心情卡壳了一下。  
洛哈特的生日？洛哈特最喜欢的颜色？洛哈特收获最大的一次旅行？  
我瞪着试卷，转头碰上罗恩的视线。  
他表情同我一样，茫然中带点嫌弃，用口型问我：“这是什么玩意儿？”  
我摇摇头，继续翻卷子。  
这份测试不该叫做“洛哈特的自恋人格旁观者调研”吗？居然还有主观题，可我怎么知道洛哈特最大的成就是什么呢？差点在丽痕书店引发两个家族互殴？  
我遇到不会的题目就跳过，咬着羽毛笔哗啦啦跳到了最后一面。  
“洛哈特最欣赏的巫师是？”  
我随手填上校长的名字。  
最后一题，“洛哈特的生日是哪天？他理想的生日礼物是什么？”  
我唰唰写上“亮白洁牙粉”，放下笔倒头就睡。  
“看来有位杰出的小姐已经完成了这份测试，不用说，她当然对本学期的学习内容有着深刻的理解……”洛哈特喜气洋洋的声音打断了助眠的安静氛围。  
到底是哪个讨厌鬼又引发了洛哈特的表现欲？我烦恼地撑起头，却看见他正朝这边走来，亲切地对我露出八颗牙齿。  
前排的学生们都转过头，投向我的目光中充满不甘心与艳羡。  
“让我们来看看……”洛哈特拿起我的卷子，气势十足地抖了抖，定睛细看。  
他完美的微笑凝固了片刻。  
我求助地望向罗恩，发现这家伙正伏在桌子上无声大笑。  
洛哈特继续往后翻。维持那个微笑似乎让他略感吃力，现在只能看见六颗牙齿了。  
耶稣，梅林，随便什么人都好，把我救出这种尴尬的境地吧……  
洛哈特清了清嗓子，悄悄把我的卷子放回去：“咳……起码部分回答非常接近正确答案。毫无疑问，威森加摩的成员们都值得尊敬，事实上，我本人，就差点加入这个光荣的组织……”  
他奇迹般重振精神，再次露出闪亮的牙齿：“可惜事不凑巧，我毕业时还是个一心向往冒险与旅行的热血年轻人——当然啦，我现在也不会拒绝任何奇遇！”  
我震惊地看着洛哈特变脸，为他强大的表情管理能力赞叹不已。  
后排同学们都松了口气，因为有我这个前车之鉴，洛哈特不再四处翻看卷子了。  
而我没能如愿睡着，洛哈特从他传奇的毕业旅行开始讲起，滔滔不绝，动情得几乎忘了收卷。当他从罗恩手中接过三张几乎空白的纸时，深深叹了口气 ，夸张地摇头：“预习是个好习惯，但我注意到，你们大多数人还未认识到这点。多么令人痛心！黑魔法防御术，这门伟大高贵的知识，其中奥妙只有诚心钻研——”  
在他背后，西莫、迪安和我憋笑憋得浑身颤抖，罗恩用力瞪了我们一眼，极力控制表情：“您说得对，教授。”  
欢乐的气氛持续升腾，哪怕是赫敏的满分试卷也没能给后排的快乐蒙上阴影，洛哈特不断念出正确答案，他每说一个，底下就有人小声报出自己的离谱答案，我们简直快笑疯了。  
“下一题，最喜欢的零食。我会说是冬夜里的热火威士忌。”洛哈特眨眨左眼，前排女生中传来痴迷的一片“喔~”声。  
“鼻屎味比比多味豆。”迪安用只有这两排能听见的音量说。  
“耗子专用磐石牌磨牙棒。”西莫补充。  
我因为笑得太久肚子隐隐作痛，疲惫地趴在桌面上：“我们可以来个中场休息吗？”  
“不行，这位新教授的幽默没有尽头。”迪安否决提议，“好久没上过这么解压的课了。快，仔细听下一题。”  
洛哈特终于念完答案，搬出今天的重头戏——关在笼子里的铁青色小精灵。  
这种生物吵得像三十封微型吼叫信此起彼伏在教室里炸响，我大喊着问：“康沃尔郡小精灵很恐怖吗？”  
罗恩正放开了嗓子咧嘴大笑：“……听说它们喜欢捣蛋，干过最危险的事是炸掉了一条锡矿隧道！”  
我笑不出来了：“他怎么会觉得这种东西能拿到二年级课堂上啊！他该不会要放一只出来示范教学吧？”  
罗恩安慰：“别担心！它们不算特别危险——”  
话音未落，数十只铁青的小恶魔从笼中喷涌而出，泛着金属光泽的薄翅膀覆盖了整个教室上空，瘦长的爪子撕开课本，掀翻垃圾桶，草稿和纸屑纷纷扬扬落在大家头上，惊叫声混合着小精灵哐当哐当砸墨水瓶的巨响，音量大概相当于一百封燃烧的微型吼叫信。  
“纳威！”我惊恐地看着几只精灵拽着纳威的两只耳朵，把他拎上了枝形吊灯。  
“把它们关回笼子里！”西莫对洛哈特大吼。  
“镇定，镇定，我相信你们有办法……”洛哈特即使在这种情况下也竭力保持嘴角上扬，“让我们试试咒语……”  
他的咒语除开吸引了一只小精灵的注意外毫无作用，它欢快地扑向他，将魔杖丢下窗户。  
“快走！”罗恩揪住我和哈利的袖子，高声喊，“它们已经失控了！”  
下课铃刚好打响，大家夺门而逃，枝形吊灯不堪重负，从天花板上轰然坠落，炸开一地水晶碎片。  
我赶紧去扶脚步踉跄的纳威，他脸上被划出了好几道细小的伤痕。  
“我想你最好去一趟校医院。”哈利建议。  
“你们几位！”洛哈特走向门口，语速和脚步一样飞快，“请你们把剩下的小精灵抓回去。”  
他干脆利落地甩上门离开了。  
“真想朝他后脑勺扔一个游走球。”我翻了个白眼。  
“攻击教授是违反校规的。”赫敏不赞成地看我一眼，冰冻住几只小精灵，“这只是一个小失误。他做过那么多了不起的事……”  
我咽下反驳的话，先把纳威护送到了门外，回头就听见罗恩和赫敏差点吵起来。  
“好了好了，还有这么多小精灵呢。”哈利试图缓和事态，“我好像看到一只飞到塔楼外面去了……”

周三晚上，我顶着疲乏的脑袋躺回床上，耳边还在循环回播让人云里雾里的魔力学说原理。和麦格教授的魔力训练进展得不算顺利，她说我对许多物质都还不熟悉，现阶段能成功的变形很有限。我不服气地尝试了从花岗岩到饼干盒十几种物件，全部以失败告终。她最后决定每周抽出两个晚上时间陪我训练。  
“专注。”麦格教授严肃的面孔在我梦中继续低语，“不仅要专注于魔力的运转本身，还要专注于物质的具体改变，感受魔法推动内部结构解构与重组的过程……”

校长托人送来字条，嘱咐我到斯内普那里拿药。他熬的汤剂比去年还要难喝，脸也比以往任何时候都更臭。看斯内普的表情，别人大概会以为喝下味道如同比比多味豆大乱炖加泔水魔药的人不是我，而是他。我猜他还在为哈利和罗恩没被开除而耿耿于怀，进门后一句话也不敢说，捏着鼻子灌下魔药，说完谢谢就要走。  
我还没从令人晕眩的怪味中缓过神来，就听他幽幽开腔：“我以为格兰芬多学生塞满风滚草的脑子里至少还留着一条准则：清洁使用过的物品。”  
我开口想道歉，却差点吐出来，赶紧闭嘴，卷起袖子把那个散发地狱气味的杯子洗了十几遍，才让那股味道稍微散去。

这也许是我入学霍格沃茨以来最忙碌的一周。课余辅导激起了我的好胜心，没事就掂起一个小玩意仔细“感受”，结果通常是我还没品味出半点门道，一个小时就已经过去。图书馆里关于魔力学说的藏书比麦格教授的讲授还要深奥枯燥，我看一章就要打一会儿瞌睡。钻研的新“爱好”占用了许多时间，我悲哀地发现自己再也没能参与公共休息室里的每晚夜谈，因为我总在狂写第二天即将要交的作业。

周六清晨，我天刚亮就打着哈欠爬起来，在休息室里恶补草药学论文。  
我正抱着《千种神奇草药及蕈类》查东亚银线凤尾竹的科属，就看见伍德大踏步走出男生宿舍门口，精神抖擞，斗志昂扬，身后飘着一个游魂般双眼无神的哈利。  
“你们这么早去哪里？”我瞪大眼睛，“现在就要开始魁地奇训练了吗？”  
“必须争分夺秒。”伍德每个字都掷地有声，“要来观摩吗？我记得你扫帚骑得不错，很有打球的天分，现在就开始训练的话——”  
“我要写不完作业了。”我心痛地抱紧《千种》，“再说吧。”  
虽然想立即放下书本奔向户外，但假如不赶紧结束这些论文，我恐怕将成为霍格沃茨校史上首个开学就因未及时提交多科作业而被关禁闭的学生。  
好可惜，今天天气很不错呢。  
“那我们先走了。”伍德风风火火迈步。  
“你们没吃早餐吧？”我忽然想起礼堂用餐时间还没到，“要我带点什么吗？”  
“我吃过了——”  
“请帮我带两个牛角面包和一瓶牛奶。”哈利忽然醒过来，念咒语似的飞快说，“南瓜汁也行有炒蛋和热狗就更好了谢谢你。”  
“看看早上有什么吧，你喜欢的都带点。”我答应下来，“训练顺利！”  
两个小时后，罗恩揉着眼睛走进休息室。  
“早上好。”他打了个哈欠，“你在写什么……魔咒课的论文？这篇不是周四就已经交上去了吗？”  
我一哆嗦：“什么！不是下周交吗？”  
“早交啦。你最近记性是不是变差了？”  
“睡眠不足，每天都补作业到半夜。”我把脸埋进书里哀叹，“快告诉我还有什么要交。”  
“你怎么不去问赫敏？她记得比谁都清楚。”  
我苦着脸：“不敢。”  
年级第一如果知道我欠了这么多作业，肯定会把我拎到图书馆亲自监督。  
罗恩同情地摇头：“算啦。你一会儿去魁地奇球场吗？哈利留了字条说要训练。”  
“等我写完这篇论文。”我打起精神，“跳舞咒的第三个改良版本在哪页来着？”

等我们揣着丰盛的早餐赶到魁地奇球场，格兰芬多队的球员们还不见踪影。  
“怎么回事？人呢？”罗恩四处环顾。  
“可能在做总结吧。”我打了个哈欠，“赫敏，热狗在你那里吗？我想再吃一份。”  
“我们先找个座位……”  
我们在观众席上聊了半个钟头，球队才从更衣室里走出来，每个人看起来都十分困倦。我举起一块三明治冲哈利招手，他望过来，笑了一下。  
咔嚓。  
“再笑一个，哈利！”看台后排有人高声叫道，快门声咔嚓咔嚓响个不停。  
大家吃惊地回头。一年级的科林·克里维站在观众席最高一排，正举着相机使劲按快门。  
我看见伍德皱起眉头，飞过去跟双胞胎说了些什么。  
“哦，糟糕。”赫敏拍拍我，示意我往门口看。  
斯莱特林队正陆续入场。刚骑上扫帚的格兰芬多们纷纷从空中降落。  
“他们来干什么？”罗恩从一袋脆炸薯片中抬头，“等等——那不是——”  
罗恩丢下薯片，噔噔噔冲下了看台。  
那个跟在队伍最后走向球场中央的人，正是趾高气扬的油头马尔福。即使距离遥远，他淡金色的脑袋在阳光下依旧十分显眼。  
“但愿他们不要又吵起来。”我不抱什么希望地叹气，迅速把几个三明治装进口袋，和赫敏一起朝草地中间跑去。  
走得近了，我才看清斯莱特林队人手一把崭新的漂亮扫帚。  
“光轮2001？”我望着那一溜光亮的扫帚柄，停住了脚步。  
“这小妞还挺识货的。”一群绿袍子里为首的大块头嗤笑，“怎么样？球场应该让给更有希望夺冠的队伍吧？”  
伍德脸色更沉了。  
“连她都看得出来这些扫帚不一般。”马尔福扬起胜利的微笑，“你们也可以搞到一点金子，考虑一下有奖销售横扫七星5号吧，博物馆会很乐意买几把的。”  
什么叫‘连我都’？我挑眉扫过斯莱特林们得意的脸，余光瞥见哈利紧皱的眉头，心里一跳，忙给他使眼色。  
拜托，冷静一点！  
“起码格兰芬多里没人需要花钱才能入队。”赫敏在我身后悠然开口，“他们都是凭实力选上的。”  
马尔福的笑容消失了。他狠狠盯着赫敏，不知为什么又看了我一眼，阴恻恻地回答：“没人问你，小泥巴种。”  
人群一下子炸开了锅。巨怪脸的斯莱特林大块头挡在马尔福和双胞胎之间，伍德拦住怒气冲冲的安吉丽娜，而艾丽娅大声怒斥“你怎么敢——”  
我望向赫敏，她站在那里手足无措，脸上的茫然表情让我忍不住握住了她的手。  
罗恩处在暴怒边缘，耳朵都涨得通红：“你要付出代价，马尔福！这次我必须让你长点记性！”  
哈利用力抓着他的手臂：“罗恩，冷静点……”  
“他又说了那个词！”罗恩大吼，“不可原谅——”  
爆破的巨响在球场中长啸，震得人耳膜一痛。一簇明亮的绿光从罗恩的魔杖尾部直直射向他自己。罗恩倒在地上，开始剧烈咳嗽。  
赫敏苍白着脸扑过去：“罗恩！”  
“你还好吗？”哈利俯身要拉他起来，罗恩突然打了个嗝，喷出几条巨大的鼻涕虫。格兰芬多们都看呆了，对面的斯莱特林爆发出经久不息的响亮大笑。   
我拨开人群，半蹲下来问：“还能走吗？”   
罗恩虚弱地点点头，又吐出一条鼻涕虫。斯莱特林们笑得直不起腰来。  
我用力把他拽起来，对赫敏和哈利说：“先去找海格。”  
“他怎么了？”克里维一路小跑跟过来，“你能治好他的，是不是，哈利？”  
“科林，我现在没空——”哈利挥手让他走开。  
“你能架住他不动吗？”克里维举起相机，“我还没见过吐鼻涕虫的人呢！”  
“劳驾，克里维。”我冷着脸，“我们的朋友病了，你能不能让开？”  
我们架着罗恩穿过草坪，一路听着赫敏的安慰和鼻涕虫簌簌落地的声音，终于叩响了海格小屋的木门。  
海格开门时一脸怒气，见是我们才笑开来：“是你们啊！我还以为洛哈特教授又回来了。他一直在指导我怎么防止水妖钻进水井，还说要送我签名本。谁想要似的。”  
他重重哼了一声，拉开木门让我们进去。  
“他会没事的吧？”哈利焦急地看着瘫在椅子里的罗恩。  
“吐出来总比咽下去强。”海格十分乐观，安慰地拍拍他，差点把他推进盛鼻涕虫的大铜盆里。  
“我们大概只能等它自然停止。”赫敏担忧地给罗恩拍后背顺气，“即使在理想情况下，这个咒语也非常困难，但你用一根坏掉的魔杖就成功了……”  
“别太担心，现在吐的比刚才小一圈。”我观察着新一波吐进盆中的鼻涕虫，“哦对了，刚才马尔福说的那个词，跟丽痕书店里他要说的是同一个吗？”  
罗恩点点头，又捂着嘴弯下腰。  
“他想咒马尔福？”海格把铜盆又往罗恩跟前推了推。  
“马尔福对赫敏说了很难听的话，大家都气坏了。”我给扑过来的猎狗牙牙顺毛，“暑假的时候，他在丽痕书店也差点对我说了那个词。”  
“非常恶毒。”罗恩露出汗涔涔的苍白脸庞，声音嘶哑，“他说了‘泥巴种’……”  
海格的体积好像一下子膨胀到了两倍大，声如洪钟：“什么！”  
“这是对父母都是麻瓜出身的人的一种蔑称。有些巫师，比如马尔福，觉得自己要比其他人优越，因为他们是高贵的纯种巫师……都是胡说八道。要不是跟麻瓜通婚，我们早就绝种了。”罗恩俯身又开始干呕，哈利给他倒了杯茶。  
“这个称呼非常糟糕。” 海格继续为他解释，“意思大概是肮脏的血统。这都是老古董们折腾出来的破玩意儿，一个字也别信。你们这样的年纪，应该多听多看些好东西。罗恩，你想咒他是情有可原，但幸亏马尔福没中招，不然他老爹今晚就会冲到学校来。”   
罗恩愤慨地喷出几条鼻涕虫：“都怪那根破魔杖……”  
“它至少没让你惹上大麻烦。”海格摇摇手指，“来一块乳脂软糖吗？”  
罗恩看着牙齿被粘得张不开嘴的哈利：“我不想把鼻涕虫咽下去。”  
我这才想起来兜里的三明治，赶紧全部掏出来摆在盘里：“你要吃点这个吗？”  
“谢谢。”他苍白着脸拿起一个，又放了下来，“还是等我吐完吧。”  
哈利大概饿坏了，一口气吃了三个三明治。喝完茶，海格带我们参观他新种的南瓜。  
“万圣节用的。”海格喜气洋洋地介绍。  
“哇，再大点儿就能做成南瓜车了。”我望着那片半人高的巨型南瓜。  
“什么南瓜车？”罗恩抖落几条小鼻涕虫，感兴趣地问。  
“公主的南瓜车呀。麻瓜的童话故事里，仙女教母会变出老鼠当车夫的闪亮大南瓜……”  
“……用了点小技巧……”海格正同赫敏分享种植经验，“稍微一点儿帮助就能让它们长得很好……”  
“膨胀咒对吧。”赫敏颇感兴趣地打量壮观的南瓜地，“你施得很成功。”  
“你妹妹也这么说。”海格对罗恩点头，“她昨天来看了看，说只是随便转转。但我想她大概盼着在这儿碰到什么人，再收几张照片吧。哈利，你这就做得不对了，签名照要从身边发起，是不是？”  
哈利激烈反驳：“我没有发签名照！那都是洛哈特散布的谣言！”  
海格乐呵呵地望着窘迫不安的哈利，笑得胡子颤抖：“那你不妨开始练习签名，某些人肯定很乐意收到一张你的照片……”  
“别瞎说！”哈利急忙看我们的反应，“我没打算发签名照！”  
罗恩扑哧喷出了一条小鼻涕虫。海格大惊失色，连忙把他从南瓜旁扯开。  
我们刚踏进城堡，就迎面碰上了麦格教授。她来通知哈利和罗恩晚上八点分别到洛哈特的办公室和费尔奇掌管的奖品陈列室去。  
我差点都忘了他们俩还得为开飞车来学校的事关禁闭。  
“奥尔沃特，今晚八点到我办公室来。”麦格教授对我叮嘱，转身离开。  
“你也犯了什么事儿吗？”赫敏抱着胳膊问。  
“她只是在给我补习。”我叹气，“其实好像跟关禁闭差别不大，都让人只想快点熬过去。能跟我说说魔力学说理论相关著作有哪些吗？比较容易看懂的那种……”

七点四十五分，我们三个垂头丧气地走在路上。互道“祝你好运”后，三个人分别拖着忧心忡忡的步子迈向即将开始的严酷挑战。  
“我看不懂那些书。”毫无成效的一小时练习后，我双手叠放在膝盖上，以我能摆出的最乖巧的姿态低头承认，“魔力原理写得太复杂了，赫敏给我推荐了几本她觉得比较浅显的，但我还是看不懂。”  
“不要觉得太有负担，你才二年级，奥尔沃特小姐。”麦格教授说，“不过我很高兴你为理解它们付出了努力，主动学习的效果有时候非常惊人。”  
“那我要怎么才能进步呢？”我抬起头，“拿着某件物体的时候，我好像感知不到太多信息。”  
“从你描述的经历来看，目前你在情绪波动剧烈的紧急情况下能够成功施展魔法。”她手指轻点桌面，“你控制起魔力来还太生疏，所以我才希望你时刻关注魔力运作的过程。坦率来讲，其他人能教你的东西相当有限，因为正如我所说，你感知魔法的方式和别人极为不同，所以大多数时候，你必须靠自己摸索。”  
我更迷惑了：“那我究竟该怎么做？”  
她沉思片刻：“我会为你申请开放图书馆禁书区的部分权限。”  
“什么？”我不敢相信自己的耳朵，“教授，可我才二年级，我不会捅出什么大娄子吧……”  
笑容从她脸上掠过：“没想到爱惹麻烦的学生偶尔也有点自知之明。我说了，是‘部分权限’，必要的时候我会给你开书单。记住只能碰单子上列出的书，禁书区的许多藏书都相当危险。”  
“那我可以和其他人一起看借来的书吗？比如向同学请教书里的问题？”  
“当然。但你也许会发现，向别人请教用处不大，艰深的魔法问题不仅要求钻研者拥有独特的天资，还常常涉及哲学领域，哪怕是最顶尖的头脑都会觉得困惑。”  
“……所以我很可能根本看不懂吧？”难道我借来禁书就是为了摸一摸？  
“这就说不准了。”麦格教授轻轻叹气，“有些人一生都参不透，有些人看破其中奥妙却付出了代价。天赋和命运啊……总是很爱捉弄人的。”  
我品着她模棱两可的话呆坐，只觉得脑子里愈发云雾缭绕。  
“继续吧。魔力流通过不同介质传导之基本原理，这章你读过了吗？”

等我回到格兰芬多塔楼，公共休息室只剩下埋头看书的珀西。我瘫进离壁炉最近的那张扶手椅，冗长拗口的术语还在脑子里盘旋。埃拉托色尼③素数变换，恩培多克勒④元素分离原则，德谟克利特⑤湮灭理论三要素……到底为什么理解魔法原理还得记这些东西……  
单调的翻书声催人入眠，我渐渐在跳跃的火光中阖上眼睛。

“伊莱恩……伊莱恩？”  
哈利低头看着我。公共休息室里空荡荡的，炉火都快要熄灭了。  
“几点了？”我迷迷糊糊爬起来，“你才回来吗？”  
“快十二点了。你怎么不回寝室去睡？”他蹲下来帮我收拾地上散落的书本。  
“不知不觉就睡着了。”我揉揉眼睛，“你的禁闭怎么样？”  
“洛哈特大概让我写了两千个信封吧，真不知道他哪来的那么多崇拜者。他的办公室简直像个照片冲印厂，我从没见过谁能把自己的肖像一直贴到天花板……”哈利抱起叠好的一摞书，朝扶手椅偏头，“别忘了书包。”  
我拎起刚才拿来作靠垫的包，和他一起走向石阶：“你帮洛哈特回信了吗？我敢说写给他的信内容一定很惊人，不知道洛哈特会不会在课上念几封。”  
“希望不要。”哈利发出牙痛的声音，“但我确实在几个信封上发现了口红印……嘘，别让赫敏听见。她说不定会觉得是个好主意。”  
我压住喉咙里的笑声：“她不会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注① ：原著中无任何关于纳威·隆巴顿虹膜颜色的描写。根据推测，纳威的眼睛可能是hazel brown, 即浅棕褐色。  
> 注② ：洛哈特的姓氏与心谐音（the heart of Lockhart’s）
> 
> 奇幻的一年即将过去，希望大家来年健康平安。2021，请对我们好一点儿！

**Author's Note:**

> 是很早之前写的东西了，重看的时候某些地方让我尴尬到手脚蜷缩——多多包涵！有任何建议或想法都欢迎您提出！  
> 另外，这是第一次在AO3发文，虽然详细看过了网站指导，但可能难免遗漏了什么细节，担心会给网站管理人员和读者带来不便。所以如果tag之类的还有问题，请您提醒我！非常感谢！
> 
> It's been years since this story was written, and reading it kind of embarrases me lol but anyway, this is just for record.  
> This is my very first time of posting stuff on AO3 so I'm not quite familar with the tagging rules and all. I've read everything kindly offered by the website and tried my best to get the tags, warnings, and descriptions sorted, but just in case, it would be great if you could remind me if there is anything that I should have paid attention to.  
> Much appreciated!


End file.
